New Age Louds
by Batdude365
Summary: This story is a series of one-shots taking place after “The Day They Found Out”, with the Louds resuming their lewd escapades, whether woth the kids being young or old. (Cover art by Chillguydraws; co-written by Harry65)
1. Twins’ Day Out

(One Friday morning, Lincoln, in his normal 11-year-old body, wakes up to his little twin sisters, Lana and Lola, sitting on the end of his bed.)

Lincoln: "Good morning, Lola and Lana."

Lola and Lana: "Morning, Lincoln."

Lana: "After school today, can we do something fun as grown-ups?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing!"

(The three come out of Lincoln's room and head into Lisa's room to pack some vials of Lisa's aging serum for later.)

Lincoln: "Okay, that's all of them. Now, let's head to school."

Lola: "Let's."

(Lola and Lana then cling onto Lincoln's back, as he piggybacks then outside to the van.)

Lincoln: "Girls, you're weighing me down. I don't normally piggyback two people at the same time."

Lana: "Our bad."

(The three of them head into the van, as they head to school. Later on that day, Lincoln is sitting with his friends at lunch until Lola and Lana sit with them too.)

Lincoln: "Hey, guys!"

Lola and Lana: "Hi, Lincoln!"

Stella: "Oh, are these two your sisters?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, these are the twins of the Louds: Lana and Lola."

Lana: "I'm older than her!"

Lola: "Only by two minutes!"

Lincoln: "These two often fight over the simplest of things. One likes it dirty, and the other likes it clean."

Lola: "Basically, I like to be civilized, while Lana likes to wallow in her own filth."

Lana: "But that's how we love each other."

Liam: "Aw, these twins are mighty cute."

Lola: "I like this kid. Knows cuteness when he sees it…"

Jordan: "So, what brings you at our table?"

Lana: "Nothing, we just wanted to be with our big brother."

Stella: "Aw, so sweet…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, it is nice to always come home to 10 loving sisters…" (pulls out a photo) "A kind of love that other families just can't quite capture…"

Clyde: (moping; to himself) "And I wish Lori loved me…"

Rusty: "Seriously, man! Just move on already!"

Lola: "I know, right?! She's way too old for you!"

Lincoln: "Besides, she already found a lover…" (raises eyebrows suggestively)

Clyde: "Who? That Bobby dude?"

Lincoln: (scoffs) "No. She dumped him a long time ago."

Clyde: "You mean…" (excited) "SHE'S AVAILABLE?!

(His outburst causes everyone in the whole cafeteria to stare at him.)

Lincoln: "Nope. In fact, you're looking right at her new boyfriend…"

(Lola quickly covers Lincoln's mouth, as she takes him away.)

Lola: (to Lincoln's friends) "Sorry, I just need to talk with my big brother… In the meantime, you can talk with Lana."

(In the hallway, Lola drags Lincoln near the bathrooms.)

Lola: (whispering) "What were you thinking?! You can't just blab private stuff like that!"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry! I just wanna tell Clyde that I'm Lori's new lover!"

Lola: "You shouldn't just tell that to that four-eyed stalker!"

Lincoln: "He's my best friend, Lola!"

Lola: "And people even keep secrets from their best friends! Just keep it low key, bro!" (bewildered) "Oh, god, am I acting like Luna now?"

Lincoln: "Fine. Guess I won't tell the guys about the serum, either..."

Lola: "I never thought about that either."

Lincoln: "Lola, did you tell your friends about it?"

Lola: "No…"

Lincoln: "Whatever. Let's head back to lunch."

(When Lincoln and Lola return, they see Lana chatting it up with the others.)

Lana: "And after that, Lola got mud all over herself!"

(The others laugh.)

Zach: "That's hilarious!"

Stella: "That's really funny!"

Lola: "LANA!"

Lana: (smugly) "What?"

Lola: "You…!"

(Lola tackles Lana as they start a fight with each other.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Duty calls…"

LATER…

(School has ended for the staff and students. Lincoln is walking with Lana and Lola away from the school.)

Lincoln: "I can't believe you guys got Saturday detention!"

Lola: "It was Lana's fault!"

Lana: "Me?! You tackled me!"

Lincoln: "Both of you are at fault…"

Lola: "Can we still go older today?"

Lincoln: "Yes. But, Mom's not gonna be happy about this.."

Lana: "Eh. We can pretty much do anything we want out here, since we'll look like adults."

Lola: "Yeah. Let's find a good spot to go adult and change into our bigger clothes."

Lincoln: "Okay, let's go."

(The three of them look around to find a place to change. They see the mall in the distance.)

Lincoln: "Perfect! The mall!"

(The three of them head to the mall.)

Lincoln: "Reiningers may be a good spot, since I'm on good terms with Fiona there, and Leni can cover for us…"

(The trio go to Reiningers.)

Fiona: "Linky! Great seeing you again! Up for some one on one clothes changing?"

Lincoln: "Another time, Fiona. Sorry. But we could go to one of the fitting rooms. One of the more private ones."

Fiona: "Okay. Follow me."

(Fiona leads Lincoln, Lana, and Lola to the back of the store.)

Fiona: "Here, you can use the break room. Most private place in the store."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Fiona."

Fiona: "Anytime, cutie…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

Lola: (jealous) "Let's go, Lincoln…" (pulls Lincoln into break room by arm.)

(The three Louds strip down to their birthday suits in the break room.)

Lana: "Hold up, do we got our adult clothes?"

Lincoln: "We all put them in our school bags, right? I did."

Lola: "Same here."

Lana: "I… Couldn't find them anywhere."

Lola: "What?! Are you serious?!"

Lana: "Well, we're in a clothes store, so it's not that big a deal, right?"

Lola: "We didn't bring that much money!"

Leni: (enters break room) "Oh, I must have packed this by mistake." (pulls out Lana's adult clothes)

Lana: "My clothes! Wait, then what do I have?"

(Lana looks in her bag to find Leni's adult clothes.)

Lana: "I got your clothes, Leni! But how'd we mix them up?"

Lincoln: "Guess Leni just being Leni made that happen."

Leni: "Hey!"

Lola: "C'mon, let's get older!"

Leni: "Yeah!"

(Leni closes the door and strips down, as she, Lincoln, Lola, and Lana consume their serum vials. The serum takes effect, consuming them in light and transforming them into their older forms.)

Lola: "Jesus, it hurts so much growing breasts and having them shrink down…"

Lana: "Agreed, sis."

Lincoln: "Growing bigger muscles and privates ain't no picnic, either."

Lola: "But the price to pay makes it all worth it…" (holds Lincoln's log)

Lincoln: "Okay, let's get dressed."

(Adult Lincoln gets into an orange hoodie, blue sweatpants, and red sneakers. Adult Lana dresses in a dark blue shirt, with murky green pants, and blue boots. Adult Lola wears a bright pink t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and pink high heels. Adult Leni is wearing a turquoise sundress with floral flip-flops, a white sun hat, and her signature sunglasses on top of the hat.)

Lincoln: "Nice getup, Leni."

Leni: "Thanks, Linky."

Lana: "What do you guys wanna do for our first adults' day?"

Lola: "Oh, let's see one of those adult movies!"

Lincoln: "Oh, you naughty girl..."

Lana: "Is Leni's friend gonna recognize us?"

Lincoln: "Damn. I forgot about Fiona… What are we gonna do?"

Leni: "Let's just tell her who we are and to keep this our little secret."

Lana: "Okay, fine."

Leni: "Fiona!"

(Fiona runs into the break room.)

Fiona: "What's up?" (looks at them) "What happened?! Who are you people?!"

Leni: "Fiona, it's us!"

(Fiona looks at the ground to see the clothes of the Louds.)

Fiona: "How the hell did you guys get like that?"

Lincoln: "My sister Lisa invented a serum that made us older so all of my sisters, and to an extent, Mom, can have sex with me."

Fiona: (astonished) "Whoa… Do you think I can have some of that too?"

Lincoln: "I dunno… I got to talk to Lisa to see if she can make more for you, Mandee, and Jackie. I can't keep any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Fiona: "Thank you, Linky!" (kisses Lincoln on the lips) "See ya later!"

Lola: (still jealous) "Let's head to the movie..."

(Lola drags Lincoln out of the break room by the arm as she, Lana, and Leni pack their things in their backpacks and head to the movie theater in the mall.)

Movie Guy: "What movie you fine people want to see?"

Lola: "You got any movies playing meant for adults such as ourselves?"

Movie Guy: "Yes. We have a few. We have "Scarmageddon", The Slicining", and "The Love Plays", which are all R rated."

Lola: "That last one sounds good. 4 tickets for that movie please."

Movie Guy: "Excellent choice!" (takes out four tickets) "Enjoy the movie."

Lana: "Weak! Scarmageddon sounded awesome."

Lola: "Pfft, who'd want to watch that?"

Lana: "I do!"

Lola: "Well, I don't!"

Lincoln: "I bet "Love Plays" will be just as good, Lana."

Lana: "Okay, I'll give it a chance."

(The four Louds get into their seats, as the movie begins.)

Lincoln: (eating popcorn) "Wait, did we tell Mom about where we were at?"

Leni: "Oh, right. I'll just say we went to see a movie. Not saying which one specifically." (winks at Lincoln)

(Leni pulls out her phone to text Rita of their plans.)

Leni: "Alright, I texted her. Now let's enjoy this movie."

(In "The Love Plays", a black woman can be seen sleeping with her white husband.)

Woman: (wakes up; yawning) "Good morning, baby."

Man: "Morning, honey." (looks at clock) "Hmm… Work doesn't start for a few more hours…"

Woman: "Let's have some fun before you go…"

(The woman tosses the covers to the side to reveal she's wearing black lingerie, while her husband was wearing a tank top and boxers.)

Man: "Let's do this…"

(The husband pulls down his boxers to reveal his erected meter. The woman pulls down her panties as she sits on her husband's lap.)

Woman: "Take me, hubbie."

Man: "I will, babe."

(The man puts his penis into the woman's vagina as they start to make love.)

Lola: "So, this is what adult movies are like…"

Leni: "Trust me, Lola… You're missing out…"

(In the movie, the husband is thrusting into his wife, making out with her.)

Woman: "That's right, Eric. Stretch my pussy…"

Eric: "Can do, Gwen… Can do…"

(Eric picks Gwen up by her butt, grips the midsection of her legs, and furiously fucks her.)

Gwen: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Make me take it, Eric!"

Eric: "Yeah, Gwen!"

Gwen: "Fuck me, baby!"

Lana: "Yeah, give her the goods, Eric…"

Lola: "And let it rip, Gwen…"

(Leni notices in Lincoln's pants that he's getting hard.)

Leni: "You're getting swollen down there…"

Lincoln: "It appears I have…"

Leni: (half-lidded) "Looks like your big sis will have to work her magic on you..."

Lincoln: "Wait, what?"

(Leni pulls down Lincoln's zipper and fishes his cock out.)

Lincoln: "Not in here, Leni! Are you trying to get us kicked out?!"

Leni: "Relax. It's gonna be super quick. And no one will be any wiser."

Lincoln: "What are you talking about? There's like a buttload of people here."

Leni: "We have the highest seats in the place. Everybody's below us. They're not gonna see…"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine…"

(Leni grips Lincoln's member and strokes it slowly.)

Lincoln: "Please make this quick. I don't want to miss this movie."

Leni: "Don't worry… I'll make it real quick..."

(Leni jacks off Lincoln faster.)

Lincoln: "No, wait, Leni… I'm gonna cum…"

(Lincoln cums into Leni's hand, as she licks it up.)

Leni: "Tasty…"

(Leni tucks Lincoln's cock back in and zips his pants up.)

Leni: "See? Nothing bad happened."

Lincoln: "Whatever, sis."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(When the movie ended, the four Loud siblings walk out of the theater.)

Lana: "That was a great movie. Sorry I doubted you, Lola."

Lola: "It's okay. I told you that you'll like it."

Leni: "We got a while until curfew. Let's do something else fun!"

Lincoln: "Okay! Where off to next?"

Lola: "Could we head to the beach?"

Lana: That sounds perfect!"

Lincoln: "Alright. But we don't have any beach wear."

Leni: "We're in a mall… So, let's get bathing suits!"

(The four Louds go back to Reiningers in search of swimwear.)

Lincoln: "Hmm… let's see. Where are the trunks?"

Lola: "Time to look for some really sexy bikinis…"

Lana: "Yeah."

Leni: (to Lana and Lola) "Hey, let's get our bikinis and show them to Lincoln when we go to the beach…"

(Lincoln checks out a pair of orange swimming trunks, while the girls buy unique bikinis, all courtesy of Leni.)

Lola: "Eeee! Time to go to the beach!"

Lincoln: "Good thing it's only a short walk from the mall."

(The four of them exit the mall with their swimsuits in tow. Soon, they reach the Royal Woods boardwalk near the beach.)

Lincoln: "Okay, let's change."

(The four of them each go into their respective gender bathrooms to change into their swimsuits. Lincoln comes out first in his trunks.)

Lincoln: "Man, I love the beach!"

Lola: "Oh, Linky! We're ready!"

(Lincoln turns around to see Lola, Lana, and Leni in their swimsuits. Lola's wearing a hot pink and black strapless two piece, Lana wears a blue one piece, and Leni wears a skimpy green and white two piece. Lincoln gets hard from seeing their cleavages and nipples peeking through.)

Leni: "Like what you see?"

Lincoln: "I sure do."

(The girls cuddle up beside Lincoln, as they all walk down to the beach area.)

Lincoln: "Now this is how to spend time as adults.The warm skies, the hot weather, people having fun…"

Lola: "You rubbing sunscreen on us…"

Lincoln: "Alright. But let's find a spot first…"

(Lincoln sees an optimal sunbathing spot not too far from the water.)

Lincoln: "Okay, found a spot. Now, who's first?"

Lola: "ME!"

(The four set up camp at their personal spot. Lola lays down towels for each girl, then lies on it. She undoes her bikini top and bottom, then tosses Lincoln a bottle of sunscreen.)

Lola: "Get to it, big brother…"

(Lincoln pours some sunscreen on Lola's entire back; he begins to rub sunscreen on Lola's back and shoulders, who's humming gradually.)

Lola: "Be sure to get my glutes too, Linky…"

(Lincoln moves down, as he rubs sunscreen all over her buttcheeks too, which drips down onto her nethers.)

Lola: "Your hands are so warm… Keep it going..."

(Lincoln squirts some sunscreen on his hands, spreads Lola's buttcheeks apart, and fingers her pussy and asshole.)

Lola: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln moves lower and applies sunscreen to Lola's calves and feet.)

Lola: "Huh, you got my entire backside… Can you do my front too?"

Lincoln: "Yeah…"

(Lola turns herself over and spreads her legs.)

Lola: "Make sure you get every spot on my front, Linky…"

(Lincoln starts low by lotioning the top of Lola's feet and in between her toes.)

Lincoln: "Your feet are so smooth…"

(Lincoln moves up, lotioning Lola's ankles and knees. He also fingers Lola's privates again.)

Lola: (moaning) "Keep going higher, Linky…"

(Lincoln does so, as he lotions Lola's thighs, hips, stomach, and arms. Eventually, he is now reached the best part.)

Lola: "Been wanting to touch my big juicy boobies, huh, big brother?"

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah, sis…"

(Lincoln puts on a lot of sunscreen and begins rubbing it on Lola's huge breasts and twisting her nipples to harden them.)

Lola: "Yeah, get your manly hands all over my tits… Rub them too..."

Lana: (impatient) "Can you hurry up?!"

Lola: "Hold on, Lana. Linky's not quite done with me."

Leni: "The sooner he's done, he can get to us too!"

(Lincoln lotions Lola on her shoulders, neck, and finally, her face.)

Lincoln: "There. Your whole body is protected with sunscreen."

Lola: "That's all from me for now, Linky. Now, go and satisfy the others…"

Lincoln: "Okay."

Lana: "Do me next, bro!"

Lincoln: "Alright!"

(Lana lies on her stomach, as Lincoln undoes her one piece.)

Lana: "Get started on my back."

(Lincoln squirts sunscreen on his hands and rubs it across Lana's back.)

Lana: "Yeah, like that. And especially get my butt."

(Lincoln continues to rub sunscreen on Lana's back, then kneads her buttcheeks as she moans.)

Lana: "Keep going with those awesome hands of yours!"

(Lana continues to get pleasure from Lincoln's hands with the sunscreen. Then, her right foot brushes up against Lincoln's groin, feeling his dick.)

Lana: "You're getting a hard-on, just from touching me. I can feel it back there…"

Lincoln: "Well, duh!"

Lana: "I want you to use your own fluids instead of that sunscreen on me…"

Lincoln: "My cum?"

Lana: "Bingo…"

Lincoln: "I'll try, sis. But the ultraviolet rays isn't gonna affect your skin if I use my semen. "

Lana: "Use both, of you have to…"

Lincoln: "Alright, but I want to get in the water… Let's make this quick."

Leni: "And just so you know, I already put sunscreen on myself."

Lincoln: "Okay. Let's finish it up."

(Lincoln pulls down his trunks and slides his dick in between Lana's buttcheeks, thrusting forwards.)

Lana: "Keep going! I want that cum!"

Lincoln: (to Leni and Lola) "Can you two make sure nobody's looking at us?"

Lola: "Can do, Lincoln!"

(Lola sees some people walking towards their spot.)

Lola: "Run along now. Nothing to see here, folks."

Man #1: "Oh, please. You don't own the beach."

Lola: "I said go… NOW!!!!"

(The people run away in fear.)

Lola: "No one else better cross me today…"

(Leni glances to see a girl walking towards their way.)

Leni: "Not on my watch…"

(Leni steps in the way of the girl.)

Leni: "Sorry, we already got this beach spot for ourselves."

Girl #1: "Oh, I wanted this spot."

Leni: "Sorry, hon, we got this spot..."

Girl #1: "You wanna go?!"

Leni: "No, I don't want any trouble!"

(The girl scoffs as she walks off, annoyed. Back at the spot, Lincoln cums onto Lana's back.)

Lana: "Good job, big bro…"

Lincoln: "Alright."

(Lincoln puts some sunscreen on Lana's back and rubs it in with the semen on her back.)

Lana: "Just like that. Keep going."

(Lincoln goes lower and lotions Lana's butt, then he smacks her cheeks.)

Lana: "Now… Give my butthole a taste of that dick…"

Lincoln: "Not in public, sis… Maybe later..."

Lana: "Fine, killjoy… Just lotion my legs…"

Lincoln: "We can do it somewhere private after. Deal?"

Lana: "Deal!"

(Lincoln lathers up his hands and rubs Lana's calves and feet.)

Lincoln: "And… done!"

Lana: "You can just do my boobs for my front, if you want, so we can get in the water faster."

Lincoln: "Okay, let's make it quick."

(Lana turns around on her back and pulls her breasts out of her one piece.)

Lana: "Now rub my huge rack…"

Lincoln: "Will do!"

(Lincoln puts some sunscreen on his hands and proceeds to rub Lana's huge breasts.)

Lana: "Good… Don't want my natural floaters getting burnt…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I wouldn't want these to burn either…"

(Lincoln finishes rubbing sunscreen on Lana's rack.)

Lincoln: "There. Now let's go into the water!"

Leni: "Ah-ah-ah! Going into the water with a catch…"

Lincoln: "What catch?"

Leni: "We skinny-dip once we get in the water…"

Lincoln: "Hmm… There's a lot of people here, and I don't want to get kicked out…"

Lana: "Oh! I know the perfect spot!"

Lola: "Where?"

Lana: "There's this secret spot on the far side of the beach where no one bothers going to."

Lola: "That's amazing! Let's go!"

Lana: "Follow me!"

(Lana rushes off, as her siblings follow her to her secret spot. under the boardwalk.)

Lincoln: "Are you sure this is the spot, sis?"

Lana: "Yep, I've collected the best seashells over here every time we went before."

Lincoln: "Okay."

Leni: "You don't think anyone will take our spot while we're gone, right?"

Lola: "They better not… Or I'll mess them up!"

(A couple minutes later, the four make it to Lana's secret spot.)

Lana: "Here we are."

Lincoln: "Finally."

(The spot is shaded by the boardwalk planks above, is blocked off by the left with a wall where the parking lot is, and is very close to the water for the high tides.)

Lola: "Shady, remote, and far away from snoopers… I likey…"

Leni: "Let's ditch these swimsuits…"

(Leni, Lola, and Lana seductively remove their swimsuits to swoon Lincoln. Consequently, he gets a large bulge in his trunks.)

Lola: "Let me get that for you…"

(Lola pulls down Lincoln's trunks, then gets slapped in the face by his hard, throbbing cock.)

Lola: (rubbing her sore cheek; giggles) "This cock never ceases to amuse me! Now, let's have that nude Loud swim!"

(Lola pulls Lincoln to the water by his arm, then shoved him in the water and dives in herself.)

Lola: (to Lana and Leni) "Come on in, girls. The water's fine."

(Lana cannonballs into the water, and Leni simply walks into it.)

Lana: "Ah… It's more relaxing when you're swimming naked…"

Lincoln: "You said it…"

Leni: "Now, all the fishies down there get a good look at our bodies."

Lola: "Oh, please. The fishes are harmless here."

(Underwater, Lola is tracing her index finger around Lincoln's dick and balls.)

Lola: "Come to Lola, Linky…"

(Lola pulls Lincoln closer to her by his cock, as she grips his right shoulder and strokes his cock under the water.)

Lola: (seductive) "You like this underwater handjob… I can feel it..."

(Lola's hand leaves Lincoln's dick, then cups his nads.)

Lola: "You're packing lots of yummy white yogurt in these big balls of yours…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I do, sis."

(Lincoln then splashes water at Lola.)

Lola: (giggles) "Playing hard to get, I see…"

(Lola splashes some water back at Lincoln.)

Lana: "Ooh, I want in!"

(Lana splashes water at Lola and Lincoln. Eventually, the three of them have a splash fight with each other, while they're laughing with joy.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "Leni, wanna join us?" (looks around) "Leni?"

(Suddenly, Leni emerges from the water and tackles Lincoln.)

Leni: (playfully) "I got you!"

(Leni feels up Lincoln's muscles, and strokes his cock underwater.)

Leni: "You still got this enormous package, Linky…"

Lincoln: "I know… Now let's see how a pussy feels underwater…"

(Lincoln clamps onto Leni's pussy, and slips his fingers into it, making Leni bite her lip in lust.)

Leni: "Yeah, touch my pussy…"

Lincoln: "How about we get out of this water and do some banging on the sand?"

Leni: "I was thinking we could do it right here…"

Lincoln: "In the ocean? I like your style!" (to Lana and Lola) "Girls, let's do it!"

(Leni, Lola, Lana, and Lincoln then walks to the shallow part of the ocean near the sand, as Leni lightly pushes Lincoln onto the ground.)

Leni: "Let's do this…"

(Leni hovers over Lincoln's log, as she puts her pussy into his log and rests her legs in the water. Lincoln begins thrusting into Leni while water splashes after every thrust.)

Leni: "Yeah, fuck me on the beach! This heat is warming my body up!"

(Lincoln sits up, grasps Leni's breasts, and holds one up to suck on her nipple.)

Lincoln: "These nipples are nice and hot! Milk should be nice and warm..."

(Lincoln sucks on Leni's nipple to drink her milk.)

Lincoln: "A little too warm. But I want to hug that warm body of yours!"

(Lincoln hugs Leni's body tightly, letting her huge breasts press up against his chest.)

Lincoln: "I love it when your breasts are hot in this weather!"

Leni: "Yeah, and you feel so warm and smooth too…"

Lincoln: "Does my log feel hot?"

Leni: (lustful) "YEAH, LINKY!!"

Lola: "Shh! Pipe down! Do you want us to get caught?!"

Lana: "And lose our secret spot?!"

Leni: "Oops. Sorry…"

(Lincoln kisses Leni on the lips to silence her, as he continues fucking her.)

Lincoln: "I'm about to shoot..."

Leni: "Shoot that white, hot load inside me..."

(Lincoln does so, holding Leni steady as he fills her pussy with cum.)

Leni: "Oh, yeah…"

Lincoln: "I got sand in my butt now…"

Leni: "I'll get it out… Show me that ass…"

(Lincoln turns around, as he shows Leni his rump. She blows the sand out of his buttcrack, then begins licking his asshole and fondling his dick and balls.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, squeeze my balls…"

Lola: "Hey, what about us?!"

Lincoln: "Come over here, Lola… You too, Lana…"

(The twins approach Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (to Lana) "I want you to kiss me…" (to Lola) "And let me see that fat ass…"

(Lana sits on her knees and kisses Lincoln, while Lola turns around and gets on all fours to show Lincoln her rear.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

(Lincoln licks Lola's pussy and asshole, while kneading Lana's breasts.)

Lana: "Yeah, squeeze my breasts! Squeeze them hard!"

(Lincoln squeezes Lana's breasts.)

Lana: "Harder!"

(Lincoln squeezes harder on Lana's breasts, making milk squirt out her nipples.)

Lana: "There you go!"

Lincoln: "Hey, guys, this sand is starting to harden on my skin… I think we should get outta here."

Lola: "Yeah. Sand pretty much gets everywhere. And capable of ruining my complexion."

Lincoln: "Let's put our swimsuits on and head back…"

(The four of them get out of the water as they head to the sand and gather their bathing suits.)

Lana: "Guys, look at the sunset. It looks so beautiful."

(The four look at the orange sunset with the sun going down.)

Lola: "It is beautiful…"

Leni: "Yeah…" (in realization) "Wait… Sunset?! We have to make it back home before it gets dark!"

Lincoln: "Oh, crap! You're right, Leni!"

(The four rush into the dressing rooms and change into their casual attires, then dash towards the way home.)

Lincoln: "Do we got the serums to revert us back?"

Lola: "Uh… I don't think we packed those…"

Lana: "Aw, what?!"

Leni: "Certain I forgot to take one too…"

Lincoln: (groans) "Looks like we'll have to get the others to cover for us long enough to change back."

Leni: "Okay. Let's get home."

(The four of them all head back to their home street. There, they hide in some shrubs, as Lincoln dials on his phone.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Lisa!"

Lisa: (on phone) "Lincoln? Where have you been all day? In fact, I haven't seen hide nor hair of Leni, Lola, or Lana either."

Lincoln: "They're with me. I'll explain later. Can you open the window in my room for us?"

Lisa: "Why? Why not use the front door?"

Lincoln: "We're trying to avoid Mom…"

Lisa: "Because?"

Lincoln: "We don't want to feel her wrath…"

Lisa: (sighs) "What'd you guys do this time?"

Lincoln: "We sorta used our adult bodies in public…"

Leni: "Specifically, the mall and the beach."

Lola: "Leni, shut up!"

Lisa: (headpalming) "Oh my goodness… Hang on..."

(Lisa leaves her room and goes into Lincoln's room. She moves a chair over to the wall, climbs onto it, and opens the window. She then whistles to grab her siblings' attention.)

Lisa: "Come on! Get up here, siblings!"

(The four Louds slink over time their house and look up to the open window.)

Lincoln: "Hope you guys are good at climbing…"

Lana: "Are you kidding? I climb stuff all the time."

(The four of them begin to climb the tree near the house up to Lincoln's bedroom. Lola is the first to get in, then Leni, and then Lana.)

Lana: (out the window) "Hey, bro. Are you high enough to get in?"

Lincoln: "Almost there…"

(Lincoln grabs onto the window, as Lola and Lana pull him in.)

Lincoln: "Phew. Made it."

Leni: "That was close." (yawns) "I'm tired."

Lola: "I'm worried about Mom when she sees us…"

(Lisa comes in with four vials of purple liquid.)

Lisa: "Here, these serums will change you back. Drink them. Quick."

(the four of them drinks the serum turning them back into their original forms and their grown up clothes are too big for them now.)

Lola: "I never thought I would say this, but I miss my six year old body."

Lana: "Yeah… My boobs and butt were weighing me down."

Lincoln: "Yeah, and my penis was weighing me down too…"

Leni: (yawns) "Good night, guys. I'm gonna get some shut-eye…"

Lola, Lana, and Lincoln: "Night, Leni."

(Leni kisses Lincoln's forehead as she leaves the room.)

Lincoln: "I'm getting tired too."

Lola: (dismayed) "Aw, but I want to play with you more…"

Lana: "Please…"

Lincoln: "Not tonight, girls. Besides, you got detention to go to tomorrow."

Lola: "Dang it…"

Lana: "Aw, Come on…"

Rita: (from outside) "Detention?!"

Lana and Lola: "Uh oh..."

(An enraged Rita bursts into Lincoln's door.)

Rita: "WHERE HAVE YOU KIDS BEEN?!"

Lana and Lola: (at the same time) "Um, she can explain it…"

(The two try to escape, but Rita grabs them both by their dress and shirt collars, respectively.)

Lola: (laughs nervously) "Hey, Mom…"

Lana: (laughs nervously) "How are you?"

Rita: "You've been gone for over 4 hours, and I got a call from school saying you guys got into a fight!"

Lana: "We were… Uh…" (whispers to Lola) "Help me out here, sis…"

Lola: (whispers) "What?! I thought you got a plan! We were with Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Leave me out this!"

Rita: "Oh yeah! You and Leni were gone too! Where have you been?!" (sniffs) "You smell like sand!"

Lincoln: "Okay, fine! I'll confess! Leni was at work all day..."

SIX MINUTES LATER…

Lincoln: "And you're caught up."

Rita: (growls) "I just can't believe you…"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry, Mom… It's just the twins wanted to have some fun with me…"

Lana and Lola: "We're sorry too…"

Rita: "You know what? I'll let it slide this time... But only on one condition…"

Lincoln, Lana, and Lola: "What?"

Rita: "I won't ground any of you if Adult Lincoln gives me a good cock-fucking. The dentists' office was incredibly congested today, and I need all the stress fucked out of me…"

Lincoln: "Fine… I'll get another serum..."

(Lincoln goes into Lisa's room and grabs a green vial. He comes back into the room.)

Rita: (to Lola and Lana) "As for you two, you head off to bed. You're not ditching detention tomorrow…"

Lana: "Aw, weak sauce!"

Lola: "There goes my escape plan…'

(Lana and Lola head to their room for bedtime and for their Saturday detention.)

Rita: (to Lincoln) "What are you waiting for? Grow up, sweetie…"

(Lincoln takes off his clothes and drinks the serum, returning to his grown-up state.)

Rita: "Been waiting for that Lincoln log all day…"

(Rita takes her clothes off too, then gets on all fours in front of Lincoln's cock.)

Rita: "Now feed me that cock, sweetie… All of it…"

Lincoln: "Okay. If it keeps me from being grounded…"

(Lincoln rubs his cock tip against Rita's lips, as she kisses and licks it. He then slides every inch of it down her throat, grabs the back of her head, and starts thrusting.)

Rita: "Go faster, Lincoln. Use my throat like your personal cocksleeve."

Lincoln: "As you wish, Mom…"

(Lincoln thrusts faster and deeper into Rita's throat, as she blushes and her eyes roll back in pleasure. She lifted slightly off the floor by Lincoln, with her arms dangling in the air. Her breasts and buttocks slap against each other, as Lincoln's ravaging her mouth.)

Rita: "If you're gonna cum, don't you dare pull out. I want to taste every last drop…"

(Lincoln goes faster into Rita's throat. His cock tingles, as Rita licks around the shaft in her mouth.)

Rita: "Give your creamy yogurt to me, honey!"

Lincoln: "Here it comes..."

(Lincoln shoots his cum down Rita's throat, as she gleefully gulps each cum load.)

Rita: "Don't pull out…"

(Lincoln keeps standing, as Rita keeps consuming his ongoing cum loads. When she's done, she grabs his hips and starts sucking on Lincoln's cock again, nice and slowly all the way to his base.)

Rita: "Thank you, sweetie… I really needed this…"

Lincoln: "You're welcome, Mom."

(After cleaning Lincoln's cock with her mouth, Rita climbs onto the bed and get on her hands and knees, turning her head to Lincoln with a mischievous grin, shaking her ass side to side.)

Rita: "You know what to do, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Gotta ask… Why couldn't Dad do this with you?"

Rita: "He's been busy at the restaurant all day… Plus, he's attending to some "business" tonight with Lori…"

(It cuts downstairs in the living room, where Lynn Sr. is thrusting into Adult Lori's pussy cowgirl style.)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah! Take this pussy and pound it into oblivion!"

Lynn Sr.: "I will, baby! I will!"

(Back upstairs, Lincoln and Rita can hear Lynn Sr. and Lori's moans.)

Lincoln: "He must've been exhausted, huh?"

Rita: "Really exhausted… Now, it's time for you to do me…"

(Lincoln grips Rita's buttcheeks and spreads them wide to reveal her two holes.)

Lincoln: "Where do you want it?"

Rita: "Pound my pussy, darling…"

(Lincoln grips his dick and eases it into Rita's sopping wet pussy.)

Rita: "Yes! Pound it!"

(Lincoln begins thrusting into Rita's pussy, as he grabs her butt.)

Rita: "This is just what I needed after such a long day! Keep going!"

Lincoln: "Take it, Mom!"

(Lincoln rests his upper body on Rita's back, as he reaches down and gropes her breasts, then licks her left ear.)

Rita:"Yeah, lick my ear…"

(Lincoln continues to thrust inside Rita's pussy.)

Lincoln: "I'm about to cum!"

Rita: "Me too! Shoot it! Don't pull out until all of it is in me!"

(Lincoln thrusts even faster into Rita's womb, as he pulled her up and yanked her arms back. He shoots into Rita's womb, as they both moan and scream in ecstasy and lust. Rita falls onto the bed, followed by Lincoln on her body, both of them panting heavily and sweating as cum leaks out Rita's pussy and drips on the bed's sheets and blanket.)

Rita: "That… was… t-terrific… s-s-sweetie…"

(Lincoln slowly pulls his cock out, as more of his cum leaks from his mom's pussy, soiling the bed.)

Lincoln: "Great… My bed's all ruined…"

(Lincoln then falls onto the bed next to Rita, exhausted; he pants and sweats. He grabs a green serum and drinks it, reverting back to his eleven year old form. All the while, his cock is spewing out leftover cum.)

Rita: "I want to sleep with you tonight, my baby boy…"

Lincoln: "Okay, at least it makes up for ruining my bed…"

Rita: "I'll put your sheets in with the laundry first thing in the morning…"

(Rita holds both sides of Lincoln's head and gives him a deep, passionate kiss.)

Rita: "Thanks for the sex, Lincoln… I really needed that…"

Lincoln: (smiles lightly) "Anytime, Mom…"

(The two get under the covers and get themselves comfy. Rita wraps her left arm around Lincoln and pulls him in closer, his face in the middle of her bosom and his dick resting on top of her thighs.)

Rita: "Good night, my son…"

Lincoln: ""Good night, Mom…"

(Rita turns the lights off, as she and Lincoln drift off to sleep, cradled in each other's arms.)


	2. Rockin’ And Rollin’

THE NEXT DAY…

(It cuts to Royal Woods Elementary School, where Lola and Lana sitting in their own desks with their teacher watching them like a hawk from her teachers' desk.)

Lola: "This SUCKS! I can't believe we have to spend our Satirday stuck in this stupid classroom!"

Lana: "You said it, sis! We could be spending time with our brother right now, and not stuck here!"

Teacher: "No talking in detention! Unless you want to stay another hour!"

Lola and Lana: "Yes, Ms. Griffin."

Lola: (under her breath) "Dang it…"

(Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is still sleeping, but his mother's absent from the room, as well as the sheets and covers on his bed.)

Lincoln: (mumbling; shivering) "Who turned the A/C to cold?"

(Lincoln wakes up to find his covers missing.)

Lincoln: "Dang it, Mom…"

(Suddenly, Luna barges into the room.)

Lincoln: (startled) "Ahh! Luna! What's wrong with you?!"

Luna: "Dude, come with me for a sec."

(Lincoln groans as he gets off the bed. Luna takes his hand as they go into her and Luan's room.)

Lincoln: "Luna, I'm still naked! All my stuff is out in the open"

Luna: "So? Doesn't bother me… I like going au naturel to bed too..."

Lincoln: "What's going on?"

Luna: "Just wanted ya to see my BFF, Sam."

(Lincoln then sees Sam sitting on Luna's bed. Lincoln blushes, as he covers his crotch with his hands.)

Luna: "Got nothing to hide from us, little bro…" (moves Lincoln's hands away)

Lincoln: "So, this is Sam?"

Luna: "Yeah… And she really wanted to see you… She has a thing for cute boys like you…" (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

Sam: "Hi, Lincoln!" (waves to Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Why couldn't you let me put some clothes on?"

Luna: "Because… You look cute when you're naked…"

Sam: "Yeah… And we wanna have some fun with you…"

Lincoln: "Okay… You want me to get some of the aging serums?"

Luna: "I'll get 'em. Don't go anywhere, you two…"

(Luna leaves the room, leaving Sam alone with Lincoln.)

Sam: "You have a pretty nice sausage for a boy your age."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Sam… So, you're into music too?"

Sam: "Yep… And I'm even in your sister's band. Couldn't settle on a name for it, though…"

Lincoln: "Huh… Okay..."

(Luna comes back in with three serums.)

Luna: "Time to get some action…"

(Setting the vials on her bed, Luna closes the door, then takes her clothes off.)

Luna: "Hey, Sam, you gotta get naked too…"

Sam: "Say no more…"

(Sam strips too, scattering her clothes on the floor near Luna's. Luna hands Sam and Lincoln a serum vial each, keeping one for herself.)

Lincoln: "Wow, Sam, you look beautiful…"

Sam: "Thank you, Lincoln..."

Luna: "Just you wait until Adult Sam comes, Linc…"

(Lincoln, Luna, and Sam each drink their serum vials, as they grow older.)

Luna: (gropes her own breasts) "It's nice to have an actual rack, and not a chest that's as friggin' flat as a plank…" (looks back; grips her butt) "And a nice, plump ass too…"

Lincoln: "And it's sweet to have a huge rod…" (gropes his penis)

(Sam looks at her new body to find she has huge breasts, longer hair, and a large ass.)

Sam: "Holy shit! I'm smokin' hot! What's in that stuff, Luna?"

Luna: "Dunno. Ask my little sister, Lisa about that..."

Sam: (looks at Lincoln; gasps) "You're so handsome now, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, and I'm big and strong now too…" (flex his pecs.)

(Sam then walks to Lincoln and feels his muscles.)

Sam: "What strong muscles you have, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Sam."

Luna: "My brother got some pretty rockin' features." (half-lidded) "Especially, with what's down there…"

Sam: "Yeah… Even better than the original Lincoln Log…"

Lincoln: "You want a taste, Sam?"

Sam: "Sure thing!"

(Sam gets on her knees and licks around Lincoln's tip.)

Lincoln: (aroused) "Oh, yeah… Lick my tip…"

(Sam licks Lincoln's lip and goes further on his log, now sucking on his whole log.)

Luna: "Rock on, Sam!"

Sam: "I love this log!"

(Sam continues to suck on Lincoln's log deeper, while he rolls his eyes back. Luna walks next to him and kisses him passionately, feeling her hands up against his pecs and abs.)

Luna: "I love how the serum affected your body too." (rubs a finger across Lincoln's pecs; giggling)

Lincoln: (grips and squeezes Luna's buttcheeks) "Why don't you show me how you work this booty…"

(Luna backs away, turns around, squats down, and shakes her ass near Lincoln, while Sam continues to blow Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Make those cheeks clap, sis…"

(Luna shakes her ass more, making her buttcheeks clap loudly. Lincoln cums into Sam's throat, who drinks it all as it erupts into her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, drink my cum, Sam…"

(Sam pulls away, leaving her spit trail on Lincoln's cock, as she twerks alongside Luna. Lincoln's clock gets harder, then he strokes it to the two girls' show.)

Lincoln: "Great show, girls." (to Sam) "I want that pussy, girl…"

(Lincoln walks up to Sam and grips her ass, shoving his length into her vagina, making her squeal.)

Sam: "This is my first time, Lincoln..."

(Lincoln pushes down on Sam's back to make her go on her hands and knees. Luna goes in doggy position in front of Sam.)

Luna: "I've been waiting to do this for a long time…"

(Luna licks lips with Sam, as Lincoln pounds the latter from behind.)

Sam: (to Lincoln) "Yeah, just like that, baby…"

Lincoln: "I want to pound this rockin' ass this whole time…"

(Lincoln digs his nails into Sam's buttcheeks, as he bangs her faster and deeper.)

Sam: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Pound my ass!" (squeals)

(Luna reaches down and pulls hard on Sam's nipples like a cow udder.)

Luna: "Let's see that milk, Sammy…"

Sam: "Luna! It's gonna get on the carpet. At least use something to store the milk in."

Luna: "I'll get some buckets and straws."

(Luna gets up and leaves the room, as Lincoln and Sam are still fucking.)

Lincoln: "Can't get enough of this tight pussy!"

Sam: "Neither can I with this dick!"

(Lincoln thrusts faster into Sam's pussy, and once he touches her womb, Luna returns, wearing a farmer's hat.)

Luna: "Hey, dudes! I'm back in the hizz-ouse!"

Sam: "OH, YEAH!!"

(Lincoln cums into Sam, filling her womb. Luna walks in front of Sam, places a bucket beneath Sam's chest, and sits on her knees.)

Luna: "Alright. I want you to moo for me while I'm milking you, girl…"

(As Sam moos when Luna's milking her breasts, Lincoln pulls out of Sam, with his cum dripping out her pussy and his dick. He then leaks the cum into one of the buckets.)

Luna: "Good girl…" (puts her hat on Sam's head) "Now do me…"

(Luna gets on all fours, as Sam squeezes her breasts to milk them and kisses her on the lips, while Lincoln spreads Luna's ass and slides his cock into her pussy.)

Luna: "Yeah, pound me, little bro!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luna while Sam's milking her breasts.)

Sam: "I want that milk out!"

Luna: "Oh, yes, Sam!"

(Sam squeezes Luna's nipples tightly, causing the milk to squirt out and land into the bucket. Sam then laps up some of Luna's milk from the bucket.)

Sam: "Have a taste, Luna."

(Sam lifts the bucket up to Luna's mouth, who tastes it.)

Luna: "This is some grade-A milk, Sam." (turns to Lincoln) "Hey, bro. You thirsty?"

Lincoln: "Yes, sis!"

(Luna gives Lincoln the bucket, as the latter sips Luna's milk; he savors the taste.)

Lincoln: "This milk is amazing."

Luna: "Thank you. It's fresh homemade Loud milk…"

Lincoln: "Yep, and it's sweet! I'm about to cum, Luna!"

Luna: "Me too! Let's cum together!"

(Lincoln claws into Luna's buttcheeks, as he jettisons into Luna, just as she squirts on his cock.)

Luna and Lincoln: "YEAH!!"

(Lincoln pulls out, cum leaking from hm and Luna, as he stands in between Luna and Sam. His dirty cock sways from side to side, sexually hypnotizing them.)

Luna: "Must… have… cock…"

Sam: "I… Want… To… Taste…"

(Luna pushes Lincoln on the floor, as she turned her body around for her ass to face Lincoln and sucks his cock with Sam joining in and licking Lincoln's balls.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, go at it, girls..." (licks Luna's asshole)

(The two sexy women lick the genitalia of Lincoln. Luna squirts her pussy juice all over Lincoln's face, who wipes it off and savors its tangy flavor.)

Lincoln: "Your cum rocks, Luna…"

(The two continue to lick Lincoln's penis until he cums into both of their faces. The girls lick the cum off of each other's faces, then make out.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln stands up, then Luna and Sam lick away at his shaft, cleaning the semen off it.)

Luna: "Now that's a mighty cock…"

(Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.)

Rita: (from the other side of door) "Luna, have you seen Lincoln?"

Luna: "He's in here with me and Sam..."

Rita: "Sam? Your little friend?"

Sam: "More than her little friend now…"

Rita: "Anyway, I'm letting him know his sheets and blankets are done, and I'm gonna pick Lola and Lana up from detention at school."

Luna: "Okay, Mom."

(Lincoln stretches his arms and yawns.)

Lincoln: "Welp, there goes my stamina… I think I'll change back..."

Luna: "Same here… That was fun…" (giggles)

Sam: "I know, girl. And how exactly do I go back to normal?"

Lincoln: "With this serum Lisa made."

(Lincoln walks out of the room and comes back with the de-aging serum.)

Lincoln: "Drink up."

(Lincoln gives two vials to Luna and Sam each, as they all gulp it down. They get turned back into their normal selves.)

Sam: "Thanks for all the fun, Lincoln…" (kisses Lincoln on lips)

Lincoln: "No problem, Sam. I'm gonna take a shower."

Luna: "Wait, can we take one with you?"

Lincoln: "Eh. Why not?"

Luna: "And we just reverted back to our teen selves and you with your kid self."

Lincoln: "We can still have sex in there the way we are."

Luna: "Okay!"

(Luna eagerly takes Lincoln's hands to the bathroom with Sam following close behind. In the bathroom, Lincoln turns on the shower as he, Sam, and Luna step in.)

Lincoln: "Can I wash you first, Sam?"

Sam: "Sure, go for my hair."

(Lincoln pours some soap in his hands and washes Sam's hair.)

Lincoln: "You have beautiful hair, Sam."

Sam: "I was thinking if I should get that blue streak out my hair or not…"

Luna: "You should keep it… It makes you more unique…"

Sam: "Thanks, Luna."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna wash your back now…"

(Lincoln moves on to Sam's back and butt.)

Sam: "Yeah, clean my back…"

(Lincoln then lifts Sam's butt in the air and puts his cock in her asshole.)

Sam: (squeals) "Fuck my ass, Linky!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Sam's asshole, while she squeals in delight. Luna then smooches Sam on the lips.)

Luna: "I know this may sound a little weird, but… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Sam: (blushes) "Luna… I dunno what to say…" (smiles) "Sure, I will..."

Luna: "Really?!"

Sam: "Yeah, as long as Lincoln can be our boyfriend."

Lincoln: "Whoa, whoa. I'm pretty much taken everywhere and by everyone I bang."

Sam: "Now I see. It's just that you're so irresistible..."

Lincoln: "Now, let me finish with our anal."

(Lincoln thrusts into Sam's anus some more, until he cums into her ass.)

Luna: "Don't leave your sis hangin' here, dude. I need some love too."

(Lincoln puts his cock into Luna's asshole.)

Luna: "Damn, dude! Your small cock still feels huge."

Lincoln: "Small?!"

Luna: "Um, I didn't mean small, little bro…"

Lincoln: "I'll show you what's small." (grips Luna's chest) "Your boobs, that's what."

Luna: "I know not, Lincoln! Without your muscles, you're nothing but a stick figure!"

Sam: "Now, now. No fighting."

Luna: "Sam's right, Lincoln. No fighting."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Just hold still so I can fill your ass."

(Lincoln cums into Luna's asshole; he pulls out, with his cum leaking out her anus.)

Luna: "Radical…"

Lincoln: "Let's finish this shower already."

(Eventually, the three of them finish their love making shower, as they get out of the bathroom.)

Lincoln: "I bet Lola and Lana must have been bored out of their minds in detention…"

(It cuts to Royal Woods Elementary School where Rita parks at the front entrance. A tired Lana and Lola exit the school as they head into the van.)

Rita: "How was detention, you two?"

Lola: (irate) "The worst! It was the most painful boredom I've ever experienced in my life!"

Lana: "Yeah! What she said!" (pouts in anger)

Rita: "Well, that oughta teach you for fighting in school and for sneaking out…"

Lola: "Let's just go home… I need a killer nap..."

(Rita drives Lana and Lola back to the Loud House. Once they get there, the twins dash into the house.)

Lana: "Finally, we're home! Now, where's Lincoln?"

Lola: (tired) "As much as I wanted to play with Linky, I'm too tired for it."

(Lola slouches on the couch and sleeps.)

Lana: "Her loss. I'm gonna have some fun without you."

(Lana runs upstairs, stripping from her clothes on the way up, and busts into Lisa's room for the aging serum. She downs one of the vials, as she grows older.)

Lana: "Time for the tomboy to bang the Loud boy!"

(Lana kicks down the door to find Lincoln reading comic books, naked.)

Lincoln: (startled) "Lana?!"

Lana: (seductive) "Hey, there, Linc…"

Lincoln: "What do you need help with? I was in the middle of reading something."

Lana: "Oh, it's nothing… I just wanna tend to my big bro… Or rather, my little bro..." (shuts door with foot)

(Lana crawls onto the bed, hovering over Lincoln with a lustful gleam in her eyes.)

Lincoln: "Where's Lola? Wouldn't she want to do this too?"

Lana: "Well, she was so tired from detention, that she's taking a nap on the couch… But never mind that… I need to take good care of you..."

Lincoln: "Wait, I'm not in my adult form, Lana."

Lana: "Don't even bother, Linc… I need you now!"

(Lana locks the door and the window. She then picks Lincoln up by his armpits and kisses him passionately.)

Lana: "I really needed this, little big bro…"

(Lana sets Lincoln down onto the bed and straddled him, rubbing her pussy against his tip.)

Lana: "It's time that you face an adult as a kid, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Okay, Lana…"

(Lana lowers her pussy down Lincoln's log. She leans down, her breasts smothering Lincoln's face as she rides his dick.)

Lana: "Now, I'm bigger than you… So, you have to do what I say as the little brother…"

Lincoln: "Okay, big sis…"

Lana: "That's more like it… Now, why don't you take some weight off my boobies by drinking my mega milk?"

(Lana holds her breasts near Lincoln's face; he then licks around her nipples. He then sucks on her nipples to get to her milk.)

Lana: "There we go… Drink up, baby brother…"

(Lincoln drinks Lana's milk, as she holds Lincoln's head in place.)

Lana: "Come on, Linc… Cum in your big sis…"

Lincoln: "I'm trying, Lana…"

(Lana holds Lincoln's cheeks together, looking lovingly at him, as she smooches over his face, then his lips.)

Lana: "You like being kissed by me?"

Lincoln: "I do."

(Lana hugs Lincoln close to her, petting him on his head as she rides him.)

Lincoln: "Fuck me, Lana!"

Lana: "Go, Lincoln! Yeah!"

(Lincoln lets loose into Lana, filling her insides with his semen.)

Lana: "You did well… Let's keep going…"

(Back downstairs, Lola is still sleeping on the couch. Luna and Sam come downstairs and see her.)

Sam: "Aw, so cute… Who's that?"

Luna: "That's Lola, and she's got a bit of a temper. Plus, she gets real cranky when she gets her sleep interrupted."

Lola: (groggily) "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!"

Luna: "Don't mind us, dudette…"

Lola: "Have you seen Lana?"

Luna: "Nope, sorry."

(Luna and Sam go into the kitchen. Lola gets up and sees Lana's clothing strewn about on the stairs.)

Lola: (groans) "That girl's gotta learn to clean after herself...

(Lola hears moaning from Lincoln's room. Curious, she looks through the keyhole to see an adult Lana banging normal Lincoln.)

Lola: (livid) "Oh, I know you're dirty, Lana, but this crosses the line!"

(Lola storms into Lisa's room to take two aging serums, as she strips naked and kicks Lincoln's door.)

Lana: (turns around) "Hey, Lola. You're finally up."

Lola: "Oh, you think you can take Linky all to yourself?!"

(Lola drinks her serum, turning her into her adult form.)

Lola: "And how dare you bang Lincoln's small body?! He can't handle our adult forms in that capacity!"

Lana: "Well, I wanted to have fun with him! Even if he's an adult or not!"

Lincoln: "Hey!"

Lola: "It's not fair for Linky to suffer in this current form!"

(Lola grabs Lincoln's face and force feeds him the aging serum, turning him into his adult form. She then grabs Lana and shoved her off of Lincoln.)

Lola: "Now, it's time we fuck properly…"

(Lola wraps her breasts around Lincoln's shaft and then sucks on his tip.)

Lola: "See, Lana? You need to do this right to entice Linky…"

Lana: "Pfft, whatever…"

(Lola continues to titfuck Lincoln, as Lana kisses him and caresses his chest.)

Lana: "Even if Lola's taking over, I'm not done with you either…"

Lincoln: "Alright, twins…"

Lola: "We were so tired of that detention, and we really needed a stress reliever… And we found the best one yet..." (giggles)

(Lola sucks more of Lincoln's cock, while Lana kisses him.)

Lola: "C'mon… Gimme that cream, Linky…"

(Lola then deepthroats Lincoln to get that hot semen of his. She goes faster as Lincoln rolls his eyes back. All the while, Lana kisses Lincoln's chest and face.)

Lincoln: "Good girl, Lola… Suck that motherfucker…"

(Lola continues to suck on Lincoln as he finally cums into Lola's throat, but she isn't pulling her mouth away.)

Lincoln: "Finally, you learned how to swallow it all…"

Lola: "I've been savoring this moment since the day I grew older…"

(Lola then pulls her mouth away, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth on Lincoln's cock.)

Lola: "Lana, come get a taste of this sausage…"

Lana: "Can do!"

(Lana and Lola switch places, as Lana sucks on Lincoln's cock while Lola rubs her breasts on Lincoln's muscles.)

Lincoln: "I hope you know what you're doing, cause Lola says you have a tendency to be dirty…"

Lola: (scoffs) "Ain't that the truth…"

(Lana licks all across Lincoln's dick and balls, getting much of her slobber on them.)

Lola: "See?! She's getting that beautiful cock all dirty!"

Lana: "Well, this is how I eat my meat…"

(Lana continues to lick around Lincoln's meat and getting it covered in her spit; she then sucks on it, making very lewd sounds in the process.)

Lincoln: (moans) "Oh..."

Lana: "You like that? There's more..."

(Lana continues to suck Lincoln off, while Lola looks on with disgust.)

Lola: "Gross…"

(Lincoln cums into Lana's mouth as she pulls away.)

Lana: "That was great…"

Lincoln: "I want that pussy on my mouth… It's really dirty… I'll clean it for you..."

(Lana sits on Lincoln's face, as he eats her pussy. Lola glances at the mess Lana made of Lincoln's privates.)

Lola: "Ew! If I want to fuck you properly, I need to clean this cock…"

(Lola gets some paper towels and strokes Lincoln's cock with it to cleanse it.)

Lola: "Okay, now onto the balls…"

(Lola wipes her sister's saliva from Lincoln's balls.)

Lola: "A little of this, and a little of that…"

(Eventually, Lola has finished cleaning and cleansing Lincoln's cock.)

Lola: "There, all clean! Now, I can ride it without worrying about Lana's spit..."

Lana: "Hey!"

(Lola grabs Lincoln's log and inserts it into her pussy.)

Lola: "Now that's a nice, clean log…"

Lana: "It won't be anymore…"

Lola: "Just shut up, and let Lincoln eat your pussy!"

(Lola thrusts into Lincoln as she locks hands with him while Lana's pussy is getting licked by Lincoln.)

Lana: "Eat my pussy! Yeah!"

Lola: "Yeah! Take it, Linky!"

(Soon, Lana squirts in Lincoln's face, then he squirts into Lola as she squirts on him.)

Lana: "How did I taste, big brother?"

Lincoln: "A little dirty, but great…"

Lola: "Don't mind me… I'm not pulling out… I want you in me more…" (moves around to feel Lincoln more) "My insides are the best, aren't they?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah…"

(Lana moves off of Lincoln, who sits up and claws his nails into Lola's buttcheeks, as he ravages her pussy more.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna enjoy this…" (to Lana) "Hey, Lana, you want some more of me?"

Lana: "Fuck yeah!"

(Lana gets next to Lincoln and kisses him while he's thrusting into Lola's womb, sometimes going deeper into her womb. Lana then looks at Lola.)

Lana: "Damn, you're sexy, my younger twin…"

(Lana begins to kiss Lola on the lips, taking her by surprise.)

Lola: "Whoa… Lana..."

(Lola kisses Lana back, then they proceed to make out with each other.)

Lana: "This is hot, isn't it?"

Lola: "It is…"

(Lola then fondles with Lana's boobs, who returns it while Lincoln thrusts into Lola again.)

Lana: "Squeeze my breasts, Lola!"

Lincoln: (to Lola) "Can I squeeze yours?"

Lola: "Sure! And you better squeeze them tight!"

(Lincoln gropes Lola's breasts and squeezes them tightly. However, he squeezes them hard enough to squirt milk out her breasts.)

Lola: "Oh, getting feisty, aren't we?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, babe…" (smacks her tits and butt)

(Lincoln holds Lola's hips down on his groin, as he fills her pussy with cum again.)

Lola: "I love it when you cum into me…"

(Lola gets off of Lincoln's log, then he stretches his arms and yawns.)

Lincoln: "I'm spent for the day…"

Lola: "Aw, man…"

Lincoln: "Sorry, guys. I just banged you guys, as well as Luna and Sam. I need a break."

Lana: "Alright… We'll find something else to do while we're adults…"

Lincoln: "There's Dad..."

(The twins eagerly smile as they run downstairs to their father.)

Lincoln: "Okay, time to shrink back to a kid…"

(Lincoln takes a de-aging serum and drinks it, turning him back to an eleven year old. He gets dressed in his regular clothes.)

Lincoln: "Now to watch TV…" (goes downstairs)

(In the Loud parents' room, Lola and Lana barge in.)

Lynn Sr.: "Lana! Lola! Why are you in here like that?!"

Lola: "Cause we want to play with you, Daddy…"

(Lola shuts and locks the door. Lana then pulls Lynn Sr.'s pants down to reveal his large cock.)

Lana: "Wow… Lincoln must've gotten his endowment from you, Daddy…"

Lola: (grips her father's balls) "And he got his balls too!"

(Lana sucks on Lynn Sr.'s dick and Lola sucks on his balls, both of them staring up at him with lustful eyes.)

Lynn Sr.: "You're doing a great job down there, girls…"

Lana and Lola: "Thanks, Daddy…"

Lynn Sr.: "Why don't you two come on the bed with me?"

Lola: "Yeah!"

Lana: "Alright!"

(Lana and Lola sit on the bed with Lynn Sr. as they both kiss their father on the lips.)

Lynn Sr.: "Who wants Daddy's meat first?"

Lana and Lola: "Me! No, me!"

Lynn Sr.: "Girls, girls. Why don't you…" (grabs a quarter) "Flip a coin?"

Lana: "Heads!"

Lola: "Tails!"

(Lynn Sr. flips the quarter, as it lands on tails.)

Lynn Sr.: "It's tails. Lola's first."

Lana: (at the same time as Lola) "No!"

Lola: (at the same time as Lana) "Yes!"

(Lola then looks at Lynn Sr.'s meat with extreme lust as she licks her lips.)

Lola: "I'm gonna empty your balls…"

(Lola sucks on Lynn Sr.'s cock while he rolls his eyes back and moans. Outside the room, Lincoln is watching TV and hears his father's moans. He increases the volume on the TV.)

Lincoln: "Don't wanna hear that for the whole movie."

(Back in the room, Lynn Sr. ejaculates into Lola's mouth, who gleefully gulps down each load spurted.)

Lola: "You taste yummy, Daddy…"

Lynn Sr.: "Thanks, Lola."

Lana: "Can I get a turn now?!"

Lola: "Sure… Daddy's all yours now…"

(Lola scoots away, as Lana pounces onto Lynn Sr., as she kisses her father's lips.)

Lana: "Don't worry, Dad! I'll make you cum more than Lola did!"

Lola: "I doubt it."

(Lana lies on top of Lynn Sr.'s torso, as she strokes his cock with her feet.)

Lana: "You like my footjob?"

Lynn Sr.: "Keep going, sweetie…"

(Lana strokes Lynn Sr.'s massive cock with her feet. He cums, coating Lana's body in his seed.)

Lana: "Sweet!"

Lola: "Look at all that yogurt gone to waste…"

Lana: "No worries… I'm tasting this now…"

(Lana scoops some cum off her chest and licks it up, then tends to the rest.)

Lola: ""Whatever, I want your dick inside me, Daddy…"

(Lynn Sr. lifts Lola's right leg, as he puts his dick into her pussy.)

Lola: (squeals in delight) "Give it to me, Daddy…"

Lana: "Hey, Daddy, you want this ass on your face?"

Lynn Sr.: "You bet!"

(Lana shoves her rear in front of Lynn Sr.'s face, he switches between licking her pussy and asshole while he bangs Lola.)

Lola: "Pound me, Daddy! Yeah!"

Lana: "Lick my ass, Daddy!"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, twins! Yes!"

(Outside the room, Lincoln is still watching his movie, and hears the moans and screams of his father and twin sisters.)

Lincoln: "That's it! I give up!" (goes upstairs)

Lola: "Yeah, fill me up!"

(Lynn Sr. pumps Lola up with his cum, as Lana squirts on his face.)

Lynn Sr.: "Thanks for the workout, girls…"

Lola and Lana: "No problem, Daddy…"

(Lola cleans off everybody with paper towels, then she and Lana leave the room.)

Lana: "I wanna be a six year old again…"

Lola: "Same. Come on."

(Lana and Lola head upstairs and each drink a de-aging serum, turning them back into six year olds. They then get dressed in their regular clothes.)

Lola: "Great to be my cute little self again..."

Lana: "And I'm back to being my dirty self once more…"

Lola: "Unfortunately."

(In Lincoln's room, he's playing a video game on his handheld system.)

Lincoln: "C'mon, get the bonus…"

(A note slips through Lincoln's door as he picks it up.)

Lincoln: (reads it) "At nighttime, come to our room for a special surprise... Love, Lori and Leni." (deadpan) "Oh, I wonder what it could possibly be…"

Lori: (from outside) "We heard that!"

Lincoln: "Stop eavesdropping!"

Leni: (from outside) "Don't forget, Linky!"

Lincoln: (annoyed) "I won't!"

Lori: "And bring an aging serum too! Well, 9 of them..."

Lincoln: "Wait, why nine?"

Leni: "There's some special guests coming…"

Lori: (shushing) "Shh! Keep it a secret for tonight!"

Lincoln: "When exactly at nighttime?"

Lori: "At midnight."

Lincoln: "Fine."

Leni: "We love you, Linky…" (blows kiss) "See you later, cutie-pie…"

Lincoln: "See ya…" (to himself) "Goddammit…"


	3. Midnight Fun

(At nighttime, Lincoln, in his PJs, checks his alarm clock to see it's 12:00 midnight.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Here we go…"

(Lincoln, carrying nine serum bottles, heads to Lori and Leni's room. He knocks on the door.)

Lori: "Who's there?!"

Lincoln: "It's Lincoln, Lori. Here for that surprise."

Leni: "It's open."

(Lincoln opens the door to find Lori and Leni in bathrobes, as well as their friends, Carol, Becky, Dana, Fiona, Mandee, and Jackie.)

Leni: "Hiya, Linky…"

Lincoln: "What could you girls want at midnight?"

Fiona: "We all want that Lincoln log, but bigger…"

Jackie: "I've been waiting on you for a long, long time…"

Carol: "We're dying to see what you look like aged up…"

Lincoln: (pinches nose) "Oh, god…" (glances at Dana and Becky) "Say, I never did anything with you two before…"

Becky: "Tonight's your chance to rectify that…"

Dana: "After the sex stories we heard from the others, we wanted in too."

Lori: "You got the serums, little bro?"

Mandee: "We all want to grow old too..."

Lincoln: "Yes, and I got nine de-aging serums too… Let's get this over with..."

Lori: "Us first, Lincy…"

(Lori locks the door as she and the other girls each strip their bathrobes to reveal their naked bodies.)

Lincoln: "Big deal… You're naked…"

Leni: "Ah… There's more…"

(The girls each take a serum from the stack as they each drink it. The serum takes effect, as the girls' hair, butts, and breasts all got bigger and their bodies got taller. Lincoln gets really hard.)

Jackie: "Whoa! If that's the length of regular Lincoln, I totes can't wait to see adult Lincoln's."

Becky: "I look so fucking hot!"

Carol: (gropes her boobs) "Look at these things! These look like hentai boobs!"

Fiona: "My ass is so huge! Way bigger than before!"

Mandee: "C'mon, Lincoln, get older too!"

Dana: "What she said!"

Girls: (chanting) "Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

(Lincoln drinks the aging serum, growing his body with muscles, a six pack, goatee, and a really large penis and testicles.)

Lincoln: "There. You girls happy?"

Jackie: (surprised and euphoric) "NO…. WAY! That's your older form?!"

Lincoln: "I admit, the muscles and six pack are a nice add-on."

Dana: "What chiseled features you have…" (feels around his muscles)

Carol: "Linky, you're a real dreamboat like this…"

Lincoln: (blushes) "Aw, thanks…"

Jackie: "Holy shit…"

(Jackie takes a tight, firm grip on Lincoln's log.)

Jackie: "This log is pure perfection!"

Leni: "He's a total hottie, isn't he?"

Fiona: "Not just any hottie… He's a fucking hunk!"

Becky: "So… Who's gonna get this Lincoln Log first?"

All of the girls: "ME!"

(The girls then argue on who to get Lincoln's cock first. Lincoln whistles at them to stop fighting.)

Lincoln: "Let's go from least to most experienced with me…"

Becky: "That means I go first..."

Dana: "I wanna go first!"

Lincoln: (pinches nose) "Oh, boy… How about this? Dana's first, then Becky."

Dana: (content) "Done."

Becky: "Fine."

(Dana goes to Lincoln and get on her knees. She takes a firm look at his cock and reaches out to touch it.)

Dana: "This is completely unreal… How is your cock so big, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "I honestly don't know, Dana… What I do know is that girls love huge packages…"

(Lincoln winks at the other girls, who laugh and wave at him.)

Dana: "I don't think I'll be able to fit this thing in my mouth, pussy, or ass."

Lincoln: "Don't worry, Dana… It'll fit. Now, just open your mouth..."

(Dana opens her mouth with her tongue hanging out. Lincoln slowly approaches Dana with his cock directed for her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Now, suck it up…"

(Dana begins to suck on the tip of Lincoln's huge cock.)

Dana: "Mmm… This dick tastes so good…"

Lincoln: "Go as long as you want, Dana…"

(Dana goes further down Lincoln's cock, engulfing half of his length.)

Lincoln: "There you go! Now you're getting it!"

(Furrowing her brows, Dana grips Lincoln's hips and takes the rest of his dick into her mouth, all the way to his base.)

Lincoln: (lustful) "Oh, y-y-yeah…"

(Dana sucks on Lincoln with all her might, as Lincoln pulls on her hair to raise her up. He cums into Dana's throat. She initially coughs on his dick, but buckles up and drinks all the sperm coming her way. She pulls away, making a pop sound.)

Lincoln: "So… How was your first cock, Dana?"

Dana: "It was… great."

Becky: "My turn yet?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah! Get over here, Becks."

(Dana stands up and moves, as Becky sashays towards Lincoln.)

Becky: (stroking Lincoln's cock) "You strong enough to pick me up?"

Lincoln: "You'll see…"

(Lincoln picks Becky up by her armpits and hovers her over his head.)

Lincoln: "Does that work for you?"

Becky: "Yep! Now, turn me upside down."

Lincoln: "I see where you're going with this!"

(Lincoln turns Becky upside down so her pussy is facing him and his cock is facing Becky.)

Becky: "Dig in up there, Linky…"

(Lincoln licks Becky's pussy while she sucks his cock.)

Becky: "Enjoying my pussy, honey?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, you taste really sweet… How's that sausage for you?"

Becky: "It tastes great. Best sausage I've ever had."

(Lincoln and Becky continue their orals, as they lick their privates away. Becky cums on Lincoln's face while he cums down Becky's throat.)

Lincoln: "That was great…"

Becky: "Same here."

Lincoln "Carol, you're up!"

Carol: "Let's do this! I always wanted to have another session with you!"

(Carol then turns her body around and shows her ass.)

Carol: "Fuck me while I'm standing…"

Lincoln: "You got it!"

(Lincoln then grabs Carol's butt and rams his cock into her pussy. He pulls her arms back, as he plunders her pussy.)

Carol: "Yes, now pound my pussy!"

(Lincoln moves up and down while he's thrusting into Carol's pussy.)

Carol: "Yeah, yeah! Go, Lil' Linky!"

Lincoln: "That's new. Lil' Linky. Got a nice ring to it."

Carol: "Fuck me! Fuck me!" (squeals)

(Lincoln goes faster into Carol's womb, as the latter squeals and moans in delight.)

Lincoln: "You like that, Care-Bear?"

Carol: "I do! I really do! Faster!"

(Lincoln goes faster into Carol's womb.)

Carol: "I'm cumming!"

Lincoln: "Same here!"

(Lincoln came into Carol's womb while she came onto Lincoln's log. Their cum drips onto the bedroom's carpet.)

Lincoln: "You're up, Fiona!"

Fiona: "Oh, yeah. You missed my huge ass?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah! And it's even better with your new bod..."

(Lincoln gropes Fiona's ass as she fondles with his balls. He pushes Fiona onto Leni's bed and puts his log in between Fiona's asscheeks, giving her an assjob.)

Lincoln: "Plump and jiggly… Just the way I like my girls' booties…"

Fiona: "Oh, you…"

(Fiona shakes her butt, letting Lincoln's cock move up and down.)

Fiona: "Getting close?"

Lincoln: "No… Permission to ram your pussy?"

Fiona: "Sure…"

(Lincoln slides his dick into Fiona's pussy and immediately thrusts into her, making a loud slap from colliding with her buttcheeks.)

Fiona: "Clap those cheeks you love so much!"

Lincoln: "Lean up to me so I can feel those tits…"

(Fiona lifts her body up, as Lincoln gropes her breasts.)

Fiona: "Bet you're real thirsty. You can have my breast milk if you are…"

(Lincoln squeezes Fiona's nipples to get her milk out, as he drinks it.)

Lincoln: "This is really sweet milk…"

Fiona: "I knew you'd like it, sweetie..."

(Lincoln shoots his cum into Fiona's womb.)

Fiona: "Great job..."

Lincoln: "Jackie, come here."

Mandee: "Actually, I wanted to go. Jackie's better than me when it comes to sex."

Lincoln: "Alright. Whatever makes the process faster…"

(Mandee goes to Lincoln, as Fiona leaves. Mandee crawls onto the bed, focusing on Lincoln's huge cock swaying side to side.)

Mandee: "I wanna see your ass…"

Lincoln: "Um, okay, I guess…"

(Lincoln turns around to show his ass to Mandee. She grips it for a bit and licks her lips.)

Mandee: "You mind if I have a taste of your asshole?"

Lincoln: "Well, only Leni tried that, so… Sure, go for it!"

(Mandee sticks her tongue in Lincoln's anus and licks away, while Lincoln moans.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

Mandee: "Tell me how to make you cum like this…"

Lincoln: "When Leni did it, she licked my asshole while she stroked my cock."

(Mandee then grabs Lincoln's cock with her right hand, as she licks his asshole some more.)

Lincoln: "Yeah… That's it..."

Mandee: "You like that?"

Lincoln: "I do…"

(Mandee gets an idea; she takes her left hand, and sticks her fingers into Lincoln's asshole.)

Lincoln: (alarmed) "Hey, now!"

Lori: (hushed) "Keep it down! Are you trying to get us caught?!"

Mandee: "Sorry, Lincoln. Was just trying something new…"

Lincoln: "It's okay. Sorry, I yelled. You can keep going..."

(Mandee fingers Lincoln's asshole as he moans, he cums out of his cock and on Leni's sheets.)

Mandee: "Ah, you came… How was it...?"

Lincoln: "I… actually liked it, Mandee…"

Jackie: "It's time for the two of us to go rough…"

(Jackie gets onto Lori's bed and spreads her body across it. Lincoln gets up and approaches Jackie.)

Lincoln: "You still love it rough?"

Jackie: "Give it to me, you albino motherfucker…"

(Lincoln rams his cock into Jackie's pussy and grips her neck tight, as he ravages her.)

Jackie: "Choke me harder!"

(Lincoln grips Jackie's neck as he slams into her pussy. Jackie uses her free arms to smack Lincoln's body and buttocks.)

Lincoln: "Take it like the little dickslut you are…"

(Lincoln removes his hands and slaps Jackie's breasts around hard. She gets up and grabs both of Lincoln's cheeks, beaming at him with a malevolent and horny glare...)

Jackie: "I want that Loud tongue…"

(Jackie puts her tongue into Lincoln's mouth as she makes out with him, suckling on his tongue French style and squeezing his face tighty.)

Dana: "Whoa."

Mandee: "That's Jackie for you. She LOVES it rough."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna fill you up all the way with my nut!"

Jackie: "And I'm gonna push it all in with my squash!"

(Jackie smooches Lincoln all around as the latter bounces Jackie into her womb. She gets off of Lincoln and pushes him on the bed, hitting his bed on the bed frame. She slams down onto Lincoln's pelvis.)

Jackie: "Get your ass up and give me that tongue…"

(Lincoln sits up, getting by support by clawing Jackie's breasts, and smooches her barbarically.)

Jackie: "Fill me up, you fucking bastard!"

(Jackie begins to slap Lincoln's cheek really hard and bite on his neck like she's a mountain lion.)

Lincoln: "You better take it, whore!"

Jackie: "I'm planning to, dickhead!"

(Lincoln furiously cums into Jackie's womb while she cums all around Lincoln's log.)

Jackie: "You did great… But don't expect me to go easy on you next time…"

Lincoln: "Whatever, Jacqueline…" (gets up) "Leni, you're up."

Leni: (excited) "Yay!"

(Leni gets on the bed and rubs Lincoln's cock with her feet as he moans.)

Lincoln: "No one can do footjobs better than you, Leni…"

Leni: "I've got something else for you…"

Lincoln: "Which is?"

(Leni removes her feet from Lincoln's cock and crawls closer to him. She starts kissing his face, then goes down to kiss his neck and chest.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Leni continues to kiss on Lincoln's body until she reaches his cock. She uses her tongue to lick inside his urethra, the hole on the top of his cock.)

Lincoln: (rolls eyes back; moaning) "Holy fuck…"

Leni: "So, this hole here is where your sperm comes out?"

Lincoln: "Yep, and that is what's been making me cum…"

(Leni continue to lick the urethra, groping Lincoln's balls in tandem. He cums onto Leni's face and bosom.)

Leni: (half-lidded) "Good boy… Now be an even better boy and fuck me senseless..."

(After Leni licks the cum off her body, Lincoln crawls up to Leni, grips and positions Leni's butt in front of him, and rams his cock into her pussy.)

Leni: "There you go!"

(Lincoln pounds Leni's pussy doggystyle, as her body sweat and tears of joy form in her eyes.)

Leni: "Yeah, yeah! Fuck me!" (squeals loudly)

Lincoln: "Shh! It's still nighttime…"

Leni: "Sorry. I just loved getting fucked from behind!"

Lincoln: "And I love thicc ladies like you…"

(Lincoln pounds Leni as he goes deeper into her womb. He also smacks her buttcheeks hard, making them blush red.)

Leni: "Smack those cheeks!"

(Lincoln smacks them even harder, leaving red prints on them.)

Leni: "I want to hug you while you're fucking me!"

(Leni and Lincln change positions as she hugs Lincoln, letting their chests press up against each other.)

Lincoln: "Hug me harder!"

(Leni clamps her arms and legs around Lincoln, as he makes stronger thrusts into her.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, let's go!"

(Leni and Lincoln thrust into each other even stronger and faster as they both cum at the same time; the two moan in ecstasy.)

Leni: "Totes amazing…"

(Leni pulls out of Lincoln as she rests on the bed.)

Lincoln: "And last but not least…"

Lori: "Your dear oldest sister, Lori…"

(Lori sashays towards Lincoln and gives him a lap dance to show her assets off. Fully enticed, Lincoln starts jerking off.)

Lori: "This ain't no strip club, little bro… Get up and touch me all you want…" (blows kiss to Lincoln)

(Lincoln gets up and goes behind Lori; he uses his left hand to clamp on her breasts, while he uses his right hand to clamp on her vagina. His dick grinds between Lori's buttcheeks, moving up and down as he gropes her.)

Lincoln: "You have everything a man would look for in a woman's body, sis…"

Lori: "Thanks..." (rubs butt against Lincoln's cock) "And you got everything a woman would look for in a man's body, bro…"

(Lori and Lincoln then make out with each other, as they continue to grope on each other's bodies.)

Lori: "That's enough… I want you more than ever!"

(In response, Lincoln picks Lori up by her hips and holds her legs up with his forearms, as he impales her asshole with his dick.)

Lori: (filled with lust and excitement) "OH, YEAH!"

Leni: "Shush, Lori!"

(Lori locks lips with Lincoln to keep quiet, moaning into his mouth as he anal fucks her.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You want more? You want more?!"

Lori: "Make me a woman! Make me a woman!" (moans)

(Soon, Lincoln cums into Lori's asshole, it leaking out and dripping down Lincoln's groin.)

Lori: "That was…. S-so awesome… It's overflowing..."

(Lincoln pulls out from Lori and falls on his back on her bed. He looks up to see Lori squatting over his crotch.)

Lori: "I need your meat in my pussy too…"

Lincoln: (groans) "Fine…"

(Lori slams down on Lincoln's cock, as it enters her pussy and she bites her lip in blissful pleasure.)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah! Pound this pussy! Pound it like a man!"

(Lincoln starts thrusting into Lori, then pinches and tweaks her clitoris, making her squeal.)

Lori: "That's it! Fondle with my entire vagina!"

(Lincoln pulls at Lori's clit, making her squirt cum on his chest and face.)

Lincoln: "Amazing! You came immediately from me fondling your pussy..."

Lori: "That's my weak point, Linc… Now, lemme find yours…"

(Lori pulls on Lincoln's testicles and squeezes them, making Lincoln's toes curl.)

Lincoln: "Why you…!"

(Suddenly, Lincoln overflows Lori's pussy with his cum, as it leaks out onto both their groins.)

Lori: "It seems that we found both our weak points…"

Lincoln: (pulls out of Lori) "Lay down on your back so I can get your vagina clean…"

(Lori does so, as Lincoln licks around and inside her vagina; she grips the bedsheets.)

Lori: "Clean me up! Clean me like a roomba!"

(Lincoln holds her thighs apart, as he savors the taste of her pussy.)

Lincoln: "Almost done!"

(Lincoln pulls away from Lori's pussy, which is now clean.)

Lincoln: "Wanna taste yourself?"

Lori: "Sure."

(Lincoln kisses Lori, transferring the contents of her pussy on his tongue into her mouth.)

Lori: (breaks the kiss) "So good…"

Lincoln: "Gotta do me too…" (points to his dick)

Lori: (half-lidded) "Don't mind if I do…"

(Lori sucks on Lincoln's cock to clean him, as he moans. She removes her mouth from his cock as saliva trails from her mouth.)

Lori: "You're always tasty…"

Lincoln: "Welp, that's everyone. Good night…"

(Lincoln starts to leave Lori and Leni's room, but then feels various hands pulling him back, keeping him from departing.)

Jackie: "C'mon, sweetie! Please stay!"

Carol: "We just want to snuggle with you…"

Lincoln: "Let me go!"

Dana: "We want to cuddle that log… Please, stay!"

(The girls plead at Lincoln to stay with them in Lori and Leni's room; he sighs.)

Lincoln: "Okay, fine… I'll stay…"

Leni: "Yay!"

Lori: "But here's the deal… We all stay naked and in our aged bodies…"

Lincoln: "For the rest of the night, right?"

Lori: "Yep!"

Lincoln: "Okay, fine. It's a deal. Now, let's get some sleep…"

Lori: "You can use my body as a bed…"

(Lori lies on the floor, as Lincoln lies on Lori's body, who hugs him tightly. The other girls all cuddle around Lincoln tightly, with their bosoms around his face and many hands groping his cock.)

The girls: "Nighty night, Linky…"

(Everyone drifts to sleep.)


	4. Sunday And Punishment

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln is still asleep, sandwiched between the masses of 8 babes.)

Lincoln: (in his sleep) "That was crazy…"

(Then, Lincoln feels something moist on his penis. He looks down to find his penis is wet and a sleeping Leni sucking on it.)

Lincoln: "Wanting to start early?"

Rita: (from outside) "Hey, Lori! Leni! Have you seen Lincoln anywhere?"

Lincoln: "Huh?" (hushed) "Lori, Leni, wake up!"

Lori: (yawns) "Morning, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, good morning… Mom's outside!"

Lori: "What?"

Leni: "I'll get it."

(Leni gets out from the dogpile and opens the bedroom door.)

Lincoln: (gasps) "Leni, no!"

(Leni opens the door to reveal Rita.)

Leni: "Hey, Mom."

Rita: "Good morning, sweetie… Have you seen Linc--" (glances at Lori, Lincoln, and their friends) "Wait… What the hell's going on?"

Leni: "Uh, you see…"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Lori and Leni invited me to their room to have an orgy with their friends…."

Lori: "Way to be a snitch…"

Rita: "Why didn't you tell me you guys were inviting your friends over?"

Lori: "Wanted it to be a surprise…"

Rita: "Okay, that make sense."

Lincoln: "Can I please turn back into a kid now?!"

Rita: "Right after you take a shower, honey…"

Lincoln: "Okay…" (leaves the room)

Rita: "As for the rest of you… Back to your young selves and go home..."

Lori: "Okay, fine. Sorry, girls..."

Carol: "It's alright. Thanks for the fun time, Lori."

Dana: "Yeah, that Lincoln log was the best."

Leni: "No problem! Come back anytime!"

(Lori and Leni's friends take eight of the eleven serums and drink it, transforming them back into teenagers. Then, they get dressed back up.)

Fiona: "I'm totally letting Miguel know about this."

Mandee: That was awesome."

Jackie: "Alright, we're off."

(Lori and Leni's friends leave the house.)

Leni: "See ya!"

Rita: "You two, come with me…"

(Lori and Leni follow Rita downstairs.)

Leni: "Mom, where are we going?"

Rita: "You'll see…"

(Back upstairs, Adult Lincoln is in the shower, jacking off.)

Lincoln: "There's nothing like a hot shower to soothe your mood."

(The door opens as someone steps in.)

???: "Room for one more?"

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln sees that it's Adult Lucy in nothing but a black towel.)

Lucy: "Hey there, whitey…"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lucy. You wanna join in here?"

Lucy: "Yeah, let's make some gray!"

(Lucy tosses her towel away, as she steps into the shower and immediately makes out with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Ya know, I've always wondered what your eyes looked like under all that hair…"

Lucy: "I guess you can take a peek…"

(Lincoln pushes away the hair covering Lucy's eyes to see her eyes. Her pupils are scarlet red.)

Lincoln: "Wow… Your eyes are so beautiful..."

Lucy: (blushes) "Thanks, Lincoln… It's the first time someone saw my eyes since I was a baby..."

Lincoln: "So… are you gonna keep your eyes out like this?"

Lucy: "I think it's best that I keep my eyes a secret…"

Lincoln: "Oh, so people will mistake you for that ghost girl from "The Ring"?"

Lucy: "Oh, I know."

(Lincoln's cock pats against Lucy's stomach, grabbing her attention.)

Lucy: "Oh… Getting close to my belly button…"

Lincoln: "Is your belly button an innie or an outie?"

Lucy: "Innie, why?"

(Lincoln gets an idea, and pushes his cock into Lucy's belly button.)

Lucy: "Gasp. What is this?"

Lincoln: "A new maneuver I'd like to call the belly-job."

Lucy: "Okay. Let's try it."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lucy's belly button, as he fondles her breasts.)

Lincoln: "For my gloomy sister, your breasts are great."

Lucy: "This feels really weird…"

Lincoln: "Oh, you want me to stop?"

Lucy: "No… Keep going…"

(Lincoln keeps fucking Lucy's belly button, as he suckles on her nipples.)

Lucy: "That's it. Suck on my nipples."

(As Lincoln drinks Lucy's milk, he cums into her belly button.)

Lucy: "Nice shooting, Lincoln."

Lincoln: (pulls out) "You get on all fours and suck on this dick."

Lucy: "You got it."

(Lucy gets on all fours, as she sucks on Lincoln's dick.

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Go, Lucy…"

(Meanwhile, downstairs… Rita, Lori, and Leni are in the kitchen.)

Leni: "Why are we in the kitchen, Mom?"

Rita: "You and Lori are getting punished… Now, you two lie down on the floor and keep your bodies spread open…"

(Lori and Leni do so.)

Leni: (whining) "I don't wanna get punished!"

Rita: "Too late for that…"

(Rita takes her clothes off too, leaving them scattered on the kitchen floor. She then starts scavenging through the fridge.)

Lori: "What are you doing?"

(Rita continues to look through the fridge until she pulls out several eggplants.)

Rita: "Ah, here they are… But there's still something else…"

(Rita then rummages through the cabinet under the sink and gets out a bottle of lubricant.)

Lori: "Lube and eggplant?"

Rita: "Since you girls love getting fucked behind my back, it's about time that I show you how it's really done…"

Leni: "Mom, please! I'm begging you!"

Rita: "It's too late for begging…"

(Rita gets on her knees and slides her fingers into Lori and Leni's vaginas.)

Lori: "Mom… Stop…"

Rita: "Shh! I'm in control now…"

(Rita then starts fisting her oldest daughter's vaginas, as they squeal and moan.)

Rita: "You want to bang behind my back? This is what happens..."

Leni: "Mom, please… You're stretching our pussies out…"

Rita: "Good… You girls deserve it..."

Lori: "Why you…!"

(Lori and Leni's clits squirt out their cum, coating Rita's hands. She pulled her hand out of her daughter's vaginas and observes the mess they made.)

Rita: "Now, time for my little slutty daughters to have a taste of themselves…"

Leni and Lori: "What?!"

(Rita holds her cum-drenched hands over Lori and Leni's lips and slides her hands into their mouths.)

Lori: (muffled) "Damn it, Mom!"

Rita: "Like the taste of disobeying whores, eh?"

Leni: "I don't! Get off!"

Rita: "Now… onto the eggplants…"

Leni: "Don't do it!!"

(Rita spreads the pussy lips of both her oldest daughters to see how far they've been stretched. She then applies lube to the end of two eggplants.)

Lori: "What are you doing with those?"

Rita: "This!"

(Without any hesitation, Rita rams both eggplants into the girls' vaginas, causing them to scream in pain. Upstairs, Lincoln is thrusting into Lucy's pussy. He hears the screaming from upstairs.)

Lucy: "What was that?"

Lincoln: "Eh, probably nothing. Now hold still, Luce."

(Lincoln grips Lucy's hips, as he fucks her and cums into her womb. Back downstairs, Rita is furiously thrusting the eggplants into Lori and Leni's vagina, causing blood and cum to spew out.)

Leni: (crying) "Mom… Stop… We're sorry…"

Rita: "You're going to take these dicks like the little skanks you are…"

Lori: (trying to endure) "They're not even the right size or length! You fiendish witch!"

Rita: "That didn't stop you girls from Lincoln as a kid and adult…"

Lori: "These are eggplants! Not dildos or a real penis!"

Rita: "Now that'll teach you for banging behind my back!"

Lori: "You banged Lincoln behind our backs too!"

Rita: "Just shut up, and enjoy this…"

(Rita pushes the eggplants further into Leni and Lori's womb, causing them to wail in pain. This makes them squirt out a mix of urine and cum on the tile floor.)

Leni: "Mom…" (coughs up semen) "Please stop…"

Rita: "I'll stop when I say I'll stop!"

(Upstairs, Lincoln and Lucy is done with their shower, as they put on their towels.)

Lincoln: "That was some great shower sex, sis…"

Lucy: "Thanks, I really love it too…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

(The two hear some wailing from downstairs.)

Lincoln: "What is that?"

Lucy: "It came from downstairs." (takes Lincoln's hand) "Come on."

(Lincoln and Lucy investigate they downstairs disturbance; they hear noises in the kitchen.)

Lucy: "It came from the kitchen."

(The two go in to see Rita penetrating Lori and Leni with moistened eggplants.)

Lincoln: "Mom, what the hell are you doing?!"

Rita: "Teaching them a lesson!"

Lucy: ""With eggplants?"

Leni: "Make her stop… Please!"

Lincoln: "Mom, enough! This has gone on too far!"

Lori: "Lincoln, please… Save us…"

Rita: "Lincoln, why aren't you back to a kid yet?"

Lincoln: "For starters, you said I had to take a shower before I turned back into a kid. Plus..." (lovingly at Lucy) "There's been some complications with the shower…"

(Lucy giggles at the compliment.)

Lincoln: "And second, don't you think this is unfair how you're treating Lori and Leni right now?"

Rita: "Unfair, you say?"

(Rita looks at Lori and Leni, who are weeping and clutching the eggplants inserted in their ground to try and pull them out.)

Rita: "Maybe I have gotten too far…" (sighs) "I'm so sorry, girls…"

(Rita pulls the eggplants out of her daughters' vaginas. Lori and Leni slowly get up, keeping their legs together.)

Lori: (quivering) "You're… gonna… p-pay for this…"

Leni: (weeping) "My vagina hurts…"

(Lori and Leni both take ice packs from the freezers and place it on their privates. Lynn Sr. comes in.)

Lynn Sr.: "Hey, Rita, I need to borrow Vanzilla for a few--." (looks at his eggplants.) "My eggplants! My beautiful eggplants! What happened?!"

Lucy: "Mom shoved them inside Lori and Leni's vaginas."

Rita: "Got a little carried away, honey. But we can always get more…" (laughs nervously)

Lynn Sr.: (growling) "Rita...!"

(Lynn Sr. grabs Rita's hand, as he takes her to their room as the former shuts and locks the door.)

Leni: "Ooh… Mom's in trouble…"

Lincoln: "Yeah. I think I had enough fun for one day. I'm gonna turn back into a kid."

Lucy: "Sigh. It was fun while it lasted…"

(Lincoln goes upstairs to grab a serum to change back to his eleven year old self. He changes into his clothes.)

Lincoln: (yawns) "Time for a quick nap…"

(Lincoln plops on his bed as he closes his eyes and go to sleep. Meanwhile, in the Loud parents' room...)

Rita: "Please, I'm sorry!"

Lynn Sr.: "Sorry doesn't cut it! Those eggplants cost me 30!"

(It shows Lynn Sr. spanking Rita's bare butt on the bed, much to the latter's unexpected arousal.)

Lynn Sr.: "Take this spanking!"

Rita: (lustful) "Yeah… I've been a bad, bad girl…"

Lynn Sr.: "You want it harder?!"

Rita: "Yes, Daddy… Make this bad momma bottom red!"

(Lynn Sr. does it harder, to Rita's joy.)

Lynn Sr.: "You're actually enjoying this? This is supposed to be your punishment for ruining my eggplants."

Rita: "Yeah, punish me more…"

(Getting an idea, Lynn Sr. slides his hand between Rita's folds and viciously fingers her pussy.)

Rita: "Yeah, stick those fingers into my pussy…"

Lynn Sr.: "Not just those…"

(Lynn Sr. then begins fisting Rita's pussy, causing her to squeal in joy.)

Rita: "Oh, yeah! Give me that fist!"

(Suddenly, Lynn Sr. pulls his hand out of Rita and shoves her onto the floor. He then quickly undoes his clothes.)

Lynn Sr.: "Now, here's your other "punishment", sweetheart."

(Lynn Sr. holds Rita up so she's on her knees. Then, he rubs his penis against her lips.)

Lynn Sr.: "You like that dick all up in your face, honey?"

Rita: "Yes! I want every last inch of it down my throat!"

(As Rita opens her mouth, Lynn Sr. grips the back of her head and thrusts forward, force-feeding her his cock.)

Lynn Sr.: "Suck it! Suck it!"

(Rita's eyes roll back, as Lynn Sr.'s making her deepthroat him. Her pussy squirts like crazy with each thrust.)

Rita: (muffled) "Yeah, yeah!"

Lynn Sr.: "OK, back on the bed…"

(Pulling out of Rita's mouth to her disappointment, Lynn Sr. picks her up and sets her on her back on the bed. Rita is still facing Lynn Sr.'s cock, as she licks his tip and urethra.)

Lynn Sr.: "Good girl, now open wide and don't move…"

(Lynn Sr. shoves the rest of his cock down Rita's throat, to her supreme joy; he climbs onto the bed and grips her hips, as he thrusts into Rita's mouth, his balls slapping against her eyes and nose.)

Lynn Sr.: "Take this, cocksucker!"

Rita: (muffled) "I forgot how good your cock tasted!"

(Lynn Sr. thrusts into Rita's mouth as he cums. Rita gleefully consumes each load, slightly filling her stomach.)

Lynn Sr.: "You learned your lesson about defiling my veggies?"

Rita: "I did… Now, please keep fucking me, honey..."

(Lynn Sr. crawls up the bed and puts his log into Rita's pussy. He then locks lips with her, as they grope each other's bodies.)

Rita: "Make me into a cream puff!"

Lynn Sr.: "Cream puff? I'm gonna be stuffing ya like a turkey!"

(Lynn Sr. thrusts into Rita faster and smacks her buttocks around. He then gropes his wife's breasts.)

Rita: "That's it! Squeeze them!"

(Lynn Sr. claws into Rita's breasts, as he lets his load loose in her pussy.)

Rita: "Oh, yeah… Now this is a punishment… So, honey, you want any more kids?"

Lynn Sr.: "No. 11 is enough!"

Rita: "Oh, fine…"

(Lynn Sr. pulls out and lies on the bed, stroking his cock. Rita fingers her pussy and licks up the excess cum from it. She then cuddles with her husband.)

Rita: "This reminds me of when we first did it… All those years ago..."

Lynn Sr.: "Yeah… Can still work out magic together after all this time…"

Rita: "And it's all thanks to our kids…"

(Lynn Sr. and Rita share a kiss, as they fall asleep.)

ONE HOUR LATER…

(In his room, Lincoln wakes up and yawns.)

Lincoln: "What a great nap… Now, who to bang next?" (realizes something) "Luan hasn't had any rounds with me in a while…" (gets up) "Yeah, let's see what she's up to…"

(Lincoln exits his room and enters Luna and Luan's room.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Luan, are you here? Luan?"

(Lincoln looks around the room to find Luan. He goes into the closet and a net emerges, trapping him. Luan pops up from behind the bedroom door.)

Luan: "Ha-ha! Got you, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "I should've known!"

(Luan cuts the net open with some scissors, freeing Lincoln.)

Luan: "What brings you here in my neck of the woods?"

Lincoln: "You up for a session with the Lincoln Log?"

Luan: "Can do! I knew you were "cumming" to get me!" (laughs)

Lincoln: "Bad joke aside… I'll get the serums so we can do it."

Luan: "Okay."

(A couple minutes later, Lincoln comes back with two serums in hand.)

Luan: "Okay, let's strip down and drink up!"

(Lincoln and Luan take off their clothes, left in their birthday suits, and each drink a serum bottle. They both turn into their adult forms.)

Luan: "I've been working on some adult jokes…" (giggles)

Lincoln: "Can't believe I'm saying this… But let's hear 'em."

Luan: "Gladly…"

(Luan lies on the floor, spreading her legs and pussy lips.)

Luan: "This kitty cat's hungry. Feed it that big, long fish stick."

Lincoln: "Fish stick? Why didn't I think of that?"

(Lincoln gets on his knees and slides his cock into Luan's vagina.)

Luan: "Oh, yeah! What do you call an erection while listening to hymns?"

Lincoln: "What?"

Luan: "An organ boner!" (laughs)

(Lincoln laughs as well.)

Lincoln: "I've got one for ya too. What's the definition of a vagina?"

Luan: "Um, I dunno…"

Lincoln: "A box the penis cums in!"

Luan: "Oh, good one."

(Lincoln thrusts into Luan's pussy, then fondles her breasts and twists her nipples.)

Luan: "What did one boob say to the other boob? You're my breast friend!"

(Lincoln sucks on one of Luan's nipples and drinks her breast milk.)

Luan: "They should serve this at a breast-turant!" (laughs)

Lincoln: "And I'm at one right now!"

(Just then, Lincoln bursts his cum load inside Luan, filling her pussy.)

Luan: "That was great… Let's move this to the bed..."

(Luan and Lincoln get up and walk to Luan's bed while making out at the same time with the former removing her scrunchie, letting her hair fall down. They get in the covers, as they connect their privates again.)

Luan: "Pound this clown, you snowman!"

Lincoln: "Bet you're used to getting creampies to the face…"

Luan: "You don't know the half of it…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luan's pussy some more, as she kisses him.)

Luan: "Fill me up like a pie!"

Lincoln: "Here comes the whipped cream!"

(Lincoln shoots another load into Luan's pussy.)

Luan: (sighs blissfully) "That was great…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, baby… I knew we had it "cumming", sis." (laughs)

(Luan laughs, as she lays on top of Lincoln and makes out with him, both moaning in pleasure.)

Lincoln: "Ready to taste some wood, eager beaver?"

Luan: "Yeah, milk head."

(Luan crawls back a little to grope on Lincoln's log. She then sucks on it.)

Lincoln: "Tell me, Luan… How much wood could a woodchuck suck if a chuck could suck wood?"

Luan: (laughs) "That one was really good!"

Lincoln: "Well, what's your answer?"

Luan: "Infinite wood..."

Lincoln: "Good answer… I'm gonna go deeper in your throat."

(Lincoln puts his cock deep into Luan's mouth and now in her throat, as Luan sucks on it slowly.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Luan… What are your two most favorite meats?"

Luan: "Sausage and meatballs…"

Lincoln: "That's what I thought… You're already getting your fix with one of them now…"

(Luan then licks Lincoln's balls, while he moans. Luan goes back to deepthroating Lincoln, wanting to eat his cum.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Eat your meat, my sweet…"

(Lincoln, at last, cums in Luan's mouth. She swallows it.)

Luan: "That was sweet, bro…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, baby…"

(Luan lies beside Lincoln, as they passionately make out.)

Luan: "You can cum back anytime you incest…"

Lincoln: "Nice one, sis…"

(The two continue to make out to their hearts' content. Later, the two of them are cuddling together.)

Lincoln: "I love hugging you in my adult body…"

Lynn Sr.: (from downstairs) "Kids, dinner's ready!"

Luan: "Aw, man… I want to cuddle more…"

Lincoln: "It's okay, Luan. C'mon, let's change back and get dressed."

(Luan and Lincoln drink the serum as they turn back into kids. They get dressed in their clothes as they join the others for dinner.)

Lynn Sr.: "Okay, everyone, we're having spaghetti and meatballs."

Luan: "Oh, boy! My favorite!"

Lisa: "Me too."

(Lincoln, who is in between Luan and Lisa, feels something grabbing his crotch. Lincoln looks underneath the table to see Luan and Lisa's hands gripping Lincoln's crotch.)

Lincoln: "Really, girls? Now, of all times?"

Luan: "Hey, we all love your meatballs…"

Lisa: "Spaghetti or not, I love them also…"

Lincoln: "After dinner, okay?"

Luna: "So, dudes. How was your day?"

Leni: (bitter) "Awful..." (glares at Rita)

Rita: "I'm sorry, Leni. And Lori. I'll make it up to you two…"

Lori: "How? You shoved eggplants up in our wombs…"

(The siblings, except Lucy, Lynn Sr., and Lincoln, all gasp in shock.)

Lana: "Mom did what?!"  
Rita: "I'll explain later, guys… How's your injuries going on?"

Lori: "They're getting better… It sucks that Leni nor I will get that Lincoln log… and/or Dad's log too!"

Leni: "Thanks a lot, Mom…"

Rita: "I said I'm sorry!"

Lynn Sr.: "Now, now… And I'm still mad that you ruined my eggplants..."

Luan: "Lincoln and I had a little time together earlier…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, it was "cummy", if you ask me."

(He and Luan giggle.)

Lori: "Good for you…"

Lucy: "Also got time with Lincoln in the bathroom."

Lola: "Look at you, big bro!"

Lana: "Gettin' lucky all weekend…"

Lincoln: "Yep!"

Lynn: "You still owe me a turn."

Lisa: "Same here."

Lily: "Poo Poo."

Lincoln: "Who else am I forgetting here…" (shrugs shoulders) "Well, that's everyone. I promised to give you last three a turn. But after dinner."

Lynn and Lisa: "Dibs! No, I call dibs!"

Lincoln: "Girls! Since it's a school night, I can only have one of you…"

Lynn: "Should be me, then…"

Lisa: "No, me…"

Lily: "Poo Poo! Me!"

Lincoln: "Guys, how about this… I'm thinking of a number between 1-1,000. If you guess the exact number or get close to it, you get to do me."

Lynn: "Deal! I'm thinking… 420."

Lily: "5."

Lisa: "731."

Lincoln: "All good choices, but my number is… 69."

Lynn: "Damn it!"

Lola: "Wait, so who won?"

Lincoln: "Lily was closer to it than Lynn and Lisa. So she wins."

Lily: "Poo Poo!"

Lisa: "Beaten by the baby…" (gives Lincoln a lavender serum) "Here, she needs this. It's a special serum I made for her."

Lincoln: "What's this one do?"

Lisa: "The last time she transformed, she didn't remember us or you, and if she changes again with the regular serum, she'll forget you every time…"

Lincoln: "So, it improves her memory?"

Lisa: "Yes."

Lincoln: "Alright…"

(After dinner, a naked Lincoln takes Lily to his room, who is not wearing her diaper.)

Lincoln: (gives Lily baby bottle) "Drink up, Lily."

(Lily drinks her baby bottle full of the aging serum, plus the lavender one, as she burps. She grows into her adult form.)

Lily: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "You're spending tonight with me… Now, let me grow up too."

(As Lincoln is about to drink his potion, Lily takes it out of his hands.)

Lily: "Actually, I want to be the big sister today…"

Lincoln: "Okay, Lily. You have my word."

Lily: "You can get this later…"

(Lily sits on the bed, picks Lincoln up by his armpits, and sets him on her lap.)

Lily: "Suck on these boobs, little brother…"

(Lincoln licks Lily's right nipple, then suckles on it to get her breast milk. Meanwhile, Lily grabs hold of his penis and slowly strokes it.)

Lily: "Nice appendage here, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Thank you, Lily…"

Lily: "Now, drink as much of my milk as you want, Linky…"

(Lincoln drinks Lily's breast milk as he savors the taste. Lily then fondles with Lincoln's balls.)

Lily: "Nice balls, Lincoln. These are big!"

Lincoln: "Can I have sex with you now, big sis?"

Lily: "Come and get your prize…"

(Lily lies on the bed, spreading her body out across it. Lincoln puts his penis in her pussy, and then starts gently thrusting in her and lies on top of her.)

Lily: "Yeah, little bro! Bang me! Bang me good!"

Lincoln: "Your pussy feels so good…"

(Lincoln goes even faster, making Lily moan. He clamps on her breasts.)

Lily: "Lincoln, my kitty feels tingly!"

Lincoln: "My pee-pee feels tingly too!"

(Lily cums on Lincoln's log, while he came into Lily's womb. The two kiss each other.)

Lincoln: "That was great… Can I grow old now?"

Lily: "Sure. I think I'm ready for adult you…"

(Lincoln takes the serum and drinks it, changing him to his adult form.)

Lincoln: "Let's do this!"

(Lincoln shoves his cock in Lily's asshole He thrusts into her even more, as she kisses Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "You like taking it in the ass, Lily?"

Lily: "I do, Lincoln! I do!"

Lincoln: "Lemme hold you up."

(Lincoln picks Lily up, as he fucks her anally and grips her legs.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, Lily!"

Lily: "Gimme a big kiss…"

(Lincoln smooches Lily on the lips. He cums in her anus, then puts Lily down on the bed and strokes his cock in front of her body.)

Lily: "Nice cumming with your wee wee…"

Lincoln: "Oh, more's on the way, my Lily-pad…"

(Lincoln rubs his cock on Lily's body, as she moans in joy. He then ejaculates, covering Lily's body with his cream.)

Lily: "Nice shooting with your wee wee, Lincoln…" (yawns) "I'm tired."

Lincoln: "Yeah, me too…"

Lily: "Let's change back. We got school in the morning…"

Lincoln: "And daycare for you… Here's your serum." (grabs his)

(After cleaning Lily off with some wipes, Lincoln drinks his serum and changes back to an eleven year old, as Lily drinks her serum, turning her back to a baby.)

Lincoln: "Let's get you ready for bed, little sis…"

(Lincoln slips on underwear, as he takes Lily to her room and puts on a fresh diaper; he puts Lily in her crib as he kisses her forehead.)

Lincoln: "Goodnight, Lily."

(Lincoln leaves the room as he goes to his room and slips into bed; he closes his eyes and go to sleep.)


	5. Getting To Know The Body

THE NEXT DAY…

(Lincoln is still sleeping in his bed, only to be rudely awakened by the opening of his door.)

Lincoln: (annoyed) "Who's there?!"

Lynn: "Morning, Linc!"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lynn..."

Lynn: "Me and Lisa chatted it over, and we decided to have our turn with you together after school today…"

Lincoln: "Okay, so both of you are?"

Lisa: "Yes."

Lynn: "Now, let's get crackin', bro. Breakfast is almost done."

(Lincoln gets dressed, as he goes downstairs to get his breakfast burrito.)

Lynn Sr.: "Here you go, son."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Dad."

(Lincoln takes his burrito as he goes to school. At school, Lincoln is at his locker when Clyde walks up to him.)

Clyde: "Morning, pal."

Lincoln: "Hey, buddy."

Clyde: "So, what was that thing you said about Lori on Friday?"

Lincoln: "Um… Nothing."

Clyde: "It sounds like something's up with you and Lori..."

Lincoln: "Nothing to say, Clyde. End of story."

Clyde: "What's your secret? Can you tell me? We're best friends… Please, please, please?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine… Me and Lori… Are dating."

Clyde: "What?! Are you serious?!"

Lincoln: "Yes, as well as my other sisters… And my mom… Dad also does it with my sisters."

Clyde: "Shut… Up…"

Lincoln: "But please, tell no one else about this. Keep it a secret between us, OK?"

Clyde: "Okay… okay…" (clears throat) "So, is Lori available?"

Lincoln: "Not right now. She and Leni got into… an incident over the weekend, and they're not feeling well right now."

Clyde: "Oh, no!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, they're in a lot of pain…"

Clyde: "I hope she's okay…"

Lincoln: "Don't worry, they'll heal soon…" (in his mind) "Goddammit, Mom! You just had to ruin their vaginas!"

(Later on, Lincoln is in class with his friends, as Mrs. Johnson is going over a slideshow on the projector.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Okay, class. On this slide show, we'll be discussing the topic on health."

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Boy, this is gonna be a real snooze fest…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Firstly, as you grow older, your height and weight will slightly increase..."

(As Mrs. Johnson rambles on the topic, Lincoln struggles to maintain focus.)

Lincoln: "Come on… Stay awake… Most of this stuff may be on some kind of test later…"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Mrs Johnson: "Last but not least, the process of becoming an adult…"

(Lincoln perks his head up at this news.)

Mrs. Johnson: "The wonders of turning from a small adolescent to a mature adult are endless… These may vary between both genders. Either way, it's fulfilling to wonder in the world..."

(Suddenly, the school bell rings.)

Mrs. Johnson: "That's the final bell. See you tomorrow, class."

(The students, all bored out of their minds, hurriedly leave the classroom.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "School's finally over. Then, I'll have my time with Lynn and Lisa."

(After taking a book out of his locker, Lincoln leaves the school as he heads on home. He tosses his backpack on the floor, as he plops on the couch.)

Lincoln: "Wonder when those two are coming…"

(Lincoln hears a huge explosion from upstairs, startling him.)

Lincoln: "The hell was that?!"

(Lincoln dashes upstairs to investigate the ruckus, he opens the door to Lisa's room to find her cover in soot and holding a broken beaker.)

Lisa: (coughs) "Needs more testing."

Lincoln: "Lisa, are you alright?!"

Lisa: "No physical harm done. Although, I'm gonna have some hearing problems for a while…"

Lincoln: "Oh, thank goodness you're okay…"

Lisa: "Anyway, I suspect Lynn is currently at one of her various sports practices."

Lincoln: "Typical. Anyway, did you make something to help Lori and Leni's injuries heal?"

Lisa: "Speaking of which, I actually have."

(Lisa pulls out a container filled with a light blue jelly-like substance, giving it to Lincoln.)

Lisa: "Just rub it into their genitals, and it'll take care of everything."

Lincoln: "Leni! Lori! Come in here!"

(The two oldest Loud girls limp into the room.)

Leni: "Yes, Linky?"

Lori: "What's up?"

Lincoln: "Lisa made this substance that can heal your injuries."

Lori: "Well, what are you waiting for? Let us use it!"

Lincoln: "Okay! First, take your pants and underwear off."

Leni: "But I'm not wearing pants, Linky…"

Lincoln: "You know what I mean. Just do it!"

(Lori pulls down her cargo shorts and panties, while Leni pulls her dress up and pulls her panties down.)

Lincoln: "Now, I'm gonna rub you two with the ointment."

(Lincoln scoops up some ointment with his fingers and starts fingering Lori's pussy.)

Lori: "Oh, that actually feels really nice…"

(As Lincoln fingers Lori's pussy, it begins to heal up.)

Lori: "It's working! Keep it up!"

(Lincoln sticks his other fingers inside Lori, making her moan in joy. Eventually, her whole vagina is healed.)

Lincoln: "It's all good!"

Leni: "Please do me, Linky!"

Lincoln: "Sure thing!"

(Lincoln takes his hand and puts some ointment on it and fingers Leni's pussy.)

Leni: "Aw, yeah… Your fingers feel so good..."

(Leni's pussy starts to heal up as well.)

Leni: "Alright, it's working!"

(After Lincoln fingers Leni thoroughly like he did Lori, the former is no longer aching in her nethers.)

Leni: "Yay, my pussy's all better!" (kisses Lincoln) "Thank you!"

Lincoln: "No problem! But you should thank Lisa. She was the one who made that ointment."

Lori and Leni: "Thanks, Lisa."

Lisa: "No problem."

Lori: (half-lidded) "So… you wanna get frisky…"

Lincoln: "Sorry, sis. I already promised Lisa and Lynn a turn today."

Leni: "Aw, man…" (cheers up) "I'm gonna see what Dad's up to!"

Lori: "Same!"

(Lori and Leni each grab an aging serum and run downstairs to Lynn Sr. 's room. At the same time, Lynn Jr. arrives back home.)

Lynn: "Whew! Basketball practice was brutal! Hey, Lincoln! Are you here?!"

(Lincoln slides down the stair banister on his feet, but trips on the end of it and face plants on the floor.)

Lincoln: (groans) "Present."

Lynn: "Are you okay?"

Lincoln: (gets up) "Yeah. I'm fine. So, you're ready?"

Lynn: "Been waiting all day, Linc…"

(Lynn takes Lincoln's hand, as they go upstairs to get two aging serums. They head into Lynn's room, as she closes the door.)

Lynn: "Alright, let's get it on!"

(The two strip down as they drink the serum and grow older. Lynn gets on her bed on all fours and shakes her ass towards Lincoln.)

Lynn: "Pound me, Linc."

Lincoln: "You got it."

(Lincoln goes to Lynn and grinds his cock between her buttocks.)

Lynn: "That's it! Keep going!"

(Lincoln continues to rub his cock in between Lynn's buttcheeks. Then, he spreads them apart to reveal Lynn's vagina and anus.)

Lynn: "Oh, yeah! Do me, Stinkin'!"

(Furrowing his brow, Lincoln sits on his knees, licking Lynn's asshole and fingering her pussy.)

Lynn: "Even better! Worship this ass, bro!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, sis!"

(Lincoln switches foreplay, tasting Lynn's pussy and fingering her anus.)

Lynn: "Lick this pussy!"

(Lincoln gets up and rubs his tip against Lynn's pussy.)

Lincoln: "Not going in until you beg me for it…"

Lynn: "Give it to me! Give it to me now!"

Lincoln: "That's a good bitch…"

(Lincoln slides his whole length inside Lynn's pussy and rhythmically thrusts, much to Lynn's lustful joy.)

Lynn: "Yeah, here we go! Give it to me, Stinkin'!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, sis! That's the energy I'm looking for! And my name is Lincoln!"

(Lincoln pulls on Lynn's ponytail, pulling her head upwards and towards him as he ravages her even harder.)

Lincoln: "Take my fucking cock! Let's go!"

Lynn: "Knew you had it in you, Linc!"

(Lincoln cums into Lynn's womb, as he pulls it out.)

Lincoln: "I bet you can't take this entire cock down your throat in one go and without gagging."

Lynn: (narrows eyes) "Oh, we'll see about that…"

Lincoln: "Good. Now get on the floor on your knees… And keep your slutty mouth open for me..."

(Lynn does so, as Lincoln steadily slithers his cock down Lynn's throat. Once she has it all down her throat, Lincoln holds the back of her throat down on his base.)

Lincoln: "Lets see how long you last while I throat fuck you…"

(Lincoln steadily heaves his cock back and forth down Lynn's throat, who's licking it from the inside and her eyes roll back in joy.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, that's a good little bitch… Finally put that obnoxious mouth of yours to good use…"

Lynn: (muffled) "Obnoxious?! I think not!"

(Lincoln pushes down further in Lynn's throat, who savors the taste. Suddenly, he thrusts faster and harder, making Lynn's face blush dark red.)

Lynn: (in her mind) "Damn, son!"

(Lincoln lets all of his loads loose, spraying his cum straight down Lynn's gullet. She swallows it, as Lincoln pulls out.)

Lincoln: "You made your brother proud today, girl… Well done, Lynn."

(Lincoln and Lynn both drink their de-aging serums, as they turn back to a kid and teen respectively.)

Lynn: (angry) "Now, what was that about my obnoxious mouth?!"

Lincoln: (gathers clothes) "Um, nothing!"

(Before Lynn could get a hold on him, Lincoln dashed straight out of her bedroom and into his.)

Lincoln: "Phew, that was close. 9 down, 1 to go. But I should rest for now..."

(Lincoln lays his clothes on the floor near his bed, then grabs a comic from his desk and reads through it, lying on his bed.)

Lincoln: "There's nothing like a great comic… in the nude." (chuckles)

(Suddenly, there's a knock at Lincoln's door Lincoln sets down his comic, annoyed.)

Lincoln: "Now, who can that be? I just started."

(Lincoln opens the door to reveal Lisa, tapping her foot.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, Lisa. I see you were waiting on me."

Lisa: "About time I got my turn…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah…"

Lisa: "Also, let's move this to my bunker…"

Lincoln: "Why there?"

Lisa: "It's quieter there…, There's some experiments I'm working on, and I need your help with them…"

Lincoln: "Okay."

Lisa: "Okay. Let's go." (pulls out a silver ring-like object) "Put this on."

Lincoln: "What is it?" (puts it on his wrist)

Lisa: A teleportation harness."

(Lisa puts another harness on her wrist as she presses a button, and the two are instantly transported to Lisa's bunker.)

Lincoln: "Where do you keep getting the stuff to make all your inventions?"

Lisa: "Grant money from the institute, scientific discoveries gone viral, help from fellow colleagues, stuff like that."

Lincoln: "Huh, alright."

Lisa: "Anyway, let's grow up first, and I'll tell you about my experiments."

(The two strip down, then take the aging serum. They turn to their adult forms.)

Lincoln: "So, what are these experiments you're talking about?"

Lisa: "Just sit down, and I'll explain."

(Lincoln sits down on one of the chairs in the bunker.)

Lisa: "You see, my elder brother, I've been contemplating the most optimal methods in getting males to ejaculate quickly."

Lincoln: "So, you're developing something to make men cum faster?"

Lisa: "Precisely. You have one of the finest phalluses around…"

Lincoln: "Ah, thanks. And did you make something to make women cum faster?"

Lisa: "Of course, Lincoln. Just stay here and I'll get things ready."

(Lisa walks away, as Lincoln strokes his cock to keep it erect and occupy himself until she gets back.)

Lincoln: (humming) "Wonder what Lori and Leni are up to…"

(Back in the house, Adult Lori and Leni are being fucked by Lynn Sr. in his room.)

Lori: "Ah… Yes… Keep going, Daddy…"

Leni: "Yes! Go, Daddy!"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, Leni and Lori! Yes!"

(Lynn Sr., Leni, and Lori all cum on each other. Lori and Leni lick and kiss around Lynn Sr.'s dick and balls.)

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, yeah… Lick Daddy's long antenna…"

(Back in the bunker, Lisa comes back with a few beakers and a bunch of other things.)

Lincoln: "So… What are all those for?"

Lisa: "Well, some of these enhance our ejaculation. The blue one is for males and the pink one is for females."

(Lisa sits on Lincoln's lap, as she feeds him the blue liquid and drinks the pink one herself.)

Lincoln: "Okay, sis, what does this drink even do--" (feels something) "What's happening?"

Lisa: (smirks) "It's starting…"

(After consumption, Lincoln's penis begins to shoot cum out like crazy, while Lisa ejualates from her clitoris at the same rate as her brother.)

Lincoln: "What's going on, sis?!"

Lisa: (squeals) "It's working!"

(Lincoln and Lisa continuously cum from their private parts. Lisa's nipples begin to squirt milk out too.)

Lincoln: "And it can make fresh milk?"

Lisa: "Yes, sir! I also made a serum that regains stamina everytime someone gets too tired from love making. Speaking of which..."

(Lisa smooches Lincoln, as she caresses his abs. Lincoln returns the kiss and gropes one of her breasts and one of her buttcheeks.)

Lincoln: "What great assets you have, Lisa… I wanna see those eyes of yours..."

(Blushing, Lisa takes her glasses off and sets them on a counter. She then stares lovingly at her brother.)

Lisa: "Time for some more experimenting…" (giggles)

(Lisa slithers her pussy down on Lincoln's log, as she grabs his shoulders.)

Lisa: "Lincoln, I want you to fuck me…"

Lincoln: "You don't have to ask me about that… I just do it..."

(Lincoln holds Lisa close to him and makes out with her, as he thrusts inside her pussy cowgirl style.)

Lisa: "Yeah, yeah! Pound that pussy!"

Lincoln: "I'm planning on doing that all night!"

(Lincoln goes faster into Lisa's womb, as she screams and squeals in joy.)

Lisa: "I'm gonna excrete sperm once more!"

(After a few last pounds, Lisa cums on Lincoln's log while he cums in Lisa's pussy.)

Lisa: "That was great…"

(Lisa gets off of Lincoln as cum leaks from both of their privates and onto the floor.)

Lisa: "So much…" (puts on her glasses)

Lincoln: "Yeah, that serum did the trick, Lisa…"

Lisa: "Say, I got something fun to show you…"

(Lisa pushes a button to reveal a jacuzzi, she pushes another button to play a TV, she turns off the lights and small lights illuminate from the ceiling. She faces Lincoln seductively.)

Lisa: "Care to join me?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah…"

(Lisa takes Lincoln's hand, as she leads him to the jacuzzi.)

Lincoln: "Where'd you get a jacuzzi?"

Lisa: "I have my ways, dear brother…"

(Lisa leans in close and pecks Lincoln on the cheek.)

Lisa: "Now let us enjoy this hot tub…"

(Lisa steps into the hot tub, as she rests her whole body in. She motions to Lincoln to come sit next to her.)

Lisa: "C'mon, baby… I won't bite…"

(Lincoln steps into the hot tub as he moans in joy from the warm water.)

Lincoln: (folds arms back) "Oh, yeah, this is nice… Really need a relaxer after sex…"

(Lincoln pulls Lisa closer to her, as she traces her fingers across his chest.)

Lisa: "What nice muscles you have… I knew when I made that serum, I wanted to increase your muscle mass…"

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Thanks, Lisa…"

(Lisa moves even closer, as she holds Lincoln's log in one hand.)

Lisa: (smiles) "As well as the size of your genitals."

Lincoln: "I should really thank you for this, Lisa."

Lisa: "Don't mention it. Would you mind if I… had a taste of this magnificent shaft?"

Lincoln: "Go for it."

(Lisa dives underneath the jacuzzi and sucks on Lincoln's cock, holding the base with both hands.)

Lincoln: "Oh, fuck yeah…"

(Amidst her blowjob, Lisa then rubs her right thumb against Lincoln's balls and strokes his dick.)

Lincoln: (moans) "Oh, yeah… Keep going, Lisa…"

(Lisa continues her blowjob as Lincoln rolls his eyes back. He cums into Lisa's throat while other bits of cum trail up the water. Lisa re-emerges, wringing water out of her wet hair and wiping off her glasses.)

Lisa: "Surprised I was able to hold my breath for that long…"

Lincoln: "Maybe it's because of the serum…"

Lisa: "True… Anyway, would you want to sample some of my dairy?"

Lincoln: "Sure. I need that dairy."

(Lincoln grabs both of Lisa's breasts, as he sucks on her nipples. Lisa warmly smiles and ruffles Lincoln's hair, as he sucking her breast milk from her nipples.)

Lisa: "My breasts are the best, aren't they?"

Lincoln: "Yeah..."

(As he's sucking on Lisa's boobs, Lincoln's cock grinds up against her belly.)

Lisa: "Drink as much milk as you please…"

(Lincoln continues to suck Lisa's milk for a few more minutes. Soon, he pulls away.)

Lincoln: "I love you, Lisa." (hugs her)

Lisa: "I love you too, Lincoln." (returns hug)

Lincoln: (yawns) "Can you take us back in the house? It's almost bedtime."

Lisa: "Were we really down here for that long?"

Lincoln: "I think so. I don't know what time it is."

Lisa: "Hold on. Lemme check…"

(Lisa looks at a clock to see the time it's 5:50.)

Lisa: "We still have time…"

(Lisa gets up and spreads her buttcheeks apart, as she eases Lincoln's cock in her asshole.)

Lincoln: "Oh, you want that hot, sexy butt penetrated?"

Lisa: "Yeah, big brother…"

(Lincoln pounds Lisa's asshole as she locks arms around Lincoln's neck. Lincoln kisses her passionately.)

Lisa: "Yeah, yeah! Pound my posterior!"

Lincoln: "You love taking it in your ass, huh?"

Lisa: "Yeah, keep going, Lincoln!"

(At Lisa's request, Lincoln keeps going. Suddenly, he stuffs Lisa's anus full of his cum; he pulls out, as his cock haphazardly sprays cum all over Lisa's body.)

Lisa: "Great way of marking your territory…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I think we're still in effect of that cumming serum from earlier…"

Lisa: "Come and mess my vagina up, too…" (spreads pussy lips)

(Lincoln puts his cumming log back into Lisa's pussy as she moans. The two lower down back into the jacuzzi. Lisa thrusts into Lincoln's log while the water splashes up and down after every thrust.)

Lincoln: "I wanna fuck you all night!"

Lisa: "Me too!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Lisa's womb while she's hugging him tightly. He cums into Lisa's womb again.)

Lisa: "OH, YEAH!!!"

(Lisa lets out her cum, as she moans out loud, gripping on Lincoln's body. Lincoln pulls Lisa's legs down to make his cock go even deeper inside Lisa, as she squeals at the top of her lungs.)

Lisa: "Never seen you do that before…"

Lincoln: "I've been wanting to do that…"

(Lisa moves around Lincoln's cock to feel more of him and he moves his cock around to feel more of Lisa. Lisa gets off of Lincoln and cuddles with him.)

Lisa: "I want a taste of that cock again…"

(Lisa leans against the edge of the jacuzzi and leaves her mouth hanging open.)

Lisa: "Give me that sausage, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln shoves his cock into Lisa's mouth and grabs the back of her head, as he makes her deepthroat him.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, suck on this massive sausage link!"

(Lisa wraps her arms around Lincoln's pelvis and hugs him closer, taking more of his cock in her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Getting creative… I like it!"

(Lisa gets a funny idea and uses her feet to tickle Lincoln's legs. He laughs.)

Lincoln: "That tickles, Lisa."

(Lincoln keeps thrusting into Lisa's mouth, both of their eyes rolling back from the pleasure.)

Lincoln: "Go as long as you want…"

(Lisa continues to suck Lincoln off as he cums into Lisa's throat. She pulls away as she swallows the cum.)

Lisa: "The experiment was a complete success… So, what do you wanna do now?"

Lincoln: "Let me at that pussy and asshole…"

(Lisa leans her ass in front of Lincoln's face as he licks her pussy, he grabs her legs to support her from falling.)

Lisa: "Lick my ass, Lincoln… Lick it like ice cream..."

Lincoln: "Your buttcheeks are nice and plump…"

(Lincoln licks away Lisa's pussy until she cums on Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: "Tasty…"

Lisa: "Hey, Lincoln… Can you do this one thing for me?"

Lincoln: "Okay."

Lisa: "Can I see… your asshole?"

Lincoln: "Sure…"

(Lincoln turns around to show Lisa his buttocks. She takes a stare at Lincoln's asshole, then grips his buttocks and spreads them.)

Lincoln: "What are you trying to do?"

(Lisa then sticks her tongue out and licks Lincoln's asshole. She also fondles his balls and strokes his cock.)

Lisa: "I always wanted to see what a male's rectum was like up close…"

(As she's giving him a rimjob, Lincoln's dick spurts out bountiful loads; he points it backward, as he coats Lisa's face and breasts in his cream.)

Lisa: "Tasty… I like your asshole so much…"

Lincoln: "Thanks…"

Lisa: "Can I finger it?"

(Lincoln nods yes, and Lisa fingers her brother's asshole.; he moans in joy.)

Lisa: "How is it, dear brother?"

Lincoln: "It feels weird, but it's kinda… hot…"

Lisa: "Arousal isn't so different between genders after all..."

Lincoln: "Yeah… You wanna head back?"

Lisa: "Right after I make you ejaculate again with some more anal fingering…"

Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lisa fingers Lincoln's asshole while she strokes his cock and squeezes his balls.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, fondle my genitals…" (ruffles Lisa's hair)

Lisa: "Let's see that yogurt, brother…"

(Lincoln cums from his log onto the floor, as Lisa glances at his semen.)

Lisa: "You came quite a lot, Lincoln…" (licks some of it)

Lincoln: "Indeed, I did… That was really fun, Lisa… It was a cool experiment..."

Lisa: "Yeah, I agree it was a thrill, too…"

Lincoln: (yawns) "Let's head back…"

(Lisa pulls out the two teleportation harnesses from earlier and place them on her and Lincoln's wrists. The two are instantly transported back to Lisa's room.)

Lisa: "Goodnight, elder brother…" (kisses Lincoln on lips)

Lincoln: "Goodnight, little sis…" (returns the kiss)

(Lincoln and Lisa, after consuming a de-aging serum, grow back to their kid forms. Lincoln heads into his room, puts on some underwear and slips into bed.)


	6. Clyde’s Dream Comes True

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Lincoln is sleeping in his bed; his phone rings, waking him up.)

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln gets his phone to see it's Clyde. He answers the phone.)

Lincoln: "Morning, Clyde."

Clyde: "Morning, Lincoln. Is Lori healed up?"

Lincoln: "Yes. She just got healed yesterday…"

Clyde: "Can I please come over after school?!"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine… You can..."

Clyde: "YES! See ya later!" (hangs up)

Lincoln: "Better break the news to Lori…"

(Lincoln gets out of bed and enters his oldest sister's room.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln. Good morning."

Lincoln: "Morning, Lori. There's something I got to tell you, and you may not like it ..."

Lori: "What?"

Lincoln: "You see…"

(It cuts to the outside of Lori's room.)

Lori: "WHAT?! That little creep's coming over here?!"

(It Cuts back to Lori's room.)

Lincoln: "It wasn't my fault! He conned me into m it!"

Lori: "Damn it, Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "Something good can come out of this…"

Lori: "Like what?"

Lincoln: "He'll stop stalking and gushing over you…"

(After Lincoln leaves the room, Lori comes up with an idea. She comes out of her room and approaches Lincoln downstairs.)

Lori: "You know what? It's fine if Clyde comes over, little bro…"

Lincoln: "It is?"

Lori: "Yeah… I gave it a little more thought… and he should come over… We'll literally have a great time..." (smiles)

Lincoln: "Okay… See ya after school, Lori…"

(Lincoln leaves the house, while Lori smiles deviously.)

Lori: "Oh, I'm gonna take good care of little Urkel…"

SIX HOURS LATER…

(Lincoln and Clyde arrive at the Loud House.)

Clyde: (excited) "Where is she? Where's Lori?"

???: (sing-songy) "Oh, boys…"

(Lincoln and Clyde glances at the top of the stairs to see Lori wearing nothing but a bathrobe.)

Clyde: "Hi, Lori!"

Lincoln: "Hey, sis…"

(Lori walks down the stairs to the boys, more particularly towards Clyde, who nosebleeds.)

Lori: (leans in close to Clyde's face) "I literally can't wait for all the fun we're gonna have…"

Clyde: "Oh, really?"

Lori: "Oh, yes… Especially with you, Clydey-cakes…" (traces fingers around Clyde's face)

Lincoln: "Don't forget about me, Lori…"

Lori: "I won't, Lincy-poo… Now, come on with me..."

(Lori picks Clyde up as she goes upstairs, with Lincoln following close behind.)

Lori: "Linky, can you be a dear and get the stuff we need for this?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln goes to Lisa's room to get three aging serums as well as three de-aging serums. He comes back.)

Lincoln: "Okay, got them."

Lori: "Good, now set them on my desk…"

Lincoln: "Wait, we're not grow ol--"

(Lori puts her hand on Lincoln's mouth.)

Lori: (whispers) "Not yet, Lincy-poo… I want to see how Clyde handles me in his kid form first..."

Lincoln: "Oh, OK…"

Lori: "Okay, Clyde, I know you got this crush on me… And I wanna know why… So, let's hear it..."

Clyde: "Well… you're just so, so pretty, Lori…"

Lori: "Aw, why thank you… So, have you ever seen a woman in the nude?"

Clyde: "No, why?"

Lori: "In that case, today's your lucky day, kiddo…"

(After Lori said that, she suntied the strap from her bathrobe and tossed it aside to reveal her whole naked body to Clyde. As a result, Clyde shoots a large stream of blood out his nose.)

Clyde: "Holy moly…"

Lori: "Like what you see?"

Clyde: "Yes, ma'am!"

(Clyde's about to rush to Lori, but she stops him.)

Lori: "Ah, ah, ah… Before you can touch me, you got to get naked too…"

Clyde: "What?!" (to Lincoln) "You're always okay with this?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah!"

(Taking a deep breath, Clyde slowly takes his clothes off, leaving him in just his underwear.)

Lori: "Boxers have to go too, Clyde…"

Clyde: "What?"

(Clyde glances at Lincoln, but he is also naked like Lori. He sighs, as he slowly removes his boxers; he covers his crotch, blushing.)

Lori: "Don't you hide anything from me…"

(Lori removes Clyde's hands as she gapes at his erected meter.)

Lori: (gasps) "Wow. You got about the same size as Linky's…" (grips Clyde's log) "Such a huge brown stick…"

(As Lori is stroking Clyde, he is reduced to incoherent muttering from the pleasure he's getting.)

Lori: "You like that, Clyde? Cause there's more…"

(Lori gets on all fours and takes Clyde's cock into her mouth. Clyde's jaw drops that her crush is now giving him a blowjob.)

Clyde: "Best day ever!"

Lincoln: (happy) "Now do you see why Lori was excited to see you?"

Clyde: "I do! I knew I had this crush on Lori, but this is ridick!"

(Clyde yells out loud, as he cums into Lori's mouth. She pulls away while swallowing his cum.)

Lori: "You taste great, for Lincy's best friend…"

Clyde: "Thank you."

Lori: "So, you wanna touch me?"

Clyde: "Do I!"

(Clyde rubs his hands against Lori's nude body, specifically her buttcheeks and boobs.)

Clyde: "I can't believe I'm touching her Lori like this right now!"

Lincoln: (laughs) "Reminds me of the first time she and I did each other…"

Lori: "Oh, yeah… Good times…"

(Clyde feels down Lori's stomach, then sits on his knees to see her privates.)

Clyde: "So, this is what girls have between their legs?"

Lori: "Yep, it's called a vagina. But we usually call it a pussy in slang terms."

(In fascination, Clyde spreads Lori's vaginal lips, gazing inside her privates with curiosity.)

Clyde: "Whoa… This is what babies come out of?"

Lori: "Yes. I'm surprised that your dads didn't tell you about babies..."

Clyde: "I've been trying to figure out where I came from for ages… I don't even know if I even have a mom…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, aren't you adopted, buddy?"

Clyde: "I think so. That's the only explanation that makes sense…"

Lori: "Whoa… I didn't know, Clyde..."

Clyde: "Yeah, I know…"

(Lori moves away from Clyde and gets on all fours on her bed.)

Lori: "Boys, why don't you come on over here do we can get started?"

Lincoln: "It'll be…"

Clyde: "Our pleasure…"

Lori: "Clyde, you get the back of me, and Linky… You get in front…"

Lincoln: "You got it!" (to Clyde) "You ready?"

Clyde: "Ready as I'll ever be…"

(Lincoln and Clyde get on the bed; Clyde eases his dick into Lori's pussy, as Lincoln is stroking his cock in front of Lori's face. Licking her lips, Lori takes Lincoln's cock in her mouth.)

Clyde: "So, these are a girl's insides?"

(Clyde moves his log around in Lori's pussy to feel more of her. Once he does this, he cums inside her from how good it feels.)

Lori: "Oh, your first cumming. But you're not done. Thrust inside me with all of your might!"

(Clyde grips Lori's butt and starts fucking her as hard as he could while Lori is sucking Lincoln's log off.)

Lori: (in her mind) "Wow! Two logs for the price of one!"

(Lincoln cums into Lori's mouth while Clyde cums into Lori's womb.)

Lori: "Mmm… That was good… But you know what would literally make this better?"

Lincoln and Clyde: "What?"

(Lori stands up and goes to her desk, picking up the three aging serums.)

Lori: "These!"

(Lori drinks one of the serums, as she grows older in front of Lincoln and Clyde's very eyes. Clyde is the most taken aback by Lori's transformation.)

Clyde: "No way! You're even hotter than before!"

Lori: "Yeah… Here, boys. Your turn."

(Lori tosses Lincoln the other two aging serums. He drinks one of them, growing old too.)

Clyde: "Lincoln… You turned older too…"

Lincoln: "Here, pal. Join us…"

(Lincoln gives the last serum to Clyde, who glances at the vial.)

Clyde: (gulps nervously) "Welp… Bottoms up…"

(Clyde takes the serum, causing him to grow too. He grows a small black beard, gets defined muscles and abs, and has his nethers grow larger.)

Lincoln: "Wow… Not bad… You look great, buddy."

Lori: "Wow! You're a total hunk, Clyde!"

Clyde: (strokes his dick) "How's about I test this bad boy out?"

Lori: "Yeah, put that burnt log in my ass!"

Lincoln: "And I'm getting me some of that pussy…"

Lori: "Double the dick, double the trouble!"

(Lincoln and Clyde hoist Lori up by her legs and rub their cock tips against her vagina and asshole respectively.)

Lincoln: "It's time for Clincoln McCloud…"

Clyde: "To go to town!"

(Lincoln and Clyde purge their massive logs into Lori's pussy and anus respectively, making her moan out loud. The two continue to thrust into Lori's privates as she moans in joy while sticking her tongue out.)

Lori: "That's right, boys! Fuck me literally silly!"

Clyde: "That's the plan!"

(Lincoln and Clyde shares a high five as the both of them shoot their loads into Lori's privates, causing her to scream in joy.)

Lori: "That was literally amazing!"

Lincoln: "I know…"

Clyde: "Phew. That was great…" (wipes off sweat from forehead)

(Lori gets on her knees, stroking the boys' hardened dicks.)

Lori: "You like these, boys?"

Lincoln: "I do…"

Clyde: "Same here…"

(Lincoln and Clyde both cum into Lori's hands.)

Lori: "Not bad..." (motions her breasts to their faces) "Now come and get your prizes..."

(Lincoln and Clyde hold each of Lori's breasts in place, as they suck on her nipples.)

Lori: "Yeah, get that milk…"

(Lori ruffles the boys' hair, as she's breastfeeding them.)

Lori: "Drink as much as you want! You earned it!"

(Lori continues to breastfeed Lincoln and Clyde until they're done drinking her sweet milk.)

Clyde: "That was some good milk, Lori…"

(Lori gets down and sucks on Clyde's cock while stroking Lincoln's.)

Clyde: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lori switches, giving a blowjob to Lincoln and a handjob to Clyde.)

Lincoln: "I missed your mouth, sis…"

Lori: "I'm gonna suck you like a Jolly Rancher…"

(Lincoln cums into Lori's mouth while Clyde cums into her hands. Clyde's phone rings.)

Clyde: "Probably my Dads calling. Let me get that."

(Clyde answers his phone.)

Clyde: "Hello? Hi, Dad."

(Indistinct chatter is heard on the other line.)

Clyde: "I'm with Lincoln and Lori."

(Indistinct chatter is heard on the other line.)

Clyde: "Dinner is about to start? Okay, I'll be there soon." (hangs up.) "Sorry, guys, my Dads need me home."

Lincoln: "Aw, man. It was just getting fun…"

Clyde: "Wait… I can't let my dads see me like this. How do I change back?"

Lori: "It's super simple. Just drink this." (hands Clyde a de-aging serum) "Just a sip will do the trick."

(Clyde drinks the serum, reverting back to his kid self.)

Clyde: "Wow. It was that easy…"

(Clyde puts on his clothes and grabs his backpack.)

Clyde: "I gotta go, guys."

Lincoln: "Bye-bye, Clyde."

Lori: "Remember… Keep this our little secret…"

Clyde: "You got it, mamacita!" (leaves house)

Lori: (to Lincoln) "Whaddaya say we make up for lost time, little bro?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing. But we do reek. Wanna go take a bath?"

Lori: "With you? Absolutely."

(In the bathroom, Lincoln and Lori are in the bathtub, which is filled with bubbly water.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… This is the life right here…"

(Lori grabs a bottle of soap and squeezes it's contents onto her breasts. She rubs her breasts on Lincoln's chest.)

Lincoln: "That feels good, Lori…"

Lori: "Let's get more comfortable, sweetie…" (presses her breasts harder)

(Lincoln hugs Lori's body tighter.)

Lincoln: "My log's the dirtiest part. Can you get it for me?"

(Lori nods, as she wraps her breasts around Lincoln's dick and titfucks him.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, clean my log, big sis…"

(Lori sucks on the tip of Lincoln's cock, then licks inside his urethra.)

Lori: "Whether clean or dirty, this meat is delicious…"

(Lincoln cums on Lori's face as she slurps it up.)

Lori: "You never taste bad, Lincy…" (kisses the tip of Lincoln's log)

???: "Is there room in that tub for one more?"

(Lincoln and Lori look over in confusion to see their mother in a pink bathrobe.)

Lori: (dismayed) What are you, of all people, doing here?"

Rita: "You kids aren't the only ones that bathe in here."

Lori: "Yeah, we know…"

Rita: "I want in."

(Rita discards her bathrobe, as she gets in the tub with Lincoln and Lori. She then grips Lincoln's cock.)

Rita: (licks her lips) "Mind if I have a taste, sweetie?"

Lori: "Fine, but make it quick. I had him first."

(Rita then sucks Lincoln off while an annoyed Lori looks on. Glancing at Rita's rear, Lori gets a mischievous thought.)

Lori: (in her mind) "It's time I make you feel the pain me and Leni suffered, Mom…"

(Lincoln cums into Rita's mouth, as she gulps it all down.)

Rita: "Great job, sweetie…" (to Lori) "You want a turn, Lori?" (confused) "Lori?"

(Lori didn't say anything, as she plunged her arm into Rita's vagina.)

Rita: (screams) "Lori Loud, what the hell are you doing?!"

Lori: "Getting payback, Mom…"

(Lori thrusts her arm further, causing Rita to scream in pain. Her scream can be heard from downstairs by Lynn Sr.)

Lynn Sr.: (worried) "Honey, are you OK?!"

(Lynn Sr. runs upstairs to find where the screaming is coming from. He hears Rita's screams yet again.)

Lincoln: (in the bathroom) "Lori, stop! She's had enough!"

Lori: (in the bathroom) "I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

(Lynn Sr. hears the voices coming from the bathroom and opens it.)

Lynn Sr.: "Honey?!"

Rita: (weakly) "Help me…"

Lynn Sr.: "Lori, what are you doing?!"

Lori: "Giving Mom a taste of her own medicine."

Rita: "Make her stop!"

(Lynn Sr. grabs hold of Lori, making her pull her arm out of Rita, and drags her out of the water.)

Lynn Sr.: "Geez, what's gotten into you, girl?"

Lori: "She needs to be taught a lesson for damaging me and Leni's vaginas with your eggplants!"

Rita: "Look, I've said sorry to you a bunch of times, Lori."

Lincoln: (gets out) "And you're healed by Lisa, too. Speaking of which…" (calls out) "LISA!"

(Lisa hurriedly enters the bathroom.)

Lisa: "What's going on, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "You still got that healing ointment?"

Lisa: "Yes."

Lincoln: "Mom needs it."

(Lisa goes to her room and comes back with a small jar.)

Lisa: "Just a rub will do the trick."

(Lincoln takes some ointment and rubs some of it on Rita's pussy, healing it.)

Lincoln: "There we go. All good, Mom."

Rita: "Thanks, Lincoln…" (to Lynn Sr.; half-lidded) "How about you discipline Lori over here the same way you did me?"

Lynn Sr.: "Sure…" (to Lori) "Come with me…"

(Lynn Sr. takes Lori by her arm, as they go downstairs with Rita following suit.)

Lincoln: "Well, I guess it's a solo bath for me now…"

(As Lincoln continues to bathe, Lori is brought into her parents' room.)

Rita: "Okay, slut, you're getting punished…"

Lori: (chuckles nervously) "Too late to say sorry?"

Rita: "Yes."

(Rita pushes Lori onto the bed on her stomach as she pulls out a paddle.)

Lori: "Is that a paddle?"

Rita: "Yep."

(Without any hesitation, Rita uses the paddle to spank Lori's butt. At first, Lori lets out a couple yelps after each hit to her bottom. However, she starts taking a liking to it.)

Lori: (aroused) "Oh, yeah… I've been a bad girl..."

Rita: "You like getting spanked too?"

Lori: "Yeah, spank me, Mommy!"

(Rita uses the paddle and spanks Lori harder, to her joy. Lori's scream can be heard from upstairs.)

Lincoln: (annoyed) "Bathing alone isn't as fun as I planned..."

(Lincoln gets out of the tub and drys himself off. He shivers.)

Lincoln: "It's really cold up here. I need to find somewhere warm…"


	7. Buckin’ In The Bunker

(Lincoln wraps a towel around his waist and gets out of the bathroom. He heads to his room and opens the door to reveal a naked Adult Lisa sitting on his bed.)

Lisa: "You needed somewhere warm? Come to my bunker and I'll show you..."

Lincoln: "OK..."

(Lisa teleports herself and Lincoln to her bunker with her harness.)

Lincoln: "Okay, and what is warm in your bunker besides your jacuzzi?"

(Lincoln glances at his left to see Luan and Lola, both naked and in their adult forms, behind a white tarp.)

Luan: "It's about time you showed up..."

Lincoln: "Why are Luan and Lola here?"

Lisa: "Oh, it's for a little experiment I'm concocting."

Lincoln: "The tarp?"

(Luan and Lola pull away the tarp to reveal a sauna.)

Lincoln: (deadpanned) "This is the best you can do?"

Lisa: "I'm seeking to figure out how high temperatures will affect mating behavior."

Lincoln: "Oh, okay. Now I see."

(On each side of him, Luan and Lola each cuddle Lincoln's arms.)

Lola: "Come on, Linky. Let's get this party started."

Luan: "By now, you wouldn't break a sweat doing us." (laughs)

Lincoln: "Well, alright…" (excited) "Oh, what the hell? Let's do it!"

(The four Louds head into the sauna, as they sit on the benches inside.)

Lincoln: "Now this is more like it!"

Lola: "Your log's looking pretty limp there…" (licks lips)

(Lola gets on her knees in front of Lincoln and sucks on his cock to get it hard, gripping his legs.)

Lincoln: "Good girl… Suck more of that motherfucker…"

(Lola continues to suck on Lincoln's log to get it hard enough to their liking. She moves her mouth off, as Lincoln's log rises up.)

Lola: "There we go… Rock hard, as all cocks should be…"

Lincoln: (to Lola) "Thanks, Lolly-pop… Let's bang..."

(Lola lies on the floor and spreads her legs, as Lincoln sits on his knees in front of her. As he's stroking his cock, he pushes it into Lola's pussy, making a huge bulge in her slender belly.)

Lola: (screams) "Not too rough, my white sweet…"

Lincoln: "Sorry, Lola…"

(Lola puts her hands on Lincoln's shoulders as the latter fucks her.)

Lola: "Yeah, pound this princess pussy!"

(Lincoln leans down and kisses Lola on the lips, gyrating his hips to feel more of her pussy.)

Lola: "Yeah, feel more of me…"

(As Lincoln and Lola make love to each other, their bodies turn into a red color.)

Lisa: "It's working!"

Lola: (looks at her hands) "What happened?!"

Lisa: "It's the sauna! Every time we make love here, our body heat increases!"

Lincoln: "What?!"

Lisa: "Don't worry… It's not harmful to our bodies…"

Lola: "Maybe your cream will take the red away…"

(Lincoln thrusts a couple more times into Lola, cumming inside her pussy. He pulls out and strokes his cock over her, coating her body in white.)

Luan: "Did it work?"

Lola: "I think so… Some spots aren't red anymore…"

Lisa: (nervously laughs) "Oh, yeah… One thing…"

Lincoln: "Yeah?"

Lisa: "Our semen gets hot too…"

(In an instant, Lola screams in pain.)

Lola: "This is like lava all over me! Get it off! Get it off!"

Lisa: "Chill out… This sauna got different modes on it…"

(Lisa pulls out a remote and it has lots of buttons on it. Lisa presses a blue button and the sauna instantly forms a blue hue around.)

Lola: (relaxed) "Much better…"

Luan: "Lola, if you can't take the heat, then get outta the sauna." (laughs)

Lola: "Oh, that was just awful, Luan! And not to mention insulting."

Luan: "Hey, Linc! Get your meat in this freezer box before it thaws!" (spreads vaginal lips)

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah. Let me shoot the rest of my load into Lola first…"

(Lincoln shoves his cock back in Lola and pumps her full with his cum.)

Lola: "Thanks, Linky…"

Luan: "Now get on the bench…"

(Lincoln sits on the bench with his member standing straight up, as Luan approaches him.)

Luan: (laughs) "Let's see if you handle me in this heat…" (to Lisa) "Turn it up!"

(Lisa turns the temperature up, as Luan flicks Lincoln's cock around with her fingers.)

Luan: "God, you're so stiff… Let's see how this fish stick can handle the microwave…"

Lisa: (facepalms) "My god, what cheesy wordplay…"

Luan: "Better yet, let's see when this long stick of butter melts…"

(Luan stands over Lincoln, her pussy leaking juices on top of his cock. Luan squats down, taking all of Lincoln inside her pussy, and grips his shoulders.)

Luan: "Oh, yeah! Now we're cooking in this kitchen!"

(Luan bounces on Lincoln's groin as she locks lips with him.)

Lincoln: "Your lips are hot, sis…"

Luan: "Thanks, Linc… I bet my tongue is hot too…"

(Luan slithers her tongue into Lincoln's mouth as she gropes onto his chest muscles. Their bodies get warmer too as they bang each other.)

Luan: "You thew is pretty great."

Lincoln: "What does thew means?"

Lisa: "Thew means strength, elder brother. She's talking about your muscles."

Lincoln: "Gotcha."

(Lincoln shoots his hot load into Luan's pussy, but he's not pulling out.)

Luan: "Oh, you're not pulling out? You wanna keep going..."

Lincoln: "Hell yeah…"

(Luan removes the scrunchie, letting her hair fall.)

Luan: "Let's put this in reverse…"

(Luan gets off of Lincoln and turns around, putting his log back in. Now, Luan is banging Lincoln reverse cowgirl.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah! Take this cock, sis!"

Luan: "Yeah, pound me with your hot meat!"

(Lincoln goes faster into Luan's womb while he's squeezing her huge, sweaty breasts. He then twists her nipples, making her excitedly bite her lip.)

Lincoln: "Come on! Moo for me, girl!"

(Luan moos, as Lincoln fucks her crazily and milks her breasts.)

Lincoln: "That's a good girl… Now squirt that milk out!"

(Luan lets her tongue out and moans in ecstasy, as milk squirts out of her nipples and onto the sauna floor.)

Lincoln: "Nicely done… Now here comes the yogurt…"

(Lincoln grips Luan's body and holds her down in his cock, as he fills her pussy up with his cum.)

Luan: "You did good, brother… You did good."

(As Luan gets off Lincoln, their mixed cum leaks out her pussy and drips down her legs.)

Luan: "So much cum lately…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I know…" (to Lisa) "Come over here…"

(Lisa comes over to Lincoln, as he's stroking his cock.)

Lincoln: "Get on your hands and knees, and make this cock spotless…"

(Lincoln points his cock towards Lisa's face, as she takes his tip into her mouth. Lisa steadily takes the rest of his cock down her throat, as she delightfully sucks on it like a popsicle.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, suck on this popsicle…"

(While Lisa is sucking on Lincoln's cock, Lola makes out with Lincoln and Luan is caressing Lincoln's biceps.)

Lincoln: "I dunno what's hotter, this sauna or my three gorgeous sisters…"

(Lincoln quickly thrusts deep into Lisa's throat, making her eyes roll back in pleasure. Lola's tongue goes deeper into Lincoln's throat and Luan is now licking Lincoln's earlobe.)

Lincoln: "That's it…. Pamper me as long as you want…"

(Lincoln grunts, as he bursts his load into Lisa's gullet, who obediently gulps down each and every drop.)

Lincoln: "Nice, Lisa! Now give me that ass!"

(Lisa stands up and turns around, spreading her buttcheeks apart to show her goods.)

Lisa: "May I suggest tending to my taut rectum with your phallus?"

Lincoln: "Whatever that means, sure!"

(Lincoln stands up and holds Lisa against a wall, plunging his cock into her tight asshole.)

Lisa: (squeals) "That's it!"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna mold this nice ass into my new personal cocksleeve…"

(Lincoln pounds Lisa's asshole, as she squeals after every thrust. Lisa removes her glasses and sets them down on the bench.)

Lisa: "Mmm… Defile me like you would a filthy little prostitute!"

Lincoln: "I'm planning to!"

(Lincoln goes faster into Lisa's anus; he cums into her asshole.)

Lisa: "That was great, brother…"

Luan: "He's a real professional when it comes to baking creampies."

Lola: "Okay, that one I like..." (to Lincoln) "And he's a hunky brother!"

(Lincoln gets an idea and lifts Lola above his head.)

Lola: (giggles) "Oh, Linky… Showing some chivalry, I see…"

Lincoln: "So, Lisa... What other fun inventions do you have packed down here?"

Lisa: "Let's see…" (puts on her glasses) "I've got some stuff outside the sauna I've been meaning to test for quite some time…"

Luan: "Okay, let's go."

Lola: "Ah, ah, ah." (sitting on Lincoln's lap) "Five more minutes with me, sweetheart."

(Lincoln traces his fingers up Lola's legs and her thighs, earning some soft moans from her.)

Lola: "Oh…" (chuckles) "Getting seductive, aren't we?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, babe…"

(Lola smooches Lincoln's cheek, who returns it.)

Lisa: (to Luan) "Let's go."

Luan: "Yeah… Let the king and queen get some alone time…"

(Luan and Lisa leave, while Lola and Lincoln make out with each other.)

Lola: (breaks kiss) "Lay down, Linky… I need another serving of your yummy sausage for the day…"

(Lincoln lays down on the bench with his cock up in the air. Lola hovers over Lincoln and takes his whole cock into her mouth and down her throat.)

Lincoln: "Lola, can I have a taste of you? You must be super wet by now…"

Lola: "Sure, my white king…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair)

(Lola shifts her body, her rear now hovering above Lincoln's face. He grips her buttcheeks and pulls down on a Lola so he can eat her pussy.)

Lola: "Now then, back to my huge throbbing meal…"

(Lola sucks on Lincoln's cock again, as the two are 69'ing each other. Lincoln grabs Lola's butt and shoves it in his face, taking more of her pussy in his mouth.)

Lola: "Great work with that tongue, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, now put that mouth to good use…"

(Lola licks all around Lincoln's shaft while it's in her mouth, as Lincoln suckles at her clitoris.)

Lola: (muffled) "I love this huge piece of meat in this warm sauna…"

(Lincoln cums into Lola's mouth, who gleefully drinks each load burst. Lola cums into Lincoln's face, coating it. He smacks Lola's asscheeks around, as she gasps.)

Lola: "You little…!"

(Lola suckles on Lincoln's balls and strongly strokes his cock to force him to cum more.)

Lincoln: "You wanna play rough? Let's play rough!"

(Lincoln vigorously fingers both Lola's vagina and anus to get her to climax too.)

Lola: (moaning) "You sexual fiend!"

(Lola then gets up and slams her pussy down on Lincoln's cock, causing him to scream out in ecstasy.)

Lola: "I'm in control now!" (cackles)

Lincoln: (smug) "You sure about that?"

(Lincoln sits up and pushes Lola onto the floor; he grips both her breasts and proceeds to fuck her brains out.)

Lincoln: "How do you like it now, bitch?!" (gasps; shuts himself up)

(Upon hearing that, Lola sits up and tightly grips Lincoln's shoulders.)

Lola: "Who told you to stop, Linky? Make this queen bow down to your king's staff…"

(Lola pushes Lincoln on the floor as she gets on Lincoln's log again.)

Lola: "Now… Really let me have it!"

(Lincoln grips Lola's hips and furiously thrusts into her pussy, as she squeals in delight.)

Lola: "Yeah, make me your royal whore!"

(Lincoln thrusts even more, to the glee of Lola. It cuts to Luan and Lisa.)

Luan: "So, Lis, whatcha working on?"

Lisa: "I'm dabbling with the likes of things that guarantee the greatest of female orgasms."

Luan: "So… Sex toys, basically?"

Lisa: "No. It's something completely different."

Luan: "Oh yeah? Let's see the goods, then."

(Lisa shows Luan a metal closet. She opens it to reveal several vials and serums.)

Luan: "What are all these for?"

Lisa: "They're for testing on orgasms. I made some for both male and female purposes."

Luan: "What kinds?"

Lisa: "Orgasms from foreplay, vaginal and anal sex, oral, and mammary-based ones for females."

Luan: "And the males?"

Lisa: "Those pretty much involve their genitalia exclusively."

Luan: "But don't females use their genitals for cumming too?"

Lisa: "Yes. But things go differently for both serums…"

(Lisa takes out three pink and yellow vials and a blue and white one from the closet.)

Lisa: "Let us make our return to the sauna."

Luan: "Let's."

(Luan and Lisa go back to the sauna to see Lola riding on Lincoln's log as he makes out with her. The two cum at the same time as they hold each other's bodies close together.)

Lola: "My king… You did astoundingly…"

Lincoln: "Anything for my adoring queen…"

Lola: "Don't pull that amazing log out… I wanna stay like this…"

Lincoln: "As you wish…" (to Lisa) "Whatcha got there, Lisa?"

Lisa: "More serums to spice things up…"

Lola: "Gimme, gimme!" (reaches hand out towards Lisa)

(Lisa gives Lola a vial, then gives Luan one and Lincoln the blue and white one.)

Lisa: "Drink up, guys…"

(As Lisa, Lola, and Luan drink their serums, Lincoln looks at his vial.)

Lincoln: "Lisa, are you sure this is safe?"

Lisa: "Positive."

(Shrugging, Lincoln downs the liquid in his vial.)

Lincoln: "Huh? It didn't taste that bad--" (clutches stomach) "Ooooo!"

(As Lincoln's in pain, his ballsack starts growing in size, in addition to his cock and buttocks.)

Lincoln: "What's happening?!"

(Lisa, Lola, and Luan's breasts and posteriors grow in size too, with their nipples hardening.)

Lincoln: "Holy shit…"

Lola: "Wow! Look at these things! They're even bigger now!"

Lisa: "It worked!"

Luan: "And we've got more junk in our trunks…" (wiggles her ass)

Lola: (giggles) "And look… Our little prince has gotten even bigger now..."

(Lola sits on her knees in front of Lincolm, as she feels up his bigger, but now limp dick.)

Lola: "I'm sure I can get all my sausage in my mouth, no matter how big it gets…"

Luan: "Hold up! I want this too!"

Lisa: "Same! My experiment caused this!"

(The three girls are on their knees with their hands on their laps, licking all around Lincoln's shaft to his satisfaction.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. Lick around my huge package, ladies…"

Lola: "You got such a majestic log for such a handsome gentleman, Lincoln…" (giggles)

Luan: "Agreed. We should log on for more info…" (laughs)

Lisa: "Yeah. This amorous experiment is working expenionally…" (chuckles)

Lincoln: "Now, get my balls too, girls…" (lifts cock upwards)

(Luan, Lola, and Lisa envelop their faces in Lincoln's ball sack, licking and suckling at it.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hell yeah… Suck my balls..."

Luan: "Your meat balls…" (laughs)

Lola: "Don't need spaghetti to enjoy these…"

Lisa: "Yeah… These balls are the best…"

(Lincoln squirts his cum up in the air, drenching the girls with his semen.)

Lincoln: "That was great…"

Lisa: "As tasty as your semen is, I need to wash this off…" (half-lidded) "And I got just the gadget to do it…"

(Lisa pulls out a remote to reveal another door outside of the sauna.)

Lincoln: "And where does this lead to, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Some body cleansing stations…" (grabs Lincoln's log) "Come with me…"

(The four of them exit the sauna. Lincoln is walking towards the door while Lisa is groping on his log and Luan and Lola are hugging each side of him.)

Lola: "Who knew that our darling Linky could grow up to be this dashingly handsome and strong?"

Lincoln: (blushes) "Oh, Lola… You're too much…"

Lisa: "Okay, let me put in the secret pass--."

Luan, Lola, and Lincoln: "It's your birthday!"

Lisa: (narrows eyes) "Haters…"

(Lisa inputs the passcode, unlocking the doors.)

Lincoln: "Whoa…"

(What's behind the doors is a huge hot spring, complete with grass, trees, shower heads, chairs, and geysers.)

Luan: "Wow… This is amazing..."

Lola: "How did you manage to build all of this?"

Lisa: "I have time away from you guys, you know…"

Lincoln: "Oh, right…"

(The four head inside, as they get into the springs to bask in its warmth.)

Lincoln: (relaxed) "Oh, yeah… Now this is relaxation…"

Lola: "Mmm… This water's just so nice…"

(Lola sinks her body deeper into the spring, with only her head above the water and her hair floating on it.)

Lincoln: "Is it me, or am I feeling a little drowsy?" (yawns)

(As Lincoln is relaxing, someone is lurking into the water near him. Adult Leni rises up and cuddles Lincoln from behind.)

Leni: "Got you!" (giggles)

Lincoln: "Hey, Leni. How'd you get down here?"

Leni: "Oh, I just miss you so much, so after you and Lisa poofed away, I went to the bunker… It's been so long since I've had your fun meat..."

Lincoln: "Whatcha say, Lisa… Room for one more?"

Lisa: "Sure thing."

Leni: "Excellent…"

(Leni sits on Lincoln's lap and lowers her pussy on his log as she grips Lincoln's shoulders.)

Lincoln: "I missed your pussy, sis… Now ride me!"

(Leni pushes Lincoln's face into her breasts, as she rides him like a bull.)

Leni: "Yeah, yeah! Be in my bosom!"

(Behind Leni, Luan is licking her earlobe. She then licks across Leni's neck and gives her light hickeys.)

Leni: "Giving me hickeys, aren't we?"

Luan: "Yep. I'm hick-ing for this moment." (laughs)

(Lincoln pulls away from Leni's bosom and grips her breasts, firmly kneading them. He licks around her nipples and then sucks on them.)

Leni: "Yeah, get my nipples…. Suck on them…"

(Leni's breasts lactate, allowing Lincoln to drink her milk.)

Lincoln: "I always love your milk…"

Lola: "While you're drinking Leni's milk, put that cock in my pussy…"

(Leni gets off of Lincoln's cock and stands by his side, holding his head and ruffling his hair as she's breastfeeding her. Lola grips his dick and shoves it inside herself.)

Lola: "Oh, yeah! Time for the queen's daily fucking!"

(Lola rides on Lincoln's log while Leni breastfeeds him.)

Lisa: "Don't forget about us…"

(Lisa plants her breasts on Lincoln's head as she rubs them while Luan opens her pussy and Lincoln fingers her.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Pamper me, girls!"

(As Lincoln enjoys getting banged by Leni, Luan, Lisa, and Lola, the five of them all cum on each other. Lincoln gets off of Lola as he falls flat on his back into the water, floating on top.)

Lincoln: "Man… So much sex in a single day…"

Lola: "Yep, but it was totally worth it…"

Leni: "Yeah, it sure was, especially with such a dreamboat for a brother…"

Lincoln: "Thanks… Hey, how about this weekend, the eleven of us all spend it together as adults?"

Lisa: "Great suggestion…"

Lola: "Yeah!"

Leni: "Also, we won't be needing clothes during the weekend, either… That way, we can have fun with Linky quicker…"

Lincoln: "I actually meant in public, Leni... But that can work too."

Lisa: "We can remain nude within our premises. How's that, elder sister?"

Leni: "Okay!"

Luan: "So, where should we go? I'm thinking of an amusement park!"

Lola: "You mean Dairyland? But why?"

Luan: "Well, it's been a long time since I've been there."

Lincoln: (half-lidded) "And it's one of the best places to find fresh milk…" (looks at the girls' breasts)

Lisa: "Oh, you…"

(Lincoln rises from the water.)

Lincoln: "I think it's time to get out."

Lisa: "Let's. It's getting rather late, anyways..."

(The five of them get out of the hot spring as they use Lisa's harness to teleport back into Lincoln's room.)

Lincoln: "Okay, that's enough for tonight… I need to sleep..."

Lola: "Hey, Linky, can I sleep with you?"

Lincoln: "I don't see why not… But no fooling around…"

Lola: "Eeeee!"

Leni: "Can I, too?"

Luan: "And me?"

Lisa: "And me?"

Lincoln: (groans) "Fine… But four sisters is my limit."

Lola: "Works for us. Oh, and don't even bother putting on PJs. We're all sleeping ain't naturel…"

Lincoln: (sarcastic) "You guys love being nude so much, why don't we all become nudists?"

Leni: "O-M-G! That's an amazing idea, Linky!"

Lincoln: "What?! I was joking!"

Leni: "What? You don't want to stay nude?"

Lincoln: "Sis, no… We're not being nudists..."

Leni: "Listen, nobody knows about our adult forms and they don't know it's us. Naked or not."

Lincoln: "Are you fucking serious right about now? Can we go to bed and talk about this nudist thing tomorrow?"

Leni: "Alright. Don't get upset, Linky…"

(Lincoln lays on his bed with the others cuddling hin.)

Leni: "I'm telling you, it's a good idea…"

Lincoln: "It's really not."

(The five of them all go to sleep for the night.)


	8. Morning Glory

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln, Leni, Luan, Lola, and Lisa are still sleeping in the buff together.)

Lincoln: "What a great night's sleep… Time to get up…"

(Lincoln gets up from his bed, he smacks each of the girls' butts to wake them up.)

Lincoln: "Hey, girls, time to get up…"

Lola: (grumbling) "Five more minutes…"

Lincoln: "Okay…" (puts four vials on his dresser.) "The vials are on the dresser when needed…"

(Lincoln takes his vial as he grows back into his kid form. He gets dressed into his regular clothes as he sits on the couch to watch TV, a bowl of cereal in hand.)

Lincoln: "Aw, nothing like a good bowl of cereal and a little morning television…"

(Lincoln eats his cereal as Rita, in her robe, walks out of her room yawning.)

Rita: "Good morning, honey."

(Rita sits next to Lincoln on the couch, wrapping an arm around him.)

Rita: "So, what'd you do last night?"

Lincoln: "I had some fun with Lisa, Luan, Lola, and Leni. Speaking of Leni, she was trying to make us be nudists or something..."

Rita: "Nudists?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. I was joking around with her, and she took it literally."

Rita: "Hey, Leni! Can you come down here?"

(A naked Adult Leni groggily walks down the stairs.)

Leni: "Yeah, Mom?"

Rita: "So, you were talking about being nudists with Linky last night?"

Leni: "Oh, yes! I said it's a great idea!"

Lincoln: "Why, though?"

Leni: "Listen here, sweetie. Except for Mom, Dad, and a few of our friends, nobody knows about our adult forms or that it is us in these forms… Plus, we won't have to go through the trouble of taking off our clothes every time we want to fuck..."

Lincoln: "Okay, but what about people seeing us naked in public, huh?"

Leni: "But they won't know it's us, Linky…"

Lincoln: "And what are we supposed to do about the police if they see us like that?"

Leni: "We can tell them we're nudists…"

Lincoln: "Oh, and get charged with indecent exposure?"

Leni: "Hmm… Then we can hide from the police..."

Lincoln: "What are you gonna do? Wipe their memories out?"

Rita: "Alright, alright. We can make a compromise here."

Leni and Lincoln: "What compromise?"

Rita: "Leni, as long as we're not expecting any guests, you and the others can be nude however you'd like… Inside the house only. If you leave the house in your adult forms, you must be clothed."

Leni: "Yaaaaay!"

Rita: "Also, keep the doors locked and turn the blinds on the windows so no one outside sees you…"

Leni: "Gotcha!" (to Lincoln) "And as for you…"

(Leni begins to remove all of Lincoln's clothes. She also feeds Lincoln an aging serum, turning him back into his adult form.)

Leni: "Hey, girls! Let's get nude!"

(The other sisters come downstairs, holding aging serums in their hands. Meanwhile, Luan, Lola, and Lisa are the last ones to come down.)

Luna: "Is it nude time?"  
Leni: "Totes yeah! Mom said it's fine!"

(The others all strip their clothes off and take their serums, turning them into adults. The ten busty sisters all surround Adult Lincoln with seductive poses and glares. He gets hard to the max.)

Lincoln: "Ah shoot… Here we go again…"

Lori: "What do you say, girls? How about starting the morning off right?"

Sisters: "Yeah!"

(Lori squats down and takes Lincoln's entire length down her throat in one fell swoop. She grips Lincoln's legs, as she deepthroats his cock.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Now I see what you're talking about, Leni..."

Leni: "Good… Now kiss me, you fool…"

(Leni holds Lincoln's face, as she kisses him deeply and passionately while Lori's still sucking on him.)

Lincoln: "Lori… You're so good at sucking my cock…"

Lori: "I know, Lincy... I've been practicing with Dad's meat..."

Leni: "Kiss me deep!"

(Lincoln puts his tongue further into Leni's mouth as Lori continues to suck Lincoln off. Lincoln cums into Lori's throat; she swallows each load poured down her gullet.)

Lincoln: "Drink my jizz, hoe…"

Lori: (muffled) "Yes, master…"

(Lori continues drinking Lincoln's cum, then she pulls away. Leni is still making out with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Leni, give me that pussy…"

(Lincoln lifts Leni up by her legs and eases her pussy onto his cock, gripping her buttcheeks.)

Leni: "Oh, Linky-cakes! Yeah! Hug me tight!"

(Lincoln ravages Leni's pussy, as she's struggling to keep her hold on him so she won't fall off.)

Lincoln: "Just grip my shoulders, Leni!"

Leni: "Oh!" (holds Lincoln's shoulders) "Don't stop, Linky! Make me squirt!"

Lincoln: "As you wish, m'lady…"

(Lincoln continues to pound into Leni's pussy. Soon, both cum simultaneously.)

Leni: "Ah… Got a great fill of your cream…"

Lincoln: "Yours too…"

(Leni gets off of Lincoln, as their privates both leak of cum.)

Luna: "Sloppy seconds ain't gonna fly with me, bro… I'm getting this dick nice and clean the best way I know…"

(Luna pushes Lincoln onto the couch, as she plants her knees on the couch arm and gives him a blowjob, her hands gripping his hips.)

Lincoln: "Suck it! Suck it, Luna!"

(Luna deepthroats Lincoln, licking off the excess semen on it. Afterwards, she pulls away and sucks his balls.)

Lincoln: "Suck on those massive balls…"

Luna: "There… Rarin' to go for some anal action, dude?"

Lincoln: "Rock yeah!"

(Luna spreads her butt and pokes her asshole against the tip of Lincoln's cock.)

Luna: "Ooh, baby… Now, just push it real good…"

(Lincoln puts his cock into Luna's anus gradually, until his whole shaft is inside, to her delight.)

Luna: "Rockin'... Now pump it up!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luna's asshole, making her moan in heat.)

Luna: "Pump me faster! Crank it up to eleven!"

(Lincoln goes even faster now, as Luna sticks her tongue out in pure joy.)

Lincoln: "Gonna be takin' ya all the way to Funkytown, Luna!"

Luna: "More like Fucking-town, Linc! Take me there!"

(Lincoln goes even deeper into Luna's anus, as he bursts his load into her stomach. As he pulls out, several strings of cum connect his dick to Luna's asshole like melted cheese.)

Luna: "Aw, fuck yeah…"

Luan: "Look at Lincoln over here, shooting strings all willy-nilly… Exactly why I'm getting in the next match with him."

(Luan grabs Lincoln and pulls him up to her level as she makes out with him.)

Luan: (grips Lincoln's log) "What do you say you take this bolt and screw it into my nut?"

Lincoln: "I'll screw it in tight…"

(Lincoln gets behind Luan and puts his log into her pussy, Lincoln pulls up one of Luan's legs, as he fucks her standing up.)

Luan: "If it doesn't stay together, use your glue gun, Linc!"

Lana: "Why are her jokes so bad?"

Luan: "You want me to prank you tonight?!"

Lana: (trembling) "I'm good…"

(Lincoln continues to fuck Luan, who's moaning.)

Luan: "Fill me with your caulk! Fill in this tile!"

(Lincoln claws into Luan's hips, as he fills her with his seed.)

Luan: "Okay, that was the normal me…"

(Luan undoes her hair as she faces Lincoln with a sexy glare.)

Luan: "It's time for the pranky me!"

(Luan pushes Lincoln onto the coffee table as she slams her pussy onto his cock, cowgirl style.)

Lincoln: "You wanna go rough, huh?"

Luan: "Hell yeah!"

(Luan pushes down on Lincoln's chest with her hands, riding his cock.)

Luan: "Yeah, yeah! Spoon me, Linky! Squeeze my breasts!"

(Lincoln does so, making milk squirt out Luan's nipples as she's experiencing an ecstasy high.)

Luan: "Squeeze them harder!"

(Lincoln does so as more milk squeezes from Luan's breasts. He cums into Luan's womb once again.)

Luan: "Yeah… Lemme get some of your fro-yo…"

(Luan gets off of Lincoln as she sucks on his log.)

Lincoln: "Be careful where you get those teeth. Don't want your metal scratching me…"

Luan: "Said the guy with the chipped tooth…"

Lincoln: "I'm not the one with barbed wire on their teeth…"

Lily: "Now, now…"

Lincoln: "Just keep sucking on my log…"

(As Lincoln stands up, he grabs the back of Luan's head and thrusts into her throat with no abandon.)

Luan: (muffled) "You little fiend…!"

(Lincoln keeps Luan's mouth down on his base, as he jettisons into her stomach. He then grabs some of her hair and pulls her mouth off her cock, then shoots his cum onto her face and chest.)

Lincoln: "How's the fro-yo?"

Luan: "Tasty."

Lynn: "Let's go!"

(Lynn lies on the couch with her legs spread open to reveal her asshole.)

Lincoln: "You up to bat for this, Lynn?"

Lynn: "Give it to me, snowball!"

(Lincoln sits on his knees on the couch, gets his cock in Lynn's asshole, and sucks on her breasts.)

Lynn: "Pound me! Pound me good!"

(After drinking Lynn's milk, Lincoln lifts her up by her legs and thrusts deeper, faster, and harder into her anus.)

Lynn: "Yeah, Lincoln! Keep it up!"

(Lincoln goes even deeper into Lynn's asshole, to the happiness of the athletic Loud. He cums into her anus.)

Lynn: "Gotta say… You have a lot of spunk, Linc…"

Lincoln:"Yep, you said it..."

(Lucy takes a seat in the recliner, spreading her legs out to show how wet she is.)

Lucy: "Come, brother… So we can be one…" (spreads vagina lips)

Lincoln: "As you wish, sister…"

(Lincoln goes to the recliner and sticks his penis into Lucy's vagina.)

Lucy: "Such a glorious union…"

Lincoln: "And it's gonna get better..."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lucy's pussy, holding her legs up to the recliner, as she moans loudly.)

Lucy: "Take this pussy, my white ram…"

Lincoln: "I will, my little black kitty…"

(Lincoln thrusts even further into Lucy's pussy. The recliner leans back, as Lincoln continues to fuck Lucy.)

Lucy: "Keep going…"

(Lincoln keeps banging Lucy, then fills her insides.)

Lucy: "Great job, my big ram…"

Lincoln: "Anytime, my favorite feline…"

Lana: "What do you say to a little tag-team action, Lola?"

Lola: "You're on, Lana."

(Lola and Lana squat down a little, smacking their butts against each other as they twerk.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln firmly strokes his cock, amazed by the show the twins were giving him.)

Lola: "What are ya waiting for, Linky? We don't have strip club rules here… You can touch us however you please…"

(Lincoln gets up, as he gropes Lola's right breast and Lana's left breast.)

Lana: "Oh, your hands are great… Whose breasts do you think are better? Mine or Lola's?"

Lincoln: "Um…"

Lola: "Oh, please! He loves mine more, Lana!"

Lana: "Yeah, right! He loves my huge boobs, Lola!"

Lincoln: "I love both, you guys…"

Lola: "Hmph… I guess that works too…"

(Lana and Lola both embrace Lincoln's head with both of their bosoms, as their hands clamp onto his privates. Lincoln clamps both of the twins' buttocks.)

Lincoln: "The thicc-est twins around, girls…"

Lola and Lana: "Oh, Lincoln…" (kisses him)

Lola: "And you're the most hung man around, Linky…"

Lana: "Yeah, and you're hung like a horse too…"

(Lana gets down on her knees and sucks Lincoln off. Lola feels up Lincoln's muscles, as she makes out with him.)

Lola: "Try not to make Lincoln's log all messy like last time, Lana!"

Lana: "I make no promises…"

(Lana continues to suck on Lincoln's log, getting all of her slobber all over it, while Lola makes out with him.)

Lincoln: (moans) "Yeah, suck on my cock, Lana…"

(Lincoln cums into Lana's throat as she licks the cum around his cock. She removes his mouth to show a mess of Lincoln's cock she made.)

Lola: (grossed out) "Ew!!"

Sisters: "Aw, sick!" / "Gross!" / "Disgusting, Lana!"

Lola: "Damn it, Lana! How am I gonna fuck Linky if you keep making a mess with his cock?!"

Lana: "Sorry… I just love it messy…" (laughs)

Lola: "Time for another cleansing…"

(Lola gets some paper towels and wipes Lincoln's dick off.)

Lincoln: "These paper towels feel scratchy, Lola."

Lola: "Well, what do you want me to use, then? Hmm?"

Lincoln: (pouty) "Fair point… Continue, please…"

(A few minutes later, Lola gets Lincoln's cock void of Lana's saliva.)

Lola: "There… Now, watch closely, Lana. This is how you suck cocks properly…"

(Lola gets on her knees and kisses Lincoln's tip before sucking on the rest of it gradually, as the latter rolls his eyes back.)

Lincoln: "God, your mouth feels so good, Lola…"

Lola: "Thanks, Linky... "

(Lola swirls her tongue all about Lincoln's shaft with each suck she takes. She uses her other hand to grope Lincoln's balls.)

Lincoln: "Looks like this queen bee wants her nectar real bad…"

Lola: "Yeah, I want that nectar, and then it'll be my honey!"

Lincoln: "I don't think that semen works as honey, Lola…"

Lisa: "That can be arranged… If you catch my drift..."

(Lola kneads Lincoln's ballsack, making him shoot his bountiful loads into her gullet.)

Lola: (to Lana) "Now that is how you suck a cock, Lana… Now, I'm gonna show you the proper way to bang…"

(Lola stands up, turns around, and twerks her butt against Lincoln's cock with her hands on her knees, making sure it's at maximum hardness.)

Lola: (seductively happy) "It's perfect…"

(Lola pushes Lincoln on the floor as she lowers her pussy onto his shaft; she is now sitting on Lincoln's balls.)

Lincoln: "Wait, Lola. Try banging me without using your hands or arms…"

Lola: "Oh, a challenge… I like it!"

(Resting her arms on top of her head, Lola rides on Lincoln's cock, as her breasts bounce every which way.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, there you go, Lola! Just like that!"

(Lincoln starts to reach out for Lola's breasts, but she holds his hands in place.)

Lola: "Ah ah ah… You can't use your hands either. Think of another way to get to these titties, Linky…"

(Getting an idea, Lincoln sits up and licks Lola's breasts.)

Lola: "Now you got it!"

(Lincoln sucks on Lola's nipples and drinks her breast milk, as he is very close to climaxing.)

Lincoln: "I'm close, Lola! Are you?"

Lola: "Yes! I want to coat you in my royal and prestigious semen!"

(Lincoln and Lola moan, as they ejaculate simultaneously, as their privates leak of cum and pour down their legs.)

Lana: "No fair! You got his dick dirty too!"

Lincoln: "Hey, she only did it with her cum, Lana… And plus, she did it with such poise…"

Lola: (giggles) "Oh, stop it, Linky… Please."

Lana: (grunts) "Well, let me take things over!"

(Lola gets off of Lincoln, as Lana looks at Lincoln's cumming log.)

Lana: "Messy…. Just the way I like it!"

(Lana licks away at the cum present on Lincoln's cock, savoring it's taste. Most of her slobber gets on it again, much to Lola's disgust.)

Lola: "Welp… Can't teach an old dog new tricks…"

(After Lana is done with her blowjob, she takes Lincoln into her pussy.)

Lana: "Ah, yeah!" (feels around it) "All sloppy and squishy…"

Lincoln: (holds it in) "Can we get this over with so I can get to Lisa and Lily?"

Lana: "Oh, sure… No holding back, Linc… I'm gonna ride this rowdy bull 'till the jizz comes…"

(Lana rides on Lincoln's log fast while he's groping her breasts. Visibly, he's not enjoying this.)

Lana: (worried) "What's wrong, big bro?"

Lola: (smirks) "Don't you see? He hates your dirty ways."

Lana: (furrows brow) "Oh, really?"

Lincoln: "Really." (shuts himself up)

Lana: "Alright… I'll do you the Lola way…"

(Lana gets off of Lincoln and gets paper towels to clean off his cock, whilst on her knees.)

Lana: (sighs) "This time, no slobber…"

Lincoln: "Thank you, but I can take small bits of it for extra lubricant."

(Lana licks around Lincoln's tip and in his urethra, kisses his tip, then slowly swallows his length while fondling his nuts.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… There you go..."

(With her free hand, Lana fingers her pussy while she's sucking on Lincoln's cock.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln cums into Lana's mouth.)

Lincoln: "You redeemed yourself, sis…"

Lana: "Now, please fuck me, Lincoln… Do it in my pussy…"

Lincoln: "You got it!" (to Lola) "Come here for a sec…"

Lola: "You want this pussy on your face?"

Lincoln: "You know it…"

(Lincoln puts his log back into Lana's pussy, while Lola sits on Lincoln's face.)

Lola: "Put that tongue to work, my dear…" (to Lana) "You see how better it is to have sex my way?"

Lana: (thrusting into Lincoln) "I do, and it is great!"

Lola: "Come here, you…"

(Lola holds Lana's face in place, as she locks lips with her. The two twins make out and fondle each other's breasts while Lincoln fondles with Lola's buttcheeks, eating her pussy, and thrusting into Lana.)

Lana: "Yeah, yeah! Bang this pussy!"

(All three Louds orgasm, coating them with cum.)

Lisa: "At last, I can get some with Lincoln!"

(Lisa pushes Lincoln onto the couch and she faces his log while he faces her pussy.)

Lisa: (stroking Lincoln's cock) "Simply can't get enough of this specimen…"

(Lisa licks Lincoln's dick and balls, while he eats her pussy.)

Lisa: (pulls away) "Now, I'm in the mood for some coitus…"

Lincoln: "Get your prize, hon…"

(Lisa shifts positions, turning around and sinking her asshole down on Lincoln's cock.)

Lisa: "Now bang my posterior, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln bangs Lisa's asshole as she moans in joy.)

Lincoln: "You enjoying this?"

Lisa: "I am! Bang me faster!"

(Lincoln goes even faster into Lisa's asshole. As he grabs her breasts, he busts his nut.)

Lisa: "Yeah, now do my vagina, sweetheart…"

(Lincoln pulls out of Lisa's anus, then slides his cock into her vagina. She grips Lincoln's thighs, as she rides him.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, ride this log! Use your privates to discover mine!"

(Lisa gyrates her hips to feel more of Lincoln. She leans down towards his face and kisses him on the lips.)

Lisa: "You love my kisses?"

Lincoln: "I sure do…"

(As the two kiss, they climax into and onto each other's nethers.)

Lisa: "That was amazing…"

(Lincoln pulls Lisa's legs down to make his cock go deeper in her. She screams out loud in ecstasy, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling back.)

Lisa: "Deja vu…"

Lola: "Whoa. You never do that to me…"

Lincoln: "Maybe next time, Lolly-pop. But for now…"

(Lincoln shoots another load into Lisa, then pulls out as cum leaks out from both their genitalia.)

Lily: "Our time is now…"

(Lily squats down and sucks on Lincoln's seed-coated cock to clean it.)

Lincoln: "Good, baby sister…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lily's mouth as she blushes, then cums down her throat; Lily swallows every drop of it.)

Lily: "Now, stick your shaft into my wee-wee…"

(Lincoln picks Lily up and holds her close, practically hugging her, then eases his cock into her pussy.)

Lily: "Now go back and forth…"

(Gripping Lily's butt, Lincoln pushes her up and down on his cock as she's holding onto his shoulders. She kisses him all over his face as he does so.)

Lily: "I love you, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "I love you too, Lily…"

(The two make out, as they both ejaculate.)

Lincoln: "There. That's all of them."

Lori: "Wait a minute! You never came into me!"

Rita: "And don't forget about your mama…"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Oh, boy…"

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln finishes shooting his load into both Lori and Rita as he lays his head on Luan's lap.)

Lincoln: "Okay, now that's all of them." (pants) "What time is it?"

Lucy: "9:23."

Lincoln: "The day is still young... Let's go out!"

Sisters: "YEAH!"

Lori: "Where should we go?"

Lola: "Wherever it is, I hope it's fun!"

Leni: "Hmm… Ooh, how about the park?"

Luna: "The park is fun…"

Lucy: "I dunno… I think it's cloudy..."

Luan: "With a chance of logs?" (grips Lincoln's log; laughs)

Lori: "I know a better place than the park!"

Leni: "Where?"

Lori: "To… the boardwalk!"

Lana: "Why there?"

Lori: "There's literally lots more to do there, like the games, food places, and swimming by the beach…"

Lincoln: "That's perfect!"

Lily: "I'm in!"

Luna: "Me too!"

Lori: "Okay, it's settled!"

Lincoln: "Okay, let's get ready!"


	9. Fun In The Sun

(A little while later, the Loud kids in their adult forms are all dressed, gathered by the front door.)

Lori: "Looks like everybody's here. Let's head out."

Lincoln: "You guys look great."

Lori: "Just you wait till we get to the beach, Linky…" (lightly pokes Lincoln's nose)

Lincoln: "Can't wait…" (laughs)

(The Louds head into their family van and drive off to the beach.)

Luna: "Here we are, dudes!"

Leni: "Now, time to get in our swimming stuff…"

(The Loud girls enter the girls' changing booth, while Lincoln goes into the boys'.)

Lincoln: "This is gonna be some beach day… Especially with how the girls are..."

(Lincoln comes out, wearing an orange and white Hawaiian shirt, swimming trunks, sunglasses, and red sandals.)

Lincoln: "There. All done."

(The girls booth door opens, and the Loud girls exit it, now in their swimsuits.)

Lori: (seductively) "Like what you see, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Heck yeah!" (grows hard) "Aw, crud… Everybody's gonna see this…"

Luan: "No worries… Just follow us…" (seductively) "So, how do you like my strapless yellow bikini?"

Lincoln: "Enough to want to spoon you…"

Lynn: "Let's save it for later…"

(Lincoln and the girls walk towards the beach.)

Lana: "We're going to my shell hunting spot, FYI."

Luna: "Shell hunting?"

Lana: "Ya know, sea shells…"

Luna: "Ah."

Lana: "There, we won't be bothered by anyone."

Lisa: (to Lincoln) "So… what do you wanna do first, our masuline snowball?"

Lincoln: "I dunno… Go for a swim?"

Luna: "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Lana: "Yeah!"

Lola: I'm gonna go work on my tan…"

Lori: "Me too…"

Leni: "Same."

(Luan grabs Lincoln's hand as she, Luna, Lisa, Lily, and Lynn head to the water.)

Lana: "Gonna see if there's any shells to collect…"

(Lana looks around the sand to find any shells lying around.)

Lucy: "I'm gonna catch up on my reading…"

(Lucy sits down by her tanning siblings and takes out a novel.)

Lori: "Is it another one of your poem books?"

Lucy: "Yeah, but not the kind I usually read…"

Leni: "Okay, have fun… These rays are so warm…"

(In the water, Lily and Lynn are splashing water at one another. Lincoln is floating in the water with his arms folded back.)

Lincoln: "This is…. The life! The warm ways, the hot sun, my hot sisters…"

(Suddenly, Lincoln hears someone vocalizing the Jaws theme.)

Lincoln: "The hell?"

(Then, Lincoln sees a gray fin above the water heading towards him, with the vocalizing getting louder.)

Lincoln: "This is not funny. Show yourself!"

(The gray fin goes faster towards Lincoln, as the vocalizing reaches its end. Luan then pounces from beneath the water and tackles Lincoln into it.)

Luan: (laughs) "Gotcha, little bro!"

Lincoln: "Why, you…"

(Lincoln gets up and splashes water at Luan. She splashed back, prompting Lincoln to tackle her into the water.)

Luan: "Okay, you got me!"

Lincoln: "And now I'm getting the top billing…"

(Lincoln takes Luan's bikini top, exposing her breasts. She yelps and covers her chest with her arms.)

Luan: (blushes) "Hey! Give that back!"

Lincoln: "You'll have to catch me first!"

(Lincoln laughs, as he swims away. Luan growls, as she swims after him.)

Lynn: (chuckles) "You go, Linc!"

(Meanwhile, Lori, Leni, and Lola are soaking up some sun rays.)

Lola: "Working this tan…"

Leni: "This sun is so nice… I should let these girls out…"

(Leni unclips her bikini top to let her breasts out. She then rubs some sunscreen on them.)

Leni: "Yeah, soak in the rays, my sweets…"

Lola: "Hmm… My titties could use some sunshine too…"

(Lola takes her top off as well as she rubs sunscreen on them too.)

Lori: "My chest and ass could use some oiling as well…"

(Lori slips her bikini off and rubs oil over herself. Back in the water, Lincoln is still swimming with Luan's top in hand.)

Lincoln: "I thought you would've caught up me with your floatation devices being free by now, Luan…" (chuckles)

Luan: "I'm telling you, Lincoln! Give it back!"

Lincoln: (tauntingly) "Or what?"

Luan: "You're not getting your trunks back…"

(Luan manages to grip Lincoln's shorts and pull them off. He covers his cock.)

Lincoln: Sis, what are you doing?!"

Luan: "You wanna take my bra, I'm taking your shorts!"

(Lincoln then grabs Luan's bottom and pulls it off, rendering her naked.)

Lincoln: "Joke's on you, sis! I took your whole outfit!"

Luan: "You're naked too! Give me my bikini back!"

Lincoln: "Hmm… Alright. After you satisfy this dong… and you give me my shorts back."

Luan: "Deal!"

(Lincoln and a Luan swim back to the shore and sit down by Lori, Leni, and Lola.)

Lori: "What happened with you guys?"

Luan: "Got in a little tussle with Mr. Bikini Stealer over here…"

Lincoln: "Tell it to Ms. Trunk Snatcher here too…"

Luan: "Relax! It was just a shark joke! And YOU overreacted!"

Lincoln: "Well, look at you! You're making this more awkward for me. I mean, my log is hanging out here, all long and hard…"

Luan: "Yeah, yeah…" (grips it) "Let's get this done…"

(As Luan glares at Lincoln, she licks his tip, then takes the rest of his length into her mouth.)

Lincoln: (condescending) "That's a good girl…"

(Lincoln grabs the back of Luan's head with both hands and thrusts fast and deep into her throat.)

Lincoln: "Can you guys keep watch to make sure no one's seeing us?"

Lynn: "On it!"

(Lynn gets in front of Lincoln and Luan and looks around to make sure nobody is looking at them.)

Lincoln: "Keep going, cocksucker…"

(Still mad, Luan then squeezes Lincoln's ballsack very hard, causing him to scream in pain.)

Lincoln: "You little bitch!"

(Lincoln pushes Luan's head down on his cock, keeping it there.)

Luan: (muffled) "I just want my swimsuit back!"

(Lincoln cums into Luan's throat. He releases his hands, letting Luan slowly pull away. Lincoln jerks off, marking Luan's body as his territory.)

Luan: "Bastard… I'll get you back…"

(Luan throws Lincoln's trunks at his face, as she takes her bikini back. By complete surprise, Luan's ponytail is pulled backwards, as Lincoln rams his cock into her pussy.)

Lincoln: "I'm not finished with you…"

Luan: (growls) "You wanna play rough? All right, let's play rough!"

(Luan turns around and thrusts onto his cock.)

Lincoln: "Cute, but I'm the one running this show…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luan even further. In doing so, both of them climax into each other's privates, but they didn't moan, so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.)

Lincoln: "There… I'm good now."

Luan: "Same here."

(Luan gets off of Lincoln, as she slips her bikini back on. Lincoln puts his trunks back on, as he lays on the ground.)

Lincoln: "Any news, Lynn? Anybody see us?"

Lynn: "Nope. We're good."

Lisa: "Hey, Linc? You wanna do some studying?"

Lincoln: "Studying what?"

Lisa: "Some marine biology."

Lincoln: "Eh, what the hell?"

(Lisa takes Lincoln's hand as they go to the shallow part of the water. The two are glancing at some starfish.)

Lisa: "This particular sea species are often viewed in shallow water, and they have a rather complex nervous system. But, they lack a centralized cerebral cortex."

Lincoln: "You mean they lack a brain?"

Lisa: "Precisely. And they usually live for up to 35 years."

Lincoln: "Fascinating." (looks at the water) "What's that animal with the tentacles?"

(Lisa takes a closer glance at the animal and see that's…)

Lisa: "Look out! It's a jellyfish!"

(The jellyfish leaps out of the water and stings Lincoln's leg.)

Lincoln: "Ow! Jesus, that smarts!"

Lisa: "You alright?!"

Lincoln: "Anybody know how to treat this sting?!"

Lana: (raises hand) "I know!"

Lincoln: "Get over here! Quick!"

(Lana races over to Lncoln and Lisa.)

Lana: "It may sound gross, but the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to pee on it."

Lincoln: (to Lisa) "Is that true?"

Lisa: "Indeed."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine, but make it quick…"

(Lana takes off her bikini and opens her vagina to urinate on the sting on Lincoln's leg. Lincoln cringes a bit from the sting, but he doesn't feel it as much anymore.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. It does work."

Lana: "Can I go a round with you now? I'm already nude…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, sure."

(Lincoln stands up and smacks his log against Lana's buttocks. He then sticks it into her asshole.)

Lana: "Oh, yeah!"

(Lincoln lifts one of Lana's legs and fucks her ass. Lana holds onto his shoulders for support.)

Lincoln: "You like that, sis? Love taking it in the ass?"

Lana: "I do!" (moans in joy)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

Lana: "I love turkey!"

(Lincoln goes even faster into Lana's asshhole, to her amusement. He finally cums, pumping his stuffing into her.)

Lana: "Ah… Nice and warm yogurt… Just the way I like it…"

Lincoln: "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

(Getting their swimsuits back on, the Loud kids head up to the boardwalk.)

Lincoln: "Wow, there's a lot of people here."

(A few people are staring at the Louds, mostly at their assets.)

Luna: "Everybody's checkin' us out."

Lincoln: "Yeah, mostly at our bodies."

Lola: "To be honest, I kinda like the attention."

Lana: "Yeah, obviously, Lola."

Lori: "What are you guys in the mood for?

Lincoln: " I was thinking of getting pizza."

Lily: "Pizza!"

Lana: "Yeah to pizza!"

Lisa: "I'm in."

Other Sisters: "Count us in."

Lori: "Pizza it is, then."

(The siblings go into one of the nearby restaurants. They're now in a large booth together.)

Lana: "This looks nice."

Lucy: "A little tight for my liking, though."

Waitress: "Hi, welcome to the Pineapple Cabana. What can I get for you guys today?"

Lori: "We'll get one large pizza. Half pepperoni and half hawaiian."

Lola: "Ew! You mean the one with pineapples on it?"

Lori: "Yeah, pineapple is good."

Lola: "No, it is not! What's wrong with you?"  
Lana: "Yes, it is! It's got ham on it too!"

Lincoln: "You can just pick the pineapple off, you know."

Lola: "Pfft. Fine."

Leni: "Ooh! Do you have any fruit smoothies here?"

Waitress: "Indeed, we do."

Leni: "Then I'll take a pineapple, orange, and mango mix."

Lisa: "Give me a green apple."

Lola: "Peach and strawberry."

(The other siblings order their smoothies, as well as a few sides too.)

Waitress: "Okay, now that's one large pizza, eleven smoothies, and fries to share..."

Lori: "Everything is accounted for, right?"

Waitress: "Mm-hmm."

Lori: "And how much will that be?"

Waitress: "Oh, no need. It's on the house."

Lori: "What? Why?"

Waitress: "You guys all look amazing…"

Lori: "Okay, but--"

(Lola shuts her up.)

Lola: "Thank you so much!"

Waitress: "No problem." (to Lincoln) "So, are you in college?"

Lincoln: (nervous) "Uh…"

Lynn: "He doesn't need to answer that."

Leni: (whispers) "Lynn, don't be rude."

Lynn: (whispers) "What? She's trying to hit on our brother!"

Leni: (whispers) "Just apologize to her…"

Lynn: (sighs) "Sorry."

Waitress: "That's alright. I'll be out with your food shortly."

(The waitress walks away.)

Leni: "Can you not be harsh to people?"

Lynn: "I said sorry. Geez."

Lincoln: "Well, to be honest, that waitress was kinda cute…"

Luan: "Lincoln, you old dog…" (chuckles)

Lincoln: "What can I say? The chicks dig me…"

(Several minutes later, the waitress returns with everyone's orders.)

Waitress: "Okay, I got your large pizza, all of your smoothies, and your baskets of fries."

Lisa: "Thank you."

(The siblings dig into their food.)

Lincoln: "These guys know what they're doing when it comes to pizza."

Lana: "Yep, this is awesome!"

Leni: "I love this smoothie. Hits all the right flavor notes."

Lola: "Same here."

Luan: "These fries are so good..."

(Soon, the group gets finished with their lunch.)

Lincoln: "That was great… Let's explore the boardwalk some more..."

(Lincoln and the girls leave the Pineapple Cabana and roam around the boardwalk.)

Lana: "Are there any games around here?"

Lincoln: "I see a stand over there."

(The two get closer to said stand.)

Stand Guy: "What can I do for you two lovely gents today?"

Lana: "I'm up for this game."

Stand Guy: "Sure thing. Three balls for 1 to knock over the bottles."

Lincoln: "I'll take it." (gives the guy a dollar) "3 balls, please."

Stand Guy: "You get three tries. Good luck."

(As the stand guy gives Lincoln three baseballs, Lana gives a double thumbs up to her brother. Lincoln throws the first ball and he misses. He gets the second one and chucks it closer to the bottles, but misses again.)

Lana: "C'mon, you got this, bro!"

Lincoln: (holding his last ball) "You can make it this time, ball. I have faith in you…"

(Lincoln takes a deep breath and throws the ball, knocking down the bottle stack.)

Lincoln: "Yeah!"

Lana: "You did it!" (hugs Lincoln) "Great job!"

Stand Guy: "Great job, son. What prize do you want?"

Lincoln: "I'll take… The plush rainbow panda."

Standy Guy: "Okay, it's yours."

(The stand guy gives Lincoln the plush.)

Lincoln: (gives plush to Lana) "To you, m'lady…"

Lana: "Aw, thanks, Lincoln…" (hugs Lincoln) "Now it's my turn to win you a prize."

(Lana takes Lincoln's hand, as they walk to another stand.)

Lana: "Bet I can get all the way up to the bell with the hammer!"

Lincoln: "With your strength, it's a breeze!"

Lana: (to the stand woman) "One try, please."

Stand Woman: "You can get up to two chances."

Lana: (holds hammer up) "Time to slam!"

(Lana slams the mallet down on the button with all her might. The ball almost got to the top of the bell.)

Lana: "Damn it! I was so close!" (takes a breath) "Gotta make this second one count…"

Lincoln: "You can do it, Lans!"

(Lana nods to Lincoln as she slams the mallet on the button and the ball hits the bell multiple times.)

Stand Woman: "Not bad for a girl like you. Take any prize you like."

(Lana takes the inflatable snake from the top stand.)

Lana: (gives snake to Lincoln) "And there's your keepsake."

Lincoln: "Thanks, I guess…"

(Lana kisses Lincoln's cheek. It cuts to Lori and Lola walking around the boardwalk.)

Lola: (lifts sunglasses up) "Looks like we're getting all the boys' attention…"

Lori: "Yeah, they really like our bodies… Let's seduce them.."

(A few boys glance at Lola and Lori. Getting an idea, Lola goes into one of the nearby stores and comes back with a large bottle of lemonade.)

Lori: "What are you gonna do with that?"

(Lola opens the bottle and purposely spills it on her bikini top. She shakes her chest all about, making sure it's in view of all the boys. The boys all got nosebleeds and grew hearts from their eyes.)

Lola: "Like what you see, boys?"

(The boys nod at Lola; Lori takes the can from Lola's hand and pours the lemonade on her chest too.)

Lori: "Let's give these boys a show…"

(Lori and Lola walk down to the beach, as their enamored audience followed suit. They head towards the secret spot.)

Lola: "Okay, boys, now the real fun will begin! Also, if you want to tip, put it in the bottle."

Lori: "And if you want in on it and not just watch, better pay up…"

(Lola and Lori then slowly take their bikinis off, flaunting their bare bodies to the boys. The boys cheer and woo in excitement.)

Lori: "You want in on this?"

Lola: "5 per person, please…"

(The boys begin to pull out their money and put it in the bottle, as they each go to Lola and Lori.)

Lola: "Now, let's get these pants off, gentlemen…"

(Lola and Lori pull down each boy's pants and underwear, gripping their logs.)

Lori: "Wow, these sausages are really nice and big…" (in her mind) "But not as big as Linky's, though…"

(Lori begins to suck on the boy's log, as he moans.)

Lola: "No hot dog's complete without their buns…"

(Lola sandwiches her breasts around her guy's meat, sliding it up and down.)

Lola: "You like that, big boy?"

Boy 1: "Get some o 'dat in yo mouth, girl."

(Lola takes the boy's log into her mouth, to his joy. Lori pulls away and sucks on her boy's balls.)

Lori: "Time for the main event, everybody!"

(Lola and Lori lay down on the sand and spread out their bodies, stretching their pussies and assholes with their hands.)

Lola: "Come and get your love, boys…"

Lori: "Literally bang our brains out…"

(The boys eagerly grab their logs and put it in Lori's asshole and Lola's pussy.)

Boy 2: "Luckiest day ever!"

Boy 1: "Now this is how you go to the beach!"

Lori: "Yeah, yeah! Bang our brains out!"

Lola: "Do this pussy!"

(The two boys pound into the girls harder.)

Boy 1: "I'm close to bursting, dude!"

Boy 2: "Same here, bro!"

Lori: "We'll have to charge you extra if you come inside us."

Boy 2: "Worth it!"

(The two boys cum into Lori and Lola. As they pull out, more boys begin to surround the two Loud girls.)

Lola: "For the cumming, it's 1 more, BT dubs."

Lori: "And for 3 more, you can do a facial."

(The boys eagerly pull out their money, as Lori and Lola fist bump. It cuts to Lily, Luna, and Lynn now on a ferris wheel.)

Lily: "Whoa! Everything looks so tiny from up here!"

Luna: "Yeah, sis. It sure does."

Lily: "It's sweet being a grown-up. I couldn't do anything this fun as a baby."

Lynn: "I know. Most of your days were just pooping, eating, sleeping, and crying."

Lily: "Being a grown up is so much fun!"

Luna: "Well, looking like grown-ups is what we're actually doing…"

Lynn: "Who asked you to be like Lisa?"

Lily: "Whatever that means, it beats being a little baby."

Luna: "Agreed. We all used to be babies before." (whispers) "And Lynn was kinda bit rambunctious."

Lily: "She hasn't changed at all."

(Lily and Luna both laugh, as Lynn scowls. It cuts to Lisa and Leni in a surfboard shop.)

Leni: "These surfboards are totes cool!"

Lisa: "How do people traverse ocean waves with these hunks of wood anyway?"

Surfer Dude: "Oh, let me explain that, dudettes. She paddles the board into the water, waves begin to form. As the waves get bigger, she stands up and rides on the board. Just let the sea be your guide…"

Leni: "Wow… Surfing sounds awesome!"

Lisa: "Hmm… I guess a little of this surfing couldn't hurt."

Surfer Dude: "Now you're getting it!" (pulls out two surfboards) "Here. You can rent these!"

Leni: "How much are they?"

Surfer Dude: "10."

(Lisa and Leni pay for each board.)

Leni: "C'mon, Lis. Let's catch some waves!"

Lisa: "Let's do it."

(As Lisa and Leni head for the water, Lucy and Luan are tanning on the beach.)

Lucy: "Could you rub some sunscreen on my back, Luan?"

Luan: "Sure thing, Lucy."

(Lucy rolls into her stomach and unclips her bikini.)

Lucy: "Get my butt, too."

(Luan pours some sunscreen across Lucy's back and begins rubbing it.)

Lucy: "Ah, that feels good…"

Luan: "I've been wanting to taste one of you girls for a while…"

(Luan spreads Lucy's buttcheeks and licks inside her asshole, getting a few low moans from her.)

Luan: "Sure glad pirates aren't around anymore. Otherwise, they'd be plundering this booty right now."

Lucy: "Okay, that one was good." (laughs)

(Luan continues to licks Lucy's asshole until she cums. Luan moves down to eat out Lucy's pussy, fingering her own in the process.)

Lucy: "Oh, yeah."

Luan: "This kitty can have my tongue anytime…"

Lucy: (meows)

(In the water, Lisa and Leni are sitting on their surfboards, paddling across the sea with their hands.)

Lisa: "I'm certain some waves will come in soon…"

Leni: "Same. I really want to surf!"

(Some waves are beginning to form behind the two.)

Leni: "There they are. What did that guy say to do next?"

Lisa: "He said to get up, standing on the board."

(Maintaining balance, Leni stands up on her board, then Lisa does the same thing.)

Lisa: "And when waves begin to form more, you surf."

(The waves gradually become larger, as the two spread their arms out to keep their balance.)

Leni: "Alright, now we're cooking with gas!"

Lisa: "This is actually quite an adrenaline rush.! Street name, thrill!"

(The two begin to surf across the waves, as they keep balance. Back with Lily, Luna, and Lynn…)

Lynn: "Dunno about you guys, but I'm ready to head home."

Lily: "AW! But the fun just got started!"

Lynn: "What else do you want to do here, Lily?"

Lily: "I mean, we can walk on the beach, swim in the water, play some volleyball..."

Lynn: "Actually, I could go for some volleyball…"

Luna: "Sweet! Let's go!"

Lily: "Let's get the others to play too."

(Lily pulls out her phone and mass texts everybody. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lana are sitting on a bench.)

Lincoln: "This heat is so nice."

Lana: "You said it…"

(Suddenly, both of their phones ring.)

Lana: "It's a text from Lily."

Lincoln: (reading) "Everybody come to the volleyball courts. Smiley face."

(Lincoln and Lana make their way to the courts. Lola and Lori have now finished servicing their last man of the day.)

Lola: "Okay, that's the last one." (to the boy) "Thank you, sweetie…"

Boy 3: "Thank you for all the fun, ladies…"

(As the boy puts his clothes back on and pays them, Lori and Lola's phones are heard ringing near their bikinis.)

Lori: "Who could literally that be?"

(Lori gets her phone and sees a text notification.)

Lori: "It's from Lily."

Lola: (reading her phone) "Where do you think the volleyball courts are?" (texts back) "On the beach, sis."

Lori: "Let's go!"

(Lola and Lori put on their bikinis and take their money to put in the van. They then go to find the volleyball courts. Lisa and Leni ride their surfboards back onto the shore.)

Leni: "That was totes fun!"

Lisa: "Real invigorating, if I do say so myself."

(Leni and Lisa's phones ring.)

Leni: (looks at phone) "Ooh! Lily wants us to meet at the volleyball courts."

Lisa: "Okay, let's go."

(Picking up their boards, the two return their rentals and head for the rest of the family. Lucy and Luan check their phones after they ring.)

Lucy: "Okay, we got your text, Lily."

Luan: "We'll be right over."

(Lucy and Luan get up and meet up with the others.)

Luna: "Alright! The gang's all here."

Lynn: "It's volleyball time!"

(Lynn tosses the volleyball in the air and spikes it to the other side of the net, Lori hits it back.)

Lori: "You're on, Lynn! Linc, you wanna play doubles?"

Lincoln: "I'm down!"

Lynn: "Luan, you in?"

Luan: "Hell yeah!"

(Lincoln serves the ball with Luan spiking it back. Lori bumps it up in the air over the net. Lynn spikes the ball with so much force.)

Lincoln: "Hit the deck!"

(Lincoln and Lori move out of the way, as the volleyball makes a small crater in the sand.)

Lynn: "Haha!"

Lori: "Jesus, you could've knocked us out!"

Luan: "Guess neither of you have the balls to beat us…"

Lincoln: (determined and insulted) "That's it!"

(Lincoln gets the volleyball, throws it up high, and spikes it, Lynn tries to spike back, but misses.)

Lynn: "You wanna play rough?!"

(Lynn bounces the ball to Luan. Luan then bumps it past the net to their rival team.)

Lincoln: "Lori, now!"

(Lori dashes over to where the ball might land, she spikes it. Lynn pounces towards the ball, but barely makes contact with it.)

Luan: "Keep up, sis!"

(Luan bumps the ball over to Lincoln and Lori. After they nod to each other, Lincoln spikes the ball back. Lynn spikes the ball back very hard, and it's heading for Lori.)

Lincoln: "Look out!"

(Lincoln tackles Lori as the ball hits the ground and bounces off the court.)

Lynn: "Yeah, boy!"

Lincoln: "You okay?"

Lori: "Mm-hmm."

Lynn: "2 to 1. Better keep up."

(Lori growls, as she gets up.)

Lori: "Better watch yourself. Cause we're literally gonna wreck you."

Lincoln: "Agreed."

Lynn: "Let's do it, chickens!" (laughs)

Lisa: (blows whistle) "Serve!"

(Lori serves the ball and spikes it over the net, Lynn spikes it back.)

Lincoln: "Here's another!"

(Lincoln spikes the ball back with great force. It misses Luan and Lynn, as it slams into the ground behind.)

Luan: "Dang it! He's good!"

Lynn: "This last one's for all the marbles!"

(Lynn gets the ball and serves it, Lincoln hits it back. Luan spikes it, then Lori bumps it into the air and hits it to the other side of the court. Lynn and Luan both dive for the ball, but they collide with each other and fall to the ground; the mall bounces off of Lynn's head and rolls a bit until it stops.)

Lisa: "Game, set, and match! Lori and Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Yeah!"

Lori: "We did it!" (hugs and kisses Lincoln's cheek)

(Lynn slowly gets up, scowling over her loss. Luan stands up, rubbing her head.)

Luan: "I think I got sand in my ears…"

Lynn: "Good going. You made us lose."

Luan: "Me?! You got in my way!"

Lynn: "I had it covered!"

Luna: "That's enough, girls. Let's head home."

Lincoln: "What time is it?"

Leni: "3:30."

Lori: "We still got a good chunk of day left to spare. Let's get our stuff, guys."

(Once everybody's dressed in their normal grown-up attires, they load the van with their beach stuff and drive away from the boardwalk.)

Leni: "That was awesome!"

Luna: "Yeah, it was rocking, dude!"

(Lana notices the lemonade bottle in the cup holder, particularly its contents.)

Lana: "Hey. Where'd all that money come from?"

Lola: "Oh, Lori and I were showing a good time to some nearby boys…"

Lori: "Yeah, and we'll be showing a good time to our boytoy once we get home…"

Lincoln: (giggles) "Oh, you guys… Say, you think we should spend that money together?"

Lola: "Hmm… Sure. Don't see why not."

Lisa: "Where should we go?"

Lori: "I was thinking of hitting up one of those stores with the cosplay costumes."

Lynn: "A costume shop?"

Lori: "Yeah, something like that. I was thinking we could get some sexy costumes to spice things up at home."

Lucy: "I'd like that idea…"

Lola: "Me too!"

Lana: "Same here!"

Sisters: "Yeah!"

Lincoln: "Ah, what the hell? I'm in, too."

Lori: "Any of you know where we can find a shop like that?"

Leni: "The mall!"

Lori: "Oh, right…"


	10. Suiting Up

(Later, the Loud siblings are walking through the mall.)

Luan: "Okay, guys. Let's find the costume shop."

Lincoln: "Hey, I see it!"

(The siblings spotted the costume store, entitled "Costumes R Us".)

Leni: "Lets see what they got."

(The siblings all go into the costume store to find some costumes. Lincoln is looking through a bunch based on comic book characters.)

Lincoln: "Oh, what do we have here?"

(Lincoln picks out suits based on Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy, Power Girl, Raven, and Harley Quinn.)

Lincoln: "Oh, I bet some of my sisters will like these…"

(Lincoln brings the costumes near the changing room, where the others were waiting.)

Lincoln: "I picked out suits for half of you girls."

Lori: "Sweet! Dibs!"

(Lori takes the Power Girl costume and goes into one of the clothes booths. She soon comes out with it on.)

Lincoln: "You look super!"

Lori: "Oh, thanks… My favorite part's how much cleavage I can show with this on."

(Lori shows her cleavage close to Lincoln's face. He grips her breasts and shoves his face in between them.)

Lincoln: "So soft and squishy…"

Luan: "I so call dibs on Harley!"

(Luan grabs her desired costume and tries it on in a booth. She comes out as the Suicide Squad version of Harley Quinn, as well as with her hair in pigtails.)

Lincoln: "Goddamn, you look hot!"

Luan: "I'm always gonna be your little monster… Right, Daddy?"

Lincoln: "Yes…"

(Lucy gets the Raven costume from Lincoln and puts it on in a booth. She comes out, covering her body with the cloak.)

Lincoln: "Mysterious…"

(Lucy pushes the cloak aside, revealing her body.)

Lucy: "It feels kinda tight around my thighs, and there's nothing to cover the legs at all."

Lincoln: "But at least I'll always have a great view of your booty when you're in it… And your titties are just begging to burst out that torso."

Lucy: (giggles) "You're too much…"

Lincoln: "Go ahead, Leni. Pick one."

Leni: "Hmm…"

(Leni takes the Poison Ivy and gets it on. She comes out.)

Leni: "Green is totes my color!"

(Lincoln grows hard for a bit.)

Lincoln: "Wow. You're definitely getting watered by me daily…"

Leni: "Can't wait…"

Lola: "Can I try on that last outfit, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Be my guest!"

(Lola gets the last outfit Lincoln has, and gets dressed. A couple minutes later, she comes out, cosplaying as Wonder Woman.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, momma…"

Lola: "You like it?"

Lincoln: "You're a freakin' goddess…"

Lola: "Yeah, I get that a lot…"

Lynn: "I'm gonna look for a costume more my style…"

(Lynn looks through a bunch of costumes to find some basketball costumes.)

Lynn: "Hmm… The bunny one looks good…"

(Lynn gets her costume and tries it on. When she comes out, she's dressed as Lola Bunny.)

Lynn: "Not bad!"

Lincoln: "The little cottontail and ears really make it work."

Lynn: "It does!"

Lana: "Me next!"

(Lana looks through a bunch of costumes. She is now in the section with costumes based on female Marvel characters.)

Lana: "If Lynn wants to get furry, I will too…"

(A few minutes later, Lana returns as Squirrel Girl.)

Lincoln: "Oh, what do we have here?"

Lana: "A squirrel who's gonna get lots of nuts tonight…" (squeaks; gropes Lincoln's nethers)

Lincoln: (half-lidded) "I'd be more than happy to provide…"

(Lana kisses Lincoln's cheek. Meanwhile, Luna, Lisa, and Lily are scavenging through the shop for their own costumes.)

Luna: "Hmm, what could be a costume that best suits me?"

(Luna goes into the cartoon section, while Lisa and Lily keep walking. Luna then comes across a rockstar outfit.)

Luna: "Aw, yeah… That's what I'm talking about…"

(Luna approaches Lincoln in an Ember McLain costume.)

Lincoln: "Pretty rockin', sis…"

Luna: "Got some sweet new threads… Might wear these from now on…"

Lily: "What can I get?"

(Lily is looking through the anime section and gets one of the super heroine outfits.)

Lily: "This one oughta get Lincoln's attention."

(Lily goes into a changing room and comes out dressed as Sailor Moon.)

Lily: "How do I look?"

Lincoln: "Just as sexy as the real thing… If not, better."

Lily: "Thank you."

Lincoln: (to Lisa) "So, what will you change into?"

(Lisa goes into the dressing room and comes out as Velma Dinkley.)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Knew it."

Luan: "Speaking of Velma, you already looked like her and Shaggy's love child before."

Lana: "Ha!"

Lori: "What's gonna be your costume, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Wait and see, my darlings…"

(Several minutes later, Lincoln comes out in a Spider-Man costume, minus the mask.)

Luan: "Spider-Man is here!"

Lucy: "Which one?"

Lincoln: "The one from the MCU."

Lucy: "Sigh, There's more than one Spider-Man in said universe."

Lincoln: "Fine! I'm… the Andrew Garfield one…"

Lucy: "And you're supposed to be the master of comic books?"

Lincoln: "Careful what you say, sis… My hands aren't the only parts where web strings come out…"

Lori: "These costumes are cool. But we should also each get a different costume that reflects our personalities as well."

Lincoln: "Well, some of them do…"

Lori: "We can't go superheros and anime all day… Let's find more costumes..."

Lily: "Are we still getting these ones?"

Lori: "Yes. We still got a buttload of money left."

Lola: "Those boys at the beach surprisingly had a lot of cash on them."

Lori: "Hell yeah."

Lincoln: "Okay, let's search. Again."

(Lincoln finds the sisters are already gone.)

TWO HOURS LATER…

(The Loud siblings meet back at the changing room, holding their second outfits.)

Lincoln: ""Okay. That's all of them. Let's buy these."

(The group leaves the mall, carrying their own bags.)

Lincoln: "That was crazy."

Lola: "Worth it, and we still got a ton of money left!"

Lincoln: "We can do the costume thing tonight, and we'll spend the rest of the money tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

Sisters: "Yeah!"


	11. Coitus with Cosplay

(Just after sunset, the Loud siblings make it home and go inside.)

Lincoln: "Finally, back home."

Lori: "Everybody in my room. We're gonna be doing Linky all night long…"

Leni: "Yeah, let's go!"

(Everybody rushes upstairs and goes into Lori and Leni's room. They quickly ditch all their clothes and put on their costumes.)

Lori: "Superheroes and anime first, then our traditional costumes later."

Lincoln: "Got it. Who's first?"

Luan: "How about me, puddin'?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing, butterscotch."

(Luan sashays up to Lincoln and hooks her fingers on the bottom of his costume to pull it down, revealing his member. Lincoln grips Luan's hips and gropes her butt.)

Luan: "Time for this spider to shoot his webs…"

(Luan squats down and sucks on Lincoln's dick, also groping his balls. He moans in ecstasy and joy.)

Lincoln: "Keep going, Mary Jane…"

Luan: "That's Harley to you, Peter…"

Lincoln: (under his breath) "The one from the comics is way better…"

(Luan squeezes Lincoln's balls hard.)

Luan: "I heard that. And I'm gonna get you back for what you did at the beach!"

Lincoln: "All because I took your bikini?"

(Luan pulls away and tightly grips Lincoln's length with a malicious grin.)

Lincoln: (enduring) "Point taken… But you started it…"

(Luan then sucks on Lincoln's cock again.)

Lincoln: "Keep suckin' on me…"

(Luan proceeds to deepthroat Lincoln, whose eyes roll back from the pleasure.)

Lincoln: "I'm close, Harley…"

(Lincoln grunts, shooting his load into Luan's mouth as she drinks it all.)

Lincoln: "Let me at your water balloons…"

(Luan pulls up her shirt to reveal her breasts and stands up to lie on Leni's bed. Lincoln grasps Luan's bosom and shoves his face into them to motorboat them.)

Lincoln:"Shake those balloons…"

(Luan puts her hands on the back of her head and shakes her chest side to side, lightly slapping Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: "Why, you…"

(Lincoln pulls away and sucks on Luan's left nipple, twisting the other one with his fingers.)

Luan: "Fun fact. That milk is a part of my famous cream pies…"

Lincoln: "Your what?"

(Luan grips Lincoln's meat and points it toward her groin.)

Lincoln: (realizing) "Oohh…"

Luan: "It's what powers my personal cream maker…"

(Luan pulls off her short-shorts and eases Lincoln inside her.)

Lincoln: "Ready, Quinn?"

Luan: "Yeah, Peter…"

(Lincoln grips Luan's legs, as he steadily fucks her.)

Luan: "Yeah, yeah! Shoot those webs!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, Quinn! Take this spider dick!"

(Luan leans upwards to make out with Lincoln. Encouraged, he thrusts faster into her.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Go faster, sis…"

(Luan kisses Lincoln deeper and caresses his back.)

Luan: "You like my DC kisses?"

Lincoln: "Yeah! Get ready for a Marvel-ous climax!"

(After a few more slams, Lincoln cums into Luan, who cums on his dick. Lincoln pulls away so both could see the web-like semen connecting their privates.)

Luan: "Not too shabby, Parker…"

Lincoln: "Enjoyed the ride, Quinn?"

Luan: "Love to take you out for a spin again soon, Spidey…"

(Luan gets up and walks to the other side of the room with the the other sisters, as Lori takes her place.)

Lori: "It's time…"

(Lori squats down and opens her mouth. Taking note, Lincoln eases his cock into her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Suck it…"

(Lori holds onto Lincoln's hips for support, as she takes the rest of his cock down her throat.)

Lori: "I'm getting all the web fluid off for you, Spider-Linc…"

(Lincoln cums, as Lori happily drinks his incoming loads. She pulls away and licks her lips, staring at Lincoln seductively.)

Lori: (smiling) "You know what to do…" (points down to cleavage)

(Lincoln shoves his cock in between Lori's tits in her costume's breast window, as he holds her face up so she can see him.)

Lori: "Your cock feels so warm and hard…"

Lincoln: "As always…"

(Lincoln sits on the floor, making Lori lean forward and sit on her knees, as he titfucks her.)

Lincoln: "Surprised nothing gets caught in your boob window every time you fly…"

Lori: "Oh, yeah…" (laughs)

(Lori crawls away from Lincoln, as his cock springs out of her breasts. She lies on Leni's bed, pulling part of her costume to the left to reveal her goods.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln pulls off the top portion of his costume, revealing his chest.)

Lori: "Could really use a big strong man in my life…"

Lincoln: "Looking right at him…"

(Lincoln shoves his cock into Lori's pussy, as he gropes her breasts.)

Lori: (ecstatic scream) "All the way in on one thrust! Give me a fucking of a lifetime!"

(Lincoln bucks his pelvis quickly, as Lori moans loudly in immense bliss.)

Lori: "Take me! Take me now, Spider-Linc!"

(Lincoln unleashes his seed, pumping Lori's innards with it.)

Lori: (lust) "YEAH!"

(As Lori's panting heavily from the sex, Lincoln takes his cock out and admires the art he's made out of her.)

Lori: "Wow, this spider has made a huge web…"

Lynn: "Me next!"

(Lynn walks up to Lincoln and grabs his face, as she smooches him with all her love.)

Lincoln: "I see you went furry, sis…"

Lynn: "Yep! Pull down my shorts and give you a joyous surprise…"

(Lincoln pulls Lynn's shorts down all the way down and pulls her shirt up to reveal her breasts. He then grinds his cock underneath her pussy.)

Lynn: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln gropes Lynn's tits, as he kisses along her neck and licks near her ears.)

Lincoln: "Your costume is so soft…"

(Lincoln lifts Lynn up by one leg and plunges his cock into her vagina.)

Lynn: "Pound this bunny booty!"

(Lincoln is fondling Lynn's breasts very roughly, making milk squirt out of them.)

Lincoln: "Sweet protein!" (licks up some milk)

Lynn: "Get all those nutrients, little bro…"

(Lincoln lets go of Lynn's left leg and pulls both her arms backwards, as he ravages her pussy.)

Lynn: "Yeah, yeah! Ravage me!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"

(Ending with several hard thrusts, Lincoln fills Lynn's pussy with cum.)

Lynn: "Well, there's my stamina..."

Leni: "Take me now, Linky!!!"

(It shows Leni already naked.)

Lincoln: "Well… I'd like it if your costume was still on you. I've seen your bare body hundreds of times now."

Leni: "Okay, I'll change back."

(Leni changes back into her Poison Ivy costume.)

Lincoln: (half-lidded) "I'm about to whack me some weeds today…"

Leni: (half-lidded) "Oh, I want that dearly…"

(Leni gets on all fours and crawls to Lincoln. Licking her lips, she takes all of Lincoln's cock down her throat with ease.)

Lincoln: "Good girl… Suck that long-ass log…"

Leni: "This stem needs some special treatment…"

(Leni pulls down on her costume top to reveal her breasts, as she titfucks Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Rub those giant melons on my stem…"

(Leni proceeds to kiss Lincoln's tip with each thrust he makes between her bosom.)

Lincoln: (quivering) "Y-y-yeeeaahhh…"

(Leni pulls away from Lincoln, turning around and shaking her rear at him. She then stretches her asshole open.)

Leni: "Please fertilize this hole, Mr. Farmer…"

Lincoln: "I will, Poison Ivy…"

(Lincoln grips Leni's buttocks, as he thrusts into her ass.)

Leni: "Fill me with your seed!"

(Leni holds onto the windowsill for support, while Lincoln is giving her anal.)

Leni: "Yeah, yeah! Fill me with cum-post!"

Luan: "Why didn't I think of that one?"

(Finally, Lincoln jettisons into Leni's anus, clawing into her buttcheeks.)

Leni: "Ah, yeah…"

(When Lincoln pulls out, some of his demented drips out of Leni and onto the floor.)

Lincoln: "So much seed… Who's next?"

Lola: "Bet you need some wonders in your life, Linky…"

Lincoln: "I'm down…"

(Lola sashays up to Lincoln and kisses him all over his face, while stroking his cock to make it harder.)

Lola: "Time for a wonderful blowjob…"

(Lola gets on her knees, as Lincoln steadily pushes his length into her mouth. She relishes the taste of his cock, licking all around it inside her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Suck the venom from my spider log."

Lola: "This rod was meant for pleasuring goddesses like me, right?"

Lincoln: "You could say that…"

(Lola holds the back of Lincoln's waist and pulls him closer to herself. As he busts his nut, she gulps each serving of thick cream down her gullet and savors the flavor. She pulls away, as saliva trails from Lincoln's cock to her mouth.)

Lola: "Your love nectar tastes so yummy…"

Lincoln: "Thanks… Show me that sexy goddess body of yours…"

(Lola slips off her Wonder Woman costume low enough to show her bare assets, but are still on her ankles and upper chest. She pushes one of her breasts up to her mouth to drink her own milk, as she fingers her wet pussy.)

Lola: "Come and get your love…"

(Lincoln squats down in front of Lola, then lifts her up by the legs so he can dig into her pussy.)

Lola: "I get so turned on when my pussy gets eaten out!"

Lincoln: "You scratch my itch, I scratch yours…"

(Lola moans loudly, her eyes rolling back, as Lincoln resumes eating her out.)

Lincoln: "What a great pussy you have…"

Lola: "Oh, thank you, Linky…"

Lincoln: "I'm not gonna leave your asshole lonely. It's getting some attention too…"

(Lincoln goes to Lola's asshole and licks it. Lola curls her toes and bites her lip by the pleasure his tongue is giving her.)

Lola: "Oh, yes… Lick me like ice cream…"

(Lola squeals, as she squirts out her juices from her clitoris and some got onto Lincoln's face.)

Lola: "Oops! Sorry, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "It's quite alright, Lola."

(Lincoln stands up and eases his member into Lola's pussy.)

Lincoln: "Here we go!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lola's pussy, while she leans up and makes out with him.)

Lola: "I want you to fuck my brains out, Linky!"

Lincoln: "I will, Lola! I'll fuck you until the end of time!"

(Lola is pushed up against a wall, as Lincoln keeps ravaging her. The clapping of their skins colliding between each thrust is clearly heard by everyone in the room.)

Lisa: "Wow, so that's the clapping of skin?"

Luan: "Uh huh, and they're loud too."

Lola: "That's when you know you're getting fucked good and hard!"

(Lincoln and Lola fist bump, then they cum into each other.)

Lincoln: "How does my web feel inside you, Diana?"

Lola: "It feels great and warm, Parker…"

Lily: "Do me next!"

(Lincoln hoists Lily up to his eye level by her rear, admiring her up close.)

Lincoln: "Nice costume, sis!"

Lily: "Yours is cool too, brother! Let's get started…"

(Lily wraps her arms around Lincoln's neck and kisses all over his face.)

Lincoln: "Kiss me deep…"

(Lincoln locks lips with Lily, as she traces her fingers through his hair.)

Lily: "You have great hair…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but yours is amazing, Lily-pad. It was made for your outfit."

Lily: "Thank you."

(Lincoln slips Lily's panties off her body, as he pushes his tip against her vagina opening.)

Lily: "Connect yours into mine."

(Lily pushes herself down, getting all of Lincoln inside her, as she screams from his tip touching the opening of her womb.)

Lily: "Now, do me with all your might!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lily's womb, as she sticks her tongue out in pure ecstasy.)

Lincoln: "You like that, Sailor Moon? Love getting your pussy pounded?"

Lily: "I do!"

Lincoln: "Talk dirty to me to show it!"

Lily: "I do, you asshole!"

Lincoln: "That's it, you little slut!"

(Lily is now going even faster on Lincoln.)

Lily: "I feel like I'm gonna pee!"

Lincoln: "Do it!"

(Lily squirts on Lincoln's dick, just as he lets his load loose in her.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hell yeah!"

Lily: "Your seed is so hot…"

Lisa: "Me next."

Lucy: "Actually, how about you and I take him together, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Ah yes… The Raven and the Velma double-teaming the Spider… Absolutely, Lucy…"

Lincoln: (excited) "Fuck yeah! Let's do this!"

(Lucy and Lisa have a three-way kiss with Lincoln, each of them getting a taste of each other's tongues.)

Lincoln: "What beautiful tongues you girls have…"

Lucy: "Thanks, Spider-Linc… But the fun doesn't stop there…"

(Lucy and Lisa squat down, as Lucy sucks Lincoln's balls and Lisa deepthroats him.)

Lincoln: "Lick away, smarty girls…"

Lisa: "I love this erected penis in my mouth hole…"

Lucy: "And I love these huge white balls…"

Lincoln: "Stay in your knees, girls. I feel something coming for both of you…"

(Lisa and Lucy pull away and Lincoln shoots his cum, landing on the girls' faces, hair, and costumes.)

Lincoln: "Whoops, sorry girls. It got all over you."

Lisa: "No worries. This'll wash out with the help of some solvent I made a while back."

Lucy: "I should let my girls out… This tight bodysuit is squeezing me…"

(Lucy undoes her costume from the back, letting her breasts leap out of the front of the suit; it also reveals the rest of her torso..)

Lucy: "So much better…"

Lincoln: "You got anything in that lab coat, Lis?"

Lisa: "This sweater is making my nipples too hard. At this rate, you could cut chromium with them."

(Lisa pulls her sweater all the way up, unveiling her boobs with erected nipples.)

Lincoln: "Quadruple the fun!"

(Getting an idea, Lisa pushes her breasts against Lincoln's cock on the right side of his body.)

Lisa: "Feel free to take the other side of our well-endowed brother, fellow sister…"

Lucy: "Gladly…"

(As Lucy takes up the request, Lincoln is now being titfucked by her and Lisa.)

Lincoln: "Your tits feel so soft and cool, ladies…"

(Lucy and Lisa respond by planting kisses over Lincoln's cock.)

Lucy: "You taste great, Lincoln…"

Lisa: "Yeah, this cock is also warm too…"

(The two girls continue smothering Lincoln's cock, until he ejaculates and coats their faces, hair, and chests.)

Lincoln: (panting) "Damn, two in one sitting…"

(Lucy licks the cum off Lisa's body, then Lisa returns the favor. During this, Lincoln sneaks his cock into Lisa and starts fucking her pussy.)

Lisa: "You little sneak…" (laughs)

Lincoln: "What? You want me to stop?"

Lisa: "Nope. Feel free to do whatever you like."

(As Lincoln keeps fucking her, Lisa proceeds to eat Lucy's pussy, as the latter leans towards Lincoln and makes out with him.)

Luan: "Would you look at that... A circle of love!"

Leni: "Really? Kinda looks more like a triangle…"

Lori: "Whatever it is, it's hot."

(As Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy make love, they climax into each other.)

Lincoln: "Ah… That was fantastic…"

Luna: "Time for me to take the stage!"

(Lucy and Lisa get up, as Luna straddles Lincoln and traces her fingers across his face.)

Luna: "I can't wait to play this tune…"

Lincoln: "Me either… Let's make some sweet, sweet music…"

(Lincoln pushes Luna onto her back, pulls off her pants, and puts his cock into her asshole.)

Luna: "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luna's asshole.)

Luna: "Lets see how good you can strum it, little bro…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, let's rock on!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Luna's anus, as she makes out with him.)

Luna: "I love you and your adult features, Linc…"

Lincoln: "Couldn't agree more, especially with yours…"

(Lincoln goes even faster into Luna's anus, as she squeals in joy.)

Luna: "Tune it up! Crank it to the max!"

(Lincoln now puts all his might and effort toward pounding Luna's asshole into next month.)

Luna: "There you go!"

(Lincoln wraps his arms around Luna's head and neck, as he bangs her brains out.)

Luna: "LET IT RIP!!"

(Lincoln squeezes Luna with a tight hug, as he fills her asshole with his cream.)

Lincoln: (panting and sweating) "How do you feel now, Luna?"

Luna: (singing) "What did you think I would do at this moment? When you're standing at me with tears in your eyes."

(The others clap for Luna.)

Lincoln: "Okay, that was great."

Lana: "Guess you saved the best for last, Linc…"

Lincoln: "Come at me, you furry beast!"

(Lana hungrily makes out with Lincoln while stroking his cock.)

Lana: (pulls away) "Mmm… Lemme at those nuts…"

(Lana squats down and sucks on Lincoln's balls while still stroking his cock.)

Lana: "These acorns are the best… I should store these for winter..."

Lincoln: (laughs) "Not these ones… Now cling onto your branch." (points to his log)

(Lana grips Lincoln's log and turns around to shove it in her anus.)

Lana: "Oh, no… The branch is stuck inside me…" (half-lidded) "I hope no one decides to push it in further…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lana's anus deeper, as she screams happily.)

Lincoln: "Hope you have room in here, cause one order of fro-yo with nuts is coming right up…"

(After a few thrusts, Lincoln shoots his fro-yo into Lana's asshole.)

Lana: "Thanks for the stuffing, Spidey…"

Lincoln: "No problem… Whew, it's hot in here…"

Lori: "Let's ditch these costumes, guys."

Leni: "And get some shuteye…" (yawns)

Lori: "We can start with our other costumes first thing in the morning."

(The Loud siblings shed their cosplays, as most of them start to head out the room.)

Leni: "Wait, guys! Let's have a sleepover here together."

Lincoln: "I'm down!"

Lola: "Dibs on sleeping with Linky!"

Luan: "Me too!"

Lori: "How about this? We all sleep around Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "The more, the merrier!"

Leni: "I wish our beds were bigger, though…"

Lisa: "I got something to fix that."

Lucy: "And what is that exactly?"

(Lisa leaves the room and comes back with a small capsule that got one side pink and the other side blue.)

Lincoln: "Lemme guess… That turns into a larger bed when you pour water on it?"

Lisa: "Damn. How did you know?"

Lincoln: (shrugs) "Lucky guess…"

(Lisa toss the capsule onto the floor, as Lori and Leni move their beds to different corners of the room.)

Lincoln: "And here is when the water comes in."

(Lisa pours a bottle of water onto the capsule. The capsule expands and transforms into a huge bed with a pink mattress and a blue blanket.)

Lola: "Whoa! How'd you cram all this into something so tiny?"

Lisa: "I got my ways, Lola…" (to Lincoln) "As for you…"

(Lisa pushes Lincoln on the bed on his back, as she snuggles up next to him; the others follow suit, as they cuddle up with their only brother.)

Lincoln: "Good night, girls…"

Sisters: "Nighty-night, Linky…"

(The girls cover Lincoln's body in their kisses as they drift off to sleep.)


	12. Sibling Sunday

THE NEXT MORNING…

(The Loud siblings are still sleeping in their huge bed. One by one, the girls wake up.)

**Leni: **"Morning, girls…"

**Lana: **"Morning, Leni…"

**Lola: **"Aw, our sleeping king is so cute…" (kisses Lincoln's forehead)

(Lincoln's eyes start to open as he wakes up.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "Good morning, girls…"

**Sisters: **"Good morning, Linky."

(Lincoln rises up and stretches his body. All the while, his cock is dangling around, enticing the girls.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm gonna head into the shower. I smell like nothing but sex."

(As Lincoln's about to head out, Lori and Lola stop him.)

**Lola: **"Ah ah ah… Not on an empty stomach, you're not…"

**Lori: **"We're gonna cook breakfast today, so you can just wait downstairs with the rest of us."

**Lincoln: **"OK, but I still need to get dressed."

**Lori: **"Who said we _had _to wear clothes in the house? As long as every door and window is blocked, we can be as naked as we want…"

**Lincoln: **(groans) "Fine… Damn it..."

**Lola: **"Knew you'd come around, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah… Let's go already…"

(The siblings all head downstairs, with Lori and Lola going into the kitchen.)

**Lori: **"What do you guys want?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm in the mood for pancakes."

**Lana: **"Same here."

**Lynn: **"Bacon."

**Luan: **"Hmm… _Would _say sausage, but we already have such a great one right here." (grips Lincoln's member)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, stop it…" (laughs)

**Luan: **"Put me down for pancakes, too."

**Lucy: **"I'll take cereal."

**Luna: **"Sunny side up eggs."

**Leni: **"French toast."

**Lisa: **"And I'll have pancakes, as well."

**Lily: **"Waffles and sausages."

**Lola: **"Alright. All that's coming right up."

(Lori and Lola head into the kitchen. Both put on chef hats and aprons reading "Kiss the Cook"; Lori's is light blue, and Lola's is pink.)

**Lincoln: **(sits down) "So, you guys wanna have breakfast nude?"

**Luna: **"Oh, yes…"

**Luan: **"Best part is, we have unrestricted access to an amazing cock all morning…"

**Lincoln: **"And I got unlimited access to some joyful tits and asses too…"

**Lisa: **(laughs) "Oh, you… Let's save this for later..."

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "Fair enough. Maybe there's something good on TV."

(Lincoln takes the remote and begins channel flipping.)

**Lincoln: **"Boring. Lazy. Seen it. Ah, no. Damn it. Nothing's good on."

**Lana: **"Got any good games on your system, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"I got Smash."

**Luan: **"We do that every day." (laughs) "I know you meant Smash Bros."

**Lincoln: **"Do you wanna play or not?"

**Luna: **"I was thinking Just Dance."

**Lincoln: **"Just Dance, Luna?"

**Luna: **"Yeah, bro!"

**Lily:** "Sounds pretty fun."

**Lincoln: **"Alright, I'm game."

**Lucy: **"Let me in too."

(Lincoln starts the game as he, Luna, Lucy, and Lily are scrolling through its song list.)

**Luna: **"So, dudes, what song should we jam to?"

**Lily: **"I know. Let's do this one. What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."

**Lincoln: **"Alright. Good choice, Lily-pad."

**Lily: **(giggles) "Good pet name."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks. I'm thinking of giving you all pet names."

**Luna: **"Aw, sweet."

**Lucy: **"Anyway, let's play this song."

(Lincoln plays the song, as the four begin to dance to the movement from the game.)

**Luna: **"Isn't it great, bro? No threads holding us back from getting our funk on!"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, but I think you picked this game just to get my log hard."

**Luna: **"That's the plan, Linc!"

**Lincoln: **"There's other ways for me to get an erection, you know…"

**Luna: **"We know. But we could all have some fun while doing it."

**Luan: **"Besides, you're already at full mast."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah."

(A few minutes later, when the song ends, each Loud sibling gets a rating for their performance. Lincoln gets 4 stars, Lily gets 3 stars, Lucy gets 4.5 stars, and Luna gets 5 stars.)

**Luna: **"Yeah!"

**Lola: **"Hey, guys! Get in here!"

**Lori: **"Breakfast is ready!"

**Lincoln: **"Finally!"

(Lincoln and the others rush into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.)

**Lori: **"Dig in, everybody!"

(Everybody begins to dig into their breakfast. Lola sits next to Lincoln.)

**Lola: **"You like how I did _your_ pancakes, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, they're really tasty. I love how you added white chocolate chips into them."

**Lola: **"I knew you would!" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

**Lily: **"These sausages are good, Lola."

**Lola: **"True… But I know some sausage that's even better." (looks lovingly at Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, stop it…"

(Licking her lips, Luan gets an idea; she drops her fork on the floor.)

**Luan: **(feigning) "Whoops, it seems that I dropped my fork."

(Luan gets underneath the table under the pretense of retrieving her fork, and eyes Lincoln's hard, throbbing cock hungrily.)

**Luan: **(lovestruck) "Time for my great morning sausage…"

(As Lincoln is eating, he feels something really moist on his shaft. He sprawls his limbs out, enjoying the mysterious sensation.)

**Lola: **"Something wrong, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Maybe, maybe...-" (moans) "I'm f-fine… It's just… My feet are cold…"

**Lola: **"I'll fix that…"

(Lola lays her feet on top of Lincoln's. As she sits on Lincoln's lap, she sees Luan under the table sucking on his cock.)

**Lola: **"Hey! Get up here, Luan!"

**Luan: **(muffled) "Just until I have my dose of morning yogurt!"

**Lincoln: **(daydreaming) "Ah, yeah… Hell yeah..."

**Lola: **"No freebies during breakfast, Luan!"

**Luan: **(muffled) "Than why are you warming his feet and sitting on his lap?"

**Lola: **"He was getting cold!"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Luan's throat and mouth; she's not pulling out.)

**Luan: **(muffled) "That was some great yogurt…"

**Lola: **"Pull your mouth off!"

**Luan: **"Nope! You can't make me!"

(Lola uses her big toe and pokes Luan's eye with it.)

**Luan: **"Ow! My eye!"

(Luan withdraws and clutches her eye, as she climbs back up to her seat.)

**Lincoln: **"What's the matter with you?"

**Lola: **"Couldn't let her have _all _the fun…"

**Lincoln: **"Save it for later…"

(Lola gets off of Lincoln, mad.)

**Lola: **"You're no fun…"

**Lori: **"So, Lincoln, there's a question we've been wanting to ask."

**Lincoln: **"Which is?"

**Lori: **"Who do you love the most out of all of us?"

(As Lincoln is taken aback and gulps, all his sisters look at him lovingly.)

**Lincoln: **(sweating) "Um… all of you?"

**Lisa: **"I detect nervousness in your voice."

**Lincoln: **"I do love all of you…"

**Lori: **"Wrong answer… Judging by your reaction, it seems that he's hiding a secret…"

**Leni: **"C'mon, Linky-cakes, who do you love most?"

**Lincoln: **"I c-can't answer that…" (takes his breakfast) "I gotta run and do… adult stuff!"

(Lincoln runs out of the kitchen.)

**Lola: **"Tsk, tsk, tsk... He's got a secret, and we're gonna make sure he spills it."

**Lily: **"How?"

**Lori: **"Each of us will spend time with him for a full day and after he does all ten of us, we'll know who it is."

**Luna: **"Great idea, dude!"

**Leni: **"And we pop the question again after everyone goes?"

**Lana: **"Yes!"

**Lynn: **"So, who's first?"

**Sisters: **"Me! NO, ME!"

(The sisters begin fighting with each other over who gets Lincoln first, getting the attention of their parents.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"What's all the fuss about, girls?"

**Lola: **"We asked Lincoln who he loves the most between the ten of us…"

**Lucy: **"But he seemed to be nervous about it…"

**Lisa: **"And he went off with his breakfast."

**Luan: **"So, we were thinking of having each of us spend time with him one on one to see who he loves the most."

**Leni: **"But we don't know who should go first."

**Rita: **"How about we play a game? You'll each write a number, and from highest to lowest, that'll be the order."

**Lori: **"Hmm… OK."


	13. Initiating Sister Date Protocol

(Rita takes out ten sticky notes each and gives them to her daughters.)

**Rita: **"Each of you draw a number, but don't show each other your numbers. Plus, write your name on it with your number."

(One by one, the girls each write a number and give it to Rita.)

**Rita: **"Okay, now let's reveal the sequence."

(Rita sets the cards on the table and shuffles them.)

**Rita: **"Alright… The highest number is… 1,256,000,000 from Lisa."

**Lola: **(baffled) "SAY WHAT?!"

**Lana: **"Oh, you cheater! You wrote down a very high number to prevent us from beating you!"

**Lisa: **"Mother didn't say anything about numerical limits, so I took a chance. So, I've procured the first spot with Lincoln."

**Lynn: **"Son of a _bitch_!" (to Rita) "What's the rest of the order?"

**Rita: **"Next is 80,085 from Luan."

**Luan: **"Ha ha!"

**Rita: **"Next is 8,002 from Lucy."

**Lucy: **"Great."

**Rita: **"5,614 from Lori."

**Lori: **"Woo-hoo!"

**Lola: **(laughs) "I bet Leni chose a tiny number."

**Rita: **"Actually, Leni choosed 3,000."

**Leni: **"Yay! In the top 5!"

**Rita: **"2,016 from Lola."

**Lola: **"I'm at the top of the bottom 5... Damn it."

**Rita: **"Lily wrote down 999."

**Lily: **"I didn't know there were numbers bigger than that."

**Rita: **"Luna's got 420."

**Luna: **"Major bummer…"

**Lynn: **"Who's higher, me or Lana?"

**Rita: **"Well, Lynn, it's you."

**Lynn: **"Yeah! Wait, what?"

**Rita: **"Your number is only 309. Which is rather low."

(Some of the sisters laugh at Lynn's low number.)

**Lana: **(gasps) "If Lynn's number is higher, then that means…!"

**Rita: **"Indeed, Lana. You are at the bottom with a meager 97."

**Lana: **(kicks the floor) "Damn it…" (furious) "GODDAMMIT!"

**Lola: **"Haha! Suck it, Lana!"

**Lana: **"Fucking shit…"

**Rita: **"So the order is Lisa, Luan, Lucy, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, Luna, Lynn, and Lana."

**Lana: **(to Lori; incensed) "This is all your fault! You're the one who selfishly asked Lincoln on who he loves the most, and got him nervous! And thanks to this rigged game, I'm 10th from the bottom!"

**Lori: **(angered) "What about you?! What do you do besides spending most of your time dirtying everything up?! Including Lincoln's log!"

**Rita: **"Enough now! The order has been decided. Lisa, get ready for your day with Lincoln."

**Lisa: **"Gladly, mother…"

**Rita: **"For the rest of you, no one interferes or joins in on anyone's day with Lincoln. In the meantime, you can do it with your father."

**Luna: **"Fair enough. At least we still have _something_ fun to do."

**Rita: **"Lincoln, come down here!"

(Lincoln, still in his adult form, comes downstairs.)

**Lincoln: **"What is it?"

(It cuts to the outside of the house.)

**Lincoln: **"WHAT?!"

**Rita: **"And that's everything, sweetie. So, you'll be spending time with Lisa."

**Lisa: **"Yes, you'll be with me."

**Lincoln: **"So, where should we go?"

**Lisa: **"I have somewhere in mind…" (makes large grin)

**Lincoln: **"So, it'll be a surprise in town?"

**Lisa: **"Yeah! Let's get ready!"

(Lisa excitedly takes Lincoln's hand as they go upstairs and gets ready for their love-making day.)

**Lana: **"Bottom ranked. Pfft."

**Lucy: **"It was your fault you chose a small number."

(Lana plops down on the couch and pouts.)

**Leni: **"If you want, you can have Dad first."

**Lana: **"Wow, thanks girls. You're in, Dad?"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Hell yeah."

(Lynn Sr. unbuckles his pants to show his massive log.)

**Lana: **"I won't disappoint, Pops!"

(Lana crawls towards Lynn Sr. and grips his sick's base, as she sucks on his tip while sitting on her knees.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Yeah, that's a good girl… But let's do it without the hands."

(Lana takes her hands off Lynn Sr. and gets on all fours, as he pushes the rest of his cock down her throat.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"There you go, mutt… Suck on the big dog's meat."

(Meanwhile, Lincoln gets dressed in his adult clothes, as he combs his hair.)

**Lincoln: **"A little from the front… And done!"

(Lincoln comes out of his room to wait on Lisa.)

**Lisa: **"I'm ready!"

(Lisa comes out of her room. She's wearing a green turtleneck sweater, a burgundy skirt, and brown shoes, completed with a white lab coat over her turtleneck.)

**Lisa: **"So, what do you think of my attire?"

**Lincoln: **"Pretty sciency, sister."

**Lisa: **"Precisely what I was going for."

**Lincoln: **"Let's do some chemistry…"

(Lisa laughs happily as she takes Lincoln's hand as they head out of the house.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Stay safe out there, you two…"

**Lisa: **"We will!"

(As Lincoln and Lisa, Lynn Sr. cums into Lana's mouth, who drinks each load pumped.)

**Lana: **"Nice cement, Dad…"

(Lynn Sr. sits on the couch and beckons for Lana to come on over. She does so, as she sees him stroking his cock.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Turn around and spread that ass, sweetie…"

(Lana does as Lynn Sr. says and shows her ass to her father.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"That's the ticket…"

(Lynn Sr. leans forward and grips Lana's butt, as he licks her pussy and asshole, much to her moaning delight.)

**Lynn Sr.: **(pulls away) "Now, sink that pussy on this rod."

**Lana: **"It'll be my command."

(Lana squats down on Lynn Sr's cock, taking it into her pussy.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Now hold still just like that and take all of this meat…"

(Lynn Sr. thrusts into Lana's pussy as she takes her father's massive log. He reaches up to her chests and gropes her breasts.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"I never knew my girls had such huge racks."

**Lana: **"Thank Lisa for my amazing bod."

**Lynn Sr.: **"I wonder how she and Lincoln are doing."

(As Lynn Sr. said that, it cuts to Lincoln and Lisa walking through town, holding hands.)

**Lincoln: **"So, where do you wanna go, Lis? A movie? A museum?"

**Lisa: **"There."

(Lisa stops and points to a nearby planetarium.)

**Lincoln:** "The planetarium?"

**Lisa: **"Affirmative. I want to do some more astronomical studies."

**Lincoln: **"And you need my assistance?"

**Lisa: **"Of course. I need someone who knows about space."

(Lisa takes Lincoln's hand, as they rush into the planetarium. Inside, the two are met with large models of various planets in the solar system.)

**Lincoln: **"Wow. Such large planets."

**Lisa: **"These are just the displays. Wait until you see the show here."

**Lincoln: **"Okie-dokie."

(After waiting in line, the two Louds take their seats in the middle row of a theater.)

**Lincoln: **"This looks promising."

**Lisa: **"Prepare for an intellectual journey into space, Lincoln."

(The lights begin to dim down, as everyone puts on their 3D glasses.)

**Lisa: **"Here we go!"

**Announcer: **"Ladies and gentlemen… Prepare yourselves for an interstellar journey across the universe!"

(The theater screen showcases the planet Earth, then zooms out to show the rest of the solar system. It then zooms out further to show the Milky Way Galaxy.)

**Lincoln: **"So pretty..."

**Lisa: **"Sights don't just stop there…"

(The screen zooms back in to show the moon and its craters.)

**Announcer: **"As you see, back in 1969, Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong were the first two men to step on the moon."

**Lisa: **(to Lincoln) "Some believe it was staged in a Hollywood movie studio."

**Lincoln: **"You don't say..."

(The screen cuts to a shot of Mars and the Mars Rover.)

**Announcer: **"Here we have the Mars Rover made by NASA on Mars. It can show features and discoveries on the planet that has never been seen before…"

**Lincoln: **"I bet there's other life forms over there."

**Lisa: **"I sincerely doubt it."

**Lincoln: **"They're probably hiding from plain sight."

**Lisa: **"I'll explain later."

(The screen shows Uranus.)

**Announcer: **"Here we have our 7th planet from the Solar System, Uranus."

**Lincoln: **(chuckles)

**Lisa: **(rolls her eyes) "Oh, grow up, will you?"

**Announcer: **"Uranus holds one of the largest diameters and masses out of the rest of the planets."

**Lisa: **"Plus, it's really, really cold there, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **(snickers) "Same could be said about yours…"

**Lisa: **"Shut up…"

(The screen then shows Jupiter and its red spot.)

**Announcer: **"The largest of the nine planets is Jupiter, and the biggest of the gas planets."

**Lisa: **"And your gas is big, Lincoln…" (laughs)

**Lincoln: **"Hey."

(It cuts to the end of the light show.)

**Lisa: **"Whaddaya say, dear? Anything up there piques your interest?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

**Lisa: **"Sure, but let's dine elsewhere. This place charges too much."

**Lincoln: **"I see. They actually charge $15 for a pretzel."

**Lisa: **"Let's get something from the gift shop first before we go."

(It cuts to Lincoln and Lisa exiting the planetarium with bags in their hands.)

**Lincoln: **"I can't believe this sale was out of this world!"

**Lisa: **"Ugh… That was Luan's level of atrocious humor."

**Lincoln: **"She might be rubbing off on me. Anyway, let's get some food."

(The two walk away from the planetarium and eventually come across an Italian restaurant.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, want some spaghetti?"

**Lisa: **"_Certo, mio caro fratello._" [Translation = Sure, my dear brother.]

**Lincoln: **"Whatever that means, taking it as a yes."

**Lisa: **"I speak fluent Italian, my dear brother."

**Lincoln: **"Enough flexing, Lis."

(Lisa and Lincoln head inside the restaurant to meet with the waiter.)

**Waitress: **"Welcome to _Italiannies, signore e signora._" [Translation = Sir and madam.]

**Lisa: **"_Due per favore." _[Translation = Two please.]

**Waitress: **"Right this way, please."

(Lincoln and Lisa are seated in one of the two-seated booths.)

**Lisa: **"This place is pretty chic. Wouldn't you agree?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh."

**Waitress: **"Here are some breadsticks. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

**Lincoln: **"What do you have?"

**Waitress: **"We have teas, lemonades, and water."

**Lisa: **"I'll have strawberry lemonade, please."

**Lincoln: **"Me too."

**Waitress: **"Two strawberry lemonades, coming right up."

(The waitress leaves to get Lisa and Lincoln's drinks.)

**Lincoln: **"You know, I'm actually having a pretty great time, Lisa."

(Lincoln kisses Lisa on the cheek.)

**Lisa: **"Thanks, I'm having a great time too, Lincoln." (eats a breadstick)

**Lincoln: **"You're really cute like this. Not like a little sister, but like a girlfriend."

**Lisa: **(blushes) "Aw, thanks, Lincoln. And you do look cute as a boyfriend."

**Lincoln: **"Thank you, Lisa."

**Waitress: **"Here are your drinks." (gives them their drinks.) "Now, what do you want to eat?"

**Lisa: **"Spaghetti, please, good sir."

**Lincoln: **"Same here. And make sure they're meatballs on both too."

**Waitress: **"Certainly. I'll be back with your order."

(As the waitress leaves, Lisa stares at Lincoln lovingly.)

**Lisa: **"Although, those are not the _only _meatballs I'll be enjoying tonight..." (licks her lips)

(Lisa reaches her hands underneath the booth to clamp on Lincoln's nethers.)

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "Not here, Lisa…

**Lisa: **"Okay, I'll withdraw." (removes hand)

**Lincoln: **"I bet Dad got his hands full with Mom and the others."

**Lisa: **"Yep."

**Waitress: **"Okay, here is your spaghetti and meatballs."

(The waitress places two spaghetti plates near Lincoln and Lisa.)

**Lincoln: **"Looks delicious!"

**Lisa: **"Let's eat."

(Lisa and Lincoln begin to eat their spaghetti and meatball dinner.)

**Lincoln: **"This is so good! The breadsticks are so fresh!"

**Lisa: **"And the meatballs are so tender and juicy…"

**Lincoln: **"Can't forget about that sauce. Seals the whole deal."

(Lincoln slurps on one of the noodles from his plate and Lisa slurps a noodle from hers. As they slurp their noodles, their lips meet with a kiss. Shocked, Lincoln pulls away.)

**Lisa: **(half-lidded) "Why stop?"

(Now getting it, Lincoln kisses Lisa back as they share a kiss.)

**Lisa: **"I love you."

**Lincoln: **"I love you too."

(The two finish their spaghetti dinner, as the waitress comes with the check.)

**Waitress: **"Did you guys have a great time?"

**Lisa: **"We did. We had a _great _time."

(Lincoln laughs)

**Waitress: **"Here's the check."

**Lisa: **"_Grazie_." [Translation = Thank you]

**Waitress: **"You're welcome."

(Lincoln is about to pay the waitress, but Lisa stops her.)

**Lisa: **"Ah, ah, ah. _I'll _pay for dinner."

**Lincoln: **"It's alright. I'll take care of it. How high could the cost be?"

(Lisa takes the check and examines it.)

**Lisa: **"You sure? Because the total's pretty high."

(Lisa hands Lincoln the check and his eyes widen.)

**Lincoln: **"Never mind. You can take care of it."

(Lisa takes some money from her purse and pays the waitress.)

**Waitress: **"Thank you, and thanks for choosing _Italiannies_."

**Lisa: **"No problem." (to Lincoln) "Shall we?"

**Lincoln: **"Let's."

(Lincoln and Lisa head out the restaurant, holding hands, as they start to go home.)

**Lisa: **"It's been quite the fantastic day with you, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, it was fun."

**Lisa: **"And since we're home, now the _real _fun can begin." (giggles happily)

(The two enter the Loud house and see the rest of their family watching TV together.)

**Leni: **"Hey, guys!"

**Lucy: **"How was your date?"

**Lisa: **"It was _out of this world_…" (laughs; kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

**Lincoln: **"It was fantastic. We got some Italian food after we went to a planetarium."

**Lynn: **"Typical Lisa..." (scoffs)

**Lisa: **"Anyway, me and Lincoln here have to end this day with a _big bang_."

**Lincoln: **(laughs; pauses) "Wait, wasn't that theory declared false?"

**Lisa: **"Yes. Now onwards!"

(Lisa racewalks upstairs, dragging Lincoln along.)

**Lincoln: **"Slow down, sis!"

**Lisa: **"Let's do it in my room!"

(The two enter Lisa and Lily's room, as Lisa closes the door behind her.)

**Lincoln: **"What fun, yet weird experiment you got cooked up now?"

**Lisa: **"Well, my elder brother, I've been currently conducting other vials."

**Lincoln: **"Which do what?"

**Lisa: **"Not telling you until you drink it."

(Lisa opens a drawer in her nightstand and pulls out two vials, one with green fluid and the other orange.)

**Lisa: **"Before we take these, let's strip first."

**Lincoln: **"You don't have to tell me twice."

(Lisa and Lincoln take off their clothes until they're both naked.)

**Lisa: **"Green vial is for me, and the orange vial is for you, sweetie."

(Lincoln sits on Lisa's bed while she sits on Lincoln's lap. The two pull the cap off their respective vials and drink them.)

**Lincoln: **"What do these do, Lisa?"

**Lisa: **"You'll see in a moment, honey…"

(Lincoln's body begins to shake crazily, as his nipples and member instantly become erect. Lisa's body begins to shake too, as her nipples and clitoris become hard.)

**Lincoln: **"Lisa, my body is getting stiff!"

**Lisa: **"It's working!"

(Now, their privates are shooting cum like crazy with Lisa's breasts shooting milk from her nipples.)

**Lincoln: **(groans) "So much is coming out!"

**Lisa: **"Indeed! I need the cum for my experiments!"

(The two silbing's privates stop shooting semen and milk, but they're still erect.)

**Lincoln: **"What now?"

(Lisa didn't say anything but tackles Lincoln on the bed and cuddles with him. Their bodies turn to a slightly darker hue color.)

**Lincoln: **"My body… It's getting warm… No, it's hot!"

**Lisa: **"Me too! The only way to appease it is to make glorious love!"

**Lincoln: **"You wanna do some scissoring?"

**Lisa: **"Scissoring? Absolutely!"

**Lincoln: **"Let's do this! But, five more minutes of cuddling."

**Lisa: **"OK… Feel free to play around with my bosom…"

**Lincoln: **"Feel all around my cock whenever you want…"

(Lincoln gropes on Lisa's breasts, as she plays with his penis; he uses his thumbs and tickles her nipples, as she gives him a handjob.)

**Lincoln: **(daydreams) "Oh, yeah… Stroke all that jizz out!"

(Lisa strokes Lincoln's log even faster, getting the semen out. Lincoln gets a naughty idea, he uses one of his knees and grinds it around Lisa's pussy.)

**Lisa: **(laughs) "Lincoln, stop it! It tickles!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm gonna make you squirt with just my knee…" (smiles mischievously)

(Lincoln moves his knees faster around Lisa's pussy, making her squeal and squirt. She uses one of her feet and rubs Lincoln's log with it.)

**Lisa: **"Don't mind me… Just returning the favor…" (giggling)

(Lisa continues until Lincoln cums from his log.)

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "You want me to put it in?"

**Lisa: **"I've been waiting _all day_ to have your famous Lincoln log!"

(Lincoln turns Lisa to her side, so he's facing her back as he lies down too. He lifts Lisa's right leg up and pushes his meat into her pussy.)

**Lisa: **"Ah, yeah! Pound this sopping wet pussy!"

(Lincoln sits up and lifts Lisa's leg at a 90-degree angle as he goes faster and deeper, much to her glee.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, take this hungry log, sis!"

**Lisa: **"Yeah, yeah! Pound me in the name of science!"

(Lincoln turns Lisa on her back, then lifts both her legs in the air, as he continues to ravage her.)

**Lincoln: **"Lisa, that serum keeps shooting while inside you! You wanna keep going?!"

**Lisa: **"Of course, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln goes even faster into her pussy, as she squeals in joy; he climaxes, his cum filling up Lisa's innards.).

**Lisa: **(panting) "Wow, that was an amazing fuck."

**Lincoln: **"So, Lisa, have you got that serum that recovers stamina?"

**Lisa: **"Yeah, I got it right here."

(Lisa reaches for a cerulean vial on her nightstand and gives it to Lincoln.)

**Lisa: **"After you drink that, I want a taste of your fanciful libido. Including that wonderful assshole."

**Lincoln: **"It's a deal. And I want to taste that pussy after you drink it too."

(Lisa feeds Lincoln the vial's contents, as she drinks some herself. The two's bodies shine blue for a minute and they become energized.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm not tired anymore."

**Lisa: **"Good. Me neither. Now, rotate and bend downwards."

(Lincoln pulls out of Lisa and shows his butt off to her.)

**Lincoln: **"Is this what you wanted?"

**Lisa: **(grabs Lincoln's butt) "Hell yeah!"

(Lisa licks around Lincoln's asshole as she gropes his dick and balls.)

**Lisa: **"I never knew that your ass is so soft…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, now suck on my cock!"

(Lincoln stands up, as Lisa squats down and sucks on Lincoln's cock all the way.)

**Lincoln: **"How's it taste, girl?"

**Lisa: **"Like a sausage filled with custard… An unexpectedly delicious combination."

(Lincoln laughs.)

**Lisa: **"Plus, it's got two nice and huge walnuts beneath it."

(Lisa lifts Lincoln's cock up with her hand and strokes it, as she licks his balls and suckles on them.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah, Suck on those nuts, baby…"

**Lisa: **"Please shoot all your custard down my esophagus, brother!"

(Lisa shoves Lincoln's length back into her mouth, as he thrusts into her throat.)

**Lincoln: **(moans) "Drink it up!"

(Lisa grips Lincoln's legs and slurps down all of his cum, swallowing it. She removes her mouth from Lincoln's nectar rod.)

**Lisa: **"Tasty! Now, it's your turn to eat me out!"

**Lincoln: **"Actually, could we 69?"

**Lisa: **"Even better!"

(Lincoln lies on the bed on his back, with Lisa hovering over him. She lowers her pussy onto Lincoln's mouth, as he slowly licks it.)

**Lisa: **"How does my pussy taste?"

**Lincoln: **"Like ice cream with a warm white caramel…"

**Lisa: **"Glad to hear… As for me, I'm once again partaking of your popsicle."

(Lincoln licks around Lisa's pussy while she sucks on Lincoln's cock. Their body heat increases, as they fondle with each other's privates.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm close, Lisa!"

**Lisa: **"Give it your all!"

(Lincoln cums into Lisa's throat while she cums into Lincoln's mouth, both swallowing each other's hot most semen.)

**Lisa: **"That was great cream… Time for one more pussy pounding, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Let's get this party started!"

(Lisa turns around and puts her pussy back into his log. She removes her glasses and puts them on her nightstand, as she rides her brother cowgirl style.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah! Ride my cock, Lis!"

**Lisa: **"I'm planning to do that all night, Lincoln!"

(Lisa leans down and kisses Lincoln while fucking him. He hugs her, as he thrusts into her.)

**Lisa: **"Yeah!" (moans) "Pound me deep! Squeeze my breasts!"

(Lincoln squeezes Lisa's breasts tightly as he ravages her pussy. He moves his log around to let Lisa feel more around him.)

**Lisa: **"Oh yeah…" (daydreams)

(Lincoln holds Lisa's hips down, as he bursts inside of her. He pulls Lisa's legs down, making her take Lincoln's cock even deeper. Some cum leaks out of her, as she squeals loudly.)

**Lisa: **"I love it when you do that…" (traces hand across Lincoln's chest)

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Lisa. I love you."

**Lisa: **"I love you too, Lincoln."

(The two share a deep, passionate kiss, as Lisa cuddles beside Lincoln. She switches her lamp off, as their body heat increases again.)

**Lisa: **"Good night, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Good night, Lisa."

(The two drift to sleep together. Unbeknownst to them, the other sisters were watching them from outside the room.)

**Leni: **"Wow. It was totes so hot."

**Lola: **"Don't warm up to them. Just remember after he does all of us, he's gotta choose who he loves the most."

**Luan: **"We know. But tomorrow, it's _my_ time to shine."

**Lucy: **"What are you gonna do? Prank him the whole time?"

**Luan: **"Course not, that'll just turn him off me. What I'm gonna do is turn him _on_ me..."

**Lola: **"Oh, seduction… I love your style!"

**Luan: **"But that'll have to wait for now… Good night, girls." (goes to her bedroom)

**Lori: **"Let's all head to bed too."


	14. Dairyland: Double Tap

THE NEXT MORNING…

(In Lisa and Lily's room, Lincoln and Lisa are slumbering with each other in their loving arms. Suddenly, the alarm clock goes off, waking the two.)

**Lincoln: **(groans) "Morning already?"

**Lisa: **(gasps) "We have school today!"

**Lincoln: **"Wait, what?!"

**Lisa: **"Crap! Let's get young and dressed!"

(Lisa and Lincoln quickly drink down two de-aging vials, turning them back into kids. Lincoln goes into his room and get dressed.)

**Lisa: **"Siblings, we have school today!"

**Siblings: **"SCHOOL?!"

(The siblings hurriedly revert back to their old forms and quickly get ready for school. Fifteen minutes later, the siblings all got dressed, as they headed to Vanzilla. Lori drives fastly to Royal Woods Elementary School where Lincoln, Lana, Lisa, Lucy, and Lola all got out.)

**Lincoln: **"Thanks guys!"

**Luan: **"Hey, Linc! Here!" (gives Lincoln a brown bag) "Your lunch. Put something special in it, just for you."

**Lincoln: **(takes the bag) "Thanks, Luan!"

(As the van drives off, Luan sticks her head out one of the windows.)

**Luan: **(in the distance) "And don't forget our day ouuuuuuuuttttt!"

(The siblings run into the school and to their respective classes.)

**Lincoln: **"Phew. Made it."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(At lunchtime, Lincoln is sitting with his friends, his lunch bag in hand.)

**Clyde: **"S'up, buddy?"

**Lincoln: **"I had a blast this weekend with Lisa and my other sisters. Ah, it was amazing."

**Clyde: **"That's awesome. What do you got for lunch?"

**Lincoln: **"Beats me. Luan made it for me. Gonna see what I have."

(Lincoln looks inside his lunch bag to find two PB&J sandwiches, an orange, a carton of chocolate milk, a few sugar cookies, and a bag of chips. He also finds a note. He takes it out and reads it mentally.)

**Luan: **(voice in Lincoln's head) "Hey, little brother, here is a special lunch made by yours truly. Hope you're ready for _launch. _(laughs) Get it? Love, Luan."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, thanks, Luan."

(Lincoln digs into his meal, as he savors the bite from his first sandwich.)

**Lincoln: **"So good…"

(Lincoln flips the note over and sees more writing.)

**Luan: **(voice in Lincoln's head) "Oh, and I can't wait for the day I got planned for you. It'll be a very _pun _day…" (laughs) Get it?"

**Lincoln: **"I've heard worse jokes from her…"

**Liam: **"So, Lincoln, wanna trade?"

**Lincoln: **"Nope! Sorry, this lunch is off limits from trades."

**Rusty: **"Aw, man."

**Zach: **"I waiver you my pudding cup for your cheese stick, Ruster."

**Rusty: **"Deal."

(Soon, everyone at the table finishes their food.)

**Lincoln: **"Hope Luan's day is going great too…"

(At Royal Woods High School, Luan is at her locker, she opens it and a slip of paper falls on her feet.)

**Luan: **"What's this?" (opens it) "A note from Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **(voice in Luan's head) "Hey, baby. I want to say thanks for the lunch, and I can't wait for the day we're gonna have. Love, Lincoln."

**Luan: **"Aw, so sweet. Although, I wish he threw some kind of pun in there."

(Luan sees an arrow on the bottom of the note saying "Turn Me Over". Luan heeds this direction, and sees more writing.)

**Lincoln: **(voice in Luan's head) "P.S. I hope we get to _screw _around in bed tonight…"

**Luan: **"Ha-ha! There it is!"

(Luan gleefully shuts her locker as she puts the note in her pocket; she heads off to her last class of the day.)

**Luan: **(happy) "Just you wait, dear Lincoln.. We're gonna have a _blast_…" (giggles)

(Later that afternoon, the Loud siblings are riding home in Vanzilla after school ends.)

**Luan: **(to Lincoln) "You're _really _gonna love what I got planned for our date…"

**Lincoln: **"I'm excited for this… Especially with grown up bodies."

(Lori pulls the van up towards the house.)

**Luan:** "Better keep up, Linc…"

(Luan hops out the van and runs into the house, with Lincoln close behind.)

**Lincoln: **"Slow down, sis. Slow down."

**Luan: **"Don't be a tortoise, or you won't be able to fuck me like a hare."

**Lincoln: **"I know!"

(Lincoln and Luan go into Lisa's room and take two aging vials. They gather their adult clothes and meet in Lincoln's room to change both their form and their attire.)

**Lincoln: **"So, sis, what do you got planned?"

**Luan: **"It's a surprise..."

(Luan ties a blindfold around Lincoln's head, covering his eyes.)

**Luan: **"Just follow the sultry sound of my voice, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Whatever you say…"

(Luan and Lincoln, now dressed and in adult forms, leave the house with a blind Lincoln following Luan. Soon, the two make it to their secret destination.)

**Luan: **"And we're here! You can take the blindfold off now."

(Lincoln removes his blindfold, allowing him to see an amusement park.)

**Lincoln: **"Dairyland… But why?"

**Luan: **"Cause we're around a place that has a lot of milk… Including these…" (shakes her breasts at Lincoln; giggles) "Like what I'm wearing?"

(Luan is wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, brown slacks, and yellow slip on shoes.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah, baby…"

**Luan: **"C'mon, let's get our dairy on…" (takes Lincoln's hand)

(The duo enter the amusement park and marvel at the available attractions.)

**Lincoln: **"For a dairy based amusement park, this is pretty fun. Let's moo-ve."

**Luan: **(laughs) "Good one! Let's go to the spinning teacups!"

(Luan and Lincoln both go to a line for the teacups.)

**Luan: **"Hopefully, these won't make me as _ditzy _as Leni when she gets off one of those."

**Lincoln: **"Trust me. She got so dizzy and/or ditzy that she was in the clinic for 4 days."

**Luan: **"Just couldn't handle spin to win, I guess."

**Lincoln: **"Yep! Let's do this!"

(Lincoln and Luan go into one of the teacups, as the ride starts.)

**Lincoln: **"Think you can handle this baby?" (raises eyebrow)

**Luan: **"I'm sure I can."

**Lincoln: **"Alrighty, then. Here we go!"

(Lincoln and Luan grip the center wheel and quickly spin it to the right.)

**Luan: **"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "This is fun!"

**Luan: **"Let's go faster!"

(Luan spins the wheel, increasing the teacup's rotational rate. Lincoln holds onto his seat for dear life, as the teacup's spinning too fast for his comfort.)

**Lincoln: **(trembling) "L-L-Luuuuuaaaaaaan!"

**Luan: **(laughs) "Spinning too much, bro?!"

(Lincoln is about to vomit, but he holds it down. Luan holds the wheel, making the teacup stop spinning. After the two exit the ride, Lincoln, extremely dizzy, falls on the floor while his pupils are spinning around his eyes.)

**Lincoln: **"It was spinning, it was spinning…"

**Luan: **(squats down) "You OK, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm fine… I just need a bathroom…"

**Luan: **"Okay, come with me!"

(Luan pulls Lincoln up and supports him, as they walk away from the teacups. She spots a nearby unisex bathroom stall.)

**Luan: **"Ah, don't worry, little bro. I will help you out."

(Luan takes Lincoln to the bathroom stall where there is nobody in here.)

**Lincoln: **"How come you're coming in the bathroom with me?"

**Luan: **"You know I can't resist that amazing log of yours… And what better place to have it than somewhere private for both genders?"

**Lincoln: **"You… Are one freaky woman…" (laughs) "But let me barf first."

**Luan: **"Sure thing."

(Lincoln turns around and vomits into the toilet while Luan smiles naughtily.)

**Luan: **"Maybe I should give him a drink early…"

(As Lincoln finishes vomiting in the toilet, he hears the stall door closed and locked. He turns around to find Luan naked as she sets her clothes on top of the toilet.)

**Lincoln: **(gasps) "Sis, what are you-?!"

**Luan: **(puts her finger on Lincoln's mouth) "Shh… Let your big sis do all the work…"

**Lincoln: **"This is bad! Are you trying to get us kicked out?!"

(Luan sets Lincoln on the toilet seat, as she unbuckles his pants and underwear to reveal his cock. She gleefully stares at it, as she grips it tightly.)

**Luan: **"Oh, relax. As long as we keep quiet, no one'll suspect a thing."

**Lincoln: **"Fine, but make it quick."

**Luan: **"Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about churning butter…"

(Luan grips Lincoln's cock, rubbing it up and down, as Lincoln rolls his eyes back.)

**Luan: **"And this is a personal technique I use to get the butter out if it's stuck in the churner…"

(Luan licks Lincoln's tip and then takes his cock into her mouth. Lincoln tries not to moan to attract any attention.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn, Luan… You're amazing at giving head…"

**Luan: **(pulls away) "Thanks, Lincoln…" (sucks on his cock again)

(As Lincoln daydreams, he looks up to see a bottle of baby powder near Luan's clothes.)

**Lincoln: **"What's with the baby powder?"

**Luan: **"That I'll explain later…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Luan's throat as she slurps it up.)

**Luan: **"Your load is always the best…"

(Luan wraps her breasts around Lincoln's dick and titfucks him. Lincoln is about to moan, but Luan shuts his mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Luan."

**Luan: **"No problem…"

(Luan continues to titfuck Lincoln until he cums on her bosom.)

**Luan: **"How about some early milk? We're here at Dairyland after all..."

(Luan scoops away the cum on her chest and licks it off her fingers. She stands up and holds her left breast near Lincoln's face.)

**Luan: **"You know what to do…"

(Lincoln nods as he sucks on Luan's nipple to siphon her milk.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm… Nice whole milk…"

**Luan: **(ruffles Lincoln's hair) "Good boy… Drink as much as you want…"

(Lincoln continues to drink Luan's milk to her joy. He moves on to Luan's right nipple while he plays with Luan's left breast.)

**Luan: **"Good job, my brother… Now I need your load inside me."

(Luan straddles Lincoln and sinks her pussy down on his cock. Gripping his shoulders, she leans in to lock lips with him.)

**Luan: **"Let's not make too much noise while I bang you…"

(The two kiss each other in order to make their sexual moans quieter. Lincoln plays with Luan's breasts, as she feels up his pecs.)

**Luan: **"What great muscles you have… Must be from all those doses of fresh milk…"

**Lincoln: **"Half-true, sis. Lisa's serum gave me these muscles too."

**Luan: **"I wouldn't have this much milk for you if it weren't for that either. Now, we can live out our sexual fantasies."

(Luan and Lincoln kiss each other as the latter shoots his load into the former, with Luan cumming inside too.)

**Luan: **"That was great… Now let's enjoy the rest of the amusement park."

(As Luan says that, a woman is heard whistling outside of the stall.)

**Luan: **"Aw, shit! Someone's coming!"

(As Luan and Lincoln grab their clothes, they put them back on and hurriedly unlock the stall door as they run out of the bathroom past the woman.)

**Woman: **"What was that about?"

(The two Loud siblings are seen hiding behind a cut-out of Tippy the Cow, until the woman goes into the bathroom.)

**Lincoln: **"That was way too close."

**Luan: **"Agreed. But it was such a thrill, wasn't it?"

**Lincoln: **"It was. Oh yeah, thanks for the lunch earlier."

**Luan: **"And thanks for the note." (kisses Lincoln's cheek) "Now, you wanna get some chocolate milk flavored funnel cake?"

**Lincoln: **"Do I?!"

(The two get their dairy funnel cakes and start walking around until they see the park's most infamous ride.)

**Lincoln: **(gasps) "The Milk Shaker…"

(Lincoln's skin turns completely pale white.)

**Luan: **"Bet it's nothing we can't handle with these bigger bods, right, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"Um, yeah…" (in his mind) "Oh, no. This is bad, I remember hitting myself with my own vomit… Crap!"

**Luan: **"Come on!" (takes Lincoln's hand)

(The two of them waited in line for the Milk Shaker. Lincoln is shaking like crazy.)

**Luan: **"I thought you liked this ride, Lincoln. This was why you were helping Lola and Lana with all that pageant junk a while back, right?"

**Lincoln: **"Y-Yeah, Luan… You're r-r-right…" (in his mind) "Aw,man… I'm scared to the bone… How am I gonna tell her?"

**Luan: **"Hey, we're next!"

(Lincoln gulps, as he and Luan sit on the ride.)

**Luan: **"Hey, are you alright? You seem scared..." (feels around him) "and you're cold."

**Lincoln: **(sighs)"I'm scared of this ride, sis."

**Luan: **"Aw, come on. Since you look like a man, act like one. Besides, I'll be right next to you the whole time."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks." (realizes) "Hey!"

(Luan laughs.)

**Lincoln: **"And you're supposed to act like a woman, but you always pull pranks on us."

**Luan: **"Well… Not recently."

**Lincoln: **"True. Let's do this."

(The two pull down their seat harnesses, as the ride starts up.)

**Luan: **"Try and keep your mouth closed!"

(The ride starts, as the two holds their mouths closed. The coaster goes up the loop-de-loop and quickly speeds up. Most of the passengers try desperately to hold in their vomit, but couldn't. Thus, they blow their chunks while they're at the top of the loop.)

**Lincoln: **(in his mind) "Aw, sick!"

(The ride ends, as Luan and Lincoln were the only ones who didn't barf or get barfed on.)

**Lincoln: **"Huh… That wasn't as scary as I thought…"

**Luan: **"Yep, but look! We did it! We didn't get barfed on!"

**Lincoln: **(sees another ride) "Up for a whirl in the bumper buckets?"

**Luan: **"You know it!"

(Luan and Lincoln both go to the bumper buckets ride as they drive their boats on the water. Lincoln sprays Luan with milk, prompting her to spray him back.)

**Luan: **"I think it's time you _moo_-ve out the way…"

(Luan moos, as she rams her boat into Lincoln's.)

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "How long were you saving _that _gem?"

**Luan: **"Since today…"

(Lincoln gets an idea and sprays Luan with milk at her chest, staining her shirt and revealing her bra.)

**Luan: **(gasps) "You dick!"

**Lincoln: **(smug) "Oh, what's the matter? Afraid of getting your daily dose of calcium?"

**Luan: **(laughing angrily) "Oh, that's it."

(Luan sprays milk directly at Lincoln's groin, staining his pants.)

**Lincoln: **"Why you…!"

**Luan: **(laughs) "It looks like you wet yourself!"

**Lincoln: **"Come here!"

(Lincoln steers his boat to chase after Luan's boat, who cackles maniacally while driving away from him. He manages to spray milk at her backside, soaking her pants and making her panties visible.)

**Luan: **"Why, you lousy little cocksucker!"

**Lincoln: **"You're not one to talk, since you love doing that all the time!"

**Luan: **"I meant it as an insult!"

(With that, Luan rams her boat into Lincoln's, but he loses control and falls into the water.)

**Luan: **"Ha-Ha! Gotcha!"

(Flustered, Lincoln swims over to Luan and pulls her into the water, getting her all wet too.)

**Luan: **"Aw, man! Now we're both soaked!"

**Lincoln: **"Now, it's a draw."

**Luan: **"Let's just get out of the water."

(The two swim to the corner of the bumper bucket arena and climb out the water, their soggy clothes dragging downwards.)

**Lincoln: **"We'll need to have these dried off. Hope they sell full outfits in the gift shop."

**Luan: **"Yeah, hopefully."

(Luan and Lincoln both go to the gift shop in hope of finding some new clothes to wear.)

**Lincoln: **"Well, they got T-shirts…"

**Luan: **"And have cowboy and cowgirl costumes."

**Lincoln: **"Let's get those."

(The two exit the gift shop in their cowboy and cowgirl outfits, holding their wet clothes in a tote bag.)

**Luan: **"So much better."

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Let's head to the ferris wheel."

(Lincoln and Luan get onto one of the Ferris wheel's pair of seats. The ferris wheel goes up and down, as the two look at the sunset.)

**Lincoln: **"I love it out here with you, Luan."

**Luan: **"Thanks, _pardner_."(laughs)

**Lincoln: **"You know, for a sister who constantly pranks us and tells bad jokes, you're actually pretty lovable."

**Luan: **"Thanks, Lincoln."

(Luan and Lincoln get off of the Ferris wheel, as they walk under a street light, which lights up.)

**Luan and Lincoln: **"I love you."

(The two share a kiss with each other. Above them, a bucket of milk is leaning on the street light. It falls over on the two, drenching them again.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, damn it! Again?!"

**Mascot: **"Oh, sorry about that. I was trying to get back at some kids who cut in line at one of the rides earlier."

**Kid #1: **"Ha, maybe next time, Pops!"

**Kid #2: **"Stupid cow!" (laughs)

**Mascot: **"Get back here!" (chase after them)

**Luan: **"C'mon, let's go home."

(Luan and Lincoln both walk home in wet costumes while towing their wet clothes. In Vanzilla, Rita notices the two of them.)

**Rita: **"Hey, you two. I'll give you a lift home."

**Luan: **"Thanks, Mom."

(Rita drives the two away from Dairyland and back to the Loud House.)

**Rita: **"I'm glad you guys had fun at Dairyland."

**Lincoln: **"It was an "a-moosing" pleasure…" (pokes Luan's nose) "Boop."

(Luan laughs.)

**Rita: **"Once you get inside, go take a shower after you get out of those clothes. I don't want either of you getting sick."

**Lincoln and Luan: **"Yes, Mom."

(Later that night, the three Louds finally return home. They get out as they head into the house.)

**Luna: **(to Lincoln) "Hey, dude, how was date two?"

**Lincoln: **"I had a _dairy _great time at a certain amusement park with my favorite jokester…"

**Luan: **(laughs) "Good one, Linc!"

**Lincoln: **"Anyway, I'm gonna head into the shower if you need me."

(Lincoln heads upstairs as he strips his clothes off as he goes to the shower. He turns on the hot water as he steps into the shower.)

**Lincoln: **"Feels so good after all that cold water and milk today…"

**?: **"Room for one more in here?

(In confusion, Lincoln pushes away the shower curtain to see a naked Luan with her hair down.)

**Lincoln: **"Hell yeah. Come on in, girl…"

(Luan gets onto the tub with Lincoln, as he proceeds to wash her body.)

**Luan: **"This feels so great! All this hot water is soothing on my skin!"

(Lincoln turns Luan around and rubs his cock in between her buttcheeks as he reaches forward and kneads her breasts.)

**Luan: **"Oh, yeah! Play with my huge udders!"

(Lincoln grabs and plays with Luan's breasts as she makes out with him. Luan then smacks Lincoln's buttcheek hard, getting a red print on it.)

**Lincoln: **"Ow! That stings."

**Luan: **"That was for the milk spraying earlier!"

(In response, Lincoln claws deep into Luan's buttcheeks, getting her to seeth in pain.)

**Luan: **"Why you…!"

(Before Luan could do anything, Lincoln sticks his dick into her asshole and starts pounding it.)

**Luan: **(screams) "Ow!"

(Lincoln pounds Luan's asshole as she squeals from every thrust.)

**Luan: **"Oh!"

**Lincoln: **"You like it, huh, you unfunny bitch?!"

**Luan: **(insulted) "Hey!"

**Lincoln: **"I don't mean it. That's just dirty sex talk. Go ahead. Do me. I won't mind."

**Luan: **(in a mixture of lust and vengeance) "Gladly…"

(Luan moves from Lincoln and pushes him on the tub floor, as she sets her pussy onto his log.)

**Luan: **"Bull riding is twice as fun with you at my mercy, albino boy!"

(Luan rides Lincoln's cock rapidly, as she caresses his chest.)

**Luan: **"Moo for me, my white bull!"

(Lincoln begrudgingly moos while Luan rides him. While Luan rides him, she lets out a fart causing her to blush.)

**Luan: **"Um, that was the faucet…"

**Lincoln: **"Gassy Gal! _That_ should be your cowgirl name." (laughs)

**Luan: **"Hey, can it!"

(Luan puts her hand over Lincoln's mouth, as she resumes her bull ride.)

**Luan: **"You want this cow's milk?"

(Lincoln nods yes, as Luan removes her hand from his mouth.)

**Luan: **"Then come get it!"

(Lincoln sits up and takes Luan's right nipple into his mouth. He feels up against Luan's smooth torso, legs, and butt, getting her to moan softly.)

**Luan: **"Yeah, that's it… Feel around my hot and sexy body…"

(Luan feels around Lincoln's chiseled legs, arm and chest muscles, and buttocks.)

**Luan: **"I've got all the beef I need right here in this hunky cake…"

**Lincoln: **"You wanna get out? I'm beginning to wrinkle."

**Luan: **"Sure thing. But I gotta wash you too."

**Lincoln: **"Go for it, honey…"

(Luan takes some soap and applies it all over Lincoln's chest as she uses her hands to clean Lincoln.)

**Luan: **"You like that, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"I do, Luan!"

(Luan goes lower and cleans Lincoln's nethers with her hands, as well.)

**Lincoln: **"Clean my log, baby…"

(Luan grabs the shower head and rinses off Lincoln's groin. Afterwards, she proceeds to deepthroat him.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, easy girl..."

(Luan takes Lincoln's testicles in each hand and fondles them both, as she resumes with her blowjob.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Suck in my nectar..."

(Lincoln's eyes roll back, as he ejaculates into Luan's mouth,)

**Luan: **"Sweet nectar…"

(Luan and Lincoln get out of the bathroom while making out with each other. They head into Luna and Luan's room to snuggle in Luan's bed.)

**Lincoln: **(groans lustfully) "I've got one more cock fucking left in me for tonight. Where do you want me to plunge this beast, baby?"

**Luan: **"What rhymes with wussy?"

(Lincoln puts his log into Luan's pussy and pulls her up from behind by her bosom, as he bangs her with very little abandon.)

**Lincoln: **"Admit it, Luan! You _love _getting your holes pounded by me, don't you?!"

**Luan: **"I do! We all do! Just, please! Don't stop!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm _cumming _for you!" (laughs)

(Lincoln pulls Luan's arms back, as he cums deep inside her. He pulls out of Luan and lays on top her back. Sitting up and laying on her back, she grabs his head and shoves it into her breasts.)

**Luan: **"I love using you as a body pillow…" (laughs)

**Lincoln: **"Same here, sis… I'm exhausted… Good night, Luan..." (kisses her)

**Luan: **"Good night, Lincoln…"

(As Luan cradles Lincoln against her body, the two drift off to a peaceful slumber together.)


	15. Sensual Spooks

(The next morning, Lincoln, in his kid form, is at his locker at school, he opens it to find Lucy, who's also in kid form, in it. He screams, as he backs away.)

**Lincoln: **"How the heck did you get in there?!"

**Lucy: **"I have my ways, Lincoln… Also, I wanted to let you know that I have _you _for the day after school."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, I just got done with Lisa and Luan, and then you today."

**Lucy: **"I got somewhere special I want to take you…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

**Lucy: **"And here is the rest of the order after me: Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, Luna, Lynn, and Lana."

**Lincoln: **"Alright, thanks for the reminder. You best be getting to your class right now."

**Lucy: **"We'll cross paths again soon, brother…"

(Lucy hops out of Lincoln's locker and goes to her classroom, whilst Lincoln prepares for his.)

**Lincoln: **"She is one mysterious girl…"

(At the other end of the hallway, Lucy turns her head and blows a kiss to Lincoln.)

**Lucy: **"Goodbye, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Bye, Lucy…"

(Later, it cuts to the Loud House where Lincoln is walking on the footpath as he reaches the door. Upon opening the door, Lucy appears in front of him, as she hugs him.)

**Lucy: **"Ready?"

**Lincoln: **"Almost. Just need the body for it…"

**Lucy: **(pulls up two aging vials) "Got just what we need…"

(Lincoln and Lucy both strip down as they drink the vials, turning them into their adult forms. Then, the two get dressed. Lincoln is in an outfit identical to the one he wore on his date with Luan; Lucy is wearing a long black dress, black high heels, and bat-shaped earrings.)

**Lincoln: **"Dark as usual… But that's what I love about you..."

**Lucy: **"Thanks, sweetie… I really like this look, too."

**Lincoln: **"So… What surprise do you got in store for me?"

**Lucy: **(pokes Lincoln's nose) "You'll see in due time…"

(Lucy and Lincoln walk out of the house, holding hands. Eventually, they make it to the town cemetery.)

**Lincoln: **"Why a graveyard of all places, Luce?"

**Lucy: **"Cause, I get inspiration for my poems here. And there's a personal hangout spot here I wanted to show you..."

**Lincoln: **"Alright…"

(Lucy takes Lincoln's hand, as the two enter the cemetery, walking past the various gravestones.)

**Lincoln: **"This place gives me the creeps…"

**Lucy: **"I know… It's such a thrill…"

(Lincoln glances around the scenery, they're tombstones on every corner, they're crows, ravens, and bats flying around, aand leaves and dead branches are lying on the floor.)

**Lincoln: **"C'mon, Lucy. Are we there yet?"

**Lucy: **"Almost there…"

(Lucy and Lincoln stop in their tracks to find a huge statue of a pioneer man looking through a telescope.)

**Lucy: **"This is the home of my spiritual friend, Lincoln. His name is Patrick."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, one of your ghost buddies lives in an old statue?"

**Lucy: **"He keeps guard of this secret spot when I'm not around. Ya know, so no one meddles with it."

**Lincoln: **"Gotcha."

**Lucy: **"I sit next to him when I write here. And I was wondering if you wanted to hear some of my more recent poems."

**Lincoln: **"Sure. More than happy to."

(The two sit down next to Patrick's abode, as Lucy takes out her poetry book.)

**Lucy: **(reading)

"A tall handsome gentleman, with everything but spite."

"Strong, courageous, and agile, his hair is the daring color white."

"He's got great plans, also makes great decisions."

"Great at everything, especially pleasure, his name is Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **(enamored) "Wow… You wrote a poem about me...?"

(Lucy nods at Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Thank you. That was so sweet."

**Lucy: **"I actually wrote several more about you. Here's one I did yesterday ."

(Lucy flips several pages backward in her book, finding her desired piece.)

**Lucy: **"Here it is." (reading)

"Lincoln Loud, man with the plan."

"His huge and glorious log, got a long span."

"Got some really powerful muscles."

"Luckily, he isn't from Brussels."

**Lucy: **"In case you didn't know, Brussels is a city from Belgium. Pretty tough place to live in."

**Lincoln: **"Gotcha. Nice one."

**Lucy: **"No problem. I even made ones based on the rest of the family."

(Lincoln rests his back against Patrick, not knowing that he pushed down a switch with his right arm. The statue begins to rumble as the two step away from it.)

**Lincoln: **"What the hell is happening?"

**Lucy: **"You must've touched the switch."

(The back of the statue opens like a door, revealing a flight of stairs heading downwards.)

**Lucy: **"There's a built-in crypt down there."

**Lincoln: **"Crypt?"

**Lucy: **"Came across it a while back by accident. I go in on rainy days, and the skeletons keep me company."

**Lincoln: **"Skeletons?! Nope, I'm out!"

(Lincoln turns to leave, but Lucy grabs his hand.)

**Lucy: **"We'll go together."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, okay…"

(The two Louds make the trek into Patrick's statue and descend the staircase, as the entrance closes behind them.)

**Lincoln: **"So damp down here…"

**Lucy: **"It's an underground crypt. What'd you expect?"

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "Why me?"

(Lincoln and Lucy make it to the bottom, where many skeletons lay decaying against each of the walls.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa." (turns on phone light) "So many skeletons. How'd they all get down there?"

**Lucy: **"Must be from centuries ago, probably during medieval times."

**Lincoln: **"Jesus Christ. Is there more down here?"

**Lucy: **"Uh huh. And a bunch of spiderwebs."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

**Lucy: **"I know this may sound weird, but I kinda want to make love with you in here."

**Lincoln: **"In this wet dungeon, sis? We'll get sick."

**Lucy: **"I wanna do it, Lincoln… Please? No one can see us down here."

**Lincoln: **"Okay… You win."

(Lucy squats down in front of Lincoln and unzips his fly, reaching into his underwear to fish out his penis.)

**Lincoln: **"My dick's probably cold too… And limp..."

**Lucy: **"I can help with that…" (licks lips)

(Lucy sucks on Lincoln's tip, then steadily takes the rest of his length down her throat. Lincoln moans from the oral pleasure he's being given.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"Keep going, Lucy… I'm starting to get hard from this…"

**Lucy:** (pulls away) "Use my throat like your personal cocksleeve."

(As Lucy grips Lincoln's hips, he grabs the back of her head and fucks her throat vigorously, to both of their joy.)

**Lincoln: **"Use that tongue on my cock..."

(Lucy licks Lincoln's cock as it's going like a piston inside her mouth. Letting out a large grunt, he holds her head down to his base and shoots his cum straight down her esophagus.)

**Lincoln: **"Fuck, that felt awesome!"

**Lucy: **"I told you, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Let's go all the way…"

(Lucy takes her dress and undergarments off, while Lincoln removes his pants and underwear.)

**Lincoln: **(stroking his dick) "Now, what hole should be treated to a visit by the mighty Lincoln Log?"

**Lucy: **(spreads buttocks) "Please fuck my butt, brother…"

(Lincoln holds Lucy up against the left wall and does his duty of fucking her asshole.)

**Lucy: **"Mmm… Yes! Defile me however you please, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln gradually fucks Lucy's asshole, while also lightly nibbling her neck and twisting her nipples.)

**Lincoln: **"Nice and tight… Just the way I like my banging holes!"

**Lucy: **"Please, Linky! Bless my ass with your wonderful seed!"

(Lincoln continues to pound Lucy's asshole, much to her happiness. He cums into Lucy's anus.)

**Lincoln: **"How was that?"

**Lucy: **"Glorious…"

**Lincoln: **"Now, I wanna do your pussy while I'm holding you up."

**Lucy: **"I'll leave it up to you…"

(Lincoln lifts Lucy up and slides his log into her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"I wanna see how slutty your whole face looks while I'm pounding you…"

**Lucy: **"Yes, master…"

(Lucy pushes her bangs off to the side, revealing her eyes.)

**Lincoln: **"Perfect. Now come closer for some smooching…"

(Holding onto Lincoln's shoulders, Lucy makes out with him as he fucks her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"You know, for a dark and grim place, this isn't half bad… What else is here besides all these bones?"

**Lucy: **"Nothing else _I've _seen down there…"

**Lincoln: **"Huh… Okay."

(As Lincoln said that, he cums into Lucy's pussy.)

**Lucy: **"Another crevice coated in your majestic cream…"

(As Lincoln sets her down, Lucy fingers her pussy and asshole with each hand. She then licks up the excess cum found on her fingers, savoring their taste.)

**Lucy: **"So delicious…"

**Lincoln: **"Lemme check what time it is, cause we'll have to get back home soon…" (pulls out phone) "Whaddaya know, we still got a couple hours til curfew."

**Lucy: **"Say, I know another place we can go to…" (puts her clothes back on)

**Lincoln: **"Where? Some kind of cave?" (puts his clothes back on)

**Lucy: **"No… Even better…"

(The two exit the crypt through the statue's secret passage. Afterwards, Lucy leads Lincoln to a dark forest near the cemetery.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, this is horror movie 101, Lucy..."

**Lucy: **"It's not like anything's gonna harm us there, Lincoln… I've been in there dozens of times before, and there was nothing to worry about."

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "Alright."

(The two venture into the woodlands, until Lucy halts at a large rock near a lake.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, such a huge rock… and what a large lake."

**Lucy: **"Wanna take a little bath while we're out? We reek of sex.…"

**Lincoln: **"I suppose we could…"

**Lucy: **"Splendid…"

(Lucy strips down fully, aside from her earrings, and dips her legs into the water. She then submerges the rest of her body, as her head is still visible above the lake.)

**Lucy: **"Enter if you'd like, Lincoln. The water's great."

(Lincoln strips his clothing, as he cannonballs into the lake.)

**Lincoln: **"This water is great!"

**Lucy: **"You try skinny dipping before?"

**Lincoln: **"This isn't my first time… Did it with Lori and Leni during that cabin vacation during the summer."

**Lucy: **"Oh… But that was when you were still Little Lincoln. Now, you're Big Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Well, technically…"

**Lucy: **"Since you're such a big strong man, your tongue should be able to adequately pleasure a woman's nether regions."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Lucy swims to shore and sits on the edge of the land, her legs still in the water, as she spreads them open to reveal her pussy. She slowly fingers her pussy, getting it moister.)

**Lucy: **"Come here and partake of this sweet fruit, Lincoln…" (spreads vagina lips with thumbs)

(Lincoln swims up to Lucy and buries his face in her crotch, as he excitedly laps her pussy with his tongue.)

**Lucy: **"Oh, yeah… Use that tongue…"

(Lincoln slides his tongue past Lucy's lower lips and tastes her sweet innards. Meanwhile, his thin mustache rubs up against her clitoris, getting her to moan in pleasure.)

**Lucy: **"My God… So amazing at eating pussy…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks… I got some tips from Dad…"

**Lucy: **"I get really turned on from having my pussy eaten out…"

**Lincoln: **"Well, how about your asshole?"

(Lincoln pushes forward on Lucy, getting her to lie on her back, as he proceeds to dine on her anus.)

**Lucy: **(biting her lip) "Oh yeah… Lick my ass..."

(Gripping the grass in her hands and curling her toes underwater, Lucy squirts her juices from her clitoris, coating Lincoln's face.)

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… not bad… Let's continue swimming..."

(Lucy and Lincoln continue to swim in the lake. Lincoln is floating in the water.)

**Lincoln: **"This water is so peaceful… We should totally show the others this lake…"

**Lucy: **"I don't think they'll be willing to go through the cemetery to get here, though."

**Lincoln: **"Then find an alternate pathway here, sweetheart…"

**Lucy: **"Hmm… I'll get around to it. But first, I need some high-protein yogurt to help me think. Lucky I got a personal dispenser that tastes just as yummy, if not more…"

(Lucy swims to Lincoln and takes his whole cock into her mouth without any of her limbs. Thanks to this, Lincoln starts hardening and is groaning in ecstasy over the feeling of Lucy's mouth enveloping his member.)

**Lincoln: **"This is so hot… Keep sucking..."

(As Lucy sucks more, Lincoln busts his nuts into her mouth, as cum streams through her throat. She pulls away and licks away the excess semen around her lips.)

**Lucy:** "Holy shit… that was great…"

**Lincoln: **"Let's head back."

(Lucy and Lincoln swim back to shore and put their clothes back on.)

**Lucy: **"Don't worry. I remember the way home from here."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Lincoln follows Lucy on the path back to the Loud House. When they make it there, it's sunset.)

**Lincoln: **"Perfect. Just in time for sunset."

**Lucy: **"I hope Dad's making something good tonight."

(Lucy and Lincoln head inside the house.)

**Lincoln: **"Guys, we're back!"

**Rita: **"Hi, sweeties! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

**Lucy: **"I can't wait for later tonight…" (giggles)

**Lincoln: **"Jeez, you're _still _thirsty after everything we did?"

**Lucy: **"Indeed… I need that precious log…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay… You win."

(Lucy kisses Lincoln on the cheek, as she goes to the dinner table. Lincoln sits at the dinner table next to Lucy.)

**Lincoln: **"What's for dinner, Dad?"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Wienerschnitzel."

**Lincoln: **"Yum." (in his head) "I hate wienerschnitzel..."

**Luan: **(chuckles) "I see other wieners at this table besides the wienerschnitzel." (stares at Lincoln and Lynn Sr.'s groins)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Nice one, honey."

**Lincoln: **"Good one, Luan."

(The family begins to dig into their wienerschnitzel.)

**Luna: **"This is good, Pops!"

**Lori: **"It's fine, I guess. I wouldn't mind having other wieners though…" (looks at Lincoln lovingly)

**Lucy: **(jealous) "Save it for tomorrow, Lori… I still got Lincoln tonight." (hugs Lincoln's arm)

**Leni: **(to Lucy) "Where'd you and Linky go for your date?"

**Lincoln: **"A cemetery."

**Lola: **(scoffs) "Typical Lucy…"

**Lana: **"Hey, she's always gloomy. Where else would she go?"

**Lucy: **"I take it no one wants to hear about the crypt or lake we came across?"

**Leni: **"A lake?"

**Lisa: **"What's this crypt all about?"

**Lincoln: **"We went to this underground crypt underneath the statue that lies in the center of the cemetery."

**Lucy: **"And after that, we bathed in this huge lake."

**Lori: **"Sounds like you had a great time."

**Lynn: **"You gotta show us that lake sometime…"

**Lucy: **"Oh, sure thing…"

(Ten minutes later, the family finishes their dinner.)

**Lincoln: **(gets out of chair; stretches arm) "Well, that was _some _dinner. But now, me and Lucy have some business to attend to."

**Lucy: **"Yeah, come on…"

(Lucy leads Lincoln upstairs and into her and Lynn's room, where she closes the door.)

**Lucy: **"Pants off, big boy… I wanna see that massive sausage…"

(Lincoln pulls down his pants and underwear as Lucy strips down nude. She kneels down and sucks on Lincoln's cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh hell yeah… Suck me as long as you want…"

(Lucy licks her brother's log with her tongue while sucking on it at the same time. She slithers her hands behind Lincoln and grips his buttocks tightly, pushing his schlong as deep as she could down her gullet.)

**Lincoln: **"Careful, sis, you don't want to choke..."

**Lucy: **(muffled) "Still worth it for this delicious sausage link… I can eat this all day..."

(Lucy continues to suck on Lincoln's log as he cums in her throat. She pulls away after she consumes the rest of Lincoln's semen.)

**Lucy: **"Amazing… Now… how about we do it in one of my coffins?"

(Lucy pulls out a coffin from under her bed, opens it, and lies on her back inside of it.)

**Lucy: **"Come and claim your wench, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay. Are you sure there's room for both of us?"

**Lucy: **"I got the biggest one in my collection. We'll be fine."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Lincoln straddles above Lucy in the coffin, as he's stroking his cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Tell me what job this log can do for you tonight, ma'am…"

**Lucy: **"In my pussy, darling…"

(Lincoln nods, as he puts his log into Lucy's pussy and lays on top of her, as he slowly thrusts rhythmically.)

**Lucy: **"Yeah, yeah! Pound me in my coffin!"

(Lincoln squeezes Lucy's breasts and feels up her tummy, making her swoon in pleasure.)

**Lucy: **"Squeeze my titties!"

(Lincoln leans down and sucks on Lucy's left nipple while twisting the other, slurping up her breastmilk.)

**Lincoln: **"Give me that white milk!"

**Lucy: **"Yes, my lord!"

(Lincoln sucks on Lucy's right nipple while he still fucks her crazily.)

**Lucy: **"Yes, shoot me that yogurt!"

(Lincoln goes even faster into Lucy's womb. Holding onto the coffin's edges for support, he busts a huge load of cum inside her.)

**Lincoln: **"Phew. That's my final load for the night…"

(Lincoln then lays on Lucy's body, as the two cuddle inside the coffin. Suddenly, the door opens as Lynn enters the room.)

**Lincoln: **"S'up, Lynn?"

**Lynn: **"Still pissed I'm the second to last to have you…"

**Lana: **(from the other room) "_You're_ pissed?! I'm outraged! I got Lincoln last!"

**Lincoln: **"Ladies, ladies, I'll get to you eventually..."

**Lynn: **"Anyway, have fun sleeping with Morticia Addams over here for the night."

(Lincoln couldn't help to chuckle at Lynn's quip, while Lucy scowls at Lynn.)


	16. School Skips & Fun Strips

THE NEXT DAY...

(Lincoln is in Mrs. Johnson's classroom, as he and the students are filling out a worksheet. Lincoln's phone beeps several times in his pocket, signifying that he's got multiple text messages.)

**Lincoln: **(in his mind) "Damn it, Lori… Not now."

**Mrs. Johnson: **"Is there a problem, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"No. Not a problem. Can I please go to the bathroom?"

**Mrs. Johnson: **"Sure."

(Lincoln hurries into the boys room. There, he enters the large stall and locks its door. He sits on the toilet lid, as he takes out his phone. He dials a number as he answers it.)

**Lincoln: **"What is it, Lori? You nearly got me in trouble in class!"

**Lori: **"I'm sorry, Lincy-poo, I'm just excited about the day we're gonna have!"

**Lincoln: **"By sending me over 25 to 30 text messages?!"

**Lori: "**I said I was sorry. Just look at what I sent, and maybe that'll change your mind."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, fine."

(Lincoln looks at his phone to find a lot of pictures of Adult Lori posing seductively in all the superhero/anime costumes she and the other sisters bought. He grows hard as he looks at the photos.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, my god… This is real hot stuff…"

**Lori: **(laughs) "I knew you'd like them. Oh, and I got a surprise for you in 3, 2, 1..."

**Cheryl: **(over the intercom) "Lincoln Loud, report to the main office, immediately."

**Lincoln: **"Lori?"

**Lori: **"Just go there."

(Lincoln sighs. At the office, Lincoln arrives.)

**Lincoln: **"Why am I called here?"

**Cheryl: **"Well, hon, your mother's here to pick you up."

(Lincoln turns to the left to see Adult Lori, wearing Rita's clothes.)

**Lori: **(disguised voice) "You have to go to a doctor's appointment today, and a dentist one. So, it may take up the rest of the day…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay… "Mom"... Let me get my things from my locker…"

(Lincoln goes to his locker and retrieves his backpack. He comes back to the office.)

**Lori: **(disguised voice) "C'mon, sweetie. Let's get you to the nice doctors."

(As "Rita" escorts Lincoln out of the office and outside, a mischievous grin forms on her face. The two get inside Vanzilla, as she starts it up.)

**Lincoln: **"Are you insane?!"

**Lori: **(normal voice) "Matter of interpretation, my little snowflake… Point is, we have more of the day to spend together."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, already. Just take me home so I can change into an adult."

**Lori: **"No need to. Got just what you need right here."

(Lori takes out an aging serum from her purse and gives it to Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Clothes?"

(Lori pulls out a bag with Lincoln's adult clothes in it from between their seats and gives it to him.)

**Lincoln: **"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

**Lori: **"Nope."

(Lori drives away from the school.)

**Lincoln: **"The one babe that started it all… Where should we go?"

**Lori: **"I heard there was some sort of convention down at the mall today. Also, some actors from the Ace Savvy actors might be there signing autographs…"

**Lincoln: **"I'm down."

**Lori: **"Lucky for you, I brought all the costumes we got a while back. Including the ones we never wore."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Eventually, Lori parks Vanzilla in the mall's parking lot, as she walks to the back and drags over a large cardboard box to the front near Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Those are the costumes?"

**Lori: **"You can either go as Spider-Man or Superman."

**Lincoln: **"Goin' Spidey-."

**Lori: **"Hmm… Which of the new costumes should I wear, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… go for the military garb."

**Lori: **"Dominatrix with subtlety… I can go for that look…"

**Lincoln: **"Alright! Let's go! But first..."

(In the van, Lincoln drinks his serum to transform into his adult form. He puts on his adult clothes.)

**Lincoln: **"We can change in the bathroom inside."

**Lori: **"Yeah!"

**Lincoln: **"And please take off that Mom disguise. It's not a good look for you."

**Lori: **"How else was I gonna get you out of school early for our date?"

**Lincoln: **"True."

(Lincoln and Lori head inside the mall in search of the convention. They see posters advertising it, leading up to the center of the mall.)

**Lori: **"There it is. Let's change into our costumes."

(Lincoln and Lori go into a bathroom and change into their costumes. Lincoln comes out in a Spider-Man suit and mask, while Lori exits in a camo-colored jumpsuit that shows a lot of her cleavage, military boots, a green general hat, and a black whipping stick in hand.)

**Lincoln: **"Gonna get a lot of attention with that get-up, Lori…"

**Lori: **"No worries, Parker… I'm used to it."

**Lincoln: **"What character are _you _supposed to be, anyway?"

**Lori: **"I dunno… I'll just be a sluty military soldier."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, one that served in Double-D Day."

**Lori: **"Really funny… And I'll have you know that I'm at least triple D in cup size."

**Lincoln: **"Right. C'mon, let's see what this convention has in store."

(Lincoln and Lori walk around the convention, some girls are looking at Lincoln's Spider-Man costume.)

**Lori: **"Look at you… You got some fans..."

**Girl #1: **"Hey, Spider-Man! Can I get your autograph?"

**Girl #2: **"Same here!"

**Lincoln: **(in a gruff voice) "Sure, girls! Anything from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

(As Lincoln is signing autographs, some men take notice of Lori.)

**Lori: **"Hello there, boys. Like what you see?"

(The men eagerly nod, as Lori shows her cleavage to them. Some women come up to Lincoln.)

**Woman #1: **"I never seen Spider-Man so buff before…"

**Lincoln: **"You guys like what you see?"

(Lincoln flexes his biceps, making the girls squeal. Another woman gets beside him.)

**Woman #2: **"So, Parker… What do you do?"

**Lincoln: **"Hm… Let me show you girls to a private room and find out…"

(Lincoln leads the women into a nearby closet.)

**Lori: **"Go get them, tiger…" (laughs) "Whaddaya say I show you some of my tricks, boys?"

**Man #1: **"Yeah, general!"

(Lori takes the men to a different part of the mall. In Reinigers, Lincoln shows the woman to the break room as he locks the door.)

**Lincoln: **"It was sweet of Fiona to let us use the break room. Okay, ladies, let me show you what Spider-Man can really do!"

(Lincoln pulls down his costume to reveal his log.)

**Woman #3: **"Such a huge package!"

**Woman #2: **"Wow, amazing!"

**Lincoln: **"Let your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man shoot his webs inside you!"

(The women eagerly take off their clothes, as they surround Lincoln. One of the women sucks on Lincoln's log.)

**Woman #2: **"Let's see who you really are, Spidey… Hopefully a really kissable hunk…"

(One girl pulls the mask off Lincoln to reveal his face.)

**Lincoln: **"That's a no-no."

**Woman #1: **"An albino Spider?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Is that gonna change anything?"

**Woman #1: **"No, just perfect…"

(The first woman holds Lincoln's cheeks and deeply kisses him with passion.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…"

(The second woman sits on the counter and pulls Lincoln's right hand towards her groin, getting him to finger her pussy.)

**Woman #2: **"How's my pussy, Mr. Spider-Man?"

**Lincoln: **"Nice and wet… Enough to want to ram my sausage all the way in…"

(After filling the third girl's mouth with his cum, Lincoln puts his log into the second woman's pussy, as she moans in joy.)

**Lincoln: **"How's that spider stick, ma'am?"

**Woman #2: **"So good…!"

(Lincoln thrusts into the second girl's pussy while he's eating out the first girl's pussy and fondling the third girl's breasts and pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"Came out of school early, and now I'm getting triple laid! Wonder if Lori can handle all those men…"

(Meanwhile, it cuts to Lori in a different room in Regniners, that being the supply closet, with the three men that she seduced earlier.)

**Lori: **"OK, let's see what I'm working with here, boys…"

(Lori looks at the men, particularly the bulges on their crotches.)

**Lori: **"Fantastic… Lots of delicious meat for me… Now, drop those pants, boys…"

(The three men remove their pants to reveal their logs. Lori then removes her clothes, getting the logs even harder.)

**Lori: **(licks her lips) "Let's get this party started…"

(Lori squats down and licks the second man's tip while giving the other .)

**Man #2: **"Oh, yes… Suck on it, general!"

(Lori takes the penis deeper into her mouth, as she fondles the other men's balls.)

**Lori: **"My, my… What huge balls do you guys have…"

**Man #2: **"Keep sucking, girl. I'm close to bursting."

(Lori continues to suck the boy off until he cums into Lori's throat. She gulps each and every drop, then pulls away, leaving a thick trail of saliva between her lips and his member.)

**Lori: **"Great job, cadet…. Now here is your reward…"

(Lori gets on the floor on all fours, as she shakes her rear at the three men. One guy gets under her and fucks her pussy, another squats behind her and does her asshole, and the last one kneels in front of her and pushes his cock into her mouth.)

**Lori: **(in her mind; euphoric) "Three links at once?! Awesome!"

**Man #1: **"Conventions aren't so stupid now, huh, Larry?"

**Man #2 (Larry): **"Not when you can score with hot chicks like this blonde lass…"

**Man #3: **"I knew coming to this convention was a good idea, Jake."

**Man #1 (Jake): **"Who asked you, Chris?"

(Everybody climaxes into Lori's body.)

**Lori: **"Tasty… Great job, cadets… Want another round?"

**Larry, Jake, and Chris: **"Yes!"

(Meanwhile, it cuts to Lincoln getting laid by the three women.)

**Lincoln: **"Say, what are your names, ladies?"

**Woman #1: **"Sally!"

**Woman #2: **"Brenda!"

**Woman #3: **"Janet!"

(The girls climax on Lincoln's body, while he climaxes into Brenda.)

**Sally: **"Thanks for the great time, Peter…" (kisses Lincoln)

**Janet: **"Come to think of it, what's your _real _name, cutie-pie?"

**Lincoln: **"My name is Lincoln."

**Brenda: **"What a great name…"

**Sally: **"You mean like _Abraham_ Lincoln, the president?"

**Lincoln: **"Something like that."

**Janet: **"You know… Your name is pretty hot… I want that log inside me!"

**Lincoln: **"Okay!"

(Lincoln puts his log into Janet's pussy. Ten minutes later, Lori and Lincoln finish their poundings to their trio of admirers.)

**Lori: **"Great job, cadets. You all did a great service today..."

**Chris: **"Thanks, ma'am…"

**Jake: **"Maybe you could give us your number, general… Let's do another one of these drills sometime…"

**Janet: **"Thanks for the service, Spider-Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"No problem…"

**Brenda: **"Maybe we can exchange phone numbers, sugar."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, sure thing."

**Sally: **"Call us soon…"

(Lincoln and Lori simultaneously leave Reiningers, fully clothed, along with their respective mating partners.)

**Lori: **"Alright, Linky… Let's get you your own autographs now…"

**Lincoln: **"Let's."

(Lincoln and Lori hold hands, as they walk around the convention. Soon, they see a large Ace Savvy display in the distance.)

**Lincoln: **"Wow!"

**Lori: **"They better still be there… Come on."

(The two Louds rush through the crowd of comic book fans and cosplayers, eventually getting to the front of the line at the Ace Savvy movie actors' table.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh my gosh! It's them!"

**Actor #1: **"Can we help you?"

**Lincoln: **"Can I please get your autograph, Mr. Savvy, sir?"

**Actor #1: **"Sure thing!"

(Lincoln takes out his notebook and gives it to the actor.)

**Actor #1: **"And who am I making this out to?"

**Lincoln: **"Make this out to your biggest fan, Lincoln Loud."

**Actor #1: **(writes it) "There you go."

**Lincoln: **(excited) "Thanks, man."

**Lori: **(looks at her phone) "We still have a whole lot of time to spend with each other until curfew. What else are you up for, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… I know!"

(Lincoln whispers into Lori's ear and she smiles happily.)

**Lori: **"Yeah!"

(Lori takes Lincoln's hand as they run out of the mall and into Vanzilla, where they change into their normal clothes.)

**Lori: **"So… Where is that place, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"I'll show you… Just drive down five blocks, and make a left."

**Lori: **"Got it!"

(Lori drives away from the mall and towards her and Lincoln's new destination. 10 minutes pass, then they finally arrive.)

**Lincoln: **"We're here!"

(The two jump out of Vanzilla, as they approach a strip club.)

**Lori: **"Strip club, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Always heard of these, but could never go in before. Since now I look grown-up, I can finally see what goes on inside."

(Lori and Lincoln get out and head inside the strip club. They're women in bikini dancing around poles and giving people dances.)

**Lori: **"Ya know, I could do all this stuff the girls in here are doing for free. Plus, you can get as intimate as you want with me…"

**Lincoln: **"True. But I want my first dance here."

**Lori: **"Little bro… You are one ladies' man… Just follow the rules here, and you'll be fine..."

**Lincoln: **"Don't worry about me… You know, there's also male strippers too… Maybe you can go to a male strip club too sometime..."

(As the two walk through the establishment, Lincoln sees his old babysitter, Belle, drinking a margarita near the bar section of the club.)

**Lincoln: **"Is that Belle?"

**Lori: **"It is.."

(Lincoln approaches Belle and taps her shoulder.)

**Belle: **(turns around) "Huh?"

**Lincoln: **"You recognize me, Belle?"

**Belle: "**No, I don't think so-" (takes a closer look)

(She glances at Lincoln's white hair, buck tooth, and orange shirt, as she gasps in realization.)

**Belle: **"Lincoln, is that you, honey?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Long time no see, Belle."

**Belle: **"H-H-How'd you get this old so fast?"

**Lincoln: **"Let me explain…"

TWO MINUTES LATER…

**Lincoln: **"And now you're up to speed."

**Belle: **"Wow… So, all your sisters and mother love you romantically?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh. And I missed you too. Never thought I'd run into you here, of all places."

**Belle: **"About why I'm here… I was thinking about what you said about my body… So, I decided I could make a little cash on the side by working here. After all, I already have the body for it."

**Lincoln: **"Yep. You got the body of a goddess… Say, since you're working here, how about you and Lori give me some private action?"

**Belle: **"Anything for you, sweetie-pie…" (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

**Lori: **"Count me in, too."

(Belle takes Lincoln's hand, as the trio walk to a back room. Belle sets Lincoln on a chair.)

**Belle: **"Since it's just us back here, we can do whatever you want…"

**Lincoln: **"Hell yeah…"

(Belle and Lori strip down to their bras, panties, and shoes. The two then surround Lincoln, each of them giving him a lap dance.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…" (pulls out wallet) "Shake those asses."

(The two girls unclip their bras and let them fall to the floor, unveiling their bountiful bosoms.)

**Lincoln: **"Show me those boobies, ladies…"

(Belle and Lori rub their breasts against each side of Lincoln's face. He sucks on Belle's nipples while he fondles Lori's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"I missed you and your rockin' bod, my sweet, sweet Belle."

**Belle: **"I missed you, too, sweetie…"

**Lincoln: **"Can you babysit again?"

**Belle: **"Sure!"

(Lincoln smacks both Lori and Belle's asses, as the two giggle. Belle and Loti then slip their panties and twerk near Lincoln's face.)

**Lincoln: **"Two soft ends…"

(Belle and Lori press their butts against Lincoln's cheeks, earning some pleasurable moans from the white haired man. Belle then sees the giant bulge in his pants.)

**Belle: **"Uh oh. It seems that his rod is extending!"

(Belle pulls down Lincoln's pants and underwear to reveal his glorious log.)

**Belle: **(grips Lincoln's dick with both hands) "Holy shit! It's _way _bigger than when you were a kid, Linky!"

**Lincoln: **(confident) "Yeah, I know…"

(Belle begins to suck Lincoln's large cock off, but she struggles with getting more than half of it into her mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"Lemme help you with that, Belle…"

(Lincoln pushes Belle's head down, pushing the rest of his cock into her throat.)

**Belle: **(muffled) "Oh yes! Now this is a good cock!"

**Lincoln: **(to Lori) "And don't think I forgot about my sexy sis…"

**Lori: **"Oh, you…" (makes out with Lincoln)

(Belle continues blowing Lincoln, while Lori's smooching him. Belle is now fodling Lincoln's balls.)

**Belle: **"Holy crap, these nuts are huge!"

**Lincoln: **"The perks of age, my dear Belle…"

**Belle: **"Hmm… Dunno if I can fit all this meat in my pussy…"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, you can… You never gave this cock a try before…"

(Belle then sits on Lincoln's lap, easing her pussy onto Lincoln's cock. She squeals, as her insides were molding around his member. )

**Lori: **"Feels great, huh?"

**Belle: **"Fuck yeah!"

(Lincoln thrusts his log into Belle's pussy, as she moans in joy. He grabs her breasts and squeezes them tightly.)

**Belle: **"Make that milk come out, Linky!"

(Lincoln squeezes Belle's breasts even tighter, getting her milk out. He drinks some, as Lori makes out with him.)

**Lincoln: **"Give me that pussy, Lori."

(Lori turns around and shoves her ass into Lincoln's face, letting him eat her out.)

**Lori: **"Yeah, eat me out, Lincy!"

(Lincoln moves up to taste Lori's asshole while fingering her pussy. As he does so, he cums into Belle.)

**Lincoln: **"Nice and tasty holes, sis…"

**Lori: **"Wanna switch places, Belle?"

**Belle: **"You better believe it!"

(Lincoln is now fucking Lori's pussy and eating Belle's pussy.)

**Belle: **"Eat my thicc pussy, darling!"

(Lincoln licks around Belle's asshole while he fucks Lori's anus.)

**Lincoln: **"Girls, get on your knees in front of me!"

(Lori and Belle does so as Lincoln shoots his load on the girls, getting it on their breasts, faces, and hair.)

**Lincoln: **"Now you're marked as Lincoln "The Log" Loud's property…"

**Belle: **"Hell yeah, baby…"

(Lincoln then lies on the floor with his log still in the air.)

**Lincoln: **"I want another round, ladies!"

(Lori takes Lincoln's cock into her pussy, while Belle sits on his face. Lori bounces on his log, while Belle's pussy is getting eaten out by him.)

**Belle: **"I gotta say… You look _absolutely _stunning, Lori… I bet you bring all the boys to the yard with that bod…"

**Lori: **(giggles) "Thanks, Belle… Your body is pretty dummy thicc too…"

(Lori then makes out with Belle, while they fondle each other's breasts.)

**Lori: **"Damn, your rack is so huge! I see why Linky loved you as his babysitter."

**Lincoln: **"Damn straight!"

**Belle: **"Well, I got a lot of competition now, especially with you and the other Loud girls…"

**Lori: **"True…"

**Belle: **"Can I spend some quality time with Lincoln every now and then?"

**Lori: **"Sure… I guess."

**Belle: **"Sweet!"

(Lincoln cums into Lori's vagina while Belle cums into his mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"Awesome. What time is it, Lori?"

**Lori: **(checks phone in shorts) "5:00 sharp."

**Lincoln: **"Huh... Dinner starts in an hour."

**Lori: **"Care to join us, Belle?"

**Belle: **"Okay."

(The three of them get their clothes back on, as they exit the strip club. They head into Vanzilla as they drive back to the Loud House.)

**Lincoln: **"Hope Dad made something good tonight. I hope for spaghetti..."

**Lori: **"Me too… And especially the meatballs."

(The three of them enter the house, as the others notice.)

**Leni: **"Hey, guys!"

**Rita: **"Belle's here too?"

**Lincoln: **"Me and Lori just so happened to run into her during our day out."

**Rita: **"Okay, welcome back, Belle."

**Belle: **"Nice to see you again, Rita."

**Rita: **"Anyway, anyone know why Lincoln was called out of school early today?"

**Lola: **"Beats me. We were looking for him for an hour after school."

**Lincoln: **"Um… Lori can explain."

**Lori: **"Dude!"

**Rita: **"Lori..."

**Lori: **"Okay, I disguised as you to pull him out of school to spend more time with him…"

**Sisters: **"Awwww…"

**Lola: **"Clever idea… Why didn't I think about that?"

**Rita: **"Okay, since you told me the truth, I'll let it slide this time."

**Lori: **"Okay, thanks."

**Rita: **(to her other daughters) "And don't any of you think about pulling something like this, understand?"

**Sisters (Sans Lori): **"Yes, Mom."

**Lola: **(under her breath) "Fuck! I was just thinking of an excuse to get Linky not to go to school… Hmm, maybe I can convince Mommy..."

**Lisa: **"You _do _know your day with Lincoln is on Friday, right?"

**Lola: **"Well, at least I won't have to take bedtime into account there…"

**Lynn Sr: **"Let's have dinner, gang. I made spaghetti and meatballs."

**Lincoln: **"YES!" (pumps fist)

**Luna: **"Wow, I've never seen you this excited for dinner before."

(Everyone goes to the dinner table, with Lincoln sitting in between Belle and Lori, each person with their own plate.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Dig in, everyone."

(Everyone starts eating their spaghetti.)

**Rita: **"So… What are you up to these days, Belle?"

**Belle: **"To be honest, I'm actually now working at clubs."

**Leni: **"What kind of clubs?"

**Belle: **"Strip clubs… In fact, Lincoln and Lori found me at one."

**Lucy: **"And I can make a good guess on what happened next after that..."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, we had a little fun in the back."

**Lori: **"A private show, if you will…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah. Me and Lori went to a convention at the mall before the strip club. It was great." (pulls out notebook) "I even got _this _autographed by the guy that plays Ace Savvy in the movies."

**Luna: **"Good for you, brah…"

(The family and Belle are eating their dinner. As Lincoln eats, Lori stares at him lovingly.)

**Lori: **"Linky, let's do it one last time for the night…"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. We got the night to ourselves."

(Soon, everyone finishes their food.)

**Belle: **"That was a really nice dinner, Lynn."

**Lynn Sr.: **"You're welcome, Belle. I'm glad you could make it for dinner."

**Belle: **"So, Rita, is it okay if I can babysit your son again?"

**Rita: **"Hmm… I don't see why not."

**Belle: **"Thank you!"

**Rita: **"You can do so after he gets through all the girls."

**Belle: **"Deal."

**Lincoln: **"So, Leni, what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

**Leni: **"You'll see, Linky-cakes…" (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, but I gotta get busy with Lori tonight. Do you mind at all if we do it in your and Lori's room?"

**Leni: **"Nope! Our room is your room!"

**Lori: **"Now, let's have some fun!"

**Lincoln: **"Okay!" (to Belle) "It's great seeing you again."

**Belle: **"Same here. But I better be getting home now."

**Rita: **"Okay, see ya, Belle! We should do brunch."

**Belle: **"Farewell, everyone." (leaves house)

(As Belle departs, Lincoln and Lori head upstairs and enter her and Leni's room. The two then sit on Lori's bed.)

**Lori: **"You're such a naughty boy, Lincoln…"

(Lori gets up and removes her clothes, then removes Lincoln's clothes too; she pushes him on the bed on his back, his erect cock waving in the air. She hovers over her brother's log with her wet pussy.)

**Lori: **"Time for me to shine."

(Lori sinks herself down on Lincoln, as she moans and bounces on his cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, punish me, girl! Use that pussy, Lori!"

**Lori: **"Get up here and motorboat these tits!"

(Lori grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it into her breasts, happily screaming while she's riding him throughout the night.)

**Lori: **"Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna pound you like a pound cake!"

**Lincoln: **"Lori, I'm about to shoot!"

**Lori: **"Me too! Let's cum together!"

(Lori thrusts onto Lincoln faster to his joy, while she's still hugging him into her massive bosom.)

**Lori and Lincoln: **"Here it comes!"

(Both Louds climax into each other's privates.)

**Lincoln: **"You wanna stay like this?"

**Lori: **"Sure thing. We got til morning anyway."

(Lori and Lincoln share a kiss, as they fall asleep.)


	17. Beach Blanket Babes and Boy

(The next day, at Royal Woods High School, Leni is sitting with Jackie, Mandee, and Fiona during lunch; as she eats her food, she's setting up a video-chat to a beloved albino boy of hers.)

**Leni: **"Hey, girls! You wanna be a part of my chat with Linky?"

**Mandee, Fiona, and Jackie: **"Yeah!"

(Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln is eating lunch with his friends, until his phone rings.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, who could that be?"

(Lincoln answers his phone to see it's Leni, Fiona, Jackie, and Mandee.)

**Leni, Fiona, Jackie, and Mandee: **"Hi, Linky!" (wave at him)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, guys!" (to his friends) "Sorry, I gotta take this."

(Lincoln walks out into the hallway and leans against some nearby lockers.)

**Lincoln: **"What's up, you guys?"

**Jackie: **"Oh, nothing… Just wanted to see our adorable little boy…"

**Leni: **"Hi, Linky! I'm doing something _very _special for you today."

**Lincoln: **"I can't wait!"

**Leni: **"Same here! Just wait out in the front of your school for us when you get out…"

**Lincoln: **"Us?"

**Fiona: **"That's right! Me, Jackie, and Mandee are coming with you two!"

**Lincoln: **"Sweet!" (to Jackie, Fiona, and Mandee) "You can't get enough of me, huh, ladies?"

**Jackie, Fiona, and Mandee: **"Nope!"

**Lincoln: **"Leni, you got the aging stuff for all of us, right?"

**Leni: **"Shoot, I forgot."

**Lincoln: **(rolls eyes) "Of course you did…"

**Leni: **"Gotcha! They're in my locker!"

**Lincoln: **(groans) "You said to wait outside of school?"

**Leni: **"Yes."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, guys, I gotta head back to lunch."

**Girls: **"Bye, Lnky!"

(Lincoln hangs up, as he joins his friends again.)

**Stella: **"Who was calling you, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"One of my sisters and her circle of friends. They're gonna meet me in the front when school's over."

**Clyde: **"Sounds fun."

**Rusty: **"You've gotten to be _quite _the ladies man, lately… And come to think of it, you're always with your sisters and their friends, and rarely any other girls… Why is that?"

**Lincoln: **"Well… They love me so much, and they want to introduce me to their friends."

**Rusty: **"Oh, okay."

**Liam: **"Hmm… I have a suspicion that it's something larger than that."

**Lincoln: **(getting sweaty) "You do?"

**Stella: **"Yeah, it's almost like you and your sisters are-"

(Suddenly, the school bell rings, as students start to clear out of the cafeteria.)

**Lincoln: "**Oh, would you look at that! School's out! Bye, guys!" (dashes off)

(Confused, the rest of Lincoln's friends turn to Clyde.)

**Zach: "**Clyde, do you know anything about this? You're the closest to him, so you've got to know something about this…"

**Clyde: **"Nope, sorry, guys."

(Outside, Lincoln is waiting on Leni.)

**Lincoln: **"Phew, that was way too close..."

(Vanzilla pulls up in front of the school. The driver's window rolls down to reveal Leni.)

**Lincoln: **"Where have you been?"

**Leni: **"Sorry, I had to pick up the others…"

(The van doors open to reveal Fiona, Mandee, and Jackie; they eagerly pull Lincoln into the van, as Leni drives off.)

**Jackie: **(traces finger across Lincoln's face) "Long time no see, cutie pie…"

**Lincoln: **"We saw each other like a week ago during that sleepover."

**Jackie: **"Oh, yeah… That was fun…"

**Mandee: **"We're gonna have a fun time today…"

**Fiona: **"Hell yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"Where are we going anyways, Leni?"

**Leni: **"It'll be somewhere that you'd want to be in the buff for..."

**Fiona: **"Trust me… You're in a treat, Linky…"

(Minutes later, it cuts to Leni parking the van near a beach.)

**Lincoln: **"The beach again?"

**Leni: **"Ah, ah, ah. Not just any beach, Linky… Look at the sign..." (points to sign)

(Lincoln looks at the sign, which reads "Nude Beach" on it.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh… _Now _I get it."

**Leni: **"Yep, and here, nobody can tell us not to be naked…"

**Lincoln: **"Of course it is…" (rolls eyes)

**Jackie: **"And best of all, we're gonna spend it here with our adult albino boy…"

**Fiona: **"And his amazing huge log!"

**Leni: **(takes out five vials from purse) "Well, everyone. Drink up."

(After Leni passes out the vials to each person, everybody strips down to their birthday suits. They begin to drink the serums, making them grow older with gorgeous physiques.)

**Fiona: **"Beautiful…"

**Jackie: **(hugs Lincoln's body) "Now, is this body for sale, dear? I want everything that comes with it." (strokes Lincoln's dick) "_Especially _this…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay, let's go…"

(The five of them all head into the nude beach to find people doing typical beach things, but without anything on.)

**Fiona: **"I'd imagine this place would be a huge breeding ground for public sex."

**Mandee: **"Yeah, same here."

**Jackie: **"They probably do it in super secret spots, so the staff here can't stop them…"

**Leni: **"We can bang later, but for now, let's have some fun!"

**Lincoln: **"Maybe we can do sandcastles?"

**Jackie: **"Boooooorrring… Let's go to the water!"

**Mandee, Leni, and Fiona: **"YEAH!"

**Lincoln: **"That works too…"

(Jackie grabs onto Lincoln's log, as she runs to the water along with the others, pulling Lincoln along.)

**Lincoln: **"Why is it always my penis you drag me by?"

**Jackie: **"Cause it's the only great part to cling on!"

**Lincoln: **"I have two arms, you know? Normal people grab _those_."

(The group all step into the water, as the girls surround Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Uh oh, it seems that I'm surrounded…"

(Fiona pushes Lincoln into the water, as she laughs. He smirks deviously as he pulls Fiona into the water. He then rubs his cock against her face, holding her head in place.)

**Lincoln: **"Wanna play rough?"

**Fiona: **"Gladly… Make me your little bitch…"

(Fiona grips Lincoln's cock and shoves it into her mouth, letting him hold her head as he thrusts furiously into her.)

**Lincoln: **"How does it taste?"

**Fiona: **(muffled) "Delicious…" (pulls away) "But let's save this for later... We don't want to get kicked out…"

**Lincoln: **"Come on. Let's join the others further in the water, then."

(Lincoln and Fiona swim over to Leni, Jackie, and Mandee.)

**Mandee: **"This water is perfect… It's great that it's hot outside..."

**Leni: **"It feels so totes good on bare skin… And it makes my pussy all tingly…"

**Lincoln: **"Too bad all I can think about is how hard my cock feels, and you girls seeing it."

**Mandee**: "It's gonna feel hard all day… But that's what we love about men's penises..."

**Jackie: **"If only we could find somewhere on this beach to quench our sexual thirsts…"

**Leni: **"Yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"I'm gonna go sunbathe for a few…"

(Lincoln tries to get out of the water, but Jackie keeps pulling him back in.)

**Jackie: **"Ya know… People can't necessarily see us having sex if most of our bodies are under the water…"

**Lincoln: **"So?"

**Jackie: **"The staff here will see just our heads from the shore."

**Lincoln: **(gasps) "Genius!"

(Jackie pulls Lincoln deeper into the water, then slides his cock into her pussy. She grips his shoulders and wraps her legs around his hips, as the two have sex.)

**Jackie: **"Just try not to get any salt water in your mouth."

**Lincoln: **"I know…"

(Lincoln kisses Jackie on the lips, as he fucks her.)

**Jackie: **"Yeah, pound this pussy!"

**Lincoln: **"Shh! Just stay quiet."

**Jackie: **"Okay, okay."

(As Lincoln continues to pound Jackie, he rubs her breasts.)

**Jackie: **(whispers) "Squeeze my breasts..."

(Lincoln squeezes Jackie's breasts tighter while he cums into her womb.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Leni. Want a turn?"

**Leni: **"You bet!"

(Jackie swims away, as Leni eagerly paddles towards Lincoln. He sticks his shaft into her pussy and hugs her close to him.)

**Lincoln: **"Try not to make any noise, my sweet…"

(Leni makes out with Lincoln, as the two mate in the water. Mandee and Fiona are floating in the water, relaxing.)

**Fiona: **"Isn't it great letting everything hang free, Mandee? No pesky clothes in the way… Just beautiful skin…"

**Mandee:**"Yeah, going natural is pretty great…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Leni's womb.)

**Lincoln: **(to Fiona and Mandee) "You guys wanna get some? Then Rock Paper Scissors for it."

**Fiona: **"Better… Threesome!"

**Mandee: **"Yeah!"

**Lincoln: **"Deal."

(Lincoln puts his log into Mandee's pussy, while he makes out with Fiona.)

**Fiona: **"You're a really great kisser, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"It's just you're so kissable, babe."

(After Lincoln cums inside Mandee, she and Fiona switch positions.)

**Lincoln: **"You're really tight, Fiona..."

**Fiona: **"Way more fun with loosening it and shaping it with your member that way…" (smirks seductively)

(Lincoln pounds Fiona's tight pussy, while he is making out with Mandee.)

**Lincoln: **"I was expecting to do this with just Leni, but I'm glad to do it with four hot chicks."

**Fiona: **"Us too, Lincoln."

(Lincoln cums into Fiona's pussy, as the two kiss to muffle their moans.)

**Fiona: **(muffled) "That was great…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, baby… You guys wanna go for a walk?"

**Jackie: **"Anywhere with you, it's an adventure…"

**Lincoln: **"Ah, so sweet…"

(Jackie takes Lincoln out of the water, but this time, she's holding hands with him. Leni, Fiona, and Mandee swim back to shore as well, right behind Lincoln and Jackie.)

**Jackie: **"Where should we walk to, my polar bear cub?"

**Lincoln: **"Anywhere, my sweets…"

(The five walk across the beach, with two girls on each side of Lincoln. During this, all he could do was stare at their bodies, making his shaft raise up and become erect.)

**Leni: **"Don't worry about it, Linky. Everyone else is naked just like you, and they're likely getting boners too."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, right. Gotcha. You know, it's nice to have my weiner out like this." (chuckles)

**Jackie: **"Us ladies are having a hard time controlling ourselves from partaking of those."

**Lincoln: **(mockingly) "Yeah, especially _you_, Jacqueline."

**Fiona: **(mockingly; to Jackie) "We _all _know how cock hungry you are…"

**Jackie: **"Yeah, I know…"

**Mandee: **"You went crazy during our first sleepover… Remember?"

**Jackie: **"Please stop, guys! Now I can't think of anything _but _Linky's throbbing love rod!"

**Leni: **"Okay, okay. Let up, guys. How about a little game of volleyball to keep spirits up?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Mandee: **"OK!"

**Fiona: **"I'm down!"

**Jackie: **"Sure!"

(The group started setting up the volleyball game. Fiona and Jackie are on one team, Leni and Mandee are on another, and Lincoln acts as the game's referee.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, serve!"

(Leni serves the ball over the net, as Jackie spikes it back. Rushing to the ball, Mandee punts it over the net.)

**Leni: **"Nice save, partner!"

**Mandee: **"No problem!"

**Jackie: **"C'mon, Fiona, let's show them who's boss!"

**Fiona: **"Got it!"

(Fiona jumps into the air and spikes the ball straight into the sand on Leni and Mandee's side of the court.)

**Fiona: **"BOOM! Score 1 for Brown and Black!"

(As Fiona high fives Jackie, Leni kicks some sand in frustration. Then, Mandee gets the ball, throws it up high, and spikes it hard.)

**Jackie: **(gasps) "Look out!"

(Jackie jumps in front of Fiona, taking the volleyball to the stomach, as she falls into the sand and clutches her torso.)

**Lincoln: **"Time out!" (runs to Jackie) "Jackie! Are you okay?! Are you alright?"

(Jackie coughs a bit, then looks up to see Lincoln kneeling in front of her.)

**Jackie: **"Yeah, I'm alright, Linky… Just help me up. Please..."

(Lincoln grabs Jackie by her armpits, as she rests her arm around his neck. He then stands up, getting Jackie back on her feet.)

**Lincoln: **"Just lean on me, Jackie…"

(Holding onto Lincoln for support, Jackie maintains her balance while standing.)

**Jackie: **"Thanks, Linky…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

**Lincoln: **"No problem, Jackie…"

(The game starts up again, as Jackie serves the ball over to Leni. She spikes it back, as Fiona hits it. The ball keeps going back and forth until Fiona misses it; it makes a small crater in the sand, cementing Leni and Mandee a point.)

**Leni: **"Yay!"

**Mandee: **"Nice job!"

**Jackie: **"That's it! No holding back now!"

**Mandee: **(mockingly) "Gonna have to up your game there, ladies…"

(Leni serves the ball and Jackie furiously hits it, Mandee quickly spikes it back. Fiona hits the ball as Leni hits it back. Jackie then spikes it on the right as it comes towards Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Uh oh!"

**Jackie: **"LINKY!"

(Lincoln jumps out of the way of the ball in time, as it bounces off the sand and rolls towards the shore.)

**Lincoln: **"That was a close one!"

**Jackie: **"OMG! I'm so, so sorry!"

**Lincoln: **"It's quite alright, Jackie."

**Mandee: **"Just think what'll happen if it hits you…"

**Jackie: **(frantic) "AND HIS LOG!"

**Lincoln: **"Chill out, girls. Anyway, in terms of the game, Fiona and Jackie- 1, Leni and Mandee- 2."

**Leni: **"We won!"

(Leni and Mandee hug each other, as they jump gleefully over their triumph.)

**Fiona: **"We lost!"

**Jackie: **"Dang it…"

**Lincoln: **"And everyone gets the same prize, and it's something all you girls know and love…" (points at himself)

**Leni: **"Yeah…"

(Leni, Mandee, Fiona, and Jackie hug Lincoln tightly and lovingly.)

**Leni: **"Let's go somewhere more private…"

**Lincoln: **"That's more like it…"

(The girls carry Lincoln back to Vanzilla, as everyone gets in.)

**Lincoln: **"Wait, we're driving _naked_?"

**Leni: **"Yes! We're going somewhere _so _super-secret, most people don't even know about it..."

**Lincoln: **(sarcastic) "Where? Jackie's house? Our house?"

**Leni: **"Nope! Somewhere even more fun, _and_ private!"

(Leni speeds the van away from the nude beach and towards the gang's next destination.)

**Lincoln: **"Where are we going, sis?! Slow down!"

**Mandee: **"Settle down, Linky… Just enjoy the ride…"

**Jackie: **"And let us do all the work…"

(As they said that, both Mandee and Jackie stroke Lincoln's cock, as he lays back in his seat and moans.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah…" (with heart eyes)

(Suddenly, Vanzilla stops, catching the passengers by surprise.)

**Leni: **"We're here, guys!"

**Lincoln: **"Leni, where did you stop at?"

**Leni: **"A little forest the other girls showed me a while back. It's practically our little hideaway."

**Lincoln: **"What hideaway, Leni?"

**Leni: **"Here! Come see!"

(The girls get out the van, then they escort Lincoln into the hidden forest.)

**Leni: **"When did you know about this forest, Leni?"

**Leni: **"Like a couple weeks ago…"

(Eventually, the five of them stumble across a small grassy field near a large lake and waterfall. Lincoln is instantly amazed at this discovery.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa… No way…"

**Fiona: **"You like it, Linc? We found this place when we were doing nature photos for my photography class."

**Mandee: **"We were planning for this when we planned out our multi-way date with you…"

**Jackie: **"And now… That time has come!"

**Leni: **"Can I go first, girls?"

**Jackie: **"Sure, Leni. After all, it is your day with Linky."

**Leni: **"Come here, Linky-cakes…"

(Leni hugs Lincoln and kisses him on the lips passionately. The two then lie on the grass, still smooching each other, as they grope each other's bodies.)

**Lincoln: **"This grass patch feels so great on my skin, baby…"

**Leni: **"Ya mind if I get a taste of your sausage, handsome?"

**Lincoln: **"Go ahead…"

(Leni turns Lincoln onto his back and hungrily stares at his hard, throbbing cock. Leni opens her mouth wide and steadily swallows his length, keeping her hands and knees firmly planted on the grass.)

**Lincoln: **"Hand-free dick sucking… Just the way I like it… Suck on it more, Mother Nature!"

**Leni: **"This is the best kind of tree branch, Mr. Groot!"

(Leni sucks on Lincoln's log deeper and faster to his joy. He sits up and holds her head in place while he thrusts into her throat.)

**Lincoln: **"Drink my sap, babe!"

(Lincoln gives a few more thrusts and busts his load in Leni's mouth, sending streams of his cream down her gullet.)

**Leni: **(muffled) "Oh, yeah!"

(Lincoln lets his hands go, letting Leni pull away from him as she slurps up his leftover nectar from her lips.)

**Leni: **"Sweet, sweet nectar…"

**Lincoln: **"You want this log to plunge into your special cat hole, m'lady?" (strokes cock)

**Leni:** "Yes please…"

(Leni lies on her front and shakes her bubbly behind at Lincoln to entice him. He puts his log into her pussy and grips her asscheeks.)

**Leni: **"Pound my pussy good, Linky!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni's pussy gradually, as both moan in pleasure.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm always in a good mood when banging some sweet pussy…"."

**Leni: **"Agreed… Which you like to bang better, pussy or asshole?"

**Lincoln: **"Both, my sister…"

(Lincoln starts to go deeper into Leni's pussy, making her bite the grass to try and stifle her ecstatic outcries.)

**Leni: **"Yeah, yeah! Oh, Linky! Pound me with that hot rod!"

**Lincoln: **"About to fill you like a cream puff, Leni!"

(Lincoln ejaculates into Leni, as she screams with joy. She then hugs Lincoln super tightly.)

**Leni: **"I LOVE YOU!" (kisses Lincoln on the lips)

**Lincoln: **"Want me to fill your asshole up, too, babe?

**Leni: **"Yes, honey…"

(Lincoln removes his cock from Leni's pussy and inserts it into her asshole, as he immediately pounds away at it. Leni clings onto his body and kisses him all over his face, as he's banging her brains out.)

**Lincoln: **"Now I see why you love being nude, Leni… You just _love _having me pound your holes into oblivion, don't you?"

**Leni: **"That's the plan, sweetie!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Leni's asshole to her joy. Meanwhile, Leni's friends are fingering themselves to her and Lincoln's lovemaking.)

**Jackie: **"Really wish I was in Leni's place right now…"

**Mandee and Fiona: **"Us too…"

(Now, Leni is riding Lincoln reverse cowgirl style, with her anus still being plundered by his rod.)

**Leni: **"Keep going!" (squeals) "Keep going, my white sweet!"

(Holding Leni down on his crotch, Lincoln vigorously thrusts into her, making her moan really loud; finally, he pumps his abundant load of cum inside her asshole.)

**Leni: **(turns head towards Lincoln) "Oh, fuck, Linky! That was totes amazing!"

**Lincoln: **"Wrap those big titties around my cock…"

**Leni: **"Yes, Linky…"

(Leni gets off of Lincoln, her asshole leaking cum down her legs, as she kneels down in front of him. She pulls her breasts apart and envelops his dick in between them, as she rubs them against it vertically and horizontally.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Keep rubbing that massive rack on my log…" (to the others) "Which pussy do you want eaten by me?"

**Jackie: **"ME FIRST!"

(Jackie eagerly runs to Lincoln, and sits on his face.)

**Jackie: **"Tongue lash this pussy!"

(Lincoln grips Jackie's plump buttocks and slithers his tongue into her vagina.)

**Jackie: **"Go deeper!"

(Lincoln slides his tongue deeper into Jackie's vagina, as his chin hair brushes up against her lips and clitoris. Jackie moans with joy, as she presses her hands down on Lincoln's abs.)

**Jackie: **"Your abs feel _so _rock-hard!"

(As she's titfucking Lincoln, Leni licks the tip of his penis and then suckles on it.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah…" (to Mandee and Fiona) "Don't worry. I didn't forget about you two…"

**Mandee: **"Can I _please _take Leni's place when she's done, Linky? Pretty please?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. But first, lemme grab those boobies." (to Fiona) "And let me finger that pussy."

(Fiona sits to Lincoln's left, while Mandee sits on his right. He then reaches for Mandee's bosom and Fiona's vagina.)

**Mandee: **"Oh, yeah… Squeeze those huge breasts…"

**Lincoln: **"What a tight pussy you have, Fiona…"

**Fiona: **"Ooh… I'm getting wet just from you touching my kitty, Linky…"

(Lincoln fingers Fiona deeper and faster, getting her to hang her tongue out as she moans in immense pleasure. Lincoln squeezes Mandee's breasts really tight, making her scream with ecstasy. The five eventually climax simultaneously.)

**Lincoln: **"Man, that was an awesome orgy…"

**Leni: **"Agreed… Does anybody know what time it is?"

**Fiona: **"Mmm-hmm…" (checks stopwatch) "It's 6 o'clock."

**Leni: **"6 o'clock?! OMG! We're late for dinner, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: "**Okay, let's go back to normal, drop the others off, and get home!"

**Leni: **(winces) "Ooh… About going back to normal..."

**Fiona: **"Uh, Leni… What are you trying to tell us?"

**Leni: **"Guys, please don't get _too _mad at me, but… I _may have _forgotten the de-aging serums."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Leni! Okay, let's calm down. I'll call Lisa."

(Lincoln enters the van and digs into his normal pants for his phone. He gets it out and dials Lisa's number.)

**Lincoln: **"Come on, Lisa… Please pick up…"

(Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lisa is tweaking a small device on the living room couch until her phone rings.)

**Lisa: **(answers phone) "Yes, Lincoln? What seems to be the problem now?"

**Lincoln: **"After I had my date with Leni, she forgot the de-aging serums for us and her friends. And we're late for dinner, too. Please help us out here!"

**Lisa: **"Hmm… Where are you guys right now?"

**Lincoln: **"We're in a forest not too far from the town nudist beach."

**Lisa: **(under her breath) "Good fucking lord, Leni…" (normal voice) "I'll see what I can do, brother…"

**Lincoln:** "Thanks, Lisa…"

**Lisa: **"Tell Leni she owes me big time too."

**Leni: **"Sorry, Lisa!"

(Lisa hangs up the phone while Lincoln slowly turns his head to Leni, glaring at her.)

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

(The five of them are still at the lake, until Lisa arrives with Lola in the latter's pink ATV.)

**Leni: **"Finally!"

**Lola: **"You owe me gas money, Leni!"

**Lisa: **(gives the five of them de-aging serums.) "Here, drink up and get dressed so we can take the lot of you home."

(The five of them drink the de-aging serums, turning them back into their young forms. The five go into the van and get dressed.)

**Lincoln: **"Sorry you had to go through all of that, guys."

**Lola: **"It's alright. It isn't your fault Leni's a dunderhead."

**Leni: **"Hey!"

**Lola: **"Anyway, can one of you load my ride in the back? It's all out of fuel."

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing."

(Lincoln puts Lola's car in the back of Vanzilla, as everyone gets into the van. Then, Leni proceeds to drive back into town. On the way home, Leni drops Jackie off at her house.)

**Jackie: **"Thanks for the great day." (kisses Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"No problem."

**Jackie: **"I should include my little brother in this too…"

**Lincoln: **"Maybe… See ya later, Jackie!"

(After she drops off Fiona and Mandee at their homes, Leni drives the others back to the Loud House.)

**Leni: **(to Lola and Lisa) "What'd Dad make for tonight?"

**Lola: **"Daddy made chili dogs."

**Lincoln: **"I know Lynn will probably eat those whole."

(The gang all get into the house, only to face their parents.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Where on Earth have you kids been? You're late."

**Leni: **"I know, Dad. We're sorry."

**Rita: **"Well, you're lucky the rest of us were able to hold Lynn back from eating everything."

**Lisa: **"Oh, thank goodness."

(Lincoln, Leni, Lola, and Lisa take their seats and each take the last few chili dogs.)

**Lincoln: **"So good!"

**Lola: **"I don't even care how much of a mess this is making on me."

**Leni: **"Mmmm…"

**Lisa: **"Most delectable…"

**Luan: **"Hey, Lola. Don't you have Lincoln for tomorrow?"

**Lola: **"Yep, and I'll be a great time for both of us, Linky…" (giggles)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, yeah…"

**Leni: **"But he's got me for the rest of the night…"

**Luan: **"Well, enjoy your porking. God knows we can't get enough of that in this house." (laughs)

**Lola: **"Okay, that one I liked."

**Leni: **"I'm stuffed with wieners in my stomach… But there's one more I can take… If you know what I mean..."

**Luan: **"Good one, Leni!"

**Leni: **"Come on…"

(Leni takes Lincoln's hand as they go upstairs.)

**Lincoln: **"Want another pussy pounding, Leni?"

**Leni: **"You know it!"

(The two strip naked, as they take two aging serums and grow to their adult forms. Leni climbs onto her bed and holds onto its head, as she shakes her butt from side to side.)

**Leni:** (seductively) "What are you waiting for, Linky? I'm right here…"

(Lincoln eagerly puts his cock into Leni's pussy.)

**Leni: **"Pound me from behind!"

(Lincoln happily pounds Leni's pussy from behind, as she moans and squeals in joy.)

**Lincoln: **"Ya know… I'm feeling pretty thirsty after that dinner we had…"

**Leni: **"Same here… Good thing I have natural milk dispensers we can both wash down that food with..."

(Leni turns around and shoves her breasts near Lincoln's face. Lincoln suckles on her right nipple, as she pushes her left boob closer to her mouth and drinks the milk from it.)

**Leni: **"My own milk tastes so good..."

**Lincoln: **"It tastes so sweet and pure… Just like you, Leni."

**Leni: **(giggles) "You're too much, Linky…"

(Lincoln leans closer to Leni, as the two smooch each other, as their lovemaking resumes.)

**Leni: **"Yeah, pound it harder!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm close to cumming! I can feel it!"

**Leni: **"Same here! Let's cum together!"

(Leni hugs Lincoln tightly as the two scream, their ehaculations letting loose on each other. It then shows Leni and Lincoln next to each other, snuggling and kissing.)

**Lincoln: **"I've had one hell of a day with you, Leni."

**Leni: **"I had a fun day with you too, Linky-cakes."

**Lincoln: **"Good night, Leni..."

**Leni: **"Good night, Linky…"

(Leni reaches for her nightstand lamp, turning it off, as she pulls the covers over herself and Lincoln. Hugging each other, the two go to sleep.)


	18. The Royal Spa Treatment

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln wakes up from Leni's bed as he stretches. He changes into his kid form with the de-aging serum, and gets dressed in a bathrobe. Not looking, he slips on one of Lynn's tennis balls, causing him to fall on the floor.)

**Lincoln: **"Ow! My back!"

(Just then, Lynn exits her room, yawning.)

**Lynn: **"Morning, bro."

**Lincoln: **(gets up) "Next time, put your balls up when you're done with 'em."

**Lynn: **"Oh, my bad."

**Lola: **(exits her room) "What was that noise?"

**Lincoln: **"Nothing. Doesn't matter now unless Lynn leaves _more _balls out in the open…"

**Lola: **(grabs Lincoln's face; lovingly) "Don't forget about our date this afternoon, alright, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"I won't. We'll be in school together."

**Lola: **"Good. Meet me at the front when school gets out. Bye."

(Releasing Lincoln from her grasp, Lola walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Lincoln heads to his room and gets dressed.)

**Lincoln: **"Alright, just one more day of school, then I'm cool for the week."

(Lincoln then slides down the stair banister and goes to the dining room table for his breakfast. He sits down in his seat, as Lola joins him shortly after.)

**Lincoln: **"What's for breakfast?"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Sausage and cheese breakfast burritos."

**Lisa: **"Sounds yummy."

(Lynn Sr. passes out a breakfast burrito to each kid, serving Lincoln last.)

**Loud Kids: **"Thanks, Dad!"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Don't mention it. Better head out to school now."

(The siblings eat their burritos, as they head out the door and onto school. At school, Lincoln is at his locker, where he is picking out his materials for the day. When he closes it, he sees Rusty, Zach, Liam, and Stella with furrowed eyebrows, in addition to a nervous Clyde.)

**Lincoln: **"What's going on, guys?"

**Rusty: **"What are you trying to hide from us, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm not hiding anything from you guys. Honest." (smiles nervously)

**Liam: **"That's _exactly _what Clyde here said when we asked him about it. So, spill the beans, for reals."

**Lincoln: **"Um…"

**Stella: **"Tell us. _Now_."

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "Okay, I'll come clean. But please promise to tell no one else about this, guys. Please?"

**Zach: **"Okay."

**Liam: **"Alright."

**Rusty: **"Sure."

**Stella: **"Fine. Let's hear it, already."

**Lincoln:** (deep breath) "I'm in romantic relationships with my sisters and mom. And we've been using aging serums Lisa made to have sex. I also have been doing it with my sisters' friends, and they've been doing it with my dad too."

(Lincoln flinches in anticipation of his friends' reactions, but is surprised to see them just standing still and looking shocked.)

**Lincoln: **"Uh… Guys?"

**Rusty: **(surprised) "Whoa…"

**Stella: **(flabbergasted) "Oh. My. God."

**Lincoln: **"Yes. It's true. I understand if you guys are all weirded out by me and/or don't wanna be friends with me anymore."

(Lincoln turns to walk away, but Stella stops him.)

**Stella: **"Lincoln… _I _want to be a part of your harem."

**Lincoln: **"You do?"

**Stella: **"Yes, I do. I never knew that you had a thing for your sisters and mother." (blushes) "And to be honest, you are kinda cute."

**Lincoln: **(blushes) "Aw, shucks, Stella." (to Rusty, Liam, and Zach) "But what do you guys think?"

**Liam: **"I dunno, buddy… Ten is a crowd for me..."

**Rusty: **"You're one lucky guy, getting to hang out with so many girls…"

**Zach: **"Yeah, even I'm envious."

**Clyde: **"Sorry, buddy… I tried to stop them."

**Lincoln: **"We're still friends, right?"

**Stella, Zach, Liam, and Rusty: **"Yes."

**Lincoln: **"Phew. Thank goodness."

**Stella: **"Wanna head to lunch?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing!"

(The six of them head to lunch.)

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

(The six exit the cafeteria from lunch.)

**Lincoln: **"That lunch was great, gang."

**Rusty: **"You said it, pal."

**Stella: **"You know, Lincoln… You should come over to my place to study sometime…"

**Lincoln: **"Sounds like a plan! Anyway, I got to head to class, guys. See ya."

**Everyone: **"See ya!"

(Lincoln begins to walk to his last class. He reaches the corridor where the bathroom stalls are at. Lola comes out of nowhere and pulls Lincoln into the girls' bathroom, slamming him to the first stall.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, Lola! What's gotten into you?!"

**Lola: **"What the heck were you thinking?!"

**Lincoln: **"You mean what I told my friends?"

**Lola: **"Yes! Do you have _any _idea how much trouble our whole family could get into from you doing that?!"

**Lincoln: **"Don't blame this on me! Lori, Leni, and Luna had done this too, and I'm the one who gets yelled at?! Plus, they forced it outta me, and I made them swear into secrecy! Also, only Stella accepted this!"

**Lola: **"Dang it, Lincoln! You're just lucky I'm still in a good mood today because of our date."

**Girl #1: **"Whoever that boy is, this is the girls' room."

**Lola: **"You stay outta this!"

**Lincoln: **"Well, gotta get to class before any other girls see me in here."

**Lola: **"Same."

(Lincoln walks out of the girls bathroom and rushes left-ward for his next class, whereas Lola runs to her class in the opposite direction.)

**Lola: **(in her mind) "Just calm down, Lola. Things are gonna be A-OK… As long as Linky's friends keep their mouths shut about our family secret, everything will be peachy keen…"

ONE HOUR LATER…

(School has ended. After Lincoln closes his locker, he sees Lola next to him.)

**Lincoln: **(startled) "Aah! Don't creep up on me like that!"

**Lola: **"Sorry, Linky… I'm just really excited for our day out!"

**Lincoln: **"We'll have to stop at home first to prepare for that."

**Lola: **"Gladly…"

(Lincoln and Lola walk side by side, as they leave the elementary school and head towards home.)

**Lola: **"Walking in heels is painful…"

**Lincoln: **"You think _that's _bad? Just wait until you're an adult."

**Lola: **"Yeah, yeah. I know. Can you carry me the rest of the way?"

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "In my arms or piggyback?"

**Lola: **"Arms."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Lincoln carries Lola into his arms as the latter rests her head on Lincoln's chest.)

**Lola: **"I can't wait for the fun we're gonna have together…"

**Lincoln: **"That depends on where we are going…"

**Lola: **"It's a surprise…"

(Soon, Lincoln makes it to the Loud House, where he enters through the front door and sets Lola down on the couch.)

**Lincoln: **"Wait here, and I'll get the serums."

**Lola: **"Alright, sugar plum. Hurry back."

(Lincoln goes upstairs to Lisa's room, while Lola sprawls her body across the couch.)

**Lola: **(grunts) "Ow. My joints are killing me."

(Lincoln comes back with two aging serums.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm back!"

**Lola: **"Great! Gimme one!"

**Lincoln: **"Drink up, Lolly-pop."

(Lola and Lincoln both strip their clothes off as they drink their serums, turning them into their adult forms. Immediately, Lola caresses Lincoln's muscles.)

**Lola: **"I missed you and your big muscles…" (hugs Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"Missed your gorgeous bod too. Now, let's get dressed."

(Lincoln and Lola get dressed in their adult clothes as they head out the house. Lincoln is in an orange polo shirt, denim jeans, and white shoes with red stripes; Lola is wearing a small pink t-shirt that stops above her navel, blue skinny jeans, and pink platform shoes. When the two are walking outside, Lola is clinging onto Lincoln's left arm.)

**Lola: **"You know… At first, I was thinking that if you consumed the serum, I thought you'd be a stick figure… But, you're not… You're a Loud hunk!"

**Lincoln: **"Aw, thanks, Lola…"

**Lola: **"Who knew that our lovin' Lincoln could be this dashingly strong and handsome? And with a huge package?"

**Lincoln: **"You're too much, Lola."

**Lola: **"Our dating spot is just a couple blocks ahead."

(After a few more minutes of walking, Lincoln and Lola come across a spa.)

**Lincoln: **"A spa?"

**Lola: **"Yeah, I wanted to help you get some relaxation… You must be pretty tired from banging us, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Now that you mention it… I did slip on Lynn's tennis ball and you shoved me into a bathroom stall, with both dealing damage to my back."

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

**Lincoln: **"It's okay. I do need some pampering."

**Lola: **"And best of all, you're spending it with me."

(Lola and Lincoln go into the spa and approach the counter.)

**Hostess: **"Hi, what can I do for this lovely couple?"

**Lola: **"Hi. My boyfriend and I want to see if you can squeeze us in for an appointment."

**Hostess: **"Sure thing, ma'am." (types on computer) "Ooh! We just so happen to have one available now."

**Lola: **"Splendid!"

**Hostess: **"Right this way."

(The two Louds are then escorted through the building, until they stop in front of a massaging room.)

**Hostess: **"This is our massage parlor. We hire professional masseuses in the county to tend to clients' bodily pains."

**Lola: **"Bet you could use one of those, eh, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, I really do, Lola…"

**Hostess: **"We also have mud baths, springs, a hot tub, and a sauna. So, relax and enjoy your stay!"

(Lincoln and Lola enter the massaging room and sit on two of the tables set out.)

**Lincoln: **"I hope these masseuses know what they're doing, sis."

**Lola: **"Don't worry about it, Linky. They hired the finest ones around."

(Suddenly, a muscle-toned brown-haired male masseuse and a voluptuous black-haired female masseuse enter the room.)

**Lola: **"Hello! Are you the masseuses?"

**Male Masseuse: **"Yes, ma'am. I'm Mark, and this is Elise."

**Elise: **"Get ready in the bathrooms so we can get started."

(Lola and Lincoln go into the bathroom to change. They come back in towels, as they lay on the massage beds.)

**Mark: **"I'll take Lola. Elise, you take Lincoln."

(Mark goes to Lola and applies some massage oil on her back and rubs it in. Lola is enjoying her massage, sighing in content.)

**Lola: **"This is nice… How are you holding up, Linky?"

(Elise is applying pressure on certain sections of Lincoln's back, making several cracking sounds.)

**Lincoln: **"Amazingly…"

**Elise: **"Let us do all the work…"

(Mark discards the towel covering Lola's behind, as he firmly grips her buttcheeks and kneads them. Lola moans in joy.)

**Lola: **"You're _so _good with your hands, Mark… Could you get my chest too?"

**Mark: **"Why, of course, ma'am."

(Lola turns onto her back and moves the towel off her chest, as Mark touches her breasts. He moves them around, while he applies some oil on Lola's front.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"Can you do my front too, Elise?"

**Elise: **"Sure thing, son."

(Lincoln turns onto his side as he moves the towel off his waist. Elise rubs oil on Lincoln's front as he moans happily.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah… Doing great there."

(Elise is rubbing on Lincoln's pecs, stomachs, legs, and feet. She glances at his penis.)

**Elise: **"Um… Do you want me to massage this too?"

**Lincoln: **"Well, if you feel comfortable with it, then go ahead."

(Elise applies some oil on her hands and strokes Lincoln's penis, as he moans.)

**Lola: **(in her mind; laughing) "You go, Linky…"

**Elise:** "How do you feel right now, sir?"

**Lincoln: **"Great."

(Mark and Elise finish their massages, to the content of both of their clients.)

**Lola: **"That was great."

**Lincoln: **"Agreed. My joints are healed."

**Elise: **"Say, we don't normally ask this, but… Would you two like to get a happy ending here?"

**Lincoln: **"In this spa?"

**Lola: **"What is it, exactly?"

**Mark: **"You two will get orgasms courtesy of us."

**Lola and Lincoln: **"All right!"

**Lincoln: **"Wait, what would happen if your manager or anyone else finds out?"

**Mark: **"We can go to the sauna and do it there. The maximum is four people in there."

**Lola: **"M'kay. Go ahead and get started on me, Mark."

**Lincoln: **"Same with you, Elise."

(Mark and Elise both go into a closet and come out wearing nothing but towels.)

**Elise: **"In the sauna we go, ladies and gentlemen."

(After the two Louds put their towels back on, the four exit the massaging room and enter the sauna. Everyone removes their towels, as Mark and Elise each caress Lola and Lincoln, respectively.)

**Lola: **"What a nice bod…" (in her mind) "But not as buff as Lincoln's."

(Mark starts kissing up and down Lola's neck, making her swoon. Elise goes over to Lincoln and hugs him, tracing her fingers across his pecs and abs.)

**Lincoln: **"Nice body and nice hands…"

**Elise: **"Don't mention it, handsome."

(Elise looks at Lincoln to find him erect; she squats down and grips it.)

**Elise: **"Must be quite the lady pleaser, huh, sir?"

**Lincoln: **"I get that a lot."

**Elise: **"What's your name, son? Including your little girlfriend?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm Lincoln, and she's Lola."

**Mark: **"Nice to meet you two."

**Elise: **(licks lips; to Mark) "Whaddaya say we start off the premium spa experience, partner?"

**Mark: **"Yeah, let's do it."

(Elise licks the tip of Lincoln's penis, while Mark is eating Lola's pussy.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah! Eat my pussy out!"

**Lincoln: **"How's that beefy Slim Jim taste, Elise?"

**Elise: **"Tastes great! I need more..."

(Elise takes her hands and sets them on her knees, as she takes more of Lincoln's cock into her mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"There you go…"

**Lola: **"Hey, Mark… How's my beehive taste?"

**Mark: **"Like the best honey around."

(Mark grips Lola's thighs to lick more of her pussy inside, as she moans with pleasure. Meanwhile, Elise is now deepthroating Lincoln and caressing his testicles.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise!"

(Elise scratches behind Lincoln's ballsack, which was just enough to make him spew cum into her gullet like a geyser. Lincoln moans.)

**Lincoln: **"Elise, you alright down there?"

(Elise gives Lincoln a thumbs up, as she gulps down each drop of his white yogurt. As for Lola and Mark, he's fingering her asshole while still giving her cunnilingus.)

**Lola: **(biting her lip) "Here comes the load!"

(Lola squeals excitedly, as she squirts her pussy juices onto Mark's face.)

**Lola: **"You OK, Mark?"

**Mark: **"Besides getting a tad messy from your climax, I'm right as rain. Now, how about you guys have a taste of us?"

**Lola: **"Gladly, my dear…"

(As Mark takes a seat on a bench, Lola kneels down and gets right into sucking his cock.)

**Elise: **"How about you do the same for me, sweetie?"

**Lincoln: **"I guarantee, I don't disappoint when it comes to this."

(Elise sits on the bench right next to Mark, as Lincoln licks her vagina and asshole interchangeably.)

**Mark: **"Oh, hell yeah…"

**Elise: **"Mmm… He's so _fuckin' _good at eating pussy…"

**Lola: **"Trust me, my Linky knows how to eat pussy!"

(Lincoln goes up slightly and suckles on Elise's clitoris, making her scream with joy and have her eyes roll back. Lola gropes on Mark's balls while she sucks on his log.)

**Mark: **"Oh, yeah! Suck it!"

(Mark pulls on Lola's hair, making her take Mark's cock down her throat even more. Elise cums, as her juices leak onto the bench and Lincoln's face.)

**Lincoln: **"Nice cum, Elise."

**Elise: **"Thanks, Lincoln. How about you give me some hole poundings?"

**Lincoln: **"Of course!"

**Mark: **"Hey, Lola, how about a true happy ending?"

**Lola: **"Don't see why not, Marky. Give it to me."

(Mark lies on the floor as Lola inserts her pussy into Mark's penis, as she rides him cowgirl style.)

**Elise: **"It's your turn to give me a happy ending, Lincoln…"

(Elise gets on the floor on all fours as Lincoln inserts his log into her pussy, pounding her doggystyle.)

**Lincoln: **"How's that log feel to your beaver?"

**Elise: **"Extremely filling…"

(Elise moves her hips around, letting Lincoln feel more of her. Thrusting in deeper, Lincoln leans down and plants his hands next to Elise's on the ground, as he takes the banging to the next level.)

**Elise: **"OH, YEAH!"

**Lola: **(in her mind) "I'm proud of you, Linky…" (to Mark) "Let's kick it up a notch too!"

(Lola gets off Mark, as he stands up and picks her up by her behind. He slides his member into her anus, as he lifts her up and down on it. The two then explicitly make out.)

**Lola: **"Mark, you're a great kisser!"

**Mark: **"Same as you, sweetie!"

(Lincoln pounds Elise furiously from behind, as she moans in delight. He clamps on her breasts.)

**Elise: **"Give me that cream, sugar!"

(Lincoln hugs Elise tightly, as he jettisons into her vagina, pumping her full with his white sticky fluid.)

**Lincoln: **"Is that enough cream for you?"

**Elise: **"This should be good for today…"

(Lola cums into Mark, while he cums into her asshole. Mark and Elise each give Lola and Lincoln a kiss.)

**Elise: **"Thanks for the great ending, you guys."

**Lincoln: **"Well, what can we say except you're welcome?"

(Lincoln, Lola, Mark, and Elise put their towels back on and return to the massaging room to get dressed.)

**Elise: **"Here's our business cards, if you two want more of our services on a personal level."

(Mark and Elise give their business cards to Lola and Lincoln.)

**Lola: **"Thank you." (to Lincoln) "Now, how about _I _give _you _a personal massage?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Lola: **"Where can we go in private, guys?"

**Mark: **"Follow us, and you'll see…"

(Lola and Lincoln follow Mark and Elise to a different part of the spa, which includes both a mineral bath and mud bath, as well as a massage table and a bigger sauna.)

**Elise: **"You see, this portion of the spa is for platinum members only. But we'll let you try it out on the house."

**Lola: **"Wow! We _really _owe you two for all the wonderful stuff you've done for us."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, this is amazing!"

(Lincoln sees a door with lots of steam coming through it.)

**Lincoln: **"What's behind that door?"

**Elise: **"Wait and see… Now get ready and enjoy…"

(Lincoln and Lola eagerly go into a changing room and come out in towels again.)

**Lola: **"Why don't you lie down on the table on your back, Linky? I'll take _really _good care of you…"

**Lincoln: **"I'll leave it to you, Lola…"

(Lincoln climbs onto the fabric table and turns onto his back, with his bulge visible through his towel. Lola strips away her towel and drops it on the floor, as she grabs a bottle of oil.)

**Lola: **"I think you're _really _gonna enjoy my massaging method, Linky…"

(Lola squirts some oil onto her hands and lathers up her bosom in it. She then tosses Lincoln's towel to the side, revealing his large erect member.)

**Lola: **"It's beautiful…"

(Lola wraps her breasts around Lincoln's log and rubs them up and down.)

**Lincoln: **(moaning) "Fuck yeah… Keep going, Lolly-pop…"

**Lola: **"Just let your little sis attend to your needs, big brother…"

(Lola continues to "massage" Lincoln's cock with her breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm… Could you use your mouth on that, Ms. Loud? I _really _want some release."

**Lola: **"You got it, sir!"

(Lola moves her breasts away as she uses her mouth on his cock. Bobbing her head up and down, she lashes all around Lincoln's length with her tongue.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… Suck that motherfucker…"

(As Lincoln groans, he cums into Lola's mouth. She's at first surprised, but then gleefully slurps it all down.)

**Lola: **"You always taste great. Lemme at that ass."

(Lincoln turns on to his back to show Lola his butt. She beckons him to get into a downward duck pose, as she spreads his buttocks apart.)

**Lola: **"There you go…"

(Lola gets some oil and applies it on her hands. She proceeds to firmly knead Lincoln's buttcheeks and his ballsack.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, oh… Yeeaahhh…"

**Lola: **"You have the most prestigious pair of buttocks I've ever seen…" (giggles)

(Getting a sly smirk, Lola proceeds to finger Lincoln's asshole. He moans blissfully. as Lola goes deeper and sticks another finger inside.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Finger that asshole…"

**Lola: **"Guess women aren't the only ones that get turned on from having their butt played with…"

(Lola withdrawals her fingers and starts licking the inside of Lincoln's asshole.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh… You got a nice tongue…"

**Lola: **"You shouldn't be the only one that gives oral services to holes…"

(After giving a thorough tongue exploring of Lincoln's anus, Lola starts to suckle on his balls and stroke his cock while he's still in downward-duck position.)

**Lincoln: **"Suck on my balls... Give them the special treatment…"

(Lola moves Lincoln's balls around and pulls on his cock, causing him to squeeze some cum out.)

**Lola: **"Now… I want you to give me a massage…"

**Lincoln: **"No problem…"

(The two Louds switch places, as Lola is lying on the table on her stomach. Lincoln pours oil on his hands, rubs them together, and massages Lola's back region, starting with her shoulders.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah… Help me with my joints…"

(He gradually goes down to Lola's back, pressing firmly against her muscles in that section.)

**Lola: **(moans) "Oh yeah… Woo hoo!"

(Lincoln squeezes her buttcheeks and smacks them around, as they jiggle and ripple from each hit.)

**Lola: **"Smack my huge ass!"

(Lincoln smacks Lola's butt harder, leaving a slight imprint on each cheek.)

**Lola: **"Aah… Now anyone that sees that knows that I'm your good little bitch…"

(Lincoln goes further down and massages the back of Lola's legs.)

**Lincoln: **"You seemed to be carrying a lot of stress in your legs…"

(Lincoln rubs on Lola's ankles and feet, getting cracks from them.)

**Lola: **"That's the spot!"

(After a few rub ins, Lincoln finishes up Lola's massage.)

**Lola: **"Thanks, Linky… You wanna go to the mud baths?"

**Lincoln:** "Yeah."

(Lola goes into one of the mud baths.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah, this feels great… I bet Lana would love this…"

**Lola: **(laughs) "Yeah! Too bad she's the last of the bunch!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm sure she'll figure something out to make her date with me memorable."

**Lola: **"I'll give her one thing… I can see why she likes to wallow in mud all the time. This stuff's pretty soothing."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, it's good for my skin… Is there room for one more, Lola?"

**Lola: **"Of course! Come on in, baby…"

(Lincoln gets into the mud bath and sits right next to Lola, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.)

**Lincoln: **"This mud bath is amazing… I never knew sharing mud together is arousing..."

**Lola: **"I agree..."

(Lola reaches her hand downwards in the mud to grip Lincoln's cock.)

**Lola: **"Even when it's all muddy, this cock is great…"

**Lincoln: **"I really want to fuck you right now, Lolly-pop."

**Lola: **"Me too… But not in this mud!"

**Lincoln: **"How about in mineral water?"

**Lola: **"Now, you're talking!"

(Lincoln and Lola get out the mud bath, wiping off the mud off their bodies and back into the tub. Then, Lincoln gets into the mineral bath; Lola gets in too, but squats above his crotch, facing him.)

**Lola: **"You know what to do…"

(Lincoln puts his log into Lola's pussy as she grips his shoulders. She bounces up and down Lincoln's pelvis, as he grips her calves.)

**Lola: **"No offense to Mark, but this log's _way _better than his!"

**Lincoln: **"And this pussy is _far _better than Elise's! No offense!"

(Lola leans into Lincoln for a kiss, who returns it. He thrusts into her pussy further to her joy. Lola ruffles Lincoln's head of hair, while he pushes hers from side to side.)

**Lincoln: **"What long beautiful hair you have…"

**Lola: **"Aw, thanks…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Lola's pussy as she gets off of him.)

**Lola: **"Wanna see what's behind that door?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah…"

(Lola and Lincoln get out of the bath as they put on their towels; they approach the door as Lola opens it. The two are in awe to see a huge spring.)

**Lola and Lincoln: **"Wow…"

**Lincoln: **"Just like the one in the cave near the snow cabin…"

**Lola: **"And similar to the one in Lisa's bunker…"

**Mark: **"You like what you see?"

(The two Louds get startled and jump in fear, turning around to see Mark and Elise.)

**Elise: **"This spring is also for platinum members only too… So, have fun!"

(Lincoln and Lola step into the spring. Lola dips her right foot into the spring.)

**Lola: **"Oh, that feels nice."

(Lola sinks the rest of her body into the spring. She folds her arms back, as she sprawls her legs out in relaxation.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah…" (to Lincoln) "Come on in."

(Lincoln steps into the hot spring next to Lola.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah… This water really hits the spot…"

(Lola puts her arms around Lincoln.)

**Lola: **"I dunno what's hotter… You or this spring…"

**Lincoln: **(blushes) "Oh, stop it…"

**Lola: **(traces fingers on Lincoln's chest) "Do you think I should try out for pageants for older women?"

**Lincoln: **"I think you should. Your body is like a goddess…"

**Lola: **(kisses Lincoln's cheek) "That's all I wanted to hear…"

**Lincoln: **"It could be an excellent career opportunity for you…"

(Lola and Lincoln both sigh in content as they enjoy the hot spring, Lola feels a warm spot around them.)

**Lola: **"Do you feel something warm?"

(Lincoln looks down to see he's urinating in the springs.)

**Lincoln: **"Um, no…"

**Lola: **(looks down at Lincoln) "EW! Did you just pee in the water?!"

**Lincoln: **(blushes; looks away) "Maybe…"

**Lola: **"Come on! Damn it!"

(Suddenly, bubbles rise up from where Lola's sitting, as she blushes.)

**Lincoln: **(looks at Lola) "Are you kidding me?! You farted?!"

**Lola: **"Yes, but it happens very, very rarely!"

**Lincoln: **(under his breath) "Yeah, right, gassy gal…"

**Lola: **(sighs) "Looks like I'll have to give that cock the good old Lola treatment…"

**Lincoln: **"All right. It's a deal. But first..."

(Lincoln reaches for a nozzle to his right, and turns it to the left, increasing the temperature of the springs.)

**Lincoln: **(smug) "Let's see if you can handle the heat, Lolly-pop…'

**Lola: **(scoffs) "Challenge accepted, Linky."

(Lola lays on Lincoln's lap and takes his cock into her pussy. He then grips her breasts and squeezes them tightly to get her breast milk flowing out.)

**Lincoln: **"So much..." (sucks on her nipples) "So good…"

**Lola: **"Yeah, yeah. Suck it!"

(Lola thrusts on Lincoln's dick while he sucks on her nipples. She then goes all the way down to his base and gyrates her hips.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah!"

(Lola wraps her legs around Lincoln's waist, as he hugs her tightly by her buttcheeks.)

**Lola: **"Yeah! Fuck this godly princess!"

(Lincoln cums inside of Lola, as she kisses Lincoln.)

**Lola: **"I love being filled up…"

**Lincoln: **"You know what time it is right now?"

**Lola: **"I don't know… We don't have our phones on us..."

**Elise: **"Hey, Lincoln, Lola, you guys got a phone call." (gives them a phone)

**Lola: **"Hello?"

**Leni: **"Hi, Lola! How are you and Linky doing?"

**Lola: **"Doing great, Leni. What's up?"

**Leni: **"Mom told me to check up on you guys, and to tell you that we're eating out for dinner tonight."

**Lincoln: **"Where, exactly?"

**Leni: **"Some kind of pizza parlor."

**Lola: **(excited) "Pizza?! Alright!"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Leni: **"So, you guys should be heading home right now so you guys can go."

**Lola and Lincoln: **"Right!"

(The two get out of the hot spring, as they head to the bathroom.)

**Lincoln: **"Ready for some pizza?"

**Lola: **"Hell yeah! Although, I do want one more round here in the sauna..."

**Lincoln: **"It's gotta be a quickie, then."

**Lola: **"Okay!"

(Lola takes Lincoln's hand, as they head into the sauna.)

**Lola: **"I need a missionary to do me missionary!"

(Lola lies on the floor, as Lincoln inserts his log into her pussy. She hugs him close to her body and plants kisses across his face.)

**Lola: **"You like these kisses, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"I do… But we gotta finish this quickly!"

**Lola: **"How fast can you cum?"

**Lincoln: **"Better question is, how fast can I fuck your brains out…"

(Lincoln pounds Lola's pussy at a very fast rate, as she rolls her eyes back in joy.)

**Lola: **"Aw, fuck yeah… You're going so fast like The Flash!"

**Lincoln: **"Now I'm going like Sonic!"

(Lincoln frantically pounds Lola until he finally experiences release; when he finishes, he pulls out as his cum leaks out from Lola's vagina and from his log.)

**Lola: **"So much… Come on, let's go."

(The two Loud siblings put their clothes back on and are about to leave the spa, as they pass by the host's table.)

**Hostess: **"Did you enjoy your stay?"

**Lola: **"We had an amazing time… We're definitely coming back here…"

**Mark: "**"We hope to see you two again soon."

**Elise: **"Yeah, come back anytime."

**Lincoln: **"We gotta get going now.. See you later."

(Lincoln and Lola leave the spa and head for home.)

**Lincoln: **"That was pretty relaxing, Lola. My mind's much clearer now."

**Lola: **I'm glad you loved it, Linky. And when we get home, _I'm _gonna give you the _full _happy ending." (giggles)

**Lincoln: **"That, plus pizza for dinner, is gonna make this night freakin' sweet."

(Soon, when the two reach their house, they see the rest of their family inside Vanzilla, with all their siblings in adult form.)

**Lynn: **"Finally! Come on! Let's go!"

(Lincoln and Lola get into the van, as Rita drives to their dining location.)

**Rita: **"We're here!"

**Lincoln: **"What pizzeria is it?"

**Rita: **"Domino's."

**Luna: **"Rockin'!"

**Lori: **"So, Lola, what did you and Lincoln do?"

**Lola: **"Oh, we just had a little spa day."

**Lincoln: **"It had a happy ending." (laughs) "And after this, I'm gonna get that happily ever after ending…"

**Lola: **(giggles) "Oh, yes you are, Linky… You sure are…"

**Lana: **"Pizza time!"

(The Loud kids go inside and get seated in a large booth, while their parents are waiting in line at the counter to order.)

**Lincoln: **"First time at Domino's, girls?"

**Lori: **"Yeah."

**Lynn:** "No. To be honest, I'm more of a Pizza Hut kind of gal."

**Lana: **"Have been here before, too. I'm a Papa John's girl here."

**Lily: **"I've never gone here."

**Luna: **"Dudes, you guys are missin' out!"

(Just then, Lynn Sr. and Rita come to the table with 3 boxes of pizza.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Dig in, gang!"

(The siblings start eating their pizza, each of them getting two slices.)

**Luan: **"Gotta say, this pizza will be hard to make _mushroom _for in my stomach."

**Lana: **"Boo! Bad pun!"

(As Lincoln is eating his pizza, he notices that Lola disappeared from her seat in between Lily and Leni.)

**Lincoln: **"Guys, where'd Lola go? She was just here."

**Lisa: **"I don't see her anywhere, big brother."

(Underneath the table, Lola is crawling past her sisters' legs and towards the other side where Lincoln is sitting.)

**Lola: **(laughs mischievously) "Time to get the sausage that I didn't get on my pizza…"

(Suddenly, Lincoln feels something tugging at his pants.)

**Lincoln: **(confused) "What the?"

(Lincoln looks down to find Lola pulling down on his pants and underwear.)

**Lincoln: **(whispering) "Lola! What the hell are you doing?! We're in public right now!"

**Lola: **(whispering) "But I want your sausage now!"

**Lincoln: **(whispering) "Why can't you wait until we get home?!"

**Leni: **"Oh, is Lola under the table?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes."

(Lola angrily squeezes Lincoln's bulge hard.)

**Lincoln: **(groans in pain) "She sure is."

**Rita: **"Lola, get out from under there."

(Heeding her mother's orders, Lola crawls back up to her seat and pouts.)

**Lola: **'Fine, I'll wait."

**Lincoln: **(pulls his pants and underwear back up) "Thank you."

**Lola: **(under her breath) "Killjoys…"

(Eventually, the siblings finish their pizza. Lola hurriedly takes Lincoln's arm, as she runs out of the pizzeria.)

**Lincoln: **"Jeez, Lola! Slow down! What's the big hurry?"

**Lola: **"The sooner we get home, the sooner I can have your sausage."

**Lincoln: **"But can't we just ride with the others?""

**Lola: **"Mom and Dad drag around a lot. We'll get to the house faster if we run."

**Lincoln: **"Fine… I'll just text the others that we went home by ourselves."

(So, Lincoln and Lola rush through Royal Woods, from the pizzeria to the Loud House.)

**Lincoln: **(panting) "Damn it, Lola. My feet are killing me…"

**Lola: **"Sorry, Linky. I want that log!"

(At the same time the two get to the house, the van pulls up in the .)

**Lynn: **"Wished I joined you two on that run.

**Lola: **"At least me and Linky are gonna be the first ones inside."

**Lincoln: **"Whatever. Come on."

(Lola rushes inside the house, pulling Lincoln along by his arm.)

**Luna: **"I'm beat."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Okay, kids, time for bed."

(Inside the house, specifically Lola and Lana's room, Lola pushes Lincoln onto her bed and starts tugging at his pants.)

**Lola: **"Time for the royal queen to bestow on her dessert! Get those clothes off, my servant!"

(Lincoln gets his shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes stripped away by Lola, as she stares at him lustfully.)

**Lincoln: **"Why aren't you naked?"

**Lola: **"You have to earn your royal prize first, Linky. So these clothes stay on."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, Queen Lola. What do you want me to do first?"

**Lola: **"Hmm… Can you do a handstand?"

**Lincoln: **"With this new body, I can try…"

(Lincoln gets off the bed and gets on all fours, planting his hands soundly on the carpeted floor. Keeping his hands on the ground, Lincoln pushes the rest of his body up into the air, with his arms being the only source of support.)

**Lincoln: **"Ta-da!"

(Lola stares eagerly at Lincoln's cock.)

**Lola: **"Excellent..."

(Lola sucks on Lincoln's cock as he struggles to stand on his hands.)

**Lola: **"Great that I won't have to bend down to enjoy this meat this time…"

**Lincoln: **(in his mind) "I gotta keep steady…"

(Lola deepthroats Lincoln's large cock and squeezes his ballsack, enticing him to groan in ecstasy.)

**Lincoln: **'Oh, so warm…"

(Lincoln's arms start to wobble, meaning he's losing balance. He retains.)

**Lincoln: **(in his mind) "I gotta keep balance!"

(As the blood rushes to his head, Lola looks down to see her brother rapidly panting and his arms slightly wiggling. He falls on the floor, dazed.)

**Lola: **(gasps; pulls away) "You okay, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"No, I really need to lay down now."

**Lola: **"C'mon, I'll take you to the living room..."

(Lola picks Lincoln up and carries him in her arms, as she heads down to the living room and lays Lincoln on the couch.)

**Lola: **"You poor thing… Here, let me take care of you and make you feel all better…"

(Lola begins to take her clothes off, then lifts Lincoln slightly off the couch to sit on it. She has Lincoln rest his head on her lap, as she strokes through his hair gently.)

**Lola: **"You know, I actually love your white hair…"

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "Thanks."

(Lola then brushes Lincoln's hair with her hairbrush from her purse. She then uses her other hand to stroke his member.)

**Lola: **"How does that feel?"

**Lincoln: **"Feels warm and great, Lola."

(Lola then uses her hands to feel around Lincoln's muscles and his chest hairs. Meanwhile, Lincoln starts licking her nipples like ice cream.)

**Lola: **"Yeah, lick around my nipples."

(Lincoln envelops Lola's left nipple in his mouth and proceeds to vacuum out her breast fluids.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah! Suck on my tit!"

(Lola puts down her hairbrush and kneads Lincoln's ballsack with one hand, then cradles Lincoln's head with the other.)

**Lola: **"Drinking my mega-milk should get you alive and kicking again, sweetie…"

(Lincoln sucks on Lola's nipple as she rubs her brother's ball sack.)

**Lola: **"My, my… What huge balls you have…"

**Lincoln: **"The better to store all my jizz with, my dear…"

**Lola: **"I want you now… You ready?" (opens her wet pussy)

**Lincoln: **"You better believe it!"

(Lola gently sets a pillow on Lincoln's head, as she moves over and slides her pussy onto Lincoln's log.)

**Lola: **"Oh, hell yeah! This dick feels so fuckin' good!"

(Lincoln pulls Lola's body down and hugs her lovingly, as their lovemaking gets more intense.)

**Lola: **"Yeah, pound me good, my king!" (moans)

(Lola then kisses Lincoln on the lips as she pounds her brother. Lincoln lifts Lola's arms up and licks her armpits to make her swoon.)

**Lola: **(giggles) "Stop it, Linky! That tickles!"

(Getting an idea, Lincoln tickles Lola's armpits, making her laugh.)

**Lola: **"Stop it, Linky! I'm super ticklish!" (getting mad) "Stop it already!"

(Lola starts to tickle Lincoln's armpits, in retaliation.)

**Lincoln: **"H-h-hey! Cut it out! I'm more ticklish!"

**Lola: **"Not until _you _stop with _your _tickling!"

(Lincoln pulls his arms away, but Lola still tickles him. So, he slaps her hands away and grips her hips, as he bursts large loads into her pussy, making her moan in joy. She cums onto his log shortly after as their combined semen leaks from their privates.)

**Lincoln: **"So much better… Thanks, Lola..."

**Lola: **"Anytime, handsome…"

(It cuts to later that night, where a nude Lincoln and Lola are lying in Lola's bed with a blanket over them. Lincoln has his arms folded back while Lola cuddles up with him from one side, tracing her finger across his chest.)

**Lola: **"Oh, Linky… That was _everything _I could ever hope for…"

**Lincoln: **"Good to hear. I thought it was all amazing too…"

**Lola: **"Can you give me a goodnight kiss, honey?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing, sugar bear…"

(Lincoln holds Lola's cheeks in his hands and licks across her lips before snaking his tongue into her mouth and lewdly making out with her.)

**Lola: **"You're such a good kisser… One of the many reasons I love you, Linky..."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, thanks, Lola… I love you too…"

**Lola: **"So, you got four sisters left. I wonder what Lily's gonna do with you…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… Hope she has something great lined up for tomorrow."

**Lola: **"True…. Well, I'm exhausted… Good night, sweetie…" (kisses him)

**Lincoln: **"Good night, honey…"


	19. Love Swings Either Way

(The next morning, Lincoln and Lola are still in bed together. However, Lola wakes up first and lovingly stares at her slumbering bedmate.)

**Lola: **"Aw, he is so cute…"

(Lola puts her hand on his shoulder and lightly shakes him.)

**Lola: **"Wakey-wakey, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **(wakes up) "Oh, good morning, Lola."

(The door opens to see Adult Lily, in a lavender bathrobe.)

**Lily: **"Morning, Lincoln. Today's _my _date with you."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, that's right. I wonder what you have in store." (to Lola) "See ya later, Lola."

**Lola: **"Later, Linky…"

(Lily takes Lincoln's hand, as the two leave Lola and Lana's room.)

**Lincoln: **"We should get dressed first, Lily."

**Lily: **"Oh, right! Let's do it in _your _room."

(Lily goes to Lincoln's room to get dressed. Lincoln gets dressed in his adult clothes, he turns to see Lily's adult clothes. She wears a lavender long-sleeve shirt under white overalls, with white socks and purple velcro sneakers.)

**Lincoln: **"You look so cute, Lily!"

**Lily: **"Thanks, Lincoln! Wait until you see where we're going!"

(Lily takes Lincoln's hand as they run out of the house.)

**Lincoln: **"Lily, where are we going?"

**Lily: **"I can't ruin the surprise! You'll see!"

(Eventually, Lily and Lincoln make it to Ketcham park.)

**Lincoln: **"The park... Sounds very nice and simple."

**Lily: **"Yep, and it's a nice day out."

(The two head further into the park, then come across a pair of swings.)

**Lily: **"Oh, the swing set! I've never been on those before!"

**Lincoln: **"Well, since you're a big kid now, how about I show you how to do this?"

**Lily: **"Okay!"

(Lincoln and Lily head towards the swing set, as Lily sits in one of the swings. Lincoln pushes her, as she goes higher and higher.)

**Lily: **(giggles) "Higher!"

(Lincoln pushes Lily, as she goes higher.)

**Lily: **"WHEEEEEE!"

**Lincoln: **"So much fun, isn't it?"

**Lily: **"It's really fun! Woo-hoo!"

(Lincoln pushes on Lily one more time, but it was so hard of a push that Lily ended up launching off the swing and faceplants into the grass several feet ahead with a thud.)

**Lincoln: **(distressed) "OH, MY GOD! LILY!" (runs to Lily's body) "LILY, ARE YOU OK?!"

**Lily: **(raises head) "That… Was… AWESOME!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, it was?"

**Lily: **"Let's do it again, Lincoln! I wanna fly further!"

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "Since when did you turn into Lynn?"

**Lily: **"I'm just excited about experiencing all the thrills I couldn't do as a baby! Let's go find more fun around here, Linky!"

(Lily runs around the park, while Lincoln follows suit. He finds her sitting on one end of a see-saw.)

**Lily: **"Come on, Lincoln! The more, the merrier!"

(Lincoln sits on the other end of the see-saw, as they go up and down.)

**Lincoln: **"Y, know, Lily-pad… This takes me back to when I was a baby like you, when I was on it with Lynn."

**Lily: **"And Lynn hurt you?"

**Lincoln: **"Um, close enough…"

**Lily: **"You're my most favorite person in the family, Lincoln. You are always so sweet."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, thanks." (blushes)

**Lily: **"And there's been so much going on in my little baby mind that I've been wanting to tell you for so long…"

**Lincoln: **"Such as?"

**Lily: **"How come you're the only boy in the family, besides Daddy?"

**Lincoln: **"That… I dunno about. Lucky coincidence, I guess?"

**Lily: **"And why do you and Lucy have different colored hair from the other siblings, including me?"

**Lincoln: **"Genetics, maybe..."

**Lily: **"Why couldn't you do the stuff you were doing with Lori and Leni with the rest of us before the whole age serum thing?"

**Lincoln: **"We were afraid that you guys would break the three of us up… Plus, most of you were way younger than me, and I'm not into that loli stuff. Personally, I prefer girls close to or greater than my age. But that all changed with this aging serum. And that's the only way I can feel comfortable loving the rest of you."

**Lily: **"Whoa…"

**Lincoln: **"I didn't say I never loved you girls at all. I meant it in the romantic sense."

**Lily: **"Dang…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, I feel better now saying all that."

**Lily: **"Lastly, why does Mom still look as pretty as me and the other sisters after having 11 kids come out of her stomach?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… Maybe she got dialed down after finally having you."

**Lily: **"I suppose that's true."

**Lincoln: **"Is that it?"

**Lily: **"Ooh! One more! If we have so many people that can drive, why do we only have 1 car?"

**Lincoln: **"Um, I dunno. We've had Vanzilla for years now…"

**Lily: **"I mean, there was that one time Daddy got a new van…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, only to hog it to himself… Come to think of it, he could've kept it, as well as Vanzilla, if he wanted to."

**Lily: **"Yeah… Anyway, can you teach me how to play basketball in the courts over there?" (points to the northwest)

**Lincoln: **"Sure."

(The two get off the see-saw and go to the basketball courts. It then shows Lincoln beside a net holding a basketball, with Lily watching him.)

**Lincoln: **"The objective of this game is to take the ball and get it in the net."

**Lily: **"So… Do you just try and throw it in, or get up to the net and throw the ball down it?"

**Lincoln: **"From what I know, both methods work. But, it's easier to just throw the ball into the net from the ground instead of dunking it."

**Lily: **"Oh, okay! Lemme give it a try!"

(Lincoln tosses the ball over to Lily, as she studies the net's position relative to him with immense concentration. She throws the ball in an upward arc towards it, as it rolls about the net's rim.)

**Lincoln: **"C'mon, c'mon…!"

(Fortunately, the ball rolls towards the center and falls through the net.)

**Lily: **"YAY!"

**Lincoln: **"Wow, and on just the first try! Good going, Lily-pad!"

**Lily: **"I'm gonna make another one!"

(Lily gets the ball and throws it at the hoop again. Only this time, the ball ricochets off the board above the net, bounces towards her a little, and rolls to her feet the rest of the way.)

**Lily: **"Aw, man! I thought I had it!"

**Lincoln: **"Don't feel bad. Not everyone gets the perfect shot repeatedly…"

(The two hear familiar and enticing music, and turn their heads to see an ice cream truck near the park's main entrance.)

**Lily: **"Oh my gosh! Ice cream!"

(Lily runs to the ice cream truck, with Lincoln walking behind her. The two make it to the truck.)

**Ice Cream Vendor: **"What can I do for you two?"

**Lily: **(eager) "You have anything that's vanilla flavored?"

**Ice Cream Vendor: **"Yes, ma'am!" (takes out a vanilla cone) "Here you are!"

**Lily: **"Thank you!" (gives vendor $1)

**Lincoln: **"I'll have a rainbow sherbet."

**Ice Cream Vendor: **"Here you are!" (takes out a rainbow sherbet cone)

(After Lincoln gives the vendor the money for his cone, he and Lily sit on a nearby bench to eat their frozen treats.)

**Lily: **"I like vanilla because it always reminds me of you and your white hair, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Very cute, Lily."

**Lily: **"And the texture reminds me of all the cream you shoot out your wee-wee when we _do it_."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you cheeky little girl, you…"

**Lily: **(giggles)

**Lincoln: **"So, what do you want to do now?"

**Lily: **"Now that I'm thinking about it, I was thinking we could have some _intimate _fun, if you catch my drift."

**Lincoln: **"I like the way you think!"

**Lily: **"Thanks, but let's do it somewhere safe."

**Lincoln: **"Okay. But where?"

**Lily: **"The bathrooms…"

(Lily takes Lincoln's hand, as they rush into the mens' room and into a large stall.)

**Lincoln: **"We gotta make this quick before we get caught."

(As Lincoln sits on the toilet lid, Lily gets on her knees, unzips Lincoln's pants, and pulls out his member from the fly in his boxers. She stares at him lustfully.)

**Lily: **"I'm ready for my cream-gusher popsicle, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Go for it, Lily."

(Lily kisses the tip of Lincoln's penis, then proceeds to lick around it, in addition to the rest of his length, as he grins with content.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, suck on my wee-wee, Lily."

(Lily takes Lincoln's tip into her mouth and slowly sucks on it, looking up at him lovingly.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…"

**Lily: **"You like my tongue?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah…"

(Lily fondles Lincoln's balls, as he shoots his load into her mouth.)

**Lily: **(licks lips) "Tastes just as good as my ice cream…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, let's go."

(Lincoln starts to get up, but Lily holds down on his legs to keep him on the toilet lid.)

**Lily: **"Ah, ah, ah… I'm not finished. I want this popsicle in my butt."

(Lily undoes her overalls, letting them drop to the floor around her legs, and pulls her panties down to reveal her bare nethers. She turns around and grips Lincoln's cock from behind, as she makes it poke and prod at the opening of her asshole.)

**Lincoln: **"Lily, someone's gonna hear us."

**Lily: **"No, they won't. Just as long as we smooch the whole time."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, fine… Make it quick."

(Lily sticks her asshole onto Lincoln's cock, as she goes up and down. She wraps her arms around Lincoln's neck and leans in for a passionate kiss.)

**Lily: **"I love your popsicle…"

**Lincoln: **"I guess your new favorite kind of ice cream would be vanilla popsicles, huh?"

**Lily: **"Yes!"

(Lincoln reaches underneath Lily's shirt and plays around with her breasts, as he anally pounds her.)

**Lily: **(giggles) "How do you like my boobies, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"They're the best! They're really soft and carry a lot of milk!"

**Lily: **"Allow me to give you a breastfeeding, then…"

(Lily lifts her shirt up and unclips her bra to reveal her breasts. Holding them in her hands, she leans in closer so Lincoln can suckle on both of them interchangeably.)

**Lily: **"You enjoying that milk, brother?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, I love all of your milk."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lily's asshole some more, until he unleashes his load and fills it up with his special yogurt.)

**Lily: **"Sweet, sweet cream…"

(Lily rips away some toilet paper and wipes the cum out of her asshole. Lincoln pulls his pants and underwear back up as Lily puts her clothes back on.)

**Lily: **"Hey, how much time do we have until we have to go home?"

**Lincoln: **"It's only 4:30."

**Lily: **"Hmm… What do you wanna do, Lincoln?"

(Lincoln takes a look at Lily's hair, which is long and goes down to her back. He gets an idea, as he takes Lily's hand.)

**Lincoln: **"We're gonna give you a makeover."

**Lily: **"Ooh!"

(Rushing out of the bathroom, the two go into a hair salon.)

**Hair Stylist: **"Hi! What can I do for you this afternoon?"

**Lily: **"Me and Lincoln agreed on getting myself a makeover."

**Hair Stylist: **"Right this way, ma'am."

(The hair stylist shows Lily towards a chair as the stylist puts a hair cloth over her body. Lincoln sits in one of the waiting chairs and starts reading through a magazine.)

**Hair Stylist: **"What kind of hairdo do you want, sweetheart?"

**Lily: **"Something short and sweet, with a small ponytail in the back pointing up."

**Hair Stylist: **"Coming right up, darling."

(The hair stylist dials Lily's head back, as she cleans her hair out with water.)

**Hair Stylist: **"So, what's your name, sugar?"

**Lily: **"Lily. Lily Loud."

**Hair Stylist: **"What a beautiful name there, girl. I'm Tasha."

**Lily: **"Hello, Tasha. I hope you do my hair extra special."

(Tasha dials Lily's head forward, as she blows her hair with a hair dryer. When she's done, Tasha gets a pair of scissors and starts cutting Lily's hair. Lincoln is still browsing through magazines looking bored.)

**Lincoln: **"There's nothing in here but girls' stuff. They could have ones about new movies coming out, new tech… But nope. This is just it."

(Lincoln tosses one of the magazines to the side, as he pulls out his phone. Tasha continues to cut Lily's hair until it goes down to her neck.)

**Tasha:** "A little of this, and a little of that… And done! Oh, and one more thing."

(Tasha takes out a lavender scrunchie and wraps some of Lily's hair into it, forming a cowlick at the back of her head. She then takes the hair cloth off Lily.)

**Lily: **"Ooh, how do I look?"

**Tasha: **"Here, have a look, hun." (gives Lily a hand-mirror)

**Lily: **(looks at the mirror) "Wow! I look great!"

**Tasha: **"Would Lincoln want a makeover too?"

**Lily: **"I'll ask him. Hey, Lincoln! You want Tasha to do your hair too?"

**Lincoln: **"No thanks. I'm good."

**Lily: **"How do I look?"

(Lincoln looks up from his phone to see Lily's new haircut. Her hair is a little longer than Luna's pixie-cut, but she also has a cowlick sticking up in the back like the tuft of hair she had as a baby.)

**Lincoln: **"Now your look just screams cute, Lily-pad."

**Lily: **"Aw, thank you, Linky."

**Lincoln: **"Anyway, Tasha, was it? How much was Lily's makeover?"

**Tahsa: **"Okay, with the haircut, washing, and trimming, that'll be $17.73."

(Lincoln pays Tasha the money, as Lily gives her brother a kiss on the cheek.)

**Lily: **"Don't worry, Linky. Once we're home, I'll make sure all that money was well spent…" (hugs Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"Aw… Come on… Let's head home..."

(The two leave the salon and head for home.)

**Tasha: **(from open door) "Bye, you two! Please come again soon!"

(When Lincoln and Lily get back to the Loud House, they can smell food being prepared once they get inside.)

**Lily: **(sniffs) "That's definitely the smell of fish fry."

**Lincoln: **"Fish fry?!"

**Lynn Sr.: **(from the kitchen) "Dinner's ready, everyone!"

(Lincoln and Lily sit at the table where the others follow suit. Lynn Sr. comes in with fried fish.)

**Leni: **(notices Lily's hair) "Wow, Lily! Look at you!"

**Lola: **"Nice hairdo, sis!"

**Luna: **"You're really rockin' that new look, dudette!"

**Lily: **"Aw, thanks! It was Lincoln's idea."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, don't mention it."

(While everyone's eating dinner, Lincoln feels something touching his arm. He sees it's Lily's hand brushing up against him.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you…"

**Lisa: **(looks at Lily's clothes) "Did you really go out dressed like that?"

**Lily: **"Yep."

**Lana: **"Kinda see a bit of me in those threads, Lilster."

**Lily: **"Ha, same thing."

**Luan: **"So… What'd you two get caught up in out there?"

**Lily: **"We had fun at the park! We went on the swings, and Lincoln taught me how to play basketball!"

**Lynn: **"Oh, really? If _I _were there, I would've taught you everything you'd need to know."

**Lincoln: **"Ha! Luckily, I was there."

**Luna: **"Linc, you're really gonna dig what I'm dishing out tomorrow."

**Lincoln: **"Can't wait."

(After everyone's finished with their food, Lincoln and Lily go upstairs into the former's bedroom.)

**Lincoln: **"Let's do it!"

**Lily: **"Yeah!"

(The two quickly take their clothes off, as they immediately make out with each other and fondle their bodies. They lie on Lincoln's bed and continue to do so, until Lincoln's on top and Lily's at the bottom.)

**Lily: **"Put it in me!"

(Lincoln pokes his shaft at Lily's vagina, then shoves it past her lips and sinks all the way in, earning some moans from her.)

**Lily: **"Pound me deep!"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah!"

(Lily cups Lincoln's cheeks and plants kisses over his face.)

**Lily: **"You like my kisses?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, baby…"

(As Lincoln caresses Lily's breasts, he fucks her harder and deeper. Lincoln kisses Lily's mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"You like having your pussy pounded?"

**Lily: **"It feels awesome!"

(Lincoln moves his cock around to feel more of Lily. She holds Lincoln down to take more of her pussy, as she screams.)

**Lily: **"I'm cumming!"

(Lily's pussy squirts onto Lincoln's pubes. Moments later, Lincoln climaxes inside of Lily.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm cumming too!"

(Lincoln lays on Lily's body, as she hugs him.)

**Lily: **"I love you, big brother…"


	20. Making Sweet Music

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln wakes up from his bed, and finds that a nude Adult Lily is still snuggling up against him.)

**Lincoln: **"Good morning, Lily…"

(Lincoln lightly shakes Lily, as her eyes slowly open and she yawns softly.)

**Lily: **"Good morning, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"I gotta go see Luna real quick. Feel free to stay in here, if you'd like."

**Lily: **"Sure thing."

(Lincoln exits his bed, as he goes to Luna's room. However, she isn't in there.)

**Lincoln: **"Hello? Luna? Are you there?"

(Lincoln then decides to go to the bathroom. There, someone is taking a shower and singing in it.)

**Lincoln: **"Luna? Are you in there?"

(After Lincoln knocks on the bathroom door, it suddenly opens. Then, a pair of hands grab Lincoln and pull him into the bathroom.)

**Luna: **"Morning, bro!"

**Lincoln: **"There you are. I was looking for you."

**Luna: **"I decided to take an early morning shower, and then I heard you outside. By the smells of it, you could bathe too, brah."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've bathed or showered."

**Luna: **(climbs into shower) "What are you waiting for, Linc? Come on in!"

(Lincoln climbs into the shower, as Luna begins to wash Lincoln's chest.)

**Luna: **(giggles) "I never knew how buff you are up close…"

**Lincoln: **"And I never knew how sexy you are up close, either…" (laughs)

(Luna then cleans the rest of Lincoln's body, as she makes out with him. She holds Lincoln's face and rubs her thumbs against his cheeks.)

**Luna: **"Do you mind if I have a little taste of your massive package down there, love?"

**Lincoln: **"It's your date with me. You can do whatever you want, moonpie…"

**Luna: **"Radical…"

(Luna gets down on her knees and takes Lincoln's cock into her mouth, as he moans in joy.)

**Luna: **"This is the best meat ever! It tastes awesome no matter where you go."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, I want to taste that sweet opening…"

**Luna: **"Opening?"

**Lincoln: **"Your pussy."

(As Luna pulls away begrudgingly, Lincoln lays back on the far end of the tub, as Luna crawls over to him and straddles him. Her head is over his cock, while her rear is above Lincoln's face. Luna proceeds to suck Lincoln off again, lowering her ass onto his face so he can partake of her vagina.)

**Luna: **"You can't come up with a better name for pussy, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"Naw. Let's leave that to Luan."

(Lincoln licks Luna's pussy, as she makes muffled moans due to his cock being deep in her throat. Getting cheeky, Lincoln smacks Luna's buttcheeks around while he eats her out.)

**Luna: **"Oh, makin' some funny business back there, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, baby…"

(Lincoln then starts viciously fingering Luna's asshole in tandem with eating her pussy, making her eyes roll back in pleasure.)

**Luna: **"Oh, yeah! Play me out loud, dude!"

**Lincoln: **"Thankfully, I'm a pro at playing ladies… You just gotta know how each part works to play the sweetest of music…"

**Luna: **"Oh, you…"

(Luna cums into Lincoln's mouth while Lincoln cums into her throat. Luna then moves up as she grips Lincoln's dick and puts it in her asshole.)

**Luna: **"Lemme show you how to play the butthole. Since we already got the required instrument inside of it, let the lesson begin…"

(Lincoln thrusts deeply inside Luna's anus, as he moans in joy. He grips Luna's buttocks, squeezing and kneading them, while he sits up and motorboats her bosom.)

**Lincoln: **"Some rockin' boobies…"

**Luna: **"Try pulling at my chest strings, bro…"

(Lincoln pulls on Luna's nipples, making her wince. He then twists them from left to right, which makes breast milk leak out of both her nipples.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm feeling pretty thirsty, babe. Can I have some of your milk?"

**Luna: **"Go for it!"

(With that, Lincoln hugs Luna close to him, as he suckles on her breasts and drinks her natural, sweet milk. Luna holds his head and ruffles his hair lightly, as she's riding his dick.)

**Luna: **"Yeah, rock on, little bro!"

(Soon, Lincoln ejaculates inside Luna's asshole, as he's still getting breastfed by Luna.)

**Luna: **"That was a nice jamming session, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"Yup… So, let's get ready for our date…"

**Luna: **"Let's go!"

(After Lincoln and Luna shower together, they go into their respective rooms to get dressed. Lincoln comes out in his usual adult attire. Then, Luna comes out in dark green jeans with rips and tears at the knees, black boots, earrings in the shape of musical notes, and a purple crop top that has a skull wearing headphones in the center of it.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa! Not bad, sis!"

**Luna: **"Thanks, bro. Also, guess what I got?"

(Luna pulls out two voucher passes from her pocket and holds them up in the air for Lincoln to see.)

**Lincoln: **"Voucher passes? What for?"

**Luna: **"Oh, just for a little SMOOCH concert they're having at the mall today…"

**Lincoln: **"No. Way. That's my favorite band in the whole world!

**Luna: **"Yeah… Which is exactly why I got 'em. Just you, me, and lots of SMOOCH…"

**Lincoln: **"Let's go!"

(Lincoln starts to go out of the house, but Luna stops him from walking outside.)

**Luna: **"Nah, bro… _I'm _driving us there."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, since we're adults now."

(Luna snags the keys to Vanzilla off of the coffee table.)

**Luna: **"Let's ride, bro!"

(Lincoln and Luna hop into Vanzilla as they begin to drive towards the mall.)

**Luna: **"Wanna play something while we're driving?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure."

(Luna scrolls around each radio station until she finds "Hypnotize" by The Notorious B.I.G. playing.)

**Luna: **"Oh, snap! This song really slaps!" (singing) "_Uh, uh, uh. Come on. Hah, sicka than your average. Poppa twist cabbage off instinct." _(to Lincoln) "You try, bro!"

**Lincoln: **"Alright!" (singing) "_Niggas don't think shit stink, pink gators. My Detroit players. Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn._"

**Luna and Lincoln: **(both singing) "_Dead right, if the head right, Biggie there ery'night. Poppa been smooth since days of Underroos._"

(As the two Louds are harmonizing together, they soon find themselves approaching the mall.)

**Luna: **"We're almost there!"

(Luna parks the van in a spot near the mall entrance.)

**Lincoln:** "Come on, Luna! Let's go before the lines get long!"

**Luna: **"Okay!"

(The two hurriedly run into the mall to find the line for the concert to be mercifully short.)

**Luna: **"Thank god, dude."

**Lincoln: **"Got here at a good enough time."

(The two wait in line, as each of the eight people in front of them gain admittance to the concert, one by one.)

**Lincoln: **"I can't wait!"

**Luna: **"I know, right?"

(At last, Lincoln and Luna are up next in line.)

**Lincoln: **(whooping) "We're next!"

**Luna: **"I feel so amped up!"

**Ticket Guy: **"Next!"

**Luna: **(screams) "Let's do this!"

(Luna slams her and Lincoln's tickets onto the counter, which the ticket guy takes. He scans the tickets and gives them back.)

**Ticket Guy: **"Okay, so that's two tickets, plus V.I.P. passes."

(The ticket guy hands two V.I.P. pass to Lincoln and Luna, as they walk past his booth.)

**Ticket Guy: **"Enjoy the show!"

**Luna: **"Thanks, we will!"

(Lincoln and Luna enter the auditorium and get seated in the middle row, as hundreds of people cheering for the show to commence.)

**Lincoln: **"This is gonna be so sweet!" (shouting) "WOOHOO! SMOOCH! LET'S GO!"

**Luna: **(shouting) "HELL YEAH! LET'S GET IT!"

(The band arrives at the stage to whom the audience cheers in excitement for, including the two Louds.)

**Pucker Uppenheimer: **"What's up, Royal Woods?! Are you ready to rock?!"

**Crowd: **"YEAH!"

**Pucker Uppenheimer:** (singing) _"YEAAAAAH! Take my advice and don't be a mooch / Grab life by the lips and give it a smooch! WHOOOOO! Give it a smooch!"_

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, rock on!"

**Luna: **"Woo hoo!"

(Lincoln, Luna, and the majority of the crowd bang their heads to the band's tune.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, sis!"

**Luna: **"Yeah, Linc?!"

**Lincoln: **"How were you able to get these seats on such short notice?!"

**Luna: **"I pre-ordered my tickets before my date with you, and I kept it a surprise!"

**Lincoln: **"Clever move, Luna… Clever move…"

**Luna: **"Hey, that's what awesome sisters are for!"

**Lincoln: **"Hey, let's crowd surf!"

**Luna: **"Yeah!"

(The duo get up from their seats and leap forward, as the crowd below them carry them to the far left of the auditorium. When the seats reach their end, Lincoln and Luna begin to crowd surf to the right.)

**Lincoln: **"This is so friggin' dope!"

**Luna: **"Rock on!"

(Soon, Lincoln and Luna arrive back at their seats, just in time for the grand finale.)

**Luna: **"Here we go!"

(As the band is going full instrumental, a multitude of lights illuminate the auditorium, with spotlights highlighting several couples in the audience.)

**Lincoln: **"Lemme get on your shoulders!"

**Luna: **"Okay, bro!"

(Luna squats down, as Lincoln gets on her shoulders. She grips Lincoln's legs, as he rocks out to the concert. Suddenly, one spotlight shines on the two.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh, the spotlight!"

**Luna: **"Quick! Let's do something for the cam!"

(Lincoln and Luna do peace signs with both of their hands, as they're shown on the stage's jumbotron.)

**Announcer: **"Looks like we have some huge fans in the crowd!"

**Luna: **"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHH!" (bangs her head)

**Lincoln: **"ROCK AND ROLL!"

(Lincoln gets off of Luna's shoulders and smooches her on the cheek. The band finishes off with a solo, as the crowd cheers in excitement.)

**Pucker Uppenheimer: **"Thank you, Royal Woods! Good night!"

(Luna and Lincoln exit the auditorium in search of backstage.)

**Lincoln: **"That was fucking awesome!"

**Luna: **"But that's not it, dude… There's more!"

(Luna takes Lincoln's hand as they find the door, that leads to backstage, which has a bouncer in front of it.)

**Bouncer: **"You two have passes?"

**Luna: **"Yeah, brah… Here they are."

(The two Louds show their V.I.P. passes to the bouncer.)

**Bouncer: **"Okay, go right in."

(The bouncer steps aside, as Lincoln and Luna enter the backstage room. There, they see several other people surrounding the SMOOCH band members.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh my gosh! It's them!"

**Luna: **"Let's meet them, bro!"

(Luna takes Lincoln's hand, as they meet up with the SMOOCH band members.)

**Lincoln: **(screams) "IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS!"

**Pucker: **"Hey! How'd you like the show?"

**Lincoln: **"It was incredible!"

**Luna: **"Rocking show, dudes!"

**Pucker: **"Well, glad to hear."

**Lincoln: **"Can I please get your autograph, Mr. Uppenheimer?"

**Pucker: **"Oh, sure!"

(Pucker writes his autograph on Lincoln's notepad, and kisses it near the spot where he writes his name at the end.)

**Luna: **"Can you get me too?"

**Pucker: **You got it!"

(Pucker gives Luna an autograph too, in the same fashion as Lincoln's.)

**Luna: **"Thanks, bruh."

**Pucker: **"Anytime, ma'am."

**Lincoln: **"Would you mind if we took a picture with you?"

**Member #2: **"Anything for a fan."

(With that, Lincoln takes out his phone, then takes a group photo with himself, Luna, and Pucker in it.)

**Lincoln: **(squeals excitedly)"It turned out great!"

**Luna: **"Thanks so much, Mr. U. Hope we see more of you and the others in the future."

**Pucker: **"The pleasure's all ours!"

(Luna and Lincoln happily exit the backstage room and start making their way out of the concert section of the mall.)

**Lincoln: **"That was awesome!"

**Luna: **"Glad you enjoyed it, bro. You feel hungry right now? 'Cause I could really use something to eat."

**Lincoln: **"Sure. How about burgers?"

**Luna: **"Sounds like a plan, man."

(Luna and Lincoln exit the mall and head to the Burpin' Burger in Vanzilla for lunch.)

**Luna: **"I missed this place. Haven't been here in a while."

**Lincoln: **"Same."

**Luna: **"We'll get our food to go, 'cause I have something special for us to do somewhere else…"

**Lincoln: **"I like the way you think!"

(Luna steers the van into the restaurant drive-thru, pulling up to the menu and intercom.)

**Employee: **"Welcome to Burpin' Burger. Can I take your order?"

**Luna: **"Yes, I'll take a cheeseburger, extra onions, french fries, and a cookie dough milkshake."

**Lincoln: **"I'll take a double cheeseburger with extra mustard, some cheese fries, and a cola, no ice."

**Employee: **"Okay, that'll be $14.76, pull up at the second window."

(Luna pulls the van up to the second window, pays for the food, and takes the two bags.)

**Luna: **"Thank you."

(Luna drives away from Burpin' Burger, as she and Lincoln start eating.)

**Lincoln: **"Man, this burger is so juicy!"

**Luna: **"I know! These burgers are great!"

**Lincoln: **"So, where are we going?"

**Luna: **"It's a surprise."

(As Luna's still driving, the two eventually finish their food. Soon, the van stops at a cliff, which gives a wide view of the whole town.)

**Luna: **"Here we are."

**Lincoln: **"Whoa… I can see our entire street from here! And Dad's restaurant!"

**Luna: **"Yes, sir! The view's amazing…"

(Luna's right hand slowly trails up Lincoln's arm and across his shoulders, as she holds him close to her with one arm.)

**Luna: **"But, there's another reason I drove us here…"

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "I have a feeling of what's gonna happen next…

(Luna adjusts the radio station until it gets to "Baby Hit Me One More Time" by Britney Spears.)

**Luna: **"Lemme me play your skin flute…" (giggles)

(Luna takes her shirt off and unclips her bra, letting her breasts free. She then unzips Lincoln's jeans, reaching through the fly and the opening in the front of his boxers to pull out his dick.)

**Luna: **"Time to play Royal Woods in G Major."

(Luna shifts over to the passengers seat, as she kneels down and blows onto Lincoln's cock, making him lightly wince. Then, Luna lashes her tongue around his tip, earning some moans from Lincoln.)

**Lincoln; **"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah! Play me like Beethoven!"

(Luna takes Lincoln's tip into her mouth, slowly and thoroughly suckling on it.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah, Luna. Keep it up…"

(As Luna takes more of Lincoln's cock into her mouth, she grips his balls with both hands and rubs them with her thumbs.)

**Luna: **(muffled) "Your balls are real stiff, bro…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, I know, sis…"

(Luna wraps her left arm around Lincoln's hips and pulls him in closer, letting herself deepthroat him while she's fondling his balls with her right hand.)

**Lincoln: **(ecstatic) "Oh, Luna!"

(Feeling his dick and balls twitching, Luna sucks Lincoln off faster to his joy. He cums into Luna's throat, as he holds her head down to his base. After slurping the whole load, Luna pulls away, with her lips and his cock connected with a saliva trail.)

**Luna: **"Guess you really digged that BJ, bro…"

**Lincoln: **"Damn right…"

**Luna: **"I've been wanting my pussy pounded ever since the SMOOCH concert…"

(Luna unbuckles her belt and slips her pants and underwear off. All she had left on were her earrings and boots. She straddles Lincoln, staring directly at his eyes lustfully.)

**Luna: **"Let's crank this up to an 11!"

(Lincoln grips Luna's freckled buttcheeks and spreads them wide, as she sinks her pussy down on his cock.)

**Lincoln: **(moans) "Let's rock!"

(Luna wraps her hands around Lincoln's neck, as the two make out passionately while her vagina is being penetrated.)

**Luna: **"Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me like Paul Stanley!"

(Lincoln starts kissing Luna's face, then travels downward to her neck and upper chest.)

**Luna: **"Oh, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln then kisses Luna's breasts, making her swoon. He pushes her breasts up so he can lick her nipples.)

**Luna: **"Suck on my rockin' nipples, bro!"

(Lincoln pulls on Luna's nipples with his teeth, then sucks on them. Meanwhile, both Lincoln and Luna are getting drenched in sweat from their lovemaking.)

**Lincoln: **"Phew. It's getting hot in here."

**Luna: **"You said it. Let's get some frost up in here."

(Luna reaches for the van's A/C knob and switches it all the way to cold.)

**Luna: **"Feeling cool yet, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **(shivering) "Oh, f-f-fine…"

(Lincoln continues to pound Luna's pussy until the both of them hit the climax.)

**Luna: **"How do you feel, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"P-p-pretty cold now…"

**Luna: **"Oh!"

(Luna turns off the A/C as she and Lincoln get their clothes back on. Luna gets back in the driver's seat and starts the van.)

**Luna: **"Whew… Glad I got those urges out my system… For now…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… You know what time it is?"

**Luna: **"7 o'clock."

**Lincoln: **"Ah. I hope Dad's not too mad we missed dinner."

**Luna: **"Let's ride!"

(Luna backs up and quickly drives the van back home. The two get out, as they head into the house.)

**Luna: **"Dudes, we're back!"

**Leni: **"Hey, guys! How was your date?"

**Luna: **"Pretty rockin', sis."

**Lincoln: **"That rock show was amazing!"

**Luna: **"Me and Linc are gonna do a little rock show of our own…"

**Lincoln: **(laughs heartily) "Oh, yeah…"

**Luna: **"But first, we gotta know. Are there any leftovers from dinner?"

**Leni: **"Oh, sure. There's plenty of lasagna left."

**Luna: **"Oh, lasagna!"

(Luna and Lincoln take some lasgansa and eat it in the former's room. Luna pulls out a radio and it plays "Monster" by Skillet; she starts removing her clothes, with Lincoln removing his too.)

**Luna: **"Time for the true rock session!"

(Luna pushes Lincoln onto a beanbag chair, as she straddles Lincoln. She lowers her anus down on his cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! Bang me like it's 1987!"

(Luna proceeds to ride Lincoln and tongue-wrestle with him. He then smooches Luna's lips, as he licks in and around her mouth.)

**Luna: **"Yeah, kiss me all you want, bro!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you lunatic!"

(Lincoln starts thrusting into Luna's anus even further as she screams excitedly. Lincoln busts his cock gun into Luna's asshole, as she hugs his body tightly.)

**Luna: **"Ah… You filled my bitthole up so good, dude…

**Lincoln: **"You know it, moon…"

**Luna: **"How about we go to the top bunk?"

(Luna climbs the ladder up to her bed on the top, with Lincoln following her soon after. Now, Lincoln is hovering above Luna while she's in missionary position, spreading her legs out and fingering her vagina.)

**Luna: **"You ready?"

**Lincoln: **"Ready as I'll ever be!"

(Lincoln rams his cock into Luna's pussy, as he humps her.)

**Luna: **"Yeah, yeah! Fuck me!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Luna! Yes!"

(Lincoln squeezes Luna's breasts firmly, as he licks across her face.)

**Luna: **"Yeah, lick me like a cat! Meow!"

(Below them, Luan is trying to sleep but Lincoln and Luna's lovemaking is keeping her wide awake.)

**Luan: **"Can you keep it down up there?! I'm trying to sleep!"

**Luna: **"No way, dudette! I'm gonna bang him all night long!"

**Luan: **(frustrated) "Goddammit…" (to Lincoln) "You better have a good answer after you do Lynn and Lana!"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, sure. But, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot babe that's in need of dick pounding…"

**Luna: **(laughs)

**Luan: **(in her mind) "He never calls me hot…" (puts another pillow over her head) "Let's hope he chooses me as his favorite... "

(Lincoln pounds Luna's pussy gradually faster, until he cums again into Luna's womb.)

**Luna: **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(Lincoln lays on top of Luna, as he hugs her. Luna kisses Lincoln while he falls asleep, with Luna joining soon after.)

**Luan: **(groans) "Finally…"


	21. Sporting Six Sensations

THE NEXT DAY…

(At school, Lincoln is eating lunch with his friends, until he gets a call from Lynn. He answers the phone and the call comes up as a face chat with Lynn.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, sis."

**Lynn: **"S'up, Linc? You excited for our day together?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep! Knowing you, it's probably gonna be a ball game."

**Lynn: **"Just wait and see, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"Are you in class now?"

**Lynn: **"Nah, at my locker. I was thinking of you."

**Lincoln: **"Aw. You know it's sweet that you care, of all people."

**Lynn: **"Thanks." (insulted) "Hey!"

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "Gotcha, sis."

**Lynn: **"Don't make me pound you."

**Lincoln: **"Me? That's what I'm gonna be doing to you today…"

**Lynn: **"Yeah, and I'm gonna beat you up too."

**Lincoln: **"In my adult form, you're weak as a twig by comparison."

**Lynn: **"Fat chance… We'll see about that…"

**Lincoln: **"I gotta go, sis."

**Lynn: **"See ya, dude."

(Lincoln hangs up, Lynn hangs up too. Her friends, Margo, Lainey, Nadia, Paula, and Maddie approach her.)

**Margo: **"Who were you talking to, Lynn?"

**Lynn: **"Oh, hey guys. I was just talking to my brother. We have to go do some… Stuff after school today."

**Paula: **"What kind?"

**Lynn: **(getting sweaty) "Um…"

**Margo: **"Lynn, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything."

**Lynn: **(sighs) "Okay, fine, I'll tell you… But, under _any _circumstances, do not tell anyone."

**Nadia: **"You have our word."

**Lynn: **"Okay… I'm going on a date after school…"

**Maddie: **(excited) "With who?"

**Lynn: **"My brother…"

(The five gasp in surprise.)

**Margo: **"You're kidding us, right?"

**Lynn: **"Nope. And my family are now lovers of incest. And to date him, I use this."

(Lynn opens her locker and at the top shelf reveals a bunch of aging serums.)

**Lynn: **"These serums were created by one of my sisters, Lisa. These will turn us into adults in order to have sex."

**Lainey: **"Wow."

**Lynn: **"It's true. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go."

**Nadia: **"Hey, wait."

(Lynn stops once she feels a hand on her shoulder; she turns around and sees Nadia.)

**Lynn: **"What is it, Nadia?"

**Nadia: **"Can we… join in on this?"

**Lynn: **"What? Why? You all have dates. Except Paula."

**Margo: **"True, but I do wanna see what it's like to be an adult."

**Lynn: **"Hmm… I dunno… The others really won't like this…"

**Lainey: **"That thing will turn us into adults, right? Only your brother will know it's us in our adult form."

**Lynn: **"Okay. Fine. But promise to tell no one else about this…"

**Maddie, Margo, Nadia, Paula, and Lainey: **"Sure."

**Lynn: **"Good. Meet me at my house at 3 o'clock sharp."

**Maddie: **"Got it."

TWO HOURS LATER...

(School has ended at the elementary school, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa get into the van as Lori drives them back to the house.)

**Lori: **"How was school, gang?"

**Lincoln: **"It was good for me. Just thinking about my date with Lynn today."

**Lana: **(pouts)

**Lola: **(to Lana) "Stop being pouty. You'll get him tomorrow."

**Lana: **"Be quiet…"

**Lincoln: **"Wait a minute. Where is Lynn?"

**Lori: **"She's actually at home. She got really excited, so she jogged home."

**Lucy: **"She must be really excited about her date..."

**Lincoln: **"And how."

**Luan: **"I can imagine how sweaty you guys can be after your date." (laughs)

(Lori pulls the van up at the house. Lincoln gets out of the van and walks into the house.)

**Lincoln: **"Lynn, I'm home!"

(As if on cue, Lynn slides down the banister, jumps onto the couch, and leaps off of it to land in front of Lincoln.)

**Lynn: **"S'up, bro? Ready for our date?"

**Lincoln: **"As I'll ever be! Lemme grab a drink in the kitchen, and we'll be ready."

**Lynn: **"Okay. Lemme take care of something."

(Just then, Lynn's friends peek out from the corner of the upstairs hallway.)

**Maddie: **"So, that's Lincoln?"

**Lainey: **"Wow, his hair is white."

**Lynn: **"Yep, that's him. Come on down and introduce yourselves."

(Maddie, Lainey, Margo, Paula, and Nadia walk downstairs and into the kitchen, where they approach Lincoln near the fridge.)

**Lincoln: **"There's nothing in the fridge." (turns around) "What the? Who are all of you?" (sees Margo) "Hey, Margo."

**Margo: **"Hey, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **(pinches nose) "Oh, my goodness…" (calling) "Lynn, get in here!"

**Lynn: **"What's up, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **(to Lynn) "Who are they?"

**Lynn: **"My other friends. Meet Nadia, Lainey, Paula, and Maddie."

**Lainey: **"Hey."

**Maddie: **"Hello."

**Nadia: **"Hi."

**Paula: **"Howdy."

**Lincoln: **"Lemme guess. You told them about our secret?"

**Lynn: **'Yep, sorry, little bro. I hope this doesn't affect our date."

**Lincoln: **"None taken." (to the others) "You know, I never had a seven-some before…"

**Nadia: **"Us neither."

**Lincoln: **"I admit, Lynn, your friends are kinda cute."

**Lainey: **(blushes) "Aw, thanks…"

**Lynn: **"Well, just you wait until they grow with age, if you know what I mean."

**Margo: **"Got it."

**Lincoln: **"Wait a sec. I think that Lucy told me you guys each have dates." (to Lynn) "And you found some random boy to date."

**Lynn: **"Yeah, I just didn't want to be left out."

**Nadia: **"Oh, so that's why you went out with Dexter?"

**Lynn: **(rubbing her hand behind her head) "Yeah…" (laughs nervously)

**Lincoln: **"Anyway, where are we gonna go?"

**Margo: **"Ooh, there's a baseball game downtown in a couple hours."

**Lynn: **"Oh, that's perfect, Margo!"

**Lincoln: **"A ball game is actually a good idea. I was thinking you'd take me to a gym, at first."

**Lynn: **"I was thinking that, too. After all, I wouldn't want all your buffness going to waste…"

**Maddie: **(intrigued) "Oh, buffness?"

**Lynn: **"Yep. C'mon, let's do this!"

(In Lynn's room, Lincoln and Lynn take all their clothes off until they're both nude.)

**Margo: **(covers her eyes; blushing) "Why are you two naked?"

**Lynn: **"In order to turn into adults, we have to be naked. Otherwise, it'll tear through your clothes, and you'll have nothing to wear when you change back into your original forms."

**Nadia: **"Okie-dokie…"

**Lincoln: **"Take them off."

(The others begin to strip, except for Paula.)

**Paula: **"Uh, a little help here when you're done, guys?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, sure."

(As the others finish stripping nude, Paula sits on the floor, as Lincoln helps her remove her pants and panties off, in addition to the cast on her leg. She removes her shirt and bra on her own.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Lynn, how did she get her leg broken?"

**Lynn: **"Beats me."

**Paula: **"It's been this way ever since the first football game I played in like a year ago…"

**Lincoln: **"And it's still injured?"

**Paula: **'Well, nowhere near as much now, but I still wear the cast to protect it from any other accidents."

**Lynn: **"Now, here comes the fun part!"

(Lynn passes an aging serum to each of her friends and Lincoln, with only one left in her hand.)

**Nadia: **"And we drink these?"

**Lynn: **"You got it!"

**Margo: **"Bottoms up, then."

(One by one, everyone begins to drink the serums. Consequently, each person in the group starts to grow in size; for the girls, they become more curvy and adopt much larger bodily assets. And for Lincoln, he gets muscular and larger lower assets.)

**Margo: **"Whoa! I got boobs!"

**Maddie: **"Look at us! We're taller!"

**Lynn: **"Yep!" (to Paula) "How's your leg now?"

**Paula: **"It feels great. Like I can actually walk on it."

**Lainey: **"I feel bad to do this to Alice, but this feels so good!"

**Margo: **"Wow, look at Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"How do I look?"

**Lynn: **"Pretty macho!"

**Lainey: **(feels Lincoln's muscles) "It's all real muscle!"

**Lincoln: **"Impressed?"

**Nadia: **"Yes!"

**Lincoln: **"C'mon, ladies, let's get you all something to wear..."

**Margo: **"Good call."

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(Lynn and Lincoln has gathered some clothes for the former's friends. Margo is in a white tank top, red shorts, and black sneakers. Maddie wears a blue long sleeved shirt, jean shorts, pink socks, and brown shoes. Lainey has on a green shirt, black skirt, and white flip-flops. Nadia is wearing a yellow hoodie, skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Paula is in a light-blue blouse, black jeans, and white shoes.)

**Lynn: **"Lookin' good, gang!"

**Margo: **"Thanks, Lynn!"

**Lincoln: **"Let's go to the game!"

(Lincoln comes out of the room, in an orange polo, jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes. Then, Lynn comes out in a red and white jersey, red shorts with white stripes, white knee-length socks with red stripes, and black sneakers. Her friends follow suit, as the group walk outside the Loud house.)

**Lynn: **"Margo, you know where the game's at?"

**Margo: **"Oh, sure. It's only a few blocks from here."

**Maddie: **"Let's go."

(The seven of them all leave the house and begin to walk to the stadium. A mere twenty minutes later, they make it to their destination.)

**Paula: **"We're here. This healed foot rocks."

**Lincoln: **"So, sis, you got tickets?"

**Lynn: **"Yep. A sports fanatic always comes prepared… But not enough tickets for all of us."

**Lainey: **"Oh no! How do we get in?"

**Lincoln: **"Pretty sure they're still selling tickets up front."

**Lynn: **"Oh, yeah."

**Maddie: **"How many tickets do you have?"

**Lynn: **"Four …"

**Lincoln: **"So, three of us still need seats."

**Nadia: **"It's alright. Some of us can buy our own tickets."

**Lynn: **"Okay. Let's do this!"

(The seven friends go to the front of the ballpark.)

**Maddie: **"Three, please."

**Ticket Guy: **"Certainly."

(Maddie, Nadia, and Paula pay for their tickets, as they join the others when they enter the stadium.)

**Lincoln: **"This is gonna be crazy. What seats do we have?"

**Lynn: **"In the upper row. Game doesn't start for another half-hour. Until then, let's get something to eat."

**Margo: **"Yeah, good idea."

(The group pays a visit to the concession stand at the top section of the stadium.)

**Concessions Woman: **"What can I do for you lot?"

**Lynn: **"We'll take seven hot dogs, please."

**Lainey: **"Do you guys have New York style, by any chance?"

**Concessions Woman: **"Yep. We got that, Chicago style, and Canada style. And links including regular, italian sausage, bratwurst, kielbasa, and cheddarwurst."

**Lynn: **"Hmm… I'll go for a Chicago style. What are the rest of you feeling?"

**Maddie: **"I'll take a bratwurst in a Chicago bun."

**Margo: **"Make that two."

**Lainey: **"Give me a sausage one with a pretzel bun."

(The others finish their orders of hot dogs, along with popcorn and drinks.)

**Lincoln: **"I can't believe you ordered extra chili, Lynn."

**Lynn: **"What can I say? I need that extra protein."

(The seven of them go to a table and begin eating.)

**Lincoln: **"Man, these hot dogs are good!"

**Lynn: **"Same here! But I know a hot dog that's even better…" (reaches for Lincoln's nethers)

**Margo: **(chuckles) "Lynn, none of us have gotten a taste of your favorite wiener."

(With that, Lynn's friends reach for Lincoln's groin, as well.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, what a cocky group you are."

**Paula: **"Nice joke, Lincoln."

**Lynn:** "A little of your Luan is showing, bro…"

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "You guys must be rubbing off on me."

**Lainey: **"So, where should we go and feast on his log before the game?"

**Lynn: **"Hmm… I dunno. It's really crowded here."

**Paula: **(looks around) "How about one of those family bathrooms, inside a large stall?"

**Lynn: **"Maybe. Let's finish eating real quick."

(The group finish eating their food, as they head into a large bathroom. They go in one at a time in order to lower suspicion.)

**Lynn: **"Great. No one else is in here…"

**Lincoln: **"So, who's first?"

**Margo: **"Me!"

(The girls open the stall and pull Lincoln inside. Margo begins to kiss Lincoln, her arms wrapping around his neck.)

**Lincoln: **"Bet you've been practicing kisses a lot, Margo. It's really showing here."

**Margo: **"Yep, Elliot and I have been practicing ourselves."

**Lynn: **(fanning herself) "Woo, it's getting hot in here, you guys."

**Lainey: **"Yeah, it is. Let's ditch these rags for a bit."

(The girls each begin to take their clothes off until they're in the buff.)

**Lynn: **"Let's get those pants off, little bro."

(Lynn pulls down Lincoln's pants and underwear to unveil his massive erected log. The girls get wet from seeing his log, as their vaginas start leaking.)

**Paula: **"Whoa. Such a long sausage. Can I have a taste of it first, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure."

(Paula approaches Lincoln, kneels down, and takes in both of their musk. She then starts licking the sides of Lincoln's libido.)

**Lincoln: **(moans) "Oh, yeah. You lick so smooth, Paula…"

**Paula: **"Thanks."

**Lincoln: **(half-lidded) "How much can you take into your mouth, girl?"

**Paula: **"Let's see."

(Palua starts sucking on Lincoln's cock, then proceeds to deepthroat him. He rolls his eyes back, as Maddie begins to kiss him, Nadia rubs her breasts on his right hand, while Lainey is stroking her hands against his abs and licking his nipple.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah. I'm starting to love your friends, Lynn."

**Lynn: **"Glad you're happy with them, Linc. Now, I want a piece of that action…"

(Lynn walks over to Lincoln and starts licking around his ear and neck, all the while fingering her vagina and asshole with each of her hands.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh."

**Lynn: **(moaning) "I really want my holes filled by something nice and long…"

**Nailey: **"Us too..."

**Lincoln: **"How about… Oh, I don't know, this big old thing, once Paula's done sucking it off?" (grips his cock)

**Margo: **"Now, you're talking!"

(Lincoln quickly strokes his cock as Paula's still giving him a blowjob. This makes him shoot his stream into her throat, as he pulls his cock out of her mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"Alright, babe. Don't swallow just yet. Show me how much jizz you got in that mouth of yours."

(Paula opens her mouth to show it's full of Lincoln's cum.)

**Lincoln: **"Good girl… _Now_, you can swallow."

(As Paula gulps Lincoln's cum down her gullet, Lincoln has Lynn up against the wall. She has her hands gripping onto the railing, as her legs are spread wide apart. Lincoln grips his cock and starts slapping it against Lynn's buttcheeks.)

**Lincoln: **(smirks) "I'm only gonna be doing this until you tell me how badly you want it, and how hard you wanna be fucked…"

**Lynn: **(desperate) "Please… Stop teasing me… Fuck me like a dirty little slut!"

**Lincoln: **"You got it!" (to the others) "Watch and learn, ladies. You're about to see the Lincoln Log in action..."

(Lincoln puts his log into Lynn's pussy, as she squeals in delight. Lincoln claws Lynn's right buttcheek in his right hand and grips her left shoulder with his left, as he slowly thrusts into her. Fluids start leaking out from Lynn's pussy and Lincoln's cock, dripping down Lynn's legs to the floor. Lynn's face is resting against the wall, with her tongue out and her face blushing in ecstasy.)

**Paula: **"Damn, Lynn's so moist… She must love it when a man takes control of her…"

**Lainey: **"I see."

(Lincoln grips Lynn's right breast with one hand, as he pulls her arms back with the other.)

**Lincoln: **"You want me to squeeze your milk out, Ms. Loud?"

**Lynn: **"Go ahead! I've got lots to share with everyone!"

(Lincoln grips Lynn's breasts even harder; she moans out loud, as her breast milk leaks out.)

**Lynn: **"Any of you want some Lynn-sanely great milk?"

**Margo: **"I do!"

**Paula: **"I'll try some."

(Margo and Paula hold each of Lynn's breasts and suck on them, downing her breast milk.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm about to fill this kitty with my special cream now…"

(Lincoln cums into Lynn's pussy; when he pulls out, his cum starts to leak from both Lynn's pussy and his dickholeas she squeals in joy.)

**Lincoln: **(to Lynn) "You think you can take this beast in the ass, girl?"

**Lynn: **"I would, but I wanna watch the game. Make this quick."

(Lincoln rams his cock into Lynn's asshole, thrusting into her quickly and viciously. Lynn moves down onto the ground, with Lincoln still pounding her anus, and goes into downward duck position.)

**Lynn: **"Yeah, yeah! Pound me, Linc! Faster!"

(Lincoln flips Lynn onto her back, as he lays on top of her and makes out with her.)

**Lincoln: **"How do you like this ass fucking?"

**Lynn: **"It's great. Fill me up, please!"

**Lincoln: **"Right away!"

(Lincoln hugs Lynn, as he pounds her asshole with no abandon. He grips Lynn's back tightly, as he pumps her asshole with his cream. After pulling away, Lincoln furiously strokes his cock and sprays more of his seed onto Lynn's body.)

**Lynn: **"Ah… I love your cum."

**Margo: **"Wow, that was hot."

**Nadia: **"Yeah. C'mon, let's watch the game."

(The gang wipe themselves off with the toilet paper in the stall, then put their clothes back on, as they exit the bathroom.)

**Lincoln: **(to Lynn's friends) "And don't you worry, girls. I'll tend to your needs after the game."

**Nadia: **"Oh, you're too much, Lincoln..."

**Margo: **"Right now, it's game time! WOO!"

**Lynn: **"YEAH!"

(The gang rushes to their seats in anticipation of the baseball game starting.)

**Announcer: **"Okay, fans! It's time for the first inning!"

**Lincoln: **"What team are you gals rooting for?"

**Lynn: **"Royal Woods Squirrels, duh!"

(On the field, a pitcher from the opposite team pitches to the batter, who hits it and runs.)

**Announcer: **"And the first hit has gone, as player #43 runs at first!"

**Lincoln: **"I hope a foul ball comes at us!"

**Lynn: **"I've been raring to get another one for the old collection."

(Player 43 keeps running until he stops at the second base. The pitcher throws the ball at another batter, he hits it very far. The ball is coming towards the stands.)

**Lainey: **"The ball is coming towards us!"

(The gang all get up in an attempt to grab the foul ball. Lincoln then trips on Lainey and falls on her. Lynn catches the ball.)

**Lynn: **"WOOHOO! Got it! I got the ball!"

(It shows Lincoln's face in between Lainey's chest. She looks down to her front and smiles.)

**Lainey: **"You enjoying everything yourself in there, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"Sorry, Lainey." (gets up)

(Lincoln helps Lainey up, as the two sit back in their seats.)

**Lainey: **"Don't sweat it. It's alright."

**Lynn: **"Yeah, don't act so timid whenever you're around a girl."

**Lincoln: **"It's a little something called manners. Something you don't have much of…"

**Lynn: **"Hey!"

**Paula: **"Burn!"

(The others laugh, while Lynn pouts to the side. Eventually, it cuts to the end of the game where Royal Woods wins 45-42.)

**Lincoln: **"That game was awesome!"

**Lynn: **"Hell yeah, it was! Hazeltucky can suck it!"

**Paula: **"Royal Woods Squirrels strike again!"

**Maddie: **"Oh yeah!"

**Lincoln: **(sniffs himself) "I need a shower. In fact, all of us do. Anybody up for a gym with showers?"

**Lynn: **"Of course! There's one just south of here."

**Lainey: **"Let's go!"

(The seven of them all exit the ballpark and begin walking to the gym.)

**Nadia: **"Sure glad no one at the ball game said anything about how any of us smelt."

**Paula: **"Same. Otherwise, we probably would have been banned from there."

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "We'll have to be more careful where we do anything sexual in the future."

**Lynn: **"I'll make a note of that and let our other sisters know."

**Lincoln: **"Good call."

**Lainey:** "So, we're just gonna hit the showers, and we head out?"

**Lincoln: **"That's the plan…"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

(Soon, the seven of them all get to the local gym.)

**Lynn: **"Okay, I'll use my membership card, and we can go right on in."

(Lynn pulls out her gym membership card and gives it to the guy behind the counter, who's reading a magazine.)

**Lynn: **"Hey, Glenn. Just came here to freshen up with some of my buds." (gives Glenn gym card)

**Glenn: **"You got it, champ." (gives card back to her; looks up from magazine) "Say, you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw ya."

**Lynn: **"What can I say? I've been working out here three times a week! (flexes her arms)

**Lincoln: **(under his breath) "Yeah, right…"

**Glenn: **"Okay, you're all set!"

**Lynn: **"Okay, let's go, guys."

(Lynn guides the others to the back of the gym to the locker room, where the showers are located.)

**Lynn: **"Okay, we're gonna take showers, and then we're outta here."

(Lincoln ditches his clothes and sets them on a bench in a stacked pile, as he goes inside the showering area. Lynn and her friends do the same, but more sloppily.)

**Margo: **"Hey, I got an idea…"

**Paula: **"Yeah? Let's hear it, Margo."

**Margo: **(half-lidded) "Let's pay our good old white meat a little visit…"

**Lynn: **"If we're gonna do it with Lincoln, it's gonna have to be quickies only."

**Lainey: **"Aww… Fine."

(After Lincoln turns a shower faucet to warm and begins to wash himself, six voluptuous athletes all surround him.)

**Lincoln: **"You all want me, huh?"

**Margo: **"Hell yeah…"

**Nadia: **"Let's clean him up, ladies."

(Nadia and Lainey grab a bottle of soap from one of the shelves and squirts some onto each other's breasts. Then, they do the same thing for Lynn and the others.)

**Lainey: **"Dibs on the log!"

**Margo: **"No, I want it!"

**Lincoln: **"Lades, you can both have me!"

(Lainey and Margo get on their knees, as they rub their soapy bosoms against Lincoln's nethers.)

**Lynn: **"Allow me and Paula to wash your face, little bro."

(Lynn and Paula push their breasts against Lincoln's face, as they make him motorboat them.)

**Nadia: **"And Maddie and I will scrub your body."

(Maddie and Nadia rub their breasts on Lincoln's chest. He moans, as the girls all use their breasts to clean him up.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… That's the ticket, ladies."

**Margo: **"Much better than a towel or loofah, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Hell yeah!"

**Paula: **"We'll need someone to help wash us down, too. You up to bat for it, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"You know it!"

**Lynn: **"Good. We're almost done."

(A few minutes later, the group get under some of the showerheads and rinse themselves off. Afterwards, Lynn, Nadia, Lainey, Margo, Paula, and Maddie sit against the wall with their arms to their sides and their legs spread apart.)

**Lincoln: **"And now for the best part…"

**Lynn: **"We want to be washed by only your hands and that legendary log of yours…"

**Lincoln: **"You got it!"

(Lincoln grabs the soap bottle and squirts some of its contents onto his privates. He then squirts some on his hands and proceeds to wash the girls by rubbing his log against and in between their buttcheeks.)

**Lainey: **(blushing) "Who-o-o-oa… So big and hard!"

**Lincoln: **"I get that a lot. Let the Lincoln Log take care of things…"

(Lincoln then rubs the girls' breasts with his hands. He squeezes Lainey and Margo's breasts.)

**Margo: **(screams) "Oh, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, am I grabbing yours too hard?"

**Lainey: **"No, no. We can handle the rough stuff. Show us what you've _really _got."

(Lincoln squeezes their breasts even harder and licks their nipples. After a few minutes, he's done cleaning the girls.)

**Lincoln: **"Phew. All done. Now, who's first for me to give the old Lincoln Log treatment?"

**Paula: **"Me first!"

**Lincoln: **(stroking his cock) "Great…"

**Paula: **"Just lie down, and I'll take care of the rest."

(Lincoln lies on the floor with his soapy cock in the air. Paula squats above Lincoln's groin and slowly lowers herself downwards, stretching her vaginal lips with her fingers as his dick begins to penetrate her pussy. When she gets all the way down, a long and wide bulge is visible up to her innie belly button.)

**Paula:** (screams) "This is my first time, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"No offense, but it's a real shame for that, because of how your leg was and all."

**Paula: **"None taken."

(Paula begins to ride Lincoln, as she presses down on his chest for support.)

**Lincoln: **"How's it feel?"

**Paula: **"It feels great! Woo-hoo! Yeah, yeah!"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… Whose pussy wants to be eaten out?"

**Margo: **"Me, me!"

(Margo squats over Lincoln's face, as he grips her rear and pulls it downward. He begins to eat Margo's pussy out, while he continues to fuck Paula.)

**Margo: **(giggles) "Your beard tickles down there…"

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "And I see you got a little bit of hair down here…"

**Margo: **"Guess that aging stuff also led to getting puberty early…"

**Paula: **"Yep."

(Margo cums into Lincoln's mouth, while Paula cums on Lincoln's log. He pulls out of Paula, stands up, and starts jerking off as Margo and Paula kneel in front of him. He then aims his cock at them and sprays his semen onto their bodies.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, fuck yeah! That was one of the best jizzes I've had lately."

**Nadia: **"Let's do it, baby!"

**Lainey: **"Please fuck my ass…"

**Lincoln: **"It'll be my pleasure…"

(Lincoln grabs Lainey's waist and puts his log into her anus, as Nadia plants her pussy on his face and he lashes away at it with his tongue.)

**Lainey: **"Yeah, yeah! Pound me!"

**Nadia: **"You're really putting that tongue to work, handsome."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks. I'm a professional pussy taster."

**Nadia: **"Wow, Lainey. You're so sexy."

**Lainey: **"Same to you."

(Nadia and Lainey fondle each other's bodies, then kiss each other. Lincoln continues to thrust inside Lainey and eats out Nadia.)

**Nadia: **"Yeah! Eat this pussy!"

(Lincoln cums into Lainey while she cums on his log. Nadia cums on Lincoln's mouth. Nadia removes her mouth, as Lincoln pulls out. Lainey grabs Lincoln's face and kisses all over it.)

**Lainey: **"Thank you for making my first time unforgettable."

**Lincoln: **"No problem."

**Lainey: **"I should introduce you to Alice in the future. She's my girlfriend."

**Lincoln: **"Okay. I bet she's as cute as you."

**Lainey: **"Oh, you…" (giggles) "She really is."

**Maddie: **"Our turn!"

**Lynn: **"Yeah!"

(Lincoln stands up against the wall, as Lynn gets on her knees and deepthroats his cock while Maddie is kissing him and trailing her hands across his face, arms, chest, and abs.)

**Lynn: **"You know, little bro… I was thinking I could sign you up for a gym membership so we can work out here sometimes. I mean, that body can't be just for show. You gotta show the ladies how strong and tough you can be…"

**Lincoln: **"That'll be perfect! And I know Lola would love it here too."

**Lynn: **"And we can do _other _workouts while we're here." (chuckles) "You catching my drift, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"Ha-ha! Yep!" (to Maddie) "Say, I never saw you without your glasses, Maddie."

**Maddie: **"Oh, wanna have a look?"

(Maddie takes her glasses off, keeping a firm grip on them in her left hand.)

**Lincoln: **"Not bad. Can you still see stuff clearly?"

**Maddie: **"Uh huh. Don't worry about a thing."

(Lincoln starts licking up Maddie's neck, then to her cheeks, and finally locks lips with her. Lynn deepthroats Lincoln and kneads Lincoln's balls.)

**Lynn: **"I can feel your balls boiling, Linc. Don't need to hold back anymore."

(Lynn then gets up and turns around, showing her pussy at Lincoln. She moves back, taking Lincoln's log into her pussy.)

**Lynn: **"I'm gonna give you the most intense fucking of your life!"

(Lynn moves back and forth on Lincoln's log, as Maddie kisses him deeply.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! Bang me, Lynnr!" (to Maddie) "You're a tight kisser."

**Maddie: **"Thanks, honey..."

(Each slap Lynn's buttcheeks made from colliding with Lincoln's pelvis made his cock twitch more and more. Suddenly, he grips Lynn's hips and pulls her all the way down on his cock, as he pumps her with his cream.)

**Lynn: **"YEAH!"

**Lincoln: **(moans) Oh, yeah…"

(Cum begins to overflow from both of their connected privates, as Lincoln pulls out. He lays on the floor with his cock in the air. Suddenly, hot water begins to spray on him.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah! Ah!"

**Lynn: **(laughs) "Gotcha!"

**Lincoln: **"Not funny!"

(Lincoln stands up, grabs the showerhead, and aims its flowing water at Lynn. She yelps from how hot the water is, as she ends up slipping backwards and landing on her back.)

**Lincoln: **"Payback!"

**Lainey: **(laughs) "Messed up."

**Lynn: **"Damn… C'mon, let's get home."

**Margo: **"Right."

(The seven of them clean themselves off again and change back into their clothes.)

**Lynn: **"Well… While we're here, I could get the rest of the fam memberships here. Especially you, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Lynn."

(The group heads to the front desk.)

**Lynn: **"Yo, Glenn. I want to register ten others for memberships here."

**Glenn: **"Okay, sure."

**Margo: **"You should meet Elliot. You can give him some pointers."

**Glenn: **"And who are these ten lucky people?"

**Lynn: **"They're Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily."

**Glenn: **"Okay. It's done. I'll give them memberships."

**Lincoln: **"Lemme get this straight. While you were at Burpin' Burger with your mates, you guys and Lynn had a squirt bottle fight?"

**Margo: **"Yes, sir. Good times."

**Nadia: **"I really nailed Lynn with the mustard back there."

**Glenn: **"Okay, you're all set." (hands Lynn ten gym cards) "Here you go."

**Lynn: **"Thanks." (to the others) "Let's bounce."

(The seven of them begin walking back to the Loud House. After walking for twenty minutes, they finally reach the house.)

**Lynn: **"Woo. Finally, it's great to be home."

**Margo: **"And we need to get home too. You know how to change us back?"

**Lynn: **"Leave that to me."

(Lynn leads the group to her room; she pulls out five deaging serums.)

**Lynn: **"Go ahead and drink these, girls. And you'll be back to your younger selves."

**Paula: **"Got it."

(Nadia, Maddie, Margo, Lainey, and Paula all drink the serums, as they shrink and revert back to their teen selves. However, their clothes are now too big for them, since their feet are too small for the shoes and their shirts and pants are sagging on their bodies.)

**Lainey: **"There. Back to normal."

**Paula: **"Where's our clothes?"

(Lynn looks to find each of each of her friends' clothes all folded up on her bed.)

**Lynn: **(in her mind) "Thank you, Lori. Or Mom. Eh, whoever it was." (to her friends) "They're on my bed."

(The five of them begin to put their regular clothes back on. However, one thing that's different is that Paula can now stand on her own two feet without a foot cast or crutches.)

**Paula: **(gasps in surprise) "I can walk again! Yes!" (pumps fist in the air)

**Nadia: **"All right!"

**Margo: **"Aw, yeah!"

**Paula: **"Good thing I carry a spare shoe!" (puts it on her healed foot)

**Lainey: **(to Lincoln) "I can't wait for the fun we're gonna have in the future…"

**Maddie: **"Yeah, all of us…"

**Nadia: **"But we should get going. Our folks are probably wondering where we are right now"

**Margo: **"Until next time, Lincoln, honey."

(One by one, Lynn's friends shower him with hugs and kisses.)

**Lincoln: **"Aww.."

(Afterwards, Lynn's friends start to go into the hallway. They turn back to Lincoln and blow him kisses before leaving the Loud house.)

**Lincoln: **"See ya!"

**Lynn: **"Now, since we're alone…"

(Lynn shoves Lincoln on her bed, as she removes both of their clothes. She then takes Lincoln's cock into her pussy. Lincoln reaches up and gropes Lynn's breasts, as she starts riding him cowgirl style.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah! Take this cock, you sweat filled slut!"

**Lynn: **"Yeah, yeah! You snow haired dirtbag! Fuck my pussy!"

(Lincoln grips Lynn's butt tightly, as he goes deeper into Lynn's womb. Lynn responds by planting her hands on Lincoln's chest and pressing down hard.)

**Lincoln: **"You think you're all that, huh? Well, let's see you climax first at the hands of the Lincoln log!"

**Lynn: **"You're on, Stinkoln!"

(Lincoln sits up, forcing Lynn onto her side. He holds her left leg up, as he bangs her brains out while groping her.)

**Lynn: **"You wanna play rough, huh? Fine, let's play rough!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm planning to!"

(Lynn tilts her head and bites lightly on Lincoln's neck.)

**Lincoln: **(screams) "You bitch!"

**Lynn: **"That's for making me slip on the floor!"

**Lincoln: **"Why you…!"

(Lincoln grabs Lynn's head and pushes it down into the mattress and fucks her even harder, causing her to make a muffled squeal in surprise.)

**Lincoln: **"You like it, huh?! Who's yo daddy now?!"

**Lynn: **"You are, Linc!"

(Lincoln pounds Lynn harder as he bursts his load into her, she cums shortly after. Lincoln falls on Lynn's chest, both of them panting and sweating.)

**Lincoln: **"That was exhilarating…"

**Lynn: **"You said it. I can't wait for all those future gym seshes we're gonna have… As a family..."

**Lincoln: **"Can do."

(The two drift off to sleep.)


	22. Monster Jamming

THE NEXT MORNING…

(When Lincoln is looking through his locker, a nearby trash can starts rumbling, then tumbles over as its various contents are spilled onto the granite hallway floor.)

**Lincoln: **(startled) "What the hell?"

(Lincoln follows the trail of trash and looks in the trash can; Lana pops out of it and tackles Lincoln.)

**Lana: **"Hi, Lincoln! Whatcha' doin?"

**Lincoln: **"Lookin' through my locker. What scraps are you eating this time?"

**Lana: **"This apple." (holds a rotten apple core and eats it)

**Lincoln: **"Are you still upset you're last?"

**Lana: **"Maybe… But at last, our time together has come. And what better way to spend it with the awesomest past-time ever..."

**Lincoln: **"Which is?"

**Lana: **"It's a surprise..."

**Lincoln: **(gets Lana out of the trash can) "You may be disgusting, but I love you. C'mon, let's head to lunch. After we clean you off."

**Lana: **"Aw, but I like it dirty."

**Lincoln: **"Now."

(Lana reluctantly heads to the bathroom. Moments later, she comes back clean.)

**Lana: **"Is this better?"

**Lincoln: **"Better."

(Now, Lincoln and Lana are sitting with the former's friend circle in the cafeteria.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, guys."

**Stella: **"Hey, Lincoln…" (hugs Lincoln) "How have you been?"

**Lincoln: **"Been scoring dates with my sisters. I've been doing the first nine, I'm now on my last one, Lana."

**Lana: **"Could say the best was being saved for last."

**Lincoln: **"Whatever."

**Clyde: **"Hey, Linc. I've been scoring something with Chloe."

**Lincoln: **"Hey, look at you!" (fists bump Clyde)

**Lana: **"I can't wait for our day out…"

**Lincoln: **"Same."

**Stella: **"So… What kind of stuff should we do in the future?"

**Lincoln: **"I'll tell you in due time. Right now, I got a dirt girl to tend to..."

**Lana: **(laughs) "So, you guys trade lunches with each other?"

**Rusty: **"You know it. At least with the people that got some good snackage."

**Lana: **"I'll trade you my cheese stick for your pudding cup."

**Rusty: **"Got yourself a deal there, Lans…"

(Rusty and Lana trade their lunch items, as the latter starts scooping pudding into her mouth.)

**Lana: **"Aw yeah… Vanilla, the best flavor…"

**Liam: **(to Lincoln) "Is she really that gross?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes. In fact, I pulled her out of a trash can earlier."

(After lunch, Lana and Lola are in class together. Lana is staring off into space lovingly.)

**Ms. Griffin: **"Lana, can you solve this problem?"

**Lana: **(daydreaming) "Sure, Linky. Anything for you…"

(The other students, besides Lola, guffaw and laugh at this.)

**Lola: **"Sis, snap out of it!"

**Lana: **"Huh?!"

**Ms. Griffin: **"Ms. Loud... Care to explain?"

**Lana: **"Um, I pulled an all nighter?" (shrugs with nervous smile)

**Ms. Griffin: **"Just make sure you get enough rest for tomorrow then, young lady."

**Lana: **"Sure."

**Lola: **"That was close."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(School is now over, as Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa are seen walking out of the front of the school towards the parking lot.)

**Lola: **"Seriously, Lana, you can't go around saying dumb stuff like that."

**Lana: **"Hey, I was daydreaming! Shut up!"

**Lucy: **"So, by tomorrow, you should have an answer, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **(nervous) "Yeah…" (in his mind) "Oh, man… If I only choose one, the other nine will be upset! Shit!"

(The van pulls up to the school, as the gang gets into the van.)

**Lori: **"How was school, guys?"

**Lana: **"It was good."

**Luna: **"So, Lans, what do you got in store for Linc here?"

**Lana: **"It'll be a surprise for him…"

**Lincoln: **"I can't wait."

**Lori: **"And we can't wait for your answer, Linky…" (winks)

**Lana: **"But until then, he's with me."

(Soon, the siblings return home, as they get out of Vanzilla and head inside. Holding Lincoln's hand, Lana leads him upstairs to her and Lola's room.)

**Lana: **"Alright, big bro. You know what to do."

(Lincoln and Lana strip their clothes until they're in the nude. The two drink the aging serums, transforming into their adult forms.)

**Lincoln: **"Let's get dressed."

(Lincoln goes into his room to gather his usual grown-up attire, while Lana is scavenging through the closet she and Lola share.)

**Lana: **"Come on, come on… Where's that T-shirt?"

(A couple minutes later, Lincoln returns. He then sees Lana wearing a backwards red cap, a bright yellow T-shirt with monster trucks on it, denim jeans with rips at the knees, black sneakers, and an orange foam finger on her right hand.)

**Lincoln: **"Not bad. Are those monster trucks?"

**Lana: **"Yep! Guess where we're going…" (pulls out two tickets)

**Lincoln: **"No way! A monster truck rally?!"

**Lana: **"Yeah! Got these bad boys from a radio contest during the weekend."

**Lincoln: **"And you won them? Impressive! Look at the seats!" (getting amped) "Oh, I'm excited!"

**Lana: **"Let's go!"

(Lana takes Lincoln's hand as they excitedly run out of the house. Soon, they arrive at the stadium where the rally's taking place.)

**Lincoln: **"We're here!"

**Lana: **"Here we go! Here we go!"

(Lincoln and Lana take their seats in the front row of the stadium's seats, with a bucket of popcorn in between them.)

**Lincoln: **"I've never been to a monster truck rally before! This should be crazy!"

**Lana: **"It is! Giant trucks with huge wheels crashing into stuff really gets the testosterone pumping!" (gasps) It's starting!"

(One of the monster trucks begins to drive into the stadium and drives over multiple small cars, crushing them. Lincoln takes his phone and records this.)

**Lana: **"Good idea… Taping the rally so we can relive it anytime…"

**Lincoln: **"Holy shit. This is amazing."

(Lana leans in closer to Lincoln and hugs him with one arm while grabbing herself some popcorn with the other.)

**Lana: **"This popcorn's good. Oh yeah. I brought binoculars so we can see the rest of the action."

(Lana pulls out a pair of binoculars from under her hat, as she looks through the left part while Lincoln looks through the right part. They see the pit crew installing new tires to an orange truck with flame decals on each side.)

**Lincoln: **"Sick truck!"

**Lana: **"I'll say! Wish I could get behind the wheel of that bad boy."

(The orange truck then drives off a ramp, soaring through a ring of fire, and lands. It drives over another ramp and does a backflip over a bunch of destroyed cars, then lands on another ramp.)

**Lincoln: **"Holy crap! That was cool!"

**Lana: **"Wasn't it?!"

(Now, the orange truck is doing donuts in the middle of the arena, as it gradually makes bigger ones in the dirt.)

**Lana: **"They do donuts too?! Awesome!"

(Lana and Lincoln share a fist bump.)

**Lincoln: **"You know, sis… You feel like a brother to me. Well, in the sense that you like some of the same stuff as guys like me. Same thing for Lynn, but to a lesser extent."

**Lana: **(touched) "Aw, thanks, Lincoln… That means a lot..."

**Lincoln: **(glances at the arena) "Ooh, they're doing wheelies now!"

(The monster trucks are indeed doing wheelies on the track.)

**Lana: **"Wait, that's possible?! Oh, that settles it. One day, I'm getting my own truck just like one of those."

**Lincoln: **"Easy there, tiger. Knowing you, you'll probably demolish half of the town on just the first day."

**Lana: **"Hey, be quiet! Are you saying I'm some kind of reckless loose-cannon?"

**Lincoln: **"Maybe…" (laughs)

**Lana: **"Yeah, you're right..." (laughs)

**Lincoln: **"Besides, I don't think there are any places to buy monster trucks around these parts."

**Lana: **"But I want one!"

**Lincoln: **"Well, they're probably selling some online…"

**Lana: **"YES!"

(It cuts to the end of the monster truck rally.)

**Lincoln: **"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

**Lana: **"I know, right?!"

**Lincoln: **"Wanna head to the gift shop?"

**Lana: **"You know it!"

(The two go inside the gift shop and marvel at all the merchandise featuring various monster truck drivers and their respective vehicles.)

**Lana: **"I could use another T-shirt like the one I have on now. You want one too, Linc? I'm buying."

**Lincoln: **"Sure! I'll also take this mini-truck, that orange cap, and… A poster of Bobbie Fletcher."

**Lana: **"You got it! I'm getting myself a poster of her too."

(Lana gathers her and Lincoln's memorabilia and pays for it. The two leave the gift shop with their purchases in tow.)

**Lincoln: **"So, what do you wanna do now?"

**Lana: **(half-lidded) "Whaddaya say we head home so we can _do it_?"

(Lana holds her stuff in her right arm while she brushes her left hand against Lincoln's groin, making his member rise a little in his pants.)

**Lincoln: **(moans) "Sounds like a plan."

(Soon, the two get home; when Lincoln opens the door, the two see their other siblings sitting on the couch in the living room.)

**Lola: **"Wow, you guys are back already?"

**Lana: **"Yep. We wanted to start things a little early tonight…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay, settle down."

**Lucy: **"Where'd you go?"

**Lana: **"Oh, just a little monster truck rally… We both thought it was pretty awesome."

**Lori: **"Sweet for you two."

**Luna: **"Bet you two will be going at it all night long…"

**Lana: **"You bet your ass we are…"

(Lana takes Lincoln's hand as they go upstairs to her and Lola's room. Rita comes in from the front door.)

**Rita: **"Hey, kids. Just to let you know that all schools are cancelled for the rest of the week."

**Lana: **"Sweet! How come?"

**Rita: **"Apparently, at each school, the toilets got flushed and it flooded them all."

**Lana: **"All right! More time to bang!" (to Lincoln) Speaking of which…"

(Lana pushes Lincoln onto her bed, as she removes her clothes. She removes Lincoln's clothes too.)

**Lincoln: **(stroking his cock) "You've been wanting to suck on this all day, haven't you?"

**Lana: **"And the past nine days too!" (gets on her knees and grips it hard)

**Lincoln: **"Ow! Point taken!"

(Lana begins to suck on Lincoln's cock at a fast rate. He moans, as he grabs Lana's head and pulls her deeper onto his cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! You missed this cock, don't you?"

**Lana: **"Damn straight! And tonight, it's all mine!"

(Lana squeezes Lincoln's balls tightly. She then licks around her brother's log from the inside of her mouth, enjoying its taste immensely.)

**Lana: **"Oh, yeah… This tastes so good…"

(Lana grips Lincoln's legs, as she goes even further down Lincoln's cock. He shoots his hot sperm down her throat. She swallows the cum, as she pulls away from his cock.)

**Lana: **"You taste so good… Now how about eating me out?"

**Lincoln: **"You got it."

(Lana gets up and sits on Lincoln's face as he eats her pussy.)

**Lana: **"Mmm… How's it taste, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"Tastes great, Lana. A little dirty, though."

(Lincoln licks further into Lana's pussy, making her scream in joy. She grips Lincoln's ankles tightly, as she shakes her rear.)

**Lana: **"You hanging in there?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you're about to cum? Well, let me help you with that…"

(Lincoln licks even further into Lana's pussy as she squirts her juices on Lincoln's mouth and face.)

**Lincoln: **"You taste so good, Lana…"

**Lana: **"Thanks, Lincoln. Can you please fuck my ass?"

**Lincoln: **"I'd be more than happy to. After all, your name's anal spelled backwards…"

(Lincoln grabs Lana's waist and plunges his log into her asshole. He begins thrusting into Lana, much to her joy.)

**Lana: **(chuckles) "Oh, anal really _is _my name spelled backwards."

**Lincoln: **"Haha. Now enjoy this anal pounding!"

**Lana: **"Yeah, yeah!"

(Lincoln starts fondling Lana's breasts, tweaking with her nipples.)

**Lana: **"Yeah, squeeze my breasts! Get my milk!"

(Lincoln goes to Lana's nipple and drinks from it.)

**Lana: **"Drink as much as you want…"

(Lincoln continues to drink Lana's breast milk and continues to pound her. With his mouth full, Lincoln kisses Lana and transfers the breast milk into her mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"What's your very own milk like, sis?"

**Lana: **"So creamy and sweet."

(Lincoln cums into Lana's anus, as she hugs Lincoln tightly.)

**Lana: **"Aaah! Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… You up for a little game of Smash Bros.?"

**Lana: **"Yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"But here's the catch. We play Smash while we're smashing ourselves. You like that?"

**Lana: **"I'm _so _in."

(Lincoln and Lana head downstairs to boot up the game. Lincoln sits on the middle of the couch.)

**Lincoln: **"Lana, you can sit on my lap, if we're still gonna do the double smash thing." (pats his lap)

**Lana: **"You know I would."

(Lana sits on Lincoln's lap with her controller in hand, brushing her buttcheeks up against his cock, then hands Lincoln one of the controllers.)

**Lana: **"So… Who are you gonna take me on with?"

**Lincoln: **"I'll take Banjo and Kazooie! And you?"

**Lana: **"Duck Hunt Duo!"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… Duo against duo, I see. May the best twosome win…"

**Lana: **"Come on, let's start!"

(Right after Lincoln hits start, he grips Lana by her buttcheeks and lifts her slightly up. Then, he sinks his cock into her moist pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm gonna have my hands full with my controller, so I'll be thrusting into you with my hips during the game."

**Lana: **"Same. I'm gonna bang you while playing."

(Lana rides Lincoln's log while the two are playing Smash Bros.)

**Lana: **"Let's see you make it past my cans and discs!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah?! We'll see!"

(Banjo does his forward smash to Duck Hunt Duo to knock them offstage, while the latter is using Duck Jump to get back to the ledge. In response, Banjo does a down smash near the ledge, hitting Duck Hunt off screen and earning Lincoln a stock.)

**Lana: **"Wait, you have a move that hits on the ledge?!"

**Lincoln: **"Got several, actually… Do you have any?"

**Lana: **"Oh, I'm gonna find out."

(In-game, Duck Hunt Duo back-throws Banjo offstage, then uses neutral special, an explosive can, to impede upon them recovering. However, Banjo uses his side special, Wonderwing, to charge forward and knock the can back into D.H.D., damaging them from the can's collision.)

**Lana: **"Hey! No fair! How come the can didn't hurt you?!"

**Lincoln: **"Attacks like that can't hurt me when I use Wonderwing… Well, at least for the next four times I use it."

**Lana: **"Why you..!"

(D.H.D. uses his side special, a clay pigeon, to try and damage Banjo again. But the latter turns around and does down special, an egg grenade, which collides with the clay pigeon and negates it from hurting Banjo. Then, Banjo rushes to Duck Hunt and uses his down throw to bury the dog and duck. Lastly, Banjo uses up smash to send Duck Hunt flying upwards offscreen, earning Lincoln another stock.)

**Lana: **"Goddamnit! Come on! Can we at least change positions?!"

**Lincoln: **"Alright, what'd you have in mind?" (gets an idea) "Say, since you're playing as Duck Hunt…"

**Lana: **"Doggystyle?" (sighs) "Fine…"

(Lincoln stands up on the couch and leans against the back of it, while Lana gets on all fours on the couch. She positions herself in front of Lincoln, then backs up so his penis enters her vagina again. Lincoln still has his pro controller in his hand, while Lana's is on the edge of the couch cushion with her controller in her hands.)

**Lincoln: **"Wish you the best of luck, sis. You could still make the comeback…"

**Lana: **"I shall!"

**Lincoln: **"Gonna be quite the challenge since you only have one life left, and I still have all three of mine."

**Lana: **"Oh, shut up!"

(Back in the game, D.H.D. uses his side special which involves throwing a frisbee. Banjo jumps over the frisbee, but gets shot by the gunman summoned with Duck Hunt's down special. The latter uses this opportunity to attack Banjo with a forward smash, launching him offscreen.)

**Lana: **"Yeah! Gotcha, bro!"

**Lincoln: **"You little…!"

(Right upon respawning, Lincoln uses Banjo's side special to ram Lana offstage. He then dashes offstage and hits Duck Hunt with a forward aerial, launching him offscreen and securing Lincoln the victory.)

**Lincoln: **"WOO!"

(As Lincoln pumps his arms in victory, he shoots his load into Lana's pussy. Lana slams the controller on the floor in anger.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, what's the matter? Couldn't focus on the game, because I was pounding you so good?"

**Lana: **"Shut up!" (yawns) "I'm tired."

**Lincoln: **"Alright. You up for a little TV, then?"

**Lana: **(yawns) "Whatever…"

(Lincoln grabs the remote and switches the TV to cable mode, as it shows a commercial featuring monster trucks.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, more monster trucks."

**Lana: **"Let's go back to reverse cowgirl."

(Lincoln sits down on the couch, as Lana crawls onto the floor then stands up. She spreads her buttcheeks and lowers herself onto Lincoln's lap until his cock is as far into her asshole as it can.)

**Lincoln: **"Who's a loser in Smash?!"

**Lola: **"I am, okay?! Be quiet!"

**Lincoln: **"Who's a dirty little girl?!"

**Lana: **"I am!"

(Lincoln gropes Lana's breasts and squeezes them, as he moves her up and down to fuck her asshole.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah! Take this dick!"

**Lana: **"Yes, yes!"

(Lincoln hugs Lana tightly, as he lets his load loose in her butt. It cuts to Lana and Lincoln cuddling on the couch together.)

**Lana: **"That was amazing, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"It sure was…" (yawns) "I'm tired too. Good night."

**Lana: **"Nighty-night, Linc…"

(Lana and Lincoln fall asleep in each other's arms.)


	23. Santiagos Stay at Casa Loud

(The next morning, Lincoln and Lana are still asleep and still cuddling with each other on the living room couch.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "What a great night's sleep."

(Lincoln opens his eyes to find all the other sisters, all naked and in their adult forms surrounding the front of the couch.)

**Lola: **"Alright, now that you've been with all of us, it's time for you to decide, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Uh oh…"

**Lana: **(gets up) "Yeah, Linc…"

**Lori: **"Which sister do you love the most, out of all of us?"

**Lincoln: **(extremely nervous) "Um… Uh…"

(As Lincoln tries to come up with an answer, the stares from his sisters towards his way get more and more stern, as all of them fold their arms, impatiently awaiting his response.)

**Lisa: **"Well? Who are you going to choose, brother?"

**Lincoln: **"Well… You see…" (sighs) "I have a confession to make…"

**Leni: **"Which is?"

**Lincoln: **"I…. don't have a favorite."

**Loud Sisters: **"WHAT?!"

**Lori: **"What do you mean you don't have one?!"

**Lincoln: **"It's just that… All of you make for such fun and amazing girlfriends, that I can't pick just one of you…"

**Leni: **(flattered) "Aw… You're so sweet, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"And even if I did, nine of you would have your feelings hurt. I was gonna tell you, but since I've had so much fun on these dates, I didn't want to ruin things. I'm sorry."

**Lori: **"Oh, Linky… Why didn't you say anything until now?"

**Luan: **"We would've understood where you were coming from."

**Lisa: **"Agreed, we're the ones who should apologize for forcing you into such circumstances."

(The other sisters apologize for it.)

**Lincoln: **"It's alright, you guys. You were only trying to make me happy..." (smiles) "And I really appreciate that… And thanks to you, I went to so many places and met some new friends too."

**Luna: **"No sweat, dude. And what you're saying is, you love all ten of us equally?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes."

**Leni: **(smiles) "This calls for a big sibling hug."

**Lincoln: **"I love you guys so much."

**Lynn: **"We love you too."

(The Loud sisters all happily hug their brother with their bosoms around his face and a few hands on the Lincoln Log. Rita, wearing a bathrobe, exits her room.)

**Rita: **"Aw…" (to Lynn Sr.) "Hey, honey. Come out here and look at this."

(Lynn Sr. peeps his head out the bedroom door to see his son and daughters hugging each other.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Aw… it seems that he loves them all."

**Lincoln: **"Now how about we have a brother and sister orgy?"

**Loud Sisters: **"Yeah!"

(Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.)

**Lola: **"Why's it always a cock-block?!"

**Lincoln: **"Hang on a minute!" (to his sisters) "Can one of you get the door? But cover yourself first."

**Leni: **"So, would a towel work?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. Leni, get the door and act like you just got out of the shower. The rest of us will get dressed upstairs."

(Lincoln gives Leni a towel as she wraps it around her body. The others go upstairs. Leni goes to the door and opens it. She looks to find it's Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, along with their mother, Maria. All of them are carrying several suitcases in their hands.)

**Leni: **"Oh, hello there. Sorry, I just got out of the shower. What can I help you with?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yes, are the Louds home?"

**Leni: **"Yes, they are."

**Rita: **(steps in) "Allow me to talk to them. You go and get dressed."

(Leni goes upstairs to get dressed.)

**Rita: **(sees Bobby) "Oh, you're Lori's old boyfriend, right?"

**Bobby: **"Yep…" (coughs awkwardly)

**Rita: **"So, what brings you guys here?"

**Maria: **"Well, our apartment got fumigated, and our extended family is somewhere else at a different hotel for the time being. So, I was hoping you'd let the three of us stay here for a while. I mean, Ronnie and Bobby already know some of your children pretty well."

**Rita: **"Hmm… Why don't you guys come on in?"

**Maria: **"Thank you."

(The three of them enter the house as they set their stuff near the couch.)

**Rita: **"Make yourselves comfortable while you're here." (goes to the staircase) "Kids, can you come down here?"

(The Loud kids, back in their normal forms, come down the stairs and see the Santiagos.)

**Lori: **(disgusted) "Oh... Hey, Bobby…"

**Bobby: **"Um… Hey, Lori… How have you been?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Ronnie Anne… Hey..."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Hi, Lincoln…"

**Leni: **"What are you guys doing here?"

**Rita: **"Their apartment got fumigated, so they're staying with us for a while."

**Lori: **"What?! Are you serious?"

**Rita: **"Yes, Lori, I am."

**Bobby: **"We won't get in the way. We promise. It'll be like we're not even here."

**Lori: **"Yeah, let's hope…" (glares at Bobby)

**Rita: **"Kids, go and freshen up while I'll talk with the Santiagos."

(The Louds go back upstairs.)

**Rita: **"Say, you guys. There's something I need to tell you."

**Maria: **"Which is?"

(Rita whispers to it in the three's ears. They gasp in surprise.)

**Maria: **"You're kidding, right?"

**Rita: **"No, I'm serious."

**Bobby: **(angry) "So, that's why Lori dumped me?!"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Bobby, wait!"

**Bobby: **"No! I'm gonna have a talk with her!" (goes upstairs)

(Bobby angrily pounds on Lori's door.)

**Leni: **(inside the room) "Who is it?"

**Bobby: **"It's Bobby! Open up!"

(Leni opens the door, as Bobby barges in to confront Lori.)

**Bobby: **"How could you, Lori?!"

**Lori: **"What are you talking about?"

**Bobby: **"About you dumping me for dating your brother!"

**Lori: **(gasps) "Who told you?!"

**Bobby: **"Your mom!"

**Lori: **"She what?!"

**Bobby: **"Why do you think we're a bunch of nuisances?! _You _broke up with _me_!"

**Lori: **(sighs) "I dunno… Maybe I was being stupid…"

**Bobby: **"Is it true? Do you and your sisters have a thing for your brother?"

**Lori: **"Yes, it's true. Shortly after we broke up, I dated my brother. And soon, my other sisters began to date him too."

**Bobby: **"Wow… Just wow..."

**Lori: **"You're just… Not exactly my type, Bobby. Besides, I didn't think a long distance relationship could work. So, I decided to move on."

**Bobby: **(sighs) "I just wish you told me…."

**Lori: **"Yeah, sorry."

**Bobby: **"Well, I guess we're stuck here for a few days…"

**Lori: **"Yeah… Were you seeing any girls back in Great Lakes City?"

**Bobby: **"Honestly, no."

**Lori: **"Were there any that were interested in you?"

**Bobby: **"No. I guess I was so depressed about our breakup, I didn't see anyone else."

**Lori: **"What have you been doing up in the city, anyways?"

**Bobby: **"Well, I've been working at my grandfather's mercado, which is another name for a bodega. Living in the city is pretty great."

**Lori: **"Well, my brother's been dating me and the other sisters for the past several days to see which one he likes the best."

**Leni: **"And he ended up loving all of us equally."

**Bobby: **"Huh, okay."

**Lori: **"So, what do you wanna do now?".

**Bobby: **"I wanna prove that I'm just as good of a boyfriend as Lincoln apparently is…"

**Lori: **"Alright, then…"

(Lori starts taking her clothes off, much to Bobby's shock. She then grabs two vials off her nightstand and gives one of them to Bobby.)

**Lori: **"Ditch your clothes and drink that so you can show me what you can do…"

**Leni: **"I'll go see what Luan's up to."

(Leni leaves, as Bobby removes his clothes. Then, he and Lori drink their vials at the same time.)

**Bobby: **(clutches his stomach; groans) "What the hell did you make me drink? What's happening to me?"

**Lori: **"You'll see in a minute, Boo-Boo Bear…"

(Before Bobby's eyes, Lori becomes taller, her hair grows longer, and her body becomes more voluptuous than it was before. Bobby looks lovestruck at her.)

**Lori: **(puts arms behind her head) "Like what you see, Santiago?"

(Bobby nods in agreement. Soon, he's become taller, his body becomes more muscular, and he grows a small beard. Not to mention, his private parts grow in size, much to Lori's delight.)

**Lori: **(licking her lips) "Perfect…"

(Lori gets down on her knees and grips Bobby's log.)

**Lori: **"Gotta admit, you had _quite _the churro in your pants…"

**Bobby: **"Man, you already have me so hard… Get to sucking it right now."

(Lori begins to suck on Bobby's log, as he moans.)

**Bobby: **"Oh, yeah… I've missed you…"

**Lori: **"I haven't tasted this huge churro in literally forever."

(Lori takes Bobby's cock deeper into her mouth, making his eyes roll back. She gropes his balls, as she moves them around.)

**Bobby: **"Go, Lori!"

**Lori: **"Ya got some nice, big papayas, Roberto…"

**Bobby: **"Thanks, Lori."

(Bobby grunts, as he shoots his load down Lori's gullet. After gulping each and last drop, Lori pulls away.)

**Lori: **"If we were still together, I literally couldn't survive being separated for so long from your yummy churro or your special sauce…"

**Bobby: **"Thanks, babe… I see that you're wet. Can I have a taste?"

**Lori: **"Sure thing."

(Lori pushes Bobby on the floor, as she sits on his face. He licks her pussy as she swoons.)

**Lori: **"Yeah, you've missed this Loud pussy, haven't you?"

**Bobby: **"I do, Lori! This tastes great!"

(Bobby grips Lori's butt, taking more of her pussy to her mouth.)

**Lori: **"OH, BOBBY!"

(Lori squeals as she cums onto Bobby's face.)

**Lori: **"You may be good at pleasuring me with your tongue, but can you do it with your dick?"

(Lori stands up and leans against the wall, shaking her ass from side to side to entice Bobby.)

**Lori: **"Stick it in, Bobby! Get what you've been missing out on!"

(Bobby excitedly rushes over to Lori and rams his cock into her pussy. Gripping her buttocks tightly, he starts fucking her brains out.)

**Lori: **"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fuck me, Bobby!"

**Bobby: **"Oh, Lori! Oh, yes! Take this churro, babe!"

(Reaching higher, Bobby gropes Lori's breasts with both hands. Then, he leans in towards her and takes in the scent of her body.)

**Bobby: **"Ah… Coconut and guava… The aroma I've been missing so long…"

(Bobby grips Lori's body harder as he cums into her pussy, which she cums onto Bobby's log. The two scream in pure ecstasy together. Later, it cuts to the two cuddling on Lori's bed.)

**Lori: **"You know what, Bobby? You're about as good at sex as Lincoln…"

**Bobby: **"You really think so?"

**Lori: **"Uh huh… Sorry about the break up…"

**Bobby: **"It's alright… I'm just glad we made up."

**Lori: **"You mind if I can have both you and Lincoln?"

**Bobby: **"Of course! The more the merrier! But right now, I wanna stay like this."

**Lori: **"Oh, Boo-Boo Bear…" (kisses his head)

(The two cuddle in each other's arms, as they go to sleep. Meanwhile, Maria and Rita are talking to each other downstairs.)

**Rita: **"At first, me and Lynn rejected the idea of the girls dating their brother. But after a little convincing from their end, we're alright with it now."

**Maria: **"Huh, okay. And you guys are okay with this?"

**Rita: **"Yep."

**Maria: **"Wow. Alright. Hey, you mind if I can use your shower? I didn't get a chance to use mine before we had to leave."

**Rita: **"Sure. Make yourself right at home."

**Maria: **"Thank you, Mrs. Loud."

**Rita: **"Please… Just call me Rita."

(Maria goes upstairs to the bathroom. In there, she removes all her clothes off and undoes the bun in her hair, letting it fall to her back.)

**Maria: **"It was really nice of the Louds to let us stay here."

(Outside the room, Lincoln, in his bathrobe, is approaching the bathroom. He then discovers that the door is locked.)

**Lincoln: **(knocks on the door) "Hello, is anybody in there? I was gonna take a shower."

(Inside, Maria is washing shampoo in her hair, not hearing Lincoln or his knocking.)

**Lincoln: "**Hmm... I know! I'll pick the lock!"

(Lincoln finds a bobby pin in Lola's drawer and uses it on the bathroom door's lock. It unlocks, as he opens the door with steam around the room.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoever's in here, I need to use the shower."

(The steam clears to show Maria showering with the curtain pushed to the side.)

**Maria: **(sees Lincoln; blushes) "AAH!" (covers her body with shower curtain)

**Lincoln: **(blushes; nervous) "I'm sorry, Ms. Santiago! I didn't know you were in here!"

**Maria: **"Yeah, I locked the door for a reason!"

**Lincoln: **"I thought it was one of my sisters doing makeup in here, so I picked the lock! Um, I'll just leave now!"

(Lincoln is about to leave, but Maria whistles to get his attention.)

**Maria: **"Actually, you can go ahead and take yours now."

(Maria looks down and sees Lincoln's erected member poking through his bathrobe.)

**Maria: **"Do you think I'm pretty, Lincoln? Because your little friend sure thinks so…"

**Lincoln: **"Um… Yeah. You really are." (covers his crotch)

(Maria turns off the water in the bathtub and steps out of the shower. This gets Lincoln even harder. Maria then kneels down to Lincoln's eye level and rubs his cheeks with both hands with a sly smile.)

**Maria: **"You're such a really cute and handsome boy, Lincoln… I can definitely see why my little Nie-Nie liked you…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks."

**Maria: **"Can I see your whole body?"

**Lincoln: **"Um… OK..."

(Lincoln discards his bathrobe, dropping it on the floor, to show his naked body to Maria.)

**Maria: **"You've got a pretty nice tamale for your age, sweetie. But, how have you been able to handle ten girls at once?"

**Lincoln: **"I was able to pull through, thanks to a little serum my brainy little sis, Lisa, whipped up a while back."

**Maria: **"I bet they love doing it with you." (gets up) "So, how do you like me?" (poses seductively)

**Lincoln: **"Like the greatest enchiladas ever made…"

**Maria: **"By the way, what does that serum do exactly?"

**Lincoln: **"It'll be better if I just show you. Just wait here for a sec."

(Lincoln steps out of the bathroom, and comes back with an aging serum.)

**Lincoln: **"Trust me. You're gonna love the results."

(Lincoln drinks the aging serum and tosses the vial into the trash. He grows taller, his body becomes muscular, and his penis and testicles enlarge in girth,)

**Maria: **"_Oh dios m__ío!" _[translation = Oh my god!]

**Lincoln: **"What do you think, Ms. S.?"

**Maria: **"Take me now, you hunky dreamboat!"

(Maria turns on the hot water and steps into the tub with Lincoln. Getting on her knees, she holds Lincoln's matured log in her hands.)

**Maria: **"Wow, your tamale has gotten grande-sized…"

(Maria begins to suck on Lincoln's log and stroke it with both of her hands, as he rolls his eyes back.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, hell yeah… You're so good… Your mouth feels so good, Ms. S…"

**Maria: **"For short, just call me Maria, honey…"

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing… Maria…"

(Maria giggles, as she takes her hands off Lincoln's tamale and proceeds to deepthroat him. Her hands are now fondling Lincoln's large ballsack.)

**Maria: **"My, my… What large meatballs you have…"

**Lincoln: **"The better to store more jizz for you, my sexy mamacita…"

(Maria giggles as she squeezes Lincoln's ballsack, which is enough to make him cum into Maria's throat.)

**Lincoln: **"How do you like my homemade sour cream, Maria?"

**Maria: **"Like the best kind to go on any taco."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks. Lemme see your soft shell..."

**Maria: **"So you can fill it with your meat? My pleasure…"

(Lincoln nods, as Maria stands up and leans against the wall in the shower. Spreading her buttocks apart, Lincoln slides his tamale into Maria's taco shell.)

**Maria: **(screams) "Oh, fuck yeah!"

(Lincoln begins to thrust into Maria's pussy, making her moan loudly.)

**Lincoln: **"You love getting your pussy pounded with my huge meat, huh?"

**Maria: **"I do! Keep drilling my shell!"

(Lincoln keeps banging Maria as she hugs his body.)

**Maria: **"So, how do you like these?" (points to her breasts)

**Lincoln: **"They're smooth and tan, with nice and dark nipples. But, I wanna know how Mexican breast milk tastes…"

**Maria: **"Go for it…"

(Lincoln grabs one of Maria's breasts and sucks on its nipple to get her milk out.)

**Maria:** "There you go, dear…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair) "Feels like you've worked up quite the thirst…"

**Lincoln: **"I am. I've been thirsty all morning…"

**Maria: **"Luckily, I've got plenty to spare, carino… Drink as much as you like…"

(Lincoln drinks Maria's milk while he's thrusting inside her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm about to put the sauce in, Maria!"

**Maria: **"Pour the whole bottle in there!"

(Lincoln cums into Maria's pussy, as she moans in joy. She cums onto Lincoln's log shortly after, as their privates leak of cream.)

**Maria: **"Gracias, Lincoln… I haven't had that amazing of sex since my husband left for Peru…"

**Lincoln: **"No problem, Maria…"

**?: **"That's not all he can do… My baby boy can do anything..."

(Lincoln and Maria turn around to see Rita standing in the doorway, wearing only her bathrobe.)

**Maria: **"Rita?"

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Mom."

**Rita: **"I thought you would've been done in the shower by now, Maria. But, it looks like you came across my little snowflake. You two mind if I join in on the fun?"

**Lincoln: **"Two sexy interracial MILFs? I'm in!"

**Maria: **"I don't mind at all. After all, it is your house." (tracing finger on Lincoln's chest) "And your son…"

(Lincoln laughs as Rita comes into the bathroom and closes the door. She removes her bathrobe, as she turns on the water faucet.)

**Rita: **"Wanna make this into a bath?"

**Maria: **"Si. I was getting tired of standing."

(Rita goes to the sink to get bath salts and a bottle of bubble bath. After pouring the two substances into the water, she steps into the tub as the three sit down in the water.)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, yeah… This feels great…"

**Maria: **"I really gotta get the same bath stuff as you, Rita… Where'd you get them?"

**Rita: **"I ordered them off this site."

(Rita digs into the pockets of her bathrobe until she gets her phone. She then shows Maria her phone screen.)

**Rita: **"It's called GriefIron. They have lots of products to help people like me smooth out daily stress."

**Lincoln: **"Ah... this is really relaxing."

**Maria: **"_Meow_..."_. _(gets closer to Lincoln and hugs him) "Shall we continue where we left off, handsome?"

**Lincoln: **"Gladly… But I bet Mom will want in too…"

(Rita hugs Lincoln from the other side, as she and Maria both grip Lincoln's log.)

**Lincoln: **"Can you give my log a little oral wake-up call? It's really limp at the moment."

**Rita and Maria: **(lick their lips) "Can do, sweetie…"

(Rita starts licking one side of Lincoln's cock, while Maria is licking the other. Each of them also have one hand fondling his nuts.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…. That feels great, girls."

**Rita: **"About time I got a hold of this Loud sausage again…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… You haven't been with me in a while…"

**Rita: **"Yeah, your dad's been able to satisfy me… But I've been waiting so long for you…"

(Maria starts sucking on Lincoln's balls, allowing Rita to deepthroat him. He rolls his eyes back, as he clamps on one of their breasts each.)

**Lincoln: **"It's a miracle you two are still smoking hot after having so many kids. Especially you, Mom."

**Rita:** "Aw, thanks, sweetheart…"

**Maria: **"Two kids isn't so bad compared to eleven…"

**Lincoln: **(to Rita) "I'm gonna need to give you a much-deserved fucking for being so patient…"

**Rita: **"You're a great son, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln turns around and grabs Rita's butt. He plunges his log into her pussy, to which Rita moans. Maria kisses Rita, as she rubs the latter's breasts.)

**Rita: **"Oh, yeah! Pound your mama's pussy!"

**Maria: **"Squeeze my breasts! I'll rub yours!"

(Maria rubs Rita's breasts, while Lincoln still fucks her brains out.)

**Rita: **"How's Great Lakes, Maria?"

**Maria: **"Pretty great, Rita."

(Lincoln gropes on Rita's breasts and kisses Maria on the lips.)

**Maria: **"I work at the city's hospital now, and gotta say… It's way busier than the one in Royal Woods."

**Lincoln: **"I was wondering… Why'd you become a nurse, Maria?"

**Maria: **"Hmm… I guess I wanted to be a nurse after my job at the mercado."

**Lincoln: **"The what?"

**Maria:** "You know, a little grocery store my papi owns, right next to our apartment."

**Lincoln: **"So cool."

**Maria: **"Bobby is the cashier there now. My daughter, niece, and nephews help out in the mercado too."

**Rita: **"Seems like your family's pretty _frio_, Maria."

(Lincoln shoots his load into Rita's pussy.)

**Rita: **"Mmm… So nice and warm…"

**Lincoln: **"Let's enjoy the rest of this bath..."

**Maria: **"Gladly…"

(Rita and Maria lay beside Lincoln, as the three of them relax in the bathwater.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Mom, can you make this water hotter?"

**Rita: **"Sure thing, baby…" (turns faucet to hot)

(Lincoln sighs in content, as he folds his arms back.)

**Lincoln: **"I kinda wish this tub was bigger…"

**Rita: **"How long until you can go back home, Maria?"

**Maria: **"It says the apartment's fumigation will take from three days to a week. Stupid bugs are everywhere in the apartments."

**Lincoln: **"Until then, you can stay here with us."

**Maria: **"I hope Ronnie Anne is able to adjust here."

(Speaking of Ronnie Anne, she's downstairs on the couch watching TV.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Lincoln's place ain't half bad… I wonder what Mom and Bobby are doing."

(Nearby, Charles runs around the couch and rubs his head on Ronnie Anne's leg. She laughs as she rubs Charles' head.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Good dog. Must be Lincoln's doggo."

(Upstairs, Maria, Lincoln, and Rita, in bathrobes, all step out of the bathroom.)

**Lincoln: **"That was great, you guys…" (to Maria) "And I can't wait to talk with you again…"

**Maria: **(giggles) "Oh, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"I think I'll show Ronnie Anne the new me. And give her an age boost, while I'm at it."

**Rita: **"Go for it, honey!"

(Lincoln eagerly takes an aging serum, as he goes downstairs to find Ronnie Anne on the couch, with Rita and Maria following behind.)

**Lincoln: **(clears throat) "Hey there, Ronalda…"

**Ronnie Anne: **(turns her head) "Who the heck are you? And how do you know my name?"

**Lincoln: **"It's me, Lincoln. Silly..."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Wha? It can't be."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, but it is. Thanks to this little tonic here." (shows Ronnie Anne the aging serum)

**Ronnie Anne: **"So, that thing turns you into this?"

**Lincoln: **"Allow me to tell you a story. You see, my sister Lisa made these aging serums in order for her and my other sisters to have sex with me. And this makes us older with greater features and assets. than what we had before."

**Maria: **"He showed me while we were showering."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Wait… You didn't do it with my mom, did you?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep."

**Ronnie Anne: **(enraged) "YOU...!"

**Maria: **"Ronnie Anne, calm down! I was completely OK with it. In fact, I initiated it."

**Ronnie Anne: **"What? You were?"

**Maria: **"Yep, Linky was _perfecto _at it."

**Rita: **"We wanted to see if you wanted to go a whirl with him…"

**Ronnie Anne: **(grunts) "I don't know…"

**Lincoln: **"Maybe this'll change your mind…" (takes off bathrobe)

(Ronnie Anne gazes at Lincoln's body, mostly at his muscles and giant penis and testicles.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Whoa, and I thought you were weak…"

**Lincoln: **"It's quite the contrary now. You want this log or not, Ronalda?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Hmm… Alright, but what's with this serum?"

**Lincoln: **"Drink up." (hands her the serum) "Oh, and you need to get naked so your clothes won't get ruined."

(Blushing, Ronnie Anne removes her clothes, as she sets them on the couch. She drinks the serum as she sets the vial on the coffee table.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(wincing) "Lincoln… I feel really weird… Like something's gonna burst out my stomach…"

**Lincoln: **"That's normal. That just means the serum is working."

(Suddenly, Ronnie Anne grows taller, her hair grows longer, and her breasts and butt grow bigger.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(looks down at herself) "Holy crap!"

**Maria: **"Aw… My _hija _is all grown up…"

**Lincoln: **"So… Whaddya think of your adult self, Ronnie?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"I look really hot… Come over here, lame-o..."

(Lincoln walks over to Ronnie Anne and starts to grope her breasts with one hand, and her buttcheeks with the other.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn, Ronnie… You're so smooth…"

(Ronnie Anne lowers her hand to Lincoln's groin and starts tracing her hand across his penis until she reaches the tip of it after eleven inches of it.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Jesus, Lincoln… Your dick is so long…"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, the famous Lincoln Log has been pleasing all kinds of girls since this bad puppy's been first unveiled."

(Lincoln lifts Ronnie Anne's right leg slightly, as he rubs his penis against her vagina's opening, making her wetter by the second. He also hugs her and starts kissing her face and neck.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(moaning) "You _really _know how to please a woman..."

(Lincoln kisses Ronnie Anne on the lips, as she wraps her arms around his neck and proceeds to tongue wrestle with him.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Damn, you're a good kisser."

**Lincoln: **"You too. Now, why don't you give that same kind of love to my big friend down here?" (grips his cock)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Gladly…"

(Ronnie Anne gets on her knees, with her hands planted to her legs.)

**Lincoln: **(stroking his cock) "Good… Keep those hands right there… I want nothing but your throat touching this cock… Now, say ah…"

(Ronnie Anne opens her mouth, as Lincoln holds his cock in front of her face. He slowly eases his tip into her mouth, as she sucks on it.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(muffled) "Like this?"

**Lincoln: **"Doing perfect. Now, you just need to buck up and take the rest down your throat…"

**Ronnie Anne: **(pulls away) "Wait, what?! I can't fit all this in my mouth!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, are you too chicken for the challenge then, Ronalda?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"I am not a chicken!"

(Staring up at Lincoln with determination and looking at his large throbbing cock, Ronnie Anne grips his legs and takes his tip into her mouth. She starts taking in more of Lincoln's cock, not letting her choking stop her. In a matter of a few minutes, Ronnie Anne pushes her mouth all the way to Lincoln's base, having managed to take his entire cock down her throat.)

**Lincoln: **"There you go, girl… All you needed was a little encouragement…"

**Ronnie Anne: **(muffled) "Just shut up and start throat-fucking me, lame-o…"

**Lincoln: **"My name is Lincoln, thank you very much. So stop calling me lame-o."

**Rita: **"Aw, Linky's having fun with Ronnie Anne."

**Ronnie Anne: **(muffled) "Ha! Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Shut up, Nie-Nie…"

(Lincoln grabs the back of Ronnie Anne's head and starts furiously thrusting. She licks around his cock while she's still sucking on it. He shoots his cum down Ronnie Anne's throat.)

**Lincoln: **"Ahhh… You okay, Ronnie Anne?"

**Ronnie Anne: **(pulls away; gulps down cum) "Thanks for the cream, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"I see you're so wet… Want me to put it in?" (sits on the couch)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Put it in!"

(Ronnie Anne gets up and sits on Lincoln's lap. She grinds her pussy on Lincoln's log, until she grips it and slides it into her folds.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yes... I want every last inch of you inside me." (gyrates her hips)

(Ronnie Anne sinks her pussy onto Lincoln's waist, taking him all the way in.)

**Lincoln: **"Start talking dirty to me. Let's spice things up."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Okay, you white-haired prick! Fuck me!"

**Lincoln: **"Now that's more like it, you latino slut!"

(Lincoln starts pounding away at Ronnie Anne's pussy, as the two make out with each other.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, yeah! Take it all, Ronalda!"

**Ronnie Anne: **(squeals) "I'm gonna squirt, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"This early, huh?"

(Ronnie Anne squirts on Lincoln's log.)

**Lincoln: **"Don't you worry, babe. I can hold it even longer than you…"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Alright, let's go!"

(Lincoln pounds Ronnie Anne's pussy even faster, as she kisses him. Lincoln squeezes Ronnie Anne's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"You love getting pounded, don't you?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"I do! Please pound me more! You're so deep inside me!"

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "I'm gonna bust all my nut!"

(Hugging Ronnie Anne tightly, Lincoln lets all of his semen loose inside of her. The two moan in joy, as Lincoln pulls out of Ronnie Anne.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"That was amazing… I really underestimated you, Linky..."

**Lincoln: **"Glad to make your first time one to remember, Nie-Nie…"

(Ronnie Anne snuggles up with Lincoln as the two take a little nap, while their respective mothers cherish the sight.)

**Maria: **"Let's leave them like this… I don't want to disturb them."

**Rita: **"Agreed. They're so cute together." (pulls her phone out) "I'm getting a picture of this."

(Rita takes the photo, as she and Maria head into the former's room. Just then, Bobby and Lori come downstairs, still in their adult forms.)

**Lori: **"Aww, look there, Bobby…" (points to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

**Bobby: **"Aw, it looks like Ronnie and Lincoln hit it off. Just like how we did.".

**Lori: **"Say, have you ever thought of doing it with Ronnie Anne?"

**Bobby: **"No, I haven't before."

**Lori: **"Well, now that she's older, it's worth a shot, right?"

**Bobby: **"Yep. I guess. So, what do you wanna do now, babe?"

**Lori: **"You bang Ronnie Anne, and I'll bang Lincoln."

**Bobby: **"While they're napping?"

(Lori sighs, as she shakes Lincoln and Ronnie Anne lightly on the shoulders.)

**Lori: **"Wakey wakey, guys…"

**Lincoln: **"Huh? Oh, hey, Lori…"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Hey, Bobby…"

**Bobby: **"We were wondering if you were interested in some relationship experimentation…"

**Lincoln: **"What does that mean?"

**Lori: **"We are gonna have sex with our own siblings, i.e. you and Ronnie Anne."

**Lincoln: **"We just got done with our session…"

**Ronnie Anne: **"And nap."

**Lori: **"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Besides, Ronnie Anne, don't you wanna know how you're like with other men? No offense, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"None taken. I love doing it with other women."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Alright, fine..."

**Lori: **"Gladly…"

(Lori sits down in the recliner with her legs spread wide, waving her finger to beckon Lincoln to come to her. She pulls down the knob to sit her legs up. Lincoln goes to her and slides his log into Lori's pussy.)

**Lori: **"Oh, yeah… That's what Mama wants…"

(Bobby lays on the couch with his cock in the air, he motions his head to Ronnie Anne to tell her to come to him. She puts her pussy onto Bobby's log.)

**Bobby: **"Oh, hell yeah… It just slid right in. You must get wet so easily, huh, sis?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Kinda, yes."

(The two (adult) Loud and Santiago boys begin to pound their older/younger sisters.)

**Lincoln: **"So familiar, yet still so satisfying to pound after each time…"

**Lori: **"It is, Linky-poo…"

**Bobby: **"Yeesh, you're tight in here, Nie-Nie. You're grabbing all around my churro from the inside."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yep… This is the first time you and I did it…"

(Bobby starts playing with Ronnie Anne's nipples, making her bite her lip in ecstasy.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yeah, do away on my nipples, bro…"

**Bobby: **(half-lidded) "Gonna treat myself to some of your natural milk…"

**Ronnie Anne: **"No, wait! I'm still really sensit-"

(Bobby starts sucking on Ronnie Anne's breasts, much to her internal chagrin and her external pleasure.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(moaning) "Something's gonna leak out of my chest…"

(Milk begins to squirt out of Ronnie Anne's breasts, as Bobby slurps some up.)

**Bobby: **"Tasty milk you got, Ronnie Anne… Here, have a taste."

(Bobby pushes Ronnie Anne's left breast up to her mouth. She then sucks on her nipple, allowing her to drink some of her milk.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Mmm… That's really good. So this is the perk of having big juicy breasts?"

**Lori: **"Yep. And we entice our male lovers with these big sweaty tits…" (shakes them at Lincoln, who grabs them)

(Lincoln licks around Lori's left nipple, then sucks on it while he squeezes her breasts, making Lori moan in joy.)

**Lori: **(ruffles Lincoln's hair) "Drink up…"

(Soon, Lincoln climaxes inside of Lori, with his cum leaking out of her vagina. At the same time, Bobby ejacuates into Ronnie Anne's pussy.)

**Bobby: **"So, Nie-Nie, how was it?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"That was great, Bobby…"

(Lincoln pulls out of Lori and Ronnie Anne gets off of Bobby, as they get back to their spots on the couch for their nap.)

**Bobby: **(yawns) "I could go for some shuteye too. How about you, babe?"

**Lori: **"I'm down again."

(Lori and Bobby go to the couch and join their younger, albeit older, siblings on the couch as the four of them all take a nap snuggled up against each other for the night.)


	24. Benny and Maggie’s Visit

(The next morning, in Luna and Luan's room, the former is on a beanbag tuning her electric guitar while the latter is sitting on her bed, calling someone on her phone.)

**Luan: **"Hey? This is Luan." (indistinct chatter) "I know, it's been a while since we've talked. Say, there's something I want to do with you and my brother." (indistinct chatter) "Okay, great, it's a date! What is it? Let me tell you..."

**Luna: **(confused) "Dude… Who are you talking to?"

**Luan: **"I'm talking to an old boyfriend of mine, Luna…"

**Luna: **"Oh, okay, okay."

**Luan: **"So… When do you wanna drop by?" (indistinct chatter) "You're on your way now? And you're bringing a friend along, too? That's perfect! Great, I'll let him know! See ya!" (hangs up; squeals)

**Luna: **"You're excited, aren't you, Luan?"

**Luan: **"Fuck yeah! Today, it's gonna be me, Lincoln, Benny, and Maggie going at it."

**Luna: **"Alright, sis. Look at you! Taking it to the next level!"

**Luan: **"I gotta tell Lincoln!" (runs off)

(Downstairs, Lincoln, Lori, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby are still napping on the couch. The two girls are the ones to awaken first.)

**Lori: **(yawns) "What a great nap…"

**Ronnie Anne: **(looks at the clock) "More like a good night's sleep. It's already Wednesday."

**Lori: **"Hmm… I bet our two favorite men would like some breakfast from their two favorite gals."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yep. Let's head to the kitchen."

(Lori and Ronnie Anne go into the kitchen, putting on aprons and chef hats. They gather the materials needed for various breakfast items. The other siblings, who are naked and in their adult forms, walk downstairs, as well as a nude Rita, Lynn Sr. and Maria.)

**Lana: **"Aw, look there. Lincoln and Bobby fell asleep."

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "What time is it?"

**Lori: **"Breakfast time! Whoever wants something…"

**Ronnie Anne: "**We'll cook it!"

**Lincoln: **"Aw, sweet! I'll take pancakes!"

(The rest of the Louds and the two Santiagos take their order, as Lori and Ronnie Anne get to work.)

**Lola: **"How come sausage's on the menu? We _already _got a great one here…" (grips Lincoln's log)

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "Like I haven't heard that one before…"

**Maria: **"So, you guys sometimes go all natural indoors?"

**Rita: **"Oh, yes. As long as the doors and windows closed, I'll let my kids get naked.'

**Lori: **"Dig in, everyone! Food's ready!"

(Lori and Ronnie Anne pass the plates around the table, as everyone begins eating their breakfast. Lincoln and Bobby find their pancakes in the shape of hearts.)

**Lincoln: **"I see you went all special with our pancakes. Compliments to the two sexy chefs here."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Aw, thanks, Lincoln…"

(Licking her lips, Luan drops her fork again.)

**Luan: **(feigning) "Aw, there goes the fork again. I might as well get it."

(Luan underneath the table to get her fork and looks at Lincoln's hard cock.)

**Luan: **"Time for a second helping of my morning sausage…"

(Furrowing his brow in curiosity, Lincoln looks under the table at his seat and sees Luan on all fours.)

**Luan: **"Shhh….. Let me have it..."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, fine. Make it quick."

(Luan sucks on Lincoln's cock, while he's eating his breakfast. He sprawls his limbs out, enjoying Luan's mouth. After five minutes, Luan pulls away.)

**Luan: **"You're so good…"

(Luan goes back to her seat. Lincoln continues to eat his breakfast.)

**Luan: **"Linc, some friends of mine are coming over today, and we need you for something."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Suddenly, the doorbell rings.)

**Luan: **"Ooh! That's probably them now."

(Luan gets up and puts on a yellow bathrobe, as she heads to the door. She opens it to reveal Benny and Maggie.)

**Luan: **"Aw, Benny, Maggie, you're here! Come in!"

**Benny: **"So, what do you have for us in store?"

**Maggie: **"And why am I here?"

**Luan: **"I need you for something. Go wait upstairs."

(Benny and Maggie walk inside and up the stairs, then wait in the hallway. Closing the door, Luan heads back to the kitchen and taps Lincoln's shoulder.)

**Luan: **"Benny and Maggie are here, Linc. They're upstairs."

**Lincoln: **"Be up in a sec. I gotta finish my food first."

**Luan: **(sighs) "You can take it to go. Come on."

(Lincoln takes his plate, knife, and fork as he goes with Luan upstairs. Luan opens the door to her room to show Benny and Maggie.)

**Luan: **"Lincoln, I would like to introduce you to Benny and Maggie."

**Lincoln: **"Hello, there." (to Luan) "Say… Wasn't Maggie that girl that I almost ruined her party?"

**Maggie: **"Yeah. Thanks a lot, asshole."

**Lincoln: **"Kinda remind me a bit of Fiona with her grudge… Looks like I'm gonna have to do what I did with her with you to change your mind."

**Maggie: **"Which is?"

**Luan:** (returns with two aging serums) "For good measure, take everything off and drink this…" (hands one vial to Maggie and the other to Benny)

**Maggie: **(blushing) "You better be right about this."

**Luan: **"Would your own best friend ever lie to you?"

(Benny and Maggie both remove their clothes until they're naked, then gulp the vials in their hands.)

**Benny: **"Luan, what was in that thing?"

(Maggie and Benny begin to grow taller, both grown curvy and muscular assets, and their private parts grow much bigger.)

**Benny: **"I look great!"

**Maggie: **(touches her breasts; groans) "Like they weren't big enough already…"

**Luan: **"No, no. That's a good thing, Maggie… You're the perfect fit for being our milking cow."

**Maggie: **"Your what?!"

(Luan puts a horn headband on Maggie's head and puts a cowbell around her neck.)

**Lincoln: **"Now just get on your hands and knees, and stay that way…"

(Maggie does so, as Luan gets two pitchers and places them directly underneath her breasts.

her breasts.)

**Luan: **"Now, Farmer Ben…" (puts farm hat on Benny's head) "Could you be a dear and get some milk?" (points to Maggie)

**Benny: **"Can do…"

(Benny goes to Maggie and squeezes her breasts tightly, as milk comes out and drop into each of the pitchers.)

**Luan: **(to Lincoln; half-lidded) "And as for you…"

(Luan wraps one arm around Lincoln's neck and makes out with him. She also strokes his cock to make it erect once more.)

**Luan: **"I'm gonna give you the best milking experience a cowgirl like me can provide…"

(Lincoln sits on a beanbag, as he strokes his cock. Luan kneels down in front of him and envelops his cock in between her breasts, titfucking him.)

**Luan: **"This is _the _way to churn butter from my noble white steed…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Rub those juicy tits on my log…"

(Luan is now licking the tip of Lincoln's log while she's titfucking him, making him moan in happiness.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Luan!"

(Luan then sucks on Lincoln's tip, driving him over the sexual edge.)

**Luan: **"I need to get all of your cream out." (to Benny) "How are you doing with the milking?"

**Benny: **"Doing great, Luan." (to Maggie) "Moo for me, cow!"

(Maggie reluctantly moos, as Benny gets more milk from her breasts. Looking down at his limp cock and then at Maggie, a sly smirk forms on Benny's face.)

**Benny: **"Your farm master commands you to take my whole cock in your mouth…"

**Maggie: **"Wait, what are you-"

(Before Maggie can finish her sentence, Benny shoves his cock in her mouth. Despite her muffled protests, Benny keeps making Maggie deepthroat him.)

**Benny: **"Suck it, you dark whore!"

(Lincoln cums over Luan's breasts; she scoops some up with her fingers and licks them, savoring the taste.)

**Luan: **"Ah… The best kind of dairy… Lincoln Cream…"

**Lincoln: **"Happy to help."

(Luan puts a cowboy hat on, as she hovers over her brother's log.)

**Luan: **"Time for this cowgirl to give the best cowgirl of your life…"

(Luan sets her pussy on Lincoln's log, as he grips her butt.)

**Lincoln: **"Time for the bull ride of a lifetime…"

(Luan happily rides Lincoln's stick, as she makes out with him. Benny is getting sucked by Maggie.)

**Benny: **"You like that sausage, don't you, you fucking slut?!"

(Maggie nods for yes as she continues to suck on Benny's penis. She grips on Benny's balls, making him cum into her throat. She drinks it, as Benny pulls away.)

**Benny: **"How'd you like it?"

**Maggie: **"It was fine, I guess…"

(Benny looks down to see that both pitchers are filled to the brim with Maggie's breastmilk.)

**Benny: **(to Luan) "Hey, honey! I'm done with the milking!"

**Luan: **"Alright, I need you to keep Bessie occupied here, so start pounding that ass!"

(Benny rams his cock into Maggie's anus, making her scream in surprise. He thrusts into Maggie's pussy as she moans. Luan continues to ride Lincoln's log.)

**Luan: **"Oh, yeah! Oh yeah! Pound me!"

(Lincoln claws into Luan's hips and ravages her viciously, leaving her making only mere gasps from immense pleasure.)

**Luan: **"Aw, yeah! You're the Wicked Loud of the West!"

(Lincoln cums into Luan's pussy, as she smothers him with her breasts.)

**Luan: **"Now, whaddaya say we help Farmer Ben with good ol' Bessie?"

**Lincoln: **"You got it, Cowgirl Luan!"

(Lincoln and Luan go over to Benny, who is still pounding Maggie.)

**Benny: **"Take this cock, Maggie! "

**Lincoln: **"Now, she's gonna be taking two..."

(Lincoln moves the pitchers to the side, then goes underneath Maggie, shoving his cock into her pussy. He then takes the chance to fondle Maggie's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"For a gloomy girl, you sure have some great tits, Maggie!"

**Maggie: **"Yeah, thanks, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Seriously, what's it gonna take for you to forgive me?"

**Luan: **"Show her a good time, Lincoln!"

(Heeding Luan's words, he goes even deeper into Maggie's pussy, causing her tongue to stick out in delight and her eyes to roll back.)

**Maggie: **"Ah, yeah… Pound me, Lincoln..."

**Lincoln: **"Now you're getting it!"

(Lincoln lifts Maggie's body up, making her pussy getting fucked reverse cowgirl style.)

**Luan: **(to Benny) "You wanna do it?"

**Benny: **"You better believe it!"

(Luan leans against her and Luna's bunk bed, as Benny approaches her. He lifts her leg up and gets to work on penetrating her pussy.)

**Luan: **"Aw, yeah! Fuck me, Benny!"

**Benny: **"I've been waiting for this for a long time!"

(Benny begins to squeeze Luan's butt with his left hand and her breast with his right hand.)

**Luan: **"Yeah, feel around me!"

(Luan and Benny start kissing each other amidst their coitus. As for Lincoln and Maggie, the latter is in missionary position while the former is still banging her.)

**Maggie: **"I admit, Lincoln… You were kinda cute as a kid… But like this, you're so dreamy…"

**Lincoln: **"Figured the interior didn't really match the exterior…"

**Maggie: **"_Touche._"

(Lincoln then kisses on Maggie's neck, trailing down on her body with his kisses. She grabs Lincoln's face and kisses him.)

**Maggie: **"You're definite boyfriend material, Loud…"

**Lincoln: **"I get that a lot…" (chuckles)

(Lincoln hugs Maggie tightly and sits up, as he gives it all in his next few thrusts.)

**Lincoln: **"Here comes _my _milk!"

(Lincoln shoots his hot white cum into Maggie's womb, making her scream in joy. She cums shortly after onto Lincoln's log.)

**Maggie: **"Lincoln, I forgive you…" (kisses him passionately)

**Lincoln: **"Apology accepted… Just like Fiona…"

**Luan: **(in her head) "That's my Linc… Getting more ladies every day…"

(Lincoln pulls out of Maggie, as he lies on the floor and sighs in relief.)

**Benny: **(grunts) "I'm about to put out the fire in here!"

**Luan: **"Water's coming to extinguish it too!"

(Benny and Luan ejaculate simultaneously, as cum begins to overflow from their privates. Benny pulls out of Luan. and stumbles backwards, landing in a bean bag.)

**Luan: **"Whoo! That was fantastic, Ben-Ben!" (sighs) "I need to sit down…" (sits in another bean bag)

**Benny: **(wipes sweat off forehead) "Anyone else feeling parched?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep."

**Maggie: **"Same here."

**Luan: **"Good thing we have something to quench our thirst, courtesy of Bessie here…"

**Maggie: **(threatening) "Don't push your luck…"

(Luan grabs the two pitchers full of Maggie's breastmilk, setting them on the desk, then gets four mugs from the kitchen. Luan pours the four of them a mug of milk each. Lincoln and Maggie sit on the bottom bunk, as Luan hands each person a mug.)

**Luan: **"Drink up, crew. We've _all _earned this…"

(The four partake of their freshly squeezed beverages. After Luan takes a break from sipping, a stream of milk is visible above her lip.)

**Benny: **(chuckles) "Got milk, m'lady? Specifically, on your face?"

**Luan: **(looks in her phone's reflection) "Indeed, I do." (laughs)

**Lincoln: **"This is some real good stuff, Mags…"

**Maggie: **"Lincoln… Did you think my chest was too big for my age? Ya know, before this whole aging serum thing?"

**Lincoln: **"Your body's perfect the way it is. And that goes for your adult self too."

**Maggie: **(blushes) "Aw, thanks, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"No problem." (to Luan) "You know, we should share this milk with everyone else."

**Luan: **"Hmm… That depends on how much Maggie will be able to produce for…" (counts on her fingers) "Fourteen other people. Or eighteen, including us."

**Lincoln: **"We can all get milk from you girls in the family, thanks to those giant cans…"

**Luan: **"I'll make a note of that."

**Maggie: **(half-lidded; to Lincoln) "Ya know… I'm ready for round 2 when you are, big boy…"

**Lincoln: **"Alright! To my man cave, we go."

(Lincoln and Maggie hold hands as they walk out of the room, leaving only Luan and Benny.)

**Luan: **"Hmm… I want to have sex with you again too, Ben-Ben…"

**?: **"Me too…"

(Luan and Benny look over to see a nude adult Luna standing in the middle of the doorway.)

**Luan: **"You want in too, sis?"

**Luna: **"You bet, dudette! I haven't had cock since Sunday… Speaking of which, where's Linc?"

**Luan: **"He's with a friend of ours, Luna… You know Benny, right?"

**Luna: **"He's the guy you were crushing on during the whole L. Loud letter thing, right? And the guy who played Romeo in that play you were in a while back?"

**Benny: **"The same one."

**Luna: **"Okay, I want in on this."

(Luna and Luan both go to Benny and make out with him. He each grips both of their butts and breasts.)

**Benny: **"So smooth…"

**Luna: **"Thanks, sweetie… Lemme at that dick..."

(Luna grips Benny's log as she sucks on it, while Luan makes out with him some more.)

**Benny: **"Oh, yeah… This is great…"

(Meanwhile, in Lincoln's room, Maggie pushes Lincoln on the bed, as she lays on top of him and kisses him.)

**Maggie: **"Your body is so smooth, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Maggie…"

**Maggie: **"No problem…" (traces finger across chest)

**?: **"Can I get in on this action too?"

(Lincoln's bedroom door closes with a thud, revealing a nude adult Lucy as the culprit.)

**Lincoln: **"Emo _and _goth chicks? Hmm… I can make this work."

(Lucy grabs Lincoln's face and makes out with him. Maggie takes this as an opportunity to give Lincoln a blowjob.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Suck it, Maggie…"

**Lucy: **"Say, Linc. I have a friend who's into poetry too. You may already know her a little…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay. For now, make out with me with your tongue…"

**Lucy: **"With pleasure, my lord…"

(Lucy proceeds to French kiss Lincoln. As for Maggie, she is sucking and stroking Lincoln's cock at the same time.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Maggie, treat my log with special care…"

**Maggie: **"Of course I will, baby… And your balls are gonna get love too…"

(Maggie goes to Lincoln's balls and squeezes them tightly. Lucy rubs her right hand against Lincoln's abs, while he's caressing her buttocks.)

**Lincoln: **"Maggie, I'm about to shoot."

**Maggie: **"Good… I want every last drop to go down my throat…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Maggie's throat, as she wraps her arms around his hips and keeps her mouth down to his base. As she's slurping on his cock, she gulps down each load unleashed. She pulls away, with a mouthful of cum still.)

**Maggie: **(muffled) "You cum is so good…"

**Lucy: **"Hope you plan on sharing…"

(Lucy holds Maggie's head in place, as she starts making out with her. This is so Lincoln's jizz can be transferred between their mouths.)

**Lincoln: **"Smart, Lucy."

**Lucy: **"I've been waiting for another chance at your embrace, Lincoln…" (spreads her buttcheeks) "Please… Take me now…" (spreads vaginal lips)

**Lincoln: **"I'll be my honor…"

(Lincoln puts his log into Lucy's pussy, making her moan loudly. Resting on top of her back and groping her breasts, Lincoln starts pounding away.)

**Lucy: **"Aw, yeah! Wicked… Pound me away…"

(Maggie grabs Lincoln's face and kisses him all over.)

**Maggie: **"Wow, you're such a hunk, Lincoln. You got really amazing cheekbones..."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Maggie…" (blushes)

(Maggie sits on the end of the bed with her legs spread, allowing Lucy to eat her out. She moans in joy, as she rubs her own breasts.)

**Lucy: **"Maggie, you taste so good…"

**Maggie: **"Yeah, keep eating me out…"

**Lincoln: **"Goth and emo… I dunno which is better… I love both..."

(Lincoln cums into Lucy, while Maggie cums into Lucy's mouth. Meanwhile, it cuts back to Luna and Luan's room,)

**Luna: **"Say, Benny, lemme at that log inside me…"

**Benny: **"You got it, Luna…"

(Benny puts his log into Luna's asshole, while she's in missionary style on the floor. Luan is on her knees, while she makes out with Benny.)

**Luna: **"Your boyfriend's pretty rockin', sis…"

**Luan: **"Thanks, Luna…"

(Benny bangs Luna's asshole, while Luan kisses him deeply.)

**Luna: **"Bogus that Sam's missing out on this orgy…"

**Luan: **"Hey, she can join next time… For now, let's enjoy my boyfriend..."

(Luna leans up, as she and Luan both kiss Benny. He gropes on each of their breasts, making some droplets of milk leak from their nipples.)

**Luna: **"Sweet, sweet milk…" (pushes breasts to mouth and sucks her own nipples)

**Luan: **(pushes breasts to her mouth) "Mmm! This is good! Here, Benny, try some!"

(Luan holds her breasts up to Benny's face, letting him drink from them.)

**Benny: **"Great stuff! Like this!"

(After six powerful thrusts, Benny cums into Luna's asshole. He pulls out as cums leaks from her anus.)

**Luna: **"Thanks, Benny."

**Benny: **"No problem."

(Benny gets a ping from his phone as he checks it.)

**Benny: **"Ah, bummer. It's my mom. She said she's coming to pick me up now."

**Luan: **"Aw, man. This was fun while it lasted."

**Luna: **(gives Benny a de-aging serum) "Here you go, dude. This'll change you back."

(Benny drinks the de-aging serum, turning him back into a teen. He then dresses himself back up.)

**Benny: **"Till our paths cross again, ladies…"

(Benny leaves the room and goes out of the house. Back in Lincoln's room, Lincoln shoots his load into Maggie's womb again. She gets up.)

**Maggie: **"I think it's time for me to go. My mom probably wants to know where I'm at."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, leaving so soon?"

**Maggie: **"See you next time." (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

**Lincoln: **"Wait a sec. Here, drink this." (hands her a de-aging serum) "This'll change you back."

(Maggie drinks the serum, turning her back to normal. She goes to Luan's room and gets dressed as she leaves the house.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "You know what? I'm gonna take a nap."

**Lucy: **"Me too…"

(Lincoln stretches as he lays on his bed; he falls asleep with Lucy, snuggling with him.)


	25. Full of Surprises

ONE HOUR LATER…

(Lincoln wakes up and stretches his body. He looks to his left to see that Lucy is gone.)

**Lincoln: **"Huh, I wonder where she went off to."

(Lincoln gets up and grabs a de-aging serum from Lisa's room. He drinks it and turns back into an 11 year old. He gets dressed in his normal clothes and leaves his room.)

**Lincoln: **"Guess I could get some lunch while I'm up and at it."

(Lincoln slides down the banister and lands on the floor. He goes into the kitchen to make him a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. After getting the jug of milk from the fridge, Lincoln closes it, unaware that his sisters in their adult forms were standing behind it.)

**Lily: **"Hi, Linky!"

**Lincoln: **(startled; stumbles back) "JESUS!"

**Leni: **"Sorry. Did we scare you?"

**Lincoln: **"More like give me a heart attack!"

**Lisa: **"_That _can be remedied right now, if you wish…" (pulls out a pair of defibrillators and charges them up) "Clear!" (approaches Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"No, no. I'm fine. I'm about to eat my sandwich and have some milk."

**Lola: **"It isn't that grody PB and sauerkraut, is it?"

**Lincoln: **"The same one, sis."

**Lily: **"It isn't really that bad. Don't knock it till you try it, gals."

**Lana: **"I've eaten some gross stuff, but THAT, I will never eat!"

(Lincoln bites into part of his sandwich. He then gives one half of it to Lily, who also seems to enjoy the taste.)

**Lily: **"See, it's good."

**Lola: **"No! You put jelly with peanut butter, you put chocolate with peanut butter, but sauerkraut?! Hell. No!"

(Lily tears off part of her sandwich and stuffs it into Lola's mouth. She unintentionally swallows it.)

**Lily: **"How was it?"

**Lola: **(gags; bitterly) "I can taste all the sauerkraut..."

(Lola rushes to the trash can and proceeds to barf out the sandwich fragment she ate.)

**Lily: **(scoffs) "Such a drama queen sometimes, Lola…"

**Lincoln: **"Anyway, is there anything you girls need?"

**Lynn: **"We just wanna see what our favorite boy's up to…"

**Leni: **"Oh, and we want to show you a little something we and the other sisters made…"

**Lincoln: **"Show me what?"

(Leni pulls out a book from behind her back and hands it to Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"A book?"

**Leni: **"Open it, Linky…" (singy-songy) "It's really special…"

(Lincoln opens the book and it's a bunch of photos of all the good times Lincoln had with each Loud sister, in addition to some of their friends and his other relatives. Lincoln cries tears of joy.)

**Lincoln: **"Girls, I don't know what to say… I mean, I don't have anything to give to any of you that can stack up to this..."

**Lola: **"Aw, that means a lot, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Thank you girls so much!"

**Leni: **"Of course you have something just as wonderful to give us, Linky…" (cups his groin) "Right here…" (puts hand over his chest) "And here…"

**Lincoln: **"In addition, you girls all have something amazing for me…" (squeezes her butt) "Here…" (place hands on her vagina and asshole) Here…" (squeezes her breasts) "And especially, here…"

(Leni kneels down and kisses Lincoln on the lips.)

**Leni: **"I love you…"

**Lincoln: **"I love you guys too…"

**Lynn: **(gives Lincoln an aging serum) "Here. Drink up."

(Lincoln drinks his serum, turning him back to an adult. Lynn hands him his adult clothes as he puts them on.)

**Lincoln: **"Seriously, thanks for this."

**Lana: **"Anytime, buddy."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Hey, kids." (comes in the kitchen with Maria and Rita) "The three of us are heading to the grocery store. You guys need anything?"

**Lincoln: **"Pick up some more bread, peanut butter, jelly, and sauerkraut for me."

**Lori: **"I'll take some bean chips."

**Lisa: **"So you can unleash your noxious gas everywhere?"

**Lori: **"I'm not gassy!"

**Lynn: **"Yes, you are. You fart as much as Lily."

**Lily: **(scoffs) "You're not one to talk either, Lynn..."

**Lola: **"Yeah! You're just as bad as Lori with _your _gas problem."

**Lincoln: **"Now, now… Let's just say that all three of them stink. No offense."

**Lola: **"Hey!"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Settle down, kids. We'll be back soon."

**Rita: **"Behave yourselves while we're gone…"

(The Loud parents, and Maria Santiago, head out of the house and drive off in Vanzilla.)

**Lisa: **"So, big bro, what do you wanna do now?"

**Lincoln: **"That, I don't know yet."

(Lincoln feels his pants being pulled down; he looks down to see Lola kneeling in front of him, gripping his pants.)

**Lola: **"Well, _I_ know what I wanna do…"

(Lola pulls Lincoln's pants down and pulls his member out from the fly in his boxers. She starts stroking it and licking the tip of it.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…"

**Lola: **"I got a surprise for you tomorrow from yours truly."

**Lincoln: **"Can't wait…"

(Lola pulls down Lincoln's underwear and starts sucking on his balls while stroking his cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…"

(Leni begins to smooch Lincoln, while Lana removes his shirt. Afterwards, Lana and Leni rub their hands against Lincoln's torso, while Lana is licking his left nipple and Leni's still kissing him.)

**Leni: **"I forgot how buff you were, Linky…"

(Letting go of Lincoln's cock, Lola pulls off her pink t-shirt and undoes her bra, leaving her topless. She then envelops Lincoln's log in her bosom, proceeding to titfuck him.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, use those warm boobs to rub on my log!"

(Lana continues to lick Lincoln's nipples while Leni removes her shirt and undoes her bra, as she smothers Lincoln's face with her breasts.)

**Leni: **"Motorboat my boobies, Linky…"

(Lincoln motorboats Leni's breasts, while Lana lightly bites on Lincoln's neck.)

**Lincoln: **"Did you just give me a hickey, Lans?"

**Lana: **"Is that what it's called?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep." (looks at the mark) "It's called a hickey, sis."

(Lincoln cums down Lola's throat. She pulls away as she kicks her heels off and removes her pants and panties.)

**Lola: **"I've been waiting on you since the spa day…"

**Lynn: **"I'm gonna see what Luna's up to. Come on, Lily. You too, Lisa."

(Lynn, Lisa, and Lily leave the kitchen. Lola grips Lincoln's log, as she puts it in her pussy; she holds onto the top of the fridge, and Lincoln grips her butt.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Pound me! Make this pussy squirt!"

**Lincoln: **"So wet, Lola!"

**Leni: **"Don't forget about us, Linky…"

(Lana kisses Lincoln on the lips, while Leni licks around his right ear.)

**Lincoln: **(shudders) "Oh, I see you did my ear, Leni…" (to Lana) "Kiss me deep…"

(Lana goes deeper in Lincoln's mouth, while Leni licks his earlobe and he continues to pound Lola's pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"I feel a huge one coming!"

**Lola: **"Let it out, Linky! Fill me like a Bluebell Scout cream puff!"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Lola's pussy. As she gets off of him, Lincoln aims his cock towards her and starts spraying jizz all over her body.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah... Sweet cream…" (licks some) "Tasty."

**Lincoln: **"Oops. It seems I got some in your hair."

**Lola: **"It's okay. I can use the shower." (getting an idea; taking Lincoln's hand) "Come with me."

(Lola hurries upstairs with Lincoln in tow.)

**Lana: **"Aw, man! Lola's just gonna hog Lincoln for the rest of the day…"

**Leni: **"Come on, Lana… It's not that bad… We can still have fun without Linky…"

**Lana: **"Oh, yeah! Lori's boyfriend is still here!"

**Leni: **"Oh, right. Bobby. I'm sure Lori won't mind if we borrow him."

(Lana and Leni both head to the latter's room to find Lori and Bobby doing it on her bed.)

**Lori: **"Hey! Get out! I had him first!"

**Lana: **"But we want him too! There's plenty of him to share…"

**Bobby: **"Yeah, babe… I can't bang just you and Ronnie Anne…"

**Lori: **(groans) "Fine…"

(In Lola's room, Lincoln is sitting on her bed.)

**Lola: **"You sit right there, Linky…"

(Lola lies down on the floor on her back, as she starts fondling her breasts and fingering her pussy.)

**Lola: **"Start jacking off so you can shower me in your yummy yogurt… And keep your eyes on me the whole time."

(Lincoln grips his log and starts stroking it.)

**Lola: **"There you go… Just like that…"

(Lincoln starts to go faster with his log.)

**Lola: **"Hang on. I wanna try something."

(Lola raises her feet up and moves them towards Lincoln's log. She rubs his log with her feet and cum shoots out of it, covering them.)

**Lola: **"Get out as much as you can and get to coating me."

(Lincoln jerks off even harder and faster than before as he shoots his massive stream of cum all over Lola's body. He grunts as he falls on the bed back first.)

**Lola: **(licks some cum around her mouth) "Great job, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"So… You're not mad at all about being all messy?"

**Lola: **"Nah. I'm good, as long it's your cum, I'm satisfied."

**Lincoln: **(smiles) "Great."

**Lola: **"So, I have a question. What is dry humping?"

**Lincoln: **"It means I don't put my dick inside of you. It's pretty much rubbing against your body."

**Lola: **"And I don't put my pussy inside you?"

**Lincoln: **"Exactly. So, you wanna try it?"

**Lola: **"Sure."

(Lola sits on Lincoln's lap, facing his front, but she's not rubbing her pussy against his log.)

**Lola: **"Like this?"

(Lincoln holds Lola close to him by her boobs, as he starts rubbing his cock in between her buttcheeks.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah… This feels good… I'm already so wet…"

**Lincoln: **"God, I just want to pound one of your holes senseless right now…"

(Despite that, Lincoln keeps dry humping Lola's buttocks. She plants her hands on his chest, keeping him down on her bed.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah! Keep going!"

(After a couple more thrusts, Lincoln cums again, as his jizz covers Lola's back and buttcheeks. She squirts her vaginal fluids all over Lincoln's stomach and pecs.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, fuck yeah…"

**Lola: **(smells herself and Lincoln) "OK, now we need _actual _showers. What do you say we take one together, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"You got it!"

(Lola eagerly takes Lincoln's hand, as they head into the bathroom. Back in Lori and Leni's room, the two aforementioned sisters, and Lana, are in the downward duck position near the head of Lori's bed. Bobby is kneeling behind them on the bed, stroking his cock firmly.)

**Bobby: **"Hmm… Which lucky Loud lady shall I pound first?"

(Bobby decides on doing Lana first, who is in between Lori on the left and Leni on the right. While he's fucking Lana's asshole, Bobby uses his hands to vigorously finger Lori and Leni's vaginas.)

**Lana, Lori, and Leni: **"OH, BOBBY!" (moan happily)

**Bobby: **"Oh, girls!"

**Lori: **"Stick those fingers in more!"

**Leni: **"Don't stop just there! Put your whole hand in us!"

(With that, Bobby proceeds to fist Lori and Leni's vaginas while he's fucking Lana.)

**Lana: **"Oh, hell yeah! Now, I see why Lori chose you as a boyfriend..."

**Bobby: **"Yep, it was a great thing we did it with each other."

(Bobby goes all the way in deep, pumping Lana with his Latino cream. His fists make Lori and Leni squirt out their own sauces.)

**Lori: **"Oh, Bobby, your fingers are the bomb…"

**Bobby: **"Thanks, babe… You too, babes..."

(Bobby lies on his back, as Leni straddles him. She spreads her pussy and slides his cock into it, as she starts riding him cowgirl style.)

**Leni: **"Oh, yeah! Your dark log is so good!"

**Bobby: **"Thanks, Leni!"

(Lori sits on Bobby's face, letting him eat her out. Lana sucks on his balls amidst his sex with Leni.)

**Lori: **"Eat my pussy, Bobby!"

**Lana: **"Bet Lola's having a great time with Linc right now…"

(Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Lola is running the water so it can get hotter. Once she feels that the water is hot enough, based off of putting her hand under the bathtub faucet, she pulls up on the faucet's knob to activate the showerhead. She steps into the bathtub, pulling Lincoln into the tub with her.)

**Lola: **"I'll help clean you off first, Linky…"

(Lola lathers up one of the washing towels with soap, then rubs it against Lincoln's face to clean it.)

**Lola: **"You got some gunk on your face…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, I know. Just be careful around the eyes…"

(Lola cleans around Lincoln's face to get rid of the cum. When she's done, she moves down to his neck and chest.)

**Lola: **"You got a lot of it on your chest, hon."

(Following the cleansing of Lincoln's torso, Lola squats down and observes the messiness of Lincoln's groin.)

**Lola: **"Tsk, tsk, tsk… The dirtiest part of a man's body…"

(Lola uses the soap to clean his log, she aims the showerhead to clean the soap off his log, causing him to yelp in surprise.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn, that's hot! And I don't mean you!"

**Lola: **"Oops, sorry. I'll help cool your cock down…"

(Holding onto Lincoln's hips, Lola takes part of his cock into her mouth, proceeding to suck on it.)

**Lincoln: **"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

(Lola gives Lincoln a thumbs up as confirmation, while she sucks on more of Lincoln's cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah… Your throat feels so good, Lolly-Pop…"

(Lola licks around his cock from the inside, making him moan. However, he doesn't cum.)

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "Looks like I'm all tapped out for the day…"

**Lola: **"Bummer… At least I can still partake of my favorite slab of meat…"

(Lola resumes her deepthroating, as her hands slither down to Lincoln's balls and caress them.)

**Lola: **"Your grapes are always the best!"

(Lola moves Lincoln's balls around, making him moan europhically.)

**Lincoln: **"Holy shit… You are so sexy…"

(Lola then feels that Lincoln's dick and balls are twitching.)

**Lola: **"Turns out you have just one load left for today, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Alright! Let it rip!"

(Lincoln shoots his load down Lola's throat.)

**Lincoln: **"Now _that's _my last load."

(After slurping away at his cock to consume any excess cum, Lola pulls away with saliva covering her lips and Lincoln's log.)

**Lola: **(licks her lips; seductively) "Now, could you clean me off, sweetheart? I've been a _very _dirty girl today…"

**Lincoln: **"More than happy to, baby…"

**Lola: **"But clean me with just your hands…"

(Heeding her directions, Lincoln pours soap on his hands and rubs them on Lola's breasts first.)

**Lola: **"Squeeze my melons, Linky-poo…"

(Lincoln uses his hands to move Lola's breasts around, squeezing and kneading them as he pleased.)

**Lincoln: **"You could make some moolah on the side doing live-cam shows… But I dunno how you would feel about that…"

**Lola: **"Hmm… Good idea, but I'm gonna stick with doing pageants, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"But you should… Don't tell the others, but your curvy body is the best, by far…"

**Lola: **(chuckles) "Oh, stop it. You're too kind for your own good…"

(Lincoln moves on to Lola's stomach and her nethers. He rubs Lola's pussy with his soapy hands, making Lola giggle.)

**Lola: **"That tickles, Linky…"

(Lincoln aims the showerhead at Lola's nethers, making her scream in surprise.)

**Lola: **"Ow, that burns!"

**Lincoln: **"Now you know how I felt. But, I'll make it up to you the same way you did for me…"

(Lincoln gets on his knees, lifts Lola's right leg up, and starts licking her vagina, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah… Eat my pussy..."

(Lincoln starts sucking at Lola's clitoris, then snakes his tongue deeper inside of her.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm… You taste so sweet…"

**Lola: **"Hurry, Linky, I got a lot of cum to squirt…"

(Lincoln goes deeper, as Lola cums in Lincoln's mouth. After some more licking, Lincoln stands up.)

**Lincoln: **"You wanna know how your very own pussy tastes?"

**Lola: **"Certainly…"

(Lincoln tongue wrestles with Lola, letting her taste her vaginal fluids from his tongue.)

**Lola: **"So good!"

**Lincoln: **"You do taste so good…"

(Lola turns off the water, as she and Lincoln step out of the shower and dry off with their respective towels.)

**Lola: **"That was great, Linky…" (kisses him on the lips) "Thanks for the washing…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… On an unrelated note, what'd you _really _think of PB and S?"

**Lola: **"I guess it was okay…" (in her head) "Bleh, it was fucking disgusting!"

**Lincoln: **"Didn't really like the sauerkraut part, huh? I'll understand… It's an acquired taste…"

**Lola: **"Yeah… You know what time it is?"

**Lincoln: **(looks at bathroom clock) "It's 5:00, I think. Hand clocks always confuse me..."

**Lola: **"I think Mom, Dad, and Ms. Santiago are gonna be home soon with groceries."

(Lincoln and Lola come out of the bathroom with towels around their bodies.)

**Lincoln: **"After you get dressed, round up the others downstairs."

**Lola: **"You got it, sweetcakes."

(Lincoln is about to go to his room to get dressed, but Lola stops him.)

**Lola: **"Hey, you wanna watch me get dressed?"

**Lincoln: **(sighs) "Sure. But let me get my stuff, too."

(After Lincoln gathers his clothes, he heads into Lola and Lana's room to see the former sitting naked at the end of her bed, with her garments to the right of her.)

**Lola: **"Just sit there and relax…"

(As Lincoln sits on the bed, Lola begins to pick up her underwear, which is a strapless magenta two-piece. Standing up, she slips on her panties. Then, she slips on the bra over her head, but struggles to get it over her breasts.)

**Lola: **"Linky, can you help me with this?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, sure thing."

(Lincoln helps with Lola's bra as he puts it on her properly. When it's on, her boobs jiggle around in her bra.)

**Lincoln: **"So bouncy…" (shakes Lola from behind, making her breasts jiggle)

**Lola: **"Oh, Linky… You're too playful…"

(Lincoln sits back down, as Lola poses seductively to him. She turns around, squats down, and twerks her ass for Lincoln.)

**Lola: **"I gotta know, Linky… How do you like your booties?"

**Lincoln: **"Love them, sis."

(Lola puts on her skinny jeans and pink heels. She puts her small pink crop top.)

**Lola: **"How do I look?"

**Lincoln: **"Really great."

**Lola: **(smiles) "Thanks." (sits on her bed next to Lincoln) "Your turn to get dressed."

**Lincoln: **"Wait, you're gonna watch me?"

**Lola: **"Yes, sir!"

(Lincoln starts by putting on his white briefs. Lola trails her finger on his chest.)

**Lola: **(giggles) "Must have a hard time fitting your whole package in your underwear everyday, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, ever since we turned into adults, we've had to order clothes three times our normal size. Loose underwear is pretty hard to come by, so my bulge just ends up showing no matter what I wear."

**Lola: **"I see that."

(Lincoln puts on a pair of white socks and his blue pants, in addition to his white sneakers. Finally, he puts on his orange polo shirt.)

**Lincoln: **"There."

**Lola: **"Eeee! You look great!"

**Lincoln: **"But it's the same thing I've been wearing every other day."

**Lola: **"Exactly! Never change, Linky…" (hugs him) "Never change…"

**Lincoln: **"It's a deal, my sweet Lolly-Pop…"

**Rita: **(from downstairs) "Kids, we're home!"

**Lola: **(calling out) "Hey, guys! They're back!"

(The Loud and Santiago kids all hurry downstairs to Maria, Lynn Sr., and Rita, who got bags in their hands.)

**Maria: **"Hey, kids. We're back from the store."

**Lynn Sr.: **"And we got the stuff for our dinner."

**Lori: **"Oh, what are we having?"

**Rita: **"We're having tacos tonight."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Alright!"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Dinner will be ready in an hour."

(As Ronnie Anne sits on the couch, Lincoln sits right beside her.)

**Lincoln: **"How's that Sid girl you hang out with?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"She and her family had to move out too. But they ended up staying with one of her grandparents, away from the rest of my familia."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, I do want to meet Sid and her family again sometime."

(Ronnie Anne takes out her phone and shows Lincoln a photo of them.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"We had the same thing you and Clyde have… A friendship so close, we could be siblings."

(Just then, Ronnie Anne's phone rings with a camera symbol visible on-screen.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(turns phone around) "Ooh! That must be Sid right now, with videochat."

**Lincoln: **"What's she gonna say when she sees you're an adult?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Shit, you're right. Get some of those beakers of the antidote in here."

(Lincoln goes upstairs and comes back with two de-aging serums, along with his and Ronnie Anne's kid clothes. They drink their vials and get dressed, still allowing Ronnie Anne time to accept Sid's call.)

**Sid: **"Hi, Ronnie! Whatcha doing?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Crashing at Lincoln's place with my mom and Bobby until we can go back home."

**Lincoln: **"Hi, Sid!" (waves to the phone camera)

**Sid: **"Hey, Lincoln!" (waves back) "Grandma's house isn't as great as I thought it would be, what with all the cats she has just lying around, and hairballs being everywhere…"

**Lincoln: **"Hey, if you think that's bad, try staying with my aunt Ruth."

**Sid: **(shivers with disgust) "_This _is why I don't like cats. I can't even go near any without feeling squeamish. And the alley cats near the apartment don't make the situation any better."

**Lincoln: **"Say, I never met _your_ family. What are they like?"

**Sid: **"Just a minute. I'll get them." (goes off screen) "Mom, Dad, Adelaide!"

**Becca: **"We're coming, Sidney!"

**Ronnie Anne: **"You're gonna love 'em, Linc."

(Sid comes back with Becca, Stanley, and Adelaide.)

**Adelaide: **"Sid, who's the guy with the white hair next to Ronnie Anne?"

**Sid: **"Oh, guys, that's Ronnie Anne's other best friend, Lincoln. Back when she used to live in Royal Woods."

**Lincoln: **"Hey!" (waves to the screen)

**Sid: **"And Lincoln, this is Adelaide, my little sister, and my parents, Becca and Stanley."

**Becca and Stanley: **"Hi, Lincoln!"

**Adelaide: **"Hello!"

**Sid: **"What have you two been up to since the whole bug incident?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"It's been pretty great, actually… Pretty great, indeed…"

**Adelaide: **"Whatcha guys do?"

**Ronnie Anne: **(nervously) "Uh…"

**Lincoln: **"We… were playing a lot of video games together. Isn't that right, Ronnie Anne?" (nudges Ronnie Anne's shoulder)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Uh… Yeah! That's what we've been doing. Definitely!"

**Sid: **"Oh, okay!"

**Lincoln: **(whispers) "Should we tell them?"

**Ronnie Anne: **(whispers) "Lincoln, Sid's parents are _right there_. They'll probably never let us see Sid again if we tell them about it."

**Adelaide: **"Tell us what?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Nothing important. Just that we wish you guys a good stay at Granny Chang's."

**Lincoln: **"You know what? Let's just come clean, Ronnie. Let's get it over with, 'cause they'll probably find out anyways."

**Sid: **(confused) "What are you talking about?"

**Ronnie Anne: **(sighs) "Let's just say, Lincoln and me are… Dating, along with the rest of our families."

**Stanley: **"What does that mean?"

**Lincoln: **"Something of a poorly kept family secret at this point…"

**Adelaide: **"Which is?"

**Ronnie Anne: **(groans) "We're all having sex over here…"

**Sid: **(gasps) "You're joking, right?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"No! I'm serious. I was afraid that if we told you guys, you'd split us and Sid apart, for being such a disgrace in your eyes…"

(The Changs just stand there on the other line in complete silence. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne didn't say anything either, fearing that any wrong words would make the situation worse.)

**Becca: **"We can keep all this our little secret. That doesn't mean Sid is gonna be separated from you, if it makes you feel any better."

**Ronnie Anne: **(confused) "Wait… You're OK with it, Mrs. Chang?"

**Becca: **"Uh huh."

**Lincoln: **"And since most of us are too young for it, we all use these serums my sister Lisa made. Hang on a sec."

(Lincoln runs upstairs and comes back with an aging serum and a de-aging serum in his palms.)

**Lincoln: **"The green one makes our bodies age up to that of adults, while the purple one turns us back to normal."

**Sid: **"So, if I were to drink the green, I'll be an adult?"

**Adelaide: **"And if I drink the purple stuff, it'll turn me back to a kid?"

**Lincoln: **"Pretty much, yeah."

**Sid: **"But what if you drink the purple juice while you're still a kid? What happens then?"

**Lincoln: **"No idea. Never tried that, and I don't plan to anytime soon."

**Becca: **"And since you do it with your sisters, does that mean you do it with your mom, sweetie?"

**Lincoln: **"Mine _and _Ronnie Anne's…"

(Ronnie Anne giggles.)

**Lincoln: **"Occasionally, I also do some of my sisters' friends. Huh, I need to do some of mine."

**Ronnie Anne: **"I happen to be one of the many girls Lincoln has a fling with."

**Lincoln: **"You guys can keep this a secret, right?"

**Stanley: **"Yep. Our lips will be sealed shut about this." (mimes a zipper closing his mouth)

**Lincoln: **"I do wanna come back to the city to see you guys…" (to Adelaide.) "Oh, and Adelaide. You love animals, right?"

**Adelaide: **"Yeah. I have a pet frog named Froggy."

**Lincoln: **"So is Lana, and her pet frog's called Hops. I can tell you two are really gonna hit it off."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Catch ya later, Sid."

**Sid: **"See you around, Ronnie."

(Ronnie Anne hangs up, and slips her phone back in her pocket.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(wipes sweat off forehead) "Phew! That went better than expected."

**Lincoln: **"Told ya so."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Did Lisa ever say anything about what happens when you drink the de-aging serum if you didn't take the aging one first?"

**Lincoln: **"No…"

(Just then, a clothed adult Lisa approaches Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.)

**Lisa: **"Good thing you mentioned that. Drinking the de-aging serum at our base form may either cause us to revert to infants or become fetuses. It's a 50/50 chance about those two outcomes happening if consuming the de-aging serum first. Thus, I recommend that you only use that one after you take the aging serum."

(Lincoln gulps in complete horror upon hearing that.)

**Lincoln: **"Holy crap… That became scary quick. So, if we drink the de-aging serum by mistake, then we'll never be born and/or revert back to babies?"

**Lisa: **"That's one way of interpreting it." (rubs arm) "_Really _should have told all of you that a long time ago."

**Lincoln: **Wow…" (looks at the two vials)

**Rita: **(from the kitchen) "Lisa! Get in here!"

**Lisa: **"Coming, mother!" (goes into the kitchen)

**Ronnie Anne: **(to Lincoln) "Does she always make stuff with such high risks?"

**Lincoln: **"A little…" (sets the vials down) "I don't think I don't wanna bang anyone for the rest of the day… Besides, Lola got the last of my jizz earlier."

**Ronnie Anne: **"I'll go see if dinner's almost ready."

(Ronnie Anne gets up from the couch and heads for the kitchen to see Lynn Sr. preparing the meat and toppings, and Maria preparing the taco shells.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"Oh, hey, Ronnie Anne. Food will be done in about ten minutes."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Thanks."

**Rita: **"Now, Lisa. You shouldn't be scaring Lincoln like that. And not to mention exposing your people to something so fatal and/or dreadful."

**Lisa: **"I understand, mother. But as long as no one takes just the de-aging serum on its own, things will be alright."

**Rita: **"So, if the purple serum was consumed first, you'll turn back into either infants or eggs? What'll happen if Lily got exposed to it? Then, she'll never exist or any of you!"

**Lisa: **"OK, OK. It isn't necessary to pile on the consequences of that one design flaw. I'll just modify the substance so those side effects will never occur."

**Rita: **(calming down) "Okay. Alright, great. Go ahead and get to that. Just please let us know stuff like that in the future, honey!"

(Lisa sighs in relief, as she turns around to see the other sisters in their adult incarnations, fully clothed and glaring at her sternly.)

**Lisa: **"Elder sisters, and Lily, if this is about the de-aging serum, don't worry. I'm going to remedy that critical defect. So, any criticism at this point about it is unneeded."

**Lori: **"You better, Lisa... Cause look at Lincoln."

(Lisa glances at the living room to find Lincoln, fully clothed and in his adult form, shaking on the couch in a fetal position, with a fully clothed adult Ronnie Anne consoling him.)

**Luna: **"You spooked him real bad, dudette."

**Lynn: **"Also, some of us were just waiting on the tacos."

**Luan: **(rolls her eyes) "What Lynn was trying to say is, you _really_ need to be careful with things like this."

**Lisa: **"I'll be on my way to fix the de-aging serum formula, now."

(Lisa goes upstairs to her and Lily's room to get to work.)

**Leni: **"Poor Linky… I'll make him feel better tomorrow…"

**Lola: **"Actually, he's spending it with me, Leni. And don't you girls worry, I'll keep him in high spirits."

**Lana: **(sarcastic.) "How? By having him be your personal butler?"

**Lola: **"We can do without the sarcasm, Lana."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Kids, dinner's ready!"

**Lola: **(to Lana) "And it's a surprise only for Linky…"

(With that, Lola goes to the couch and scoops Lincoln up in her arms, as she, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and the other sisters go to the dining room table as the Loud parents and Maria set up the table.)

**Lincoln: **(paranoid) "Jesus fucking christ, you guys… Just one simple mistake, and poof! I could be out of this world for good! Or at least turn back into a baby..."

**Lola: **"Shhh…. It's alright, baby… That will never happen… And we're gonna make sure of it…"

**Lincoln: **(shakily) "I dunno about that... " (shudders) "Why does everything always have a horrible price to be paid?"

**Lola: **"It's gonna be alright… Let's have dinner…"

(Lola sets Lincoln in one of the chairs as she sits next to him. Everyone is preparing their tacos as they begin eating. While everybody is enjoying their tacos, Lincoln slowly eats his food.)

**Lola: **(in her head) "Poor Linky… That must've really gotten to him hard. Goddammit, Lisa… You better make things right!"

(Upstairs, Lisa is analyzing the contents of the de-aging serum with her advanced computer.)

**Lisa: **"Hmm… What could be behind the potential transformation into an infant/fetus? Could be one of the chemicals used in the mixture…"

(Lisa takes a dab of the de-aging serum and puts it on a microscope. She examines it as multiple little particles are visible in the serum.)

**Lisa: **"Astounding… These must have modified the effects of the concoction. I'm working all night, if I have to."

(As Lisa is gathering several chemistry tools, there's a knock on her door.)

**Lisa: **"Who is it?"

(The door opens to reveal Leni with a plate of tacos.)

**Leni: **"It's me, Leni. I came to bring you dinner."

**Lisa: **"Thanks. Just set the plate on my nightstand."

(Leni does so, as Lisa proceeds to alter the formula for the de-aging serum. Meanwhile, in Lincoln's room, he is in his normal form, sitting on Adult Lola's lap as she is rubbing his shoulders to comfort him.)

**Lola: **"Are you feeling better, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"A little bit, Lola… A little bit…" (shudders) "I just wanna sleep right now..."

**Lola: **"Alright. I'll give you company. I'll sleep in here with you. How does that sound?"

**Lincoln**: "Okay, fine."

(Lincoln removes his clothes until he's in his underwear.)

**Lola: **"Ah, ah, ah… Underwear goes too…"

(Lincoln begrudgingly slips his briefs off, leaving him in the nude. Lola then sheds her own clothes, placing them and Lincoln's on the desk in a stacked pile.)

**Lola: **"Let's snuggle, baby…"

(Lincoln gets into the bed and pulls the covers over his body. Then, Lola gets in the bed and hugs him close to her body, his face snuggled tightly in her bosom. Feeling enamored by his bedmate's warmth, Lincoln returns the hug and rubs his face against her breasts.)

**Lola: **"Nighty-night, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Good night, Lola…"

(The two fall asleep.)


	26. Keeping Up With the Andersons

(The next morning, Lincoln is still sleeping as his head is still in Lola's huge breasts. Lola slowly wakes up as she yawns.)

**Lola: **"What a great night sleep…"

(Lola then gets out of bed and goes into Lisa's room.)

**Lola: **"Hey, Lisa! Are you up?"

**Lisa: **"Yeah, I am."

**Lola: **"Can you give me an aging serum?"

**Lisa: **"Here you go, Lola." (hands Lola a vial.) "And I'm getting close to trying to fix the de-aging serum."

**Lola: **"You better, Lisa, or else…"

**Lisa: **"Or else what?"

**Lola: **"You don't wanna know…"

(Lola leaves Lisa's room to return to Lincoln's room, he is still sleeping. Lola feeds him the aging serum, turning him into his adult form.)

**Lola: **(licks lips) "Time for my breakfast… One glorious sausage…"

(Lola pulls the covers away to find Lincoln's huge, erected sausage. She grabs it and begins to suck on it.)

**Lola: **"So long and warm… Just the way I love it…"

(Lola then lays on the bed, continuing to suck away. She goes deeper and grips Lincoln's huge ballsack.)

**Lola: **"You have the biggest balls in the world…"

(Lola moves them around, as she deepthroats Lincoln's cock.)

**Lincoln: **(waking up; groans) "What's going on?"

**Lola: **"I'm just partaking of your majestic log, my dear…"

**Lincoln: **"Alright. But hurry it up."

(Lola proceeds to knead Lincoln's balls and suck more on his cock. Eventually, Lincoln climaxes, making him spurt his load down Lola's gullet.)

**Lola: **"Ah… Amazing cream as always, Linky…"

(Lincoln gets out of bed, as he and Lola get dressed.)

**Lola: **"I've got a great big surprise for you later, honey…"

**Lincoln: **"What kind of surprise?"

**Lola: **"You will see… Just get dressed and wait downstairs."

(Moments later, Lincoln waits downstairs on the couch. Lola comes back with two backpacks and two thermoses.)

**Lincoln: **"Uh, finally."

**Lola: **"Sorry for the wait, Linky. I was packing our things."

**Lincoln: **"Wait, what? We're staying with someone?"

**Lola: **"Yep, just for tonight. Say, since you're an adult, have you ever tried coffee?"

**Lincoln:**"I hated the taste, but I'll give it a try."

(Lola hands Lincoln a coffee as he sighs; he takes a sip of his beverage.)

**Lola: **"What do you think?"

**Lincoln: **"Hey, this stuff's actually pretty good."

**Lola: **"Never tried this stuff either... " (drinks some coffee from her thermos) "Not bad…"

(Lola then tosses Lincoln his backpack, as she sashays to the front door.)

**Lola: **"Linky, let's get going."

(Lincoln and Lola leave the house, with their backpacks and coffees in tow, as they start walking through the neighborhood.)

**Lincoln: **(looks through his bag) "I see you packed my PJs, swimsuit, and other things. This surprise must be huge."

**Lola: **"Oh, it is. And don't worry, I told Mom about it and she's cool with it. We're gonna go to a bakery to meet up with the two."

(Once they reach the town, they reach the bakery called "Sweetie's Treats".)

**Lincoln: **"Sweetie Treats? I never heard of this place."

**Lola: **"Yep! Let's go in! Best doughnuts in town!"

(Lola and Lincoln enter the bakery. Lincoln looks around the counter at all of the fresh baked goods.)

**Lincoln: **(sniffs.) "Everything smells so good in here. So, which table are we meeting at?"

**?: **"Over here, sweetie!"

(Lincoln and Lola look over to a booth at the far end to find some hands waving. The two figures stand up from their seats, revealed to be none other than Mark and Elise.)

**Lincoln: **"Mark! Elise! Long time no see!"

**Lola: **"Hey, guys! Great to see you!"

(Lola hugs Mark, while Elise kisses Lincoln on the cheek.)

**Lincoln: **"How have you been?"

**Elise: **"We've been great!"

**Lola: **"Hey, nice clothes."

(Mark is wearing a white T-shirt with denim jeans and green shoes, and Elise is wearing a small tan jacket over a black tube top, grey skirt, dark grey leggings, and brown boots.)

**Elise: **"We were feeling something a little more casual. Besides, we have the day off from the spa today."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, sounds like a plan."

**Mark: **"And we can't wait to show you two our place."

**Lola: **"So, wanna get some donuts?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Mark: **"I'll get 'em!"

(Mark leaves the table, and after a few minutes, returns with a box of donuts in his hands. Opening it, There's three glazed, three chocolate, three jelly filled, and three cream filled.)

**Lola: **"These look yummy!"

**Lincoln: **"Let's eat!"

(The four of them begin to eat their doughnuts. Lincoln savors the tastes of his.)

**Lincoln: **"These are so good!"

**Lola: **"Now cream filled is my favorite kind of donut." (to Lincoln) "And I know another treat with a great creamy filling…"

(Lincoln laughs. When the four are done, they walk out of the bakery. Elise then guides everyone to her Mercedes-Benz.)

**Elise: **"Let's ride."

(Elise gets in the driver seat while Lincoln gets in the passenger seat, and Lola and Mark get in the back. Elise starts the car and tunes on the radio, the song Mr. Night by Kenny Loggins plays.)

**Lincoln: **(to Elise) "This car is pretty cool, Elise. I have never been in a Mercedes before."

**Elise: **"Thanks, Linc. This was my first car."

**Lincoln: **(to Lola) "So this is the surprise you're talking about?"

**Lola: **"It's only part of it, my white knight. Things will be better from here."

(Half an hour of driving later, the group arrive at Mark and Elise's house.)

**Elise: **"And here's our home!"

**Lincoln: **"Nice place you got here. Really like what you did with the shrubs and trees."

**Mark: **"Me and Ellie were going for something nice and simple."

**Elise: **"We can't wait to show you guys the inside."

(The four of them exit the car, as they walk towards the doorstep.)

**Mark: **"Welcome… to Anderson Manor."

(Mark takes out his keys and opens the front door, revealing the house's interior to Lincoln and Lola.)

**Lola: **"Holy moley! This house is so big!"

**Lincoln: **"So amazing!"

**Mark: **"You like it?"

**Lola: **"We love it!"

**Elise: **"When working at the spa, we always get big paychecks."

**Mark: **"That, _and _some odd jobs on the side."

**Elise: **"Let us show you around."

(Lola and Lincoln set their bags down as they follow Elise and Mark around their home.)

**Elise: **"First up is the kitchen. It's pretty big for only the two of us."

**Lola: **"Ooh, so exquisite. Really love the carvings on the dining room table."

**Mark: **"Help yourself to anything in the fridge while you're here."

(Mark and Elise shows Lincoln and Lola the hallway. They open the door to their master bedroom.)

**Elise: **"And here, we have our bedroom!"

**Lincoln: **"Guessing this is where all the magic happens in your off time, if you know what I mean..."

**Mark: **"You got that right! And we're letting you stay in here with us."

**Lola: **"Thank you!"

**Lincoln: **(whispering) "Lola, how'd you convince them to let us stay here?"

**Lola: **(whispers) "I talked to them over the phone the other day, and they accepted. They gave us their business cards, remember?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, right. But I thought both of them having Anderson for a last name was a coincidence. I didn't think they'd be married."

**Elise: **"Actually, it is a coincidence. Allow us to tell you how we first met."

24 YEARS AGO…

**Elise: **(voice over) "Back in elementary school, I was a new student who transferred from Nevada and I didn't have any friends at the time, so I was picked on."

(It shows a young Elise struggling to take her seat in class, as few of her classmates laugh at her.)

**Lola: **(voice over) "Ouch."

(It cuts to recess, where everyone is playing. All except for Elise, who is sitting behind a tree sulking and crying.)

**Elise: **(voice over) "Day after day, I was being picked on by my classmates. And all that changed is when I met him."

(A hand reaches out to Elise, and it's a younger Mark.)

**Mark: **"Hi, what are you doing there all by yourself?"

**Elise: **"It's just… I'm new at this school, and they pick on me."

**Mark: **"Aw, that stinks. You wanna play with me?"

**Elise: **"Really?"

**Mark: **"Sure."

(Elise hangs on to Mark's hand as she gets up.)

**Elise: **"What's your name?"

**Mark: **"Mark Anderson."

**Elise: **(gasps) "No kidding! I'm Elise Anderson!"

**Mark: **(laughs) "We got the same last name!"

**Mark: **(voice over) "And after that, we became best friends."

(It cuts to a montage of Elise and Mark playing with each other, eating lunch, having sleepovers, and spending their time as best friends. It cuts back to the present.)

**Mark: **"And after that, we fell in love with each other during middle school and moved in together."

**Lola: **"Awwwww!"

**Lincoln: **"Why do you two work as masseuses, of all things?"

**Elise: **"Well, sometimes when we play too rough, we get hurt, so we massage each other to heal up, and that's how we became masseuses."

**Lincoln: **"Ooh, okay!"

**Elise: **"Let's continue with the tour."

(It now cuts to the four of them near a sliding door.)

**Mark: **"And here is the last part of the tour… And the best, in fact."

(Mark opens the sliding door to show a huge below-ground pool with a jacuzzi in the far back. Lincoln and Lola's jaws drop in awe.)

**Elise: **"So… What do you guys think of our home?"

**Lola: **""It is… the best house we've ever seen!"

**Lincoln: **"I can't believe you guys can afford to live here!"

**Mark: **"Thanks! With the huge paychecks we get at the spa, we decide to move in here!"

**Lincoln: **"And it's only 8:30 AM, so we got the entire day to spend!"

**Elise: **"So, what's first?"

**Lola: **"How would you and Mark like to get massages for a change?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah! It's the least we can do to repay you…"

**Mark: **"Hmm… Alright."

**Elise: **"We can do it by the pool."

**Lola: **"Okay, let's get prepared. We're doing it full-body."

(Mark gets two large towels from the rack near the left wall, laying them down on the floor. He and Elise get undressed and lay on their stomachs in the buff. Lola and Lincoln both apply oil on their hands as they start their massage.)

**Elise: **"Ooh, yeah..."

(Lincoln massages Elise's back and shoulders, much to her satisfaction.)

**Elise: **"Could you go lower? There's a lot of stress in my glutes."

**Lincoln: **"Of course."

(Lincoln goes down to Elise's butt and rubs her buttcheeks with oil, squeezing and kneading them around. Meanwhile, Lola is working on Mark's legs.)

**Lola: **"Yeesh! What have you been doing to keep your calves so tense?"

**Mark: **"I've been working out for sometime. And I see Lincoln has been working out too.."

**Lola: **"Yep, he's one Loud hunk!"

(After doing Mark's legs and feet, she moves on to his back.)

**Mark: **"Higher please."

(Lola starts rubbing Mark's shoulders, then feels a bulge coming from his right shoulder.)

**Lola: **"You got a bump. Do I just press it in or…"

**Mark: **"Press it in, dear."

(Lola pushes down on Mark's shoulder bulge, making it disappear from his person.)

**Mark: **"Could you get my rear too?"

**Lola: **"I'm on it."

(Lola goes down and starts massaging Mark's buttocks. Meanwhile, Lincoln finishes Elise's entire back.)

**Elise: **"Thanks so much, baby. Can you please get my front?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure."

(Elise turns around so she's laying on her back. Lincoln begins massaging her breasts.)

**Elise: **"Oh, yeah!"

(Lincoln continues to massage Elise's breasts and moves on to her shoulders and stomach.)

**Lincoln: **"Shit, your body is so fine."

**Elise: **"Aw, thanks."

(Meanwhile, Lola finishes Mark's back too. He turns to He turns onto his back, allowing Lola to observe his member.)

**Lola: **(grips Mark's penis; seductively) "Oh, my… You must be the stiffest here, honey… Anyway I can help you with this?"

**Mark: **"Sure, go for it."

(Lola places some oil on her hands, as she gives Mark a handjob.)

**Mark: **"Oh, yeah. Stroke it firmly!"

(It cuts to Lincoln now rubbing the outside of Elise's nethers with oil.)

**Elise: **(bites lips) "Oh, yeah… Rub me good!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise… Let me do all the work…"

(Lincoln proceeds to finish Elise's entire front while Lola continues to handjob Mark.)

**Mark: **"You got some tight fingers, Lola…"

**Lola: **"Thanks, Mark."

(Lola pulls on Mark's log hard, causing him to cum on her face.)

**Lola: **(giggles) "Thanks for the treat, Marky…" (scoops cum off face with index finger and licks it)

**Mark: **"Anytime, Lola."

(Mark and Elise get up and step into the jacuzzi. They sit inside of it and sprawl their bodies out to take in the soothingness of the water.)

**Mark: **(to Lincoln and Lola) "Hey! What are you two waiting for?!"

**Elise: **"Come skinny-dipping with us! It's great!"

(Lincoln and Lola eagerly proceed to shed all of their clothing, then join Mark and Elise in the jacuzzi as they sprawl their bodies too.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! This is the life!"

**Lola: **"I really needed this…"

(Elise reaches over the jacuzzi to pull out four bottles of orange soda and gives one each to Mark, Lincoln, and Lola before taking one herself.)

**Elise: **"Cheers! To us!"

(The four clink their drinks together, as they open their bottles and sip from them.)

**Lincoln: **"I gotta know, Mark. Do you and Elise go all natural in your house sometimes?"

**Mark: **"Yeah, we do. It's always cold outside, so we always get naked to warm up. And do _fun stuff_..."

(Elise giggles.)

**Lola: **(laughs) "We do the same thing too!" (bites lip) "Just sitting here is making me horny…"

**Elise: **"So, Lola, is Lincoln always a chick magnet?"

**Lincoln: **"Fuck yeah! Whenever there's a hot woman, they wanna smash." (pulls Lola and Elise close to him)

(Elise and Lola each caress a side of Lincoln's body while gripping his log.)

**Elise: **"Wow, you're so hard, Lincoln…" (to Mark) "Honey, do you mind if I have some fun with Lincoln?"

**Mark: **"Go right ahead, baby… I won't mind… As long as Lola can do it with me."

**Lola: **"You got yourself a deal! But I wanna do it in the hot tub!"

**Elise: **"Come with me, sugar…" (gets out and takes Lincoln's hand)

(Elise takes Lincoln back into the house, as Lola stares at Mark lovingly. He turns on the bubble filter which activates the bubbles.)

**Lola: **"Put it in me… I'm so horny right now…" (spreads her vagina)

(Mark crawls over to Lola and slides his cock into her pussy. The two then make out, as they commence their aquatic lovemaking.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah! Pound this underwater pussy!"

**Mark: **"Oh, Lola! Yes!"

(Mark gropes Lola's boobs, as he pounds her harder while Lola kisses all over his face and his neck.)

**Lola: **"You must keep your sweetheart, Elise very happy with this dick! I know I am!"

**Mark: **"Yep, ever since we did it back in high school!"

(Mark picks Lola up by her butt, then sits down so Lola can ride him cowgirl style.)

**Lola: **"Go, Mark! Go, Mark!" (screams)

**Mark: **"Take this log, baby!"

(Mark proceeds to motorboat Lola's tits, much to her delight.)

**Lola: **"Motorboat these titties!"

(Inside of the house, Lincoln is sitting on the living room couch while Elise is in front of him, on her knees and giving him a hands-free blowjob.)

**Lincoln: **"How's that log working for you, Elise?"

**Elise: **(pulls away) "It's fucking fantastic! Now I see why Lola likes being pounded with your big, long cock!"

(Elise then wraps her boobs around Lincoln's dick, rubbing them up and down it, while she licks his tip.)

**Lincoln: **"Your breasts are so juicy and hot!"

(Elise resumes her titfuck, making Lincoln cum on her face, hair, and breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh! Sorry I got your hair messy."

**Elise: **'That's alright, sugar bear…" (gets up) "It's getting a little chilly. You wanna heat things up?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep!"

(Elise cranks the thermostat up to seventy-five degrees.)

**Lincoln: **"Permission to eat your pussy, Ms. Anderson?"

**Elise: **"Granted, Mr. Loud…"

(Elise lies on her back on the couch, while Lincoln pushes her legs to the side to observe her nethers. He then gets to licking Elise's vagina, in addition to fingering her asshole, making her scream in immense satisfaction.)

**Elise: **"Oh, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"You're so moist down here, Elise, and I'm lovin' it!"

(Lincoln decides to get feisty, holding Elise's waist in place and fisting her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"If my cock can fit in here, then so can my hand…"

**Elise: **"Ooh, now _that_, I like to see…"

(Lincoln goes deeper, as Elise grabs Lincoln's face and kisses him all over.)

**Elise: **"Damn, you're a hot kisser…"

**Lincoln: **"Wanna see if I can get my whole arm inside?"

**Elise: **"Hmm… I dunno. I don't want my whole pussy to get damaged…"

(Elise gets up and lights a match, lighting up the fireplace. She lays on her stomach on a carpet near the fireplace, as she motions Lincoln to come to her.)

**Elise: **"Take me now, you white haired god!"

(Lincoln walks over to Elise and lays on top of her. He then shoves his log inside her pussy and gets to banging her right off the bat.)

**Elise: **"Oh, yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me good, sugar cube!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise! You are so sexy! I see why Mark loves you!"

(Lincoln reaches for Elise's breasts and gropes them while banging her hard.)

**Elise: **"That's it! Squeeze those breasts! Fuck me, hon!"

(Lincoln pulls out as he stands up and towers over Elise, furiously stroking his cock as Elise lowers herself)

**Lincoln: **"Old Faithful's gonna blow!"

(Lincoln ejaculates several streams onto Elise's body, coating her in his jizz. She cums on his log as she hugs him tightly.)

**Elise: **"You did so good, sweetie…" (traces finger across Lincoln's chest)

**Lincoln: **(laughs) "I love when Lola does that."

(Lincoln sees Elise's fingernails and toenails are painted black.)

**Lincoln: **"Nice coat."

**Elise: **"Thanks, black is my favorite color."

(Back in the jacuzzi, Mark is still pounding Lola's pussy.)

**Lola: **"Mmm… I'm so close to squirting!"

**Mark: **"Same here!"

(Lola and Mark both cum at the same time, as they moan in ecstasy.)

**Lola: **"You're great."

(Mark and Lola get out as they pick up their clothes, as well as Elise and Lincoln's, then head inside.)

**Lola: **"How are you getting along with my Linky, Elise?"

**Elise: **"We're getting to know each other even better than before…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

(Lincoln's stomach grumbles.)

**Elise: **"Are you guys hungry?"

**Lola: **"I could grab a bite. It's almost noon."

**Mark: **"Here, let me and Elise make lunch."

**Lincoln: **"That'll be nice."

(The four get dressed and go into the kitchen, as Mark and Elise pull several food containers out of the fridge.)

**Elise: **"So, what do you guys want? We have lasagna, chili, and spaghetti and meatballs."

**Lincoln: **"Chili."

**Lola: **"Spaghetti."

**Mark: **"Comin' right up."

(Mark places four plates on the dining room table.)

**Elise: **"What do you guys want to drink? We got lemonade, iced tea, grape juice, and apple cider."

**Lola: **"I'll take an iced tea."

**Lincoln: **"I'll take some lemonade."

(After Elise gets four glasses, she and Mark get the food and drinks prepared.)

**Lincoln: **"I see why you really like them, Lola."

**Lola: **(giggles) "Yep, if it wasn't for me taking you to that spa, then we never would've met them."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks for that. But, don't you feel at all a little jealous that they have this really nice house all to themselves?"

**Lola: **"No, I'm really happy for them. The story between two lovers with so much in common, even their last name, is heartwarming enough for me."

(Elise and Mark set the table with their food and drinks.)

**Elise: **"Dig in, everybody!"

(The four begin to eat their food.)

**Lola: **"Mmm… This is really good!"

**Elise: **"Thanks. I made that spaghetti from scratch. At least the meatball part of it."

**Lincoln: **"Did you make this chili, too! Because it's really great!"

**Elise: **"Nope, Mark's the one behind that."

**Mark: **"The chili is a secret recipe from my dad's side of the family."

**Lincoln: **"Whatever it is, it's tasty!"

(Lincoln eats some chili, but accidentally spills some on his shirt.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah, nuts."

**Lola: **"Lemme get that for you, Linky…"

(Lola gets out of her seat and kneels to the left of Lincoln, then licks away the chili on his shirt. Afterwards, she wipes away the stain with her napkin.)

**Lincoln: **"Gross, but thanks."

**Lola: **"Don't mention it."

(The four of them finish their lunch.)

**Lincoln: **"That was great." (burps) "So what now?"

**Mark: **"Anyone up for a movie?"

**Lola: **"Ooh, what kind?!"

**Mark: **"Come with me outside."

(Mark leads the other three, and they go back outside near the hot tub. Mark presses a button and a projector screen shows up in front of the jacuzzi.)

**Lola: **"Wow!"

**Mark: **"We also have a 50" 4K TV in the living room. Which one do you prefer?"

**Lola: **"4K!"

**Lincoln: **"What she said. 4K!"

(Mark retracts the screen outside, then the foursome return to the living room. Elise goes over to a large bookcase near the TV, browsing through the vast amount of DVDs stored there.)

**Elise: **"We have comedy, horror, thriller, sci-fi, western, all of it."

**Lola: **"You got any adult ones?"

**Elise: **"Yeah, in the far back…"

(Elise starts scavenging through the adult movie library until she finds something of her interest.)

**Elise: **"Oh, perfect! Let's watch this!"

(Elise shows the cover to Lincoln and Lola, it's called "Big Booby Babes".)

**Lola: **"Looks promising."

**Lincoln: **"Man, that's hot... "

(Lincoln removes his clothes until he's in his underwear.)

**Lincoln: **"That's better."

**Elise: **"I can see your bulge pointing out."

**Mark: **"Why don't we _all _get comfortable while we watch this?"

(Mark takes off his clothes, including his underwear, leaving him bare naked.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… Gonna freeball it, too." (takes off his underwear)

**Lola: **"What do you say, Elise? Our hunky men are already sweaty."

**Elise: **"I'm in, Lola."

(Elise and Lola both shed their clothing until they're naked.)

**Elise: **"I'm gonna make us some cookies. Lincoln, you wanna help?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure!"

(Elise takes Lincoln's hand as they go to the kitchen to get the ingredients for the cookies. Lincoln gets mischievous and grips on Elise's buttocks.)

**Elise: **(giggles) "You're such a naughty boy, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, now let's make some cookies."

(Lincoln and Elise enter the kitchen.)

**Elise: **"Lincoln, I need you to get flour, sugar, peanut butter, and chocolate chips from the pantry. I'm gonna get stuff from the fridge."

**Lincoln: **"You can count on me."

(Elise starts looking through the fridge for milk and eggs. Meanwhile, Lincoln is wandering around the kitchen, looking completely lost.)

**Lincoln: **"Do you know where the pantry is?"

**Elise: **"Near the oven, honey."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks."

(Lincoln comes across the pantry, then enters to grab the ingredients Elise requested of him. When he gathers them all, he sets them on the counter in front of the fridge.)

**Lincoln: **"There. I also manage to grab the chocolate chips."

**Elise: **"Aw, thank you, sweetie. Now let's get to work."

(Lincoln preheats the oven to 350 degrees while Elise begins to mix the ingredients into a huge bowl. Lincoln starts to get hard from seeing Elise sway her rear from side to side while mixing.)

**Elise: **"Okay, batter's almost done."

**Lincoln: **"You need any help with that, by chance?" (raises eyebrows suggestively)

**Elise: **"Sure, I need help stirring."

(Lincoln gets behind Elise and places his hands on her. Consequently, his cock starts rubbing up against her butt.)

**Elise: **"Oohn, I feel something hard down there..."

(Lincoln laughs, as Elise finishes stirring the batter. Elise takes a wad of cookie dough in her hand and rubs it on Lincoln's log without him knowing.)

**Elise: **"Can you put the cookies in the oven?"

**Lincoln: **"Okay!"

(After Elise scoops up a dozen wads of cookie dough and puts it on a tray, Lincoln picks the tray up and opens the oven. When he puts the tray in, he notices that his member is covered in cookie dough.)

**Lincoln: **"What the- How'd all that get on there?"

**Elise: **"Oh… I must've been stirring too hard. Here, let me take care of it, Lincoln…"

(Elise squats down and immediately sucks on Lincoln's cookie dough coated cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah…"

(Inside her mouth, Elise licks off the cookie dough, in addition to Lincoln's log just for fun.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah. Clean off that dough."

(Elise finishes the cookie dough off of Lincoln's log, as she pulls away.)

**Elise: **"Mmm… That was so yummy…"

**Lincoln: **"I got the feeling you put that dough on me on purpose, just to see what it tastes like on my cock…"

**Elise: **"And what if I did?"

**Lincoln: **"It was arousing, I admit…"

**Elise: **"I'm glad you liked it…" (giggles)

(Lincoln then picks up Elise in his arms, as they head back to the couch.)

**Elise: **(giggles seductively) "Seeing you so strong gets me turned on."

**Lola: **"So, what's Big Booby Babes about, Mark?"

**Mark: **"No idea. This is the first time me and Elise have watched it. It just ended up in our back catalog of our movies."

**Elise: **"You know, we should make this a weekly thing. We get naked and watch adult movies together."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, when we're able to, at the least."

**Elise: **"It's gonna be a while until the cookies will be done."

**Mark: **"Until then, we can watch the movie."

(Mark presses the power button, turning the TV on.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh, the resolution's incredible!"

**Lola: **"Let's start the movie!"

(Mark starts the movie, as it plays. It starts off on a sunny beach, with a Latino man in swimming trunks, flip flops, and a Hawaiian shirt lying in a beach chair near the ocean.)

**Latino: **"Si, this sun is great for good ol' Sal."

(Then something is blocking Sal's sun, he looks up to see two voluptuous women wearing nothing but skimpy bikinis.)

**Sal: **"Hey, _chicas, _you're blocking the sun!"

**Woman #1: **"Hey there, baby. Whatcha doin'?"

**Sal: **"Just laying here. What do you need?"

**Woman #2: **"Come with us, and we'll show you…"

(The two women grab each of Sal's arms, hoisting him up. With his arms laying around their shoulders, the ladies walk away from Sal's beach spot and head towards two beach towels laid next to each other.)

**Woman #2: **"Say, what's your name?"

**Sal: **"Name's Sal. And you girls?"

**Sierra: **"I'm Sierra!"

**Carla: **"And I'm Carla! Can you rub some sunblock on my back?"

**Sierra: **"Mine too."

(Sierra and Carla lay on their stomachs on their towels. Sal grabs the bottle of sunblock near Carla, then squirts some on both women's backs.)

**Carla: **"Oh yeah… Right there…"

**Sierra: **"Rub our backs…"

(Sal uses his left hand to rub Sierra's back, while simultaneously using his right hand to caress Alice's.)

**Sal: **"You got some real nice backs, ladies."

(It cuts to Mark and Lincoln jerking off to the scene to the movie. Lola and Elise eye the two men hungrily.)

**Elise: **"What do you say, Lola? Should we satisfy them?"

**Lola: **"We definitely should."

(Elise grips Mark's dick and strokes it firmly, while Lola starts licking Lincoln's log.)

**Lincoln: **(rolls eyes back) "Oh, yeah…"

(Back in the movie, Sierra looks from behind at Sal. Biting her lip, she slips her bikini bottom down to reveal her goods to him.)

**Sal: **"Whoa… What a fine booty you have there…"

**Sierra: **"Thanks… Could you get some sunblock on there too?"

**Sal: **"Sure."

(Sal rubs sunscreen on Sierra's butt, much to both of their pleasure. Getting sneaky, he slithers some of his fingers into her vagina.)

**Sierra: **"Knew you couldn't resist my kitty… Keep fingering me, _mi amor_…"

**Sal: **"Lemme do you one better, _chica_…"

(Sal pulls his trunks down low enough for his cock to be freed. He then slides his cock into Sierra's folds and gets right to pounding her.)

**Sierra: **"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Pound me good!"

(Elise and Lola both get wet from the scene of the movie.)

**Elise: **"Hey, guys. You wanna have sex while we're watching them having sex?"

**Mark: **"You're on!"

(With that, Elise assumes missionary position and Mark penetrates her vagina. Lola straddles Lincoln and takes his cock in her asshole, as they fuck cowgirl style.)

**Mark: **"Oh yeah! I missed your pussy, babe!"

**Elise: **"I've missed your dick, honey!"

**Lola: **"I've missed you too, sweetie!"

**Lincoln: **"Same to you, baby!"

(Sal continues to pound Sierra's pussy, then he shoots his load.)

**Carla: **"Me next!"

(Sal does the honor of slipping Carla's bikini bottom off. Then, he turns her onto her back and fucks her pussy.)

**Carla: **"Oh, yeah! Pound me good!"

(Mark and Lincoln both shoot their loads into their respective lovers.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Elise, are the cookies done?"

**Elise: **"I'll go check."

(Elise gets off of the couch, her pussy dripping with Mark's cum, as she goes into the kitchen. The moment she goes in, the timer on the oven is up to only one minute.)

**Elise: **"Phew, just in time." (to Lincoln) "One more minute left, honey!"

(When the timer runs up, Elise grabs oven mitts and opens the oven as she takes the tray of cookies out. She grabs another pan, puts a dozen more balls of cookie dough on it, and places it in the oven to cook. Afterwards, she grabs the first tray, with oven mitts covering her hands, and walks back into the living room.)

**Elise: **"Cookies are done. But they're still pretty hot…"

**Lincoln: **(to Lola and Elise; flirting) "Not as hot as you two big morsels…"

(Elise sets the tray on the table, taking off her oven mitts, then sits back down on the couch.)

**Elise: **"Help yourselves, everyone."

(Lola and Lincoln each take a cookie and eat it.)

**Lola: **"Mm, these are great, Elise! You made these all by yourself?"

**Elise: **"Well, I _did_ have some help in the kitchen..." (kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

**Lincoln: **"Anytime, Ellie... Let's continue with the movie..."

(It eventually cuts to the end of the movie, where Sal bangs both Sierra and Carla.)

**Lincoln: **"That was a great movie!"

**Lola: **"Not just the movie. All of this is a great experience."

**Mark: **"On an unrelated note, any chance you two could tell me and Elise how you met?"

**Lincoln: **(getting sweaty) "How we met?"

**Elise: **"Uh huh. Tell us."

**Lola: **(in her mind) "Shit, they don't know we're actually brother and sister. We might as well tell them. They did let us stay in this beautiful home." (out loud) "Okay, here goes…"

TEN MINUTES LATER…

**Lola: **"And that's pretty much the gist of it."

(Mark and Elise sit on the couch with wide eyes after hearing Lincoln and Lola's relationship origins.)

**Lincoln: **"We're sorry for keeping this a secret for so long."

**Lola: **"Yeah, we'd understand if you think we're horrible people."

**Lincoln: **"Look. We're just gonna leave now, and never bother you guys ever again."

(Lincoln and Lola start to pack up their stuff, but they each feel a hand on their shoulders. They turn their heads to see Elise touching Lincoln, and Mark touching Lola.)

**Mark: **"Wait there, you two. Don't go."

**Elise: **"The fact that you admitted you're brother and sister and that you guys love each so much… We really felt that."

**Lola: **(gasps) "Really?"

(Mark and Elise happily nod.)

**Elise: **"You guys can stay as long as you like."

**Lola: **"Oh, this is too much, you guys…"

(Lincoln and Lola hug Elise and Mark, respectively.)

**Mark: **"You guys up for a game of naked Twister?"

**Lola: **"You had me with naked!"

(The two Louds follow the two Andersons up to the latter's bedroom. Mark goes into the closet in search of Twister.)

**Mark: **"Hmm, it's not in here. Oh, right!"

(Mark looks inside the contents of the dresser next to the bed, then comes across Twister in the bottom left drawer.)

**Mark: **"Found it! Now, let's get playing."

(Mark sets the box down on the ground, then opens it to set up the game tarp and spinner.)

**Mark: **"Okay, everyone on the mat."

(Setting the spinner on the floor near the tarp, Mark goes first. After flicking the arrow, it lands on yellow in the left foot region of the spinner.)

**Mark: **"Left foot yellow!"

(Everyone puts their left foot on a yellow spot.)

**Lincoln: **"How are we doing turn rotations here?"

**Mark: **"Me, then you, then Elise, then Lola."

(Lincoln reaches over to the spinner with his right foot and spins the arrow, which lands on a red space for right hands.)

**Lincoln: **"Right hand red!"

(Everyone moves their right hands onto red spaces.)

**Elise: **"So far, so good…"

(Elise gets at the spinner, resulting in its arrow landing on a blue space for right feet.)

**Elise: **"How are you holding up?"

**Lincoln: **"Never better."

(Lola spins, and gets a green space for left hands.)

**Lola: **"Left hand green!"

(Everyone puts their left hands on a green spot. Lincoln sees Elise's butt pointing towards him and grins.)

**Lola: **"What are you looking at, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"A breathtaking view…"

(Lincoln sticks out his tongue to start licking Elise's pussy, but he loses balance and causes everyone to fall on top of each other.)

**Lola: **(groans) "What the hell happened? Who moved?"

**Elise: **"Yeah, and who was licking me?"

**Lincoln: **(chuckling) "It was all me…" (laughs)

**Mark: **"Just couldn't resist Ellie, could you, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah… Anybody know what time it is?"

**Lola: **"It's 3:30, Linky."

**Mark: **"You guys wanna go swimming?"

**Lola, Elise, and Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Lola: **"Good thing we brought out swimsuits!"

**Lincoln: **"Actually… I don't think we'll be needing those if we can be skinny-dipping instead."

**Lola: **(disappointed) "Aw, damn it…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, alright. We can do swimsuits…"

**Lola: **"Yay!" (hugs Lincoln tightly)

**Elise: **"You and Mark go down to the pool. We'll join you soon."

**Mark: **"Okay. Come on, Lincoln."

(Later, Lincoln, now in his orange swim trunks, is swimming in the pool with Mark, who is wearing green swim trunks.)

**Lincoln: **"What's taking the girls so long? They could've been here quicker if we all just went naked."

**Mark: **"They're probably getting on some of those fancy bikinis you see in the magazines..."

**Lincoln: **"What kind of magazines? I haven't seen any of those lately?"

**Mark: **"Fashion ones for public, Playboy ones for private."

(Just then, the door to the pool opens, as two women step into the room.)

**Lola: **"We're ready!"

(Lincoln and Mark both glance at Lola and Elise. Lola is wearing a magenta monokini and Elise is wearing a white see-through one piece. The two of them then pose sexily for their adoring mates.)

**Elise: **"Like what you see, boys?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, hell yeah..."

**Mark: **"Get in here, girls..."

(Lola and Elise both get into the pool, swimming over to Lincoln and Mark.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn, Lola… Your swimsuit is really sexy…" (gropes Lola's body)

**Lola: **(moaning) "Thanks. I got it when I went to the mall with Lori and Leni during your date with Luna. I was hoping you'd like it..."

**Lincoln: **"I love it!"

**Mark: **"You're not bad yourself, Elise..."

**Elise: **"Used some of my paycheck for this week to get this… Can you see everything I have to offer here?"

(Elise puts her arms behind her back and shakes her boobs from side to side, enticing Mark.)

**Mark: **"Oh, yeah…"

**Lincoln: **'Who wants to chicken fight?!"

**Elise: **"I do!"

(Elise gets on Mark's shoulders while Lola gets on Lincoln's shoulders.)

**Mark: **"3…"

**Lincoln: **"2…"

**Mark: **"1…"

**Lola and Elise: **"GO!"

(The Louds and the Andersons rush towards each other, and the women of each tag team engage in combat. They start pushing against one another, as Elise gets the upper hand.)

**Lola: **"You're pretty strong, girl!"

**Elise: **"Helps to keep in shape. This bod doesn't happen on its own…"

(Gaining inner strength, Lola pushes up against Elise so far that she's almost to the point of falling off Mark.)

**Lola: **"I've got science to thank for _my _physique! It's made me stronger than when I was a little kid!"

(Elise decides to play dirty and kicks Lincoln in his chest, causing him and Lola to fall into the water.)

**Lola: **(swims up to surface; frustrated) "Oh, you little cheater!"

(After Lincoln arises, Lola gets on his shoulders again to get back at Elise. She shoves her off Mark's shoulders, letting her fall into the water.)

**Elise: **"OK, the next team to fall in the water loses!"

(Elise gets back on Mark, as they rush towards Lincoln and Lola. Lola and Elise start slapping at one another, in hopes of achieving victory.)

**Mark: **(to Lincoln) "Damn, they really wanna win this, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"If my other sister, Lynn, was here, it would be _way _worse..."

(Amidst the slapping, Lola manages to push Elise backwards, making her fall off Mark and into the water again.)

**Lola: **(triumphant) "Ha-ha! Yes! We won, Linky!"

**Mark: **"Good game, guys."

**Elise: **(rises up) "Good game, Lola."

**Lola: **"Thanks." (fans herself) "Woo, it's even hotter in here." (to Elise) "Have you ever sunbathe in the nude before?"

**Elise: **"Of course I have. That's the only way I get tans. That's why I have no pale spots."

**Lola: **"Boys, could you carry us out of the pool?"

**Lincoln: **"It'll be our pleasure."

(Lincoln and Mark carry their respective lovers to two of the lounge chairs. The girls hop off of their backs and start removing their swimsuits.)

**Lola: **"Ah… It feels _so much _better to be naked…"

**Elise: **"You said it, sister. Clothes can be just so restricting…" (to the boys) "I think you should remove your trunks while swimming."

**Mark: **"Alright."

(Lincoln and Mark slip their trunks off, as they jump back into the pool. They start a splash fight with each other, as Lola and Elise watch from their chairs.)

**Elise: **"Aw, it's nice to see our men bonding…"

**Lola: **"Yeah… I can see how big they are in the water…" (sighs) "This is so nice…"

**Elise: **"Wanna head to the hot tub later, Lola?"

**Lola: **"Yeah! And we can watch something too!"

(Lincoln is floating in the water with his log extended out.)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, this is great… The hot sun, the sexy babes, the cool water…"

**Mark: **"Not to mention being able to free-ball in peace without being judged…"

(Lincoln cranes his head up and looks forward to seeing Lola laying on her stomach, as Elise is applying sunscreen on the former's back and buttcheeks.)

**Lincoln: **"Wow, that's hot…"

**Lola: **"Oh, Elise, that feels great. Can you do my front too?"

**Elise: **"Sure…"

(Lola turns onto her back, as Elise fondles the former's breasts with her sunblock-coated hands.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, mama…"

(Elise then moves on to Lola's entire body from her chest to her feet. This gets Lincoln and Mark so hard, their tips become visible above the water.)

**Elise: **(looks from behind; seductively) "Enjoying the show back there, boys?"

(Mark and Lincoln nod. Elise then lays in her chair on her back.)

**Elise: **"Do me next, Lola…"

**Lola: **"Gladly…"

(Grabbing the sunblock bottle, Lola squirts some of its contents onto her hands and begins rubbing Elise's breasts.)

**Lola: **"Wow… Can't believe these babies aren't implants…"

**Elise: **"The girls in my family got great genes… And that's how I got these perky tits..."

(Lola moves on to Elise's body, legs, and feet.)

**Elise: **"Now do my backside too…"

(Elise turns on her back, as Lola applies sunscreen on her ass. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Mark are jerking off to the sight of their women in the pool.)

**Lincoln: **(grunts in frustration) "I wanna bang either one of them right now…"

**Mark: **"Same here, bro…"

**Lola: **(kneading Elise's butt) "Man, your ass is _so_ soft…"

**Elise: **"Thanks, Lola."

(Lincoln looks dazed at the girls; but doesn't realize he's sinking deeper into the water.)

**Lincoln: **(gurgling) "Help! Someone help me!"

**Lola and Elise:** (look backwards; terrified) "LINCOLN!"

**Mark: **"Don't worry! I got ya, buddy!"

(Mark dives underwater to save Lincoln from drowning. He pulls Lincoln out of the water and leaves his unconscious body on the floor.)

**Mark: **(to Lola and Elise) "Do either of you know how to do CPR?!"

**Elise: **"I do!"

(Elise rushes to Lincoln and presses her hands on his chest; then, she does mouth to mouth. As a result of this, Lincoln's eyes start to open, as he coughs up some water.)

**Lincoln: **"You saved my life, Elise!" (hugs Elise) "Thank you! I really owe you one."

**Elise: **"Anytime, sugar… I'm glad you're okay." (kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

**Lola: **(rushes over to Lincoln; hugs him tightly and kisses him all over) "Oh, Linky! You had us worried sick! Especially me!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm alright, Lola. I just need to rest for a bit."

**Lola: **"Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

**Elise: **"C'mon, let's take you inside, sweetie. Lola and I will take _really_ _good_ care of you..."

(Lola and Elise carry Lincoln on their shoulders, as they and Mark go back inside. The girls lay Lincoln down on the living room couch, as they kneel in front of him.)

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, girls."

**Lola: **"Is there anything you need?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm really cold from the water. Can you warm up the fireplace and make me some hot chocolate? I also want a blanket."

**Elise: **"You can count on us!" (to Mark) "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs for a bit? We'll tend to him down here."

**Mark: **"Really? Because I want to help him out here too."

**Lola: **"No, it's all right. Me and Elise got this all covered."

**Mark: **"Oh, alright, then. I'll be in the bedroom watching TV, if anyone needs me." (to Lincoln) "Heal up, champ."

(As Mark heads upstairs, Elise turns on the fireplace while Lola gets a blanket for Lincoln; afterwards, she starts preparing a mug of hot chocolate for him in the kitchen.)

**Elise: **"Just sit there and relax, sweetheart…"

(Soon, Lola comes back with Lincoln's hot chocolate, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch.)

**Lola: **"There's your cocoa, Linky."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Lola."

(Lincoln sips his cocoa and immediately savors the flavor. Lifting Lincoln's head up, Lola sits down on the couch and has him rest his head on her lap, as she slowly strokes his hair.)

**Lola: **"Anything else I can do for you, honey?"

**Lincoln: **"Your lap is pretty warm, sis. Stay like that."

(Lola takes her hairbrush from her backpack and starts brushing Lincoln's hair with it. Elise sits on the couch beside Lincoln's feet. Folding part of the blanket back, she starts rubbing his right foot.)

**Elise: **"You like that?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh. That feels great."

(With that, Elise starts rubbing both of Lincoln's feet, while Lola is tending to his hair.)

**Lincoln: **(drinking cocoa) "The reason I ended up drowning was because I was too focused on you two and not focused enough to keep myself afloat…"

**Elise: **"Ouch…"

**Lincoln: **"You two were so hot, I just wanted to fuck you so badly…"

**Lola: **(half-lidded) "Well, good news for you. Nothing's stopping us from doing that in here…"

**Lincoln: **(shivers) "I'm still cold… Can you two warm me up?"

**Lola and Elise: **"Certainly…"

(As Lincoln sits up, Lola holds his shoulders and makes out with him. Elise pulls the blanket to the side, then starts sucking on Lincoln's balls and stroking his cock.)

**Lola: **"Just relax and let us do all of the work…"

(Lola lowers her hands from Lincoln's shoulders and starts touching his swoll chest and arms. Elise then starts sucking on Lincoln's cock and rubbing his nuts.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Your hands are so great, Elise…"

**Elise: **"Thanks, most of the happy endings at the spa didn't end well. But after you two showed up, things have gotten better. We actually considered resigning before we tended to you and Lola."

**Lincoln: **"Huh, if it wasn't for us, you two would have quit?"

**Elise: **"Yep."

(Elise deepthroats Lincoln's cock, licking all around the shaft inside her mouth, and makes him moan out loud.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa… A stroke of luck you had when we came along that day…"

**Lola: **"Yeah, thanks to me…"

**Lincoln: **"What job would you guys have taken if you quit at the spa? I'm just curious."

**Elise: **"Hmm, Mark would probably be a construction worker, and I'd possibly be working in an office building."

**Lola: **"Ooh… So was it a bad thing that me and Linky came to the spa, then?"

**Elise: **"Oh, no, no. You're fine. You saved us from being stuck with dead-end jobs."

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "I feel my cock twitching, Ellie…"

**Elise: **"Good… That means I'm getting closer to having your cum…"

(Elise goes deeper on Lincoln's cock and squeezes Lincoln's balls, while Lola kisses him deep. He grunts as he shoots his cum down Elise's throat.)

**Lincoln: **"There's my first load…"

(Elise pulls away from Lincoln's cock, with cum still in her mouth. She starts kissing Lola so the latter can taste Lincoln's cream, as well.)

**Lola: **"Mm, you're a good kisser, Elise…"

**Elise: **"I do it with Mark daily before and after work. How about you get a crack at Lincoln's log next?"

(Without hesitation, Lola straddles Lincoln and sinks his cock into her sopping wet pussy, proceeding to ride him with little abandon.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh yeah! Ride that beast, Lolly-pop!"

(Elise sits down and spreads her legs to finger her vagina and grope her left breast, as she watches Lincoln and Lola's love making commence.)

**Lola: **"I love you, I love you, Linky!"

(Wanting to join in on the action, Elise gets up and sits on Lincoln's face. He grabs her butt and immediately starts eating her pussy.)

**Elise: **"Eat me out, Linky!"

**Lola: **(moaning) "Can't believe I went so long resisting this log, but it's all I can think about now!"

**Lincoln: **"Enjoy it! You definitely earned it, Lola!"

(Lincoln gropes Lola's breasts, while she gropes Elise's breasts.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah, go deeper inside me!"

(Lincoln fucks Lola harder, as he licks around Elise's vagina some more.)

**Elise: **(wincing) "I'm just about to squirt!"

**Lincoln: **(muffled) "Do it, I want your cum!"

(Elise squeals as she cums into Lincoln's mouth, who tastes some of it.)

**Lincoln: **"You taste great."

(Lincoln holds Lola's waist down as the two of them cum into each other's privates. Lincoln pulls Lola's legs straight down to make her take him even deeper, causing her to scream out in pleasure.)

**Lola: **(lovestruck) "Oh, Lincoln!" (hugs Lincoln down to her body and makes out with him)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… So, is anybody hungry? I think it's almost dinnertime."

**Elise: **"I'll go prepare dinner. You tell Mark to come down here." (goes into the kitchen)

(Lola and Lincoln go upstairs to Mark's room to find him watching TV.)

**Mark: **"Ah, Lincoln, you're feeling better?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Come downstairs. Elise is making dinner."

**Mark: **"All right. Let's get dressed."

**Lola: **"Actually, let's go natural."

(The three head downstairs to find Elise in nothing but an apron, cooking dinner.)

**Elise: **(looks back) "Hey, everybody. I could really use a hand in here."

**Mark: **"Let's help her out."

(The other three put on aprons and help Elise out with dinner.)

**Lola: **"So, what are we having?"

**Elise: **"We're having steaks and mashed potatoes."

(Lincoln and Elise grill the steaks together, as Lola and Mark are mixing the mashed potatoes.)

**Elise: **"How do you guys like your steaks?"

**Lincoln: **"Medium rare."

**Lola: **"Well done."

**Mark: **"Rare."

**Elise: **"And I'll make mine medium well."

**Lola: **"You eat medium rare, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. I love that pink center. You guys got gravy?"

**Elise: **"Uh huh. Go get it from the pantry."

(Lincoln goes to the pantry to get a pack of gravy, giving it to Elise. She makes the gravy in a small pot, while Lola and Mark finish with the mashed potatoes.)

**Lincoln: **"Just the steak and gravy left…"

**Mark: **"Anything else you need taken care of in here, Ellie?"

**Elise: **"I can take it from here. Give me twenty minutes tops…"

(Lincoln, Mark, and Lola decide to wait on the living room couch for Elise.)

**Lola: **"So, what do you boys say to a little… Double penetration?"

**Mark and Lincoln: **"Deal."

(Lola stands up and leans against the back of the couch, spreading her buttcheeks to reveal her wet pussy, then opening her mouth wide.)

**Lola: **"Linky, you can have my mouth. Marky, you can have my pussy."

(Lincoln puts his log into Lola's mouth, while Mark inserts his into her pussy.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah! Go, you guys! Pound me crazy!"

**Mark: **"Oh, Lola! You're so hot!"

**Lincoln: **"Suck on that log, Lolly-pop!"

(Lola continues to suck and fuck Lincoln and Mark, respectively.)

**Lola: **(muffled) "Oh, I'm so close to squirting from being played with!"

**Lincoln: **"Here's my load!"

(Lincoln squirts his load into Lola's mouth. He pulls out, as he and Mark lift Lola up by her butt. Lincoln then rams his cock into her asshole, making her scream in happiness.)

**Lola: **"Both of you, pound my beautiful holes!"

(Lincoln and Mark are now going deeper into both Lola's anus and pussy. She moans happily, as she's being ravaged by the two men.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah! Make me cum, boys!"

(The two go deeper into Lola's two holes, as she moans. Her pussy starts leaking of her own fluids, followed by Lincoln and Mark ejaculating into her.)

**Lola: **(panting heavily) "That was great, boys…"

**Lincoln: **(concerned) "Lola, are you alright?"

**Lola: **(panting) "I'm fine. Completely OK. I just need to sit down for a bit…"

**Mark: **"Oh, okay."

(Lincoln and Mark set Lola down on the couch, as she lies down on it with her legs spread out; cum starts to leak out of her vagina and asshole from the intense pounding she endured, with some still being around her mouth.)

**Lola: **"Thanks for the amazing fucking, boys…"

**Elise: **(from the kitchen) "Guys, dinner's ready!"

**Mark: **"Ah, yeah!"

(The three go to the dinner table, as Elise gives everyone their plates and sits down.)

**Elise: **"Dig in!"

(The four begin to eat their steak and mashed potatoes with immense satisfaction.)

**Lincoln: **"How's family life for you two?"

**Elise: **"Hmm… Mark and I were thinking of getting a baby. But we're already satisfied with what we already have."

**Lincoln: **"But doesn't it get lonely with you two living in this huge house all by yourselves?"

**Mark: **"A little bit. But now, we got you two to hang out with."

**Lincoln: **"Can anyone pass the gravy boat?"

**Elise: **"Here it comes." (slides gravy platter over to Lincoln)

(Lincoln picks up the gravy platter, as he pours it on his mashed potatoes.)

**Lincoln: **"This is so freaking good!"

**Lola: **"Anyway… Back to the family thing. Do your parents come visit from time to time?"

**Mark: **"Uh huh, and it's always nice to hear from them. It's great to hear from both our set of parents. One time, Elise's parents thanked me for taking care of Ellie all these years."

**Elise: **"And another time, Mark's parents kept nagging me about how great Mark was before he met me..." (groans) "I just can't stand them sometimes…"

**Mark: **"Hey!"

**Elise: **"No offense, Marky."

**Lola: **"Wow, it seems that you two both respect each other's parents. For the most part."

**Lincoln: **"Got any brothers or sisters?"

**Mark: **"I got two sisters and a brother."

**Elise: **"I got a twin sister named Emily."

**Lincoln: **"I bet she's hot as you..."

**Elise: **"Yeah, but she went down a really hard path once I started hanging out with Mark. She moved to Florida to become some kind of adult film star, or something like that… That's why my parents are so glad Mark led me on a good track."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, I've seen her name on the web in my…" (clears throat) "Private time…"

**Elise: **(sighs) "From the looks of it, I guess she's been doing fine, by the standards of what her career's like…"

**Lola: **"Linky, what do you mean private time?"

**Lincoln: **"I'll explain later."

(Elise hears her phone's ringtone from the living room.)

**Elise: **"Who could that be?"

(Elise leaves the table to grab her phone from her pants in the living room; as she returns to the table, she looks at the phone to see Emily's name.)

**Elise: **(winces) "Speak of the devil, and she'll call you…"

(Elise accepts the call, waiting for the other line.)

**Elise: **"Hello? Emily, is this you?"

**Emily: **"Elise! How's my baby twin sis?"

**Lola: **"Wait, you're younger than Emily?"

**Mark: **"By three minutes."

**Elise: **(away from the phone) "She makes such a big deal out of it just so she can feel superior..." (to Elise) "What is it, sis?"

**Emily: **"Oh, nothing. I just wanna talk to you, that's all. How have you been?"

**Elise: **"In the middle of having dinner with my husband and our guests…"

**Emily: **"Guests?"

**Elise: **"Yeah, a white haired man and his girlfriend came to stay with us. What have you been up to?"

**Emily: **"At an adult film festival with some of my fellow P-stars."

**Elise: **(sarcastic) "Oh, sounds great."

**Emily: **"Say, I should come and visit you sometime."

**Elise: **"What?"

**Emily: **"Yeah! In fact, I think I'll come over with my friends during the weekend."

**Elise: **(feigning) "Uh… Sorry, but me and Mark are really busy that day…"

**Emily: **(irritated) "Oh, it's always about Mark with you, isn't it?! Mark this, Mark that! What about me, sis?! What about us?!"

**Lola: **"Well, shit."

**Elise: **(resigned sigh) "Alright, fine. You can visit, sis…" (away from the phone) "God fucking damnit…"

**Emily: **"Alright! Buh-bye!"

**Elise: **(deadpan) "Bye." (immediately hangs up and sulks)

**Mark: **"What's the matter, honey?"

**Elise: **"It's my fucking sister…" (to Lincoln and Lola) "Sorry you had to hear all that."

**Lincoln: **"It's okay, Elise. At least it's only one sister giving you a hard time, as opposed to ten."

**Lola: **(offended) "Hey!"

**Elise: **"You know what? You're right, Lincoln. It's just one person. I'm not gonna let her ruin the rest of our night! Anybody up for a jacuzzi movie night?!"

**Mark, Lola, and Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

(After finishing dinner, the four go out into the jacuzzi, still in their birthday suits**. **Elise activates the projector screen and the bubble filter, then turns the movie on.)

**Mark: **"We usually watch this whenever we get really stressed out…"

**Lola: **"Oh, must be something exciting..."

(The movie being shown on the projector screen starts off with a white man with short black hair arriving home from work at the office, completely exhausted.)

**Man: **"Man, work was exhausting today."

(The man enters his house as he plops down on the couch. Just then, his wife, a voluptuous white woman with her brown hair in a bun, sits next to him, wearing only a red bathrobe and matching slippers, with two mugs in her hand.)

**Woman: **"How was work today, Johnny, dear?" (kisses John on the cheek)

**John: **"It was killer, Sophie…"

**Sophie: **"I made some coffee for you. Hope this brightens up your day…"

**John: **"Thanks, Soph." (takes a mug from Sophie and drinks from it) "Ah… Real good stuff… What's in this?"

**Sophie: **"Oh, just the stuff from the bag, hon... Plus a special ingredient I threw in just for you… "

**John: **"Whatever it is…" (feeling dazed) "It's making me tired…"

**Sophie: **"Good… You could really use a good rest, dear…" (giggles softly)

(John then closes his eyes and falls asleep.)

**Lola: **(gasps) "What's she gonna do to him?"

**Elise: **"No worries, Lola. Things will get better."

(Elise pulls out four bottles of root beer from the cooler near the jacuzzi.)

**Elise: **"Root beer, anyone?"

(Lincoln and Mark take a bottle, as Elise starts opening one of the two bottles remaining.)

**Elise: **"Want a bottle, Lola?"

**Lola: **"Nah. What else you got?"

**Elise: **"Cherry soda, grape soda, and ginger ale."

**Lola: **"Ginger ale, please!"

(As Elise hands Lola a bottle of ginger ale, the movie shows John waking up in his and Sophie's bed, with most of his body underneath the covers.)

**John: **(groans) "What happened? My head..."

(He lifts the covers off his body to discover that he's in the nude, much to his confusion.)

**John: **"Why am I naked?"

**?: **"Because the fun times are about to begin…"

(John then sees Sophie coming into the bedroom, in a loose red bathrobe and with her hair down.)

**John: **"The hell did you put in my coffee?"

**Sophie: **"Put a roofie in there. I also invited some guests…" (to the bathroom) "You can come in now, girls!"

(Just then, an Asian woman with a blonde ponytail in a blue robe and a black woman with black pigtails in a yellow bathrobe come out of the bathrobe and stand beside Sophie.)

**John: **"What's going on?"

**Sophie: **(half-lidded) "We're going to fuck you. _All_. _Night_. _Long_." (looks at the blonde) Isn't that right, Sandy?"

**Sandy: **"You got that right, Sophie!" (looks at the ebony) "You got it, Susie?"

**Susie: **"Yep!"

(As the three women approach John, they slip off their robes to reveal their birthday suits,)

**Sophie: **"You always keep saying you're too tired to have fun with me after work everyday, Johnny… But tonight, I'm not accepting any excuses…"

**John: **"Okay, you got me."

**Lola: **"Oh, now I get it."

(Sophie removes the blanket from John's person and begins to suck him off.)

**Sophie: **"Mmm… I haven't had this cock in ages…"

**Susie: **"I call dibs on making out with him."

**Sandy: **"Bummer! Guess I'll just have him touch my body…"

(Susie kisses John on the lips, Sandy takes his left hand and makes him grope her breasts. Mark and Elise are then seen touching themselves lewdly.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, so you two relieve yourselves to this whenever something big comes up?"

**Elise: **"Yep, you should too."

**Lola: **"Come here, Linky…"

(Lola scooches over to the right of Lincoln to kiss him on the lips passionately, as she strokes his cock slowly and firmly with both hands.)

**Lincoln: **(tittering) "That feels good…"

(In the movie, Sophie is sucking John off and gripping his balls. John starts to claw into Susie's right buttock with his right hand, while he's fingering Sandy's pussy with his left.)

**John: **"I admit, your friends are really hot, babe."

**Sandy: **"Oh, thanks, sugar!"

**Susie: **"Our husbands pay no attention to us. It's just straight to the TV every night with them, and absolutely no action for us."

**Sandy: **"So we figured we could drop by and get some with you. With Sophie's permission, of course."

**Sophie: **"I feel something coming…"

(John cums into Sophie's mouth.)

**Sophie: **"Oh, yeah.. Your sweet nectar, I've missed you…" (opens vaginal lips) "Take me now!"

(Sophie mounts John's dick and takes in the bulging sensation inside her with great joy.)

**Sophie: **"I missed your dick so much!"

(Sandy pushes her breasts up against John's face to have him suck on her nipples, while he fondles Susie's ass.)

**John: **"Aw, yeah!"

(In ecstasy, Lincoln grips Lola's breasts hard enough to make milk squirt out of her boobs.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm… Lemme get some of this, Lolly-pop…"

(Lincoln proceeds to suck on Lola's nipples interchangeably to drink her breast milk, as she's fondling his sausage and meatballs.)

**Lola: **"That's right… Drink up, Linky…"

**Elise:** (moaning softly while fingering herself) "I really want some cock right now…"

**Mark: **(gets up and stands over Elise; stroking his cock) "More than happy to provide, m'lady…"

(Opening her mouth wide, Elise leans forward and takes Mark's whole length into her throat and happily sucks on his member.)

**Mark: **"Oh yeah…"

(Back in the movie, Sophie is still banging John.)

**John: **(grunts) "Here comes the nutting, honey!"

(John holds Sophie's hips down on his crotch, as he shoots a multitude of semen streams inside of her.)

**Sophie: **"Oh, John!"

(John pulls out of Sophie, as cum leaks from their privates.)

**John: **(stroking his dick) "How's about you get to suckin' on this, Sandy?"

**Sandy: **"Of course! I've been wanting to taste it all this time…"

(As Sandy bends over to John's crotch and starts deepthroating him, John gropes Susie's breasts and makes out with her.)

**Sandy: **"Goddamn… Elliot's nowhere near _this _huge…"

(Sandy grips John's balls, as he thrusts up into her mouth.)

**John: **"Oh, yeah…"

(Lola is now leaning her back on Lincoln's chest, with his log stuck in between her buttcheeks.)

**Lola: **"Your log's even longer than before…"

**Lincoln: **"And your buttcheeks couldn't be any bigger…"

(Lincoln holds Lola's hips, as he rubs his cock up and down her buttcrack. Then, Lola starts grinding her butt against Lincoln's shaft on her own, letting him grope her breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"Your tits are amazing, Lolly-pop. Your body, in general, is sexy and curvy in all the right places, Lola… Just the way I like my women…"

**Lola:** (flattered) "Aw, Linky… You're the very model of how I like my men… Big, strong, passionate, and well endowed…"

**Lincoln: **(blushes) "Thanks, Lola… These muscles are a huge perk…" (flexes his biceps)

**Elise: **"Oh yeah, we can't wait to show you guys the bathroom..."

**Lincoln: **"Why don't we go there now?"

**Mark: **"Sounds like a plan."

(Elise turns the bubble filter and film projector off, as the group gets out of the jacuzzi. Going up the stairs, everyone goes inside the bathroom, as Lincoln and Lola ogle it in awe.)

**Lola: **"Wow, look at all this!"

**Mark: **"Amazing, isn't it? It's another of our favorite places in the house."

**Lincoln: **"Look at that shower and bath!"

**Lola: **"You could have an entire indoor beach party in here!"

**Elise: **"You really think so?"

**Lola: **"Uh huh!"

(Lincoln looks tired and starts wobbling around.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "I'm beat. Night-night..."

(Lincoln falls face down on the floor, as he starts to snore. Rolling her eyes, Lola hoists Lincoln up and supports him with her shoulders.)

**Lola: **"Speaking of being beat, where can me and Linky sleep for the night?"

**Mark: **"You can stay with us in our room."

**Lola: **"Great!"

(Lola hauls her dozing brother into the bedroom, then pulls back the covers and plunks him down onto the bed, tucking him in.)

**Lola: **(to Lincoln) "Tsk, tsk, tsk… You're always a heavy sleeper, big brother…"

(Lola gets into the bed with Elise and Mark, as the two girls cuddle up with their respective men.)

**Elise: **"Good night, Marky…" (kisses Mark on the cheek)

**Mark: **"Sweet dreams, Ellie…" (hugs Elise close to his body)

**Lola:** "Good night, Linky…" (kisses Lincoln on the lips)

**Lincoln: **(in his sleep) "Night, Lolly-pop…" (cuddles up with Lola)


	27. Sensual Sleepover

(The next morning, Lincoln, Lola, Mark, and Elise are still sleeping until the alarm clock on the right side of the bed goes off at 8:30 AM.)

**Mark: **"Huh?! Oh." (shuts off his alarm clock)

**Elise: **(gets ups and yawns) "Morning, hon."

**Lola: **"Morning, Elise. Morning, Mark."

(Lincoln is still sleeping on his side.)

**Elise: **"Aw, he is so cute while he's sleeping."

**Lola: **"I know. I almost don't want to wake him up…"

(Lola smells Lincoln, and she's appalled by the odor.)

**Lola: **(covers her nose; disgusted) "Oh, god… He smells horrible! He needs a bath, and fast!"

**Elise: **(smells herself) "_All _of us need a bath. We all smell like jizz and sweat."

**Lola: **(shaking Lincoln) "Lincoln, wake up!"

**Lincoln: **(wakes up) "Huh?! What?"

**Mark: **"Time to hit the showers, man."

**Lincoln: **"Alright, then."

(The four of them head into the bathroom. Elise turns the knob on the tub faucet to warm, then drops some beads into the water to make it more bubbly.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, let's get cleaned."

(Lincoln gets into the tub with Lola and Elise, with Mark stepping in too.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm surprised this tub can fit all four of us."

**Elise: **"It's one of those fancy big tubs you see at those home improvement stores…"

(Elise starts to wash Lincoln with a small, soapy towel, while Mark is doing the same for Lola. Lincoln pours some soap in his hands to clean Elise while Lola is cleansing Mark with her soaped-up breasts.)

**Lola: **"You like that, Marky? Like my bubbly boobies?"

**Mark: **"They feel so warm and great, Lola… Keep going..."

**Lincoln: **(groping Elise's bosom) "Even though you and Lola are clean, you two are always gonna be some of my favorite dirty girls…"

**Elise: **"Mmm… Keep grabbing my tits, sweetie…" (rubs buttcheeks against Lincoln's cock)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, so hot and juicy…"

(Lincoln slaps Elise's buttcheeks around for a bit, making her giggle sexily.)

**Lola: **"Alright, we gotta make this quick. I promised Mom we'd be back home by at least 10 AM."

(With that, everybody finishes up with washing themselves. When the group steps out of the tub, Mark drains it of the water as the rest dry themselves off with large towels.)

**Mark: **"Woo, that was great, fellas. Now let's give you two a ride home."

(The four of them get their clothes back on, as Lincoln and Lola pack their stuff.)

**Lincoln: **"We had a really fun time with you guys. Hope we see you again soon."

**Elise: **(pulls out her phone) "Oh, let's take a selfie."

(The four of them huddle together, as Elise takes the photo.)

**Lola: **"I wish we can do it one more time. Sadly, we gotta go."

**Mark: **"It's okay, sugar… We'll see each other again…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, and tell your sister I said hi and that I want to meet her."

**Elise: **"OK, but trust me. Emily's even worse in person…"

(Lincoln and Lola load their stuff into Mark and Elise's car, as the vehicle's owners drive the two Louds to their abode.)

**Lola: **"I have to say, guys. Your house was one of the greatest we've ever seen!"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, it's pretty amazing!"

**Elise: **"Thanks, guys. Come to think of it, we never saw _your _house."

**Lola: **"It gets pretty crowded, but you'll love it."

**Mark: **"Can't wait."

**Lincoln: **"So, how long is your sister gonna stay when she arrives in town?"

**Elise: **"A week… It'll feel longer than it sounds." (groans)

**Lincoln: **"So, what was life like for you and Emily before Mark came into the picture?"

**Elise: **"It was a total meltdown. She always got perfect grades, she picked on me. In general, she made my life a living hell." (to Mark) "Thank _god _I met you, honey, so I could finally get away from that nightmare…" (kisses Mark on the cheek)

**Mark: **"Anytime, babe."

**Elise: **"If we have any more days off, we'll give you guys a call. Okay?"

**Lincoln and Lola: **"Got it!"

(Soon, the foursome make it to their destination, the Loud house. Lincoln and Lola get out of the car with their belongings.)

**Lola: **"Ciao, you two! See ya around!"

**Elise: **"'Till our paths cross again, Louds…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek.)

(As Mark and Elise drive off, Lincoln and Lola proceed to enter their home.)

**Lola: **"Hey, guys! We're home!"

(Just then, Lincoln's phone starts to ring. After he pulls it out from his pocket, he sees Stella's name on there.)

**Lincoln: **(sheepishly) "I really gotta unpack my stuff now, Lola. Bye!" (quickly rushes upstairs)

(In his bedroom, Lincoln closes the door and locks it, then throws his bag on the floor and answers his phone.)

**Lincoln: **"Hello? Stella?"

**Stella: **(provocatively) "Hey, Lincoln, baby... Whatcha doin'?"

**Lincoln: **"Just hung out with some friends overnight. You?"

**Stella: **"Had a slumber party with some of my gal pals… All of them, you've met before…"

**Lincoln: **"Such as?"

**Stella: **"There's me, Girl Jordan, Christina, Mollie, and Paige. They ring any bells?"

**Lincoln: **"Boy, wish I could've come there too, along with some of my supplies to spice things up over there, if you know what I mean…" (raises eyebrows suggestively)

**Stella: **(laughs) "Oh, Lincoln… Hey, how about we come to your house for the night? Then, we can see what that aging thingy's like."

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… My parents are pretty strict against sleepovers at Casa Loud, but they _did _let me have one with Clyde that one time. I'll see what I can do, Stella. I'll call you back later."

**Stella: **"Bye, snowflake…" (hangs up)

**Lincoln: **(chuckles to himself) "This is gonna be awesome!"

(After putting his phone down on his desk, Lincoln sees adult Lisa right next to him.)

**Lisa: **"Welcome back, brother."

**Lincoln: **(jumps back in fright) "AAH! How'd you get in here?! I locked the door!"

**Lisa: **"My portable teleportation device." (shows Lincoln her right wrist) "It's this green watch."

**Lincoln: **"Alright. Promise you won't creep up on anyone with that thing, OK?"

**Lisa: **"I make no promises…"

MEANWHILE, IN STELLA'S BEDROOM…

(After Stella hangs up, she sets her phone on her bed and turns to her friends.)

**Stella: **"Now, all we have to do is wait, girls, and Lincoln will be ours…"

**Jordan: **"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to have fun with him…"

**Mollie: **"I dunno, that Loud guy's a real dork. He sucks at cannonballs, so how's he any good at sex?"

**Paige: **"Hey, lay off him. I heard he's an excellent gamer."

**Cristina: **"Hmm… I dunno… I think he's still kind of a creep. I bet he still kisses mannequins with pictures of me over them in his private time."

**Stella: **"Ladies, ladies, settle down… Trust me, you're gonna see Lincoln in a whole new light when the day is over…"

**Christina: **(sighs) "I hope so…"

**Mollie: **"We'll see about that…" (scoffs)

BACK AT THE LOUD HOUSE..

**Lisa: **"Come with me. I want to show you something in the lab."

(The two enter Lisa and Lily's room, as Lincoln sees vast amounts of purple liquid on Lisa's desk.)

**Lincoln: **"What have you been up to, since I've been with Lola?"

**Lisa: **"I've been correcting the recipe for the de-aging serum. I guarantee, none of the side effects I've mentioned before will occur at all when in base form."

(Lincoln notices a couple of rats in boxes.)

**Lincoln: **"The rats?"

**Lisa: **"Oh, yeah. That reminds me." (calls out) "Everyone, can you come in here?"

(The other Louds and the Santiagos come in the room.)

**Lisa: **"I have been analyzing the de-aging serum for its inadequate faults. And I want to show you the effects between the two versions."

**Lucy: **(raises hand) "One question. What would happen if we drink the aging serum in our adult forms?"

**Lisa: **"I pondered that too, Lucy. I conducted some tests, and if we would've done that, then we would've turned elderly."

**Leni: **(gasps) "No way!"

**Lisa: **"Way. So I altered the aging serum to retcon its flaws, as well. And after many counts of trial and error, I finally perfected both serums."

(Lisa pulls out two vials, each with a different color than the previous ones.)

**Lisa: **"These are the perfect ones. The teal is the aging serum and the indigo is the de-aging serum. Now, I stole- Er, found some rats and experimented with the serums."

(Lisa takes the teal and green aging serums to a box of four rats.)

**Lisa: **"Now here's the aging process."

(Lisa squirts some of the defective aging serum on two rats, making them grow older and weaker. She then squirts some of the perfected serum on two more rats, and they're unfazed by it.)

**Lana: **"Whoa! Those rats look horrible!"

**Lisa: **"Thank god we avoided such circumstances, at this point. Now, for the de-aging serums."

**Lori: **"Let's hope to Christ it works."

(Lisa opens a box with four more rats, and she squirts the defective de-aging serum on two rats. One of the rats instantly turns into a baby rat, while the other rat's body shakes and turns to dust. She squirts two rats with the perfected de-aging serums and they're unfazed too.)

**Lisa: **"There. These new serums are one hundred percent safe. So, there's no need to take the old serums anymore. In fact, I'll be disposing all of them properly."

**Lynn: **"How?"

**Lisa: **"I'll show you, Lynn. But first, I need assistance gathering all of these defective elixirs."

(After everyone gathers the vials containing the original age-altering serums, Lisa leads everyone to a collection of nuclear waste barrels in the backyard.)

**Lisa: **"Just pour all those serums into these containment units, please. It's as simple as that."

(Everyone does so, pouring the serums into the barrels.)

**Leni: **"What do we do with all these empty vials?"

**Lisa: **"I dunno… Keep them, throw them away… Again, I'm really sorry for scaring you like that, Lincoln. And I'm sorry I didn't inform any of you about the side-effects sooner."

**Lincoln: **"That's alright, Lisa. I'm just glad that we finally got this situation under control."

**Lynn Sr.: **"I'm proud of you, honey."

**Lisa: **(grabs Lincoln's hand) "Come with me, Lincoln."

(Lisa takes Lincoln to her room, as she pulls out a drawer and pulls out something that is wrapped.)

**Lisa: **"Here is an apology present from me."

(Lincoln takes the present and opens it to find that it's a brown book.)

**Lincoln: **"A book?" (reads the title) "Kama Sutra? What the hell is this?"

**Lisa: **"A text depicting a vast amount of sexual positions. Figured you could up your game a bit to please dames even more."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, thanks, Lisa."

**Lisa: **"No problem." (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

(As Lincoln walks out of Lisa and Lily's room with his gift in hand, he suddenly remembers what he was supposed to do.)

**Lincoln: **(in realization) "Ooh, gotta ask the folks about the girls coming over…"

(With that, Lincoln rushes downstairs in search of his mom and dad. He manages to find them in the kitchen, where they're preparing some coffee.)

**Rita: **"Hey, sweetie."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Need anything, sport?"

**Lincoln: **"I just wanted to know if some of my friends could come over for a sleepover…"

**Rita: **"Hmm… It's getting crowded with the Santiagos already staying, but I guess I'll make an exception."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks!"

**Lynn Sr.: **"But all your guests are gonna have to stay in your room, champ."

**Lincoln: **"Fine by me… I'm willing to share."

(Lincoln happily leaves the kitchen.)

**Lincoln: **"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

(As he's making his way to the stairs, he ends up bumping into adult Luan, causing the two of them to fall backwards onto their rears.)

**Luan: **"Ow, Linc. What gives?"

**Lincoln: **"My bad, Luan." (gets up and helps Luan up) "I'm just excited for the-"

(In realization of what he was gonna do, Lincoln immediately covers his mouth, before he could blurt out what he was doing to Luan.)

**Luan: **"For the what?"

**Lincoln: **"Um, nothing, sis. Forget I said anything." (rushes upstairs)

**Luan: **"Hmm… Old Linc is _definitely_ hiding something…" (goes upstairs)

**Lincoln: **(in his room) "Oh, man… This is gonna awesome…"

(Lincoln pulls out his phone and dials Stella's number to tell her the good news.)

**Lincoln: **"Hello? Stella, you there?"

**Stella: **"Hey, Lincoln. What did your parents say?

**Lincoln: **"They said yes! But you girls can only sleep in my room."

**Stella: **"Me and the girls will be there at two o'clock sharp." (flirtatiously) "Toodles…"

**Lincoln: **"Bye!" (hangs up) "Woo-hoo!"

(Unbeknownst to Lincoln, Luan was listening to his whole conversation from the other side of the door.)

**Luan: **(mischievously) "So, that's it, huh? Inviting your little school dames over for a slumber party... "

(Luan then opens Lincoln's door, catching him by surprise.)

**Luan: **(teasingly) "Bet you're gonna be smooching with your classroom babes all night long, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"What?! You were eavesdropping?!"

**Luan: **"Yep."

**Lincoln: **"_Please _tell no one else. I don't want a repeat of what happened during my last sleepover."

**Luan: **"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Only on _one _condition…"

**Lincoln: **"Which is?"

**Luan: **"_I _want in on the action. Just say that I'm the sleepover's chaperone…"

**Lincoln: **"Always looking for ways to get closer to me, huh?"

**Luan: **"You know me too well… So, deal or no deal?" (extends left hand to Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **(sighs begrudgingly) "Fine… But you stay out of the way when I'm taking care of the guests…"

(With that, Lincoln shakes Luan's hand to seal the deal.)

**Luan: **"Two o'clock, right?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, and keep your lips sealed about it until then. Otherwise, it's gonna be a really crowded sleepover for everybody…"

**Luan: **"Okay, my lips are sealed. Let's change back to our old selves. Let's keep your adult form a surprise for your friends."

**Lincoln: **"Good call."

(The two obtain two vials of the new de-aging serum, then drink them to return them to their original kid forms.)

**Lincoln: **"It's nice that I'm a kid again." (checks his watch) "It's only 12 o'clock. So, they'll be here in two hours."

**Luan: **"You got it."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(Lincoln is lying on the living room couch while reading a comic book until the doorbell rings.)

**Lincoln: **"I'll get it!"

(Lincoln hurriedly opens the door to reveal Stella, Jordan, Mollie, Paige, and Cristina, each of them holding a sleeping bag and wearing a backpack full of their belongings.)

**Lincoln: **"Girls!" (hugs each of his guests) "Come on in, ladies!"

(The girls come inside, as Lincoln leads them upstairs to his room.)

**Lincoln: **"And here's where we're gonna be staying."

**Mollie: **"Place is pretty small for a boy like you…"

**Lincoln: **"Folks had to improvise, since my two of my sisters are in each of the other rooms."

**Paige: **"Wow, so much cool stuff."

**Stella: **"It's perfect… What shall we do first?"

**Jordan: **"Ooh! Ooh! How about spin the bottle?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing! BRB!"

(Lincoln leaves the room and goes downstairs to find an empty bottle. Luan peeps beside him.)

**Luan: **"So, they're here now?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Could really use some help finding a bottle for us to use…"

**Luan: **"Any chance you'll be _spinning _with it?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh."

(Luan opens the fridge to pull out a full root beer bottle.)

**Luan: **"Found one…"

**Lincoln: **"But that isn't empty."

(Popping the cap off, Luan makes Lincoln gulp down every last drop of the root beer until the bottle's completely empty.)

**Luan: **"Now, it is…"

**Lincoln: **(reluctantly) "Thanks, Luan…" (takes the bottle and leaves the kitchen)

**Luan: **(follows Lincoln) "When can I join the party?"

**Lincoln: **"Later, sis. Also, you could've poured it down the sink."

**Luan: **"Hey, be thankful you got anything to drink."

(Lincoln goes upstairs and heads back to his room. He sets the bottle down on the floor, as he and the girls sit in a circle around it.)

**Lincoln: **"Who's first?"

**Jordan: **"Me!"

(Girl Jordan flicks the tip of the bottle, causing it to spin around quickly. When the bottle stops, it is pointing towards Lincoln.)

**Jordan: **(squeals) "Eeee!" (grabs Lincoln's face) "Come here!"

(Girl Jordan passionately kisses Lincoln on the lips, earning some squeals of excitement from Stella and Paige.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… That was great! Who's next?!"

**Paige: **"Me!"

(Paige spins the bottle and it lands on Lincoln. She immediately tackles him and kisses all over his face.)

**Stella: **"Ooh… She gettin' freaky…"

**Lincoln: **"You wanna play some Smash later, Paige?"

**Paige: **"You bet!"

**Stella: **"Me next!"

(Stella spins the bottle and it lands on Lincoln yet again.)

**Stella: **"Been waiting for this for so long…"

(Stella slowly crawls up to Lincoln like a lioness making her way to his prey, straddles him, and starts licking over his face.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah. Lick me like a dog."

(Lincoln and Stella then lock lips, as they start to grope each other's bodies.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… You've been waiting on me for a long time…"

**Stella: **"Ever since we met on the bus, my dear..."

**Lincoln: **"You've changed so much since then…"

**Stella: **"Yep, I did a complete makeover to my hair..."

**Cristina: **"I guess I can go next."

(After Christina gives the bottle a whirl, it points towards Lincoln for the fourth time.)

**Cristina: **"Well, here goes."

(Christina closes her eyes and puckers her lips, as she leans forward to Lincoln. Getting the message, he crawls over to her and holds her face gently, then smooches her.)

**Lincoln: **(pulls away) "What'd you think of that, Christina?"

**Cristina: **"It was fine."

**Lincoln: **"Have you been avoiding me all this time? I haven't seen you anywhere since the first SMOOCH concert I went to at the mall."

**Cristina: **(annoyed) "Yes, I have. _Especially_ after that video contest."

**Mollie: **"Guess I'm last."

(Mollie spins the bottle, and it ends up landing on Paige. Realizing what's about to happen, Paige slightly kicks the bottle, making it point at Lincoln.)

**Mollie: **"Hey! That's cheating!"

**Paige: **(teasingly) "Aw, what's the matter? Too chicken to kiss a boy, Mollie?"

**Mollie: **"What?! No, I'm not!"

**Jordan: **(playing along) "Then prove you're a big girl and kiss Lincoln…"

**Mollie: **"Fine…"

(With a scarlet blush on her cheeks, Mollie goes up to Lincoln. She then kisses the side of his cheek quickly.)

**Mollie: **"Alright, there. I kissed him. End of story."

**Stella: **"Not so fast, Mollie… That's no boy kiss. That's a family member's kiss."

**Jordan: **"Kiss him like a _real _woman…"

(Mollie sighs, as she kisses Lincoln on the lips. Meanwhile, Luan is recording the whole game session on her phone from behind the bedroom door.)

**Luan: **"A little keepsake for my favorite boy…"

(After Mollie is done smooching with Lincoln, everyone stands up as Stella puts the bottle on the desk.)

**Luan: **(whispering) "Alright, they're done. Time to make like a banana and split." (rushes back into her room)

**Paige:** "Okay, that was fun. Wanna watch TV?"

**Lincoln:** "Good suggestion, but I've got something a little more fun…"

(Lincoln goes inside of Lisa and Lily's room to obtain six aging serums, then returns to his room, closing the door.)

**Christina:** "Uh… Lincoln, what are those?"

**Lincoln: **"They're a little something one of my sisters has been cooking up… But, drinking this right now would end up ruining your clothes, so if you could go about taking those off…"

(Lincoln removes his clothes, rendering him naked.)

**Mollie: **(livid) "What?! You're insane if you think I'm getting naked for you!"

**Cristina: **"Yeah, I'm with Mollie on this one! Girls, back us up here!"

(However, Stella, Jordan, and Paige are already naked, too.)

**Stella: **"Chill out, guys. Lincoln knows what he's talking about…"

**Jordan: **"Just go with the flow…"

**Paige: **"Maybe they would, if they didn't have trust issues."

**Christina: **(stutters in shock) "You're the ones with trust issues. All of you are _way _too accepting of what's going on here."

**Lincoln: **"Come on. You too, Mollie and Christina..."

**Mollie: **(reluctant) "You know what, fine!"

**Christina: **(reluctant) "Alright, we'll do it. But you better not look while we're undressing, you perv…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay, fine…"

(Lincoln turns around, facing away from the girls; he secretly places his phone on his desk with a smirk on his face, as it records Mollie and Christina undressing.)

**Mollie: **"Alright, we're done now…"

**Lincoln: **(turns around) "Not bad."

(Mollie and Christina then notice that the camera on Lincoln's phone is on.)

**Mollie: **(growls; livid) "You little creep!"

**Cristina: **"You peeping punk!"

(Mollie and Christina stomp up to Lincoln, prepared to give him a piece of their minds, until a knock on the door is heard.)

**Luan: **"Hey, Lincoln. It's me, your big sis, Luan. How's your little get-together in there?"

**Lincoln: **"It's going great. But I _do _need your help with something. Just come on in."

**Christina: **"What the heck are you thinking?! We're naked!"

**Mollie: **"Yeah, go ahead and make things worse, you tool…"

**Paige: **"You girls need to lighten up. Just be lucky he's the one giving us all our first times, instead of one of those jerk boys at school like Chandler."

**Lincoln: **"Ugh, that guy's the worst."

(Luan comes into the room, completely unfazed by everyone being in their birthday suits.)

**Luan: **"Oh, looks like I came just before the best part… But, all of us are gonna be coming soon enough." (laughs; to Lincoln) "I should ditch these rags and get a vial, too."

(After getting an aging serum from Lisa and Lily's room, Luan returns to the room and closes the door. She quickly takes her clothes off, becoming just like the others. Next, Lincoln hands an aging serum to Stella, Jordan, Paige, Mollie, and Christina; the only one left is still in his hand.)

**Lincoln: **"Bottoms up, everyone."

**Stella: **(giggles with excitement) "This is gonna be awesome…"

(Everyone consumes the aging serums. Stella, Jordan, Paige, Christina, and Mollie then clutch their stomachs in pain, while Lincoln and Luan are resisting it.)

**Mollie: **"The hell is happening to me?!"

**Christina: **(groans) "My stomach feels really weird…"

**Luan: **"Oh, relax, ladies. It's just your bodies going through change, thanks to that serum."

(As Luan says that she, Stella, Jordan, Cristina, Mollie, and Paige all grow taller, their hair grows longer, and their breasts on thier chests and buttcheeks are enlarged. As for Lincoln, he grows taller, gains muscles all across his body, and his genitals grow larger.)

**Jordan: **"Wow! Look at us!"

**Paige: **"It's like that aging potion from Harry Potter!"

(Lincoln and the other girls, beside Luan, look at Paige with blank stares.)

**Paige: **"What? There's more to me than just playing video games, you know..."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, okay."

**Jordan: **(to Christina and Mollie; teasingly) "Got anything to say now, Little Miss Negative and Little Miss Doubtful?"

**Cristina: **"Gotta admit, I _do _look really hot. And I never would've gotten like this if I had backed out of going, like I was originally thinking."

**Mollie: **"Wait... " (to Lincoln) "You _better _delete that video you took of me and Christina, dork! Or else…" (cracks her knuckles)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, okay. I will. I don't want any trouble."

(Lincoln takes out his phone and deletes the undressing video.)

**Stella: **(looks down at herself) "Whoa, mama…" (holds her breasts) "These things are freakin' huge…" (turns her head back and squeezes her buttcheeks) "And I got lots of great stuff in my trunk…"

**Jordan: **(stares lovingly at Lincoln) "Well, lookie-lookie at this big white cookie…"

(The girls, besides Luan and Mollie, quickly surround Lincoln and explore his adult body with their hands.)

**Stella: **"Dang, Linc… You have such an amazing body…"

**Jordan: **"And your dong's so big and meaty…"

**Paige: **"You're _ripped_, man…"

**Cristina: **"You got a great six pack…"

**Luan: **(chuckles) "I know… Isn't he the best?"

(Luan goes over and touches her brother's balls.)

**Stella: **"C'mon, Mollie! This feels great!"

**Paige: **"You're really missing out on some prime hunkiness over here, girl…"

**Mollie: **"Alright… Fine."

(Mollie walks over to Lincoln and feels around his buttocks.)

**Mollie: **"Wow, such a taut butt."

(Lincoln grips Mollie's buttcheeks with one hand, catching her by surprise.)

**Lincoln: **"And yours is really soft and squishy…"

**Mollie: **"I admit, your hands do feel good…"

**Luan: **"Say, girls, if you wanna have a good time…" (points to Lincoln's log) "Then you gotta satisfy this first..."

**Jordan: **"How do we do that?"

**Luan: **(half-lidded) "Watch and learn, ladies…"

(Luan gets down on her knees in front of Lincoln, with her hands on her legs, as she starts licking around the tip of his penis.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Now, suck on my huge cock, sis…"

**Luan: **"Then this!"

(Luan then takes Lincoln's whole cock down her throat, as Lincoln holds the back of her head to his crotch.)

**Lincoln: **"You can learn some things from her… She's really good at giving me head."

(Still holding Luan's head down on his groin, Lincoln sits down on the bed and grips her ponytail to pull her off a little bit. He then starts furiously thrusting into Luan's mouth, making her pussy and asshole twitch from excitement.)

**Stella: **"Damn..."

(Stella sits next to Lincoln, as she spreads her legs to finger her vagina, in addition to squeezing her right boob.)

**Stella: **"Mmm… Can I _please_ taste your log next, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"Be my guest! Just as soon as I give Luan my cream!"

(A few minutes of deepthroating later, Lincoln ejaculates into Luan's esophagus. He feeds her streams of his freshly churned jizz, much to her joy. Lastly, Luan pulls away from Lincoln, licking around her lips for cum she may have missed.)

**Lincoln: **"Tell the other babes what you think of my cream, sis…"

**Luan: **"It tastes really yummy in my tummy…"

**Stella: **"Now, it's my turn to partake of this huge slab of meat…"

(Lincoln lies on the bed on his back, while Stella is on all fours in front of him. Gripping the base of his member with both hands to keep it steady, Stella starts sucking past one inch of his tip.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Glad you finally got this log?"

**Stella: **"Heck yeah… And it was worth the wait. It was as long as your log…"

(Stella then grips Lincoln's balls.)

**Stella: **"Man, your balls are huge!"

**Lincoln: **"So they can store all the jizz for you, Stells…"

(Stella pushes her mouth deeper on Lincoln's cock, as he strokes through her hair. )

**Lincoln: **"I'm about to bust a load right now, baby…"

(Lincoln cums into Stella's throat, while she slurps on his cock like a straw in a milkshake to suck all the cream out as it pours down her gullet.)

**Lincoln: **"I'm starting to lose more jizz…"

**Stella: **"That was amazing…"

**Jordan: **"Me next!"

**Lincoln: **"How about a little 69 action to mix things up?"

(With that, Lincoln lies on his back on the bed and Jordan sits on his face. As she leans down to suck on his cock, he starts eating her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"Your pussy tastes so sweet!"

**Jordan: **"This cock is so good…"

(Jordan gropes Lincoln's ballsack while he grips her buttcheeks and claws into them.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm… You're wet enough for me to bang you no problem…"

**Jordan: **(pulls away from Lincoln's cock) "Do me now…"

(Jordan gets off of Lincoln and gets into a missionary position at the head of the bed. Lincoln crawls over to her and penetrates her vagina, as the two passionately make out.)

**Jordan: **"Oh yeah! Pound me good!"

(Suddenly, both of them hear a gushing sound, as the others in the room see blood leaking out of Jordan's vagina.)

**Luan: **(giggles) "Looks like somebody's cherry just popped…"

**Lincoln: **"Ouch. Does this always happen to a girl for the first time?"

**Luan:** "Yeah, usually. Guess you're gonna have a lot of blood on your hands today. Or in this case, your third leg…"

**Jordan: **"Yeah, but I'm fine. Keep going, Linc."

(Lincoln begins thrusting into Girl Jordan's pussy once more, as he starts playing with her breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"We're gonna see how much pleasure it'll take for your udders to start squirting…"

**Jordan: **"You're on!"

(Lincoln starts squeezing and kneading Jordan's breasts, in addition to lightly twisting her nipples.)

**Jordan: **(chuckles) "Lincoln, that tickles!"

**Lincoln: **"Come on, Jordy! Let's see that milk!"

(Lincoln grips Jordan's breasts tightly so that her nipple area is pointing upwards. He then sucks on them interchangeably, making her moan in delight.)

**Jordan: **(squeals) "You're making my nipples hard, Linky!"

**Lincoln: **"Here comes my ointment!"

(Lincoln thrusts in so deep into Jordan that his tip is rubbing up against the opening of her womb. The two of them scream in ecstasy, as they ejaculate together. Soon after, Jordan starts spraying breast milk from her nipples, which were swaying every which way like an out-of-control fire hose.)

**Jordan: **"My milk's squirting out!"

(Lincoln quickly puts his mouth on Jordan's right nipple to partake of her milk, while Luan kneels beside the bed and drinks from Jordan's left nipple.)

**Luan: **"That's some _dairy _good stuff, if I do say so myself!" (laughs)

**Paige: **"I'm up. I'm gonna try these babies out." (gropes her breasts)

(Jordan moves off the bed, as Lincoln sits on the edge of it. Paige gets on her knees in front of Lincoln and rubs his cock with her tits.)

**Paige: **"I never thought I'd get boobs like these when I get older. This aging potion's awesome!"

**Lincoln: **"I never thought I'd look the way I am now when I became an adult either. So, that potion pretty much brings out the best in our future selves."

**Paige: **"I want a taste of your cock, Linc…"

(Paige starts licking the top part of Lincoln's cock during her titty-fuck.)

**Lincoln: **"There you go, honey…"

(Once Paige starts sucking his cock, Lincoln hits orgasm overdrive, as he leans back and groans loudly. Consequently, his dick erupts, covering Paige from head to toe in his hot sticky white goo.)

**Paige: **"Mmm… Tasty!" (licks some cum)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Molie, Cristina, are you guys getting in on this?"

**Mollie: **"Hmm… Would rather take my chances with someone else…"

**Christina: **"Same here…"

**Luan: **"Come on, girls… Think about it… Would you two _really_ pass up on a hunkalicious man like this?" (hugs Lincoln) "Plus, there's not that many guys with as big and long of cocks as good ol' Linc here." (strokes Lincoln's cock)

(Luan's persuasion seems to be taking effect, as Mollie and Christina grit their teeth in futile resistance; then, their pussies get so wet, their fluids leak down their legs like a waterfall.)

**Luan: **"Admit it… You both want _all eleven inches _of Lincoln inside of you, don't you?"

(Luan then starts to suck on Lincoln's balls specifically to entice Mollie and Christina. She then goes up more to lick around Lincoln's entire shaft, followed by lashing her tongue around his tip and deepthroating him, then ending with a kiss planted on his tip. Now, Mollie and Christina were getting wobbly in the legs, as they fall to their knees and feverishly finger their pussies.)

**Luan: **"Oh… None of you want it? Welp, then I guess I'll just have this big, juicy log all to myself…"

(Luan grips Lincoln's cock and straddles him. However, just as she inserts it into her pussy...)

**Mollie and Christina:** (in pure desperation) "NO! WAIT!"

(The girls' pleas catch Luan's attention, as the latter turns her head towards the former with a raised eyebrow.)

**Christina: **(groaning) "You're right! We _do _want Lincoln!"

**Mollie: **(moaning) "We don't just want him! We _need _him!"

**Luan: **"I knew you girls would crack… But you're gonna have to wait now. I'm going a round with him first…"

**Christina: **"Come on! Let us go first! PLEASE!"

**Mollie: **"We're _really _gonna lose it if we just sit here and watch you have him!"

**Luan: **"Oh, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you two little cock-hungry whores..." (to Lincoln) "I'll be back for you later…" (lightly pokes Lincoln's nose) "Boop!"

(Mollie and Christina quickly crawl to Lincoln and immediately get to action. Mollie is sucking on Lincoln's balls, while Christina is sucking his cock, both of them looking up at Lincoln with pure lust in their eyes.)

**Lincoln: **"Yeesh! Slow down, ladies… I didn't know you wanted me _that _badly."

**Mollie: **"We really fucking do!"

(Mollie takes Christina's place giving Lincoln a blowjob, while Christina proceeds to suck and lick his ballsack.)

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "You two are just some meat craving ladies, aren't you?"

**Mollie: **"YES!"

**Christina: **"Especially if it's sausage or meatballs!"

(After Christina and Mollie lick his genitals some more, Lincoln pulls away from them and starts jerking off. Suddenly, his cock squirts out a vast amount of cream, as he covers the two girls' bodies with the substance.)

**Lincoln: **How do you like me now?"

**Cristina: **"We _love _you, Lincoln…"

**Luan: **"I knew you guys would get it…"

(Christina puts Lincoln's dick into her pussy and rides him, while Mollie makes out with him.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm, yeah, go deeper!"

**Cristina: **"Oh, Lincoln! I've really misjudged you!"

**Lincoln: **"After you switched classes?"

**Christina: **"If I knew the real you, I would've let you take me ages ago."

**Lincoln: **"Is that so?" (to Mollie) "And what do you think of me now?"

**Mollie: **"I think of you as a personal banger… I bet you could do better cannonballs in this body..."

**Lincoln: **(to Christina) "Man, your insides feel so good!"

(Lincoln suddenly thrusts harder into Christina, making her scream, as he lets his cum loose inside of her.)

**Cristina: **"That felt so good… So hot..."

**Lincoln: **(pulls out of Cristina) "Phew."

**Mollie: **"Pound me next, Linc…"

(Lincoln grabs Mollie's hips and puts his log inside her, as he does her asshole and grips her buttcheeks tightly. Mollie moans, then rests on the bed on her arms as Lincoln is pounding away.)

**Lincoln: **"You're so tight here, Molls…"

**Mollie: **"Ah! I know!" (gasps from pleasure) "Make it nice and loose with your dick!"

(As Lincoln's giving Mollie anal, Christina starts smooching with Lincoln and feeling up his pecs.)

**Cristina: **"I gotta know… Whose boobs are better, mine or Mollie's?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… Mollie, can you turn around for a minute?"

(Mollie heeds Lincoln's request, as she rolls onto her back with his cock still in her anus.)

**Lincoln: **"Alright… You mind if I touched your chest?"

**Mollie: **"Nope. Go ahead."

(Lincoln gropes Mollie's breasts to determine their size, and then he does the same with Cristina's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"Yours are a little bit smaller than Mollie's. But, hey, both of your tits are still great."

**Paige: **"What about us?"

**Lincoln: **"They're all the same, Paige. Amazing just the way they are."

**Stella: **"Hmm… You thinking of staying here with Lincoln for the weekend, girls? Cause I sure am."

**Jordan: **"Shut up! I thought _I_ was the only one thinking that!"

**Paige: **"Count me in, too!"

**Christina: **"Wish I could too, but I got a piano recital tomorrow."

**Mollie: **"And I have a swim meet tomorrow. Looks like we're gonna miss out on the Lincoln Log, just _after _we started liking it."

**Paige: **(chuckles) "You mean like those building blocks?" (to Lincoln) "Does everybody call your penis that?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. It has a nice ring to it." (to Cristina and Mollie) "What time do you guys have to leave?"

**Mollie: **(checks her phone and a text message pops up) "It's my dad. He says he's coming to get me right now… Shit..."

**Lincoln: **"OK. I'll go quicker so you can go."

(With that, Lincoln immediately thrusts faster into Mollie's asshole. In mere seconds, he stuffs her with his cream.)

**Mollie: **"Mmm… Thanks, Lincoln…"

**Christina: **"Sorry I didn't ask this before, but how do we get back to normal? Our parents are gonna flip if they see us like this."

**Luan: **"Leave it to me."

(Luan exits and gets a de-aging serum from Lisa's room; she returns to Lincoln's room, handing it to Mollie.)

**Luan: **"Drink that, and you'll be like how you were before."

(Mollie does so, as she shrinks down to their original size, with her assets and hair accordingly receding, as well.)

**Mollie: **"Aw, I miss my boobs… Now I'm back to being flat…"

**Lincoln: **"Well, look at the bright side. There's always next time, Mollie, when you can age up again."

(Mollie then puts her clothes back on.)

**Mollie: **(looks at text message on her phone) "He's here. Bye, everybody." (to Lincoln) "Especially you, Linc…"

(Mollie rests her hands on Lincoln's shoulders and gives him a kiss on the lips, as she leaves the room.)

**Cristina: **"I gotta go too, Lincoln. I need to get up pretty early in the morning, by Saturday standards…"

(Luan sighs, as she grabs another de-aging serum and gives it to Christina. The latter drinks it, reverting her back to her original form, then redresses.)

**Christina: **"Bye, girls. Bye, Lincoln, and see you in class next week."

(Christina kisses Lincoln on the lips, then leaves the room.)

**Luan: **"Just because two dames left doesn't mean the fun has to end yet."

**Lincoln: **"You got that right! _And _we can use the book Lisa got me."

(Lincoln takes out the copy of the Kama Sutra he got from Lisa earlier, as he shows the girls the text's contents.)

**Paige: **"Ooh, so cool."

**Stella: **"Someone made a whole book with sex pictures?"

**Jordan: **"Never saw people do it that way before."

**Lincoln: **"So… I was thinking you girls could flip to any page in the book. And whatever it lands on, we do that position. Who wants to go first?"

**Luan: **"Me! I didn't get a turn at all yet!"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… I mean, you _did _get Christina and Mollie to have sex with me, so I don't see why not. Start browsing, sis." (hands Luan the Kama Sutra)

(Luan starts flipping through the book in search of a position she's interested in trying out.)

**Luan: **"Hmm… Can we try this one, Linc?" (points to a page)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, this one is called the "Titanic" position."

(Lincoln lies on the bed and bends his knees up. Luan straddles him, facing away from him, then sinks her vagina onto his penis and grips his knees for support.)

**Luan: **"Oh, yeah… This feels great!"

**Lincoln: **"I never got to see your cheeks like this before…"

(Lincoln then smacks Luan's ass, spurring her to go deeper on his cock.)

**Luan: **"I'm queen of the world, Linc!"

**Lincoln: **"As long as I'm your king!"

(Lincoln leans forward to wrap his arms around Luan's neck and fucks her more intensely. He also licks her neck and her ear to entice her.)

**Luan: **"Mmm… Keep going, Linc! Make me squirt!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Luan! I will! Make me cum too!"

(The two then lick each other's tongues and lick over each other's faces, as they ejaculate simultaneously.)

**Lincoln: **"Fuck yeah…"

**Jordan: **"Me next!"

(Jordan starts looking through Lincoln's gifted book, until she comes across a page she likes.)

**Jordan: **"Ooh… A different kind of 69…"

(When Luan gets off of Lincoln, Jordan lies on the bed on her back. She then rests her body on the headboard, as she spreads her legs out to reveal her goods.)

**Jordan: **"Come on, Linky… Wanna give this a try?"

(Lincoln responds by crawling over to Jordan, gripping her thighs, and eating her pussy. All the while, his dick and balls are rubbing up against Jordan's face, allowing her to take in his manly musk.)

**Jordan: **"Finally gonna taste some of this log…"

(Jordan opens her mouth, as Lincoln's cock slips into it, allowing her to suck him off. Lincoln moves from Jordan's pussy to licking her asshole.)

**Lincoln: **"Mmm, your holes taste so sweet, Jordan…"

**Jordan: **(muffled) "And you taste so nice and meaty…"

(Jordan licks around Lincoln's tip from the inside of her mouth, savoring the taste of the pre-cum leaking from its hole.)

**Lincoln: **"That's it, Jordan! Lick around me!"

(Lincoln licks deeper in Jordan's anus and slides all of his right fingers into her vagina, furiously thrusting inside of it. As a result, Jordan makes a muffled yelp while she squirts her juices onto Lincoln's right hand.)

**Lincoln: **"Sweet cum!"

(As Lincoln licks his hand clean of Jordan's fluids, he erupts into her mouth and pumps her throat with his cream.)

**Jordan: **"Aw, yeah!"

(Lincoln pulls away, as Jordan sits right side up and faces him.)

**Lincoln: **"Want a little taste of yourself? All of it's still on my tongue…"

(With that, Lincoln wrestles tongues with Jordan, letting her taste her own cum.)

**Jordan: **"Tastes great, hon."

**Stella: **(looking through the Kama Sutra) "Hmm… Let's see here..." (stops on a certain page; shows the book to Lincoln) "Let's give this one a shot, handsome…"

**Lincoln: **"The "Oasis" position…"

(Lincoln cradles Stella in his arms, as he sits on the bed. He lets go of her, as she faces his front and mounts his cock. Lincoln then starts sucking on Stella's nipples.)

**Stella: **"If you want my fresh milk, you're gonna have to work for it, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Anything for you, Stells…"

**Stella: **"Put that tongue to work, big boy…"

(Lincoln licks around Stella's nipples and breasts, lapping up the sweat present. All the while, their sex creates loud, wet noises from their genitals combining, with some fluids splashing onto their crotches.)

**Luan: **"Wow, so wet…"

(Lincoln squeezes Stella's breasts with his mouth over her nipples so he can get her milk out faster. Fortunately, he succeeds, as Stella breastfeeds him.)

**Stella: **"Little known fact that drinking milk can make you bigger and stronger. So, drink as much of mine as you want, baby…"

**Lincoln: **"I know. That's how I'm _this _ripped, in addition to the serum…"

**Stella: **"Wanna connect?"

**Lincoln: **"Connect what?"

**Stella: **(half-lidded) "Our lips…"

(Stella leans in and passionately kisses Lincoln on the lips. He gropes her butt with both hands, while she's keeping her hands on his cheeks.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn, you're a good kisser…"

**Stella: **"And you're such a good fucker…"

(Lincoln and Stella climax, with the latter's pussy being filled up and the latter's privates being coated in their fluids.)

**Paige: **"Looks like I'm last…"

**Lincoln: **"Pick something from the joyous Kama Sutra, my enamored gamer lady…"

**Luan: **"Go ahead. Turn the _Paige_, dear." (laughs)

(Paige looks through the Kama Sutra to find a great position.)

**Paige: **"Oh, found one! Let's try this!"

**Lincoln: **"The "Ladyboy"? Let's try it!"

(Paige lightly pushes Lincoln onto his back and mounts him. He then wraps his legs around her back, as the two proceed to fuck.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! Pound me so good!"

**Paige: **"Oh, this is so fucking awesome! I'm glad I came!"

(Paige takes the opportunity to feel Lincoln's chest and shoulders, while he's touching her boobs.)

**Lincoln: **"Your hands feel so good… You like being in control here?"

**Paige: **"I do!"

(Paige shoves her breasts in front of Lincoln's face to have him motorboat her, as she keeps thrusting.)

**Paige: **"Let's cum together as gamer lovers!"

(Paige goes even faster than before, much to Lincoln's joy. He squeezes her breasts to make her milk come out.)

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "Here it comes, Paige!"

(Lincoln and Paige moan out loud, as they jettison their fluids at the same time, while Paige squirts breast milk haphazardly with her nipples.)

**Paige: **"Drink my protein milk!"

(Lincoln sucks on Paige's nipples, then kisses her, so she can taste her own milk.)

**Paige: **"Sweet milk…"

**Lincoln: **"Phew." (to Luan) "You know what time it is?"

**Luan: **(checks her phone) "It's 3:08, Linc."

**Maria: **(from outside the room) "Hey, Lincoln. Are you there?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, Maria. What is it?"

**Maria: **"Your mother told me to come check up on you."

**Lincoln: **"We're fine. Thanks."

**Maria: **"We? Who else is in there?"

**Lincoln: **"Just my sister, Luan. And some friends from school."

**Maria: **"Oh, okay. Your mother made you guys sandwiches."

(Maria opens the door and sets a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on Lincoln's desk.)

**Maria: **(giggles) "You kids gettin' busy in here, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"You know it, _senorita_."

**Maria: **(notices the Kama Sutra) "What's that?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, this is called the Kama Sutra, a book about sex. Lisa got it for me, after that whole serum incident the other day."

**Luan: **"We've been testing some positions out ourselves."

**Stella: **"Say… Aren't you Ronnie Anne's mom?"

**Maria: **"Uh huh."

**Jordan: **"Would it be OK if she could just join us?"

**Maria: **"Oh, sure. But can I get in this too?"

**Paige: **"Sure, the more the merrier."

**Maria: **"Ronnie Anne! Come here!"

**Ronnie Anne: **(arrives) "Yes, Mom?"

**Maria: **"What do you say we take part in Lincoln's little sexy fiesta?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"YEAH! I'm in!"

(Ronnie Anne gets an aging serum from Lisa's room, ditches her clothes and tosses them on the floor, and drinks the concoction to turn into her adult form. Then, Maria just discards her garments, as she closes the door.)

**Maria: **"What can us chicas do for you today, Mr. Loud?"

**Lincoln: **"Look through the Kama Sutra and see what you two like..."

(Maria looks through the Kama Sutra to find a position.)

**Maria: **"Bingo!"

**Lincoln: **"Zodiac", huh?"

**Maria: **It looks so sexy, my little _blanco chico_…" (traces her finger across his chest; giggles)

**Lincoln: **(excited) "You totally get me, _mujer_! Let's go!"

(Lincoln sits on the bed while Maria straddles Lincoln and wraps her legs around his butt. She wraps her arms around Lincoln's shoulders, as he grabs her butt.)

**Maria: **"Oh, si! Oh, si! Oh, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"You like that, baby? You like getting pounded?"

**Maria: **"Yes! Give it to me, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln locks lips with Maria, as the two resume with their intercourse.)

**Lincoln: **"No offense, Mrs. S, but…"

**Maria: **"Please, dear. Just call me Maria."

**Lincoln: **"OK… No offense, Maria, but I really wanna try stuff like this out with Frida and Carlota."

**Maria: **"Oh, sure thing! Once we go back to the city, I'll let them know about you and your family… I'm sure they'll understand. _And hopefully want in, too..._"

**Lincoln: **"I gotta say… The girls in your family have real thick genes…"

**Maria: **(chuckles) "It's true, Lincoln… You should definitely do Carlota… Who knows how thick she'll be after having one of those potions."

**Lincoln:** "And what about her brothers? I'm pretty sure they want a piece of this action too."

**Maria: **"Most likely, Carl would be in, but I don't know about CJ or Carlitos, hon."

**Lincoln: **"I suppose that's fair. But, we can cross that bridge when we get to it."

(Lincoln grips Maria's ass tighter, as he holds her down and shoots his jizz inside her pussy.)

**Maria: **"Oh, yeah… Sweet sour cream in my taco…."

**Ronnie Anne: **"My turn!"

(Ronnie Anne looks through the Kama Sutra to find a position.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Hey, Linc! Let's do the "Straight Scissor"."

**Lincoln: **"You mean like how girls do it together?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Yeah, but it's with a guy."

**Lincoln: **"Mixing things up… I like it!"

(Ronnie Anne lies on her side on the bed, with Lincoln doing the same, but with the opposite side. Ronnie Anne eases Lincoln's cock into her pussy with her left hand, as she uses her right hand to hold Lincoln's left hand.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Come to think of it, do girls just rub their pussies together when they want to screw each other?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh, and I wouldn't imagine how two boys do it…" (shudders)

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gyrate their hips so their genitals can interact with one another, holding hands together to keep balance.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"And those types of guys'll probably kiss each other a lot. Sounds boring, really." (half-lidded) "On the plus side, this is great!"

**Lincoln: **"I never get to see you as much anymore because you live so far away now."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Well, I'm here for a good while, so I'll make sure we make the most of this."

**Lincoln: **"Can do… Say, have you done it with Maria _and _Bobby?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Hmm, maybe I should. Could give Bobby more options than just Lori all the time."

**Maria: **"I should too."

**Ronnie Anne: **"How are you holding up, Lincoln? I'm about to squirt."

**Lincoln: **"Gonna cum, too…"

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both cum into each other.)

**Lincoln: **"I think that was my last load for now…" (to Stella, Jordan, and Paige) "What do you three want to do now?"

**Jordan: **"Wanna watch TV?"

**Stella: **"Yeah."

**Paige: **"Okay."

**Lincoln: **"Alright, let's turn back." (takes a sandwich)

**Luan: **"Thanks for letting us join in, bro."

**Lincoln: **"Don't mention it."

(Lincoln gathers six de-aging serums, passing around five of them to the girls sans Maria. They all drink from the vials, reverting them back to their minor forms.)

**Jordan: **"Aw, I'm gonna miss my boobs."

**Stella: **"Don't worry, Jordan, we'll have them back later tonight."

(Everyone gets their clothes back on as Lincoln, Stella, Jordan, Ronnie Anne, and Paige all take their sandwiches downstairs to the couch.)

**Lincoln: **"Let's see what's on TV."

(Lincoln turns on the TV to find something to watch.)

**Rita: **(enters the living room) "Hi, sweetie."

**Lincoln: **"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

**Rita: **"Are you and your friends getting along?"

**Stella: **"Sure are, Mrs. Loud."

**Jordan: **(half-lidded) "In fact, we're _closer _than ever…" (hugs Lincoln tightly)

**Paige: **"Even closer than before…" (hugs Lincoln too)

**Rita: **"Glad to hear. Anyway, I got a call from Ronnie Anne's grandmother and the fumigation is ending tomorrow, so it looks like the Santiagos are leaving this Sunday."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, dang it…"

**Rita: **"So, what did you guys do?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, we used this." (pulls out the Kama Sutra) "Lisa got it for me."

**Rita: **"Kama Sutra? Oh, I remember that book. Me and your dad used that thing all the time when we wanted to get frisky."

**Lincoln: **"It has a ton of pictures about different ways to have sex."

**Rita: **(pinches her nose) "I can't believe you, Lincoln… Banging a bunch of girls… And not including your own mama…"

**Lincoln: **(facepalms) "If you wanted to join in the fun, you could've just come into my room with Maria."

**Rita: **"Fair enough…" (half-lidded) "But tonight, I'm getting some of that Lincoln log… _One way or another_..."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, deal. Don't worry, I'm thinking of getting everyone on with the Kama Sutra."

**Rita: **"Anyway, enjoy your time with your little girlfriends…"

(Rita kisses Lincoln on the cheek, as she goes into the kitchen.)

**Stella: **"Girlfriends… I definitely love the sound of that…"

**Paige:** "Same here…"

**Jordan: **"Yeah…"


	28. Over the Weekend (Part 1)

(Just then, nine of Lincoln's sisters, all in their regular forms, all walk downstairs and notice the four girls sitting next to him on the couch.)

**Lori: **"Aww. That is literally adorable." (takes a photo)

**Leni:** "Hey, Linky!"

**Lincoln: **(turns to his sisters) "Anything you need, girls?"

**Leni: **"Oh, nothing."

**Luna: **"Well, we can see you have your hands full with your lady-friends…"

**Lincoln: **Yep, we're bonding even closer."

**Lucy: **"According to Luan, you _did the deed _with all of them…"

**Lana: **"And left us out…"

**Lincoln: **(annoyed) "Oh, for God's sake! I'll do you guys eventually!"

**Luan: **"Great… Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

**Paige: **"Just watching TV, and spending time with our cute boyfriend..."

**Lori: **"Really? That's it? Watch TV?"

**Lincoln: **"What? I can't have sex all the time!"

**Luna:** "You have the whole night open, free to do whatever you want!"

**Leni: **"Ooh! How about a board game?"

**Lincoln: **"Sounds good to me."

**Stella: **"What kind of game?"

**Lori: **"How about some Apples to Apples?"

**Jordan: **"Okay!"

(Lori and Luna set the game up at the dining room table, as each person is given their own assortment of cards. Lincoln is the judge of the first round, as he places a green card face up on the table.)

**Lincoln: **"Alright, here we go… Everyone, try and pull out something that's large."

(Everyone looks at their cards to find something large. Jordan is the first one to go, as she puts one of her red cards near the green one, facing down. Sequentially, the other girls, one by one, put out their respective cards. Lincoln takes all the red cards and shuffles them.)

**Lincoln: **"Let's see what we have here for large…"

(Lincoln lays out all the red cards he received on the table, facing up, so everyone can see them.)

**Lincoln: **"Leni, an apple isn't large."

**Leni: **"Aw, dang it…"

**Lincoln: **"Lana, I guess crocodiles can be considered large."

**Lana: **"Heck yeah, they are!"

**Lincoln: **"Jordan, it depends on how large the wheels are."

**Jordan: **"Come on. It says monster truck wheels…"

**Lincoln: **"Eh, I'll let it slide. Hmm, Lucy, I mean caskets are huge, but it varies."

**Lucy: **"You haven't seen the ones I've used…"

**Lincoln: **(weirded out) "OK…" (to Lori) "I can say for sure, elephants are large."

**Lori: **"They're the largest land mammal on Earth."

**Lincoln: **"Paige, you get a point for castles." (to Stella) "And Stella, you're spot on with mansions."

**Paige: **"Castles and mansions make for some of the best game worlds…"

**Lincoln: **"Ronnie Anne, you get a point with balls."

**Ronnie Anne: **(half-lidded) "Good thing I know some that fit the description perfectly…"

**Lincoln: **(chuckles) "Ah, you little jokester…" (to Lola) "Same thing to you, for putting sausages in here."

**Lola: **"Ha-ha! I knew you couldn't resist..."

**Lincoln: **"And finally, Luna got a tuba. So, everyone but Leni got a point."

**Leni: **(downtrodden) "Aw, man…"

**Lincoln: **"How about this, sis? _You're _the judge for this round. How's that sound, hmm?"

**Leni: **"Alright!"

(Lincoln takes all the used cards and puts them back in the box, as Leni takes out a green card from the deck and sets it on the table.)

**Leni: **"OK, guys, find something that's hairy."

**Luan: **"You?"

**Leni: **"Hey!"

(Luan laughs, as Leni glares at her. Everyone looks at their cards to find something. Soon, everyone sends their card of choice to Leni for her to judge.)

**Lincoln: **"This is the part where you shuffle the cards up, Leni…"

**Leni: **"Oh, right."

(Leni shuffles the cards and begins to look at all of them.)

**Leni: **"We have monkeys, wolves, bears, goats, dogs, turtles, alpacas, blowfish, cats, mice, parrots, pigs, and ducks… Pretty sure some of these don't have hair..."

**Luna: **"Dang it! Pig was the only thing I had that was close to hairy!"

**Lisa: **"Green card never said the subject of the red card had to have fur."

**Luna: **"True."

**Lynn: **"Next round!"

**Leni: **"Wait! Let me think here… The people that picked turtle, blowfish, parrot, and duck don't get any points this round, but the rest do."

(Now, Lori is the card judge; she picks out another green card from the deck.)

**Lori: **"You guys need to give me things that are small."

(Everyone shuffles their cards and turns them around.)

**Lynn: **(jokingly) "Linc and Bobby's dicks."

**Lori: **(gasps in shock) "_How_ _dare you_, Lynn. Both of their logs are big and majestic."

**Leni: **(looking through her cards; thinking to herself) "Hmm, a rock could be small. A bird could also be small. What should I go with? Hmm..." (tosses in one of her red cards)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, real mature, Lynn."

**Lynn: **(breaks down laughing) "I'm sorry!"

**Lincoln: **"Kinda ironic, seeing how you always said you loved having my large log pound your holes…"

**Lynn: **"Okay, okay. I was just joking."

**Lori: **"Okay, let's see the results." (looks at the cards)

(From the red cards, the other players chose rock, ant, peanut, flower, feather, bee, seed, sand, pill, contact lenses, flea, earring, and paper clip.)

**Lori: **"Wow, everyone spot on."

(While the gang continue playing Apples to Apples, Rita, in her bathrobe, comes into the dining room.)

**Rita: **"Hey, kids. How's the game?"

**Leni: **"Going great."

**Lori: **"Need us for anything?"

**Rita: **"I need Lincoln." (goes to Lincoln and takes his hand) "You're coming with me, sweetie..."

**Lincoln: **"But Mom, we're in the middle of a game…"

**Rita: **"Now, Lincoln…"

**Lynn: **"Hey! You can't do that!"

**Rita: **"Yes, I can!" (goes to the basement with Lincoln)

**Lola: **"Get back here!"

(Lola starts to run after her, but Lori stops her in her tracks, lifting her up by the back of her dress.)

**Lori: **"Just let it go. I bet they'll be done in time for the next round to start."

(In the basement, Rita sets Lincoln down on the washing machine.)

**Rita: **"I've been wanting some attention from you for _so long_, dear…"

**Lincoln: **"O-okay, Mom… And?"

**Rita: **"_And _I finally have you…"

(Rita takes out a teal vial from the exterior pocket of her robe and sets it on the washing machine. She then undoes her robe and tosses it onto the dryer, unveiling her bare body to Lincoln.)

**Rita: **"Now, let's get you ready, sweetie…"

(Rita removes Lincoln's polo shirt, pulls away his shoes and socks, unbuckles his pants, and discards his underwear. She then grabs the vial and unscrews its cap, as she holds the opening up to Lincoln's mouth.)

**Rita: **"Drink up, Lincoln, honey..."

(Lincoln sighs, as he drinks the serum, turning him into his adult form.)

**Rita: **(eyeing Lincoln's crotch hungrily) "Finally… Time to have some nice, big sausage…"

(Rita squats down and eagerly sucks on the top of Lincoln's log while gripping his legs, much to his pleasure.)

**Lincoln: **"Yes… Keep going, Mom…"

(Rita goes even deeper on Lincoln's log, going down to the lower half of it.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah… Your throat feels so freakin' good, Mom…"

**Rita: **"You're not so bad yourself, sweetie…"

(Rita then grips Lincoln's ballack and kneads them, making him moan. He cums down Rita's throat)

**Rita: **(pulls away; licks her lips) "Delicious as always, Lincoln… Now, I need some loving down here too…"

(Rita pushes her robe to the side and sits on the dryer with her legs spread out. She then starts fingering herself, then spreads the opening to her vagina.)

**Rita: **"Now… Put that tongue to work, Linky…"

(Lincoln licks Rita's pussy, making her moan in joy. Back upstairs, the girls are still playing their game, but some of them are annoyed that Rita took Lincoln away, especially Lola.)

**Lola: **(groans) "It's not fair that Mom just took Linky away from us like that!"

**Luan: **"Yeah! I know!"

**Luna: **"It's alright, dudette. Let's just keep playing. Now, you'll need cards with something that's smelly to score this round."

**Lola: **"What? You mean stuff that smells like Lana?"

**Lana: **"Thanks…"

**Luna: **"Okay, let's see. Clothing, deviled eggs, rotten food, mud, soap, diapers, and deodorant. So whoever put potatoes, stone, wood, ice, laptop, and baseballs, you guys are out."

(Back in the basement, Lincoln is sitting atop Rita's chest and giving her a boobjob. She manages to get a lick of Lincoln's pre-cum coated tip each time his cock goes up to her mouth.)

**Rita: **"Oh, yeah! Keep it up!"

(Lincln shoots his cum all over Rita's face and tits. He gets off of her so he can fuck her pussy.)

**Rita: **"Oh, yeah! Bang me, my hot baby boy!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Mama!"

(The two's lovemaking can be heard all the way from upstairs, much to everyone's annoyance. Lola is shaking in anger.)

**Lola: **(screams in fury) "That tears it! it! I can't take it anymore!"

(Lola storms upstairs, then soon returns downstairs with many vials of aging serum and plops them all down on the table.)

**Lola: **"We're gonna show Mom who's boss… Who's with me?!"

**The Loud Sisters: **"YEAH!"

(The Loud girls then shed their clothing and each take their vials, then they storm downstairs. That just leaves Stella, Jordan, Paige, and Ronnie Anne sitting at the table in confusion.)

**Stella: **"What the heck just happened?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"I have no freakin' idea…"

(All the while, Maria, Bobby, and Lynn Sr. were watching the scene transpire from the living room couch.)

**Bobby: **"Wow. A revolt... Should we stop them?"

**Lynn Sr: **"Hmm… These kinds of problems fix themselves around here. So, we don't need to worry."

**Maria: **"What do you say we have a little threesome?"

**Lynn Sr. and Bobby: **"We're in."

**Maria: **"Hey! You four want in?"

**Jordan: **"Alright…"

**Paige: **"Our game's pretty much over now, so what the heck?"

(Maria, Bobby, and Lynn Sr. head into the latter's room, with the girls close behind with vials in their hands. Back in the basement, Lincoln is still pounding Rita, but now he's making out with her. But all of a sudden, the two hear the basement door slam open.)

**Lincoln: **"Huh?"

**Rita: **"What the hell?!"

**Lola: **"Alright, blondie! Your time is up!"

**Rita: **"What? Five of you are blonde, too!"

**Lori: **"We can't stand you just hogging him down here, while we're upstairs!"

**Rita: **"None of you are ones to talk! If you girls want a turn, you'll have to wait!"

**Lincoln: **"Girls, please… Settle down… Mom's right. Let's just be patient here and take turns…"

**Rita: **"We're almost done, anyways."

**Luna: **"Okay, fine. We'll lighten up."

**Lincoln: **"Damn, you guys are cock hungry."

(With that, Lincoln keeps thrusting, then cums into Rita's pussy.)

**Rita: **"Oh, yeah.."

**Lincoln: **"Honestly, girls, you can get really selfish sometimes…"

**Lori: **"How are we selfish?! It was Lola's idea!"

**Lincoln: **"She's one of the worst ones, in that category."

**Lola: **"Wow, Lincoln... Just, wow… You're just gonna diss me right after I took you out to stay with Elise and Mark..."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, okay. It's just that I'm really worked up because I'm having to fuck a ton of girls daily. And sometimes, I wish I could just get a break from it."

**Leni: **"Now I feel bad, you guys…" (looks down sadly)

**Lisa: **"Me too…"

**Rita: **"I owe you an apology, Lincoln… I just really wanted that sexy log of yours."

**Lincoln: **"That's alright, Mom."

**Luan: **"Hmm… Perhaps a little movie night can cheer you up, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… I would, but I got four other girls who are probably waiting on me."

**Lynn: **"That's fair. Go have fun, buddy. We won't stop you."

(With that, Lincoln heads up the basement stairs, with the Loud girls following behind. When they enter the living room, they hear some moaning coming from the Loud parents' room.)

**Lincoln: **"What's that?"

**Rita: **"It came from my room."

(Rita opens her door as she and Lincoln enter the room. The two of them see Maria banging Lynn Sr. and the latter eating Jordan's pussy out, while Bobby is banging Ronnie Anne and fingering Stella and Paige in their assholes.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, mama…"

**Stella: **"Oh, hey, Linky…"

**Paige: **"What's up?"

**Lincoln: **"Well, I wanted to see if you guys want to have some fun with me. But I see you're taken." (smells himself) "Yeesh… I reek. I really need a shower."

**Jordan: **"Can I take one with you?!"

**Lincoln: **"Sure! Come on!"

(Jordan gets off the bed, as she and Lincoln hold hands and walk upstairs.)

**Lola: **"You mind if I take Jordan's place, Daddy?"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Not at all, kiddo."

(Lola goes into the room and makes out with Lynn Sr.)

**Maria: **"Hey, Ronalda, Roberto, want to do your own mami?"

**Ronnie Anne and Bobby: **"Yeah!"

(Bobby penetrates Maria's pussy and begins thrusting, while Ronnie Anne sits on her face.)

**Maria: **"_Oh, si. _My own two kids banging their own _madre_. How are you guys doing?"

**Bobby: **"Great!"

**Ronnie: **"Also, great!"

(Upstairs in the bathroom, Lincoln turns the faucet to hot. He and Jordan step into the shower, as they hungrily make out.)

**Jordan: **"You know, I should host a private pool party just for you, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"That'll be great."

(Lincoln takes a bar of soap and rubs it all over his body, then passes it to Jordan so she can do the same.)

**Jordan: **"Can you clean me, please, sweetie-pie?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure."

(Lincoln uses his hands and rubs Jordan's breasts, making her moan in joy.)

**Jordan: **"Yeah, just like that."

**Lincoln: **"You are so smooth."

(Lincoln then cleans Jordan's body, legs, feet, and hair, which he uses shampoo on.)

**Jordan: **"Oh, thank you, Lincoln. Can you wash my back?"

**Lincoln: **"Of course."

(Jordan gets on her knees in front of Lincoln, facing her back in front of him. He uses a rag to wipe the soap off Jordan's back. However, his dick rubs up against Jordan's lower back, catching her by surprise.)

**Jordan: **(giggles) "That tickles."

**Lincoln: **(half-lidded) "Want me to get your chest too?"

**Jordan: **"Uh huh."

(Jordan turns her body around as she shows her chest to Lincoln. He uses a rag and cleans her breasts, making her swoon.)

**Jordan: **"You know how to please your woman."

**Lincoln: **"I really do…"

(Lincoln removes the rag and clamps Jordan's breasts with his hands, making her scream in supreme ecstasy.)

**Jordan: **"My turn to wash you…"

(Jordan squeezes her breasts together, as she slides Lincoln's cock between them.)

**Jordan: **"You like that, Linky? You like how my tits feel on your log?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, hell yeah…"

(Jordan moves her breasts up and down, to the sheer delight of Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Jordan!"

**Jordan: **"Oh, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln cums all over Jordan's breasts and face, then looks down to see his handiwork.)

**Lincoln: **"Sorry, Jords. Got you all messy again."

(Jordan traces her face and breasts with her fingers and licks Lincoln's cum off of them.)

**Jordan: **(half-lidded) "Then, you're gonna have to clean me again, big boy…"

(Lincoln then kisses Jordan's face, as he fondles with her breasts while the tip of his dick rubs against her belly button.)

**Jordan: **"Want me to wash your back?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh."

(Lincoln sits on the tub floor, as Jordan gets on her knees and uses a rag to clean the soap off of his back.)

**Lincoln: **"That feels so good!"

**Jordan: **"You have the most wonderful back, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, can you do my front?"

**Jordan: **"Sure."

(Jordan then crawls to Lincoln's front so she could clean his chest and muscles.)

**Jordan: **"Got anything planned after school Monday?"

**Lincoln: **"Not at the moment. Why?"

**Jordan: **"Well, I was thinking… You… Me… Stella and Paige… Hanging out..."

**Lincoln: **"A date? Where to?"

**Jordan: **"We can go to my house. I got the newest Dance Battle game."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, it's a date!"

(Lincoln and Jordan get out of the bathtub, the former turns off the water, and the two dry themselves off with towels.)

**Lincoln: **"Let's head back to my room. And let's round up Stella and Paige."

(Lincoln and Jordan wrap their bodies with their drying towels and go downstairs to recruit Stella and Paige.)

**Lincoln: **"Stella! Paige! Come here!"

(Stella and Paige both exit Rita's room.)

**Stella: **"S'up, baby?"

**Lincoln: **"How about we head back to my room and play some video games?"

**Paige: **"Sure thing! You wanna smash while playing Smash?"

**Lincoln: **"Fuck yeah!"

(Paige happily takes Lincoln's hand, as she goes upstairs with Stella and Jordan in tow.)

**Paige: **"Who are you gonna be?"

**Lincoln: **"Terry."

**Paige: **"I'm gonna be Piranha Plant. What position should we take?"

**Lincoln: **"Doggy."

(Lincoln starts the game, as he inserts his penis into Paige's pussy and takes her doggy style.)

**Stella: **"Do you mind if we look through some of your comics, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"Knock yourselves out."

(Stella and Jordan each grab a comic book off of Lincoln's desk, as they sit down next to each other.)

**Stella: **"Doing the mundane feels more relaxing when you've got nothing on."

**Jordan: **"You got that right, sister."

**Paige: **"So, Linc, is it hard or easy to do girls without your hands?"

**Lincoln: **"Pretty difficult, cause my log could slip out at any time, and I can't feel how good their bodies are."

**Paige: **"I bet your sisters can help you with that."

(Paige uses forward smash on Lincoln, getting him offstage, then does neutral special to hit him with a spiky ball, which nets her a stock.)

**Lincoln: **"Say, you're good."

**Paige: **"Thanks. Spent _years_ of playing Smash. Ever since Melee..."

**Jordan: **"Lincoln, how long have you been reading Ace Savvy?"

**Lincoln: **"Ever since I was a little boy, Jordy. Around five years old."

**Jordan: **"Hope the world gets to see more of the adventures of the Full House gang…"

**Lincoln: **"Trust me. Me and Clyde have been working on more issues featuring them."

**Jordan: **"Sweet. Anyone feeling hungry?"

**Paige: **"I do feel hungry."

**Lincoln: **(thrusts into Paige) "Same here. I think dinner's starting in an hour."

**Paige: **"Only one stock left, Lincoln… Better step things up. I still have two."

(In the game, Terry uses his side special on Piranha Plant, which knocks him off the map. Then, he goes offstage and hits Piranha Plant with a down-air, sending him downwards at an angle.)

**Lincoln: **"Now, it's just one to one, Paige… Brace yourself…"

(In the game, the Smash Ball is roaming across the stage and both Piranha Plant and Terry begin to race for the Smash Ball in order to use either of their final smashes. Piranha Plant manages to break the item and summons Petey Piranha, to which it swings two cages at Terry, causing him to fall off the stage, earning the victory for Piranha Plant.)

**Paige: **"YEAH!"

**Lincoln: **(groans) "I almost had it!"

**Stella: **"Can we join in for the next match?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure, how was the Ace Savvy?"

**Stella: **"It's great, Linc."

(Suddenly, Leni enters the room, as Lincoln and friends were on the character select screen.)

**Leni: **"Hey, Linky. Are you guys doing okay?"

**Lincoln: **"Doing great, sis. What's up?"

**Leni: **"I just wanna see how my fave brother is doing." (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

**Stella: **"Aw. So, she's the sweetest of your sisters?"

**Lincoln: **"Sweeter than honey, child."

**Leni: **(giggles) "Speaking of which, you want some sugar, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Give it to me, Lens."

(Leni kneels down and grasps Lincoln's face softly with both hands, as she kisses him on the lips lovingly.)

**Lincoln: **"You missed me, Leni-wenni?"

**Leni: **"Sure did, Linky-cakes…"

**Lincoln: **"So, working on any new fashion statements?"

**Leni: **"Yep, I've been making some cute, sexy swimsuits for me and the others." (to Stella, Jordan, and Paige) "Excuse me, but do you want some too?"

**Stella: **"We're good, Leni."

**Lincoln: **"You sure about that? Cause the clothes Leni makes are up there with the stuff you see in Maybelline stores…"

**Jordan: **"Really?"

**Leni: **"Indeed."

**Paige: **"Okay, we're in."

**Stella: **"Make mine red and white…"

**Jordan: **"Yellow and teal for me…"

**Paige: **"I want purple and blue…"

**Leni: **"Wanna take me now?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. Best thing for you to do is suck me off. We were about to play a game. You can sit right next to me."

(After Jordan scooches away from her spot, Leni sits next to Lincoln and bends her head down to suck his dick, holding onto his legs for support.)

**Lincoln: **"Good girl, Leni… Now, what do you say we all go random, girls?"

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

(After all the matches they've played, Paige comes out on top with five wins. Lincoln was close behind with three, while Stella and Paige are tied for one win. Throughout all this, Leni managed to score lots of Lincoln's cream between each match.)

**Lynn Sr.: **(from downstairs) "Dinner's ready, everybody!"

**Lincoln: **"Finally, I'm starving!"

**Paige: **(triumphant) "And I got five wins underneath my belt."

(Lincoln groans, as he and the girls all change back into kids via the de-aging serum, get dressed, and head for the dining room downstairs to sit with the others.)

**Luna: **"What have you been up to all day, bro?"

**Lincoln: **"Playing Smash Bros. You?"

**Luna: **"Been tuning to some music."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Eat up, everyone!"

(Everyone grabs a slice of tuna noodle casserole from its dish, and starts eating away with some small talk in between, mostly from Lincoln and the girls.)

**Lincoln: **"This food is so good… Another great dish, Dad."

**Lynn Sr.: **"Wasn't just me. Maria helped give it some flair…"

**Maria: **"Yep. Got that cooking pizazz from my mothermama."

**Lincoln: **"Whatever it is, it's really good."

**Maria: **"So, Linc, Lori, I was talking with my kids, and we were wondering if you guys wanted to visit us soon?"

**Lincoln: **"Heck yeah!"

**Lori: **"When we have the time for it, we're sure to come."

**Lincoln: **"Maybe you can see about getting Frida and Carlota on board when you get back…"

**Maria: **"Can do, sweetie."

**Lincoln: **(to Stella, Paige, and Jordan) "Hey, do you have enough stuff to stay until Saturday?"

**Stella: **"Yeah, my mom said I could stay Saturday, Linc."

**Paige: **"Ours too."

**Jordan: **"Looks like tomorrow, we're spending another day with our favorite white hunk…"

**Lincoln: **"Yes!"

**Lori: **(in her head; laughs) "I'm so happy for him."

(After dinner, in Lincoln's room, he, Stella, Jordan, and Paige are in their adult forms. Lincoln is fucking Stella's asshole, eating Paige's pussy out, and fondling Jordan's breasts.)

**Stella: **"Oh, Linky! Fuck me!"

**Paige: **"Go, Lincoln!"

**Jordan: **"Squeeze my tits!"

**Lincoln: **(muffled) "Oh, girls! Yes! Fill me up, girls!"

(The girls cum all around Lincoln while he cums into Stella; he moans in joy. Outside the room, Lola is secretly recording them on her phone.)

**Lola: **(giggles) "A little keepsake for him… _And _something to pleasure myself tonight, since I don't have Linky..."

(With that, Lola goes into her room, tiptoes past Lana's bed, then strips down to the buff. She drinks an aging serum and gets under the covers of her bed to watch her video of her brother banging his friends.)

**Lola: **"Now let's see how much fun my big Linky had."

(Lola plugs her earphones in, as she plays her recorded video. As she watches Lincoln mate with Stella, Jordan, and Paige, she fingers her vagina and rubs her right breast.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah… That's hot…"

(She fingers herself deeper as she lightly squirts from her vagina.)

**Lola: **"Wow, Linky… You know how to please a woman… Even if you're not having sex..."

(Back in Lincoln's room...)

**Stella: **"Hey, Linc. Can we cuddle with you in the bed? In the nude?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. Get over here, babes."

(Stella, Paige, and Jordan all get into Lincoln's bed with him as they cuddle with him.)

**Lincoln: **"Good night, girls..."

**Jordan: **"Night, Lincoln…"

(The girls smother him with kisses, as they all go to sleep.)


	29. Over the Weekend (Part 2)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln is still cuddling with his three school babes. He slips out of bed, as he goes into the hallway, near the bathroom door, which has steam brewing through the door.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "What a good night sleep."

(Just then, two pairs of hands pull Lincoln into the bathroom, who happen to be an adult Ronnie Anne and Maria.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Morning, Linc."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

**Maria: **"We decided to take an early shower, and we want to see if you can join in with us, sweetie."

**Lincoln: **"Okay!"

(Ronnie Anne turns on the shower, as she pulls Lincoln in with Maria stepping in afterwards.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"So what have I been missing out on in Royal Woods?"

**Lincoln: **"Nothing really, just the same old stuff. But, Lori is going to some golf college soon in the future."

**Maria: **"Oh, Fairway University. Bobby wants to go there too. Those two are so inseparable to the point that they go to college together."

**Lincoln: **"Yep. It's crazy. So, how are things in the city with you guys?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Well, it's pretty nice over there. We usually take the subway around the city and I go to a new school."

**Lincoln: **"How is your family?"

**Maria: **(cleaning Lincoln) "They're pretty great. They're crazy like you guys. My mother Rosa is exactly like your dad."

**Lincoln: **"With their love of cooking, of course."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Grandma has _too much _of that, for my taste…"

**Lincoln: **"And my Dad too sometimes…" (starts fucking Maria's pussy) "He used to make the same seven meals week after week."

**Ronnie Anne: **"What made him stop?"

**Lincoln: **"After we failed to make him dinner, we made a casserole with leftover ingredients and he started making new dishes since then."

**Maria: **"Wow. Usually, Rosa is extremely jealous that we eat cooking that's not hers." (starts feeling around Lincoln's chest)

**Lincoln: **(winces) "Ooh." (gropes Ronnie Anne's breasts) "I feel bad for you guys."

(Lincoln cums into Maria's pussy, but he isn't pulling out.)

**Maria: **"Oh, you're not pulling out? I love a man who's always determined." (giggles)

**Lincoln: **"Your pussy's so nice, I have to pound it twice…"

**Maria: **"Go for it! Do it!"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Can you eat me out, please?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, ma'am!"

(Lincoln lies on the floor of the bathtub, with Maria now in cowgirl position. Ronnie Anne sits on his face, as he begins licking her vagina.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! You like this, my _mamacitas_?!"

**Maria: **"Yes! Fuck me more!"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Keep ravishing my meat taco!"

**Lincoln: **"Now this is the way to start off the weekend!"

(Lincoln grips Ronnie Anne's ass and keeps giving her oral, while she's kissing Maria.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Wow, Mom. You're actually a good kisser."

**Maria: **"Pretty good yourself, Ronalda."

**Lincoln: **(muffled) "You taste so great, Ronnie Anne… A great meat taco and your _special _sour cream..."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Speaking of which, here it comes!"

(Ronnie Anne squirts into Lincoln's mouth while he licks around to get more of her cum.)

**Lincoln: **"How are you holding up, Maria?"

**Maria: **"Great, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **"Hope you like sour cream, cause I'm gonna squirt a whole lot of it!"

**Maria: **"Give it to me!"

(Lincoln grips Maria's legs tightly, as he cums inside of her again.)

**Maria: **"Oh, yeah..." (moves around to feel more of Lincoln) "So good…"

(Lincoln turns off the shower as he, Ronnie Anne, and Maria get out and dry themselves with towels. They then wrap the towels around their bodies.)

**Lincoln: **"That was _perfecto_." (kisses both Maria and Ronnie Anne's cheeks)

**Maria: **"Glad you loved it…"

(As the three come out of the bathroom, they come face to face with Lincoln's classmates, who are still in the nude.)

**Stella: **"We need you for something, honey…"

**Jordan: **"Come on!" (holds Lincoln's hand)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, whoa! Where are we going?!" (to Maria and Ronnie Anne) "I'll see you girls later, then."

**Ronnie Anne: **"See ya, Linc."

**Paige: **"We've got a big surprise for you, baby…"

**Lincoln: **"Which is?"

(As he says that, Jordan, Stella, and Paige lead Lincoln downstairs; they enter the kitchen.)

**Lincoln: **"Why are we in the kitchen?"

**Jordan: **"We're making a nice big cake just for you, love muffin…"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, a cake?"

**Stella: **"Yes, siree… What kind would you like?"

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… white chocolate with chocolate icing, please."

**Paige: **"Coming right up, sweetums. You just sit there and relax."

(Lincoln sits at the dining room table while Stella, Jordan, and Paige all gather ingredients for Lincoln's cake.)

**Lola: **"Linky! Linky! Oh, there you are."

**Lincoln: **"Hi, Lola."

**Paige: **(to Lola) "Hey there, Lola. Wanna help us make a cake for Lincoln?"

**Lola: **"Sure! I would _love _to bake a cake for my Lnky!" (goes into the kitchen)

**Lincoln: **"This is gonna be long. What to do to pass the time?"

**Lynn: **(walks in) "That I can help you with, bro. Can I grab you a sec?"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, sure thing."

**Lynn: **"Firstly, drink up." (hands Lincoln a de-aging serum)

(Lincoln drinks the de-aging serum and turns back into his kid self. Lynn gives him his clothes, as he gets dressed.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, what's the occasion?"

**Lynn: **"An old friend wants to see you, including her girlfriend."

**Lincoln: **"Who is it?"

**Lynn: **(guides Lincoln to the living room) "You'll see, my brother…"

(Lynn goes to open the front door, revealing Lainey and her girlfriend Alice, both with sleeping bags in their hands.)

**Lincoln: **"Lainey!"

**Lainey: **"Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Come in, come in!"

(Lainey kisses Lincoln's cheek, as she and Alice enter the house.)

**Lynn: **"Linc's a pretty nice guy, eh, Alice?"

**Alice:**"Yeah, I think." (to Lincoln; extending her hand) "I'm Alice."

**Lincoln: **"I'm Lincoln. Nice to meet you."

(Alice and Lincoln both shake hands.)

**Lincoln: **"What brings you two here?"

**Lainey: **"Well, Alice and I were talking, and she wanted to find out what was so special about you. What sets you apart from other boys."

**Lincoln**: "Oh, okay. So she wants to know what prime males are like?"

**Lynn: **"Uh, yeah, Stinkoln, obviously."

**Lincoln: **"Quiet, Lynn. I got this." (to Lainey and Alice) "So, how do you get together?"

**Lainey: **"Well, I met Alice before my roller derby match, and we became soulmates." (cuddles faces with Alice)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, cute." (to Lainey) "And did you like boys before you met Alice?"

**Lainey: **"I wasn't sure what I wanted, at first. But now, I'm comfortable with both boys and girls, what with you and Alice to pick from…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay. Before we _get started_, I need to check on something."

(Lincoln peeks his head into the kitchen to see Stella, Jordan, Paige, and Lola stirring several bowls of cake mix.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, girls. How are things going in here?"

**Lola: **"We'll be done soon, Linky…" (blows a kiss to Lincoln)

**Jordan: **"This cake will be just as amazing as you are, sweetums…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, girls."(leaves; to Lynn) "Looks like we got some time. Could you be a dear and get some aging serums for us? Please and thanks."

**Lynn: **"Sure thing."

**Alice: **(confused) "Aging serum?"

**Lainey: **"You'll see, Ally." (giggles) "You'll see…"

(Lynn returns with four aging serums in her hands.)

**Lynn: **"Okay, now the real fun can begin. First, Alice, we have to get these pesky clothes off."

**Alice: **"Wait, what? What did you say?"

**Lynn: **"Off with your clothes. Pronto!"

**Alice: **(blushing) "Lainey?"

**Lainey: **"She's right. We have to remove our clothes. Otherwise, we'll tear through them after we drink the serum, and they'll be ruined."

(As she said that, Lainey, Lynn, and Lincoln strip away their clothes until they're naked.)

**Lainey: **"Don't be afraid, Allie. Don't need to keep any secrets from us."

**Alice: **(sighs) "Okay, I'll get naked…"

(Alice removes her clothes too, then glances at Lincoln's log in awe.)

**Alice:** "Oooh..."

(Alice walks towards Lincoln and grips his log and balls.)

**Alice: **"So _this_ is what boy privates look and feel like..."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, but that's not the big surprise."

**Lynn: **"Heads up!" (tosses everyone a vial)

(As Alice shrugs, the four of them gulp down the serum, as they grow into adult versions of themselves.)

**Alice: **"Wow! Look at me! I look so sexy!"

**Lainey: **"I'll say…" (kisses Alice on the lips)

**Alice: **"Whoa, Lainey…" (to Lincoln) "Whoa!"

**Lynn: **"I know! Ain't he a nice hunk of man?" (kisses Lincoln's chest)

**Lincoln: **(flexes his pecs) "Yep."

**Lynn: **"Funny part is, his bod isn't the only thing that became bigger and meatier…" (points down to Lincoln's groin)

(Alice then extends her hand and tightly grips Lincoln's log.)

**Alice: **(laughing) "No way… That's a hard fucking log you got there, Lincoln… It just seems so _unreal_..."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Alice. Wanna see how a man pleasures his lady?"

**Alice: **(half-lidded) "Yes, please!"

(Lincoln lightly pushes down on Alice's shoulders, as she gets on her knees and grips his cock tightly. She begins by licking the tip of his log and caressing his nuts.)

**Lincoln: **"That's it. There you go, baby."

(Lincoln thrusts his pelvis forward, getting Alice to suck on his cock. As she does so, she slurps gleefully on his meat, gripping on the sides of his legs to maintain balance.)

**Lainey: **"So, you like men now too?"

(Alice gives Lainey a thumbs up, as she grips Lincoln's balls.)

**Alice: **"My, my. What huge balls you have."

**Lynn: **"Let's get on this, Lainey."

**Lainey: **"Yeah."

(Lainey and Lynn approach Lincoln, as they kiss each side of his face. He gropes both of their butts, even smacking Lynn's to make a loud clap.)

**Lainey: **"Did you miss me, huh, Linky?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, and I missed you too, Lynn."

**Lynn: **"Thanks, Linc. So, I was thinking that all eleven of us can go to the gym sometime next week since I gave everyone gym memberships. You game?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

(Alice continues to suck Lincoln off, to his joy.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah. Suck it, Alice."

(Lincoln cums down Alice's mouth as the cum slides her throat; she swallows it, as she savors the taste.)

**Alice: **(pulls away) "Tastes great. Now, I want you to taste me…"

(Alice gets on all fours as she points her butt at Lincoln, who gets underneath her and licks it. Lainey gets on all fours in front of Alice, as the two smooch passionately. Then, Lynn starts eating Lainey out, just like Lincoln.)

**Lainey: **"Oh yes, Lynn… Lick me out good."

**Alice: **"Eat my pussy out, Lincoln…"

(Alice and Lainey smooch each other again.)

**Lynn: **"This you girls' first time doing anything sexual?"

**Lainey: **"Yep. We thought of doing it when we get older."

**Lynn: **"No offense, Lainey, but doing it as two of the same gender is kinda whack. I mean, if you two do it, then how are you gonna get a kid?"

**Lincoln: **"I mean, they can always adopt one…"

**Lainey: **"Adopt? What do you think, Alice?"

**Alice: **"We can think about it when we can get to it."

**Lynn: **"Now, if you want to fully embrace the power of a man, then Lincoln's gonna have to pound you real good."

**Alice: **(sighs timidly) "Okay... This will be my first time ever doing a boy." (to Lincoln) "Please be gentle with me."

**Lincoln: **"Don't worry about it, girl…"

(Lincoln sits up on his knees and spreads Alice's buttocks to slide the tip of his cock into her virgin pussy.)

**Alice: **(yelps) "So, this is how a penis feels inside a girl?"

**Lynn: **"Uh huh. And it feels so pleasant. But that's just the tip you've got. You ain't seen anything yet."

**Lincoln: **"Are you ready to take the rest, Alice?"

**Alice: **"Go ahead, do it…"

(Lincoln fully inserts his log into Alice's vagina, making her scream in joy.)

**Stella: **(from the kitchen) "What was that, Lincoln?! What's going on out there?!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm just about to fuck me some virgin pussy! I'm fine!"

**Lola: **(from the kitchen) "Well, whoever she is, make it a pounding she'll never forget!"

**Lincoln: **"Can do!"

(Lincoln hugs Alice and plunders her, making her squeal and yelp in joy after every thrust.)

**Alice: **"Oh, yes! This feels so fuckin' awesome!"

**Lincoln: **"Jesus, you're so tight!"

**Alice: **"Yeah, I am! And your log's so big!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm just about ready to cum…"

**Alice: **"Same here, Linky…"

(Lincoln lies on top of Alice, as his one last thrust ends with lots of his semen squirting into her, with Alice's juices coating his log.)

**Alice: **"Holy shit… So much pumping…"

(When Lincoln pulls out, a mixture of cum and blood starts pouring out of Alice's vagina, as she sighs in satisfaction.)

**Lynn: **(to Lainey) "You can take Linc for a whirl now, girl…"

(Lynn slaps Lainey's butt, as the latter goes up to Lincoln on the couch.)

**Lincoln: **"I did your ass last time. Want me to do your pussy this time?"

**Lainey: **"Do it, big boy!" (smacks Lincoln's butt)

**Lynn: **"Girls' butts are not the only ones who like a good smacking!"

(Lynn feels around Lincoln's butt.)

**Lynn: **"Soft ground…"

(Lincoln sits on the couch with his cock in the air, as Lainey lowers her pussy onto it.)

**Lincoln: **"How's it feel, Laines?"

**Lainey: **"Long and warm… Just the way I like it…"

(Lainey bounces up and down on Lincoln's cock.)

**Lainey: **"Oh, yeah! Fuck me!"

**Lincoln: **"Lynn, can you go check on the cake in the kitchen?"

**Lynn: **"Cake?"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, Lola and the girls I invited over is making me a cake."

**Lynn: **"Okay, sure." (enters the kitchen) "Is Lincoln's cake done yet?"

**Lana: **"Almost."

**Lynn: **"Why are Leni and Lana in here?"

**Lola: **"They wanted to help too, so I told them they could bake cupcakes."

**Lynn: **"Okay."

(Lynn heads back into the living room.)

**Lynn:** "Cake's almost ready, and cupcakes are coming too."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, wow. As for now, I'm gonna fill this hottie up with my icing."

**Lainey: **(giggles) "You're so sweet."

(Lincoln pounds Lainey some more, pulling back on her hair, then pumps her full with his cum.)

**Lincoln: **(to Lynn) "Care to get stuffed next, cream puff?"

**Lynn: **"You bet, beefcake!"

(Lainey pulls out of Lincoln and kisses him all over his face.)

**Lainey: **"Thanks for the great time, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"No problemo… The Lincoln Log's only taking care of its duties…"

**Lynn: **"It's gonna accomplish just one more…"

(Lynn lies on the couch on her side and holds her left leg up. Lincoln crawls over to her and starts fucking her pussy.)

**Lynn: **"Oh, yeah! Pound this fit pussy, bro!"

**Lincoln: **"So, Lynn, since I got this buff body, I was thinking that I will do that gym thing. This body isn't gonna be just for show anymore."

**Lynn: **"Great! But let's cut the chit-chat and keep making love!" (kisses Lincoln on the lips)

(In the kitchen, Paige takes three cake pans out of the oven and sets them on the counter. Then, Leni puts three trays of cupcakes into the oven and closes it, as Lola sets the time for them.)

**Leni: **"Linky-cakes is totes gonna love this!"

**Stella: **"I know, right? He's gonna love this indeed!"

**Lola: **"Hmm… We _could_ make this _even more_ special for our precious Linky…"

**Paige: **"Ooh! What if we covered ourselves in cake toppings and let Linky eat it off of us. How's that sound?"

**Lola: **"Yeah! That's perfect!"

**Lana: **"I love it!"

(Back in the living room, Lincoln is pounding Lynn furiously, while Lainey and Alice are masturbating to them.)

**Lynn: **"Oh, fuck! Pound me into oblivion!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Lynn! Yes!"

**Lynn: **"Come on! Talk dirty to me! I can take anything you dish out!"

**Lincoln: **"You sweat filled whore!"

**Lynn: **"There you go, you dickhead!"

(Lincoln's phone rings on his pile of clothes while he is still pounding Lynn.)

**Lincoln: **"Who's that calling?"

**Lainey: **"I'll get it." (picks up Lincoln's phone and answers) "Hello?"

**?: **"Hello, is Lincoln there?"

**Lainey: **"Yes, but he's really busy at the moment."

**Lincoln: **"Let me see." (Lainey holds the phone near him) "Hello, who is this?"

**?: **"Hola, Lincoln. You know who this is?"

**Lincoln: **"No, but you sound familiar. Can we wrap this up? I'm kinda in the middle of something..."

(Lincoln shoots a huge load into Lynn's pussy.)

**?: **"Are you telling me you can't recognize the voice of your favorite substitute teacher?"

**Lincoln: **(gasps) "Wait… Ms. DiMartino?"

**Ms. DiMartino: **"That's correct, dear." (giggles)

(Lincoln pulls out of Lynn.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh my god! I gotta go, girls." (runs upstairs)

**Alice: **"Who's Ms. DiMartino?"

**Lynn: **"This sexy Latino lady that subbed for Lincoln's class that one time. Every boy at his school had the hots for her, including him."

(Upstairs, Lincoln is in his room, sitting on his bed.)

**Lincoln: **"How'd you get my number?"

**Ms. DiMartino: **"Well, your teacher Mrs. Johnson and I were talking to your mother one time at a parent teacher conference, and she gave us your number."

**Lincoln: **(under his breath in anger) "Of course she did."

**Ms. DiMartino: **"There's something that Mrs. Johnson and I wanted to discuss with you on Monday."

**Lincoln: **"Okay. What exactly?"

**Ms. DiMartino: **"Sorry, I can't tell you right now. See you next week, darling." (hangs up)

**Lincoln: **"Okay,"

**Lola: **(from downstairs) "LINCOLN! WE'RE DONE!"

**Lincoln: **"Coming!"

(Lincoln walks downstairs and into the kitchen.)

**Lola: **"Surprise!"

(Lincoln looks in the kitchen to see his cake is finished, as well as three dozen cupcakes, all of which are sitting on the kiddie table. What really catches his attention is Lola, Leni, Lana, Stella, Paige, and Jordan lying on the counter side by side, coated in caramel, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and cherries.)

**Lincoln: **(eyes the girls hungrily; licks his lips) "I got lots of irresistible dishes to dig into here… And I'm not talking about the actual food…"

**Leni: **"Come and get your treats, Linky-cakes…"

**Lola: **"You've _definitely _earned them…"

(Lincoln eagerly runs to the counter and begins to lick Lola's nipples.)

**Lola: **"Oh yeah… Lick my caramel covered body, my sweet honey…"

**Lincoln: **"I haven't had caramel in a long time… And this makes it a thousand times better."

**Lola: **"Eat as much as I have on me, Linky..."

(Lincoln continues to eat Lola's caramel until it's all gone on her body.)

**Lincoln: **"Delish… Now, which one should I dine on next?"

**Lana: **"Only fair you try the other twin after the first one…"

(Lincoln begins to lick whipped cream off Lana's crotch.)

**Lincoln: **"Yum. Creamy…"

**Lana: **"Do I taste good?"

**Lincoln: **"You taste wonderful, Lans."

(Lincoln then licks Lana's pussy, making her purr.)

**Lincoln: **"You use any toppings for here, sis?"

**Lana:** "Just the whipped cream…"

**Lincoln: **"Here, want a taste?"

(Lincoln smooches Lana, passing on the whipped cream on his tongue to hers.)

**Lana: **"Mmm, great!" (grabs a whipped cream can and squirts it into her mouth) "This stuff is awesome!"

**Leni: **"Me next…"

(Lincoln laps up each sprinkle layered on Leni's stomach, giving her chills of excitement from the sensation of his tongue against her skin.)

**Lincoln: **"Man, you used a lot of sprinkles, sis."

**Leni: **(giggles) "I think I did use too much."

**Jordan: **(whistles to Lincoln) "I know how you pop cherries all the time, but do you want to try eating some?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep. Lemme at those cherries, sweetie…"

(Lincoln begins to eat the cherries off placed around Jordan's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"I forgot how tasty cherries are."

**Jordan: **"If you want more, I have a nice juicy one down here." (spreads vagina)

(Lincoln tastes Jordan's pussy, as she moans.)

**Paige: **"Hey, don't forget about the supreme floats, Linky…"

**Stella: **"Yeah…"

**Lincoln: **"Now now… I'll get to you guys too."

**Stella: **(begging) "Please… We want you now, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Okay, fine."

(After kissing Jordan on the lips, Lincoln starts licking off the chocolate syrup from Stella's breasts while he is smothering whipped cream around Paige's belly button.)

**Lincoln: **"You guys are so sweet… Pun entirely intended…"

**Stella: **"I'm so glad I stayed…"

**Paige: **"Me too, sister…"

(Lincoln then fists Stella in her vagina.)

**Lincoln: **"Your face is so sticky, Paige…"

(Lincoln licks around Paige's face to clean the caramel off her face.)

**Paige: **"Thanks."

**Lincoln: **"That was tasty, girls… Now, let's have some cake..."

(Lincoln and the girls are now sitting at the dining room table, each with a slice of cake and a cupcake to accompany it.)

**Lincoln: **"This is some amazing cake. I see you girls worked really hard on this."

**Lola: **"Thanks, Linky…"

**Leni: **"What do you think of me and Lana's cupcakes?"

**Lincoln: **"Pretty great… You know, I really enjoyed this."

**Lana: **"We did too, but I think we oughta repay you the favor. As soon as we're done with dessert."

**Lola: **"Agreed, dear twin."

(After the group finishes their food, Lincoln is set on the table by Lola and Lana, lying on his back.)

**Lincoln: **"Uh… What are you guys doing?"

(Lincoln looks around to see that Leni and Stella have several cake topping containers in hand, as they stare at him lustfully.)

**Lana: **"We're gonna be enjoying our own personal desert, bro."

**Lola: **"Could you please hold still for us while we add the extra touches?"

**Lincoln: **"Okay, I guess…"

(Stella hands Lola chocolate syrup, as she pours it onto Lincoln's log, with Lana sprinkling chocolate chips around it and pouring caramel on his ballsack.)

**Lola: **"Ready to taste some candied log, Lana?"

**Lana: **"You bet, Lola." (licks her lips) "This is gonna be so tasty…"

(Lola gets to sucking Lincoln's cock, while Lana is licking his balls. Meanwhile, Leni is spraying whipped cream and spreading sprinkles onto Lincoln's chest, then garnishes it with some cherries.)

**Leni: **"This is gonna be totes delicious…"

(Leni, Stella, Jordan, and Paige then lick away at Lincoln's chest , while Lana and Lola partake of his sugar-coated privates.)

**Lincoln: **(moans) "This feels so good…"

**Lola: **"He's enjoying this… Better pick up the pace!"

(The twins begin to go all around Lincoln's genitals faster, while the others continue their buffet on Lincoln's chest.)

**Lincoln: **"Lick me away…"

(Lana and Lola manage to clean Lincoln's whole log, while the other girls have licked up most of the goods on his chest.)

**Stella: **"This is the best day ever…"

**Lincoln: **"Lick my chest, girls…"

(The girls then finish licking the whipped cream and sprinkles.)

**Jordan: **"I really love cherries… So good.."

(The girls then eat all of the cherries.)

**Lincoln: **"That was great… But now, I'm all sticky… I'm gonna take a shower."

**Stella: **"All of us are sticky."

**Lana: **"Actually, I don't mind all that much…"

**Lola: **(rolling her eyes) "Of course you don't…"

**Lincoln: **"I'm gonna go… Thanks for the sweet time, ladies…" (gets up and leaves)

**Stella: **"Glad you love it… See ya, Linky!"

**Leni: **(stops Lincoln) "Wait, wait, wait! Can we join you in the shower, pretty please?"

**Lincoln: **"But all of us can't fit in the tub, sis… It's too small.."

**Jordan: **"Well, some of us can go in with you…"

**Paige: **"But the question is… Who's it gonna be?"

(The girls narrow their eyes at each other and they instantly begin to argue.)

**Lincoln: **(pinches bridge of nose; under his breath) "Jesus freakin' Christ…"

(Lincoln whistles, getting all the girls' attention.)

**Lincoln: **"Look, no need to fight here. _I'll _choose, then. I'll take Stella, Leni, and Paige with me. The rest of you, please wait your turn."

**Paige: **(fist pumps) "Yes!"

**Leni: **"Yay!"

**Stella: **"Great choice, Linc…"

(The three aforementioned ladies follow Lincoln upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Lola, Lana, and Jordan behind.)

**Lana: **"I dunno why you guys are so mad, I love being dirty…"

**Jordan: **(groans) "Is she always like this?"

**Lola: **"Yep. She's always afraid of baths that aren't mud-based… Anything involving soap and water, for that matter."

**Lana: **"Hey! Shut it!"

(Upstairs, Lincoln, Stella, Leni, and Paige are all cleaning each other.)

**Lincoln: **"This is life… This water feels so good…"

(Leni kisses Lincoln on the lips and starts jerking him off, leaving Paige to suck on his cock and Stella to suck on his balls.)

**Paige: **"Mmm… I'm really gonna miss this cock tomorrow…"

**Lincoln: **"Don't worry… You'll still get it in the future…"

**Stella: **"I want to introduce you to my mom, Lincoln… I'm sure she'll _love _you too…"

**Lincoln: **"Uh… Are you really gonna be OK with that? And what about your dad?"

**Stella: **"I'm sure he'll warm up to it, after _I _deal with him."

**Lincoln: **"God, you're one freaky gal…"

**Paige: **"On an unrelated note, what did Ms. DiMartino want?"

**Lincoln: **"Something, uh… School related…"

**Stella: **(suspicious) "Which is?"

**Lincoln: **"She and Mrs. Johnson wanna talk to me about something on Monday."

**Stella: **(giggles mischievously) "Maybe you can show them the new you at that meeting…"

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, tiger." (stomach grumbles) "Leni, you know when dinner is starting?"

**Leni: **"No idea. I'd know if I had some kind of clock on me…"

**Lincoln: **(peeps his head out of the bathroom door) "Hey, guys! Do you know when dinner is ready?!"

**Luna: **"In half an hour, bro!"

**Lincoln: **(returns to shower) "We gotta wrap this up then. You girls are gonna have to share one cumshot. For now, I'm gonna fuck you, Stella."

(Lincoln then puts his log into Stella's pussy and he bangs her, while Paige and Leni smooches him.)

**Stella: **"I'm getting close to cumming!"

**Lincoln: **"Me too!"

(Gripping the base of his cock, Lincoln pulls out of Stella, letting her squirt her fluids from her vagina. She, Leni, and Paige then kneel down and open their mouths, as Lincoln sprays his seed onto them.)

**Lincoln: **(grunts) "Okay, that was it. Now, on to Jordan and the twins, wherever they are."

(Lincoln and his three bath mates go their separate ways in towels after leaving the bathroom. Lincoln looks inside Lola and Lana's room to see the aforementioned Loud sisters having a tea party with Jordan, all of whom are still in their adult forms.)

**Lola: **"More tea, Miss Jordan?"

**Jordan: **"Sure."

**Lincoln: **"Room for one more, girls?"

**Lola: **"Why, of course! Come on in!"

(Lincoln sits with them, as Lola hands him a cup of tea.)

**Lana: **(to Lola) "Hey, sis. Since Linc's here now, what do you say we have a little fun with him to wrap things up?"

**Lola: **"Yeah…" (to Lincoln) "Put that glorious log inside of me, big boy…"

**Lincoln: **"With pleasure…"

(Lincoln picks Lola up in his arms and gently sets her on her bed.)

**Lola: **(giggles sexily) "Oh, you're such a gentleman, Linky…"

(Lincoln then spreads Lola's legs apart and starts eating her out, much to her arousal.)

**Lola: **(panting in ecstasy) "I said put your cock in, not your tongue…"

**Lincoln: **"I know, but who in their right mind would pass up a pussy that's as sweet as yours?"

**Lola: **(touched) "Awww… You're so sweet. But I want it inside me… Deal?"

**Lincoln: **"Deal."

(After eating Lola out for a good five minutes, he puts his log inside of her pussy.)

**Lola: **"Now… I want you to fuck your highness's brains out…"

(Lincoln pounds Lola furiously as she screams with joy. Jordan and Lana lay beside the two, as they're making love.)

**Lana: **"That's it, bro! Show this broad who's boss with your sausage!"

**Lola: **"Who are you calling a broad, you muddy piece of shit?!"

**Lincoln: **"Language, Lolly-pop!"

**Lola: **"What?! You curse too!"

**Jordan: **"Mold that royal pussy in your log's image!"

**Lola: **"You better do what she says, Linky!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Lola's pussy, as she kisses him in a lovestruck kind of way.)

**Lincoln: **"Damn… You're extra wet today, Lola…"

**Lola: **"I know! I've been waiting on you all day!"

(Lola claws onto Lincoln's back and hugs him tightly.)

**Lana: **"How about throwing in a little tongue wrestling, while you're at it, you two lovebirds?"

**Lincoln: **"I'm game!"

**Lola: **"So am I!"

(Lincoln and Lola kiss each other, as their tongues go into each other's mouths.)

**Lola: **"Oh, Linky!"

(The two kiss each other some more, as they climax together and moan in supreme joy.)

**Lola: **(panting) "Oh, Linky… That was fantastic…"

(Lincoln pulls out of Lola, as he falls on the floor.)

**Lincoln: **(panting) "Phew. That was great…"

(Lana crawls over to Lincoln and takes his stained cock into her mouth.)

**Lana: **"Mmm… Can definitely taste you and Lola from this…"

**Lincoln: **(moans) "Oh… Hurry up, Lana… Dinner's almost ready."

(Lana gives a thumbs up, as she fondles Lincoln's balls and deepthroats him, getting him to ejaculate into her mouth.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, that's my last load… Let's change back and get to dinner."

**Jordan: **(disappointed) "Aww… I didn't get a turn…"

**Lincoln: **"You'll get one after dinner, babe."

**Jordan: **"Yes!"

**Lynn Sr.: **(from downstairs) "Everyone! Dinner's ready!"

(After the Loud kids and Lincoln's girlfriends drink de-aging serums, they get dressed and assemble in the living room.)

**Lynn Sr.: **"I hope you guys saved your appetites, 'cause we're having lasagna!"

(Everyone goes to the table, and Lynn Sr. passes everyone their lasagna as they begin eating.)

**Lynn: **"So good, dad!"

**Lynn Sr.: **(sees Alice and Lainey) "Oh, who are these two?"

**Lynn: **"Oh, these are friends of mine. Meet Lainey and Alice! They're actually girlfriend and girlfriend."

**Lainey: **"Hi!"

**Alice: **"Hello!"

**Lynn Sr.: **"Well, hello, girls!"

**Leni: **"You guys look totes cute together!"

**Lainey: **"Aw, thanks!"

**Luna: **"Me and Sam have a similar thing going on, too."

**Lainey: **"By the way, Lynn, who are those girls sitting near Lincoln?"

**Lynn: **"Oh, they're just his girlfriends from school."

**Lincoln: **"Meet Stella, Jordan, and Paige. I had two more girls over, Christina and Mollie, but they left early."

**Alice: **"You're gonna be dating five girls at the same time?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, in addition to my sisters, their friends, mom, and a bunch of other fine ladies I happen to know and _love _to bang."

**Lynn Sr.: **(chuckles) "That's my boy, the ladies man..."

**Lincoln: **"Thanks, Dad…" (to Lisa) "What have you been up to today, sis?"

**Lisa: **"I've been working on my inventions and experiments, as usual. How was your day, Lori?"

**Lori: **"Great. Bobby and I went out of the house and did some catching up together. Luna?"

**Luna: **"I've been making some mixtapes with my band. How ya holdin' up, Luce?"

**Lucy: **"Been writing some poems and embracing my inner darkness… Luan?"

**Luan: **"I've been working on a joke book lately. You guys wanna hear some material?"

**Lola: **"It's nothing but bad puns, isn't it?"

**Luan:** "Maybe…" (to Lynn) "Lynn?"

**Lynn: **"I had some fun with Linc over there, along with Lainey and Alice."

**Lainey: **"Yep, we introduced my girlfriend, Alice to the Lincoln Log."

**Ronnie Anne: **"Well, it's a really big bummer that me, Mom, and Bobby have to leave in the morning."

**Stella: **"Yeah. Me, Jordan, and Paige have to go tomorrow, too."

**Lincoln: **"Aw, dang it… I was hoping to have some more fun with you all..."

**Maria: **"Would it be too much of a burden if we get in one last round of sex with you tonight?"

**Lincoln: **"Nope. Join in, guys."

**Alice: **"Count us in too, snowball. Cause we gotta go in the morning, as well."

**Lincoln: **"Alright. We can do it in my room after dinner."

**Paige: **"Yes!"

(Later that evening. Upstairs, Lincoln, in his adult form, is laying on his bed reading a comic book in the nude.)

**Ronnie Anne: **(from outside) "Lincoln! We're ready!"

(Lincoln opens his door to see that Maria, Paige, Stella, Jordan, Ronnie Anne, Alice, and Lainey are all in lingerie; everyone, sans Maria, are in their adult forms. Ronnie Anne's purple, Paige is yellow and white, Stella is red, Jordan is gold, Maria is white, Lainey is hot pink, and Alice is black.)

**Jordan: **"Ready for us, honey?"

**Lincoln: **"You better believe it… Let's get this show on the road!"

(The girls come inside and close the door behind them, as they remove their underwear and commence their sexual escapades. Jordan is first up as she makes out with Lincoln and caresses his balls.)

**Jordan: **"I've loved you ever since we've met."

**Lincoln: **"I always thought you were really cute…"

**Jordan: **"Thanks, that means a lot… Now, I want that log..."

(Jordan grabs Lincoln's log and sticks it into her pussy as she moans. She rides him happily while he grips her butt.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Jordan! Pound me, please!"

**Jordan: **"Oh, Linky! Yes! I love you!"

(Lincoln gropes Jordan's tits and makes them squirt out breast milk, as the two suck one one nipple each.)

**Jordan: **"Yeah, you like my milk, sugar?"

**Lincoln: **"I do, my sweet Jordan…"

(Lincoln climaxes inside Jordan, who moves her hips around to feel the substance's squishiness.)

**Jordan: **"Ah… Good job, Lincoln… Filled me up nice and good…" (gets off of Lincoln)

**Ronnie Anne: **(rubs hands together) "My turn with the log now…"

**Lincoln: **"Go for it, _senorita…"_

(Ronnie Anne holds Lincoln's log and starts him off with a handjob.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"How were you able to get this thing so big?"

**Lincoln: **"Well, part of it is the aging serum, and part of it is my father's genes. I think… How else do you think he was able to make 11 kids?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"However it got this way, I love it…"

(Ronnie Anne then sucks on Lincoln's log, she leans on Lincoln and smells the scent of him.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Mmm, orange and apple… The scent of perfection…"

(Ronnie Anne goes deeper on Lincoln's log, to his joy.)

**Lincoln: **"So… What do you think of my log, Ronnie?"

**Ronnie Anne: **"_Perfecto_…"

(Lincoln squirts his sour cream into Ronnie Anne's mouth, as she pulls away.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Fill my shell, _senor_…" (opens her vagina)

(Lincoln puts his log into Ronnie Anne's pussy as she bounces up and down Lincoln's pelvis.)

**Ronnie Anne: **"Si! Si! Pound me, Lincoln! Fill my shell, _mi amor_!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Do me, Ronnie Anne! Oh, I can't wait for Carlota to get in on this when I drop by the city! She'll definitely love it!"

**Ronnie Anne: **"Can't wait for that thicc booty, huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Fuck yeah!"

(Lincoln cums into Ronnie Anne's pussy as she cums later on.)

**Lincoln: **"Who's next in line for the log ride?"

**Stella: **"Me, me!"

(Stella crawls onto the bed and starts sucking on Lincoln's cock.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… There you go…"

(Stella then licks the tip of Lincoln's penis, as he moans.)

**Lincoln: **"Ah! Your mouth feels so moist and warm!"

(Stella goes deeper onto Lincoln's log to his joy. He grunts, as he squirts his cum into Stella's esophagus.)

**Stella: **(turns around) "Would you be a dear and pound my asshole, Linky?" (spreads buttocks)

**Lincoln: **"It'll be my pleasure…"

(Lincoln puts his log into Stella's asshole and turns her over to make out with her.)

**Lincoln: **"The other guys are gonna be _so _jealous if they see what we're doing…"

**Stella: **(laughs) "Totally! They would! Keep banging my ass, sweetums..."

(Lincoln thrusts into Stella's asshole as she grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it into her breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"These tits are amazing!"

(Stella rides him crazily, as her butt gradually becomes redder from each thrust by Lincoln.)

**Stella: **"Oh, Lincoln!"

(Stella licks Lincoln's chest.)

**Lincoln: **"Down, girl… You're real feisty tonight..."

**Stella: **"I want you to go rough on me, show me who's boss…"

**Lincoln: **"Sure about that, babe?"

**Stella: **"Just do it…"

(Lincoln thrusts furiously into Stella, while he gropes her breasts tightly.)

**Stella: **"Yeah, like that! Make my asshole numb!"

**Lincoln: **" You like getting manhandled, don't you?"

**Stella: **"I do! I do!"

**Lincoln: **"Want me to fuck your pretty little brains out?"

**Stella: **"YES!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Stella's anus as she screams in lust. In the hallway, Lori is recording them on her phone.)

**Lori: **"I literally gotta get _all _of this…" (chuckles)

(Lincoln cums into Stella's anus, as she screams in delight. When he pulls out, his cream leaks out of Stella's butt.)

**Stella: **"Oh, fuck! That was just amazing, Lincoln…"

**Paige: **"It's my turn to play now…"

**Lincoln: **(concerned) "Stella, did I do you too hard? Are you able to move?"

**Stella: **(shakily) "I'm fine... I'm just gonna chill on the floor…"

(Paige then gets on all fours as she shakes her rear at Lincoln.)

**Paige: **"Go and put that tongue to work, big boy…"

(Lincoln then goes under Paige, as she sits on his face so he can lick her pussy.)

**Paige: **"How does my kitty taste?"

**Lincoln: **"Great…"

(Lincoln grips Paige's legs to go deeper into her pussy. All the while, she tickles Lincoln's chest hair, making him laugh.)

**Lincoln: **"That tickles!"

(Lincoln continues to lick away at Paige's pussy, while she pulls lightly on Lincoln's nipples. Then, she looks at Lincoln's cock and how much it's throbbing.)

**Paige: **"Your dick looks like it's swollen. Guess I'll have to treat it orally…"

(Paige leans forward and proceeds to deepthroat Lincoln's member, as the two engage in a 69.)

**Lincoln: **"Can you taste Ronnie Anne's pussy and Stella's butthole on that log?"

**Paige: **"Uh huh… I can totally taste them…"

(Paige cums into Lincoln's mouth, while she is still deepthroating him.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… Give it to me!"

(Paige squeezes Lincoln's balls, as he cums into her throat.)

**Paige: **"I'm gonna put it in, Lincoln…"

(Paige mounts Lincoln, easing his cock into her pussy, then plants her hands on his chest to keep balance.)

**Paige: **"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!"

**Lincoln: **"You mind if I get some sugar from you?"

**Paige: **"Come here, you…"

(Paige pulls Lincoln up by his back and smooches him passionately, as they continue their lovemaking.)

**Paige: **"Ever since I saw you at the arcade, my eyes have only been set on you…"

**Lincoln: **"Aw…"

**Paige: **"Now, I can finally spend time with you like we should've been long ago…" (hugs Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"Same… So, you saw the note I put in your backpack?"

**Paige: **"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier to accept it…"

(Paige holds Lincoln's face in her hands, as the two blush and kiss once more.)

**Paige: **"I want us to cum together, Lincoln…"

**Lincoln: **"Good. I'm really close to bursting…"

(Lincoln hugs Paige tightly, as the two of them moan loudly and ejaculate simultaneously. Afterwards, they start kissing once more.)

**Paige and Lincoln: **"I love you…"

**Lincoln: **"Next up!"

(Alice goes to Lincoln and makes out with him.)

**Alice: **"I'm glad that Lainey introduced me to you… Now I know how amazing men can be..."

**Lincoln: **"I'm glad too, Alice… Up for a little pussy pounding?"

**Alice:** "You know it!"

(Lincoln lightly pushes Alice onto her back, as he spreads her legs apart and penetrates her vagina. She screams in delight, while Lincoln fondles her boobs.)

**Alice: **"Mmm… You sure know how to bring the pleasure, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"I always do…"

**Alice: **"So deep inside me! Ah! So warm!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Alice! Yes!" (grunts) "I'm almost close…"

**Alice: **"But I'm not… Keep pounding me away..."

(Lincoln continues to pound Alice's pussy away to her joy.)

**Alice: **Oh, Lincoln! Fuck me so good!"

(Lincoln pumps into Alice with his hot cum, but she is still thrusting on him.)

**Lincoln: **"I love a woman who's never finished."

(Alice then picks up Lincoln and hugs him tightly.)

**Alice: **"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" (moans)

**Lincoln: **"Time to fill you up good, Allie!"

(The couple climax together, as Alice gets pumped with Lincoln's cum and his cock is drenched in her juices.)

**Lainey: **(half-lidded) "Time for Linky to plow me…"

(Alice moves off the bed, giving Lainey her chance with Lincoln.)

**Lainey: **"I'm glad that Lynn invited me on her date…"

**Lincoln: **"Yeah, that was crazy…" (laughs)

**Lainey: **"First off, I want you to taste me…"

(Lainey crawls to Lincoln and sets her pussy on his mouth, sitting on his face.)

**Lainey: **"Taste this fucking pussy…"

(Lincoln lustfully licks Lainey's pussy, as she gives Lincoln a handjob.)

**Lainey: **"You like that, Linc?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh huh… Keep going, Laines..."

(Lincoln licks Lainey's pussy even deeper, making her scream in satisfaction.)

**Lainey: **"Oh, you've earned yourself some oral yourself, Loud…"

(Lainey takes Lincoln's cock into her mouth and sucks on it while simultaneously stroking it.)

**Lincoln: **(muffled) "Oh, Lainey!"

(Lincoln rubs Lainey's buttcheeks and prods his right thumb against her asshole, while she adds ball fondling to her foreplay.)

**Lainey: **"Oh, I feel you playing with my bod, as well…"

**Lincoln: **"Mind if I move on to your ass?"

**Lainey: **"I'm not gonna stop you…" (giggles)

(Lincoln licks Lainey's asshole to her joy, while she continues with her blowjob.)

**Lincoln **"I'm close to cumming, Lainey…"

**Lainey: **(squealing) "Same here…"

(Lainey cums onto Lincoln's face, while he cums down Lainey's throat.)

**Lainey: **"Now, stay lying down just like that, hunk…"

(Lainey squats over Lincoln's cock and stretches her lower lips apart. She then goes down until all of his dick is engulfed by her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"Time to give you the cock-fucking of a lifetime…"

(Clawing his hands into her hips, Lincoln vigorously pounds Lainey's pussy, making her cry out in joy; the two blush in a combination of lust and ecstasy.)

**Lainey: **"Lincoln, yes!"

**Lincoln: **"You like it when every inch of me's inside of your lesbian pussy?!"

**Lainey: **"Yes, I do!"

(Lincoln pulls Lainey's arms back to give a full pleasure of his banging, making her shout happily.)

**Lainey: **"Oh yeah! Fuck me like the wind!"

(Lincoln starts kissing up Lainey's neck, then licks near her right ear to increase her pleasure levels. He also gropes her breasts and makes droplets of milk leak from her nippples.)

**Lainey: **"Ooh, I got tons of milk in me…"

**Lincoln: **"I can help with that…"

(Lincoln licks around Lainey's chest to siphon her milk, as she bites her lip.)

**Lainey: **"That's it. Drink my milk, sweetie."

(Lincoln slurps Lainey's milk from her nipples, while he cums into her pussy.)

**Lainey: **(sighs) "An amazing performance, as always, Linc…"

**Lincoln: **"Thanks… I'm ready to hit the sack right now…"

**Maria: **"Ah, ah, ah. Don't forget about me, dear."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, right. My bad, Maria."

**Maria: **"I want you inside me now…"

(Maria undoes her bun, letting her hair fall while Lincoln puts his cock into Maria's pussy, as he pounds her cowgirl position.)

**Maria: **"Oh yeah! Fuck me, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Could I get some Mexican sugar?"

**Maria: **(half-lidded) "Gladly…" (kisses Lincoln passionately)

**Lincoln: **(rolls back eyes) "Oh, hell yeah…"

(After making out with Maria, Lincoln holds her bosom in both hands and pushes his face in between her breasts to motorboat them. She pushes his head to her bosom tightly.)

**Lincoln: **"No idea why Mr. Santiago would pass up a saucy dish like you…"

**Maria: **"Yeah, ever since Arturo moved to Peru… and later moved back to the city… I missed having a really fun, long time…" (smiles blissfully) "And that changed when I meet you..." (traces her finger across Lincoln's chest; giggles happily)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, glad I was there to satisfy you with the good ol' log, Maria…"

(After a few more thrusts, Lincoln cums into Maria while she cums into his log; he's not pulling out.)

**Maria: **"I wanna stay like this for the rest of the night, _mi hombre sexy…_"

**Jordan: **"Us too…"

(Maria lays on Lincoln's chest while the others snuggle with him. Lincoln pulls the covers over him and his babes, as they drift off to a wondrous slumber.)

**Girls: **"Nighty night, Linky…"

**Lincoln: **"Night, girls…"


	30. Over the Weekend (Part 3)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln is sleeping faithfully with his mass of women. One by one, the girls wake up.)

Jordan: "What a great night's sleep… But sadly, we all have to go home today..."

Paige: "Yeah, but we hung out with the greatest boy we've ever known…"

(Lincoln slowly wakes up.)

Lincoln: (yawns) "Morning, girls…" (gets up)

Maria: "Good morning, sweetie…"

Lainey: "Last night was amazing, Lincoln…"

Paige: "But, alas… We have to say our farewells now…"

Lincoln: "Aw… Well, let me change most of you guys back."

(Lincoln gathers six de-aging serums and gives them to each girl, except Maria. After consuming them, they revert to their younger selves and start getting dressed.)

Stella: "That was the best weekend I've ever had… I'm glad that we came over..."

Lincoln: (chuckles) "I'm glad that I was able to satisfy you all."

Stella: (phone rings) "That's my mom. The three of us gotta go, Linky… Thanks for everything..."

(Paige, Stella, and Jordan each kiss Lincoln's left cheek, then leave.)

Alice: "Me and Lainey can walk home. See you around, handsome…"

(Lainey and Alice kiss Lincoln on his right cheek before they depart.)

Maria: "I better round up Bobby and our stuff."

Rita: (walks in) "It was nice to have you over the past few days, Santiagos."

Maria: "And thanks for letting us stay over while our apartment was out of commission."

Rita: "Anytime."

Maria: "Bobby, it's time to go!"

(In the bathroom, Bobby and Lori are making out. Then, Bobby hears his mom calling for him.)

Bobby: "Well, babe. I guess it's time that my family head back home."

Lori: "Aw…"

Bobby: "I know, Lori… But we can do it some more when you guys come to the city."

Lori: "Okay, it's a date!"

Maria: (from outside) "Bobby, we're leaving soon! Come on!"

Bobby: "Coming, Mom!"

Lori: "Wait!" (gives Bobby a de-aging serum) "Drink up."

(Bobby drinks the vial, turning him back to normal.)

Bobby: "Well, Lori. I guess this is goodbye…"

Lori: "Bye, Bobby…"

(Bobby leaves the room to get dressed, then gathers his belongings; he, his mother, and his sister stop at the front door with their suitcases, as they turn towards the Loud family.)

Maria: "So long, Louds!"

Loud Family: "Bye!"

(The Santiagos take their stuff, as they head to their car and drive off.)

Lincoln: "Phew. That was crazy..."

Luan, Lola, and Lori: (sing-songy) "Oh, Linky…"

(Lincoln turns to the right to see Luan, Lori, and Lola, who are all showing their phones at him. He looks at their screens closely to find it's the videos of them Lincoln doing it with his friends.)

Lincoln: "You little sneaks! Who said you could record me?!"

Lori: "You were literally having so much fun. We just had to record you…"

(Lincoln growls in frustration.)

Lola: "Since you satisfy us, it's our turn to satisfy you…"

Lincoln: "Actually, I got a better idea. You guys all took me out on dates, how about I take you ten out on one? On me?"

Luna: "Really, dude?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh."

Lola: (hugs Lincoln) "You're just the sweetest, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, so freshen up and get ready. I'll do the same."

Lisa: "So, what are we gonna do?"

Lincoln: "That's the surprise…"

Leni: "Ooh… Can't wait!"

Lori: "Hold up… We need some morning wood first…"

Lincoln: "But I can only do one of you… It'll be way too long to do two or more… You know, time constraints."

Lynn: "Smart thinking, little bro. So, I bet you're gonna give it to me first."

Lana: "No, me!"

(The girls start to argue, making Lincoln whistle to stop them.)

Lincoln: "Instead of fighting, let me choose." (looks at them) "I'll pick… L…. Lola."

Lola: "YAY! All of you can suck it!"

Lynn: "You wanna fight, Lola?!"

Lola: "Yeah, let's go!"

Lincoln: "Easy there, tiger. You need to get dressed first. You're butt naked."

Lola: "Hold up, I want my morning wood inside me… Let's take this to my room."

(Lola walks Lincoln upstairs, while their sisters look on with jealousy.)

Lana: (spiteful) "Lucky…"

Lincoln: "Don't worry, I'll do you all tonight!"

(In Lola's room, Lincoln sits on her bed, as she sits on his lap, with her buttocks grinding against his meat.)

Lola: (seductive) "Put it in my ass, my sweet prince..."

(Lincoln wraps his arms around Lola's torso and lifts her up to shove his cock into her butthole.)

Lincoln: "You missed me, baby. Didn't you?"

Lola: "Damn right I did… Now let's make this quick..."

(Lincoln quickly thrusts into Lola's asshole and pulls down on her arms to make her take every inch.)

Lola: (moans) "Linky! Pound me!"

(Lincoln pounds Lola's ass even faster, as she blushes. He cums into her butt.)

Lola: "That was great, Linky… Now, let's get ready."

(Lola pulls out of Lincoln, as the latter heads to his room to get dressed. He puts on an unbuttoned orange dress shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.)

Lincoln: "There. All dressed. Now to wait for the girls."

(Lincoln goes downstairs to the couch, as he waits on his sisters.)

Lincoln: (humming) "Doo doo do…"

(Lucy's the first to come down the stairs. She's wearing a black and grey hoodie with white jean shorts, along with black-and-white striped flip flops with bats on top of the foot straps.)

Lincoln: "You look nice."

Lucy: "Thanks."

(Next is Lisa, who's wearing a green turtleneck sweater, burgundy pants, and brown shoes along with a white cardigan.)

Lisa: "Hey, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "You look great, Lisa…"

Lola: "Not as great as me!"

(Lola slides down the banister on her rear, wearing a small magenta dress with white hoop earrings, matching hoop bracelets, and black high heels.)

Lincoln: "Wow, looking foxy, Lola…"

Lola: "Why, thank you, baby…"

(Lily comes down the stairs. She's wearing a lavender short sleeved shirt, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, and white slippers.)

Lily: "Like what you see, big brother?"

Lincoln: "Not bad, Lily-pad…"

Luna: "I'm ready to get this show on the road!"

(Luna jumps down the stairs and onto the floor; she is wearing a dark purple top with a good amount of cleavage, dark green pants, and black boots. She's also wearing a small violet jacket.)

Luan: "Same here!"

(Luan walks down the stairs, wearing a white plaid blouse with her signature pink flower, yellow shorts and knee-high socks, and brown shoes.)

Lincoln: "Wow, you look great, Lu-Lu..."

Luan: (blushes) "Why thank you…"

(Lana runs down the stairs and jumps on the couch. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue vest, denim jeans, and white shoes. She also wears a red trucker hat.)

Lana: "S'up, bro?!"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lans!"

Lynn: "Look out below!"

(Lynn pounces from above and lands on Lincoln's lap.)

Lincoln: (groans in pain) "Where the hell did you come from?!""

(Lincoln looks to see that Lynn is in a red jersey, black shorts, long socks with red stripes at the top, and black sneakers.)

Lynn: "Pretty sweet threads, huh?"

Lincoln: "Yes…. Damn, that hurts…"

Leni: "Hey, Linky!"

(Lincoln sees Leni in a turquoise dress with long sleeves and red platform shoes.)

Lincoln: "You look great! Now, one more left…"

(The last sister to come downstairs is Lori. Her attire consists of a dark blue shirt over a blue jean jacket, black trousers, and light blue flats.)

Lori: "Let's go, guys. I'm driving."

Lana: "But why can't the rest of us drive?"

Lori: "Because I'm the only one with a driver's license. Can't risk any cop run-ins with the rest of you at the wheel. Especially you, Lana..."

(Lana scoffs.)

Lincoln: "She's right, you guys. C'mon."

(Lori leads everybody to the van, as she gets in the driver's seat and starts it up.)

Luna: "Where we headed to, brah?"

Lincoln: "Wait and see, Luna… First, we're gonna hit downtown."

Luan: "I like your style!"

Lori: "Here we go, gang!"

(Lori drives the siblings to downtown. Everyone gets out, as Lincoln leads the group down the street.)

Lily: "Are we near the surprise yet, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "One of them, Lily. We're almost there."

(Eventually, Lincoln stops at a restaurant.)

Lincoln: "Care for some breakfast, girls?"

Leni: "Oh, you're taking us out?"

Lincoln: "First of many surprises, Leni. Let's eat."

(Lincoln and the girls head inside the restaurant and get a large booth for themselves, as they start looking through the menu.)

Lola: "Everything looks great! Ooh, let's get this! Waffle and flapjack special for eleven!"

Lincoln: "Sounds like a plan… How much is it?"

Lola: "40, plus tax."

Lincoln: (winces) "Glad I've been saving up a lot of money…"

Leni: "It's alright. We can help pay, too."

Lincoln: "Thanks. Let me see how much I have." (looks inside his wallet) "Oh, crap…"

Lola: "We'll help you out. C'mon, guys. Let's pool our money together, girls."

Lynn: (aggravated) "Aw, what?! He's taking us out, why do we have to help him pay?!"

Lori: "Lynn, just do it. He's trying to do something nice for all of us…"

Lynm: "Fine… This special better be worth it, Lincoln…" (narrows eyes) "Or else…"

Lincoln: (scoffs) "Or else what?"

Lynn: "Hmph... Like you'd want to know, bro."

(Just then, a waitress comes by the Louds' table.)

Waitress: "Hi, everybody, welcome to Flappy's. I'm Samantha, your waitress. What would it be?"

Lincoln: "We'll take the Waffle and Flapjack special, please."

Samantha: "Excellent choice. That'll be 42.60."

(Everyone pulls out their money and pays Samantha with their combined finance.)

Samantha: "I'll be back with your order momentarily."

(Samantha leaves the table.)

Lisa: "Service is adamant, I admit."

Lola: "I agree. This place is pretty lovely."

Lori: "What's a better way to have breakfast than with our favorite man?"

Leni: "I can't think of any…"

Lori: "Exactly."

Lincoln: "You gals are the best."

Luan: "Say, is there anything else on the menu worth getting?"

Luna: "Whoa, dude. Let's not blow all our cash on breakfast. We gotta save it for later."

Lana: "She's right, Luan."

Luan: "I just wanted some sausages…"

Lucy: "No need… There's already a perfect one…" (rubs Lincoln's groin) "Right here…"

Lincoln: "Settle down… So, what do you want to drink?"

Lola: (looks at the menu) "It says we can have milk, orange juice, or apple juice with the special."

Lily: "This is gonna be so good…"

(Just then, Samantha and some other waiters arrive with several stacks of waffles and pancakes, several bottles of syrup, and pitchers of orange and apple juice along with a carton of milk.)

Samantha: "Okay, here's your order! Eat up!"

Lincoln: "No way!"

Luna: "Wow, dudes! Look at all this grub! Let's dig in!"

(The siblings begin to eat their breakfast stacks.)

Leni: "This is totes delish!"

Lincoln: "I'll say!"

Lynn: "Aw, yeah! This is the stuff! Worth every penny."

Lola: "So good!"

Lincoln: (pours himself some milk) "Time for some milk."

(Lincoln drinks his glass of milk, but some of it spills onto his shirt.)

Lincoln: "Ah, dang it…"

Lynn: "Ha ha!"

Luan: "Here, lemme help you with that, Linc…"

(With that, Luan licks away the milk on Lincoln's shirt, then wipes off his stain with napkins, finishing off with a kiss on his cheek.)

Luan: "There."

Lincoln: "Thanks."

(Eventually, the siblings finish their luxurious breakfast with huge burps.)

Lisa: "That was so good…"

Lincoln: "Best breakfast of our lives…"

Luna: "You said it, bro... So, what's next on the agenda?"

Lincoln: "Thankfully, this next surprise won't be so brutal on our wallets… Let's head back to the van."

(The siblings return to the van, as Lori drives off.)

Leni: "Okay, Linky, what's the second surprise?"

Lincoln: "It's further into town, my perfect ten."

Lori: "So, I just go straight?"

Lincoln: "Yes."

(Lori drives the van straight into town.)

Lincoln: "Okay, just keep going straight, and then, make a right."

(Lori makes a right turn on the street and eventually stops at a municipal pool.)

Lynn: "Oh, a pool!"

Lincoln: "I figured since it's really hot out, we could use a place to chill out away from home."

Lucy: "Wait… Didn't we get kicked out of every pool in town?"

Lynn: "Damn it, she's right. What now, guys?"

Leni: "Maybe, no one will recognize us here…"

Lola: "Hey. I don't see anyone here."

Lisa: "Looks like the pool is closed."

Lincoln: "Shit."

Lynn: "Where can we cool off?"

Luan: "How about we sneak in?"

Lori: "No, Luan! Let's just find somewhere else..."

Lola: "There's always the beach."

Lynn: "Eh, too crowded. I wish there was a secret spot we can cool down at."

Lincoln: "Hmm… I think I can find it somewhere..."

Lori: "Okay, off we go then!"

(Lori drives around town to find somewhere else to cool off.)

Leni: "Damn it… Where to cool down…"

Lucy: "I know where we can go."

Lisa: "Alright, let's hear it."

Lucy: "How about this… There's this secret lake we can go to. How about it, Linky?"

Lincoln: "I'm in!"

Lori: "It's official! Lucy, lead the way!"

Lucy: "Coming through."

(Lucy comes to the front seat and plops on to Lincoln's lap.)

Lucy: "Turn right and go straight for 3 miles."

Lori: "On it!"

(Lori does, as Lucy says and they reach the path towards the lake.)

Lincoln: "We're here! Follow me, guys!"

(Everyone exits the van and enters the cemetery, as the majority of the group are creeped out by the place.)

Lola: (groans) "Knew something would be up with Lucy at the helm."

Luna: "This is where she took you on your date, bro?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I was skeptical at first, but I started to like it."

Lucy: "Good times. Now, it's only a bit further…"

(After walking on the path for five minutes, they reach the lake.)

Leni: "Ooh! It's so pretty…"

Lola: "Shame it's in such a spooky place, though."

Lynn: (groans) "At least we're in a cool place."

Lincoln: "Since there's no one else here, how about some skinny dipping, ladies?"

Luna: "Oh yeah! We didn't bring swimsuits and all we got is our underwear."

(Lincoln strips away all of his clothes until he's left in his birthday suit, then cannonballs into the lake.)

Lincoln: "C'mon in, girls! The water's perfect!"

Lori: "Okay, coming!"

(The Loud sisters then ditch all their undergarments and join Lincoln in the lake.)

Leni: "This is so great… The cool water…"

Luna: "You said it, sis…"

(Lincoln is standing in the water, as someone is circling around his lower area.)

Luan: (jumps out the water) "RAAH!"

Lincoln: "If you think you're gonna pull something like that again, you're wrong."

Luan: (scoffs; crossing arms) "You're no fun, you big wiener." (looks down at Lincoln's pelvis; playfully) "And speaking of big wieners…"

(Luan reaches into the water and starts jerking Lincoln off; he plays along, groping her buttocks and kissing her face.)

Lincoln: "I love how playful you are, Luan…"

Luan: "Thanks, Linc."

Lola: "I want some sugar too…"

Lisa: "Same here. I missed you so much."

(Lisa and Lola both swim to Lincoln and caress his body, as well.)

Lisa: "I desire to partake of your libido orally, brother…"

Lincoln: "That's Lisa-talk for blowjob, huh?"

Lisa: "Precisely."

Lola: "Then we're heading back to dry land for that. None of us can breathe underwater long enough to suck on Linky's log."

Luan: "Fine."

(Lola, Lisa, Luan, and Lincoln exit out of the lake and Lisa immediately sucks on her brother's log.)

Lincoln: "You really missed me, huh, Lisa?"

Lisa: "Affirmative!"

(Luan and Lola start a three-way makeout session with Lincoln, as Lisa resumes her blowjob.)

Lincoln: "I love kissing you girls…"

(Lincoln then groans, as he busts a nut in Lisa's mouth; keeping all his cream in her mouth, Lisa pulls away and gulps it down with a sigh of satisfaction.)

Lisa: "Quite tangy and tantalizing sperm, Lincoln…"

Luan: "Now, this woodchuck needs to get some of that wood…"

Lincoln: "Mouth, pussy, or ass, my lumberjack?"

Luan: "I think we both know what I love best…"

(Luan immediately sinks her pussy onto Lincoln's log.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah!"

Lola: "You wanna eat my kitty while you're at it, hunky?" (spreads lower lips)

Lincoln: "You got it, hotty…"

(Lola sits on Lincoln's face as he licks her pussy. All the while, he thrusts into Luan's pussy. Back in the lake...)

Lori: "You know, Lucy... This lake is pretty great on the whole body…"

Lucy: "Uh huh… Great for swimming…"

Leni: "This sun is so nice and warm."

Lana: "I just love all the fish in here!" (laughs)

Lily: "I never knew I could swim without floaties."

Luna: (calling out) "Yo, Linc! You know when you're gonna show us another one of your surprises?"

Lincoln: "In a few, actually!" (pumps into Luan's pussy) "Now you, Lola."

(Lola sinks onto Lincoln's cock with her pussy.)

Lola: "Oh yeah! Pound me, sweetie!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lola!"

(As Lincoln fondles Lola's breasts, she rubs her hands against his face and scalp.)

Lola: (sternly) "Hey… Have you been using my special shampoo in the shower again? Because your hair doesn't get soft like this on its own."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it just smells so good… My bad… Hehe..."

Lola: "How could you? You shouldn't be using my shampoo… Without letting me join in the shower too!"

Luan: "About that… Linc's not the only one who uses it…"

Lola: "Oh, is nothing sacred in this family?!"

Luan: "Sorry, that stuff is great… I used it in my shower with Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Tell you what… We'll buy you more of that shampoo, plus get some of our own, and you and Luan shower with me. Deal?"

Lola: "Deal. Just ask me next time, okay, guys?"

Luan and Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lincoln shoots his cum into Lola.)

Lincoln: "Ready for what I got in store next, girls?"

Luna: "Yeah, dude!"

Lana: "You know it!"

(Once everyone dries off and gets dressed, they return to the van and drive away from the cemetery.)

Leni: (shudders) "At least we're away from that awful cemetery…"

Lisa: "So, brother, where's our next destination?"

Lincoln: "It's in town, Lisa."

Lola: (sitting on Lincoln's lap) "Whatever it is, I'll know it'll be amazing…"

(Lola slips her hand through Lincoln's shirt and traces her finger across his chest.)

Lincoln: (feeling ticklish) "Whoa, ho, ho, ho… Easy there, Lola." (chuckles) "Down, girl…"

Lola: (intimate) "Sorry, you're just so lovable…" (hugs Lincoln tightly)

(After a few minutes of driving, Lori stops at a roller rink.)

Lori: "Is this it?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh!"

Lynn: "Aw, yeah! Now you're talking'! Let's blade, ya'll!"

Lana: "I'm in! Are you, Lincoln? Lincoln?"

(Lana turns her head to see Lincoln and Lola making out.)

Lola: "Just give us five more minutes."

Lincoln: "We'll catch up with you."

(Inside, the gang, aside from Lincoln and Lola, walk around the derby. Leni steps on a slice of cheese pizza on the ground.)

Leni: "Ew! Gross!"

Lana: "Hey, you scored a snack, Leni…"

Leni: "I'm not eating that!"

Lana: "More for me, then!" (picks up the slice from Leni's shoe)

(Before Lana could eat it, Lori slaps the slice out of her hand, as it lands in the trash can.)

Lori: "You're not eating that. You don't know where it's been."

Lana: (under her breath) "Buzzkill…"

Lily: "Where's Linky and Lola? I want him to teach me how to skate."

Luna: "I'll get him."

(Luna exits the roller rink and heads to the van. She slides the van door to see Lola on the ground completely naked and being pounded by Lincoln's log.)

Luna: "Dude, what are you doing?! Get dressed before someone sees you!"

Lola: "Close the door! You're letting all the heat in, Luna!"

Luna: "Get your clothes back on and come inside."

Lola: "Fine."

(Lincoln cums into Lola, as the latter puts on her clothes. The two then enter the rink.)

Lola: "Whoa, look at this place!"

Lincoln: "I know, right? This place got everything, from your skating rink to your arcade."

Leni: "I wanna go to the arcade!"

Lynn: "Same here!"

Luna: (to Lincoln) "By the way, bro, Lily wants to learn some blading tips from you."

Lincoln: "You got it."

(Lincoln takes Lily to the booth for each of them to rent a pair of skates. The two of them remove their shoes, as they put on their skates.)

Lily: (slipping) "Whoa!"

(Before Lily could faceplant, Lincoln grips her arms and holds her up to keep balance.)

Lily: "Never knew how to skate before."

Lincoln: "It's alright. You big brother's here to help."

(Lincoln holds Lily's hand, as the two skate into the arena.)

Lincoln: "Watch my footing, sis…"

Lily: "So I'll know how to skate better?"

(Lincoln nods for yes.)

Lily: "OK…"

(Holding onto Lincoln for support, Lily looks at how he's alternating between which feet move to the front, as if he were sliding across the floor.)

Lily: "Oh… Now, I see."

(Lily begins to do the same, as Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "You're doing great, Lily-pad…"

Lily: "Thanks, Linky…" (blushes)

(Nearby, Luna and Leni are watching them from the side with smiles on their faces.)

Leni: "So cute…"

Luna: "I know, dudette…"

Leni: "Oh, I gotta get this on video!" (pulls out her phone and records them)

(Meanwhile, it shows Luan, Lisa, and Lucy at the concessions stand.)

Luan: "I dunno what I want to snack on first."

Lucy: "How about onion rings?"

Lisa: "I could go for some churros, though."

Luan: "I'm gonna get some potato wedges, then."

(The three of them order their respective food items, then start eating them in the audience seats surrounding the roller rink.)

Luan: "This is really good!"

Lisa: "Same. Say, how's Lincoln's skating right now?"

(It cuts to Lily and Lincoln skating.)

Lincoln: "Let's take a break. You want to head to the arcade?"

Lily: "Yeah, sure."

(Lily and Lincoln skate back to the stands, return their skates, and put on their normal shoes as they enter the arcade.)

Lynn: "S'up, dude?"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lynner-rino."

Lana: "You gotta try this dancing game, bro! It's real fun!"

Lincoln: "Okay, sure."

(It cuts to Lincoln struggling to play a dance game while Lynn, Lori, Lily, and Lana watch him.)

Lynn: "Watch the screen, not your feet, dork!"

Lincoln: "Lynn, can it! I got this!"

(In the game, Lincoln is not hitting the arrows on the screen.)

Game: "Game Over. Learn to dance."

Lincoln: "Dang it!"

Lily: "Aw, sorry you lost, Lincoln."

Worker: (voice on the announcer) "#37."

Lincoln: "Our pizza's ready!"

(The siblings head to the food court, as they share a large cheese pizza together.)

Luna: "This day's been really freakin' sweet, dudes."

Lucy: "And we have a very special white-haired gentleman to thank for it all."

Lincoln: ""Hey, no problem."

Lola: "Hey, Linky, there's a raffle going on here that if you win, you'll get 300. Look."

(Lincoln turns his head to see that people are writing their names on small slips of paper and putting it into a jar.)

Leni: "You should totes enter!"

Lincoln: "You really think I'll win?"

Lisa: "Although, statistically, you would have a one-in-one thousandth chance of earning that money, we still believe in you."

Lori: "C'mon, snookums, give it a try."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Alright. I'll do it."

(Lincoln gets up from his seat and goes to the table; he writes his name onto a slip of paper and puts it into the jar with the other names.)

Lincoln: "Okay, there. I entered."

Lynn: "Here's some good luck…" (kisses Lincoln on his left cheek)

Lana: "And from me too…" (kisses Lincoln on his right cheek)

Lincoln: "Thanks. Anyone up for a round of laser tag?"

Luan: "I'm in!"

Leni: "Sounds like fun! Me too!"

Lynn: "Team battle or free-for-all?"

Lincoln: "Free-for-all!"

Lola: "Aw… I wanted a team battle…"

Lana: "Don't care. I like the way he thinks. This is gonna be awesome."

Lynn: "Let's go!"

(In the laser tag room, the siblings put on their vests and hold their blasters.)

Lily: "I never played laser tag before. What do you do here?"

Lynn: "It's super simple. You shoot the other people in the arena in their vests with your blaster before they get a chance to shoot you."

Lily: "Okay."

Lynn: "Oh, yeah. Also, you can hide in parts of the arena to avoid getting blasted. And whoever gets the most points at the end wins."

Lily: "This game's gonna be a snap, then."

Lincoln: "We're about to start right now."

Arena Speaker: "3… 2… 1… Go!"

(The siblings scatter around the arena and begin shooting each other.)

Lynn: "I'm gonna take all you out!"

(Lincoln shoots at Lynn's vest.)

Game Voice: "You got hit!"

Lynn: "Why you…!"

(Lynn aims at Lincoln and shoots, but he quickly takes cover and avoids the blast. Meanwhile, it shows Leni running around to avoid getting hit.)

Leni: "Where can I hide, where can I hide?"

(Leni spots a corner wall straight ahead.)

Leni: "Perfect!"

(Leni rushes over to her hiding spot, then blindly fires her blaster to the right of her, taking Lori out.)

Lori: "Crap! How?!"

Leni: "I did it?" (jubilant) "I did it!"

Lori: "Oh, you're gonna get it!"

(Lincoln is sneaking around to find a hiding spot. He finds a small compartment on the ground.)

Lincoln: "Oh, what's in here?"

(Lincoln crawls into it to find Luan already in here.)

Luan: "Whoa! Where'd you come from?"

Lincoln: "Dang it. You're already here."

Luan: "Hold up there, Linc. I'm getting my shot in."

(Taking quick action, Luan tries to shoot at Lincoln. However, he ducks just in time, as the laser hits Lana instead.)

Luan: "Hey! You moved."

(Lincoln then blasts Luan in her vest.)

Luan: "No!" (grabs Lincoln by his shirt) "You're not going anywhere…"

(Meanwhile, Lily is hiding behind a wall, awaiting any potential prey to shoot at once they get close enough.)

Lily: "Someone's gonna make their move on me… I just know it…"

(When she turns to her left, Lily sees Lucy in front of her.)

Lucy: "Sorry, Lily. Your time is up."

(Lily jumps up and screams, then swiftly shoots at Lucy in a panic.)

Lucy: "Sigh. It looks like I'm hit."

(After 20 more minutes of playing, the siblings' game of laser tag ends.)

Lynn: "Alright, let's see the totals..."

(Everyone, besides Lincoln and Luan, checks the leaderboard of their free-for-all match.)

Lynn: "Yeah, I won!"

Lucy: "Course you did."

Lily: "Well, guess who came second…" (points at her name below Lynn)

Leni: "I got third place."

Lana: "Hey… Why are Linc and Luan all the way at the bottom?"

Lola: "Could they still be in the arena? I'm gonna look for them!"

(Lola goes back to the arena in search of her two absent siblings; she hears moaning from the far end of it.)

Lola: "Oh hell no… They better not be…"

(Lola goes further and she spots a trail of white stains in a hiding place. She takes her finger and traces some up.)

Lola: (examines the substance) "Linky's cum… He's here!"

(Lola squats down and gasps in surprise to see Luan deepthroating Lincoln's cock.)

Lola: "What the fuck are you two doing?!"

Lincoln: (screams) "Oh, it's just you, Lola. Is the game over already?"

Lola: "Yes, it is! Luan, stop! We gotta go! They're about to announce the winner of the raffle!"

Luan: "But I'm not finished yet! He was so close to cumming, too!"

Lola: "Now, you two!"

(Luan reluctantly pulls her mouth off of Lincoln's cock, as they get themselves situated and crawl out of the space.)

Lola: "Now, c'mon!"

(Lola grabs the two's hands and escorts them out of the laser tag arena. They then join the rest of their siblings in the back of a large crowd.)

Male #1: "Okay, guys! We're about to pick out the winner of the 300 cash prize! Many have entered, but only one will win!"

(The male judge takes out a name from the jar and hands it to a female judge.)

Female #1: "The winner of the 300 is…"

(Everyone is nervous and/or anxious about winning the money, especially Lincoln and his sisters.)

Both Judges: "Lincoln Loud!"

Lincoln: "YES! YES! I WON! I FREAKING WON!"

Luna: "You did it, dude! Great job!"

Lola: (tackles Lincoln with a hug) "I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

Lynn: "Couldn't have done it without the luck I gave you…"

Lana: "And my luck too…"

(The two judges approach Lincoln and give him his prize.)

Female Judge: "Congratulations!"

Lincoln: "Thank you so much!"

(Luan yanks Lola's hair.)

Lola: "Ow!"

Luan: "That's for the arm yanking!"

(Lincoln and the girls exit the roller rink, with the boy-turned-man looking over his cash earnings with delight.)

Lincoln: "With this moolah, I think we can squeeze in at least one more sibling activity for the day."

Lisa: "To where?"

Lincoln: "The mall!"

Leni: "YAY!"

Girl: (from inside the roller rink; disgusted) "EW!! WHAT ARE THESE WHITE SPOTS IN THE LASER TAG ROOM?!"

Luan: "Better get going now, guys…"

(Lincoln, Luan, and Lola rush into the van with the others following behind, as they drive off.)

Luan: "Whoo… Man, was that a rush…"

Lori: "Yeah…"

Lola: (agitatedly) "Sure was, since you and Linky could've gotten caught doing oral!"

Lana: "What?!"

Luna: "What about you?! You could've gotten caught in the car too, Lola!"

Luan: "You lousy hypocrite!"

Lincoln: "Alright. Settle down, guys. At least we didn't run into any trouble back there on both parts."

Luan: "Yeah, Linc's got a point. Let's not argue."

Lola: "Let's make a truce. We're not gonna do anything sexual with Lincoln for the rest of the day… Until we get home, of course."

Sisters: "Agreed."

Lincoln: " Glad that's settled… Now, let's head to the mall. Dinner's on me!"

(The sisters cheer in joy, as the group rides off to their last stop for the day.)

Lori: "So, what's first? Clothes shopping? Catching a movie?"

Lincoln: "Anything you want, my sweets. Including me, of course."

(The Loud siblings enter the mall, as they each discuss what they should do with the prize money.)

Lincoln: "I never had this much money before. This is gonna be one crazy mall day."

Lola: "Remember, nothing sexual here, okay? And that goes for you too, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Hmm… You girls thinking of getting any new clothes?"

Lori: "Oh, totally, Linky. And we should get some underwear too. Looking at it, you should get some new clothes too, sweetie."

Lincoln: "Yep."

Lori: "We should split up, then let's meet at the food court at 5:00."

Leni: "Wait, let's go in pairs so we all don't get lost. So..."

Sisters: "I call Lincoln!"

Lisa: "Wait, there's eleven of us. It's uneven, so three of us will pair up, leaving only one pair."

Lola: "Dibs on pairing with Linky! There's a really cute clothes store that reminds me of you." (takes her brother's hand) "Come on." (rushes off with Lincoln)

Leni: "Wait for us, guys!"

(Leni and the rest follow Lola and Lincoln into a clothing store in the center of the mall.)

Lola: "Now, let me show you something I wanted to buy you for so long."

(Lola reaches for a shelf and shows Lincoln some boxers.)

Lincoln: "Uh... Why those?"

Lola: "Well, I notice your bulge keeps appearing when you wear your underwear, so I was thinking of boxer shorts, which are way more comfortable for you."

Lincoln: "Thanks, I guess. I am tired of wearing briefs. They feel really tight around my waist and butt."

Lola: (giggles) "I see it too."

(Lincoln gets a text message from his phone. He looks at his phone and it's from Maria Santiago.)

Lincoln: "Oh, what does she want?" (dials her number) "Hey, Maria. I got your text. What's up?"

Maria: "Well, well, well… if it isn't my favorite piece of queso blanco. How are you?"

Lincoln: "Great. Just some sibling bonding time right now."

Maria: "Well, I was talking to Frida and Carlota about our time together at your place, and they're more than happy to join in."

Lincoln: "Oh, wow." (away from the phone) "Feel free to get the boxers, hon."

Lola: "Gladly…"

Lincoln: (to the phone) "So, how'd you convince them, Maria?"

Maria: "Oh, I showed them a good time, wink wink…"

Lincoln: "Wow, nicely done."

Maria: "Thanks, I can't wait to have more fun with you…" (giggles) "I gotta go, see ya…"

Lincoln: "Bye, Maria." (hangs up) "Okay Lola. What else do you want to show me?"

Lola: "Oh, there's something I'm thinking of getting for myself while we're here."

(Lincoln follows Lola into the women's section, as they stop at a display of a sparkly pink gown.)

Lola: "Magnificent, isn't it?"

Lincoln: "How much is that anyway? Looks like it would cost more than 300."

Lola: (Looks at the tag nervously) "Um… 500…"

Lori: "Hold up, Lola! There's no way that dress costs that much!" (looks at price tag)

Lola: "Never mind. I'll just find something that costs less."

(Lola takes a look around and then gathers a hot pink tank top, a blue skirt, white flats, and a pink strapless bra with matching panties.)

Lola: "Ooh! These are perfect! I'll take these!" (to a clerk) "How much?"

Clerk: "It's a grand total of 54.25, ma'am."

Lola: "Sweet!"

Lincoln: (whispers) "Don't forget the boxers…"

Lola: "Oh, and these too."

Clerk: "And with the boxers, it comes to 59.45."

Lola: "Oh, and before we pay… Any fitting rooms available?"

Clerk: "In the back there, ma'am."

(Lola and Lincoln go to the fitting room for the former to change her clothes, as the latter waits with his bag.)

Lincoln: "While I'm here, may as well see if she was right about the boxers…"

(Lincoln takes his boxers and heads into another dressing room. Lola comes out in her outfit she picked out.)

Lola: "Linky, how do I look?" (notices Lincoln's absence) "Hey, where'd you go?"

Lincoln: "In the booth next door."

(Lola enters said booth to see Lincoln in his boxer shorts.)

Lola: "So… Those fitting you well?"

Lincoln: "These are fitting great, Lola! I feel so snug." (looks at Lola) "Wow, you look great!"

(As Lola closes the door behind her, the two sit beside each other in silence with light blushes

present on their faces.)

Lola: "Remember… Nothing sexual in public. At all."

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Lola: "We've been pushing our luck twice already. We can't take any more chances."

Lincoln: "You think anybody saw us doing it in the van?"

Lola: "I hope not." (looks around nervously; whispers to Lincoln) "In fact, I think some people are eavesdropping on us now."

(Lola and Lincoln secretly take a peek above each side of their dressing booth to see Lori in the left one and Leni in the right one.)

Leni: (looks up) "Hi, Lola. Whatcha doing?"

Lola: "Oh, just in here with Linky, chatting…"

Lori: (looks up; teasingly) "Looks like I've got a little peeping Tom here…"

Lincoln: (laughs nervously) "I'm glad it's only you, Lori."

Lori: "We all know how badly we want to do it…"

Lincoln: "I know, but we can't get kicked out… Crud, let's just browse the mall some more to take our minds off it."

Lola: "Okay."

Leni: "Sounds great."

Lori: "I was done fitting my stuff anyway. Let's do it."

(Lincoln, Lola, Lori, and Leni exit the clothing store with a bag on each of their left arms.)

Lincoln: (looking around) "Where the hell could Luna be?"

Leni: "If I were her, I'd probably be in that store over there."

(Leni points at an instrument store to the right of her. The group enters said store and walk around until they see Luna observing some amps.)

Luna: "These bad boys are freakin' sweet." (notices the others) "Oh, hey, dudes."

Lori: "S'up, Luna."

Lola: "What's so special about these big old speakers?"

Luna: "We're about to find out how much these can crank out..." (reaches for the volume knob)

Lincoln: (grabs Luna's hand) "Wait, wait, wait… Luna, the mall's just not ready for that kind of rocking."

Lori: "Besides, you might literally blow people's ears out, get banned, or worse."

Luna: "Oh… Right…" (chuckles flatly)

Lincoln: "Hey, how's a new guitar sound?"

Luna: "Sounds great!"

Lincoln: "And pretty loud, I bet." (chuckles)

Lola: "Some of your Luan is showing, Lincoln."

Lincoln: (laughs) "It is. I'm gonna hang with her and see what she's up to."

Lola: "I'll come with."

(Lola and Lincoln go into one of the joke stores in search of Luan.)

Lincoln: "Luan? Luan, where are you?"

(Someone taps on Lincoln's shoulder and he turns around to find no one there.)

Lincoln: "Who's there?"

Lola: "What's wrong?"

Lincoln: "That was weird. Thought I felt something."

(Someone then shows up behind Lincoln wearing a clown mask and taps his shoulder. He turns around and yelps in surprise.)

???: (chuckles) "Gotcha, Linc!"

Lincoln: "How'd you know my name?!"

(The person removes her mask to show it's Luan.)

Lincoln: (peeved) "Oh… It's just you."

Luan: "What brings you here, good sir?"

Lincoln: "We just came to see what you're doing."

Lola: "And don't even try to scare me."

Luan: "I just came to get some pranking supplies and a few joke books." (to Lincoln) "And I got you something too, sweetheart."

Lincoln: "Oh what? A pie to the face?"

Luan: "What? No. Do you think I'm that predictable?"

Lincoln: "Duh."

Lola: "You think?"

Luan: "Here you are." (hands Lincoln a bag)

(Lincoln looks into the bag to find a joke book, an orange and yellow striped t-shirt, and a pair of Groucho Marx glasses.)

Lincoln: "Huh. Thanks, sis."

Luan: "I'm gonna go see what Lucy and Lana are up to." (kisses Lincoln's cheek as she leaves) "See ya."

Lola: "Hey, Linky, wanna go to Cinnabon?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(A few minutes later, Lincoln and Lola are going up an escalator while eating their cinnamon buns.)

Lincoln: "These are so good! I love how you get drinks too!" (sips some milk from his cup)

Lola: "I don't get why you got milk, considering you got two delicious dispensers right here." (shakes her bosom)

Lincoln: "Did you see what stuff the sign said was upstairs before we got on this thing?"

Lola: "No, why?"

Lincoln: "Well, Lola, if I may recall, it said that the technology is sold up here."

Lola: "Maybe we'll find Lynn watching some sports game on one of the flat screens."

Lincoln: "Yeah, good call. And bad call too, we gotta get down there before she tears up the place."

(Once two get to the end of the escalator on the second floor, they quickly walk into the TV department to see their sport-fanatic sister glaring intently at a monitor displaying a baseball game.)

Lynn: "C'mon, c'mon, Angels! One more point, and you'll win the game!"

Lola: (to an employee) "How long has she been like that?"

Employee: (annoyed) "For an hour straight. Get. Her. Out."

(In the game on TV, one of the Angel players is about to make it to the fourth base until a Yankee player tags him with the ball.)

Baseball Announcer: "Oh, in a surprising turn of events, the Yankees snag a last minute victory!"

Lynn: (outraged) "NOO! THEY HAD IT!"

(Lincoln and Lola surround Lynn, as they start escorting her out of the store.)

Lincoln: "Just relax, Lynn."

Lola: "After all, it's just a game. There's still gonna be more chances for those Angel guys."

Lynn: "They almost had it. They almost fucking had it! Damn it!"

Lincoln: "If we weren't there, you could've thrown a big hissy fit over some game."

Lola: "And get us kicked out. You seriously need to control your temper."

Lynn: "Just shut it, OK?!"

Lincoln: "Chances are, Lisa's somewhere up here too."

Lola: "She might be in an electronics store."

(It shows Lisa and Lily in a Radio Shack; Lisa is looking at some phones, while Lily is looking at some Sony Walkmans.)

Lily: "These things look so cool. Linky would love these." (to an employee) "Hey, sir, how much for one of these?"

Employee: "49.70, miss.

(Lincoln, Lola, and Lynn walk by the front of the store, recognizing Lisa and Lily inside.)

Lynn: "Well, there they are."

Lola: "Hey, guys. Whatcha looking at?"

Lisa: "These electronics here. These can be great essentials for my inventory."

Lily: "Linky! Check this out!" (shows Lincoln a Walkman)

Lincoln: (gasps) "No way! A Walkman!"

(Lily hands it to Lincoln, who starts ogling it.)

Lincoln: "These things are so rare! How'd you get one?"

Lily: "They were selling these here, and I wanted to buy you one."

Lincoln: "Aw… That's so sweet of you, Lily. I think I have enough to get one for you, too."

Lily: "It's alright. All I want for you is to be happy."

(Lily buys Lincoln the Walkman and hands it back to him.)

Employee: "Here, you'll also need these special headphones for it too." (gives Lincoln the headphones)

Lincoln: "Thank you."

Lola: "Say, where's Lana at?"

(On the bottom floor of the mall, Lucy and Lana are seen browsing through an antique store.)

Lana: (groans) "None of this old stuff seems to be cool."

Lucy: "I like it. Some of the artifacts remind me of some ghost legends."

Luan: (coughs) "And it's stuffy too. What are you two even gonna get from here?"

Lucy: "I'm gonna see what I can find. Hopefully, some old poetry books."

(It cuts to Lola, Leni, and Lincoln in a Bed, Bath, and Beyond.)

Lincoln: "So, this is where you got that shampoo, Lola?"

Lola: "Uh huh, and they got other kinds that'll soothe you, too."

(Lola passes some bottles of shampoo to Lincoln and Leni.)

Leni: "Oh, this stuff smells great!"

Lincoln: "I really like this one."

Lola: "Oh, look at these towels. Aren't they so fluffy, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, feels great. I've been wondering why my towels are so warm after I took showers and baths."

Lola: "Who'd you think warmed them up for you?"

Lincoln: "You?"

Lola: "Yep, something to warm your day." (hugs him) "Here, I'm gonna buy us these towels."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lolly-pop. You know, I actually like to air dry around."

Leni: "That's a little much to say in a store, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln takes a glance at the time on his phone to see it's nearing 5 PM.)

Lincoln: "It's almost 5 o'clock, guys. Time to meet up at the food court."

Leni: "Let's go."

(The three of them exit Bed, Bath, and Beyond with bags in their hands, as they ride down the escalator to the food court where the other siblings are at.)

Luna: "There you dudes are." (to Lincoln) "What do you feel like chowing down on, bro?"

Lincoln: "Let's see here… How about some Chinese?"

Lana: "Not a fan. Sorry."

Lincoln: "Hmm… there's this one buffet place down the street."

Lynn and Lana: (enthusiastic) "Now, you're talking!"

(Half an hour later, the siblings arrive at said all-you-can-eat restaurant.)

Lincoln: "Okay, we're here!"

Lynn: "Time to dig in!"

(The siblings exit the van as they head inside.)

Waiter: "Hi, what can I help you with?"

Lincoln: "Table for 11, please."

Waiter: "Right this way."

(The waiter guides them to a big booth.)

Lori: "This place is really nice."

Lynn: "Let's dig in!"

(After Lincoln pays the waiter for the whole group, the siblings go around the buffet place to pick out their food.)

Lincoln: "Everything looks so good here."

Luan: "Look there. Look who's already finished."

(It shows Lynn and Lana with large plates of food.)

Luan: "They're gonna take the principles of buffet that literally…" (laughs)

Lincoln: "Ain't that the truth."

(Soon, the group are all back at the table, about to partake of their respective cuisines.)

Lincoln: "This is so good! I never had this much food in a long time!"

Lynn: "I know, right?! So much protein!"

Lori: "Control yourselves now, before you and Lana get stomach aches."

Lana: (scoffs) "Quit your worrying. We'll be fine."

(Lana and Lynn are eating sloppily with sauce getting everyone, much to everyone's annoyance. Some sauce got onto Lincoln's shirt, staining it.)

Lincoln: (aggravated) "Oh, not again..."

Lana: "Oops, sorry, Linc."

Lola: "Shame on you two!"

Lynn: "Lemme get that for ya, bro."

(Lynn takes some napkins and wipes Lincoln's shirt, making the sauce stain on it fainter.)

Lynn: "There. Got most of it out."

Lincoln: "Thanks." (gets up) "I'm gonna get some dessert."

Lola: "I'll come with."

Lori: "Me too."

(Everyone goes around the buffet to get some dessert.)

Lincoln: "These brownies look so tasty!"

Lola: "These cupcakes look so good."

Lily: "Definitely getting some chocolate chip cookies."

Lana: "It's doughnut time, baby."

(Back at their booth, the siblings are eating their desserts.)

Luna: "This date's been pretty rockin', bro."

Lola: "Yeah, it was sweet of you to take us out!"

Lincoln: "Anytime, my perfect ten… I'm just worried how much work they're gonna cram down our throats back at school tomorrow."

Lisa: "Affirmative, considering it's our final week before summer break.."

Lynn: (teasingly) "Not to mention your little meeting with Ms. DiMartino…"

Lincoln: (hushed) "Shut up, Lynn! Can you keep your mouth shut?!"

Lola: "Meeting?"

Lincoln: "It's nothing, Lola."

Lynn: (to Lola) "Oh, Stinkoln's just shy about seeing his substitute teacher again."

Lincoln: (elbows Lynn; groans) "Apparently, she and Mrs. Johnson both want to talk to me after school tomorrow." (pouts; in realization) "And I have something planned with the girls that afternoon too."

Lori: "With your little girlfriends?"

Lincoln: "Yes. Aw, crap." (gets up) "I'll be right back. And nobody touches my brownies."

(Lincoln heads into the restroom, picks up his phone and dials Jordan's number.)

Lincoln: "Hello? Jordan, are you there?"

Jordan: "Yes, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "About that date we planned…" (coughs) "I dunno if I'm gonna make it…"

Jordan: "What? Why?"

Lincoln: "Well, Mrs. Johnson and Ms. DiMartino want to talk to me about something and I don't know how long it'll be."

Jordan: "Oh."

Lincoln: "There's always Tuesday, though. Right?"

Jordan: (sighs) "I guess. I'll relay it to the others."

Lincoln: "Hey, at least now you know about it."

Jordan: "Yeah." (smiles) "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun. See you tomorrow, honey."

Lincoln: "Bye, sweetums." (hangs up) "Time to go back and have those brownies."

(Lincoln returns to the table, only to see all of his brownies are gone.)

Lincoln: (mad) "Oh, come on! What did I say?! Who ate them all?!"

Lola: "We all did, Linky… Sorry…"

Leni: "Sorry, Linky-cakes… They were so good..."

Lincoln: (sighs) "You know what? It's alright. I'll just get more to go…"

(After Lincoln does so, he and the girls leave the buffet and get inside Vanzilla.)

Lily: "So, Linky, how much money do you have now?"

Lincoln: "Surprisingly, I still have 143. But I'm saving it for a rainy day. Let's go home."

(Lori starts up the van, and drives the gang home. Once arriving at the Loud House, the gang gets into the house.)

Lola: "Thanks for taking us out, Linky! That was so much fun!"

Lincoln: "Anytime, guys."

(Lori opens the door as everyone steps in, Rita and Lynn Sr. are watching TV.)

Lynn Sr.: "What have you kids been up to?"

Lori: "Linky took us out on a wonderful date."

Rita: "Oh, did he? Where did he take you guys?"

Lily: "Oh, we went to a lake, a roller rink, the mall, and went out to eat twice."

Leni: "And at the roller rink, Linky won 300 in a raffle!"

Rita: "That's amazing! Well, rest up, cause you're gonna be back in school tomorrow."

Lori: "We will. Come on, guys. Let's move this to my room."

(The siblings go upstairs to Lori and Leni's room.)

Lori: "Alright, Linky-poo. You've satisfied us all day, now you need to do us all night…"

(Lori then pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her nightstand drawer, as Lola and Leni start taking off Lincoln's clothes.)

Lincoln: "What are you gonna do with those?"

(Lori then pulls out three more pairs of handcuffs.)

Lori: (half-lidded) "Don't worry about it…"

(Lori giggles as she, Luna, Lily, and Lisa each handcuff Lincoln's wrists and ankles to the legs of Lori's bed.)

Lori: "Just lie down and relax, sweetheart…"

Lincoln: "Um, Lori… I'm feeling kinda uncomfortable here..."

(Lori didn't hear him as she and the others remove their clothes off until they're butt naked.)

Lori: "Shall we, ladies?"

Leni: "Totes…" (licks lips)

Lori: "Oh, and don't worry about the order, girls. We're all gonna enjoy him…"

Luna: "Sweet… I'll get first dibs then…"

(Luna slowly walks towards Lincoln and rubs the sides of his legs, as she licks his cock to make it harden.)

Luna: "Aw yeah… Let's get this sausage link nice and tight, bro… Just how Mama wants it..."

(Luna continues to suck Lincoln's hard cock while she fondles his massive balls. Lincoln starts moaning in pleasure.)

Luan: "You could use some milk, Linc. Lucky for you, I'm one of the breast in the business…"

Lincoln: "Gimme, gimme!"

(Luan crawls onto the bed, her chest slightly above Lincoln's face, as he proceeds to suck on her nipples to siphon her warm milk.)

Lincoln: "I wish they'd let me use my hands…" (moves his restrained hands; moping) "But I can't right now…." (in his head) "I really want to feel their hot bodies…"

Luan: "Want me to throw in some smooching too, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Yes, please. I wish I could touch your bodies too..."

(Luan leans down and kisses Lincoln while he shoots his load into Luna's mouth.)

Lana: "Step aside, Luna. I want Linc inside my kitty."

(Luna moves, then Lana crawls on top of Lincoln and grips his member. She spreads her cooch and slides it in, as she starts riding him.)

Lana: "Oh, yeah! So deep!"

(Lincoln feels his limbs shaking vigorously while Lana is pounding him.)

Lincoln: "Oh..." (winces)

Lana: "Fuck me harder, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln starts bucking his hips into Lana, as she rubs his chest.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Feel my chest..."

Lynn: "Move aside for a sec, Luan. I want him to eat me out."

Luan: "Fine, but I'm coming for that log next."

(Lynn sits on Lincoln's face, then moves up and down to moisten it with her wet pussy.)

Lynn: "How's it smell down there, Stinkoln?"

Lincoln: "Like a dirty gym sock, sweathead…"

Lynn: "I'd put that tongue to work, if I were you."

(Lincoln licks Lynn's pussy while Lana still pounds him.)

Lynn: (taunting) "Hey, Linc, you wanna squeeze these?" (points to her breasts; realizes) "Oh wait! You can't!" (laughs)

Lincoln: (irritated) "Goddamn it, Lynn! Once I get my hands on you, I swear..."

Lynn: "You'll what?"

Lincoln: "Just you know that once I'm free, I won't have any mercy with you… Pounding you until your holes are numb…"

Lynn: "Your big threat's a good time? Since you said that, I might uncuff you after Luan's turn…"

Lincoln: "You are so gonna get it…" (to Lori) "Get me out these cuffs now!"

Lori: "Ah ah ah. Not until you cum in Lana…"

Lana: "What she said…"

Lincoln: "Fine, it's a deal.."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lana as she cums on his log, with him cumming into her.)

Lincoln: "There. Now unlock me."

(Lori releases Lincoln from his shackles, then Lynn gets off of him and sits at the end of the bed.)

Lynn: "Time to prove how much of a beast you can be, Stinkoln…"

Lincoln: (growls) "Stop calling me that, you prick!"

(Lincoln furiously grabs Lynn by her ponytail and rams his cock into Lynn's asshole, as she screams out loud.)

Lola: "Whoa… Holy crap..." (reaches out to him) "Linky, calm down…"

Lincoln: "No! I'm so sick of Lynn's crap! Now, she's paying the price…"

Lynn: "Oh, you sure about that? I only screamed because your dick felt so good all the way up my ass."

Lucy: "Hmm… Lincoln, give her a pounding she'll never forget…"

Lincoln: "Can do!"

(An incensed Lincoln furiously pounds away at Lynn's butt and squeezes her breasts tighty, much to her joy.)

Lynn: "Oh, hell yeah! Don't stop, bro! Keep ravaging me!"

Lincoln: "You're supposed to be in pain! You're actually enjoying this?!"

Lynn: "The other times we banged was too spicy for my tastes. I was just encouraging you to fuck my brains out, Lincoln."

Lincoln: (panting) "Maybe I have gone a little too far…"

Lynn: "No, it's my fault, little bro. Sorry for rallying ya. Besides, you're doing great."

Lola: "Come on, you want a drink, sweetie?" (reaches her arms out to Lincoln; rubs his shoulders) "You must be parched."

Lincoln: "Yes, please."

(With that, Lola breastfeeds Lincoln amidst his buttsex with Lynn.)

Lincoln: "It's great that I can move my hands and feet again. Now I can bang for real."

(Lincoln grabs Lynn's butt and pounds her asshole. Lola watches over their mating from behind Lincoln.)

Lynn: "Fuck my ass! Work it, bro!"

Lincoln: (grunts) "I'm gonna burst!"

Lynn: "DO IT!"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Lynn's anus, as she sighs.)

Lynn: "You did great… Massive improvement. Put my butthole on fire..."

Luan: "I believe I'll go up to bat with the log next…"

Luna: "One of my holes wasn't purged with the log. I want it…"

Lincoln: "Just rock, paper, scissors. Winner goes next, the loser goes after."

Luna: (sighs) "Whatever you say, dude…"

(Luan puts out rock, and Luna puts out paper. Covering her sister's fist.)

Luna: "Booyah!"

Luan: "Damn…"

Luna: "Butthole, please."

(Lincoln grabs Luna's butt and puts his cock into it.)

Luna: "No doubt you know how to play me by now, bro…"

Lincoln: "Ever since I've introduced you to the Lincoln log. And that goes for the rest of you girls too."

(Lincoln thrusts into Luna's asshole as she moans.)

Luna: "Keep going, bro! Rock on!"

Lincoln: "Anyone want their pussies eaten out or a breastfeed?"

Lori: "Me!"

(Lori stands on the bed in front of Lincoln, as he gives her cunnilingus while he gives Luna the business.)

Luna: "Oh, yeah! Pound me to an eleven! WHOO!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Luna! Oh, Lori!"

Lori: "Eat my fucking pussy!"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Luna's asshole while he's still licking Lori's clit.)

Lincoln: "Where do you want to be fucked, Lori?"

Luan: "Hold up! I lost in rock, paper, scissors, so I'm next!"

Lincoln: "Oh, right. Lori?"

Lori: "Go ahead, I won't mind."

Luan: "I want to try something, but you have to listen to me."

Lincoln: "You got it."

Luan: "Let's get off the bed. Firstly, let me get on all fours and put it in my pussy."

(Luan gets into a doggystyle position as Lincoln connects his privates into her's.)

Luan: "Next, lift me up by my ankles and keep holding on my legs. I'll plant my hands down."

Lisa: "Oh, it's a wheelbarrow."

(Lincoln heeds Luan's instructions, as they prepare their mating position.)

Lincoln: "Ready, baby? Cause I'm gonna start thrusting."

Luan: "Ready as I'll ever be, cupcake. You can walk around while doing it, if you want."

Lincoln: "As long as you can keep up."

(Lincoln begins fucking Luan, as she purrs in delight.)

Luan: "Oh yeah! These feels so fucking awesome! Pull my legs harder, honey!"

Lincoln: "I admit, this feels hot, but how long can your hands go for?"

Luan: "A very long time, really. I've been performing at those parties and I've been handstanding for a majority of them."

Lincoln: "Huh… Do you mind if I go all the way?"

Luan: "I want you to do me so hard that I wouldn't have a mind."

(Lincoln thrusts intensely into Luan's pussy, as she screams out in pure joy. Luan uses one of her hands to remove her scrunchie, letting her hair out.)

Luan: "Fuck me harder, Lincoln! I wanna cum!"

(Lincoln hugs Luan's legs and claws into her supple buttocks, giving it his all until he manages to make the both of them climax. Lincoln releases Luan, as her legs drop to the ground with her panting heavily.)

Luan: "Holy fuck… that was terrific… I want my crop plowed like that again sometime..."

Lincoln: "Now, to reiterate. Which hole you want pounded, Lori?"

Lori: "My mouth."

Lincoln: "One throatfucking, coming right up!"

Lucy: "And while you'll do that, you can suck on my boobs."

(Lori gets on her knees and services Lincoln with fellatio, while he sucks on Lucy's nipples.)

Lucy: "Your lips are so warm… Drink my milk, hon..."

Lincoln: "How are you holding up, Lori?"

Lori: (muffled) "Great… Go deeper."

(Lincoln holds Lori's head and pushes his cock further down her esophagus.)

Lucy: (grabs Lincoln's head and places him directly into her bosom) "Embrace me, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln licks Lucy's breasts, then lightly bites parts of her neck.)

Lucy: "Ooh. Bite down. Suck my blood..."

Lincoln: "Uh, I don't have fangs, Luce."

Lucy: "Who said you had to?"

Lincoln: (rolls his eyes) "Are you serious? Fine, I'll try..."

(Lincolb bites down harder on Lucy's neck as she moans. All the while, Lori felt cum shooting down her throat.)

Lori: "Thank you, now cum inside my pussy."

(Lori climbs onto the bed and mounts Lincoln, filling her vagina with his libido.)

Lori: "Pound me, Linky-poo!"

(Lincoln pounds Lori while he's biting on Lucy's neck.)

Lincoln: "Okay, this isn't working." (pulls away from Lucy's neck)

Lucy: "Okay, just kiss me, then."

(Lucy licks lips with Lincoln, as he's still banging Lori.)

Lincoln: "Mmm, this is way better."

Lucy: "Yeah, use your tongue well…"

Lori: "Fill me up again!"

(Lincoln cums into Lori's womb again as he kisses deeper into Lucy.)

Lucy: "Fill me with your seed, my dear…"

(Lincoln lies on the bed while Lucy straddles him and sinks her anus onto his dick.)

Lucy: "Ah… This stake drove so much up my ass…"

Lincoln: "Lemme hammer this in some more!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lucy's asshole as she presses her hands on his chest.)

Lucy: "Oh, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lucy-pie!"

(Lincoln gropes Lucy's bosom while she's riding him.)

Lucy: "Mmm… Make me screech in the silence of the night!"

(Lincoln squeezes Lucy's breasts tighter, making her scream in joy; he cums into Lucy's asshole.)

Lily: "Me next!"

(Lily lies on her back while Lincoln slides his log into her pussy and hugs her.)

Lily: "Oh, yeah! I'm cumming! So deep! Fuck me so good!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lily-pad!"

(Lincoln makes out with Lily, as he's bonking her.)

Lincoln: "Damn, you're so wet!"

Lily: "Bang me harder!"

(Lincoln hoists up Lily and stands on the bed to screw her silly. He then motorboats her, while ejaculating into her.)

Lily: "Oh, Lincoln! I love you!"

(Lily cums into Lincoln's cock as she gets up.)

Lisa: "It's my time to interrogate his member."

(Lisa pushes her pussy down on Lincoln's cock, as she removes her glasses and sets them on the nightstand.)

Lincoln: "Ready, Lis?"

(Lisa nods for yes as Lincoln thrusts onto her.)

Lisa: "Yes! Bring me lots of sexual bliss!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lisa! I want to bang your smart brains out!"

Lisa: "Squeeze me tight!"

(Lincoln hugs Lisa and smooches her passionately, as they are having sex.)

Lincoln: "You're a good kisser, Lisa…"

Lisa: "So are you, Lincoln…"

(Lincoln holds Lisa's breasts up so he can drink the fresh milk from them.)

Lincoln: "So good!"

Lisa: "That's it! Drink my milk!"

(Lisa then licks Lincoln's nipples as the two cum together.)

Lincoln: "Okay, who's left?"

Leni: "Me!"

Lola: "And me!"

Lincoln: "Hmm… the two most feminine of the family… Which one should I pound?"

Lola and Leni: "Me!" (to each other) "No, me!"

Lincoln: "Hmmm… I'll take Leni."

Leni: "Yaya!"

Lola: (growls)

(Leni bends down and sucks on Lincoln's cock, as he moans in pleasure.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Suck it, Leni..."

Leni: "Yes, my hunky Linky-cakes…"

(Leni raises her boobs and proceeds to titfuck Lincoln while she's licking the tip of his penis, making him scream in ecstasy.)

Lincoln: (lustful) "Oh, Leni!"

(Lincoln grabs Leni's face and makes out with her, as he cums onto Leni's bosom.)

Leni: (half-lidded) "You want some of this creamy filling, Lola?"

Lolaa: "Yes, please…"

(Lola licks around Leni's breasts to slurp Lincoln's cum off, while Lincoln grabs Leni's ass and rams his cock into her butthole.)

Leni: "Aaaah! Pound my ass, Linky!"

(Lincoln starts spanking Leni's asscheeks interchangeably amidst the ravaging he's applying to her anus.)

Leni: "Ah, yes! Pound me away!" (sticks her tongue out)

(As Lola's sucking on Leni's tits, Lincoln holds the latter's shoulders and pounds her asshole into oblivion.)

Leni: "Oh, yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

(Lincoln cums into Leni's asshole as she moans.)

Leni: "Mmm… Thank you, Linky…"

Lincoln: "And then, there was one Loud girl left… And what other way to end it than with 69'ing…"

Lola: "Then an immense pounding!"

(Lola lies on top of Lincoln as the two engage in licking each other's privates.)

Lola: "Lick me good! And I'll taste you!" (sucks on Lincoln's cock)

Lincoln: "Mmm… How are you getting this pussy to taste so sweet?"

Lola: "Hmm… Well, the only thing I can think of is you, snowball… You just have great taste in women."

Lincoln: "That is true…" (laughs)

(The two cum into each other's mouths from their respective privates. Lola gets up and picks Lincoln up.)

Lola: "Now, I want you to fuck my pussy while both of us are standing."

(Lincoln gets behind Lola as he sticks his log into her pussy as he bangs his last sister of the night.)

Lola: "Oh yeah! Pound me! Fill me up like a scone! Cum in me like an eclair!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lola! I want you to squirt all over my log!"

(Lincoln gropes Lola's boobs and plays with her nipples, making milk squirt out.)

Lola: "Aah! Yes! Drink my milk!"

(Lincoln pushes one of Lola's melons up and starts sucking the milk out of it.)

Lola: (sighs) "I'm cumming!"

Lincoln: "Me too!"

(Lincoln cums into Lola, while she cums into Lincoln too.)

Lincoln: (panting) "Phew, that's all of them."

Luna: "Let's call it a night, dudes."

Lori: "Same, we got one long, hard week of school left until summer break."

Luan: "So, it's the length of the Lincoln Log increasing further?" (chuckles)

Lola: "Bingo!"

Lincoln: (yawns) "C'mon, girls. Let's get some sleep."

(Lincoln lies on the floor, with his sisters snuggling with him and giving him kisses.)

Loud Sisters: "Good night, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Good night, girls…"

(They all drift to sleep.)


	31. Sex Ed

(The next morning, it cuts to Royal Woods Elementary School where the students are in the corridor browsing through their lockers.)

Principal Huggins: (over the intercom) "Welcome back, students and staff. This week will be our final week before summer break, so during these last few school hours, we'll be ogling in tests and exams. Good luck, students."

Lincoln: "Oh, man. This is gonna be our roughest week yet."

Stella: "Don't sweat it, Linky… Once it's over, we're free for the next few months."

Lincoln: "Yep. That's one way of putting it."

(Lincoln and his friends go into Mrs. Johnson's class, as she passes out papers to each student.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Okay, class, here's your test on U.S. history. Good luck." (goes to her desk) "Oh, and Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Yes?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Please see me after school today, please."

Students: (teasingly) "Ooh…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Enough, class. Let's get started on the exam. You have 45 minutes, begin."

(Mrs. Johnson sets a digital alarm clock to the test's length and places it on her desk, as the students begin their test.)

45 MINUTES LATER…

(The students are putting in their final answers. One by one, each kid turns their test into their teacher.)

Mrs. Johnson: "A few more seconds, class."

(Lincoln is one of the last ones to submit his test moments before the clock rings.)

Lincoln: "Phew. Just in time."

Mrs. Johnson: "Now that you're all finished, feel free to use the remainder of class time to socialize."

Lincoln: "Hey, Jordan. What's up?"

Jordan: "Oh, was just thinking about you all morning."

Stella: "Same here, buddy."

Lincoln: (giggles) "Yeah, same here, you guys."

(The class bell rings.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Okay, class. It's onto your second class of the day."

(The class gathers their things as they leave the classroom.)

Lincoln: "Okay, to the next class."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(Lincoln is at his locker, looking through his stuff. His phone rings and he picks it up. It shows a group chat with Lynn and Leni.)

Lincoln: (answers) "Hey, Lynn and Leni. Struggling with your tests too?"

Leni:"Uh huh."

Lynn: "Yep, hopefully, I'll knock these out of the park."

Lincoln: "I've been studying so much for the past week with Lisa. So, I'm pretty much ready for anything."

Leni: "Uh… I didn't get that much time to study because of… You know…"

Lynn: "Me neither."

Lincoln: "Yeah, from now on, let's set a time for when we do our school time and love time, okay?"

Lynn: "Fine, Linc."

Leni: "As long as there's still time for lovin', I'm good with it."

(Suddenly, the bell in Lincoln's school rings.)

Lincoln: "I gotta skedaddle. Bye, girls."

Lynn and Leni: "Bye, Lincoln."

(Lincoln hangs up as he goes to his next class for the day.)

Lincoln: "Okay, four more classes to go."

(Lincoln enters the boys locker room, as he changes into his PE attire near Clyde and Liam.)

Clyde: "There you are, Lincoln. It's almost time for gym class."

Lincoln: "I know. Coach Pawcowski is gonna tire us to death."

(After the students change into their gym clothes, they line up in the gym.)

Coach Pacowski: "Okay, class. Listen up. We're gonna be doing laps around the gym, as well as the physical exam. Let's get to it!"

(Coach Pacowski blows his whistle as the students run laps around the gym. Lincoln is struggling to catch up with the others.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Oh, man! I'm already tired… I can't give up!"

(With more concentration, Lincoln picks up the pace and gets in between Jordan and Stella.)

Stella: 'You're struggling, huh?"

Lincoln: (panting) "Yeah. I was up pretty late with my sisters, and it took a lot out of me."

Jordan: "I guess that's the price to pay for pleasing ten girls…"

Lincoln: (growls in annoyance)

(It cuts to a montage of the class doing various exercises including push-ups, sit-ups, pull ups, and jumping jacks. All the while, Lincoln grows more tired than he'll ever be.)

Coach Pacowski: "Okay, class. That's all for today."

(Lincoln, tiredly, goes to the locker room to get dressed in his normal clothes. He slowly goes to the hallway to reach his locker, but he falls. Nearby, Lisa walks into the corridor.)

Lisa: "Lincoln! (runs to him) "Are you okay?!"

Lincoln: "So… tired…" (groans)

Lisa: "No worries! I got you covered!"

(Lisa reaches into her backpack and pulls out a blue liquid in a vial.)

Lisa: "Drink up."

(Lisa feeds Lincoln the blue liquid and his pupils glow; he gets up and runs around.)

Lincoln: "Whoo! I feel alive!"

Lisa: (chuckles) "Yep, this vial regains stamina and heals injuries."

Lincoln: "Thanks, sis!" (shakes Lisa's hand)

Lisa: "Anytime, elder brother. Isn't it time for lunch?"

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah! Gotta get to the cafeteria before all the pizza's gone! Bye, Lisa!" (dashes off)

Lisa: "Farewell, Lincoln." (walks off)

FOUR HOURS LATER…

(Lincoln is in his final class for the day, as he and his classmates are taking a test on science.)

Lincoln: (in his head) "Lisa, you better have been right about this chemistry stuff."

(With that, Lincoln starts scribbling down his answers for the questions involving elements of the periodic table.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Okay, so the abbreviation for K is potassium and the one for AG is silver."

(Soon enough, Lincoln finishes his science test as he turns it in.)

Lincoln: (returning to his seat) "Alright… Nailed it."

(The school bell rings as all of the students, except Lincoln, dash out of the classroom.)

Lincoln: "Okay, now onto Johnson's classroom." (leaves the classroom)

Lisa: "Lincoln, wait." (walks up to hm)

Lincoln: "Lisa, what's up?"

Lisa: "You'll be needing these." (hands him an aging serum and a de-aging serum)

Lincoln: "Uh… Thanks, I guess. But it's just my teachers."

Lisa: "Well, I'll think you'll need those just in case they wanna get intimate."

Lincoln: (surprised) "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you nuts?!"

Lisa: "No. I'm doing you a favor."

Lincoln: "What makes you think they'll want to do it with me?" (takes both vials)

Lisa: "Well, you got the hots for Ms. DiMartino and Mrs. Johnson says you're one of the favorite students. Perhaps, today will be your chance to get in good with both of them, if you know what I mean." (grins) "In fact, that just might be why they wanna talk with you."

Lincoln: "Highly doubt it. They're just gonna ask me a bunch of stuff about what's in store for me in middle school or something."

Lisa: "Well, if you change your mind, you got the vials handy." (kisses Lincoln's cheek) "See you at home." (leaves)

(Lincoln looks at the vials and sighs, as he stores them in his backpack. He walks through the hallway until he reaches Mrs. Johnson's classroom door.)

Lincoln: "Alright. This meeting's just gonna be plain and simple. Dunno where Lisa got all that nonsense from." (takes a deep breath) "Time to get this over with."

(Lincoln opens the door to find Ms. DiMartino and Mrs. Johnson at the latter's desk grading the students' tests.)

Mrs. Johnson: (notices Lincoln) "Oh, you made it, Lincoln."

Ms. DiMartino: "Greetings, hon."

Lincoln: "Good afternoon, you two." (closes the door behind him) "So, why'd you call me here?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Well, Lincoln. There's something that Ms. DiMartino and I want to talk to you about today."

Ms. DiMartino: "Have a seat, darling."

Lincoln: (sits in a desk near them) "Okay, now, why am I called here?"

Mrs. Johnson: "There's something we know about you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Which is?"

Mrs. Johnson: "We know everything about you…"

Lincoln: "About what?"

Mrs. Johnson: "You… and your secret sex life."

Lincoln: (nervous) "What?! How?! Who told you about that?!"

Ms. DiMartino: "I'm afraid that your mother has told us a lot about you…"

Lincoln: (in his head) "God fucking damn it, Mom! You just had to tell them!" (to the teachers) "So, what are you gonna do with me now?"

Mrs. DiMartino: "We just want to see what your sexual techniques are like in action, sweetheart…"

(Mrs. Johnson gets up and locks the door, closes the blinds on the windows, and tapes a huge piece of paper on the small window on the door.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Say, what was that about those serums your mom told us about, as well?"

(Lincoln sighs as he opens his backpack and pulls out the two vials.)

Lincoln: (referring to the teal vial) "This one turns you older…" (referring to the indigo vial) "And this one makes you younger…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Huh, okay. Tell you what." (takes the two vials) "Give me these and let's get started."

Ms. DiMartino: "Let's see how you can handle us as a kid, honey-pie…"

Lincoln: (nervously) "B-B-But what if someone sees us?"

Mrs. Johnson: "I blocked every door and window in here. Plus, there's no cameras in this classroom."

Lincoln: "Alrighty, then."

Ms. DiMartino: "Just sit down and relax…"

(Ms. DiMartino and Mrs. Johnson proceed to remove their clothes in front of Lincoln, making him hornier by the second. Once they're finished, they promiscuously pose for him in their birthday suits.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Admit it, Lincoln. You've been wanting to make sweet love with your dear senoritas all this time, haven't you?"

Lincoln: "Um, yeah…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Well, you're in luck because we're making that dream become a reality today…"

Ms. DiMartino: "It's not fair that we're the only ones naked…"

Lincoln: "Oh, right."

(Lincoln begins to remove his clothes off until he's in the buff, allowing his teachers to eye his special package.)

Ms. DiMartino: "My, my… Pretty impressive size for a boy your age…"

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Thanks. It's pretty big, isn't it?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Uh huh." (feels around it) "And it feels so soft and long too…"

(Ms. DiMartino gropes on Lincoln's log too, as they stroke it firmly; he sighs in pleasure.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Let's see how long this sausage can get, shall we?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Time to see if that hypothesis checks out. But how that's accomplished is where the real fun lies…"

(Ms. DiMartino licks the tip of Lincoln's long penis while Mrs. Johnson passionately licks lips with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, Mrs. Johnson. I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser."

Mrs. Johnson: "Thanks, cutie. You're not too bad yourself."

Ms. DiMartino: "Mmm, this log is great. But I want more…"

(Ms. DiMartino then takes Lincoln's cock further as he moans in joy.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… That's the ticket…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Hope you're a fan of big boobies…"

(Mrs. Johnson presses her breasts into Lincoln's face as he's enamored by the warmth of her teacher's huge rack.)

Lincoln: "Never thought I'd see these melons up close and personal like this."

(Lincoln grunts violently, as he ejaculates inside Ms. DiMartino's mouth. She joyfully gulps down each spurt of Lincoln's sweet semen.)

Lincoln: "How was it?"

Ms. DiMartino: "Delicious, sugar."

Mrs. Johnson: "Hmm, I want to know how your cream tastes too…"

(Mrs. Johnson sucks Lincoln off, and Ms. DiMartino caresses Lincoln's hair while planting kisses on his face.)

Lincoln: (rolls eyes) "Oh, yes…"

Ms. DiMartino: "I bet all the other boy students would do anything to be you right now… Being pleasured by a saucy Latino…"

Lincoln: (laughs) "Yeah. They'd be so jealous right now."

(Lincoln then starts groping Ms. DiMartino's breasts, much to her surprise, as he licks her nipples and sucks on them.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Attaboy… Drink up as much as you want..."

(Mrs. Johnson starts gagging from how much semen was entering her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Oh, shoot. My bad."

(Lincoln pulls his log out of Mrs. Johnson's mouth, then accidentally coats her face and chest in his jizz.)

Lincoln: "Oops. You okay?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Better than okay. I'm happy! So much!" (to Ms. DiMartino) "You want him to put it in?"

Ms. DiMartino: "Not quite yet. When Lincoln here's a little older…" (winks at her)

Mrs. Johnson: (giggles) "Oh, right."

(Mrs. Johnson stands up and gets the vial of aging serum from her desk for Lincoln.)

Mrs. Johnson: (hands vial to Lincoln) "Let's see what older Lincoln looks like…"

(Getting the memo, Lincoln drinks the aging serum, which makes his body glow before his teachers.)

Ms. DiMartino: "What the?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Oh my god..."

(In mere seconds, Lincoln becomes taller, gains muscles, and his penis and testicles grow larger. The two teachers gaze in awe, as the lighting clears up to reveal their boytoy's adult form.)

Ms. DiMartino and Mrs. Johnson: "Whoa!"

Lincoln: "Whaddaya think of the adult me?"

Ms. DiMartino: "So magnificent and majestic!" (traces her fingers across his chest) "Big muscles and a nice long cock…"

Ms. DiMartino: "Whoa… You look amazing…" (rubs Lincoln's log) "And your package is even bigger…"

Lincoln: "Who wants a crack at this meat-stick first?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Allow me to go first."

(Mrs. Johnson leans against her desk and wiggles her rear in front of Lincoln.)

Mrs. Johnson: "Feel free to go for either hole…"

(Lincoln grips his log and puts it into Mrs. Johnson's pussy, as she moans gleefully.)

Lincoln: "Not to be rude or anything, but do you do stuff like this with Mr. Johnson?"

Mrs. Johnson: "Well, I'm currently single, actually. Mr. Johnson wasn't any fun to do it with, and not too long after I became a teacher, he divorced me."

Lincoln: "Dang. So sorry to hear that. "

Mrs. Johnson: "I've been so sexually starved for so long… Lincoln… Please… Make me feel like a woman again…"

Lincoln: "It's a deal, Mrs. Johnson…"

Mrs. Johnson: "Please… Call me Agnes, sweetie."

(Lincoln thrusts rhythmically into Agnes's pussy as she moans in joy. Ms. DiMartino sits on Agnes's desk and fingers herself to the sex in front of her.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Yes, dear! Keep pounding her peach with that eggplant!"

Agnes: (in ecstasy) "Oh, God! YES! Oh, baby! Fuck me harder!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Agnes! YES! I'll make you a woman!"

(Lincoln then grope Agnes' breasts as she screams in everlasting joy.)

Agnes: "OH, LINCOLN! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING!!!"

(Agnes wets herself on Lincoln's cock. Shortly after, he squirts inside of her cooch.)

Agnes: (screams) "Oohh…. So much…"

(Lincoln slowly pulls out of Agnes' pussy, as their privates both leak of cum.)

Agnes: "That was amazing, Lincoln… I haven't had sex like that in ages…"

Lincoln: "Don't mention it, Mrs. J. I mean, Agnes."

Ms. DiMartino: "Now, it's my turn. And I go by Angela."

Lincoln: "Can I call you Angel, instead?"

(Lincoln picks Angela up by her butt, then the two start making out.)

Angela: "Sure, sweetie. Now, give me a pounding just like the one you gave Agnes."

(Lincoln then puts his log into Angela's pussy as she moans in joy. He thrusts furiously into her pussy as mascara runs down her eyes.)

Lincoln: "Ah… You're so tight, Angel!"

Angela: "Oh, Lincoln! Pound me! Pound me good, Lincoln!" (moans)

(Lincoln and Angela smooch each other passionately, as he sets her down on the desk and continues fucking her.)

Angela: "Oh, yeah! Fuck me harder!"

(Lincoln grunts as he shoots his load into Angela's pussy; he pulls out as both their privates leak of cum. and jerks off to coat her body in his white slime.)

Angela: "Holy shit… That was fucking amazing…"

Lincoln: "Glad I'm able to please you two… But I gotta get going… My family's probably wondering where I've been."

Agnes: "Just one more round with us before you go?"

Angela: "Pretty please?"

Lincoln: "I suppose so."

Angela: "Great! Just lie down on the floor, honey… We'll take care of the rest…"

(Lincoln lies on the floor while Agnes mounts his log with her asshole while Angela sits on his face and moves her hips vertically across ittically.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah! Ride that log! RIDE IT!!!" (licks Angela's pussy)

Angela: (giggles) "Your beard tickles down there… Now... Squeeze my titties."

(Lincoln reaches up to fondle Angela's melons, as Agnes pulls his cock out of her butthole and starts sucking on it.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Suck on my huge, creamy log…"

Angela: "Hey, save some meat for me."

(Angela bends forward and starts licking the sides of Lincoln's member as he moans.)

Lincoln: "Oh, Angel…" (to Agnes) "Kiss me, Agnes!"

(Agnes crawls up to Lincoln, as he turns his head away from Angela's privates and locks lips with Agnes.)

Agnes: "Ooh, You're so handsome as an adult…"

Angela: "And a cute little boy, too…"

Lincoln: "Thanks…" (moans) "i'm gonna burst…"

Agnes: "Cover us with your sweet cum!"

Angela: "What she said!"

(Lincoln stands up and jerks off as his hot semen covers both Agnes and Angela.)

Lincoln: "Oops, that might be too much…"

Agnes: "That's alright."

(With that, the two teachers start licking the cream off each other's bodies, with the occasional smooch on the lips, until it's all gone.)

Lincoln: "That was hot…"

(Agnes hands Lincoln the de-aging serum as he turns back into his kid form. Immediately, both teachers hug him tightly, with Lincoln's head enveloped in between their bosoms.)

Lincoln: "Your boobs are the best, ladies… Well, I'd better be heading home now..."

(Lincoln gets his clothes on, then gathers his things.)

Agnes: "Before you go, can we have some goodbye kisses?"

Lincoln: "Go ahead."

(Agnes and Angela both kiss Lincoln's face, as he blushes happly.)

Agnes: "See you tomorrow, hon…"

Angela: "Bye, sweetie…"

(Lincoln waves goodbye as he exits the classroom and leaves the school. After twenty minutes of walking, he finally reaches his home.)

Lincoln: "Finally, I'm home."

(Lincoln goes through the front door to be greeted by his mom.)

Rita: "Hey, sweetie. Where have you been?"

Lincoln: "At a meeting with Mrs. Johnson and Ms. DiMartino… and they told me everything you told them."

Rita: "Oh, sorry." (laughs nervously) "Well I'm glad you're back at home."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna rest now. I'm exhausted from doing my two teachers."

(Lincoln goes into the kitchen to make himself a snack. As he makes himself a ham sandwich, he eats it in the dining room.)

Lincoln: "There's nothing like a good sandwich after a long day of school."

(A pair of hands start touching Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: (half-lidded; annoyed) "Luan, I know it's you. Come on out."

(In spite of that, the hands go lower and slither underneath Lincoln's shirt to rub up against his torso.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "She ain't gonna stop, is she?"

(The hands then unbunkles Lincoln's belt and toss it aside. Then, the hands pull Lincoln's pants and boxers down his ankles, unveiling his non-erected meter.)

???: "I've missed you, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Luan, just come out already… You already claimed your prize..."

(The figure unveils herself to Lincoln, who happens to be Lori.)

Lincoln: "Lori? It was you?"

(Just then, Luan walks by, drinking some soda.)

Luan: "Having a hard time keeping your pants on around here, huh?"

Lincoln: "I thought it was you getting all handy with me."

Lori: "Don't pretend you didn't like it… You must've been exhausted today… I'll tend to you..."

Lincoln: "Alright, then."

Luan: "Count me in! I want a piece of that action! And that ass!" (laughs)

(Lori and Luan carry Lincoln upstairs to his room, then close the door.)

Lori: (to Luan) "Be a doll and get us three aging serums."

(Luan goes to Lisa's room and gets three aging serums. She returns to the room.)

Luan: "Bottoms up, everyone…"

(After the three strip away their clothing, they drink the elixir and become adults. Lori gives Lincoln a handjob while Luan breastfeeds him.)

Lori: "So, how was it banging your teachers, Linky?"

Lincoln: "It was fantastic. Never expected it to happen."

Luan: "Wish I would've seen it."

(Lincoln switches to Luan's other breast while Lori gropes Lincoln's balls.)

Lori: "Fuck… These things are so big and heavy…"

Luan: "We're gonna need to suck all that filling out, sis…"

(With that, Luan pulls her bosom away from Lincoln and sucks his cock. Then, Lori sucks his balls and prods at his asshole with her thumb.)

Lincoln: "Oh, watch it down there."

(Lori and Luan switch places, as Lincoln ruffles the girls' hair.)

Lincoln: "Damn, that's some soft hair…"

Lori: "Thanks, I used some special hair gel."

Lincoln: "You want me to put it in you girls?"

Luan: "Pretty much goes without saying."

(Lori lies on the bed on her back, with Luan lying on top of her, as Lincoln readies his cock for them.)

Lincoln: "Okay, now let's see who I'll pound first."

(Lincoln grinds the tip of his cock against both Lori and Luan's vaginas, making them bite their lips in anticipation. Then, he shoves it inside…)

Lori: "Aahh!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Lori's pussy as she moans. Meanwhile, Luan is rubbing her ass against Lincoln's lower chest and fondling Lori's tits.)

Lori: "Squeeze my melons, Luan!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lori! You're so wet and tight!"

Lori: "Pound me harder!"

(Lincoln fucks Lori harder as he cums inside her pussy.)

Luan: "My turn!"

(Lincoln inserts his log into Luan's pussy, as she squeals joyfully.)

Lincoln: "Did I make both of your days?"

Lori: "Well, almost… But I'll tell you how, after you do Luan."

Lincoln: "Alright." (to Luan) "Want me to take it up a notch?"

Luan: "Do clowns have red noses?"

Lincoln: "Excellent…"

(Lincoln thrusts deeper into Luan as she moans.)

Luan: "Fuck me, fuck me!"

Lincoln: "My fourth time sharpening my pencil today… Just as good as the other three…"

(Lincoln thrusts even further into Luan's pussy as she cums on his log with him cumming too.)

Luan: "That was great…"

Lori: "Say, Luan, wanna play a game with Linky here?"

Luan: "Ooh, what do you have in mind?"

Lori: "How much he can cum into us."

Luan: "I like… How do you play?"

Lori: "We'll each do rounds with him and see how much he shoots."

Luan: "That sounds fun!"

Lincoln: "I like the way you girls think. Count me in."

(Suddenly, there's a knock at Lincoln's door, catching the trio's attention.)

Lincoln: "Who is it?"

???: "It's me, Linky. Let me in."

(Lincoln opens the door to reveal it's Lola.)

Lincoln: "Hiya, Lola. Is there anything you need?"

Lola: "Mark called me a few minutes ago and said that Elise's sister came into town today, and that they're at each other's throats already."

Lincoln: "You mean Emily? What's going on?"

Lola: "He said that they're in a real fierce cat fight, and he tried all he could to stop them from tearing each other limb from limb."

Lincoln: "Oh, jeez. I wish we could help them out. But we still got four more days of school."

Lola: "You know what? Maybe Elise and Emily will cool down…"

Luan: "Speaking of hard times, care to join us?"

Lola: "Ohh, whatcha about to do?"

Lori: "We're playing a game to see how much Lincoln cums into us."

Lola: "Eeee! Count me in!"

(Lola takes her clothes off until she's naked as she drinks an aging serum, turning her into an adult. She closes the door behind her.)

Lincoln: "Now, you're up first, Lola."

(Lola goes up to Lincoln and smooches him, as she rubs his log.)

Lola: (half-lidded) "I'm gonna make you squirt out so much cum, Linky…"

Lori: "Wait a sec!" (pulls out several packets) "Let's use these condoms to measure each cum amount."

(Lola flirtatiously flips her hair to the side, as she giggles sexily.)

Lola: "This is gonna be awesome…" (to Lori) "Hand me one of those balloon thingies…"

Lori: "They're called condoms, Lola. People use these to prevent pregnancy."

(Lori gives Lola one, as she opens it and gets the condom out.)

Lola: "How do you use this?"

Lori: "You stretch it out and put it on Lincoln's log."

(Lola does as she was instructed to with the condom on Lincoln's log.)

Lori: "There you go." (to Lincoln) "How's it feel?"

Lincoln: "It feels a little itchy…"

Lola: "Hey… How come we never had to use these before?"

Lincoln: "Good question. I guess we never bothered to use those, since we just shoot into each other anyways."

Lola: "Anyway, I'm about to set this game's high score."

Luan: "Not if we beat you first!"

Lola: "We'll see about that, dear sisters…"

(Lola pushes Lincoln onto his back as she sinks her pussy onto his condom covered cock.)

Lola: "Ooh, this feels great! Feels smoother than usual…"

(Lincoln sits up and pushes his face in between Lola's boobs to motorboat them.)

Lola: "Oh, Linky!"

(He also grips Lola's buttcheeks and slaps them around during her dick-riding.)

Lola: "Oh, getting playful, huh?"

(Lincoln then slaps Lola's bosom really hard as they jiggle around.)

Lola: "Owie!" (covers her breasts in pain)

(Lincoln chuckles, as Lola narrows her eyes in anger.)

Lola: "That's it… You wanna play rough? Let's play rough!"

(Lola starts scratching Lincoln's chest as she plants her nails deep into her brother's pecs. She bounces harder on Lincoln's cock faster while clutching his face.)

Lola: "You wanna go? Let's go, then!"

(Lola slithers her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, keeping his face in place with both hands, squeezing his cheeks tightly.)

Lori: "Well, shit… That's the price to pay when you get on Lola's bad side…"

Luan: "I dunno… I love how he thinks… Man, this gonna be awesome when my turn hits."

Lori: "Oh, one more thing! Bonus points on how much we cum from him."

Luan: "You're on."

(Lola then applies her hands on Lincoln's neck, slightly choking him.)

Lincoln: (strained) "Lola, I get it… I was trying to h-have some fun with you…"

(Lola removes her hands from Lincoln's neck.)

Lola: "I'm sorry, Linky… I may have gotten a little too rough…"

Lincoln: "It's okay. I'm sorry for starting it."

Lola: "I admit, I did like it..." (traces finger across Lincoln's chest) "You wanna do it?"

Lincoln: "Fuck yeah!"

(Lola bounces on Lincoln's cock hard and fast while he squeezes Lola's breasts tightly, much to the supreme joy of them both.)

Lola: "Oh, Linky! Fuck me harder!"

Lincoln: "Lola, cum on me! I wanna cum together!"

(Lncoln gets up and hugs Lola tightly as they make out with each other. Nearby, Lori and Luan are masturbating to their love making.)

Luan: "If they keep this up, Lola might get the whole condom filled."

Lori: "But we'll all know that I'm gonna win…"

Luan: "In your dreams…"

Lincoln: (moans loudly) "Lola, I'm about to shoot!"

Lola: "Same here, Linky!" (squeals)

(The two moans as Lincoln cums into the condom while Lola cums onto him.)

Lincoln: (sweating) "Fuck… that was exillerating…"

(Lola gets off of Lincoln's cock, which is full of cum in and out. Lola removes the condom, ties up the end of it, and sets it on Lincoln's desk.)

Lori: "Goddamn, that's a lot."

Lola: "Half of that's full of Linky's cream."

Lincoln: "Who's next?"

Lori: "Me, darling…"

(Lori crawls on the bed and makes out with Lincoln. Lola sits next to Luan and blows a raspberry.)

Luan: (rolls her eyes) "Oh, grow up."

Lori: "I'm gonna make you gush out so much, honey…"

Lincoln: "Looking forward to it…"

(Lori lies on the bed she motions Lincoln to come to her. As he puts on a fresh condom, he goes to Lori and grinds his cock against her pussy lips.)

Lori: (whining) "Stop teasing me and put it in!"

(Lincoln puts his log into Lori's pussy as she moans, pushing in all the way, and grips her hips to give her a good pounding.)

Lori: "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Drill this bolt in hard and tight!!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lori!"

(Lori sits up and hugs Lincoln tightly, as he hoists her up by her buttcheeks and continues with the sex.)

Lori: "Oh, fuck! Make me cum!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lori! I wanna cum into you too!"

(Lincoln sucks on Lori's nipples as she swoons in joy.)

Lori: "Oh, Linky! I'm about to cum! Let's cum together!!"

Lincoln: "I love you, Lori!"

(Lori cums on Lincoln while he cums into the condom.)

Lincoln: "Whoa… I'm almost tapped out…" (to Luan) "Luan, are you ready?"

(Luan removes her scrunchie with a seductive glare.)

Luan: "Let's go… And pound me like you did to me last night…"

(Lori takes off the condom she used and ties it.)

Lola: "I got my condom filled most of the way. So, there's just no topping me, girls…"

Luan: "I'm gonna make you eat those words, sis."

Lori: "I'm literally gonna win this."

(Luan puts a new condom on Lincoln as she plants her hands on the floor with Lincoln holding her legs.)

Luan: "Do it..."

(Lincoln inserts his log into Luan's pussy as she moans. He furiously thrusts into his sister's pussy as she screams.)

Luan: "Ooh! Oh, Lincoln! Screw me over!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Luan! Yes! Take it, baby!"

Lola: (to Luan) "Won't you get a headache from hand-standing too long?"

Luan: "Nope! And if I did, it'll be totally worth it for a happy pounding from good old Linc here!"

Lincoln: "Aw, Luan…"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Luan's womb as she screams.)

Luan: "Yes! Touch my womb, Linky!"

(Lincoln shoots his last load into his condom, as Luan cums onto Lincoln. He pulls out, as Luan removes her condom and ties it up.)

Lincoln: "Okay, now… What are the final results?"

(The three sisters look at their filled condoms and how much Lincoln filled them.)

Luan: "YES! I WON!"

Lori: "What?!"

Lola: "How'd you get more than us?!"

Luan: "Isn't it obvious… He shoots in it way more than the both of you!" (flicks Lincoln's log)

Lincoln: "Hey, don't blame me for how much I shoot. What time is it?"

Lori: "8:30."

Lola: "It's almost bedtime. Let's stay with Linky for the night…"

Lincoln: "Could each of you blow me one last time today? This rod's not going down on its own."

Lori, Luan, and Lola: "Yeah!"

(Lincoln sits on the edge of the bed, then his three sisters get down on their knees in front of him and lick all around his dick and balls.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…" (rolls his eyes back.) "Suck on this mighty log…"

Luan: "This log is always the best…"

Lola: "I prefer this sausage over anything." (kisses the tip)

Lori: "Open wide, girls. He's about to burst…"

(Lincoln jerks his cock as he shoots his cum all over the girls.)

Lola: "That was great..."

Lincoln: (yawns) "I'm beat… Let's get some rest…"

(Lincoln lies on the bed while Luan, Lori, and Lola cuddle with him as they drift to sleep.)

MEANWHILE…

(It cuts to the Anderson household. There, Mark is sitting on the living room couch, as his wife and sister-in-law are arguing behind him.)

Elise: "You think you're so high and mighty just because you get to go to those fancy hotels all the time?! In reality, you're just a stuck-up cum-guzzling whore!"

Emily: "I'm stuck-up?! What about you?! All you care about is crying your pussy off and always caring about Mark! Mark this, and Mark that all the goddamn time!"

Elise: "Don't you dare bring my husband into this! I don't see you marrying anyone! Just emptying men's balls and sucking on their cocks 24/7!"

Mark: (turns around) "Ladies, please!"

(Despite Mark's plea, Elise keeps arguing with another voluptuous woman who looks similar to Elise, except she has blonde hair instead of black hair.)

Emily: (tauntingly) "Said the girl who always licks her husband's balls too!"

Elise: (infuriated) "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS!"

(Elise shoves Emily toward the wall, making her fall down, only for her to get up and shove her back.)

Emily: "You know what? I don't need this shit... I'm gonna take a hot bath…" (walks upstairs) "Later, bitch…"

Mark: "Are you okay, honey?" (rushes to her)

Elise: (takes a deep breath; sighs) "I'm fine… Damn it..."

(Upstairs, Emily walks into Mark and Elise's bedroom to go into the bathroom. As she's running water in the tub and removing her clothes, she looks back and sees Elise's phone on the nightstand.)

Emily: "Sis won't mind if I check the time."

(She walks over to it and turns it on; she then sees Elise's phone wallpaper, which is the selfie of her, Mark, Lola, and Lincoln from the time they stay with them.)

Emily: (with a mischievous smirk) "Oh, who are these two?"

(Emily then looks at Lincoln in the photo closely, as she stares at the photo lovingly.)

Emily: "Elise has quite a hunky friend… Maybe I should invite him over soon and show him what a real woman is like..." (laughs sexily)

(With that, Emily sets the phone down and goes to enjoy her bath.)


	32. Jordan’s Slumber Party

(It cuts to the next day, when Royal Woods Elementary School is out, as Lincoln is walking with Stella, Mollie, Jordan, Cristina, and Paige on the sidewalk.)

Lincoln: "This is nice… Just us taking a stroll into town."

Jordan: "You got everything for tonight, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Yep. Sleeping bag, PJs, clothes for the morning…"

Jordan: "That's great and all, but I was talking about those potions we had during the weekend."

Lincoln: "No worries, I brought both the aging and de-aging serums for the lot of us."

Cristina: "Sweet… Now that Mollie and I are back into the action, things can go great..."

Lincoln: "Nice to have you two back…"

Jordan: "My parents said they'd be stepping out for the evening, so that should give us enough time for the grown-up fun we're gonna have…"

Lincoln: "Sweet… But don't forget to set an alarm for school in the morning…"

Stella: "On it."

Jordan: "But they are considering hiring a babysitter to watch over us while they're gone."

Lincoln: "Babysitter? That can't be good."

Jordan: "Well, we gotta see once we get to my place."

(After a few minutes of walking, the group reaches Jordan's house.)

Jordan: "We're here!"

(Jordan and co. enter the house, as they set their stuff down in the living room.)

Lincoln: "So, what should we do first? Swimming, video games, watching TV, getting comfortable?"

Jordan: (chuckling) "Starting things early, I like it. We'll do it all."

(Just then, a certain purple-clad blonde teenage girl enters the living room from the kitchen while she's looking at her phone.)

Carol: "Jordan, your parents aren't gonna be back until dark, so it's gonna be me, you, and your friends?"

Lincoln: "Hi, Carol."

Carol: "Oh, hey, Lincoln!" (hugs him) "Good to see you!"

Jordan: "Wait… You know her?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, she was like the second girl I got frisky with before I started using aging serums. If she's holding down the fort here, we're in good hands." (in his mind) "Luckily, I brought some spare serums."

Carol: (half-lidded) "You're not thinking about messing around with your little girlfriends, are you, Linky?"

Lincoln: "I'm totally thinking that, Carol. Why else do you think Jordan invited me here?"

(Carol kneels in front of Lincoln and smooches him on the lips, then slowly ruffles his hair and traces her hands across his face.)

Mollie: "Wow. Look at you."

Carol: "Never thought I'd see you on the job, snowflake."

Lincoln: "Yep, nice to see you again, too. So, what are the plans since you're here?"

Carol: "Let's save the steamy stuff for later, when it's not broad daylight. Don't want anyone getting suspicious…"

Lincoln: "Right, so… TV?"

Jordan: "Sure, why not?"

(The seven of them gather around the couch to watch some TV.)

Jordan: "So, how did you and Carol meet, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Well, one Saturday morning, Lori and Carol both came into my room in nothing but bathrobes, and I showed Carol a good ol' time with the Lincoln log."

Carol: "Ah, good times…" (laughs) "Good times…"

Lincoln: "She wasn't half bad for a friend of Lori's."

(Lincoln reaches his hand below to grope Carol's butt.)

Carol: "Oh, you naughty little boy, you." (to Jordan) "So, if I remember, did you have a pool party?"

Jordan: "Yeah, and Lincoln and some of his friends came, even though they were sleeping over with Liam."

Lincoln: (catching on) "A-and that's as much as you need to know. Nothing else happened that night." (laughs nervously)

Mollie: "Oh yeah, Lincoln was in nothing but his undies and I beat his cannonball record!" (chuckles)

Lincoln: (blushing angrily) "Mollie, shush! Not in front of the others!"

Cristina: (snickers)

Lincoln: "It's not funny!"

Jordan: "It's really not funny."

Paige: (trying to hold back her laughter) "What happened to his buddies, Mollie?"

Mollie: "Cylde was also in his underwear, Zach's hair fell off after he dyed it, and Rusty got an allergic reaction to hot sauce."

Stella: (winces) "Ooh… Musta been a terrible night for them…"

Lincoln: "And for me… That dog just had to ruin my clothes."

Jordan: "I'm gonna make it up to you, Lincoln. In fact, what do you say to enjoying a pool party this time?"

Lincoln: "Aw, yeah! Let's do it!"

Carol: (sighs) "Really wish I brought my bikini with me."

Lincoln: "Hmm… I can call Leni and ask if she can bring you one."

Mollie: (half-lidded) "Or maybe we could skinny dip…"

Carol: "Wait, wait. It's still daylight. Someone could catch us."

Lincoln: "Calling Leni right now…" (dials her number; on the phone) "Hello? You there, sis?"

Leni: "Hi, Lincoln! What's up?"

Lincoln: "Can you do me a quick favor? Do you have any spare bikinis that Carol could borrow so we can go swimming at Jordan's house?"

Leni: "Oh, sure thing, Linky. I'll be there in five minutes."

Lincoln: "Great. Thanks, Leni." (hangs up) "Leni should get here in a few."

Carol: "So, girls, how'd it feel to be older?"

Stella: "Fantastic. Especially when we could do other things." (laughs)

Carol: "You got that right. I used it too and I was hot." (to Lincoln) "And you were so buff."

Lincoln: "Yep. Lynn and Lola love them some muscles."

(Amidst the conversation, a knock on the door is heard.)

Carol: "I'll get it." (opens the door)

Leni: "Hi, Carol."

Carol: "Hey, Leni. You got the bikini?"

Leni: "Uh huh! Here you are!"

(Leni pulls the bikini out of her backpack, revealing it to be a teal two-piece.)

Leni: "Sorry it isn't exactly your color…"

Carol: "It's okay. I like it. Thank you."

Leni: "No problem." (to Lincoln) "See you tomorrow, Linky!"

Jordan: "Hey, wait. Did you bring yourself a bikini? You could stay with us, if you want."

Leni: "I totes did, and of course I'll stay!"

(Lincoln notices Leni's backpack shaking.)

Lincoln: "Leni, what's in your backpack?"

Leni: "Can't tell you. It's a surprise…"

Lincoln: "Okay. Can we swim now?"

Jordan: "Yeah…"

(Everyone starts taking off their clothes and puts their swimwear on.)

Mollie: "Wanna see me beat you again?"

Lincoln: "In your dreams! I'm taking my title back!"

Mollie: "Care for a wager to make things more interesting?"

Lincoln: "A wager? What are you getting at, Mollie?"

Mollie: "If I get a better cannonball, you can't cum for the whole summer break."

Lincoln: "What?! Well, if I win, you have to, uh…" (thinks) "Ooh! Here's a good one. You have to be my personal cum bucket right when summer break starts."

Mollie: (growls) "Fine, I accept!"

Lincoln: (with a smug grin) "May the best cannonballer win…"

(Mollie and Lincoln shake hands, sealing the deal.)

Paige: (chuckling) "This is gonna be good…"

(Mollie climbs up to the diving board in front of the pool.)

Mollie: "I'm going first, Lincoln… Sit back and watch me destroy your ass…"

Lincoln: (sitting on Carol's lap in a lawn chair) "Go ahead… Wow us..."

(Mollie starts bouncing on the board, then leaps off it and curls up into a fetal position.)

Mollie: "Cannonball!"

(Mollie makes a big splash in the pool, as it's radius reaches each side of the pool. However, no one gets wet from it. Afterwards, she swims over to Lincoln and climbs out the pool.)

Mollie: (cocky) "I believe a certain boy with white hair will have blue balls for the next two to three months, trying to top that cannonball."

Lincoln: (smug) "Wouldn't be so sure about that..."

(Lincoln takes his turn cannonballing, making his way up to the diving board.)

Leni: "Go, Lincoln!"

(After bouncing on it and jumping off, Lincoln gains several more feet of height than Mollie.)

Mollie: (mortified) "Oh, crap…"

Lincoln: "CANNONBALL!"

(Lincoln gets into a cannonball position and makes a splash in the pool so large, it gets everyone in the vicinity wet.)

Lincoln: (rises from the water) "The Linc's still got it!"

(Lincoln climbs out of the water and walks up to a flabbergasted Mollie.)

Lincoln: "I win the bet!"

Mollie: "Bu-bu-but…"

Stella: "Looks like Lincoln won the bet…"

Lincoln: "And you know what that means, Mollie…"

Mollie: "No… No! Damn it…" (sighs) "I guess you win, Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "I'll get into the details of our summer deal later… "

Mollie: (growls in frustration)

Jordan: "How about a round of Marco Polo, just for funsies?"

Leni: "I'm in."

Lincoln: "Alright. Me too."

Mollie: "Eh, what the heck?"

Carol: "Let's go."

(Everyone gets into the pool as they begin to play Marco Polo. Leni swims around in the pool with her eyes closed.)

Leni: "Marco!"

Lincoln: "Polo!"

Leni: "Marco!"

Carol: "Polo!"

Leni: "Marco!"

Jordan: "Polo!"

(Carol decides to get sneaky, yet frisky. She dives underneath the water and swims towards Lincoln's midsection.)

Leni: "Marco!"

Carol: "Polo!"

(Carol pulls Lincoln underwater, as she takes him out of the pool and sneaks into a shed in the backyard.)

Lincoln: "Carol, what are you doing?!"

Carol: (putting her hand over Lincoln's mouth) "Shhh… You're gonna enjoy this, Linky…"

(Carol pulls Lincoln's trunks off as she tosses them to the side. She begins to suck Lincoln off, as he moans.)

Carol: "You like that, honey?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh."

(Carol starts rubbing Lincoln's legs, as she continues with her blowjob.)

Lincoln: (gripping Carol's hair) "Oh, Carol..."

Carol: "You glad Lori introduced me to you?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah…"

Carol: "Now for some titty action."

(Carol slides Lincoln's cock in between her breasts, with her bikini top still on, and titfucks him.)

Carol: "When was the last time you've gotten this kind of action without that aging serum?"

Lincoln: "I can't remember right now. I think it was yesterday with my teachers."

Carol: (chuckles) "Such a naughty little boy, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Me? They wanted to get frisky with me, Carol."

Carol: "Oh, now everyone wants you and your log, no matter the age, huh?"

(Carol squeezes her tits tighter around Lincoln's log, causing him to cum over her face and chest.)

Lincoln: (panting) "I am so sorry…"

Carol: (laughs) "What are you apologizing for? This is totally perfect…"

(Carol traces her fingers across her face and licks the cum on them away, with a content smile.)

Christina: (from outside) "Hey, where did Lincoln and Carol go?"

Carol: "Shit… Put your trunks back on, Lincoln."

(Lincoln slips his trunks back on, as he and Carol tiptoe out of the shed. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the group were waiting right in front of the shed.)

Leni: "What were you two doing in there?"

Lincoln: "Looking for a screwdriver…"

Carol: "I was giving him a blowjob."

(Lincoln facepalms.)

Leni: (shakes her head) "Like, that's totes not cool. Doing something like that with Lincoln… Without me."

Stella: (to Paige) "Ha, told you she'd say it!"

Paige: (grumbles) "Dang it." (gives Stella a dollar)

Jordan: "Yeah. And without us, too."

Carol: "Welp, just couldn't help myself. Linky here was just too adorable to resist fucking with…" (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

Lincoln: "If you guys didn't notice we were gone for a little longer, we would've done it too."

Jordan: "Better yet, we're all having our fair share of the Lincoln Log… In my room."

(Suddenly, Jordan's dog, Ajax, runs up to her and tackles her to the ground joyfully.)

Jordan: "Oh, hey, boy." (laughs)

Lincoln: (glares at Ajax) "You're getting nowhere near my clothes this time, Fido…"

(Ajax growls at Lincoln, then ferociously barks at him.)

Jordan: "Ajax, down!" (to Lincoln) "Don't worry, he won't be causing you any trouble today."

Mollie: "I remember that too…" (laughs)

Jordan: "He'll warm up to you soon. Won't you, AJ?"

(Jordan rubs Ajax's belly, making him calm down.)

Jordan: "C'mon, try it."

(Lincoln reluctantly pets Ajax's head, as he resists to bark or bite Lincoln.)

Jordan: "See? Not gonna hurt you…"

Lincoln: "It took me a while to tame Charles, but at least he was only a puppy…"

(However, Ajax is starting to calm down slowly.)

Jordan: "Things are OK here, buddy. Now, run along now." (sets Ajax down)

Lincoln: "Let's get inside. My trunks are chafing me."

(The gang heads inside the house and enters Jordan's bedroom upstairs.)

Lincoln: "Wanna get started, ladies?"

Stella: "Gladly…"

Cristina: "Should we use the serums?"

Carol: "Hmmm… Say, Linky, how many vials you bring?"

Lincoln: "I brought lots of them for both sets. Don't you worry."

Carol: "Let's use them, guys!"

(The gang removes their swimsuits as they begin to drink the aging serums.)

Paige: "This oughta be great practice for when you have to hold up your end of the bargain for the summer, Mollie…"

Mollie: (irritated) "Don't remind me."

Lincoln: "I'll get into full detail later. For now, someone tends to my log."

Carol: "I'll do it…"

(Carol grabs her panties and strokes Lincoln's log with them. She tosses them aside and opens her pussy. She sinks herself on Lincoln's cock, as they moan.)

Carol: "I really missed you, Linky… And your log…"

(Carol slams her ass up and down on Lincoln's log, as she hugs him close.)

Carol: "Oh, God yes! Smash my snatch, baby!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Care Bear! Yes!"

(Lincoln sits up and grips Carol's thighs, as he smooches her.)

Carol: "You're totally boyfriend material, with this dick alone!"

Lincoln: "Oh, I have other ways of pleasuring ladies…"

(Lincoln pulls away and licks Carol's neck while fondling her chest.)

Carol: "Fuck yeah… That's the stuff…" (ruffles Lincoln's scalp) "Right there…"

(Lincoln clutches Carol's buttocks as he makes one last thrust, as they scream out in pleasure amidst their dual climax.)

Carol: "Damn… That was incredible…"

(As Carol pulls Lincoln's cock out, both of their genitalia start leaking semen.)

Carol: "Your turn, Jordan…"

(Jordan lies down on her bed, as Lincoln eats her pussy out to make her wetter.)

Jordan: "Yes, eat my pussy."

Lincoln: "I could taste this cooch for hours… As well as pound it…"

(Lincoln stands up and grips his dick, penetrating Jordan's pussy in just one thrust. He then grabs her ankles and holds them up to each side of her face, and proceeds to fuck her brains out.)

Jordan: "Oh, yes! Fuck me, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Time to loosen up your kitty, Jordan…"

(Lincoln then goes even further, making Jordan squeal as loud as her lungs could allow. Lincoln then makes out with her to silence her.)

Leni: (fingering herself) "That's it, Linky… Mess her pussy up…"

Lincoln: "Bet you've been looking forward to spending our time like this, huh?"

Jordan: "Hell yeah!"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna make us cum so much together…"

(Lincoln lets go of Jordan's ankles, as the two of them caress each other's bodies.)

Jordan: "How's my body feeling, honey?"

Lincoln: "Warm and soft… Especially your boobs and ass…"

Jordan: (chuckles) "These big muscles of yours aren't half bad either."

Lincoln: (flexes) "Come on. They're not that big."

Jordan: (traces fingers across Lincoln's chest) "You're still my big strong man, no matter what…"

Lincoln: "Aw, thanks…" (smiles)

(Lincoln and Jordan cum simultaneously, as they kiss once more. He pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed, letting her finger herself and taste their combined love juices.)

Jordan: "So much… So good..."

Lincoln: "Okay, Leni… You're up…"

(Lincoln notices Leni's backpack shaking again.)

Lincoln: 'Seriously, what's up with your backpack?"

(Leni unzips her backpack and takes out several colored vibrating dildos.)

Leni: "I thought I could bring some of my personal toys with me… It'll help occupy the others who haven't had a turn with your log..."

Lincoln: "Smart thinking."

(Suddenly, coughing can be heard from Leni's backpack too, confusing the others.)

Carol: "The hell? What else did you stuff in there?"

Leni: "I don't know."

(A pair of hands stretch out of Leni's backpack and the rest of the figure climbs out to reveal herself as Lily.)

Lincoln: "What the? Lily?"

Leni: "What were you doing in there, sis?"

Lily: (babbles to Leni)

Leni: "I'm sorry. I totes have no idea what you're saying." (grabs an aging serum) "This should fix it."

(Leni feeds Lily the aging serum, turning her into her adult self.)

Lily: "I said that I stumbled into your backpack by accident. I thought those rod things you were putting in it were wands."

Leni: "Oh…"

Lily: "I had enough air, since you didn't zip it all the way. What are you guys doing?"

Leni: "Oh, we're just having overdue fun with Linky. And since you're here, the both of us can share his big yummy meat…"

Lily: "Alright!"

(Leni and Lily grab Lincoln's log and start stroking it together.)

Lily: "This baby needs your milk bottle, Lincoln…" (licks lips)

(Lily sucks on Lincoln's tip, while Leni is licking the right side of his cock.)

Lincoln: (moans) "Oh yeah… Don't stop, my dears..."

Leni: "Oh, Linky… I love your massive sausage link."

Lily: "Same here…"

(Christina crawls onto the bed on Lincoln's left and smooches him. Paige then grabs Lincoln's right hand and has him finger her moist vagina.)

Lincoln: "Wow, so wet…"

Stella: "Lemme in on this… Mollie, you want in?"

Mollie: "Hell yeah…"

(Stella eases Lincoln onto his back, as she lays her pussy on his mouth, while Mollie licks Lincoln's nipples.)

Mollie: "Your nipples are so hard… Could cut through glass with these bad boys."

Lincoln: "Maybe."

(Lincoln's log squirts cum on both Leni and Lily's faces and chests.)

Leni: (to Christina, Paige, Mollie, and Stella) "Help yourselves to this cock, girls..."

(The four of them then go to Lincoln's log and lick all around it, as he moans.)

Lincoln: "Oh yeah… Take on my majestic log… But I only got one more load for a hole filling, though, and who's gonna get it?"

Cristina: "Me! I missed you for days, Linky!"

Lincoln: "Okay, deal!"

(Lincoln grips his log and puts it into Christina's pussy, as she screams in joy. The other girls look down in disappointment.)

Leni: "Here, these should keep your minds off them."

(Leni hands three dildoes to Paige, Stella, and Mollie.)

Stella: "Alright, close enough."

(The others each take the dildoes into their pussies/anuses, moaning from their shaking pleasure instruments.)

Stella: "Yeah, that's the stuff, baby…"

Mollie: "This feels awesome…"

Christina: "Oh, yeah! Fuck me, Linky!"

(Lincoln holds both of Christina' tits and moves them all around, as she wraps her legs around his back.)

Lincoln: "These melons gotta have lots of milk to drink…"

(Lincoln then licks some of the milk off of Cristina's nipples, as she moans.)

Lincoln: "A little tangy, but it'll do…"

(He then takes her left nipple into his mouth, suckling on it to get her breast milk.)

Cristina: "There you go… Suck for my milk…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair)

(Lincoln then switches to Cristina's right nipple as she screams.)

Cristina: "Oh, Linky!"

(Lincoln cums into Cristina while she cums on the former's dick. Lincoln pulls out of her and lies down on the bed.)

Lincoln: "Whoo… I'm spent for the rest of the day…"

(Carol walks over to the window and looks through the blinds to see a white Mercedes in the distance.)

Carol: "Oh, shit! Jordan's parents are coming!"

Lincoln: "Crap! We gotta change back!"

Lily: "And we gotta go!"

(Lincoln gathers de-aging serums for everybody as they quickly gulp it down, turning them back to normal. Everyone hurriedly gets their clothes back on.)

Leni: "We gotta go, Linky. See you tomorrow when you get home."

Lily: "Poo Poo."

(Lily and Leni each hug Lincoln. The latter gathers her dildoes, as she jumps out of the window and slides down a nearby tree with Lily riding in her backpack. As the two Loud sisters make their way home, the Mercedes pulls into the driveway. Then, Jordan's parents get out and walk inside the house.)

Jordan: (looks around) "Let's just act like we were in the middle of playing a game, so my mom and dad don't get suspicious."

(Jordan grabs a container of Uno cards from her dresser and dumps them all on the floor. The group gathers around in a circle and grabs a bunch of the cards. Just then, Jordan's bedroom door opens.)

Jordan's Dad: "Jordan, honey, we're home!"

Jordan: "Hi, Mom. Hey, Dad."

Carol: "Don't mind us, Mr. and Mrs. Jainey. We're just playing a nice game of Uno."

Jordan's Mom: "Alright."

Jordan's Dad: (sniffs) "It smells kinda funny in here…"

Jordan: (nervous) "Uh… Ajax did his business?"

Jordan's Dad: "Whatever it is, clean it up, okay?"

Carol: (looks at her phone) "Oh, I gotta get going now to make my curfew. Good-bye, everyone." (gets up and leaves)

Jordan's Mom: "Okay, Jordan, it's nearing your bedtime. You and your friends best be getting ready for bed now. It's a school night after all."

Jordan: "OK, Mom. I know."

(Jordan's parents leave the room.)

Lincoln: "Welp, time to hit the sack, girls. You too, Lincoln."

(Everybody changes into their pajamas, then starts laying out their sleeping bags, aside from Jordan.)

Jordan: "Lincoln, could you sleep in the bed with me?"

Lincoln: "Oh, of course I will, Jordan."

(Lincoln gets into Jordan's bed with her.)

Jordan: "Comfy?"

Lincoln: "The comfiest. Sorry we couldn't do it for longer because of your parents."

Jordan: "That's alright. Besides, we got the entire summer to do each other."

Lincoln: "True."

Mollie: (growls) "Why did I have to bet on that cannonball contest?"

Paige: "Hey, you wanted to upstage him, Mollie. So you only got yourself to blame."

Stella: "Lay off her, Paige."

Christina: (yawns) "Goodnight, everyone." (goes to sleep)

(Jordan turns off her nightstand lamp, as she and the others begin their slumber.)


	33. Special Favors

(The next morning, Lincoln and his classmates are seen in Mrs. Johnson's class about to start their English exam.)

Agnes: "Alright, class. You have one hour to complete this exam, it's worth 20% of your final grade. Good luck."

Lincoln: (in his head) "Shoot. This is gonna be rough. English is one of my weakest points."

(The students begin their exam on English, some are struggling while others are breezing through their answers.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "I hope the others aren't having any trouble."

(It shows Ms. Allerga's class where Lana and Lola are taking a math test. Lola is clutching her head as she stares at her paper in distress while Lana is munching on her eraser and tapping her hand on her desk.)

Lola: (whispers to Lana) "How far have you gotten, sis? I need help on this."

Lana: (whispers to Lola) "On question #17. This is harder than repairing a window to an apartment."

Ms Allerga: (to the back of the classroom) "Is there a problem back there, you two?"

Lola: "Nothing, we're fine."

Lana: (whispers) "This sucks."

(Two hours later, the students, all bored and/or stressed out of their minds, exit their classrooms and go to their lockers. Lincoln is at his locker skimming through a comic book.)

Lincoln: "Thank god we have free time next period. That test was stressing me the heck out as well as the others."

(Lincoln's phone rings, he takes it out and finds it's Luan.)

Lincoln: "Luan? What does she want?"

(Lincoln answers his phone.)

Luan: "What's up, doc?"

Lincoln: "Hey, Luan. How's the testing?"

Luan: "Painful. I don't have the time for this." (laughs) "Seriously, this is killing me."

Lincoln: "You too, huh?"

Luan: "Yep. Say, I was thinking... I was talking with Benny, and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with the two of us after school?"

Lincoln: "Anything to wash away my headache."

Luan: "Great, it's a date!"

Lincoln: "So, whatcha have in mind? Oh, wait. Lemme guess, Dairyland?"

Luan: "No, something better… Oh, there's a little surprise in your locker for you."

(Lincoln turns his head to find a small bottle of milk and a container full of cookies.)

Lincoln: "Milk and cookies?"

Luan: "Not just any milk, fresh Loud breast milk from yours truly!"

Lincoln: "Wait, how do you know my locker combination?"

Luan: "I got my ways… Now try to pull through for the rest of the day… I can't wait to show you and Benny a great time… My two favorite men and I after school."

Lincoln: "Aw, thanks, Luan."

Luan: "Bye, handsome. Meet me by the flagpole in the front."

Lincoln: "Got it, Lu-Lu." (hangs up)

(Lincoln packs Luan's gifts in his backpack and moves on to the next class of the day, math.)

Lincoln: "Luckily, it's a free period."

Clyde: "Hey, buddy."

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, dude. Happy that it's a free period?"

Clyde: "Totally, then it'll be lunch."

Lincoln: "Yep."

Clyde: "I was wondering, how's Lori?"

Lincoln: "Probably in the middle of one of her last tests for the year…"

Clyde: "Gotcha. Was hoping the three of us could do some studying together…" (laughs)

Lincoln: "Easy, there, tiger."

Clyde: "Okay, I will. Say, you remember Emma and Chloe?"

Lincoln: "That girl you was trying to ask out to the dance, and the other one that danced with you at the dance?"

Clyde: "Same ones, buddy. Any chance you could lend me some of those serums for them?"

Lincoln: (shushing; whispering) "Not so loud, man. Not where people can hear us… Not so loud. Yes, I will, but I want in too. How about next week at your place?"

Clyde: "Deal." (shakes hand with Lincoln)

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln and his classmates exit their classroom, as they're about to head to lunch.)

Lincoln: "There's nothing like some grub and time away from testing."

(Suddenly, Lincoln hears screaming from a familiar someone in the hallway.)

Lincoln: "What the?!"

(Lincoln walks further into the corridor to see that an enraged Lola is kicking her locker while Lana, Lucy, and Lisa are trying to calm her down.)

Lana: "Calm down, sis! You're gonna break it!"

Lincoln: "What's the matter?"

Lola: "Miss Allegra said I failed my test!"

Lincoln: "How'd you fail?"

Lola: "I dunno! Now I'm probably going to summer school, and there's no way that's happening!"

Lucy: "Well, throwing a hissy fit isn't gonna help."

Lisa: "Maybe you should talk to her and see if you can retake it."

Lola: "She's still in her classroom grading the other tests. She usually does it during lunch."

Lincoln: "Well, I think I heard the test scores are mandatory."

Lola: "Mandatory?! Heck no!" (gets an idea) "Wait…. That's it!"

Lana: "What's it?"

Lola: "Lincoln can use his charm to persuade her into giving me a second chance…"

(With a sly smile and raising eyebrows on Lola's face, Lincoln instantly gets what she is referring to.)

Lincoln: "No! Lola, no!"

(Lincoln looks around in case nobody is hearing. He guides the four of them in the janitor's closet.)

Lincoln: "Lemme get this straight! You want me to bang your first grade teacher in order to get a higher score on the test you failed?! Are you that demented?!"

Lola: "Yes! Please, Linky! I don't wanna miss out on you and the Summer sex!"

Lincoln: "And if I do this, I'm gonna miss out on lunch!"

Lola: "I'll make you a hamburger when we get home!"

Lincoln: "And besides, I highly doubt Miss Allegra will be interested in me at all."

Lola: "Nonsense! When she sees how cute you are, she'll want you more than ever." (now with pleading puppy dog eyes) "Please do it, Linky… I don't wanna be stuck here during the summer… Pretty please?"

(Lincoln is trying not to resist Lola's cute face, but he relents and sighs.)

Lincoln: "Fine, I'll do it…"

Lola: "YAY!"

Lincoln: (growls in frustration) "You owe me big time for this, Lola…!"

(It cuts to Lincoln finding the classroom door that belongs to Miss Allegra. He eventually finds it.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "I can't believe I'm missing lunch for this…."

(Lincoln knocks on Ms. Allegra's door.)

Ms. Allegra: "It's open."

(Lincoln enters the classroom to find Ms. Allegra grading her students' test.)

Ms. Allegra: "Oh, hello there, honey. How are you?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine. Lincoln Loud here. Your students, Lola and Lana, are two of my sisters. And Lola told me she failed her test."

Ms. Allegra: "Oh, yes. She got one of the lowest scores, hon. I'm afraid she has to attend Summer school."

Lincoln: "About that. Is there any way she can retake it? 'Cause she really hates Summer school."

Ms. Allegra: "Oh, I'm sorry, Lincoln. All tests are mandatory."

Lincoln: "Could you make an exception just this once? I'll do anything."

Ms. Allegra: "Hmm… Anything you say?"

(She takes a look at Lincoln and his body, specifically his nether regions.)

Ms. Allegra: "Alright. Tell you what. I'll let Lola get a better score on her test, if you can pass my special exam."

(Ms. Allegra locks and covers up the door, lowers the windows' blinds, blocks the room's security camera, and holds Lincoln up to eye level by his armpits.)

Ms. Allegra: (chuckles) "You're gonna enjoy what I got planned, Lincoln… Doing this for your little sister. You might be the best big brother in the world..."

Lincoln: "Yep."

Ms. Allegra: "For a small kid, I wonder how big it is down there… Let's get those pants off right now."

(Ms. Allegra sets Lincoln down on her desk, as she unzips his fly and pulls out his dong from his briefs.)

Ms. Allegra: "Oh, wow. But it's limp, lemme help you with that."

(Ms. Allegra begins to rub Lincoln's penis with her hands as he moans. Soon, it gets harder and harder until it's fully erect.)

Ms. Allegra: "Whoa, so long and big… Just the way I like it."

(Ms. Allegra begins to suck on Lincoln's log as he bites his lip in ecstasy.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… Your mouth feels so good…"

(Lincoln grazes his hands through Ms. Allegra's hair during her blowjob, as she manages to take the rest of him in her mouth. She unbuckles Lincoln's pants and pulls them off.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, suck on my whole log…"

(Then, Ms. Allegra pulls away abruptly, confusing Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Come on. I was so close…"

Ms. Allegra: "My mouth's not the only place that wants some dick…"

(Ms. Allegra kicks her shoes off and pulls down her pants and panties, shaking her ass enticingly in front of Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Oooh… Hell yeah..."

(Lincoln grips his penis, as Ms. Allegra sinks her pussy down on it. He then grips her buttcheeks and starts thrusting into her, much to her pleasure.)

Ms. Allegra: "Wow, you're a natural at this, Mr. Loud…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Ms. Allegra. Say, you got a first name?"

Ms. Allegra: "Just call me Ally, hon."

Lincoln: "Sure thing, Ally. I don't want to be rude, but can I please see your boobs?"

Ally: "Sure, why not? And better yet, let's move."

(Lincoln sits in Ally's chair, as she takes her blouse, scarf, and bra off.)

Lincoln: "Actually, could you leave your scarf on?"

Ally: "Sure, but why?"

Lincoln: "Because, Ally… I wanna try something…"

Ally: "OK…"

(Ally ties her scarf back around her neck and approaches Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (stroking his cock) "Turn around, lean against the desk, and spread your legs. Let me take care of the rest."

Ally: "Yes, baby…"

(Ally does as she was instructed to, as Lincoln stands up in her chair. He puts his log back in her pussy and pulls on her scarf, making her arch her back.)

Ally: "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Pound me, Lincoln!" (screams)

Lincoln: "Oh, Ally! Am I pulling too hard?"

Ally: "No, you're not pulling hard enough!"

(Lincoln pulls harder, as he thrusts deeper into Ally's pussy and uses one of his hands to grope her left boob.)

Ally: "That's it! Squeeze my titties!"

(Lincoln pumps his hot cream into Ally's pussy while she cums onto Lincoln's log. Ally removes her scarf so she can breathe better as she pulls off of Lincoln and kisses him on the cheek.)

Ally: "Not bad, Lincoln, let's go again. How about we move this underneath the desk?"

Lincoln: "That depends. When will lunch be over?"

Ally: (looks at the clock) "We got twenty minutes left, so we'll do a ten minute round, okay?"

(Ally pulls out her phone and sets a timer for ten minutes.)

Ally: "Let's go, sweetie. I want it in my butt this time..."

(Ally goes underneath the desk with her phone and goes into missionary position. Lincoln follows her down there and starts giving her anal.)

Ally: "Oh, yeah! Fuck my ass!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Ally! Fuck yeah!"

(Lincoln then sucks on Ally's nipples as she moans in joy.)

Ally: "For a little boy, you sure do know your way around pleasing a lady!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Ally! Yes!" (in his head) "Oh, I'm so hungry…"

(Ally then plants kisses all over Lincoln's face, as she stares at him lovingly.)

Lincoln: "I'm getting close… What about you?"

Ally: "Same here…"

(The two moan as they climax together; the timer shows 6:35 left on the clock on Ally's phone.)

Lincoln: "Want one more pussy pounding before the ten minutes are up?"

Ally: "Yes! Lie on the desk!"

(Lincoln and Ally get up, as the former climbs onto the desk. Picking her phone up, Ally sets it next to Lincoln's head and then mounts him cowgirl style.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah! Show this rodeo what you've got!"

(Ally passionately smooches Lincoln on the lips, who returns the kiss.)

Ally: "You're such a cute boy, Lincoln… I have never seen boys like you before..."

Lincoln: (laughs) "I am a ladies man…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Ally's pussy further as she grabs Lincoln's head and pulls it into her breasts, as she rides him happily.)

Ally: "I'm cumming!"

(Ally and Lincoln cum together as they moan in joy. The timer goes off of Ally's phone.)

Lincoln: "Ten minutes are up…"

(Ally grabs her scarf and pulls it behind Lincoln's neck to pull him closer to her lips.)

Ally: "Thanks, Lincoln. You passed with flying colors…"

Lincoln: "Thanks… Man, I'm hungry…"

Ally: "Did you pack any snacks?"

(Lincoln remembers the milk and cookies Luan got him.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. I do."

(After Lincoln and Ally get dressed, Lincoln starts eating some of his cookies.)

Lincoln: "When can Lola redo her math test?"

Ally: "She can do it after school today."

Lincoln: "How much did she score the first time around?"

(Ally hands Lincoln Lola's test, he looks at it with wide eyes.)

Lincoln: "No way."

Ally: "Yeah, she got an F. But since you passed my exam, I'll make that exception."

Lincoln: "Thank you."

Ally: "No, thank you…" (kisses Lincoln's cheek)

(Ally grabs a small piece of paper, writes down numbers on it, and hands it to Lincoln.)

Ally: "Here's my number just in case you need more exams. And Mrs. Johnson told me about your little session with her and Ms. DiMartino..." (laughs)

Lincoln: "Thanks."

Ally: "Oh, and here's a hall pass in case you got late to your next class."

(Lincoln takes the pass and exits the classroom, only to bump into Lola.)

Lola: "Well?"

Lincoln: "You can retake the test after school today."

Lola: (jubilant) "YES!" (tackles Lincoln in a hug) "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lincoln: "No problem. Just remember you still owe me a favor, Lola."

Lola: "Deal. I'll make it up to you, indeed…" (winks)

Lincoln: "I gotta go. Go and study at the library, and don't fail this time." (leaves)

Lola: "Okay, thank you!" (heads to the library.)

FOUR HOURS LATER…

(The final bell rings, as tired students and staff exit the school, Lincoln walks to the flagpole while drinking his milk. He looks around for Luan.)

Lincoln: "Okay, I'm at the flagpole. Where is she?"

Luan: (whistles) "Over here, Linc…"

(Lincoln turns his head to the left to spot Luan near some bushes.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hey, sis. What are you doing in the bushes?"

Luan: "Just waiting on you… To come and pollinate with me..."

(Luan steps out of the bushes and puts her arm over Lincoln's shoulders, as they walk to Royal Woods High School.)

Lincoln: "What are we doing at your school?"

Luan: "Well, my white marshmallow, I want to show you my high school… as well as waiting on Benny…"

Lincoln: "Alright then. Say, how's Leni, Lori, and Luna?"

Luan: "Tired to the bone. They immediately went home after school let out…"

(Benny exits the school through the front door, spotting his girlfriend and her little brother.)

Benny: "Hey, Luan!"

Luan: "Hi, Ben-Ben!"

Lincoln: "Great to see ya, Benny!"

Benny: "Say, you got Lincoln here too?"

Luan: "Yep, and you two are spending it with me." (pulls them close to her.)

Lincoln: "So, what's first besides getting home?"

Luan: "It'll be a surprise…"

(It cuts to the Loud House where the three of them arrived.)

Luan: "So, Benny, you got your adult clothes?"

Benny: "Uh huh, they're in my bag."

Luan: "Great!"

(Luan, Benny, and Lincoln go upstairs as they gather three aging serums. They all head into Luan's room as they strip their clothes off.)

Luan: "Let's drink up!"

(Lincoln, Benny, and Luan all drink the aging serums as they transform into their adult forms.)

Luan: "Lookie, lookie… Two long, thick links… And they're both mine..." (rubs both Benny and Lincoln's logs)

Lincoln: "Okay, sis. Lets save it for later. Let's get dressed."

(Ten minutes later, the three of them are all dressed. Lincoln is wearing an orange and yellow striped t-shirt, denim jeans, and red and white sneakers, Benny is wearing a 1ight blue hoodie, navy blue trousers, and white shoes, and Luan is wearing a small dark yellow top with a light yellow jacket, white leggings, and yellow flats.)

Luan: "You two look great!"

Lincoln: "Thanks! You too!"

Benny: "Alright, let's go!"

(The three of them exit the Loud House, as they walk into downtown.)

Benny: "So, where do you wanna hit up first, babe?"

Luan: "Let's head to Dairyland. I heard they're opening an old ride back up today."

Lincoln: "Sounds good. That's where Luan and I went for our date."

Benny: "Better not have gotten too frisky that day…"

Lincoln: "She did… She decided to get naked and did it with me in a unisex bathroom…"

Luan: "Guilty as charged."

Lincoln: "We almost got busted, but we got away in time."

Benny: "Wow. And then what happened?"

Luan: "We got on some rides and while we were on the bumper boats, he got our clothes wet."

Lincoln: "You did it to me too!"

Luan: "You pulled me into the water!"

Benny: "Settle down, you two… Let's just head to Dairyland and try to get along this time."

Luan: "Okay, okay…"

Lincoln: "Fine…"

(Soon, the three make it to Dairyland. Their first stop in said theme park is the ferris wheel.)

Luan: "I always love the ferris wheel. Whaddaya say we take it for a spin?"

Lincoln: "Count me in."

Benny: "Let's do it."

(The trio manage to fit inside one of the wheel's seats. Luan is in the middle, with Lincoln on the right and Benny on the left. The ride starts up, as they start going up high on the ride.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, the view is incredible up here! You can see the entire dang park!"

Benny: "You can see the Milk Shaker, the roller coasters, everything!"

(Luan hugs Lincoln and Benny tightly to her body. With a sly smirk, she pushes their heads close to her cleavage.)

Luan: "Aw… Enjoying the view there, boys?"

Benny and Lincoln: "Hell yeah…"

Luan: "Want some milk?"

Lincoln: "Maybe later, sis."

(After Lincoln, Luan, and Benny exit the ferris wheel, they come across a dunking booth.)

Lincoln: "A dunk booth. I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

Benny: "Lemme have a shot at this…"

(Benny picks up a baseball from a table in front of the booth, then chucks it towards the target on the right of it. However, he ends up missing.)

Guy #1: "Ha-ha! You got to try better than that!"

Lincoln: "Lemme try!"

(Lincoln tosses a baseball on the target, only for it to barely make it.)

Guy #2: "Oh, you got sucky aim!"

Luan: 'That tears it! Give me a ball!"

(Luan takes a ball and throws it at the target, which ends up making the guy fall into the milk. The three of them laugh.)

Luan: "Suck on that, jerk!"

Lincoln: "Nice one!"

Benny: "Great job!"

Guy #3: "Pick a prize…"

(Luan takes a cow plush from the top shelf, as the trio walk away.)

Lincoln: "That was great." (kisses Luan's cheek)

Luan: "Hmm… What shall we ride next?" (looks around)

Lincoln: "Can we get on a roller coaster?!"

Luan: "You're sure, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Yeah!"

Benny: "I like his spunk!"

(The gang then decides to go on the Milk Shaker to get their fill of adrenaline for the day.)

Luan: "Don't barf like last time, Linc."

Lincoln: "Don't worry, sis. I'll be fine."

Luan: "Alright, then. Let's go."

(As the ride begins, its passengers are pulled far back into their seats from how fast it's going. While the coaster's going through the loops, Lincoln and Luan scream with excitement as Benny tries to hold back his lunch.)

Luan: "Hold on, Benny!"

(Benny holds it down as he swallows his vomit. Lincoln raises his hands in the air.)

Lincoln: "WHOO-HOO!"

(The coaster goes up a very steep incline, reaching the highest point in the track.)

Luan: "Oh, here comes the big dive!"

(The coaster goes down as everyone screams in sheer excitement. The coaster then comes to a complete stop as it goes to the gate.)

Lincoln: (his hair is frizzled up) "Holy crap… THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Benny: "I'll say!"

Luan: "The adrenaline was so crazy!"

Lincoln: "And I didn't puke! (jumps in joy) "I didn't puke, I didn't puke!"

(Suddenly, Lincoln clutches his stomach.)

Lincoln: "Oh, no… Cookies are fighting my intestines."

Luan: "Don't tell me you ate all of them…"

Benny: "You okay, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "No…." (gags)

(Lincoln sprints towards a trash can and lets it all out inside of it.)

Lincoln: (wipes some vomit off his mouth) "Oh, god…"

(Immediately after, Benny barfs into the same trash can as Lincoln.)

Luan: "You too, Benny?"

Benny: (groans) "I might have eaten too much at lunch…"

Luan: "I guess it's up to good ol' Luan to take care of her two men… C'mon, Ben-Ben... You too, Linky…" (grabs Lincoln and Benny's hands)

Benny: "Where are we going, baby?"

Luan: "Somewhere private..."

Lincoln: (catches on) "Wait, Lu-Lu... You don't mean- No..."

Luan: "Oh, yes… Let's go…"

(Having said that, Luan takes her two lovers to the same unisex bathroom that she did Lincoln in last time.)

Benny: "How come we're in a bathroom, Luan?"

Luan: "Because… I'm here to nourish you two… Now, you two get into that huge stall at the end and lemme get ready..."

(Lincoln and Benny does so, as they lean against the wall and await Luan's arrival.)

Benny: "How do you get roped into situations like this so much?"

Lincoln: "I dunno, Benny. You know girls, they're more lustful than boys."

Luan: "I'm ready… Open the stall."

(Lincoln opens the stall to find Luan completely naked, as she sets her clothes on the top of the toilet.)

Lincoln: "Are you nuts? Someone could've seen you, Luan!"

Luan: "No one's in here. Just keep quiet like last time. They can only see your legs in the stall. Now, get those pants off, boys…"

(Lincoln sighs, as he and Benny drop their trousers.)

Luan: (clears throat) "Undies gotta go too…"

(The two boys then remove their underpants, revealing their members.)

Luan: "Perfect…"

(Luan gets on her knees and sucks on Lincoln's log while she strokes Benny's log. Lincoln's about to moan, but Luan locks lips with him, and puts her left hand over Benny's mouth.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Thanks."

(Luan then alternates betweens both cocks. She then starts jerking off both Lincoln and Benny to make them harden.)

Benny: "Alright, let's see that booty, sweet-cheeks…"

Luan: Alright…"

Lincoln: "Let me taste that pussy, honey…"

(Luan leans against the toilet and shows off her juicy ass towards them both. Benny and Lincoln each grip one of Luan's buttcheeks as she swoons.)

Luan: "That's it. Squeeze my booty… Inside my special cave, you'll find your treasure..."

(Lincoln eats out Luan's vagina and Benny licks her asshole, as she bites her lip in joy.)

Luan: "Oh, yeah… Lick me away, boys…"

(Lincoln and Benny continue to lick Luan's butt, as she cums.)

Luan: "Now… I want you two to plunder my holes with all your might…"

(Lincoln sits on the toilet seat and holds his cock in front of Luan's face, as she joyfully takes his whole length down her throat, whereas Benny sticks his shaft into her pussy and starts pounding her.)

Luan: (muffled) "Yes! Don't stop, guys! Keep fucking me!"

(While Lincoln throat fucks Luan, he gropes her big breasts and plays with them. Benny kneads Luan's butt cheeks as he pounds her good.)

Benny: "I'm about to burst."

Lincoln: "Same here."

(Lincoln and Benny both shoot their respective loads into Luan. The two of them pull their cock out as Luan sits on the floor.)

Luan: "Not bad, you two…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, now let's get dressed before somebody sees us."

(The three of them start getting dressed, as they exit the bathroom.)

Luan: "Say, since you two gave me a good time, I'll treat you to someplace special on me. Let's ditch Dairyland."

Lincoln: "Where to, sugar?"

Luan: "It's a surprise…"

(The three exit Dairyland and then start walking to their secret destination.)

Benny: "How much further is it?"

Luan: "Oh, just a couple more steps. We're almost there..."

(At last, Luan leads the boys to a small diner.)

Lincoln: "A diner, huh? Treating us with something to eat?"

Luan: "It's all on me, gentlemen…"

Benny: "Aw, thanks."

(The three enter the diner as they head to a booth with Lincoln and Luan sitting together, and Benny sitting from the opposite seat.)

Luan: "You guys can order anything you want."

Lincoln: "You can get your food first, sis. I'm still deciding." (looks through menu)

Benny: "So much food."

(While the boys are thinking of what to eat, a waitress walks to their booth.)

Waitress: "What can I get you guys this evening?"

Luan: "I'll take some chicken tenders, some onion rings, and an iced tea."

Benny: "Give me some baby-back ribs, a salad, and a Coke."

Lincoln: "A cheeseburger, French fries, and lemonade for me."

Waitress: "Coming right up." (takes their menus)

Lincoln: "This diner is pretty cool. Nice atmosphere."

Luan: (laughs) "Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

Benny: "It's nice that you're taking the two of us out, Luan."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it's really nice."

Luan: "Anytime, my two sweets…"

(Benny lays his arm across Luan's shoulders, as she snuggles up against him.)

Luan: "You want in, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Yes, please."

(Lincoln snuggles with Luan and Benny. Just then, their waitress arrives with their food.)

Waitress: "Okay, here's your orders."

Lincoln: "Thanks, ma'am."

(The three dig into their food.)

Lincoln: "This food is so good!"

Luan: "These tenders are so juicy!" (to Benny) "How's your food?"

Benny: "Really yummy! These ribs are nice and tasty!"

(After everyone eats their food, they finish their plates with full stomachs.)

Lincoln: "That meal was so good…" (burps)

Luan: "Same here." (leaves money on the table; gets up) "C'mon, let's go."

(The three of them leave the diner, to see its night time.)

Luan: (to Benny) "So, Ben-Ben, considering how late it is, you wanna sleep over with us?"

Benny: "Sure, I'd love too."

Lincoln: (yawns) "I'm tired. Let's get h-h-hoooome!"

(Lincoln slips on a huge puddle, causing him to faceplant and soak his clothes.)

Lincoln: (groans) "Son of a bitch!"

Luan: "Lincoln, are you okay?!"

Lincoln: "I'm fine… Just slipped…"

(Luan helps Lincoln up, and takes notice of the puddle's damage.)

Luan: "Aw, you're all wet now. Better change you out of those before you get a cold."

Lincoln: "Yeah, the last thing I'll need is to get sick with only two more days of school left."

(Lincoln starts wringing some water out his shirt, as he follows Luan and Benny back home.)

Lincoln: "Home at last. I hope Lola passed the test."

(As Lincoln says that, he, Luan, and Benny finally reach the Loud House.)

Lincoln: (enters the house) "Lola, we're home! Where are you, sis?"

(An adult Lola, wearing nothing but a pink apron and a chef's hat, comes out of the kitchen with a burger in her hand.)

Lola: (hugs Lincoln) "Linky, you're finally back!"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lola. So, how was it?"

Lola: "I passed the math test! I got an A on it!"

Lincoln: "Nice job, Lolly-pop!"

(Lola leads Lincoln into the kitchen with Luan and Benny following)

Lola: "I made you that hamburger, just like I promised!" (hands it to Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Thanks." (eats it) "So tender…"

Lola: "Oh, and since you helped convince Ms. Allegra into letting me retake it, I also made you this apple pie!" (hands it to Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Oh, you shouldn't have, little sis…"

(Lola removes her apron and chef hat, as she stuffs a slice into Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: "Oh, wow! This is fantastic!"

(Lola plants several kisses on Lincoln's face, then hugs him. She notices Benny.)

Lola: (half-lidded) "Ooh, who do we have here?"

Luan: "This is Benny. My boyfriend."

Lola: "I know what's better than one smokin' hot man… Two... " (giggles) "Your boyfriend's not half bad, Luan…"

(Lola then cuddles beside Benny, who blushes. She slithers her hand into his pants to grope on his nethers.)

Lola: "Oh, your little boyfriend got a big package, Luan…"

Benny: "Oo-o-o-oh… Got a feel there..."

Lola: "Let's have some fun with them, shall we, Luan…"

Lincoln: "Love to, but I gotta take a bath."

Lola: "Great. We'll bathe with you…"

Lincoln: "Alright, let's go, then."

(Lincoln, Lola, Benny, and Luan all walk upstairs to the bathroom where he, Benny, and Luan strip their clothes off until they're naked.)

Luan: "You mind setting up the bathtub with me, Lola?"

Lola: "Of course I will."

(Luan grabs a bottle of bubble bath and a few bath salts while Lola turns on the hot water. Luan pours in both items, making the water into bubbles.)

Lola: (to Benny and Lincoln) "It's ready…"

(The four of them all sit in the bathtub.)

Lincoln: "Feeling cramped over here…" (to Lola) "Wanna sit on my lap, Lolly-pop?"

Lola: "Of course I do!"

(Lola goes over to Lincoln and sits on his lap. Luan goes over to Benny and sits on his lap.)

Luan: "Getting comfortable, Ben-Ben?"

Benny: "Uh huh…"

(Luan uses her hands to scrub Benny's chest as he moans. Lola goes lower on Lincoln's lap, sinking her pussy onto his log.)

Lola: "Clean my pussy, please?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lola while she clings onto his body so they won't slip. Luan is now making out with Benny.)

Luan: "I love you, Benny."

Benny: "I love you too, Luan."

Luan: "Oh, and you too, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Luan."

(Lola presses her soapy breasts against Lincoln's face, the soap gets into Lincoln's eyes.)

Lincoln: "Ow, my eyes!"

Lola: "Oh! Sorry, Linky." (wipes soap out of Lincoln's eyes)

Lincoln: "That's alright." (cums into Lola)

Lola: "Hey, Luan, I want a turn with Benny after we get out."

Luan: "Sure thing, Lola."

Lincoln: (to Luan) "You mind for another round with me?"

Luan: "Sure, cutie. Let's get out."

(The four of them get out of the bathtub as they dry themselves out. Lola takes Benny's hand as they head into her room.)

Luan: "You ever done it in the attic, Linc?"

Lincoln: "No, why?"

Luan: "Come with me."

(Luan pulls down the door that leads to the attic as she and Lincoln walk upstairs to the attic. They stumble across a huge, yet empty box.)

Lincoln: "So, you want to have sex in that?" (points to box)

Luan: "Yes! I wanna experiment on something. Just try it. There's plenty of room for us both..."

Lincoln: "Alright, I'll do it."

(Luan opens the flaps of the box, as she and Lincoln step into it.)

Lincoln: "You were right, Luan. It is roomy in here."

Luan: "Uh huh. Now..." (removes her scrunchie) "Let's go…"

(Luan lies on her back, as Lincoln slides his log into his sister's pussy.)

Luan: "Yes, just like that! So good! This feels so fuckng good!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Luan! I love fucking you!"

(Lincoln pulls up on Luan's hair to hoist her up, then gropes her breasts and makes milk leak out of them. He licks it up from her nipples to quench his thirst.)

Lincoln: "Your milk is so good…"

Luan: "Can I suck on your nipples, little bro?"

Lincoln: "I don't see why not."

(Luan sucks on Lincoln'snipples as he moans. Meanwhile in the twins' room, Lola is doing Benny on the couch reverse cowgirl.)

Lola: "Oh, Benny! Pound me good!"

Benny: "Oh, Lola! Yes!"

(Benny squeezes Lola's breasts as she screams in joy. He thrusts into Lola even further as he shouts.)

Lola: "Oh, Benny! I'm cummng!"

Benny: "Same here!"

(Benny and Lola cum at the same time. Lola pulls out of Benny and makes out with him.)

Lola: "You were amazing, Benny… Now I see why Luan loves you..."

(The door opens, and a tired Lana in her regular form comes in wearing her pajamas.)

Lana: (yawns) "Good night, Lola…" (plops into her bed and falls asleep)

Lola: "Night, my older twin…"

Benny: "Probably should get Luan now. Bye, Lola." (hugs her)

Lola: "Later, Benny!"

(Benny leaves the room.)

Lola: "I should head to bed too."

(Lola takes a de-aging serum as she transforms back to her regular form. She then changes into her nightgown as she heads to bed. Back in the attic, Luan and Lincoln are making out with each other inside the box while their privates are still connected.)

Luan: "Wish we could stay just like this all night…"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but we got school in the morning… We gotta get to bed."

(Just then, the box flaps open up to reveal Benny looking down at them.)

Benny: (chuckles) "There you two are…"

Luan and Lincoln: "Hey, Benny."

(The two Louds climb out of the box and exit the attic, going their separate ways to their respective bedrooms, with Benny accompanying Luan.)

Lincoln: (to Luan) "See you in the morning, Lu-Lu."

Luan: "Night, Linky."

(With that, everybody in the house goes to sleep.)


	34. The Middle Man

(The next day, Linoln is sitting near his locker, thinking to himself. Lola and Lana walks up to him.)

Lola: "Hiya, Linky. Whatcha doin'?"

Lincoln: "I'm just thinking about middle school. I can't believe in three months that I'm gonna be in the 6th grade. I feel like that Greg Heffley guy."

Lana: "Oh, so you're a wimpy kid?"

Lincoln: "Hey!"

Lola: "Oh, burn!" (highs five Lana)

(Lincoln growls in anger, until he gets a phone call.)

Lincoln: (answers the phone) "What is it, Lynn?"

Lynn: "S'up, little bro. Just wanted to call and see what you're doing."

Lincoln: "I'm at my locker. I'm still pondering about middle school."

Lynn: "Ah, yes. You're going to the sixth grade in August. You wanna do a face chat real quick?"

Lincoln: "Sure. We got lunch anyway."

(When face chat initiates, Lincoln sees Lynn sitting at a lunch table with her friends, Margo, Nadia, Lainey, and Maddie.)

Lynn: "There you are."

Lincoln: "Hey, girls."

Lainey: "Long time no see, Linc."

Maddie: "How are you?"

Lincoln: "Scared of what's to come in junior high…"

Lana: (butting in) "Come on. You're moving up in the world, Lincoln. How bad could it possibly be?"

Lola: (butting in) "Yeah, Linky. Man up, or you will be like that wimpy kid."

Lincoln: "Lana, let me handle this! You too, Lola."

Lynn: "Believe me, Linc. You remember the time I told you about my first day of middle school?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, and taking your dumb advice nearly landed me and Clyde in deep waters…" (under his breath) "Why did we even listen to you at all?"

Lynn: "What?"

Lincoln: "Nothing, sis."

Lynn: "Anyway, you want a little tour with us around the place when school gets out?"

Lincoln: "A tour?"

Margo: "Yep, to give you the proper Royal Woods Junior High introduction."

Lincoln: "Tempting. Alright, I'm in, and hopefully it'll be better than last time."

Lynn: "Sweet. Meet me in front of the middle school."

Lincoln: "Got it. Goodbye, sis." (hangs up)

Lola: "Hope you do alright next year, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lola. C'mon, you two wanna join me for lunch?"

Lana: "Sure, I'm starving…"

LATER THAT AFTERNOON...

(When school's over for Lincoln, he starts walking to Lynn's school, finding her leaning against an oak tree.)

Lincoln: "Yo, Lynn!"

Lynn: "Hey, you made it, Linc!" (gets up and tackles him with a tight hug)

Lincoln: (strained) "Hiya, Lynn... A little too tight there, might I add..."

Lynn: "So, you're ready for the tour? We're all really happy to show you around."

(Then, Lynn's friends show up and dogpile on the two Loud siblings.)

Margo: Hi, Linky."

Lincoln: "Hey, guys. Great to see you all again."

Nadia: "You too, man."

Maddie: "Ready?"

Lincoln: "Yes, as soon as you five get off of me."

Lainey: "Oh, our bad."

(The five girls get off of Lincoln, as they all hug him.)

Lynn: "Come with us, bro."

(The group enters the school and walks through the hallway.)

Lynn: "Okay, little bro, these are our hallways."

Lincoln: "Ah, I remember these hallways from orientation." (looks around) "Different lockers, bigger hallways, and…"

(A sweaty jock walks past the group, repulsing them with his odor.)

Lincoln: "Stinkier students…"

Lynn: "Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of jocks here. So watch out for them."

(Lincoln looks around to see a lot of students gathering their things from their lockers.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, they're a lot of students here."

Lynn: "It gets more crowded with the new sixth graders in August. Let me show you my locker."

(Lynn opens her locker as she opens it. Lincoln looks inside to find many photos of her with her friends and family, a few small trophies, and some textbooks.)

Lynn: "So, what do you think?"

Lincoln: "Pretty sporty. Bet the rival sports teams here are quivering in their boots because you keep mowing them down."

Margo: (chuckles) "You don't know the half of it. One time, she beat Hazeltucky's hockey team just by going straight through everybody."

Lynn: (hushes) "Shut up, Margo."

Nadia: "Next stop… The cafeteria."

(Next, the five of them show Lincoln around the cafeteria.)

Margo: "This is where everyone gets their grub on… Especially the big guys over there."

(Margo points over to two large boys eating meatball subs sloppily.)

Lincoln: "Whoa…"

Lynn: "Watch your back around those guys, Linc. They'll eat you up like a buffet… They've been held back in the sixth grade since I was just a freshman."

Lincoln: "Dang, poor suckers. I wouldn't want to be those guys." (his stomach grumbles) "Seeing those subs are making me hungry."

Lynn: "Oh, I'll get us all some subs!"

Lainey: "Let's snag some seats up in the back, okay, honey bun?" (take Lincoln's hand)

(In a few minutes, Lynn comes back with meatball subs for the gang.)

Lynn: "Dig in, everyone!"

(The six of them dig into their meatball subs. While Lincoln is eating, he feels something on his lap.)

Lincoln: "Huh?"

(Lincoln looks down to find the girls all have their hands on his crotch underneath the table, all of them having little smirks on their faces.)

Lincoln: "Girls, please… At least wait until later."

Maddie: "Oh, alright."

Lincoln: "Mmm… These subs are good. I see why you love these, Lynn."

(As Lincoln takes another bite, one of the meatballs falls out, grabbing the attention of the girls sitting next to Lincoln.)

Nadia: "Uh oh. Someone made a mess on their pants..."

Lincoln: "Damn it. I forgot that these subs are messy. I'll just get it myself."

Maddie: "Nuh-uh. Let me take care of this, baby…"

(Maddie grabs some napkins and crawls under the table, as she examines Lincoln's lap.)

Maddie: "Okay, just a few scrubs and it'll be done."

(Maddie scrubs the sauce off Lincoln's pants with the napkins. Taking some quick peeks around, she then starts pulling his zipper down.)

Lincoln (in his head) "Crap… This is bad!" (to Maddie; hushed) "Maddie, what are you doing?!"

Maddie: (to Lincoln) "Relax. It'll only take a minute."

Lincoln: "Crud!" (to the others) "If she gets spotted, we're all dead. We need a distraction."

Lynn: "I got an idea…"

(Lynn grabs her meatball sub and throws it across the cafeteria, and it hits a far away jock. He angrily turns to another jock.)

Jock #1: "Hey, punk! Did you throw this sub at me?!"

Jock #2: "No, doofus! Who do you think you are?!"

(The second jock tosses some applesauce at the first one, causing the two jocks to start chucking food at each other, catching the attention of the entire cafeteria.)

Boy #1: "FOOD FIGHT!"

(Soon, the entire cafeteria starts throwing food at each other.)

Margo: "We gotta leave now."

Lynn: "We should probably skedaddle. These food fights are even more ugly than elementary school and not as ugly when high school hits."

Lainey: "Yeah. Let's get outta here."

Nadia: "Maddie, come on." (pulls Maddie out from under the table) "We gotta bounce."

Maddie: "Aww, but I was about to enjoy some sausage."

(The group sneaks out of the cafeteria, then quickly walks away from it.)

Lincoln: "That's not what I had in mind when I said distraction, Lynn."

Lynn: "What? I didn't see any of you coming up with anything. Plus, you owe me a meatball sub, Linc."

Maddie: "No, it was my fault. I got too greedy with Lincoln."

Lincoln: "It's alright, Maddie."

Margo: "Anyway, let's head to the next location… The gym."

(It cuts to the six of them arriving at the boys and girls locker rooms near the gym.)

Maddie: "Here is one of our favorite places at school: the gym."

Lainey: "Oh yeah. Here's a tip. Stay away from the kids that smell really bad. Those people often fake their showers."

Lincoln: "I got you aced those PE exams, Lynn."

Lynn: "You bet! There's also an outdoor track where we run laps."

Margo: "Say, since no one's in the gym, you guys wanna shoot some hoops?"

Nadia: "Yeah!"

Maddie: "Now, you're talking!"

Lincoln: "I'm in! Awesome!"

(In the gymnasium, Lynn is dribbling the ball and rushing to the net on the left side of the court until Nadia intercepts it.)

Nadia: "Got it!"

Lainey: (waving her arms) "I'm open! Pass it!"

(Nadia passes the ball to Lainey as she dribbles it. Margo and Maddie try to steal the ball, but she dodges them both and throws the ball. She watches in anticipation, as it rolls around on the net's rim.)

Lainey: "Make it, make it…."

Lynn: "Fall off!"

(The ball then falls into the net, earning a point for Lainey's team.)

Lainey: "Yeah!"

Nadia: "Nice shot!"

Lincoln: "Good job!" (high fives Lainey)

Lynn: "Aw, dang it!"

Maddie: "C'mon, Lynn! Let's knock these posers down! It's 14-19, so we're winning!"

Lynn: "Right!" (to Lincoln) "Yo, Stinkoln! Just because we're brother and sister, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!"

Lincoln: "You're on, sis! And my name is Lincoln!"

(Lynn passes the ball to Margo as she dribbles to her side of the court. Lincoln tries to steal the ball, but Margo quickly passes it to Maddie.)

Lynn: "Maddie, shoot!"

(Maddie is about to throw the ball, but Lincoln swipes it and dashes to the other net.)

Lynn: "Get him!"

Lainey and Nadia: "Go, Lincoln!"

(Margo and Maddie both try to get to Lncoln to take the ball, but he shoots the ball from the three point line. Lincoln pumps his hands in anticipation. The ball made it into the basket.)

Lincoln: (exults) "Yes! What a freakin' bucket! From the three point line!"

Lainey: "Nice shot, Lincoln!" (she and Nadia hug him)

Lynn: "Damn, he's good… But not as good as me…"

(Lynn grabs the ball from the ground and charges for the enemy team's net. Lincoln, Lainey, and Nadia try to sprint past Lynn to prevent her from scoring.)

Nadia: "Shoot, she's too fast! Lincoln, stop her!"

Lincoln: "I'll do my best…"

(With that, Lincoln tackles Lynn to the ground, causing her to lose the ball, as Nadia retrieves it.)

Lynn: "No fair!"

Lincoln: "Hurry, Nadia!"

Maddie: "Oh no, you don't!"

(Maddie takes chase after Nadia, but the latter manages to jump away in time and makes a slam dunk.)

Nadia: "Boom shaka-laka!"

Lynn: "No way!"

Margo: "What the?!"

Lincoln: "So, what's the score?"

Lynn: "19-19. Whoever makes this basket, wins the game!"

(Lynn gets the ball and starts dribbling it, then she passes it to Margo.)

Lincoln: (to Nadia and Lainey) "Steal and defend the ball… I got a plan."

(Nadia and Lainey nod to Lincoln, as he steps back.)

Lynn: "Ha, Stinkoln' calling it quits!"

(Margo then shoots the ball, but Nadia slaps it out of her hands and takes it.)

Maddie: "Wait a minute… It's a trap! Stop them!"

(Margo, Maddie, and Lynn run after Nadia, but she passes it to Lainey.)

Lynn: "Block her from all sides!"

(Lynn's team blocks Lainey's path of moving, so she throws the ball in the air as Nadia catches it.)

Lincoln: "I'm open, I'm open!"

(Nadia passes the ball to Lincoln as he dribbles it to his end of the court.)

Lainey and Nadia: "Do it!"

(Lincoln sprints, as he shoots the ball and scores the last point of the game.)

Nadia: "No way! He did it!"

Lainey: "We won!"

Lincoln: "I did it!"

(Excited, Nadia and Lainey both tackle Lincoln in a group hug.)

Lynn: "Wow, that was a good game, bro."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lynn."

Lynn: "Okay, let's move on."

(It cuts to the group sitting in the library.)

Lincoln: "You know, it's actually nice to be somewhere quiet."

Lynn: "Duh, it ain't called a library for nothing."

Margo: "So, Lincoln, I heard you like comic books."

Lincoln: "Uh huh. Hang on, I'm gonna get some real quick."

(Lincoln exits his seat to find the comic portions of the library. He stumbles across it.)

Lincoln: "There it is."

(Lincoln takes a few comics from the bookshelf as he begins to walk back to the group. However, he bumps into a familiar girl.)

Lincoln: "Oh sorry about that."

Cici: "Ow, watch where you're going--." (looks at Lincoln) "Wait, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Cici?"

Cici: "What are you doing here?"

Lincoln: "Well, my sister Lynn decided to give me a tour here to help me prepare for middle school."

Cici: "Let's just hope that you don't get any of us in trouble…"

Lincoln: "Hey, that was my sister's fault. It was her advice that got me and Clyde in trouble…"

Cici: "Oh, so it was?"

Lincoln: "Yes, and I guess that I'm sorry too ."

Cici: "Well, apology accepted, I guess. And sorry for making you sweat."

Lincoln: "Thanks. Nice seeing you again, but I gotta go."

Cici: "Hey, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Yes?"

Cici: (smiles) "Good luck."

Lincoln: "Thanks." (smiles)

(Lincoln takes his comics back to the table.)

Lincoln: "Okay, I'm back."

Lynn: "So… See any girls you like on the way back?"

Lincoln: "No. I just ran into that girl I met during orientation, Cici."

Lynn: "Ooh."

Lincoln: "Lynn, stop. It's nothing intimate."

Nadia: "So, you know when we can have some fun with Linky?"

Lynn: "Til the end of the tour, Nadia. No suspicion raising."

Lainey: "Right."

Lincoln: "Oh, you should totally read these Ace Savvy comics. They're so cool."

Lynn: "Oh, what the heck?"

(Lincoln tosses Lynn an issue, as she looks through it.)

Lynn: "Say… Isn't this that comic you made about us for that one contest?"

Lincoln: "Oh yeah… The Full House gang… I remembered that Huggins stole it and we had to chase after him to get it back."

Lynn: (laughs) "That was crazy. He was so jelly… I can't believe he gave you detention just to run you out of it. "

Lincoln: "Yeah, but it turns out he's a fan too."

Lynn and Lincoln: "Good times." (chuckles)

Lincoln: "I was wondering, who's the principal here?"

Lynn: "Principal Rameriz. He's not as strict as Huggins, and calm like that Principal Rivers Luna told me about."

Lincoln: "Okay."

Lynn: "You should totally meet him before we leave here."

Lincoln: "How about we go after I see how many Full House comics are here…"

Margo: (takes one of the books) "I knew Strong Suit looked a little familiar..."

Lynn: "Yep." (flexes her muscles) "It's yours truly."

Lincoln: (clears throat) "The guy that created her is also sitting here…"

Lainey: "Wow… You're a comic writer and a good boy to hang out with? Impressive…"

(Lainey takes one of her hands and slithers underneath Lincoln's shirt and tickles his chest, making him giggle.)

Lainey: "Linky, the sooner we see Mr. Ramirez, the sooner we get quality time."

Lincoln: "Alright, let's meet him, then."

(Later, it cuts to the six of them all arriving at the door leading to the principal office.)

Lynn: "Alright, the last stop of the day."

(Lynn knocks on the door as Principal Ramirez opens it.)

Principal Ramirez: "Ah, if it isn't Lynn Loud and her roller derby team. What business can I do for you?"

Lynn: "There's someone I want you to meet. My little brother, Lincoln Loud." (pull him to her.)

Lincoln: "Hello, I'll be coming to school here in a couple months."

Principal Ramirez: "Nice to meet you, son. So you're one of the upcoming sixth graders, right?"

Lincoln: "Mm-hmm. Lynn and her friends already showed me around here to see what I'm getting myself into." (shakes hands with Ramirez)

Principal Ramirez: "Well, that was very nice of them, wasn't it?"

Lincoln: "Nice of them, indeed." (winks at them)

Principal Ramirez: "Good, good… On an unrelated note, do you kids know how that food fight started in the cafeteria an hour ago?"

Margo: "Uh… No."

Lynn: (raises hand) "I do…"

Lincoln: (gasps) "Lynn."

Lynn: "Two of the jocks that were held back multiple times got into a huge argument, and one of them hurled a meatball sub at the other. And then the second threw applesauce at the first, and some fool screamed "Food Fight!", and that's what happened."

Principal Ramirez: (sighs; pinches bridge of nose) "Not Butch and Brad again… Thanks for telling me this, Lynn."

Lynn: "No problem, Principal Ramirez."

Principal Ramirez: "I'll be seeing those two in a moment…" (to Lincoln) "It was nice meeting you, Lincoln. I can't wait to have you in my school."

Lincoln: "Same here."

Principal Ramirez: "Now, if you need me, I got some jocks that need to be taken care of. (closes door)

(Lincoln turns to the girls, who all gave him a thumbs up.)

Lynn: "Alright, so that's the end of the tour. Let's head to my place, everyone."

Margo, Nadia, Lainey, and Maddie: "Yeah!"

Lynn: (clutches her stomach) "Ooh… Right after I go number two…"

Nadia: "Told you not to get the extra marinara…" (clutches her stomach) "Oh, is it hot in here?"

(Lynn hurriedly runs to the bathroom with Nadia in tow.)

Lincoln: "Lynn and her subs…" (laughs; looks down) "Ooh, a penny!"

(Lincoln grabs the penny and he puts into his pocket, unknowingly bumping into a much larger jock.)

Jock #3: "Who bumped into me?!" (turns to Lincoln) "Was it you?!"

Lincoln: (nervously) "Uh… uh… No one?"

Jock #3: "Say, I have never seen you around here before…"

Lincoln: "I-I'm u-uh gong here in a few months…"

Jock #3: "Ha, a wimp like you should put up his place!" (grabs Lincoln's backpack)

Lainey: "Hey, give that back!"

Lincoln: "Give me my backpack back!"

Jock #3: "Tell me if it's you who bumped into me or I'll break everything you got!"

Lincoln: "Let go of it now, you… you… fat, ugly ape!"

(Most of the students gasp and say "Oooh", but the jock does not take that lightly as he grabs Lincoln by his shirt and slams him towards the wall.)

Jock #3: "I've seen a lot that didn't make it to middle school… And you won't either, punk…" (raises his fist)

Margo: "Lynn, we got a problem!"

Lynn: (she and Nadia exit the bathroom) "Whoo, I feel so much better…" (notices the scene) "Hey, let my little brother go now!"

Nadia: "Wait, Lynn! That's Burt Magnas! He's the toughest bully in the whole school!"

Lynn: "I don't care who he is!" (to Burt) "Hey, you're seriously gonna pick on someone who is four sizes too small?!"

Burt: "You back away, princess! Or I'll mess you up too!"

Lynn: "Ever know how a bruised cheek feels?"

Burt: "What?"

(Lynn punches Burt in the face, causing him to release Lincoln and his backpack.)

Lynn: "You guys! Get Lincoln outta here! I'll take care of this chump!"

Maddie: "Right! Let's go!"

(Lainey and Margo take Lincoln out of the school with Maddie and Nadia following them. Lynn is pinning down Burt on the floor.)

Lynn: "Let's just hope you graduate from here, cause if you don't, and if you mess with my brother again, you're gonna be sorry!"

Burt: "Okay! Uncle, uncle!"

Lynn: "Now get lost, you make me sick!"

Principal Ramirez: "That won't be necessary. Burt Magnas, in my office… now!"

(Getting back up, Burt dusts himself off and growls at Lynn, entering the principal's office.)

Principal Ramirez: "You alright?"

Lynn: "Yes, but I gotta make sure my little brother is okay…"

(Lynn rushes outside.)

Lynn: "Lincoln, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Hey, Lynn…" (groans)

Lynn: "Things are gonna be alright, bro. You okay?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, that bully slammed my back on the wall…"

Lainey: "Here, let's get this off of you." (removes Lincoln's shirt)

Margo: "Let's get him home."

(The five of them escort Lincoln back to the Loud House.)

Lincoln: "Home at last."

Lynn: "And time for you to get some rest."

Nadia: "Hey, Lynn. You mind if we stay over for the night?"

Lynn: "Depends on what me and Linc's folks say."

(They enter the house to see Lynn Sr. reading a book on the couch.)

Lynn Sr.: "Hey, kids. Where have you been?"

Lynn: "My friends and I decided to give Lincoln a tour of middle school."

Lynn Sr.: "Hello to you all."

Margo: "Hello, Mr. Loud."

Lynn: "Oh, and can they stay over for the night?"

Lynn Sr.: "Lemme talk with your mom first. You four can stay for the meantime." (leaves the room)

Lynn: "Okay, Dad." (to Lincoln) "How does your back feel?"

Lincoln: "Still a little hurt. I think a massage can work."

Lainey: "Oh, wait! I got something! Lincoln, lay on the couch on your stomach."

(Lincoln does so as Lainey removes her shoes, she then stands on his back with her feet.)

Maddie: "What's this?"

Lainey: "I read online that feet can help with back massages." (to Lincoln) "Just stay like this and relax…"

Lincoln: "Okay." (to Lynn) "You mind rubbing my shoulders?"

Lynn: "Sure thing, Linc."

(Lynn rubs Lincoln's shoulders while Lainey moves her feet on Lincoln's back.)

Lincoln: "Oh, that feels good, Lainey."

Lainey: "Yep, just let us do all the work."

(Lainey goes further on Lincoln's back as he moans.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… It's almost healed."

(Maddie then then pulls Lincoln's shoes and socks off to rub his feet.)

Maddie: "You like that?"

Lincoln: "Uh huh. Keep going." (feels a crack on his back) "Ow!"

Lainey: "Quit squirming. You'll need complete pleasure from this massage."

Lola: (walks downstairs) "Hey, Linky, I want your opinion on something--." (looks at the living room) "What the? What are you doing to my brother?!"

Lynn: "Lola, chill out! They're friends of mine."

Lola: "Oh. I need Linky for something."

Lynn: "Oh, no! He's with us, Lola… just wait tomorrow."

Lola: "Fine… I need to head to the mall anyway..." (storms out of the house)

(Eventually, Lincoln gets all healed from the girls' treatment, he gets up and stretches.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, girls. I really needed that."

Lynn: "Anytime."

Lynn Sr.: "Hey, guys. I talked with Mom over it, and you guys can stay the night."

Lynn's Friends: "Yay!"

Lynn: "Sweet!"

Lincoln: "Hey, what did Lola go to the mall for anyways?"

Lynn: "Eh, probably to get some new make-up or some other girly junk."

Nadia: "There's nothing wrong with make up, Lynn."

Lainey: "Yeah, I wear eyeshadow." (blinks her eyes to show her light blue eyeshadow.)

Lynn: "Sorry, Lainey." (laughs sheepishly)

Lincoln: "So… what now?" (fanning himself) "It's feeling warm here…"

Margo: "It does feel hot in here… Wish we've gone swimming back at the school's pool..."

Lynn: "Oh, we have an inflatable one that Lincoln got a while back."

Lincoln: "Oh yeah… I forgot about that… Let's try that. Follow me to the backyard."

(Lincoln leads the girls to the backyard, as he scavenges through the tool shed for the pool.)

Lincoln: "Where is it? Oh, it's over here."

(Lincoln pulls the pool out of the shed and shoves it towards the group. Then, he gets the hose and fills it with water.)

Lincoln: "Here she is. Paradise for One. Say, did the rest of you bring swimsuits?"

Margo: "Shoot, we didn't."

Maddie: (eager) "Skinny dipping!"

Lynn: "Hold up, hold up. As much as we'd love to do it, don't forget that old man Grouse is next door."

Lincoln: "Hmm… Maybe let's move the pool somewhere more private."

Lynn: "How about Lisa's bunker? It's quiet there, and no one can bother us."

Lincoln: "I guess she won't mind. After all, the password isn't that hard to figure out."

Lynn: "It's her birthday, bro."

(Lincoln inputs the password to the bunker, allowing it to open. Lynn and Margo drag the pool down to the bunker, with the others following.)

Lynn: "Lemme get the serums so we can get started." (leaves)

Maddie: (sees Lisa's hot tub) "No way! Is that a hot tub?"

Lincoln: "Yep, it is. She'll let us use it anytime."

Margo: "Wow, Linc, your sisters must really love you."

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Yep, and I pretty much love every girl who often does me."

Lainey: "Including us…"

(Lynn's friends all cuddle Lincoln. Then, Lynn returns with several vials in hand.)

Lynn: "Drink up, everyone…"

(Lynn passes a vial to everyone as they strip their clothes off. They then drink the vials, turning them into their adult forms.)

Lincoln: "All right! Time for a private pool party!"

Nadia: "Hell yeah!"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna head to the small pool. Anyone is welcome to join me."

Lynn: "I'm gonna head to the hot tub. I need some stress relief after fighting Burt."

(Lincoln gets in the small pool, while some of the girls get in the hot tub. Only Maddie and Lainey decide to join him.)

Margo: "This hot tub feels great!"

Maddie: (strokes Lincoln's cock) "I've been waiting to have this sausage link forever, ever since lunch."

Lincoln: "It's all yours…. Now, nothing's stopping you."

(Maddie begins to suck on Lincoln's member, as Lainey makes out with him. Lincoln slides his left hand to grope Maddie's boobs while he uses his right hand to touch Lainey's pussy.)

Lainey: (moans) "Do whatever you want to my pussy, honey…"

(With that, Lincoln sticks his middle and index fingers into Lainey's snatch and thrusts vigorously with them.)

Lainey: "Oh, fuck… Yes! Just like that, Linky…"

Lincoln: "You're so wet…" (to Maddie) "I'm getting close, Maddie!"

(Lincoln shoots his bountiful cum into Maddie's throat as she happily gulps it down.)

Maddie: "So good... Now I want you to fuck the shit out of me…"

(Maddie turns around and spreads her anus. Lincoln grips his log and puts it into Maddie's ass as she screams.)

Lainey: "Can you eat me out?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah!"

(Lncoln licks Lainey's pussy while he fucks Maddie's ass.)

Margo: "I gotta ask, Lynn… How are you doing anything athletic with those big tits and that big booty weighing you down?"

Lynn: "Here's a simple answer: hard work and training. And I even gave Lincoln some pointers on working out with his huge boner. Isn't that right, bro?"

Lincoln: "Heck yeah!"

(Lincoln thrusts deeper into Maddie's ass as she moans. He sticks his tongue deeper into Lainey's pussy as she screams.)

Maddie: "Oh, fuck! Pound my ass good!"

Lainey: "Lick me like an ice cream!"

(Lincoln cums into Maddie's asshole while Lainey cums into Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: "Tasty…"

Maddie: "Thanks for the pounding…"

Lynn: "Hey, guys, wanna get in the hot tub with us?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm in. This pool's getting kinda cramped."

(Lincoln, Lainey, and Maddie all join Lynn, Margo, and Nadia in the hot tub.)

Lainey: (sighs in relief) "This feels so warm!"

Lincoln: (folds arms back) "I love hot tubs…. But hot girls with hot tubs are even better!"

Lynn: (fists bump Lincoln) "You got that right, mister! Oh, you guys want to watch a sports DVD? I bought it the other day."

Margo: "Well, go for it."

(Lynn presses a button and a tv pops up in front of them, Lynn puts the disc in as she presses play.)

Lynn: "You're gonna love this, Linc. It's a compilation of old sport events."

(Lynn swims over to Lincoln and cuddles him.)

Margo: "Good idea… How about we all get close with Linky?"

(Margo, Lainey, Nadia, and Maddie then snuggle up with Lincoln, surrounding his whole body.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, this feels good…"

(The movie starts with a football match taking place in 1986, between the Buffalo Bills and Cleveland Browns.)

Lynn: "Oh, a football match. These are always fun!"

Announcer: "Okay, the kickoff has begun!"

Margo: "Go, Browns!"

(As the Bills pursue the Browns for the ball, Nadia snakes her arm down in the water and holds Lincoln's nuts in her hand.)

Lincoln: "Getting a little fill there, huh?"

Margo: "Let me touch it…"

(Margo grips Lincoln's nut. Soon, all five girls all got a hold of Lincoln's nethers as he sighs in joy.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah..."

Lainey: "I still can't believe that men got the goods much lower…"

(Lainey rubs the top of Lincoln's log with her thumb.)

Lincoln: "And I'm glad women got the good stuff at the top and bottom…" (laughs)

Lynn: (chuckles) "You go, Linc!" (looks at the screen) "And here's the touchdown! Buffalo got it!"

Maddie: "Damn it!"

Announcer: "Oh, the Browns got the ball, but they're sacked by the Bills!"

(Lincoln then presses a button on the hot tub, activating the bubble filter.)

Margo: "Hanging out with the Louds just gets better and better…"

Maddie: "Agreed…"

Nadia: "Anyone else feel hungry?"

Lainey: "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little peckish."

Lincoln: "I wonder what else Lisa got down here."

Lynn: "I think we should head up instead. I think it's almost dinner time."

Lincoln: "Oh, is it? What's the time?"

Lynn: (checks her phone) "It's 6:30. It's definitely time for dinner. Let's get out and change back."

(The six of them get out of the hot tub and drink the de-aging serum, turning them back to their normal forms. While getting dressed, Lincoln bends down to get his shirt, and he looks above from under Lainey's skirt.)

Lainey: "Getting a good view up there, peeper?"

Lincoln: "Yep."

(Eventually, they all got dressed and headed back into the house.)

Lynn Sr.: "There you guys are! It's almost time for dinner!"

Lynn: "Ooh, what are we having?"

Lynn Sr.: "It's your favorite, junior! Meatball subs!"

Lynn: "Aw, yeah! Sweet!"

Lori: "Who are your little friends, Lynn?"

Lynn: "Oh, these are Margo, Maddie, Lainey, and Nadia."

Lynn's Friends: "Hi! / Hey! / What's up?"

Leni: "Aw, hi, everybody!"

(Everybody gathers around the table as Lynn Sr. passes down a meatball sub with a side of french fries to everybody. They dig into their food.)

Luna: (to Lincoln) "So, dude, how was your day?"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lynn and her friends showed me a tour around the middle school to help me be ready for it in the fall."

Rita: "That was very thoughtful of you girls…"

Lynn: "Hey, no problem. I'm willing to help my little bro take the next big step in life." (fists bump Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Thanks again, girls. I really owe you one."

Maddie: "Oh, don't mention it."

Nadia: "We even played a game of basketball, and Linky scored the winning basket."

Lincoln: "Aw, it was nothing. You, Lainey, and I made a great team. Right, Lainey?" (looks around) "Lainey?"

Lynn: (looks across the table) "Hey… Where'd Lainey go? She was just here."

(Rolling his eyes, Lincoln lifts the table's sheets and sees Lainey kneeling in front of his groin.)

Lincoln: (with a smirk) "Seriously? When everybody's eating?"

Lainey: "I just wanted a little sausage to go with my sub."

Lincoln: "After dinner. Maddie almost did the same thing at lunch at Lynn's school, remember? And we nearly got busted."

Lainey: (with puppy-dog eyes) "Please? Just for a little bit..."

Lincoln: "Uggh, fine… Make it quick..."

Lynn: "Wait, is Lainey down there?" (looks under the table) "Whatcha trying to pull, you little sneak?"

Lainey: "I just wanted a little sausage…"

Lynn: "And Linc also had an encounter with some bully jock…"

Lana: "A bully?!"

Leni: "Whoa! Linky, are you okay?!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm fine… But Lynn took care of it. I even got a massage from them."

Lola: (clears throat) "Haven't you forgotten something, Linky?" (winks at him)

Lincoln: "What?" (moans; daydreams)

(Lynn looks down to find Lainey is already sucking Lincoln off.)

Lynn: (scoffs) "Early sucker…"

Lincoln: "What did you think I forget about, Lola?"

Lola: "Well, Linky, you said you'd rewarded me for acing that math test. Just wanted to remind you, that's all."

Lynn: "Okay, time's up, Lainey." (pulls her away from Lincoln's cock)

Lainey: "You're no fun, freckles…"

Lincoln: (zipping his pants back up) "Fine, Lola. I'll reward you when school is over tomorrow."

Lola: "Yay!"

(Later that night, Lincoln, in his adult form, is showering in the bathroom; he squirts some shampoo in his hand and scrubs it on his head.)

Lincoln: "That was a good dinner. I can't wait for Summer vacation! It's gonna be beaches, babes, and bacon." (chuckles)

Luna: (from the other room) "You got that right, bro!"

?: "Yep, I can't wait for it too, Linky…"

(In confusion, Lincoln peeps his head out of the shower to see the door closed in front of him. An adult Lynn appears from behind in the shower and cuddles with him, with her breasts sliding up and down his back.)

Lincoln: "Can't get enough of me, huh, sis?"

Lynn: "Yep, all of us."

(Then, Nadia, Lainey, Maddie, and Margo, in their adult forms, appear in front of the bathtub. Margo pulls the shower curtain away and the five all stare at Lincoln lustfully.)

Lincoln: "Wow, you guys are too much."

Lynn: "Time for us to get our pounding on…"

(Lynn takes Lincoln and sets him on the floor, the girls are all wet already.)

Lincoln: "Wet already? Alright, who's first? I only got enough for five fuckings."

Lainey: "Me first."

(Lainey straddles Lincoln as she sinks her pussy into Lincoln's log.)

Lincoln: "Man, just slid right in. But, I know the screwing it in is your favorite part…"

Lainey: "You got that right!"

(Lainey bounces up and down on Lincoln's cock as he grips her breasts tightly.)

Lainey: "Yeah, like that! Squeeze them tightly!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lainey!"

(Lincoln takes one of Lainey's breasts and sucks on her nipples as she moans. She grabs Lincoln's face and kisses him deep.)

Lincoln: "Fuck, you're a good kisser… I'm getting close, Laine-Laine."

Lainey: "Same here!"

(Lainey goes further on Lincoln's log as he moans in joy. She hugs him tightly as both cum into each other.)

Lincoln: "That's one down."

Maddie: "I'm next!"

(Maddie lies on the floor and holds her legs wide apart, as Lincoln prods his tip at her asshole.)

Lincoln: "You want this part stretched out, ma'am?"

Maddie: "Yes, sir!"

(Lincoln stretches Maddie's asshole out as he puts his cock in, as he bites his lip.)

Maddie: "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Pound me!"

Lincoln: "So tight! So good!"

(Nearby, the other girls are masturbating to their love making.)

Lynn: "Fuck, this is hot!"

Margo: "Agreed."

Nadia: "I can already imagine how far his monster cock could go inside of me."

Lynn: "Trust me. Once you get all eleven inches of his cock inside you, you'll be so happy."

(Lincoln kisses down Maddie's neck, trailing his kisses down to her breasts.)

Maddie: Yeah, kiss me all over… I'm gonna make you cum so much…"

Lincoln: "Hang on." (removes her glasses) "Don't want these getting damaged."

(Lincoln pounds Maddie's ass as she moans in joy. He cums into her butt as she squirts her cum on Lincoln's stomach.)

Lincoln: "Wow, so much. Now that's two."

Nadia: "I'm going third! Pound me doggystyle."

Lincoln: "You got it, Nadia."

(Nadia gets on her hands and knees, as Lincoln whacks his meat against her buttcheeks.)

Nadia: "Stop teasing me and put it in… Please."

(Lincoln puts his cock into Nadia's asshole as she screams.)

Nadia: "So, this is his cock inside me? Feels so great…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Nadia's asshole as she moans.)

Nadia: "Yeah, fuck me good!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Nadia! Yes, I will!"

(Lincoln plants his hands onto the floor, banging Nadia even harder, as she screams.)

Nadia: "Pound me harder!"

(Lincoln grips Nadia's butt as he shoots his load into her ass.)

Lincoln: "Three."

Nadia: "Thanks for the pounding, Linky."

Lincoln: "No problem."

Margo: "It is Margo's time to shine!"

(Margo leans beside the wall on her back and spreads her pussy out. Lincoln gets up and plants his log into her pussy.)

Lincoln: "You're not bad for a friend of Lynn's."

Margo: "Hey… What's that supposed to mean? I'm her best friend."

Lincoln: "I mean, you're as great at sex as Lynn."

Margo: "Oh, thanks."

(Lincoln pounds Margo's pussy as she bites her lips. He grips her buttcheeks and firmly squeezes them.)

Margo: "Oh, fuck! Go, Linky!"

(Margo puckers up, prompting Lincoln to tongue wrestle with her.)

Lincoln: "Mmh! You're a great kisser!"

(Lincoln then grips Margo's thighs; he picks up her legs and fucks her while he's standing.)

Margo: "Oh, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Margo!"

Lynn: (fingering herself) "Whoa, bro! Taking it to the next level? Impressive. Keep on shagging her!"

(Lincoln hugs Margo tightly, as he lets his load loose into her snatch.)

Margo: "Thanks, Linky!"

(Margo shortly cums too.)

Lincoln: "Now that's four."

Lynn: "And last but not least..."

(Lincoln lies on the floor as Lincoln takes his cock into her pussy, reverse cowgirl.)

Lincoln: "Oh, Lynn! You're so tight inside!"

Lynn: "Oh, Linky! Aren't you glad I introduced you to my friends?"

Lincoln: "Fuck yeah!"

Margo: "And we're glad to have met you too!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lynn!" (squeezes her breasts) "Damn, these babies are huge…"

Lynn: "Yep… Taste that protein…"

(Lincoln sucks on Lynn's nipples as she moans.)

Lynn: "Yeah, suck on my breasts, bro. Drink as much protein as you like..."

(Lynn turns her head and makes out with Lincoln while he squeezes her breasts tightly.)

Lynn: "I'm getting close, bro! Are you?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I am! Let's cum together!"

(Lincoln pulls down on Lynn's arms, going into maximum overdrive and banging her brains out.)

Lynn: "OH, LINCOLN!"

(Lynn cums into Lincoln while he cums into her pussy, as both of them scream in ecstasy.)

Lincoln: "And that's five. Whew, I'm tired."

Lainey: "Yeah, let's hit the sack."

Lynn: "You can stay with us in me and Lucy's room, Lincoln. My treat."

Lincoln: "Deal."

(The six of them all head to Lynn and Lucy's room as they lay on the floor; the girls cuddle around Lincoln as they all go to sleep.)


	35. First Day of Summer

THE NEXT DAY...

(It's the last day of school. Lincoln is in Mrs. Johnson's class talking to his friends.)

**Lincoln: **"I can't believe in fifteen minutes, we'll be free and it'll be Summer vacation!"

**Clyde: **"I know, right?! It's gonna be awesome!"

**Lincoln: **"Nothing's gonna ruin this day at all. Not a single thing."

**Principal Huggins**: "Lincoln Loud. Come to the front office, please."

**Lincoln: **"What?"

**Clyde: **"What'd you do?"

**Lincoln: **"Nothing. I might as well see."

(Lincoln gathers his things and heads to the office. There, he finds Lana, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa all there.)

**Lincoln: **"You're here too?!"

**Lola: **"Yeah! We got called in!"

**Cheryl: **"There's nothing bad happening. We got notified that your mom is here to pick you kids up."

**Lisa: **"Mother? I thought she was busy at work tending to people's orthodontic needs..."

**Lincoln: **"Weird… And just when school is about to end in a few minutes…"

**Cheryl: **"She said that you guys need to wait outside."

**Lola: **"Well, let's see what's going on."

(Perplexed, the six of them head outside of the school. They see Vanzilla pulling up, with Lori in the driver's seat and their other sisters in the other seats.)

**Lori: **"C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

**Lincoln: **"Lori? Where's Mom, then? _She _should be picking us up."

**Lori: **"I impersonated her on the phone. She's still at the dentist."

**Luna: **"Hurry up, dudes! Before those kids burst out the doors and trample you guys!"

(The five of them all enter the van as Lori peels off. Then, the students all run out of the school.)

**Lana: **"Sis, that was awesome! I can't believe you did that!"

**Lori: **"Yep! Now, Summer break is finally here!"

**Lynn: **"She got us all out of school early just to do that."

**Lisa: **"Oh, you're quite the sneak, eh, eldest sister?"

**Lori: **(chuckles) "Yeah. I am."

(Soon, the siblings all get home, as they get out of Vanzilla.)

**Lincoln: **"Woo-hoo! No more school!"

**Lori: **"_And _best of all, Mom and Dad aren't home until dark…" (half-lidded) "You know what that means, guys…"

**Leni: **"Ho-ho, yes…"

(The girls then surround Lincoln with lustful stares.)

**Lana: **"Three long months… with our favorite boy…"

**Lola: **"Hey, Linky, can you come with me for a sec?" (takes Lincoln's hand)

(Lola leads Lincoln upstairs into her room, then closes the door behind her. She then gets out two aging serums from her nightstand drawer.)

**Lola: **"Drink up, big boy…"

(Lola and Lincoln take off their clothes and drink the aging serums, turning them into their adult forms. Lola grabs a pink bag and pulls out various pairs of underwear.)

**Lola: **"I went to the mall yesterday, and I want your opinion on these bras."

(Lola picks up a black bra and puts it on.)

**Lola: **"So, Linky. Do you like that clip from the back?"

(Lola lewdly takes off her bra, getting Lincoln hard. Lola puts on another bra, which is pink.)

**Lola: **"Or bras that clip from the front?"

(Lola slowly takes off her second bra as her boobs jiggle around.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa… I like the ones that open from the front better…"

**Lola: **(smiles sexily) "I knew you would. Just sit there and relax…"

(Lola then sexily dances around Lincoln, planting kisses over his face and watching his member expand.)

**Lola: **"If that's gotten you hard, wait till you see what else I got…"

(Lola then pulls out a pink see-through nightgown, along with a pair of white knee-high socks and black stringed panties.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa, ho-ho-ho… You did a lot of shopping, didn't you?"

**Lola: **"Uh huh."

(Lola puts on the nightgown, socks, and panties as she poses for Lincoln. This gets him even harder now.)

**Lincoln: **"Okay, Lola. You've earned yourself a perfect 10… Now, come and claim the grand prize..."

**Lola: **"I'd be more than happy to, Linky… My first fucking in the summer!"

(Lola sashays over to Lincoln, then pulls her panties to the side and sinks her pussy on his log.)

**Lincoln: **"Keep those clothes on… It makes it even better…"

**Lola: **(half-lidded) "Oh, you want me to be your personal dress-up doll? Aw, come here, stud muffin..."

(Lola pulls Lincoln into embracing her big and soft breasts, smothering his face.)

**Lincoln: **"Your tits are really out of this world, Lolly-pop…"

**Lola: **"Thanks, Linky…"

(Lola thrusts onto Lincoln's log as he moans in joy.)

**Lincoln: **"Bounce on me, Lola!"

**Lola: **"Oh, Linky!" (makes out with him)

(Lincoln squeezes Lola's breasts while she cums on Lincoln's log. He cums into her soon after.)

**Lincoln: **'Thanks for my first pounding in the Summer, Lola…"

**Lola: **"Now, I want a taste of all that cream…"

(Lola gets off of Lincoln and gets on her knees, licking the jizz off of his cock.)

**Lola: **"So much yummy cream…"

(Lola then licks the cream off of Lincoln's balls, beckoning him to start petting her on the head.)

**Lincoln: **"Good girl…"

(Lincoln moans. She then sucks on her brother's balls.)

**Lincoln: **"Keep exploring those nethers…"

(Lola licks around Lincoln's balls while she's rubbing the tip of his log with her thumb. Lincoln cums from his log on Lola's face.)

**Lola: **"Thanks for the treat, sweetie-pie."

(Lincoln's phone rings.)

**Lincoln: **(answers) "Hello?" (indistinct chatter) "Oh, hey, Elise." (indistinct chatter) "What's wrong? What did Emily do?" (indistinct chatter) "She what?! Wait, you want us to stay-?" (indistinct chatter) We'll be right over." (hangs up; to Lola) "Sis, we have a problem."

**Lola: **"What's the matter?"

**Lincoln: **"It's Emily. She's been messing with Elise, and she took an old picture of her and posted it online."

**Lola: **"What? That's so mean!"

**Lincoln: **"She wanted us to come over and stay for the weekend. We gotta pack our things now before things get way out of hand."

**Lola: **"Right."

(The two get their clothes on as they pack their things into backpacks and head out of the house. Eventually, the two of them made it to Mark and Elise's house.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, man. I hope things don't get too crazy."

(Lola knocks on the door and Mark answers it.)

**Lola: **"Hi, Mark. Are things okay?"

**Mark: **"No, it's been awful! Ever since Emily arrived, it's been hell for both Ellie and I. Quick, come in."

(Lola and Lincoln enter the house to see Elise and Emily wrestling each other.)

**Elise: **"I hate you!"

**Emily: **"I hate you more!"

**Lola: **"Oh my god!" (rushes to the two and separates them) "Break it up, you two!"

**Lincoln: **"Holy crap… Elise, you're alright?"

**Elise: **"Yes, I'm okay…"

(Lincoln sees Emily in Lola's grasp, she is wearing a small yellow tank top with a lot of cleavage, white jeans with the pantie straps visible, and yellow heels.)

**Emily: **"So… you're Elise's two friends I saw on her phone?"

**Lincoln: **"Uh, yeah…"

**Emily: **"You're even more handsome in person… Landon, was it?"

**Lincoln: **"It's Lincoln…"

**Emily: **"And who's this?"

**Elise: **"Lola, his girlfriend."

**Lola: **"Wow, Elise, you're right. Emily is meaner in person."

**Emily: **"So, what brings you two here?"

**Elise: **"I invited them here. So I'd spend less time looking at your bitch-ass face."

(Emily growls at Elise.)

**Elise: **"Lola, Lincoln, you can set your things in our room. We need to talk."

(Lola and Lincoln follow Mark and Elise upstairs to their room, leaving Emily alone.)

**Emily: **"So, little miss Ellie invites some friends over? Maybe I should show Lincoln a good time later…" (laughs)

(In Mark and Elise's room…)

**Elise: **(weeping) "You don't even know how much pain I got back again all those years ago… it reminded me of how crappy my life was before I met Mark."

**Lincoln: **"I'm so sorry to hear that."

**Lola: **"Anything we can do to help?"

**Elise: **"Well, you can try and knock some sense into her…"

**Lincoln: **"Well, from my experiences with sisters, maybe when you guys are arguing, you two actually missed each other. It's just your own way of showing you care."

**Elise: **"I'm not following, honey. What are you getting at?"

**Lincoln: **"What I'm trying to say is, even with the animosity between you and Emily, you two missed each other as sisters."

**Elise: **"Are you trying to say we should make up?!"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, why?"

**Elise: **"There's no way we can make up! We've been fighting for years!"

**Mark: **"Ellie, calm down! He may have a point…"

**Lola:** "Maybe try talking Emily into this too, Lincoln."

**Elise: **"That motherfucker almost ruined my life! I doubt we can make peace with each other after what she did to me 20 years ago!"

**Lincoln: **"Well, I gotta try and do something. Otherwise, the two will be fighting forever. Just try and ignore her."

**Elise: **(sighs) "Thank you, Lincoln. I do feel better."

**Lincoln: **"No problem. I'm gonna go hear about Emily's side of the story." (leaves the room)

**Elise: **"I hope he knows what he's doing."

(Downstairs, Lincoln walks to the living room, looking for Emily.)

**Lincoln: **"Emily? Emily, where are you?"

**Emily: **"Over here, sweetie."

(Lincoln finds Emily in the backyard near the pool. He goes to the backyard to find Emily laying on a chair.)

**Emily: **"Hey, baby."

**Lincoln: **"Hi. I need to talk with you about something."

**Emily: **"About what?"

**Lincoln: **"It's about Elise."

**Emily: **"What isn't there to talk about her?"

**Lincoln: **"C'mon, Emily. Let's just have about her."

**Emily: **"Okay."

(It cuts to the two talking in the kitchen.)

**Emily: **"Sometimes, Elise drives me crazy too. She claims she's the victim, but she gets on my nerves too. I hate practically everything about her."

**Lincoln: **"But have you two had any good moments in your life? Like during your childhood?"

**Emily: **"Not technically. But what's she thinks."

**Lincoln: **"Come on. At least _one _pleasant memory. Dig deep."

(Emily begins to think of her childhood with Elise. Twenty years ago, Emily was sitting alone in her room, moping. Then, her younger sister, Elise comes in.)

**Elise: **"Hey, Emily. What's the matter?"

**Emily: **"Well, I had plans with my friends, but they're all busy or sick."

**Elise: **"Well, wanna play with me?"

**Emily: **"What, why? You play with me?"

**Elise: **"I know we don't like each other that much, but I wish we could hang out a little more often."

**Emily: **"Really?"

**Elise:** "Yeah. I've got a really fun game we can play."

**Emily: **"What is it?"

**Elise: **"We can play hide and seek."

**Emily: **"That game?" (sighs) "Okay."

**Elise: **"I'll hide, you count to 10."

**Emily: **(covers eyes) "1… 2… 3... 4..."

(Elise goes somewhere to hide in the house.)

**Emily: **"5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come."

(Emily begins her search for her sister upstairs by looking in the bathroom. She looks in the bathtub but she isn't there.)

**Emily: **"Hmm… Too obvious…"

(Emily then goes downstairs and looks through the living room couch.)

**Emily: **"Where can she be?"

(Emily decides to peek in the kitchen to find her young, yet identical twin sister. She looks in the cupboards and the pantry, but she isn't in either of them.)

**Emily: **(gasps in realization; snaps her fingers) "The washroom!"

(Emily dashes downstairs to the washroom and looks inside the washing machine. She sees a shaking laundry basket next to her.)

**Emily: **"Aha! Got you, Ellie!"

(Emily tosses away the rags and scoops up a giggling Elise in her arms.)

**Elise: **(chuckles) "You finally found me…"

**Emily: **"Well, I admit, that was fun…"

**Mrs. Anderson: **(from upstairs) "Elise, Emily, snack time!"

**Emily: **"Coming!" (to Elise) "Well, I had fun. But don't get used to it." (walks upstairs)

(A disappointed Elise kicks the ground, then follows her sister. It then cuts back to the present, with Emily in a more mellow mood.)

**Emily: **"And that was the only time we hung out together."

**Lincoln: **"You only played with her once, and you turned her down after?"

**Emily: **"Yeah… That's just how it is with us…"

**Lincoln: **"That's definitely gotta be fixed… And it starts now…"

**Emily: **"What do you mean?"

**Lincoln: **"_I'm _gonna get you two to make up."

**Emily: **"WHAT?! Are you nuts?!"

**Lincoln: **"No, I'm serious, Emily. It's been so long since you two have been friendly to each other. I think it's time to end this feud."

(Emily pouts, but then thinks it over and secretly smiles with a devious expression.)

**Emily: **"You know, you're right…. We _should _make up… But first, you want a drink?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure. I'm feeling a little parched."

(Emily gets two glasses and pours some lemonade. She then digs into her back pocket and pulls out a 2-pack of pills. She puts them in one of the glasses and hands it to Lincoln.)

**Emily: **"There you go, handsome… Drink up…"

(Lincoln drinks the glass until it's empty. Emily drinks her glass of lemonade.)

**Lincoln: **Huh… That lemonade tastes a little funny, Emily…"

(Shortly after, Lincoln's eyes begin to get blurry as he stumbles around. Emily laughs maliciously.)

**Lincoln: **"W-W-What did you do?"

**Emily: **"You'll see, Lincoln… You'll see…"

(Lincoln's eyes then fade to black as he falls on the floor.)

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and everything looks all blurry. When his vision clears up, he discovers that he's on the bed in the nude. He looks to see he's in the guest room.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh, my head… What happened?"

**?: **"Rise and shine, Mr. Loud…"

(Lincoln looks over to see Emily in a yellow bathrobe, as she closes the door.)

**Lincoln: **"Emily, what gives?!"

**Emily: **"I don't give two shits about that weeping bitch of a sister! And you're just the person gullible enough for the job…."

**Lincoln: **"So, you were only using me to get into my pants?!"

**Emily: **"That's the plan…"

**Lincoln: **"Where's everyone else?!"

**Emily: **"I told them a little fib to get them out of the house…"

**Lincoln: **(furious) "Damn it, Emily! Once Elise hears about this, you're so fucked!"

**Emily: **"Not as much as you're gonna be… Just me… And you…"

(Emily undoes her bathrobe and tosses it on the floor, revealing her sexy, naked body to Lincoln. As a result, his long member raises up a bit.)

**Emily: **"Like what you see, darling?" (poses)

**Lincoln: **"Don't try to be intimate!"

**Emily: **"I gotta know… Are you at all familiar with my work, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"And what if I am?"

**Emily: **"I want to treat my fans all the same… With a personal meet and greet…"

(Emily goes over to Lincoln and grips his cock with her right hand. She then rubs Lincoln's face with her left and wrangles her tongue into his mouth.)

**Emily: **"Ever since I saw you in that picture on Ellie's phone, I knew I had to see you."

(Emily firmly grasps Lincoln's cock with both hands and licks her lips, then lashing her tongue around his tip.)

**Emily: **"Gotta say, when you're a traveling gal like me, you get to see what meat each part of the world can offer. And this one is definitely in the top ten."

**Lincoln: **(sarcastic) "Oh, I'm flattered, Emily. Thank you."

(Emily goes lower on Licoln's cock as he arches his back. She is now deepthroating his cock and squeezing his balls.)

**Emily: **"Holy shit… This cock tastes so fucking good…."

(Taking action, Lincoln grabs the back of Emily's head and thrusts swiftly into her esophagus.)

**Lincoln: **"You like sucking big donkey dicks like mine, Don't you, skank?""

(Emily is gagging on Lincoln's cock; she uses one of her hands and twists Lincoln's nipple.)

**Lincoln: **"Owww!"

(Lincoln then checks on his nipple, as Emily makes him ejaculate into her mouth. After drinking his thick white nectar, she pulls away and rubs her pussy and asshole with the leftover jizz on his dick.)

**Emily: **"That's what happens when you interrupt Emily Anderson when she's busy with her work…"

(Emily then gets up and straddles Lincoln's cock with her pussy. Before she mounts it, Emily pulls out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs Lincoln's wrists.)

**Emily: **"Nothing personal… Don't want you getting too handsy again… Now, just lie there and enjoy going balls deep in my snatch…"

(Emily mounts Lincoln's cock as she screams in joy.)

**Emily: **(traces her belly with her finger) "Oh, fuck… You're all the way up here, Loud. Kissing my womb opening…"

**Lincoln: **"Get off me, you whore!"

(Emily smothers her breasts in his face to silence him. She rides him furiously.)

**Emily: **"Oh, fuck! Linky, your dick is the fucking best!"

(Emily's vagina gets wetter and wetter by the second, making the flesh slaps from the sex louder and louder. Unbeknownst to her, Lola, Elise, and Mark have returned to the house.)

**Lola: **"What was Emily talking about? There was no makeup on sale!"

**Elise: **"Told you, Lola… She lies all the time…"

**Mark: **"Say, where is Emily?"

**Lola: **"Yeah, and Lincoln's missing, too."

**Elise: **"Why would she lie to get us ou-." (gasps; realizes) ""Oh, shit! Oh no, she didn't!"

(Elise sees the two empty glasses and an empty pill case sitting on the living room table.)

**Elise: **"Oh, hell no! Emily drugged your man, Lola! And now, she's hogging him all to herself!"

**Lola: **(vexed) "Alright, where is that conniving sister of yours?!"

(Suddenly, the three hear squeals and moans coming from the guest room.)

**Mark: **"The guest room! Hurry!"

(The three of them all run upstairs to the guest room's door. Lola tries the knob, but it's locked.)

**Lola: **"Fuck! She locked it!"

**Elise: **"Stand back! I got this, Lola!"

(Elise raises her leg and dropkicks the door, breaking it off of his hinges. Lincoln cums into Emily's womb.)

**Lola: **"Linky!"

**Lincoln: **"Guys! Help me!"

**Emily: **"Aw, fuck… They're back..."

(Lola and Emily tackle Emily off the bed, while Mark unlocks the handcuffs on Lincoln's wrists.)

**Lincoln: **"Thank you, Mark."

**Elise: **"You piece of shit… What were you thinking on roofing Lincoln?!"

**Emily: **"What are you talking about? We were just having a little fun, right, Mr. Loud?"

**Lincoln: **"No! After you gave me that weird lemonade, I blacked out, you stripped me naked, and banged me! And not in a good way either! And plus, you handcuffed me, which was not cool."

**Lola: **"Sounds to me like you've been a bad, _bad _girl, Emily!"

**Lincoln: **(holding his head) "Ooh, can you tone it down with the screaming? My head is gonna split open…"

**Mark: **"C'mon, buddy. Let's get you some rest."

(As Mark gathers Lincoln's clothes and escorts him out of the room, Lola and Elise pull Emily up by her arms and glare at her.)

**Elise: **"You have _some _nerve coming into my house and fucking one of my friends behind my back, bitch…"

**Lola: **(with a devious grin at Elise) "Elise... I believe your sister here needs to be punished..."

**Elise: **"Good idea, Lola…" (grins at Emily)

**Emily: **"Oh, hell no!"

**Lola: **"Oh, yes… You need some spankings..."

(Lola and Elise hoist Emily up and take her towards the bed. Lola cuffs Emily's wrists to the bed's bottom legs, as the latter's front is kept on the bed.)

**Lola: **"Care to do the honors, Ellie?" (points to Emily's butt)

**Elise: **"Gladly…" (rubs Emily's buttcheeks) "This is for all the shit you've pulled on me all these years…"

**Emily: **"You are so dead after this, Ellie! You too, Lola!"

(Despite Emily's quote, Elise smacks Emily's ass very hard, causing her to scream in pain. Lola looks around the room to find something else to discipline Emily with.)

**Lola: **"You got anything we can spank Emily harder with?"

**Elise: **"Underneath the bed."

(Lola pulls out a box from underneath the guest bed, she opens it to find a large wooden paddle.)

**Lola: **(smirks) "Perfect…"

(Lola raises the paddle and spanks Emily with it, causing her to scream even louder. Meanwhile, Lincoln, with his clothes back on, is resting on the couch in the living room, Mark puts a hot towel on his aching head.)

**Mark: **"Here you go, Lincoln."

**Lincoln: **(sighs in relief) "That's the ticket…"

**Mark: **"I can't believe that Emily roofied you."

**Lincoln: **"And my whole plan backfired on me… How can I be so naive?" (snaps his fingers in anger)

**Mark: **"Hey, it wasn't your fault, champ. She's just an awful person."

**Lincoln: **"How have you been putting up with her for so long?"

**Mark: **"She causes problems for us both for years. One time, she didn't even come to our wedding. Ellie was really upset about it."

**Lincoln: **"She didn't show up when you two got married?"

**Mark: **"No, she didn't."

(Mark takes a photo from the coffee table and shows it to Lincoln. It shows Mark in a black tuxedo with a gray bow tie and Else in a strapless white wedding dress.)

**Mark: **"Most of our families attended, but Emily was nowhere in sight. Elise was really down about it during the reception, but I cheered her up after. And during our honeymoon too."

**Lincoln: **"You two must've had a great time."

**Mark: **"We did. We went to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. It was so great. We went surfing together, played some rounds of volleyball, long walks on the beach… Not to mention the alone time we got when night came."

**Lincoln: **"Haha."

**Mark: **(whispers) "Sometimes, we would sneak out of the hotel to go skinny dipping in the ocean."

(Lincoln and Mark share a fist bump. Back upstairs, Lola and Elise are still spanking Emily.)

**Elise: **"Have you had enough, Emily?!"

**Emily: **(sniffling) "Yes! Yes…"

(Lola and Elise halts off the spanking, as Emily's butt is now bright red.)

**Emily: **"I hate you, Elise… I hate you!"

**Lola: **"Shut up! You only got yourself to blame for this!"

(Emily gets up and takes her bathrobe, as she leaves the room to get dressed, quietly sobbing.)

**Lola: **(to Elise) "You think we were too hard on her, Elise?"

**Elise: **"Nonsense! She got what she deserves! I have to tolerate her shit for years!"

**Lola: **"Okay…"

**Elise: **"I'm gonna see if Lincoln's okay." (walks downstairs)

(Lola sighs, then leaves the guest room and closes the door behind her. In the living room, Lincoln and Mark see Emily, now dressed, slowly walking past them on the couch.)

**Mark: **"Emily, are you alright?"

**Emily: **"Yes, why?"

**Mark: **"Well, just looking out for my sis-in-law…"

**Lincoln: **"Did you learn your lesson?"

**Emily: **"I don't want to talk about it…"

**Elise: **"Lincoln, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Elise, Lola."

**Lola: **"Thank goodness you're alright!" (hugs Lincoln)

**Elise: **"I'm terribly sorry for what my sister did to you."

**Lincoln: **"It's okay. I'm just glad it's over… for now."

**Mark: **"Hey, Elise. I'm gonna go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. Lola, wanna come with?"

**Lola: **"Sure thing." (to Lincoln) "Get some rest, sweetie." (kisses Lincoln's forehead)

**Elise: **"I'll stay to keep Emily's ass in check."

(Lola and Mark leave the house.)

**Lincoln: **"Whatever you did to her, I'm sure it'll teach her to stay out of trouble."

**Elise: **"Yeah. Although, I might've got a little too harsh on her. I wonder where she is."

(Elise and Lincoln look around to find Emily is in the kitchen looking down.)

**Lincoln: **"I think it's best to give her some space."

**Elise: **"Agreed. What do you wanna do now?"

**Lincoln: **"Well, my headache is starting to clear up, for one. I just wanna relax."

**Elise: **"Mark and I got this new jacuzzi installed in our bathroom. You should try it out for a bit, sweetie."

**Lincoln: **"Okay."

(Lincoln goes upstairs to the bathroom to find the jacuzzi right in between the bathtub and the toilet. He turns it on and the water starts to get hotter.)

**Lincoln: **"Not bad. I'm gonna get my trunks ready."

(Lincoln goes to Mark and Elise's room to grab his bag to fish out his swim trunks. Then, Elise enters the room.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey, Elise. Did you need something?"

**Elise:** "Don't necessarily need those. You can skinny dip instead, if you want."

**Lincoln: **"Really?"

**Elise: **"Uh huh. It's more relaxing because trunks can chafe you."

**Lincoln: **"Okay, then."

(Lincoln removes all of his clothes until he's naked as he heads back to the bathroom. He puts one leg into the jacuzzi and then his whole body in.)

**Lincoln: **"Ooh, my gosh… This feels fantastic…" (sighs)

(Lincoln folds his arms back in a relaxed manner.)

**Lincoln: **"Hope Mark and Lola are getting something really good for dinner."

(Meanwhile, it cuts to Emily still sitting at the kitchen table. Elise is watching TV from the counter and notices her older sister.)

**Elise: **"Emily, are you okay? You've been sitting there for a while."

(In response, Emily turns her chair around and faces away from Elise.)

**Emily: **"I don't wanna talk about it right now… Just leave me alone..."

**Elise: **(approaches Emily) "Come on. I'm just trying to be nice right now."

**Emily: **"Nice after you spank me, you jerk?!" (turns around angrily)

**Elise: **"Well, you roofied Lincoln! That's something I can't just let slide!"

**Emily: **"Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone!"

**Elise: **"Emily, please!"

**Emily: **"I said leave me alone!" (shoves Elise and storms off)

(Elise gets up as she brushes herself off and sighs in defeat.)

**Elise: **"Just end up getting nowhere with you no matter what, sis…"

(Elise then heads upstairs to her room. She opens a drawer and pulls out a photo of her and Emily when they were little girls.)

**Elise: **"I dunno why, Emily… Why'd you turn into such a mean jerk?" (sniffles)

(Elise sets the photo down, as she grabs her bathrobe. It cuts back to Lincoln still in the jacuzzi.)

**Lincoln: **"Ahh… I really needed this…"

(The door then opens to reveal Elise in her bathrobe.)

**Elise: **"Hey, cutie-pie. Just seeing how you are holding up."

**Lincoln: **"Doing good, Elise. Do you need anything?"

**Elise: **"I got into another fight with Emily and she went off somewhere. You got room for one more?"

**Lincoln: **"Aw, of course. Come on in."

(Elise removes her bathrobe as she steps into the jacuzzi with Lincoln.)

**Lincoln: **"Sounds like you and Emily are still on thin ice. And it's worse than anything Lola and Lana got themselves into."

**Elise: **"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about her. I just want someone to make me feel better." (grips Lincoln's log; half-lidded) "You know what I'm saying, Lincoln?"

**Lincoln: **"You know it."

(Elise climbs on Lincoln's lap, grabs his log and puts it inside her pussy.)

**Elise: **"That's the ticket…"

(Lincoln sits up and holds hands with Elise.)

**Elise: **"Please fuck my pain away, Linky…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Elise's pussy as she moans in joy. She grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it into her breasts.)

**Elise: **"Oh, Lincoln! Yes!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise! You miss me?"

**Elise: **"Yes, I miss you so much!"

(Elise then kisses Lncoln on the lips as they smooch. Meanwhile, Emily is around upstairs.)

**Emily: **"Okay, I'm gonna be like, "Elise, I'm sorry for yelling at you and shoving you." Yeah, that's good. "

(Emily then hears moaning and screaming from around her. She then sees the bathroom door slightly open. She goes over there to see Lincoln is still pounding Elise, she gasps.)

**Elise: **(smirks) "Oh, ho, ho, ho… Ellie, you are so dead…" (pulls out phone and records them)

(In the bathroom, Elise is still pounding Lincoln as he gropes her breasts.)

**Elise: **"Yeah, squeeze those melons, honey!"

**Lincoln: **"Mind if I have some sips from them?"

**Elise: **"Go right ahead and suck my titties dry!"

(Lincoln sucks on Elise's nipples as she kisses his forehead a lot.)

**Lincoln: **"Your milk tastes so good!"

**Elise: **"Thanks! Mark loves my milk too… I'm about to burst..."

**Lincoln: **"Same here…"

(Lincoln cum into Elise's pussy as she cums onto Lincoln's log, both of them screaming out in ecstasy. Then, the two snuggle in the water.)

**Emily: **(whispering) "Good show, sis… _Real_ good show…"

**Elise: **"Thanks for that, Lincoln… I really needed that..." (kisses his cheek)

**Lincoln: **"No problem. I hope Mark and Lola get back soon."

(Lincoln then notices a phone camera aimed at them from behind the bathroom door.)

**Lincoln: **"Hey! Who's there… Is that a phone camera?"

(Realizing she's been spotted, Emily quickly runs away.)

**Elise: **"I bet that was Emily trying to blackmail us…"

**Lincoln: **"What's the point? Mark's okay with you banging me, and I'm okay with him banging Lola. She's just gonna make herself look like a fool."

**Elise: **"Yeah, true. Let's get out and see what she's up to."

(The two of them get out of the jacuzzi as they get dressed and head downstairs to find Emily sitting on the couch with a sly expression.)

**Emily: **"Well, well, well… If it isn't my little sis and her albino affair…"

**Elise: **"What are you getting at, Emily?"

**Emily: **"Oh, nothing. Just thought that your precious Marky would be _very _interested in seeing your bath time fun…"

(Emily shows Elise and Lincoln the video of them banging in the jacuzzi.)

**Emily: **"Caught you two horn dogs in the act… What do you think about that?"

**Elise: **"Pfft. So?" (crosses arms)

**Emily: **"Huh?"

**Lincoln: **"Mark already knows we like to have sex with each other. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with him doing the same thing with Lola. Even if two of them are married, they actually bang us when Lola and I first met them."

**Elise: **"That means you got no leverage on us, Emily…"

**Emily: **"What?!"

**Elise: **"So, you blackmailing us isn't gonna work."

(Elise and Lincoln walk off, leaving Emily enraged.)

**Emily: **"Goddamn it!" (approaches Elise) "What do I gotta do to bring your bitch ass down?!"

**Elise: **"And what do I gotta do for you to stop acting like a damn bitch in the first place?!"

(Lincoln whistles at the two of them before they can have another brawl with each other.)

**Lincoln: **"Hmm… I know how we can settle this feud once and for all, ladies…"

**Emily and Elise: **"How?"

**Lincoln: **"By seeing who can get me to cum the fastest."

**Emily: **"Okay, deal!"

**Elise: **"Alright, I'm in!"

**Lincoln: **"You two must do exactly what I say." (gets up and removes his pants) "First off, I want you two to get naked."

(Elise and Emily begin to remove all of their clothes until they're naked.)

**Lincoln: **"Now, get on your knees on each side of me and start licking my popsicle..."

(Elise and Emily kneel near Lincoln's erected log and grip it with their hands. The former licks the right side and the latter licks the left side.)

**Lincoln: **"Also, neither of you use your hands."

(Emily and Elise take their hands away and keep them on their kneecaps, as they continue servicing Lincoln's libido.)

**Lincoln: **"Emily, you suck on my balls. And Elise, you suck my cock."

(The two Anderson twins do as Lincoln says, as he moans in joy. Emily licks all around Lincoln's balls while Elise is deep-throating him.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, yeah… There you go… Now you're getting it…"

(Lincoln reaches his hands down to grope each of Elise and Emily's breasts.)

**Lincoln: **"Whoa. I'm surprised that for two hot twins, you guys got some perky tits…" (moans) "I'm about to burst… Open wide…"

(Elise and Emily pull away as they open their mouths wide open, Lincoln grunts as he shoots his loads onto the Anderson twins, covering their faces and chests in his cream.)

**Lincoln: **"How's that cum, ladies?"

**Emily: **"A lot, Lincoln. I like it!"

**Elise: **"And it tastes good too!" (licks some)

**Lincoln: **"Let's move on to the second portion of it."

**Elise: **"Which is?"

**Lincoln: **"You two will now feed me your milk. Lemme at those jugs..."

(Elise and Emily get up and sit next to Lincoln. He first gropes Emily's breasts and begins to siphon her milk.)

**Emily: **"Oh, fuck! Suck on my tit!"

(Elise decides to shove her breasts against Lincoln's left cheek.)

**Elise: **"Don't forget about me, Linky…"

(Lincoln moves to Elise's breasts and sucks on her milk. Then, he alternates between the two as they moan in joy.)

**Lincoln: **"This milk is fantastic! I dunno who I like better. I'll say both."

(Lincoln then squeezes their breasts as they moan in joy.)

**Lincoln: **"These things are really huge. You guys got some amazing genes in the family…"

**Emily: **"Well, our goods carried over from our mom. And she was a real gentleman's caller before she met Dad."

**Lincoln: **(wipes his mouth) "Alright, Emily, just lie back against the end of the couch on your side, and spread those legs…"

(Emily does as Lincoln says, then she spreads her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"And Elise, I want you to do the same as well. I'll be doing you back-to-back."

(Elise lies down on the left side of the couch, as Lincoln starts stroking his cock. He then crawls over to Emily and rubs his tip against her opening.)

**Lincoln: **"Now, I want to have a _real _good time… Let's hope you can make up for what you did…"

**Emily:** (groans) "Come on! Stop teasing me and put it in!"

(Lincoln inserts his cock into Emily's pussy as she screams. He thrusts inside Emily as she moans.)

**Emily: **"Oh, yeah! Fuck me!"

(Lincoln holds Emily's face in place so that they're directly looking at each other.)

**Lincoln: **"Finally, I got a good time with you…" (smooches her)

**Emily: **"Sorry I roofied you, hon… I just wanna have fun with you…"

**Lincoln: **"That's alright, and now we're doing it for real!"

(Lincoln then hugs Emily's body as they make fast, glorious love. Meanwhile, Elise is fingering her pussy to them.)

**Elise: **"Yes! Give her the biz, Lincoln! Mess her all up!"

(Lincoln grips Emily's butt as he fucks her even harder. She smooches Lincoln, as she tongue wrestles with him.)

**Emily: **(winces) "You're gonna make me squirt, Lincoln!"

**Lincoln: **"Let's squirt together…"

(Lincoln hugs Emily tightly, as the two orgasm from their steamy lovemaking. When Lincoln pulls out, a waterfall of semen rushes out of Emily's snatch.)

**Lincoln: **(looks over to Elise with a smile) "Your turn…"

(Lincoln grips his log as he puts it into Elise's pussy as she screams. He pounds her in a fast motion much like he did her older sister.)

**Elise: **"Oh, Lincoln! Keep pounding me! Don't stop!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise! You feel so good inside!"

(Lincoln then hugs Elise's body, as she kisses him. Emily is fondling her tits and grinding herself against the couch's arm.)

**Emily: **"Oh, fuck! This is hot! Bang her good!"

**Elise: **"Aah! It's reaching all the way up to my womb!"

**Lincoln: **"I'm about to burst! Let's cum together!"

(Lincoln holds Elise's butt down as the two cum in their privates together. Their privates leak of each other's semen as Lincoln pulls out.)

**Emily: **"Elise?"

**Elise: **"Yes, Emily?"

**Emily: **(sniffs) "I'm… I'm…"

Elise: "What?"

Emily: (with tears) "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything that I've done!"

**Elise:** (starting to weep) "Oh, Emily… Why'd you act so mean to me all these years?"

**Emily:** "I guess… I was just jealous! That you got to live in here with Mark…"

**Elise: **"Well, you shouldn't be! You have so much fame and fortune from being an adult star! I can't believe we've been fighting all these years! I'm sorry!"

**Emily:** "I'm sorry too!"

(The two hug each other while sobbing.)

**Elise:** "I missed you so much, older sis!"

**Emily: **"I missed you too, baby sis!"

**Lincoln: **(rests arms behind head) "Looks like my work here is done…"

(Lincoln is about to leave, but Elise and Emily pull him back towards the couch.)

**Emily: **"Ah, ah, ah… You're not done with us. Not one bit."

**Elise: **"What she said…. Allow us to personally thank you for bringing us back together again."

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you girlsrls want round two?"

(Elise and Emily eagerly nod. Then it shows Lincoln pounding Emily's asshole doggystyle while he's kissing Elise beside him.)

**Emily: **"Oh, fuck! Stretch my ass out, Linky!"

**Elise:** "You love getting sugar from me, don't you?!"

**Lincoln: **"Yes, I do!"

(It shows Elise getting pounded reverse-cowgirl style while Emily's pussy is getting eaten out by Lincoln.)

**Emily: **"Eat my fucking pussy!"

**Elise: **"Pound my pussy nonstop!"

**Lincoln: **"Oh, Elise and Emily!"

(Now it shows Elise and Emily grinding their pussies on Lincoln's log, as the three moan at the same time. Then they all cum together. Now, they're snuggling with each other on the couch.)

**Lincoln: **"Wow, that was fantastic…"

(Suddenly, Lola and Mark open the front door with several grocery bags in hand.)

**Mark: **"Guys, we're back!"

(The two enter the living room to see their loved ones, and Emily, nude on the couch.)

**Lola: **"Whoa, what happened here?"

**Elise: **"Just spent some quality time with Emily and Lincoln."

**Emily: **"We're on good terms now…"

**Lola: **"Wait, Linky... You finally got them to make up and get along?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, it's all over. All thanks to me and my big log."

(Elise and Emily both kiss Lincoln on the cheek.)

**Mark: **"Nice job, Lincoln. I'm proud of you."

**Lola: **"Me too." (kisses Lincoln on the lips)

**Mark: **"You three get dressed. We got our dinner picked out."

**Emily: **"Oh, what are we having?"

**Mark: **"We're having lasagna."

**Lincoln: **"Yeah!"

**Emily: **"All right!"

**Elise: **"Sweet!"

(Elise, Emily, and Lincoln get dressed in their clothes.)

**Emily: **"Hey, everybody. Can I tell you all something?"

**Elise: **"What is it, sis?"

**Emily: **"Well, I've been thinking about this for a long time since I got here. But… I decided that…" (speaking quickly) "I want to move here to Michigan with you two!" (covers her mouth and blushes)

(Everyone gasps in surprise at Emily's announcement.)

**Elise: **"Really?"

(Turning her head to the side, Emily nods while blushing.)

**Elise: **"Emily… Of course you can."

**Emily: **(gasps) "I can?"

**Elise: **"Of course you can move in with us."

**Emily: **(hugs Mark and Elise) "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**Lola: **(claps) "Oh, we're so happy for you guys!"

**Elise: **"One more thing… You think I can… Have a turn with Mark?"

**Mark: **"Sure. Anything for my sister-in-law."

**Lincoln: **(stomach grumbles) "I don't mean to interrupt this happy reunion, but can we please eat?"

**Mark: **"Oh, yeah. Let's get dinner started."

(Later, the five of them are all eating lasagna at the dinner table.)

**Emily: **"So, Lola, Lincoln, how'd you two meet my sister and brother-in-law?"

**Lola: **"Well, Linky and I decided to go on a date at the spa, and as soon as we were gonna get massages, we met them inside."

**Emily: **"So you two were their clients…"

**Lincoln:** "And after our massages, the two of them gave us a happy ending at the spa and we've become great friends ever since."

**Lola: **"There's also this little secret we shared with them."

**Emily: **"Which is?"

**Lola: **"Can _you _keep a secret?"

**Emily: **"Yeah, I totally can. Now, tell me!"

**Lola:** "Well, we're actually brother and sister…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

**Lola: **"And that's that."

**Emily: **"Whoa, really?"

**Lola: **"Yeah. I'm getting really used to this sexy grown-up body…" (to Lincoln) "And this nice chiseled hunk…"

**Emily: **"Yeah, I do too… Say, Lincoln, have you watched any of my stuff online?"

**Lincoln: **"Yep, I actually have. But very sparingly because there's barely any room for privacy for me."

**Lola:** "I can't believe you'd watch stuff like that, Lincoln… _Especially_ when you have 11 perfectly fuckable girls at home."

**Lincoln: **"What? Can't I just watch porn, Lola? Besides, I started watching it before I even began with Lori."

**Lola: **"Oh, you're such a naughty, naughty boy, Linky…" (laughs) "No wonder the light in your room was still off on weekend nights…"

**Lincoln: **"You know, you can join me if you want."

**Emily: **(laughs) "I imagine you jerk off to my videos?"

**Lincoln: **"Yes."

**Elise: **"Say, since you and Linky are staying for another day, how about the five of us all spend the whole day together?"

**Lola: **"Sounds like a plan."

(Suddenly, Lola's phone rings.)

**Lola: **"Who could that be?"

(Lola answers her phone as she leaves the table.)

**Lola: **"Hello?"

**Lynn: **"Lola, where the hell have you and Lincoln been?!"

**Leni: **"Yeah! The rest of us want a turn with him too!"

**Lola: **"Then you'll just have to wait! Just invite some of your guy friends over and use Dad till we get back on Sunday! There's more logs in the world than just Linky's, you know!"

**Luna: **"Oh, hell no, dude! You're not hogging him for the entire weekend! Get home now!"

**Lola: **"Oh yeah? Make me, then!"

**Lincoln: **"Lola, is that the others?"

**Lola: **(to Lincoln) "Yeah, but just hold on." (on the phone) "Linky's staying with me, and that's that!"

**Lori: **"That's it! We're coming over there!"

**Lola: **"Ha! You don't even know where we are! So tough titties!" (hangs up)

(At the Loud House…)

**Lisa: **"It's clear she didn't take into account that I have tracking chips installed on the whole family…"

**Lily: **"Well… Let's get back what's ours!"

(Lisa takes out a GPS device and walks out of the house, with her sisters closely following her.)

(Back at Mark and Elise's place…)

**Lincoln: **"Shoot. What do we do now, Lola? Knowing our sisters, Lisa might've tailed us with some tracking chips or something."

**Lola: **(gasps in realization) "Crap, you're right… I totally forgot about that!"

**Lincoln: **"Damn… I guess we might have to leave early, then… I dunno."

**Emily: **"Oh, come on. What's the worst your sisters could possibly do?"

(All of a sudden, loud banging can be heard from the front door.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, shit! It's them!"

**Mark: **"I'll get it. You two hide."

(Lola and Lincoln hide somewhere in the house while Mark goes to the door and opens it to find the other Loud sisters.)

**Lori: **"Alright, where's Lola and, more importantly, Lincoln?"

**Mark: **"I dunno where they are, ma'am. I'm sorry."

**Lisa: **"My readings indicate that they're in fact here. He's lying."

**Luan: **"Mind if we have a look around, then?"

**Mark: **"I'm sorry, it's pretty late. You guys have to get going."

**Lynn: **(growls) "I don't have time for this!"

(Lynn barges right past Mark and scavenges the house in pursuit of her two siblings, along with the others.)

**Lori: **"Lynn! That was rude!"

**Lynn: **"Where the fuck are they?!"

**Elise: **"Okay, you all! You need to leave!"

(Inside of the pantry, Lincoln and Lola peek out of the pantry to see their sisters being scolded by Mark and Elise.)

**Mark: **"You can't just barge into our home like this!"

**Elise: **"And all this for what?! Trying to wreck our home all because you want to find two of your siblings!"

**Luna: **"Look, we're sorry that we barged in so rudely like that, but we really need to find them!"

**Elise: **"Well, do it another time!"

**Lana: **"Wait a sec-. Hey, they're in their panry!"

(Lola and Lincoln quickly close the door.)

**Emily: **"I was just getting a snack!" (laughs nervously)

**Lola: **(fanning herself) "Fuck, it's getting hot in here."

**Lincoln: **"I'm not. But we have to keep quiet."

(Suddenly, Lola's shirt hits Lincoln's face. He pulls it off, only to be hit again with her bra.)

**Lincoln: **(whispers) "What are you doing?!"

(Lola then kicks her shoes off, removes her pants, and pulls down her panties as she lewdly bends down in front of her lover, spreading her legs apart.)

**Lincoln: **(whispers) "Crud... This is bad! Can't you wait until tonight?!"

**Lola: **"No… I want you now…"

(It cuts back to Mark and Elise.)

**Mark: **"I think you stayed enough. You all need to leave."

(Mark and Elise shoves the other Loud sisters out of the door, as they close it.)

**Lynn: **"Damn it! Wait till I get my hands on Lola for this! And Lincoln, too!"

**Luna:** "There's no use in staying angry about this. Let's just head home, dudettes."

(The other sisters reluctantly leave the yard and head back to their house.)

Mark: "That was close. Okay, you guys! They're gone!"

(Emily opens the pantry to see a naked Lola snuggling up against a clothed Lincoln, while his exposed log is inside Lola's pussy.)

**Emily: **"The coast is clear, you two."

**Lincoln: **"Thank goodness." (to Lola) "You can stop now. They're gone."

**Lola: **"No… no…"

(After ten minutes, Lola gets her clothes on as she and Lincoln step out of the pantry.)

**Lincoln: **"That was way too close. Thanks, you two."

**Elise: **"Anytime."

**Mark: **"So, what should we do now?"

**Emily: **"Hmm… You guys got a pool?"

**Elise: **"Yeah. Why?"

**Emily: **"Just hear me out… How about some skinny dipping?"

**Lincoln: **"Sure thing. We love to skinny dip."

**Emily: **"Let's get it."

(The five of them head into the backyard as they remove all their clothes. They jump into the pool, as they begin to splash each other.)

**Elise: **"There's nothing like a late night dip in the water to help unwind for the summer."

**Emily: **"You got that right, sis. You know, it's been a long time since you and I hung out together. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

**Lincoln: **(floating) "Aw, this feels great. I needed this cool water."

**Lola: **"Feels amazing not having clothes on…" (looks at Lincoln lovingly) "Cause I can just fuck right away…"

**Lincoln: **"Yah, I know." (to Emily) "Say, Emily, they also got a hot tub with a projector too."

**Emily: **"Noice!"

**Lincoln: **"Speaking of which, I'm gonna head in there."

(Lincoln gets out of the pool as he heads into the hot tub and turns on the bubble filter. He folds his arms back in joy as he sighs. Suddenly, he sees the others next to him in the water.)

**Elise: **"Hey, baby. We all thought we could join you."

**Lola: **"Didn't want you being lonely, honey…" (hugs Lincoln)

**Lincoln: **"Aw, you guys..."

**Emily: **(to Elise) "What movies do you have out here?"

**Elise: **"We have lots of them, Emily. But my personal favorites, for occassions like this, are the erotic stuff."

**Emily: **"Oh, adult movies. I like your style, Elise. Let's play one."

**Lincoln: **"Ooh! Do you have any starring Emily, by chance?"

**Lola: **(laughing) "Linky, look at you!"

**Elise: **"Hmm… I think I might have one."

(Elise grabs the remote and flips through the film library until she sees her sister's name pop up in the main role of one of the movies.)

**Elise: **"Here we go. Let's see what my older sister has done in this one." (selects the movie)

(Elise presses play, as the movie starts. On the screen is Emily dressed as a sexy black cat in a dimly lit bedroom, going so far as walking on all fours and purring.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "_Meow_..." (in a sultry voice) " Someone needs to help tame this bad kitty…"

(Then, a chiseled black man enters the bedroom, seeing Emily lightly clawing at the top of the mattress.)

**Cat Owner: **"Eliza, what did I say about being on the bed?!"

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Sorry, but it's just so comfortable…"

**Cat Owner: **"You've missed me all day, didn't you, girl?"

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Oh yes, I did… I want you now…"

(Emily's owner then undoes his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. In response, Emily meows in delight and turns around to shake her rear.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "This pussycat needs her catnip, Ruben…"

(Ruben then puts his cock into Emily's pussy and tightly grips her butt, heaving and hoeing with great strength.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Oh, yeah! Fuck this sexy cat!"

**Ruben: **"Oh, my cat! I'm gonna let you take a long catnap after this!"

**Lincoln:** "You know what would be better than watching Emily Anderson porn? Having sex with the real thing…"

**Emily: **"Alright! Let's do it!"

(Emily swims over to Lincoln and lowers her pussy down on his log.)

**Lincoln: **"Oh, you're nice, warm, and moist down there. I'm about to plunder this cave. You ready?"

**Emily: **"Give it to me, baby…"

(While Lincoln and Emily make love, Lola, Elise, and Mark continue watching the movie. Now, Ruben is cradling Emily while sucking on her tits.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Yeah, that's it… Suck on my milk bags…"

(Once he's quenched, Ruben holds up Emily's rear to his face and digs in.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Oh, yes! Eat that pussy!" (squeals)

**Ruben: **"I'm gonna give you some special catnip afterwards!"

(Emily cums onto Ruben's face as he savors the taste.)

**Ruben: **"You taste so good, my pussycat." (kisses Emily's cheek)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "Thanks, baby. You're such a wonderful owner."

TWO HOURS LATER…

(In the movie, Ruben is still pounding Emily to their hearts' content.)

**Ruben: **"How much do you like my fish stick, Eliza? Tell me, girl…"

**Emily: **(in the movie) "I fucking love it! I want it every single day!"

(Ruben shoots his cum into Emily's pussy as they both moan in joy. Then, Emily rubs her head against Ruben's chest and purrs while lightly scratching his left arm.)

**Emily: **(in the movie) "I love you, Rubie…"

**Ruben: **"Love you too, baby… Now, it's time for you to take your cream straight from the source…" (raises eyebrows suggestively)

(Emily giggles as she hugs Ruben happily and makes out with him while going another round. Cum shoots at the screen spelling out "THE END", as it fades to black.)

**Lincoln: **"That was fantastic…" (to Emily) "You were amazing…"

**Emily: **"So were you…" (kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

**Lola: **"I want a turn with Linky now…"

(Lola swims in front of Lincoln and starts sliding his cock in between her breasts, occasionally licking his tip.)

**Lola: **"Oh, yeah… Fuck my big, juicy tits…"

(Lincoln bends down and grips Lola's tits, then starts making out with her.)

**Lincoln: **"I haven't had a turn with you since home… I bet you missed me so much all that time."

**Lola: **"Yes… I've been in heat since I've been at the store with Mark. I tried to get him to do me there, but he wouldn't…"

**Lincoln: **"Lola…" (rolls eyes)

**Mark: **"I told her to wait until we get back. We were in public, after all."

**Lola: **"I want you now! Put it in my pussy, Linky!"

(Lola grips Lincoln's log and puts it into her pussy.)

**Lincoln: **"I only got enough for one fucking, then I'm spent."

**Lola: **"Works for me!"

(Lola hugs Lincoln and hungrily wrestles tongues with him.)

**Lincoln: **"Fuck, sis! You must've been dying to pound me again!"

**Lola: **"Damn right I've been…"

(Lola shoves her breasts into Lincoln's face as she bounces on his cock faster.)

**Elise: **(to Mark) "Could I get some sugar too, Marky?"

**Mark: **"Sure thing, babe." (to Emily) "You want in too, sweetie?"

**Emily: **"Yeah, honey."

(Emily and Elise both hug Mark as he makes out with them both, while Lola is still fucking Lincoln. He holds Lola's waist as he shoots his large load into Lola's womb while she cums on Lincoln with her rapid spurts; the two scream in pure lust.)

**Lola: **"Fuck, that was spectacular…"

(Lincoln rests on the edge of the pool on his back, panting from the intense intercourse he just had.)

**Lincoln: **"Fuck… that was crazy…"

(Lola then rests her head on Lincoln's chest as she sighs. Mark is still making out with the Anderson twins.)

**Elise: **"Hey, guys. I think we should head in for the night."

**Emily: **"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to prune up…"

**Lola: **"Yeah, let's get outta here."

(The five of them get out of the hot tub as they head back inside. Lola gives Lincoln a towel to dry himself off with.)

**Lincoln: **"Thanks… Aren't you gonna get one for yourself, too?"

**Lola: **"Yeah, I will."

(Then the others dry themselves with towels. The gang all head into Elise and Mark's room; Lincoln picks up his briefs as he slips them on.)

**Lincoln: **(yawns) "Boy, it's been one long, crazy day…"

**Lola: **"Yeah, it's been fun too..." (puts on her panties and bra)

(Everyone then puts on their pajamas, as they all get on the master bed.)

**Lincoln and Mark: **"Good night, girls…"

**Lola, Elise, and Emily: **"Good night, boys…"

(The three girls each kiss Lincoln and Mark on the cheek, as they all drift into slumber.)


	36. Loud Gym-boree

(The next morning, the sun has risen up and birds are chirping. The first to wake up are Elise and Emily.)

Emily: "Morning, baby sis. I haven't slept like that in years."

Elise: "Same."

(The two Anderson sisters get up and put on their bathrobes.)

Elise: "Let's get breakfast started."

Mark: (gets up) "Morning, guys."

Elise: "Morning, honey."

(Mark sees a sleeping Lincoln, but Lola is not there with him.)

Mark: "Have anyone seen Lola?"

(The bathroom door opens to reveal Lola in a bathrobe and a towel on her head.)

Lola: "Whew. Nothing like a warm shower to start my morning."

(Elise and Emily go downstairs to make breakfast, with Mark and Lola turning on the TV to the morning news.)

News Reporter: "Want some sunshine? You folks will get it! With clear skies and the hot sun at 89 degrees."

Mark: "Alright!" (to Elise) "What's for breakfast?"

Elise: "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

Emily: "It's almost done. One of you guys go wake Lincoln up."

(Lola goes upstairs to Mark and Elise's room to wake Lincoln up. She shakes his head, as Lincoln opens his eyes.)

Lincoln: "Huh? Oh, morning, Lola."

Lola: "Come downstairs, or you'll miss out on breakfast."

(Lincoln gets out of bed, as he and Lola head downstairs to the kitchen. It cuts to the group enjoying their breakfast together.)

Elise: "Lincoln, Lola, thanks again for coming over. If you hadn't helped set things straight, me and Emily would've gone the rest of our lives hating on each other."

Lola: "Aw, it was no problem. We're just happy that you two are bonding with each other again. Just a question, what are those odd jobs you and Mark were talking about the first time we came over?"

Mark: "Glad you asked. I used to be a pharmacy intern, and worked at concession stands across town."

Elise: "And I used to teach yoga lessons and used to work as a lifeguard at the town's beaches and pools."

Lincoln: "Impressive. And I got a question for you, Emily. Why'd you become a porn star?"

Emily: "Well, after Ellie and I graduated high school together, I decided to be a modeler for the Summer, and after certain people liked my work, they offered me a contract to be an adult film star."

Lola: "Great for you. Maybe with this body, I could start modeling too…" (to Lincoln) "And you should be a bodybuilder…"

Lincoln: "You think I should?"

Lola: "Yeah! You got the perfect body for it…"

Lincoln: "Well, summer's a pretty good time to take up Lynn's gym-" (in realization) "I think our sisters are still mad at us about yesterday."

Lola: "Shoot. You think we should go home and tell them everything?"

Lincoln: "I think we should. If we stay here again, they're gonna barge in here like last night."

Elise: "Oh, are you gonna leave already?"

Lola: (to the others) "Sorry, guys. We'll have to take a rain check on our day out."

Lincoln: "Yeah, sorry. But hey, there's always next time, right?"

Mark: "Yeah. I guess. Oh, and before you go, Elise and I got you two something."

(Mark gives Lincoln and Lola two platinum cards.)

Lola: (gasps) "Two unlimited platinum spa cards?!"

Elise: "Yep! Guaranteed for any platinum status area in the spa. As well as every area in the spa."

Lincoln: "Thank you so much!"

Mark: "Anytime."

(Lincoln and Lola hug Mark.)

Lincoln: "So, Emily, what are you gonna do now since you're moving here soon?"

Emily: "I was thinking of getting a normal job here; possibly at the spa Ellie and Mark work at. I'm probably gonna retire from being an adult star." (to Lincoln) "Oh, and I'm sorry for roofing you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "That's alright. It's all in the past now."

Elise: "C'mon, I'll drive you two home."

(After breakfast, Elise drives Lola and Lincoln back to the Loud House. The two get out, as Elise drives off.)

Lincoln: "Alright, Lolly-pop. Brace yourself for their intense fury…"

Lola: "I know, Linky… Just get behind me when things get too rough..."

(Lola slowly opens the door to see the living room empty.)

Lincoln: "Huh? It's empty. So far, so goo-."

(All of a sudden, Lana shuts the door and tackles Lincoln from behind.)

Lana: (clutching Lincoln's shirt; furious) "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Lola: "Lana, get off of him! Have you gone mad?!"

(Before they knew it, Lincoln and Lola were surrounded by their other eight sisters, equally as pissed off at them as Lana about their absence.)

Lincoln: (strained) "And hello to you too, guys…"

Lori: "Explain everything! Now!"

Lynn: "Why'd you leave the house?!"

Lincoln: (strained) "Okay, okay. Lana, just get off me and we'll talk."

(The other nine sisters all siit on the living room couch with Lola and Lincoln in front of them.)

Lincoln: "Okay, here's the story…"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

Lola: "And that's what we've been up to yesterday…"

Lori: "Whoa… They've been fighting for years?"

(Lincoln and Lola nod.)

Leni: "That was the saddest story I've ever heard..."

Lincoln: "Look, we're sorry for leaving the house without telling you all, but we had to help our friends in their time of need."

Lola: "Yeah, they needed us."

Luna: "Whoa, dudes. I think we went a little too far."

Lola: "Yeah, after you barged into their home looking for us!"

Luan: "Guys, Luna's right. All of us acted stupid now knowing the whole story." (to Lola and Lincoln) "Guys, we're so sorry for how we've acted. It was really mean and inconsiderate of us."

(The others apologize as well.)

Lola: "Thank you, guys. I'm glad you all know the whole truth now."

Lori: "I guess we were so cock hungry for him, our judgement got very cloudy."

Lola: "I told you guys to invite some of your other male friends. I guess you guys didn't listen to me."

Lincoln: "Yeah, you can even use Dad too. I'm not the only one with a penis you know."

Lisa: "We know. We'll take that into consideration the next time you're unavailable."

Lincoln: "Since we're all here now, what do you guys wanna do?"

Lynn: "Oh! I know! I've been meaning to give you guys these! Wait here!" (rushes upstairs)

(Lynn rummages through her backpack in her and Lucy's room until she finds eleven cards at the very bottom. She then returns downstairs and shows off the deck to the others.)

Leni: "Uh… Lynn, what are those?"

Lynn: "These are gym vouchers I got on my date with Lincoln, and I was thinking of giving these to y'all."

Lana: "Guess that's cool and all... "

Lynn: "Oh, come on. All of us could have a fun workout at the gym." (to Lincoln) "C'mon, bro. Back me up here."

Lincoln: "She does have a point, guys. We've been staying here for the majority of the time since we've got these bodies. A good workout and exercise could be good for our health."

Luan: "Why do you need to go? You're already a hunk…"

Lincoln: "True, but that doesn't mean I can't work out there."

Lynn: "Now you're talking!"

Lori: "Hmm… Alright, we'll go with. This sounds like fun."

Lily: "I mean, I guess I could work out."

Lynn: "Alright! Everyone, get their gym attire on and meet at the door at 15!"

(Later, everyone is getting ready for the gym. Lincoln is packing his stuff in a duffle bag. He is wearing an orange t-shirt, with blue shorts, white kneehigh socks, and black sneakers. He dons a orange and white headband with matching wristbands.)

Lola: (from her room) "Linky, can you come here for a minute?"

Lincoln: (enters the room) "What do you need, Lola?"

Lola: "Which tank top should I wear? Hot pink or regular pink?"

Lincoln: "Go with hot, just like you are…"

Lola: (flattered) "Oh, Lincoln…"

(Lola puts on the hot pink tank top, which shows off a lot of her cleavage. She also wears black leggings and pink sneakers.)

Lincoln: "Looks great, Lola."

(Soon, everybody has finished putting on their gym attire and grabbing their duffle bags, as they meet downstairs.)

Lynn: "Let's get this show on the road!"

(Several minutes later, the siblings park Vanzilla near the city gym.)

Lynn: "Here we are!"

(The siblings exit out of Vanzilla as they head inside. Lynn then guides the others to the front counter.)

Glenn: "Lynn! How ya doin', girl?!"

Lynn: "Great! Ready to get physical this summer with the fam." (points behind to her siblings)

Lincoln: "Sup, Glenn?"

Glenn: "Hey, Lincoln!" (sees the other sisters) "So these are the girls you were referring to?"

Lynn: "Yep! My sisters and brother are here to work out with me!"

Glenn: "That's great! Lemme scan those for you all!"

(Glenn takes their memberships and scans them all; he gives them back to the Louds.)

Glenn: "Go on and enjoy your workouts!"

(The siblings then venture around the gym as they look around the scenery.)

Lucy: "I admit, Lynn. This gym does look pretty cool."

Lynn: "Told ya. How about we split up and meet around the courts in an hour?"

The Louds: "Yeah!"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna pump up these guns…" (flexes his arms)

Lynn: "I'm gonna go with you."

Lola: "Me too."

(Lincoln, Lynn, and Lola go to the weight room to see various people lifting up dumbbells and barbells.)

Lynn: "Time to see how much you can bench, Linc…" (lightly punches Lincoln's arm)

Lincoln: "It's on, Lynn."

(Lincoln goes to one of the barbell sets and lays on it. He grabs the barbell and begins lifting it up and down.)

Lincoln: "Wow! Look at me go!"

Lynn: "Yeah, pretty impressive… pumping only 20 pounds of weight…"

(Confused, Lincoln sets the barbell on its rack and sees its weight on the side, which is 20 lbs.)

Lincoln: "20 lbs? I might as well increase the weight."

(Lincoln grabs two 10 weights and puts them on the barbell, increasing the weight to 30lbs.)

Lincoln: "What do you think about that, Lynn? I'm not weak…"

Lynn: "Let's see whatcha got, little bro…"

(Lincoln grabs the barbell and lifts it up with total ease.)

Lola: "Not bad, Linky! Oh, and you got yourself some fans."

(Lincoln sets the barbell back on the rack and looks to see several women ogling him.)

Lincoln: "Hello, ladies." (winks at them)

Lynn: "Lola, how's about doing some squats? Heard it's really good for the glutes."

Lola: "I'm in."

(Lola and Lynn begin to do some squat thrusts, holding 20 lb. barbells behind their heads. While Lincoln's still pumping his iron. Lola gets sweaty and her sweat trails down to her cleavage.)

Lola: "Getting pretty sweaty here…"

Lynn: "Great! It means you're getting more in shape…"

(Some men by the racks see Lynn and Lola squatting, then become captivated by their bodies. Meanwhile, Lisa and Lori are jogging on the treadmill.)

Lori: (panting) "I'm gaining a lot of speed here."

Lisa: "Technically, you're having the illusion that you're becoming faster due to the settings…"

Lori: (rolls eyes) "Whatever, brainiac. I'm gonna increase the pace."

(Lori puts on her headphones, as she increases the speed.)

Lori: "You could exercise muscles other than your brain, you know…"

Lisa: "Brains aren't actually-" (sighs) "You know what, why not?" (increases her treadmill speed)

(Lori and Lisa then run faster on the treadmill. In another part of the gym, Leni and Luan are taking part in a yoga group.)

Yoga Instructor: "Now, return to your original positions. Now, let's do the Bridge position. Start by lying down."

(Everybody lies down on their respective yoga mats.)

Yoga Instructor: "Good. Next, keep your arms and feet planted on the mat, as you move your legs up and arch your back up."

(Everyone does as instructed.)

Leni: "This yoga is actually pretty good for my back and stuff."

Luan: "At first, I thought doing yoga would be a stretch, but now I'm bending over backwards." (laughs)

Leni: (groans) "Seriously?"

Yoga Instructor: "Next is the Half-Moon pose. Stand on one leg and turn the right side of your body downwards until your right hand reaches the floor."

(Leni struggles with the pose a little, but she manages to do it. Luan does the pose with ease.)

Luan: "My back is getting more straight now. This yoga feels nice."

(It now cuts to Luna, Lily, Lana, and Lucy in the acrobatic section of the gym.)

Lana: "Oh, man. So much stuff to climb on…" (wipes sweat) "It's exhilarating."

(Lana then starts climbing a rock wall, with Lily following suit.)

Lily: "Lana! Wait for me!"

(Then, Luna and Lucy go to the gymnastic bars. Luna is doing some pull-ups while Lucy is hanging upside down on one, with her arms crossed.)

Luna: "Dudette, the blood will rush to your head if you keep doing that."

Lucy: "I'll be fine, Luna. I've done this before."

Luna: "Whatever you say."

(It cuts back to Lana and Lily still climbing on the rock wall with the former making it to the top. She reaches out her hand to help Lily up to the top.)

Lily: "Whoa, we're up so high."

Lana: "Don't worry. If you don't want to climb back down, there's a staircase next to it."

(Lily takes the staircase while Lana climbs back down. It cuts back to the weight room where Lincoln is now lifting up to 50lb. of weights.)

Lincoln: "296… 297… 298… 299… 300!" (sets barbell on rack)

Lynn: "Holy crap! You just beat your record!"

Lola: "Way to go, Linky!"

Lincoln: "That workout is quite a sweat."

Lynn: "Here, Me and Lols will get us some power juice." (rushes out of room with Lola)

(All of a sudden, several women surround Lincoln by the weight bench.)

Woman #1: "Hey there, handsome…"

Woman #2: "I saw you lifting those weights… You work out here a lot?"

Lincoln: "First time here proper… Anything I can do for you, ladies?"

Woman #3: "Can we see your muscles, hon?"

Lincoln: "Certainly…"

(Lincoln takes off his shirt and starts flexing his pecs, arms, and abs to the girls' delight.)

Woman #4: "Oh, look at his calves…"

Woman #5: "Look a little bit higher…"

Lincoln: "Did I live up to your expectations?"

Woman #1: "Most definitely."

(Lynn and Lola then arrive back with drinks to see the women surrounding Lincoln, fascinated by his chiseled body.)

Lola: "Whoa, Linky got lots of fans."

Lynn: (laughs) "I knew this would happen. This is one of the reasons I want to invite Lincoln here. I wanted him to show off his incredible bod to some potential fans."

(Then, the ladies begin feeling up Lincoln's muscles.)

Woman #2: "Holy crap. Is this all real muscle?!"

Woman #5: "So fantastic…"

Lincoln: "Indeed."

Lynn: "You know what? Let's let him have this." (leaves a drink on the floor for Lincoln) "He deserves some new babes to chill with."

Lola: "Agreed."

Lynn: "C'mon, let's round up the others and go for a round of volleyball." (leaves the room with Lola)

Lincoln: "So…" (drinks his juice) "You girls got names?"

Woman #1: "Mine's Tamara."

Woman #2: "You can call me Cat."

Woman #3: "Marcy over here."

Woman #4: "The name's Ula."

Woman #5: "And I'm Nicole."

Lincoln: "Nice, nice names. You want to go somewhere a little more private?" (raises eyebrows suggestively)

Marcy: "Count us in!"

Ula: "Yeah!"

(Lincoln puts his shirt back on, as he leads his group of ladies to somewhere else in the gym. He stumbles across the locker rooms.)

Lincoln: "Hmm… These look like some good spots…"

Nicole: "Oh, let's try the girls' one."

Lincoln: "Good idea. It's safe cause I'm the only male."

(Tamara opens the girls' locker room as she, Lincoln, and the others head inside.)

Lincoln: "If there's other girls in here, I know they all probably want me."

Cat: (laughs) "And how." (half-lidded) "So, what's your name, hunky? We all wanna know..."

Lincoln: "It's Lincoln. Ya know, like the president."

Nicole: "Nice name. I like it."

Ula: "So, whatcha wanna do?"

Lincoln: "What do you say we hit the showers?"

Marcy: "Oh, sure thing. My friends and I do want to see you naked."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna get naked first."

(Lincoln removes all of his clothes until he's naked. The five of them all stare at him with hearts in their eyes.)

Tamara: "Oh, mama!"

Marcy: "He's so big down there…"

Ula: "And so long…" (strokes his log)

Nicole: "God, you're so handsome…"

Cat: "Our turn!"

(Cat, Nicole, Marcy, Ula, and Tamara all strip their clothes until they're in the buff. Lincoln glances at their huge, sweaty breasts, tight, wet pussies and huge, shaking asscheeks.)

Lincoln: "Wow… You all look so fit… No wonder why you've all been working out here."

Cat: "Could you help me wash off first, stud muffin?"

Lincoln: "I'd be happy to."

(Lincoln and Cat go to the shower with the others following them. Cat turns on the shower, as Lincoln pours some soap into his hand and washes Cat's breasts.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, you got some really great titties…"

Cat: "Thanks, Lincoln… You got such a huge package… You mind if I wash you, as well?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(Cat squats down and squirts some soap in her hands as she rubs Lincoln's log with her soapy palms. She then starts lathering his nuts with her left hand, getting him to moan in delight.)

Cat: "Wow, your balls are so huge… You mind if I take a closer look?"

Lincoln: "Nope. Go ahead."

(Cat begins to suck on Lincoln's balls and then his log. Tamara goes over to Lincoln and makes out with him.)

Tamara: "Mmm… You're a good kisser, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Thanks. I get a lot of practice."

(While kissing her, Lincoln gropes Tamara's ass with one hand and prods at her vagina with his fingers.)

Tamara: (moans) "Getting a feel there…"

Ula: (to Nicole and Marcy) "C'mon, let's join in on this..."

(Ula feels around Lincoln's abs, Nicole is licking behind Lincoln's ear, and Marcy is feeling around Lincoln's ass. Cat then pulls her mouth away from Lincoln's cock, as it points straight up.)

Lincoln: "Hmm… Ula, up for a little bull ride?" (grips his cock)

Ula: "I want you to fuck the shit out of me…"

(Lincoln picks Ula up by her butt and lowers her down on his dick, penetrating her pussy. Ula screams out in delight from the insertion.)

Lincoln: "Ready, babe?"

Ula: "Oh yeah! Oh fuck! Work out my ass!" (screams)

Lincoln: "Oh, Ula! Yes!"

(Nicole then makes out with Lincoln. Meanwhile, the other Loud sisters are playing volleyball in one half of the gym. Then, Lynn and Lola show up.)

Lily: "Hi, Lynn! Hi, Lola!"

Lynn: "Oh, you're playing volleyball! We want in."

Luna: "Hey, where's Linc at?"

Lola: "He's a little busy with some ladies he picked up in the weight room."

Luan: "Were they sucked in by his guns?"

Lynn: "You got that right."

Luna: (to Lori) "I think I see a few guys checking you out over there, sis."

(Across from the volleyball court, two guys are ogling at Lori.)

Lori: (shudders) "Could be as bad as Clyde used to be…"

Luan: "Come on, Lori. Live a little. Get out there and mingle."

Lori: (sighs) "Alright, then. Fine."

(Lori goes over to the two men.)

Lori: (with a small wave) "Hey, boys…"

Guy #1: "Uh, hey there, toots…" (his face turns red) "I see you like playing volleyball."

Guy #2: "And you and those other girls hung out with some whte haired guy. How's about you ditch that chump and spend time with some real men?"

Lori: "Hey! That white haired chump's actually my brot-- Er, I mean, boyfriend! Our boyfriend!"

Guy #1: "What?! What's that loser got that we don't?!"

Lori: "First off, he has muscles all around his body, you two are just plain chubby. Secondly, he's charming and sweet. You two look like a bunch of greedy little pervs. And third, you literally need to leave..."

Guy #2: (sassy) "And what if we don't?"

Lori: "Lynn!"

Lynn: (runs over) "What's the matter, Lori? Are these boys giving you trouble?" (cracks knuckles)

Guy #2: (nervous) "None at all…" (to his friend) "Let's go…"

(The two guys leave in fear, as Lori and Lynn fist bump. Back in the girls' locker room, Lincoln is fucking Nicole's pussy and suckng on Tamara's breasts.)

Nicole: "Oh, yeah! Fuck me good, Lincoln!"

(With that, Lincoln soon cums inside of Nicole. The white fluid starts leaking out of her vagina, spilling onto the shower floor, as it's taken down the drain with the running water.)

Lincoln: "Tammy, how about a titfuck to close us off?"

Tamara: "You bet, sugar."

(Tamara smothers her breasts in between Lincoln's log as she rubs them up and down, making Lincoln moan in joy.)

Tamara: "Yeah, fuck these huge titties…"

(Lincoln goes faster on Tamara's tits while he lowers his hand and fingers her pussy, as she squeals.)

Lincoln: "Oh, fuck yeah… Your pussy's so smooth…"

(Tamara then sucks on Lincoln's tip while shaking her boobies around his cock.)

Lincoln: "That's the ticket, baby! The one for the jizz-splash zone!"

(Lincoln cums all over Tamara's tits and face.)

Lincoln: "Oops. Is that too much?"

Tamara: "Nope, it's perfect. Besides, we got showers around us. Thanks for the great times you gave us."

Lincoln: "Hey, don't mention it. If you'll excuse me, I have to take a shower for real now. The others are probably worried about me."

Ula: "Okay, Lincoln. Oh, how about we all give you our numbers?"

Lincoln: "Okay, sure."

(The five girls all hug Lincoln. After his shower, Lincoln exits the girl's locker room with several strips of paper in his hand, then tucks them into his pocket.)

Lincoln: "Today's been awesome so far. Got some wild action back there… Now, where could the girls possibly be?"

(Lincoln looks around for his sisters, he spots the main gym to see them playing volleyball. He runs over there.)

Lincoln: (waving) "Hey, girls! I'm back!"

Luna: "Lincoln!" (hugs him) "There you are, bro!"

Lynn: "How were those fans of yours?"

Lincoln: "It was amazing! Plus, I got all of their digits!" (holds out their phone numbers)

Lana: "Good going, Linc! You're a bona-fide ladies' man!" (nudges him on shoulder)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lans."

Lola: "Wanna play some volleyball with us, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Sure, I'm game. Wait, but there's 11 of us. The teams are uneven."

Leni: "I'll step down. I think I did a number on my arms."

Lori: "Okay, it's set. You guys wanna go swimming after this game, too?"

Loud Siblings: "Yeah!"

(Lincoln is on a team with Lola, Lynn, Luan, and Lily while Luna, Lana, Lori, Lucy, and Lisa are on another team. Leni blows the whistle as the game starts. Lincoln spikes the ball down to Lana's side, as she spikes it back. The ball then lands on Lincoln's side of the court.)

Lana: "You gotta do better than that, Linc!"

Lynn: "Lucky for him, this team's got an ace up their sleeve: me!"

(Lynn throws the ball up in the air and bunts it over the net to Lana's team.)

Lori: "Oh, typical, Lynn!" (hits the ball back)

(Lynn spikes it, and the ball ends up hitting Luna in the gut.)

Luna: (groans in pain) "Not so hard next time, dude…"

Leni: "It's 1-1 now."

Lisa: "Let's pick up the pace, team. We need to achieve victory."

(The next round starts, as Lisa spikes the ball towards Lincoln's team. Luan bunts it back.)

Luan: "You're about to get served!" (laughs)

Lucy: "You'll pay for that terrible pun." (hits it back)

Lily: "Ooh! I got it! I got it!" (bunts ball)

Lana: "Lily, nicely done!"

Lynn: "Lincoln! Look out!"

(Lincoln nods back, as he spikes it hard. The ball misses his team and lands on the other team's side.)

Lola: "Nice job, Linky!" (kisses Lincoln on the cheek)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lola." (hugs her) "Let's do this."

(After Lincoln and Lola high-five, they get up as Lori serves the ball to the other side. Luan spikes it, prompting Luna to hit it, with Lynn spiking it back.)

Lynn: "TAKE THIS!"

(As the ball's hurtling towards Lisa, she leaps forward to try and hit it. Unfortunately, it ends up bouncing off her head and landing on the ground.)

Lynn: "Ha! Got it!"

Lisa: "Dang it…"

Lola: (wipes her forehead) "Whew. What's the game score now, Leni?"

Leni: "It's 2-2, I think."

Lynn: "Time for the tiebreaker round!"

(Lynn spikes the ball, as Lucy hits it back. Lincoln hits, while Lori spikes it to the other side. Then Lola headbutts the ball, with Lana deflecting it with her chest.)

Lola: "Are you serious right now?!"

Luan: "Don't worry. Let's see Lana bust her way out of this!"

(Luan hits the ball as Luna spikes it. Nodding at Luna, Lily spikes it back at the other side as Lincoln runs and double hands it as the ball bounces on the ground on the other side, securing the victory for his team.)

Leni: "Game, set, and match! Linky's team wins!"

Lincoln: (exults) "Yeah! Alright!"

Lynn: "You did it, bro!" (high-fives Lincoln)

Lola: (kisses him several times) "Great job!"

Lincoln: "Thanks, guys."

Lori: "Good game, Linc…"

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori. C'mon, let's go swimming."

(It cuts to the locker room where Lincoln comes out in his orange swim trunks. Alongside him, his ten sisters are in bikinis in their signature colors.)

Lori: "Remember, everyone. Let's not do anything that would get us banned from the pool, and to a further extension, the gym here."

Loud Siblings: "Got it!"

Lynn: "Yeah, and I work hard to get these memberships for us."

(The Loud siblings head to the pool area.)

Lincoln: "I see a lot of kids here."

Lynn: "Linc, what do you say we race to the other side? You in?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lynn and Lincoln each jump in the pool and swim fast to see who gets to the other side first. Eventually, Lynn beats him to the other side.)

Lynn: "Yeah, I won! You did your best, Linc."

Lincoln: "Thanks. Feels nice to cool off."

(Lily then swims in between the two of them and pops out of the water facing Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Lily, hi. What's up?"

Lily: "Hey, Linky. Come see what's under the water."

(Lily takes Lincoln's hand and pulls him underwater. Together, the two of them see the filters. Lily paddles towards one of them and sits near it. She pats the other side of the filter, signaling Lincoln to sit there.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "She can't be serious?"

(Lincoln swims to the left side of the filter, as he sees Lily sitting on top of the filter. Holding his breath, Lincoln pulls Lily close to him. He then starts swimming back up to the surface with her to get some air.)

Lincoln: "So, you wanted to show me the filters?"

Lily: "Uh huh. How was it?"

Lincoln: "It was fine."

Lori: "Hey, Linky, the hot tub's open. Wanna go in with me?"

Lincoln: "Love to." (to Lily and Lynn) "I gotta go, guys. Later." (swims away)

(After Lincoln steps into the hot tub, Lori sits beside him and rests her head against his chest.)

Lori: "Ah, this literally feels nice… And having my favorite guy with me makes it even better..."

Lincoln: "And having one of my favorite ladies with me makes this one hell of a time…"

(Lori kisses Lincoln on the lips.)

Lori: "And plus, it's with the lady that you first banged…"

(Lincoln kisses Lori back, as the two start making out. Lori turns on the bubble filter, as the two continue to make out with each other.)

Lincoln: "You know, I'm glad you decided to get intimate with me. Cause if you didn't, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Lori: (laughs) "Yep. And you wouldn't have scored with so many girls…"

(It cuts to Lana and Lola laying on some chairs near the pool.)

Lana: "So, Lola, tell me about those Mark and Elise guys you and Lincoln hung out with."

Lola: "They were these masseuses Linky and I really hit it off with at the spa a while back on my date with him. And Elise has a sister that was in the adult movie business."

Lana: "Huh. Sounds like you and Lincoln are great friends with them."

Lola: "Uh huh, and you already saw how nice their house is, right?"

Lana: "Yeah… after we barged in there…" (coughs nervously) "We really need to apologize to them the next time we see them."

Lola: "Okay, I'll tell them that. Oh, and even though Elise and Mark are married, they actually do us too."

Lana: "Ooh… They like to get freak-ay…"

Lola: (chuckles) "Yeah, they do…"

(Suddenly, two college jocks stand in front of the twins.)

Lola: "Oh, what do we have here?"

Jock #1: "Um, hello. We noticed you two fine ladies here and…"

Jock #2: "I think you're both really hot."

Lana: "Hey, are you trying to flirt with us?"

Lola: "Oh, thank you, gentlemen. Could you tell us your names, please?"

Jock # 2: " I'm Eli and this is my brother, Roger."

Lola: "I'm Lola and this is my twin sister, Lana."

Lana: "Hiya. You two don't look so bad."

Lola: (half-lidded; seductively) "How about we just cut to the chase and get some one-on-one action with each other?"

Roger: "Oh, yes! Wanna go to the boys' locker room?"

Lola: "I know someplace better. The girls' locker room…"

Lana: "How is that better than the boys'?"

Lola: "Because, my dear twin… It's more quiet and less smelly."

(Lola and Lana stand up, holding hands with Eli and Roger respectively, as they enter the girls' locker room.)

Lana: "I can't wait to finally get some dick for the summer…" (to Roger) "I hope yours is nice, thick, and long…"

Lola: "Wonder what you're packing too, Eli…" (lightly clutches his groin)

(Lola pulls down Eli's trucks to unveil his meter, which isn't erect.)

Lola: "Hmm, a small problem… Lemme fix that…"

(Lola removes her bikini top to let her huge breasts out. This gets Eli to harden a little bit. Lola then removes her bikini bottom.)

Lola: "Hmm… Lana, you deal with Roger. I'm gonna take good care of old Eli…"

(Lola guides Eli to a bench and has him sit down, while she kneels in front of him. She then licks the tip of Eli's penis.)

Eli: "Oh, yeah…. Lick my tip…"

(As Lola goes further on Eli's log, she then deepthroats him as he moans. It cuts to Lana with Roger in the showers.)

Lana: "Let's get these trunks off of you…"

(Lana hooks her thumbs into Eli's waistband, then they pull down his trunks together to reveal his limp libido.)

Lana: "We'll just need to wake your little friend here, and things can really get started…"

(Lana then removes her bikini top, letting her huge breasts out. This instantly gets Roger's dick to harden. She squats down down and sandwiches his cock between her breasts.)

Lana: "This wiener wanted some nice soft buns, didn't it?"

Roger: "Hell yeah. So soft and huge."

(Lana moves them up and down to Roger's joy. She then slides off her bikini bottom and lies down, spreading her legs so Roger could see her trembling vagina.)

Lana: "Please, Roger... Put it in me…"

(Roger eagerly goes to Lana and puts his log inside, as he pounds her pussy in delight.)

Lana: "Aaah! Oh, yeah! It's so deep! Pound me, Roger! Finally, I get a log!"

Roger: "Oh, Lana!"

(Roger hugs Lana, as the two sit up and continue their coitus. Lola is now leaning against a locker and spreading her buttcheeks for Eli.)

Lola: "Claim your prize, Eli… A good fucking..."

(Eli goes to Lola and puts his log into her pussy as she moans.)

Eli: "Oh yeah! Lola, your pussy is so moist!"

Lola: "And Eli, your dick is so deep in me!"

(Lola pushes herself against the locker, turning around to make out with Eli, as he pounds her pussy and gropes her breasts.)

Eli: "Fuck, your tits are so big!"

Lola: (whimpers) "Keep doing what you're doing, and you'll make me squirt!"

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE POOL...

(Lincoln and Lori are still in the hot tub making out with each other.)

Lincoln: "That was some good sugar, babe… But I think we should get out of here."

Lori: "You're right. I'm starting to prune."

(Lincoln and Lori get out of the hot tub and dry off.)

Lori: "I'm gonna go on the exercise bikes next… What are you gonna do?"

Lincoln: "I'm gonna see what more of this gym has in store."

Lori: "I see the twins scored some men here too. Good for them."

(In the men's locker room, Lincoln, wearing a towel, is relaxing in the sauna.)

Lincoln: (folds his arms back) Oh yeah… this is nice after a good workout…"

(Suddenly, the door opens and closes to reveal Luan and Luna, wearing towels, in front of him.)

Lincoln: (startled) "What the?! What are you two doing here?! This is the mens' sauna!"

Luan: "The sign didn't stop us from coming in, now did it?"

Luna: "And we just wanna be around our favorite dude… We don't want you to be all lonely…"

(Luna and Luan sit on each side of Lincoln, as they slowly undo their towels. Lincoln gets hard from his sisters' naked bodies.)

Lincoln: "Wait, what are you-?!"

Luna: (puts finger up to Lincoln's mouth) "Shh… Don't worry about it, love…"

(Luan grabs Lincoln's towel and tosses it to the side.)

Luan: "Let us do all the work…"

(Luan holds Lincoln's face and tongue wrestles with him, while Luna firmly strokes his cock.)

Luna: "I miss you and your huge flute, bro…" (half-lidded) "I can't wait to play you again…"

(Gripping Lincoln's cock with both hands, Luna gives him a deep blowjob.)

Luan: "Hey! Save some meat for me, Luna!"

Lincoln: "I didn't tell you to stop making out with me…"

(Lincoln grabs Luan's shoulders and smooches her back. Luna reaches underneath and fingers her pussy while sucking Lincoln off.)

Luna: (sighs) "I'm not feeling guitar riffs right now. I wanna practice my violin skills…"

(Luna gets up and sits on Lincoln's lap, with his cock inside her. Moving her hips around, she moves up and down on Lincoln's member.)

Luan: (chuckles) "Good one, sis!"

Lincoln: "Luan, I want you to squat above my face. I'm hungry for some kitty…"

Luan: "Catnip's coming right up, sir!"

(Luan does as Lincoln says, allowing him to partake of her moist vagina. Luan grips her knees and bites her lip in pleasure to stop herself from moaning so loud.)

Lincoln: "So good… So wet…" (with a lustful smirk) "It's perfect…" (moaning from Luna's riding)

Luna: "Ooh, I feel something trembling and bassing down below…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Luna's pussy as she throws the goats in the air. She pulls his cock out, then kisses her brother's chest.)

Luna: "That was a great violin sesh, dude…"

Lincoln: "I know." (to Luan) "How are you holding up, Lu-lu?"

Luan: "My nut needs some fastening, Linc… You got any screws that fit a 2-inch?"

Lincoln: "Look down, and you'll see what you need."

(Luan gets down from the bench and spreads her lower lips to slide Lincoln's wiener inside of her. Next, she holds her bosom up to Lincoln's face.)

Luan: "Drink up, honey. Gotta stay hydrated."

(Lincoln sucks on Luan's nipples, as she rides his cock. Luna sits against Lincoln and pushes Luan's left breast up to her mouth to drink her milk.)

Luna: "Mmm… You taste good…"

Luan: "Save some for me… I'm not done with him yet…"

Lincoln: "No worries… I got lots of stuff for both of you…"

(Lincoln thrusts even deeper into Luan's pussy; he then touches her womb and puts his hand over Luan's mouth to muffle her screaming.)

Lincoln: "On your knees, girls. You're about to get your treat…"

Luan: "Shoot inside me first."

(Lincoln shoots his load into Luan as she and Luna get in front of Lincoln. Furiously fapping, Lincoln shoots his semen onto the girls, with their mouths open and tongues out.)

Lincoln: "Whew, that was great. You should clean yourselves off and leave before anybody sees you."

Luan: "You too. C'mon, let's head into the showers."

Luna: "Five more minutes with us, bro… Please?"

Lincoln: "Oh, what the hell?" (reach his arms out for a hug) "Come here!"

(Luan and Luna both hug Lincoln tightly, as they bombard him with kisses on his face. After the five minutes, the three of them then walk to the showers.)

Luna: "So, bro… What were you and Lols doing with those little friends of yours?"

Lincoln: Well, we were gonna spend the whole day together with Elise and Mark, as well as Elise's sister, Emily, but we both feared you guys would get even more angry if we stayed till tomorrow. So we decided to head home. They were sad we had to go too soon after we told them and finally brought peace to two siblings that's been fighting for years."

Luan: "Dang. So, that's what happened?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Yes, and I believe you guys all owe them an apology."

Luan: "Hey… Didn't you already tell us that earlier at home?"

Lincoln: "It's just a refresher, OK?"

Luna: "Anyhow, we gotta wash that gunk off your schlong, dude."

(Lathering their hands up with soap, Luna and Luan stroke Lincoln's cock with their hands to clean it.)

Lincoln: "There you go… Stroke my weiner..."

Luan: "Your butt needs cleaning too…"

(Luan then goes to Lincoln's buttocks and washes them with her hands.)

Luan: "Damn… A male's ass is just as good as a female's… So chiseled…"

(Smiles deviously, Luan sticks her finger into Lincoln's asshole.)

Lincoln: "You wanna feel my asshole too, huh, sis?"

Luan: "Nah. I'm cleaning it another way." (starts licking Lincoln's anus)

Lincoln: Oooh… That's the ticket…"

(Luna then uses her breasts to rub on Lincoln's chest.)

Luna: "Your chest needs a good scrubbing too."

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Wonder where the twins ran off to..."

IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM…

(Eli is fucking Lola's pussy while Roger is pounding Lana's asshole.)

Lola: "Oh, fuck! Pound my wet pussy!"

Lana: "Oh, yeah! Spill in my asshole!"

(Both Loud twins squeal in delight from having their holes filled by their friends.)

Lola: "That was amazing. Thanks, you two..."

Eli: "Anytime… Can we exchange numbers?"

Lana: "Sure thing."

(Later, the Loud twins step out of the locker room with number slips in their hands.)

Lana: "That was fantastic."

Lola: "Yep." (high fives Lana) "So, do you know what time it is?"

Lana: (looks at wall clock) "I'd say 5 o'clock-ish."

Lola: "Wow, we've been here long."

Lynn: (jogs to them) "Hey, you two. Had any fun?"

Lana: "We had so much fun…" (laughs)

Lynn: "The gym closes in thirty minutes. I think we should bounce."

Lola: "Aw! I want to get Linky to do one more thing together."

Lynn: "Luan and Luan disappeared too. And I don't know where they could be."

(The three then look at the men's locker room and come to a revelation.)

Lynn: "They're in that other locker room doing who knows what. Come on, let's go get them.."

(Lola and Lana follow Lynn into the men's locker room. There, they start hearing a boy and two girls moaning.)

Lana: "They're using the showers."

Lola: (calls out) "Linky!"

Lincoln: "Wait, is that Lola?"

Luna: "What is she doing in here?"

(Lana peeks her head to see Luna, Lincoln, and Luan in the showers.)

Lana: "A-ha!"

Lincoln: "Ah! Oh, it's just you, Lana."

Lana: "Sorry for spooking you. We're about to go."

Lola: "Can't believe you went to the opposite locker room to do him! Shame on you two!"

Luan: 'You and Lana did it too, idiot! With those college dudes."

Lincoln: "Guys, stop arguing. C'mon, let's go."

(The six of them sneakily exit the locker room.)

Lincoln: (to Lola) "Oh, and what did I hear about the boys' locker room being more smelly, Lola?"

Lola: "Well, I'm not trying to say boys smell way more than girls, Lincoln… It's just the natural order of things."

Lincoln: "Like how you go through Mom, Lori, and Leni's makeup for every pageant you practice for?"

Lola: "Well, yes. I got to look beautiful every day. All this doesn't happen on its own."

Lincoln: "Yeah yeah. Let's just get the others and go home."

(The Loud siblings are now riding in the van, on their way home.)

Lynn: "So… Glad I hooked you guys up with those gym passes, huh?"

Lori: "Totally."

Lincoln: "Yeah! I feel like I could jog home instead."

Lynn: "Then why stop there?" (to Lori) "You can stop here, sis."

(Lori stops Vanzilla, as Lynn gets out and pulls Lincoln outside with her.)

Lincoln: "Wait, I didn't mean right now."

Lynn: "Last one home's a rotten egg!" (jogs away)

Lincoln: "Oh, dang it, Lynn!" (jogs after her)

Luan: (laughs) "He got what he wished for. C'mon, Lori. Let's beat them home."

Lori: " On it."

(Lori drives Vanzilla past the jogging Lynn and Lincoln.)

Lynn: "Better speed up, bro! We're not gonna be rotten eggs today!"

Lincoln: "You dragged me into this, Lynn!"

Luan: (popping her head out the window) "Eat our duuuuusssssssttttttttt!"

(Puffing steam through her nose, Lynn grabs Lincoln's wrist and sprints like she's never done before. He holds onto her for dear life, as they catch up to Vanzilla.)

Lana: "Dang, they're catching up!!"

(Lynn and Lincoln manage to pass Vanzilla, then take a sharp right into some bushes for a shortcut.)

Lynn: "C'mon, this is a shortcut!"

Lincoln: "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

(Carrying Lincoln on her back, Lynn goes through an alley, jumping onto a dumpster and leaping over a wire fence. Next, she rushes through a creek, where their neighborhood lies on the other side. Finally, she dashes across their neighbors' yards until she stops in front of the Loud House.)

Lynn: "Whoo! We beat 'em, Linc!"

(Now green in the face, Lincoln stumbles off Lynn's back and pukes in the trash can in front of the house.)

Lincoln: "Oh, dear god… Why did I agree to a jog with you?!"

Lynn: "That's the same shortcut I take when I'm late from practice. You're lucky I was doing most of the work back there. "

(The van pulls up in the driveway as the others get out.)

Luan: "Damn, they beat us!"

Leni: (gasps) "Linky! Are you okay?!" (rushes to him)

Lincoln: "Does it look like I'm okay?!" (vomits even more in the can)

Lisa: (puts hand on his chest) "His heart rate is through the roof. He needs some rest now."

(Lynn hoists Lincoln over his shoulder and takes him into the house. She sets him down on the couch and removes his socs, shoes, arm bands, and headband; she puts a blanket over him and a pillow beneath his head.)

Lynn: "Just rest there for a while."

Lincoln: "Okay, Lynn." (turns onto his side and closes his eyes)

Lola: "Hey, girls. Come with me to my room. All of you."

Luna: "Why?"

Lola: "Cause there's some people you need to talk to."

(Lola escorts her sisters to her room and pulls out her laptop. She goes to the voice chatting app on it and finds Mark's name in her contacts.)

Lily: "Lola, what's going on?"

Lola: "You'll see."

(Lola clicks on Mark's name and waits for the screen to load. When it's done, it shows Mark, Elise, and Emily's faces on there.)

Mark: "Oh, hi, Lola. What brings you by?"

Lola: "Hi, guys."

Elise: "Where's Lincoln at?"

Lola: "He's resting on the couch. There's some people that want to talk to you three."

(Lola steps to the side to show her other nine sisters on-screen.)

Lori: (nervously waves) "Hi…"

Elise: (glaring) "Oh, it's you girls. Come to reminisce about the time you barged into our home?"

Lori: (sighs) "No. We came to say we're sorry for what we did."

Mark: "Was that before or after you made a scene that day?"

Emily: "Yeah, you guys acted so selfish yesterday."

Luna: "We know. We're really sorry for our actions yesterday. We just really wanted to find our sis and bro to get them home."

Emily: "Why? Just to get into Lincoln's pants?"

Lucy: "Yes, but that's not the pont. We realized our big mistake and we could've found other ways to satisfy our thirst."

Mark: "Yeah, and they left early when we're about to hang out today too."

Luan: "We know. We just want you guys to forgive us, and hopefully, we can be friends."

Elise: "Hmm… Okay, fine. We'll forgive you, but it'll take time for us to trust the rest of you."

Lisa: "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

Elise: "Well, to introduce ourselves, I'm Elise, this is my sister Emily, and this is my husband, Mark."

Leni: "Anything else we could do to make it up to you?"

Mark: "Hmm… I've got it."

Lynn: "What is it?"

Mark: "We want you to come to our place and clean up the mess you made."

Lana: "That's it?"

Mark: "Yes, and our pact will be restored."

Lola: "You guys go there now. I'll stay with Linky here."

Elise: "We're waiting."

Lori: (sighs) "Let's just go there, you guys. The sooner it's done, the sooner they'll forgive us."

(The nine sisters all go to the van and drive to Mark and Elise's house. Lola shuts off her laptop, as she goes downstairs and sits on the couch arm next to her brother's head.)

Lola: "How do you feel right now, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "I still feel a little sick. And a little cold."

Lola: "Here, I'll make you some lunch, okay?"

Lincoln: "I'm done being an adult for the day. I just want to be my old self again."

Lola: "Okay, I'll get you a de-aging serum too."

Lincoln: "After I eat, I just wanna go to sleep. I'm spent for the rest of the day."

Lola: "Alright. I'll be back, Linky…"

(Lola goes upstairs and comes back with a de-aging serum. After setting it on the coffee table, she goes into the kitchen to make Lincoln some food.)

Lincoln: (grabs serum) "Welp, time to be a kid again." (drinks it)

(Lincoln then turns back to his eleven year old form. But now, his clothes are too large for him.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Eh. It's just me and Lola here."

(Just then, Lola arrives with a tray of food, which consists of a bowl of chicken soup, a plate of french fries, and a glass of apple cider.)

Lola: "There you go, Linky. Eat up."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lola."

(Lola sits next to Lincoln, as he starts chowing down.)

Lola: "Lincoln, I was thinking of something…"

Lincoln: (with full mouth) "What?"

Lola: "Since I'm older than you, that makes me your big sister and you my little brother…"

Lincoln: "Oh, that shtick again? You only look older. You're still a little girl at heart, Lola."

Lola: "How about later tonight after everyone goes to sleep, we stay in your room together and watch some of that naughty stuff you like…"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine…"

Lola: "Great. Now come up on Mommy's lap…

(Lola picks Lincoln up by his armpits and sets him down on her lap. She then wraps her right arm around his chest and pulls him in closer, twiddling his cowlick with her left hand, while he blushes.)

Lincoln: "That tickles, Lola…"


	37. Lincoln’s Day Out

MEANWHILE, AT THE ANDERSON'S RESIDENCE…

(The other Loud sisters are now cleaning up the damage they caused at Elise and Mark's place, starting with the living room.)

Luan: "Maybe stop roughhousing in houses, Lynn. You're gonna rough 'em up to the point where we're stuck as housemaids."

Lynn: "Yeah, I know… But to be fair, we're all at fault… I saw some of you wrecking stuff too."

Lana: "Less talking, more cleaning, Lynn."

Elise: "After that, you need to clean some of the stuff you damaged in the kitchen too."

Mark: "And then, we'll see if we forgive you or not."

Lori: "Okay. C'mon, gang, let's get it."

(The sisters move on to the kitchen. Lana and Lisa are mending the table, Leni and Lily put the trash can back up and refill it with its contents, and Lori and Lynn try putting the cabinet doors back together.)

Lynn: "Phew. Can't believe we did so much damage to these guys. I think now I see why Lincoln and Lola like these guys so much."

Emily: "Exactly. Maybe you'll think before the next time you mess with the Andersons."

(After an hour of cleaning, the Louds are finished cleaning up the Anderson household.)

Luan: "There. That's everything."

Mark: "I admit, you guys did well."

Luna: "So, are we cool now, dudes? I mean, guys?"

Elise: (sighs) "Yes, we're cool. You all can go now. But never barge in here unannounced ever again."

Lynn: "Got it. Again, we're sorry."

Lori: "C'mon, let's go home."

(The Louds leave the Anderson residence as they head into the van and drive off. Soon, they arrive back home.)

Leni: "Home at last. I just wanna go to bed."

(The siblings go inside to see Lola is feeding Lincoln some soup.)

Lola: "Hey, guys. It's 11 PM. Was cleaning that long?"

Luna: "Right on the money, sis, but at least it's over with. We're gonna hit the sack."

Lola: "Us too." (winks at Lincoln)

(The siblings all head into their rooms to go to sleep for the night.)

55 MINUTES LATER…

(In Lola's room, an adult Lola sneaks out of her bed and tiptoes past a slumbering Lana and her animals. She heads to Lincoln's room to find him sleeping, she shakes his body to wake him up.)

Lincoln: "Huh? Oh, hey, Lola."

Lola: "Hey, Linky… It's time…"

Lincoln: "Oh, right. I'll get my laptop ready."

Lola: "Up, up, up… Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lincoln: (groans) "You want the adult me back, don't you?"

Lola: "Yes…"

Lincoln: "Lemme think about it while I tinkle…" (heads to the bathroom)

Lola: "C'mon, Linky! We're not even gonna have sex anyway! We're just gonna stars and extras having sex!" (removes her bra and panties)

Lincoln: "Are you serious?"

(Two minutes later, Lincoln exits the bathroom and heads back to his room to find Lola lying on his bed in a French girl pose, completely naked.)

Lola: "C'mon, where's my big, strong man?"

Lincoln: "Right here. I'm staying a kid to get the premium MILF experience."

Lola: "Please?" (pleading eyes)

Lincoln: "Fine…" (under his breath) "I hate you…"

(Lincoln goes to Lisa's room to grab an aging serum. Coming back into the room, he removes his clothes until he's naked and takes the aging serum, turning him to his adult form.)

Lincoln: "There. Happy?"

Lola: "The happiest woman in the entire universe."

(Lincoln settles himself in his bed in the blankets, with Lola getting in the blankets next to him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. The blankets are hugging their lower bodies.)

Lola: "Even in your adult form, you can call me mommy anytime."

Lincoln: "Yeah, yeah."

(Lincoln sets his laptop on the bed in front of the two, as he loads up one of the porn sites he remembers the name of by heart.)

Lola: (teasingly) "So… What kind of videos do you like watching on here, you dirty, naughty boy, you?" (laughs)

Lincoln: "Hmm… I do like the ones with busty blondes…"

Lola: "Including yours truly, of course..."

Lincoln: "Yeah…"

(Lincoln clicks on the first video that came up from the busty-blonde tag search. He and Lola watch the girl in the video stroking a white guy's cock and suckling on his nuts.)

Woman #1: "Whoa, you got some nice chestnuts, there. And a nice hot dog."

Man #1: "Thanks, now how about getting some buns for this hot dog?"

Woman #1: "Oh, I have some warm ones right here…"

(The girl turns around and squats down on the guy's lap, as his cock is in between her asscheeks. She gives the guy an assjob as he moans and squeezes her buttcheeks.)

Lola: "I know someone with a great footlong frank and some roasted almonds…"

(With that, Lola gropes Lincoln's nutsack and strokes his long weiner while licking around the tip. Lincoln bites his lip in joy.)

Lincoln: "Easy there, Lola…"

(The woman sways her ass side to side with the man's log still in her buttcheeks. He cums, spilling his jizz on the woman's back.)

Woman #1: "Thanks for the squirts. Got a name, hon?"

Danny: "I'm Danny. Yours?"

Valerie: "I'm Valarie, and it's your turn to get cummed on." (pats the bed) "Lay down."

(Danny lies on the bed so Valerie can sit on his face. Danny begins to lick Valerie's clit as she moans in excitement.)

Valerie: "Oh, yeah. Eat that snatch."

Lola: "Time for your juicy meal, Linky…" (pushes her butt into Lincoln's face)

(Lincoln licks Lola's pussy as she bites her lip from moaning.)

Lincoln: "Don't make too much noise, Lolly-pop… I don't want the others to wake up and see us like this…"

Lola: "So what if they find out you watch porn? Big deal."

Lincoln: "Well, they'll all start bunking in here and keeping me up at night."

Lola: "Are you saying you can't handle the ladies?"

Lincoln: "Wha?! Lola! Of course, I can!"

Lola: "Good! Now what are they doing in the video?"

(In the video, Danny is licking Valerie's pussy as she squeals in joy. She cums onto Danny's face. Then, she grips his cock and slides it into her pussy.)

Valerie: "Oh, fuck! Oh yeah! Fuck me good!"

(Lincoln is jerking off to their lovemaking while Lola is fingering herself in equal arousal.)

Lincoln: (groans) "Could bust a huge load right now…"

Lola: "I could shoot rapid spurts right now…" (moans)

Lincoln: "But the bed will get stained if we do."

Lola: "Yeah, you're right… Let's just continue watching… then it's off to bed..."

Lincoln: "Right… You know, Lola…. I noticed something… Before, you were acting all mean and yelling too much at us, but now, since you started taking this serum, you've gotten more nicer, caring, and beautiful..."

Lola: "Aww… That's so sweet of you to say, Lincoln..." (hugs him)

Lincoln: "Are you OK with me letting it out in you? I'm really stiff."

Lola: "Sure, as long as you let me squirt too… I'm twitching like crazy."

(Lola sits on Lincoln's lap, as he pushes his dick into her pussy.)

Lola: "Stuff me like a turkey..."

(Clawing into Lola's buttocks, Lincoln thrusts rapidly and makes out with her to keep the noise down.)

Lola: "Just like that…"

(Lincoln hugs Lola tightly and busts his nut in her, making her squirt too. Lincoln pulls out as Lola heavily pants from her filling.)

Lola: "Thanks, I needed that…"

Lincoln: "After all that, and my cock's still up…"

Lola: (half-lidded) "Oh, that's perfect… I can fix that..."

(Lola lies on her belly and takes Lincoln's log into her mouth. Lincoln bites his lip and starts moaning.)

Lincoln: "Could you give me some tongue action too?"

(Lola licks around Lincoln's shaft inside her mouth, as he bites his lip. She then lightly scratches the sides of his legs.)

Lincoln: "Easy there, Lola… Don't sink your nails in like a hawk."

Lola: (muffled) "Don't worry about it, hon."

(Lincoln rolls his eyes as Lola still sucks Lincoln off. He shoots his load into Lola's throat.)

Lincoln: "That's enough there, Lola. Let's just finish this video, then it's off to sleep."

(For the video's finale, Danny sprays his cream all over Valerie's body.)

Valerie: "Thanks for the treat, Danny."

Danny: "Anytime, Valerie."

(The two make out as the video ends, Lincoln shuts off his laptop as he sets it on his dresser.)

Lola: "That was so hot, Linky-winky… I can't wait to do this again…"

Lincoln: "Any chance you wanna sleep in here with me?"

Lola: "Damn, right… Let's snuggle, my white king..."

(Lincoln and Lola lock lips, then hold each other and drift off to sleep.)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln wakes up as he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. As he turns on the water, he steps in the bathtub and begins washing himself.)

Lincoln: "Man, yesterday was so much fun… and finally, it's my first day of summer to myself."

(Lincoln then scrubs his chest and upper body with the soap bar. He scrubs under his armpits and shampoos his hair.)

Lincoln: "Good thing I bought this shampoo at the mall."

(Lincoln finishes his shampoo as he cleans his lower regions and his legs. Last but not least, he lathers his privates in soap and rubs it in.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah… What kind of shenanigans is this bad boy gonna get today…"

(After a few scrubs, Lincoln finishes his shower as he wears a towel.)

Lincoln: "Hmm… I feel like at least one of my sisters would've pounced on me by now…"

(As Lincoln enters his room, he sees Lola sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at him.)

Lincoln: "Something wrong, Lola?"

Lola: "Where were you, Linky?"

Lincoln: "All I did was take a shower."

Lola: "Oh. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Lincoln: "You look peaceful while you're sleeping that I didn't want to wake you."

(Lincoln discards his towel as he picks up his boxers and puts them on.)

Lola: "What's on your agenda for the day?"

Lincoln: "Hmm… I got nothing. I might as well enjoy the first day of Summer."

Lola: "Sure you don't want to spend it with one of your lady friends?"

Lincoln: "I'll just wait and see, Lols."

(Lincoln then puts on his orange and yellow shirt, the same one Luan got him on the mall date. In addition with denim cargo shorts, white socks and beige walking sandals.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna go on a walk around the town. Don't fight Lana too much, Lola." (kisses Lola's cheek.)

Lola: "Okay, have fun. We'll miss you, snowflake."

(After grabbing his phone and a few things in his backpack like his swimsuit and wallet, Lincoln goes downstairs to his mother and father, who are making coffee in the kitchen.)

Rita: "Good morning, sweetie."

Lynn Sr.: "Hey there, sport."

Lincoln: "Hey, Mom, Dad. It's such a beautiful day out today. Mind if I step out of the house for a while?"

Rita: "Sure thing, hon. Go have fun."

Lincoln: "Thanks."

Lynn Sr.: "Don't stay out too long, champ."

(Lincoln walks out of the house and strolls through the neighborhood.)

Lincoln: (sighs in relief) "Maybe I can see what Mollie's up to. Time for her to deliver on her end of the deal…"

(Lincoln whistles, as he makes his way to Mollie's house. He knocks on the door, as Mollie answers it.)

Mollie: "Lincoln, what are you doing here?"

Lincoln: "Hey, there, Mollie. You remember our deal?"

Mollie: (groans) "Yeah… But we can't do it right now because I'm not grown up."

Lincoln: "That's why I came prepared." (takes out aging serum and de-aging serum)

Mollie: (sighs) "Come in."

Lincoln: "Wait a minute, are your parents home?"

Mollie: "No, they're running errands. Said they won't be back until the afternoon."

Lincoln: "Great. We have a bunch of time, then."

(Lincoln comes into the house, as Mollie leads him upstairs to her bedroom.)

Mollie: "What could you possibly want at 9:30 AM?"

Lincoln: "Oh, just wanted to cash in my daily smashing with you."

Mollie: "Oh, alright. Let's let this over with."

(Mollie strips down and drinks the aging serum, changing her into an adult. Lincoln removes his clothes as the two move to the bed and make out with each other.)

Mollie: "Oh, Lincoln… You're a great kisser… Put your manly seed inside me..."

Lincoln: "Uh uh uh… Not just yet…"

(Lincoln pushes Mollie onto her back and immediately starts eating her out. She moans in joy.)

Mollie: "Dang… Your tongue's so good…"

(Mollie's legs clutch Lincoln's head, as she whines in pleasure.)

Lincoln: "Maybe I should go further…"

(Lincoln sticks his tongue in further and suckles on Mollie's clitoris. She screams in pure joy as her pussy starts squirting. Lincoln pulls away and kisses her again.)

Lincoln: "How do you taste?"

Mollie: "Moist and salty."

Lincoln: "Now, it's your turn to give some oral…"

Mollie: "I'll be happy too."

(Lincoln waves his cock from side to side in front of Mollie's face, beckoning her to open her mouth. He eases his tip into her mouth, then she starts blowing him.)

Lincoln: "Good girl…"

Mollie: "This log is so good…"

(Mollie pulls away so she can be on her hands and knees on the bed. Then, she grabs Lincoln's cock and takes it deeper in her mouth.)

Mollie: "Now you can put your seed in me, my sweet…"

(Holding the back of Mollie's head, Lincoln forces her to deepthroat him, which she didn't mind at all.)

Lincoln: "Dang… Whole thing fits in your mouth…"

(Lincoln lets go of Mollie, but she's keeping his cock balls deep in her mouth. Enamored by the sight, Lincoln busts his load for her to gulp down.)

Lincoln: "That's it… Drink my sweet cream…"

(Mollie, gagging, begins to swallow every bit of Lincoln's cum as she pulls away.)

Lincoln: "You alright, baby?"

Mollie: "Uh huh… Thanks for the cream… I think you know what happens next…"

(Lincoln helps Mollie up, as she holds his cock steady and spreads her vagina.)

Mollie: "Give me a pounding like no other."

(Lincoln pounds Mollie's pussy, as she moans in joy.)

Mollie: "Oh, Lincoln! Yes! Take me!"

(The two make out, resulting in Mollie lying on her back and Lincoln being on top of her.)

Lincoln: "Oh, Mollie! Take that log like a good girl!"

(Molle kisses Lincoln even further, wrapping her legs around his butt. She screams while Lincoln bursts inside her.)

Lincoln: "Oh, hell yeah…" (kisses Mollie)

Mollie: "Thanks for screwing me on the first day of Summer…"

Lincoln: "It's not gonna be the last, I promise you that."

(Suddenly, Mollie's phone starts ringing on her nightstand.)

Mollie: (answers it) "Hello?"

Mollie's Mom: "Hi, Mollie. Your father and I finished up all our errands. We're about to come home now."

Mollie's Dad: "Get ready to help us with the groceries soon."

Mollie: "Okay, Mom and Dad. I'll see you then." (hangs up; to Lincoln) "Oh, crap! My parents are coming back! We gotta move!"

Lincoln: "I gotcha covered." (gives her the de-aging serum) "Drink up."

(Molie drinks the de-aging serum, turning her back into a kid, then she and Lincoln hurriedly get their clothes on.)

Mollie: "Quick! Get out through the window. It's quicker than the door."

Lincoln: "Okay! I'll see you next time."

(Lincoln grabs his backpack and opens the window and climbs out, only to scream and fall in some rose bushes.)

Lincoln: (from outside) "I'm OK!"

Mollie: (out the window) "Great, now go! Go anywhere else but here!"

(Lincoln quickly runs away from Mollie's place, as her parents pull into the driveway.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Now what am I gonna do out here? I'm fresh out of serums, so the girls from school are out of the question. Including my sisters' friends too. Crud..."

(Lincoln keeps walking, until he stops in realization.)

Lincoln: "Hey, maybe Ms. DiMartino is available right now. And maybe Ms. Allegra and Mrs. Johnson too."

(Lincoln pulls out his phone and calls his former substitute teacher.)

Ms. DiMartino: "Hello? Who is this?"

Lincoln: "Hi, Ms. D. It's me, Lincoln." (suggestively) "I was wondering if you, Ms. Allegra, and Mrs. Johnson was available for some special summer tutoring, if you catch my drift…"

Ms. DiMartino: (giggles) "Why, yes! We're available. Meet us at Mrs. Johnson's house at 10:30 AM."

Lincoln: "Can do." (hangs up) "Alright, how much time do I have?" (checks his watch to see it's 10:00) "Alright. Just enough time to get something to eat."

(Lincoln grabs a Burpin' Burger meal to go, then he starts making his way to his tutoring session.)

Lincoln: "Hmm… Now, where did Mrs. Johnson lives again?"

(Lincoln then comes across a nearby cul-de-sac and enters it, believing this was where his tutors could be.)

Lincoln: "Okay… Maybe her place is around here…"

(Lincoln then sees a small blue house, recognizing it as Mrs. Johnson's place. He runs over there and knocks on the door.)

Agnes: "Just a minute!"

(Mrs. Johnson opens the door to reveal Lincoln.)

Agnes: "Lincoln, you made it! Come on in, handsome!"

(Mrs. Johnson takes Lincoln's hand and pulls him inside. She leads him to her living room, where Ms. DiMartino and Ms. Allegra were waiting on the couch.)

Lincoln: "I'm here, ladies."

Angela: "Hey, there, baby…"

Ally: "Hiya, Linky…"

Agnes: "Have a seat, Mr. Loud… It's time to begin our private lessons…"

(As Lincoln sits down, the three teachers slowly take off their clothing until they're completely naked.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, mama…"

Angela: (sultry) "The first lesson is getting to know the female body… Inside and out..."

(Ms. DiMartino walks closer to Lncoln and shows off her assets to him. She then climbs onto Lincoln, rubbing her groin against his and planting kisses across his face.)

Angela: "These are my breasts… Go on… Touch them…"

(Lincoln plants both of his hands on Ms. DiMartino's bosom, moving them around.)

Angela: "First question… How do natural breasts feel?"

Lincoln: "Hmm… They feel soft, warm, jiggly, and squishy like marshmallows."

Angela: "That's correct, sweetie-pie… For question two, find out what's inside of these breasts first-hand…"

(Ms. DiMartino holds her right boob in front of Lincoln's face for him to suck on it.)

Lincoln: "Milk… Fresh, life giving milk…"

Angela: "Right… And for the last one, demonstrate the process of intercourse between male and female…"

(Ms. DiMartino gets down from the recliner Lincoln's sitting on, then leans against the coffee table. She looks back at him and shakes her ass from side to side, biting her lip, to entice him.)

Angela: "If you want to get that perfect score, you better come over here and fuck me, Lincoln… Pants off now, hon."

(Lincoln pulls his pants and underwear down to his ankles, as he puts his log into her pussy.)

Angela: "Oh yeah! Fuck my warm, wet pussy!"

Lincoln: "Time for a pussy pounding worth all the A's!"

(Lincoln thrusts into Ms. DiMartino's pussy as she moans in joy. She turns her head back to make out with Lincoln, as he's squeezing her buttocks.)

Angela: "You're doing great, sweetie! Keep going!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Ms. DiMartino! Your insides feel so good and wet!"

(Ms. DiMartino licks her tongue inside Lincoln's mouth as she lewdly makes out with him. He grabs her by her breasts and lifts her up to get more tender smooching.)

Agnes: (fingering her pussy) "Mmm… Just can't wait to get ravaged like that…"

Ally: (fondling her breasts) "Me too…"

Lincoln: "Don't think I forgot about you ladies. Your turns will come up soon…"

(Lincoln holds Ms. DiMartino's ass down as he bursts his load into her snatch, making her squeal in delight. When he pulls out, his cock is still rock hard.)

Lincoln: "What do you have for me, Mrs. J?"

Agnes: "Come here and I'll show you…"

(Lincoln goes over to Mrs. Johnson as she makes out with him and strokes his cock.)

Agnes: "I'll do more with you once you answer some questions for me… First, what's the common name for the act of a female partaking of a male's penis with her mouth?"

Lincoln: "That'll be… a blowjob."

Agnes: "That's right…"

(Mrs. Johnson grips the base of Lincoln's member with both hands, then engulfs a large portion of it and begins suckling on it like a popsicle.)

Lincoln: "Oh yeah… Suck on that log..."

(Mrs. Johnson then wraps her arms around Lincoln's pelvis and forces the rest of his cock into her mouth.)

Lincoln: "There you go…" (rubs Mrs. Johnson's head) "Just like that…"

(Mrs. Johnson goes faster on her hands-free blowjob as Lincoln moans. She starts gagging, as Lincoln squirts down her esophagus. She gulps it down from the inside, giving her belly a slight bulge.)

Agnes: (pulls away; wipes mouth with hand) "Second question. What's one form of foreplay a man can give to pleasure a woman?"

Lincoln: "Is cunnilingus the answer?"

Agnes: "Yes. For extra points, you can do an oral presentation…" (spreads lower lips)

(Licking his lips, Lincoln sits on the floor as he holds Mrs. Johnson's legs and digs into her pussy.)

Agnes: "That's it… Like that, honey…"

(Lincoln licks inside and around Mrs. Johnson's pussy as she moans in joy. She grabs Lincoln's head and pulls it further on her groin.)

Agnes: "Lick me further, Linky! Lick me like ice cream!"

(Suddenly, Ms. DiMartino sits on Mrs. Johnson's face, covering it with Lincoln's goo.)

Angela: "Be a dear and clean this snatch, would you?"

Agnes: "It's a deal."

(Mrs. Johnson licks the cum off Ms. DiMartino's pussy while Lincoln continues to licks Mrs. Johnson's pussy. She cums in Lincoln's mouth.)

Agnes: "Now, fuck me to get that 100%, Lincoln! Do me doggystyle!"

(Mrs. Johnson gets on all fours on the floor as she shakes her ass towards Lincoln. He puts it in her wet pussy as she moans.)

Agnes: "Oh, yes! Pound me from behind with all your might!"

(Ms. DiMartino lies on the couch to the left of Mrs. Johnson, then holds her face and makes out with her.)

Lincoln: "Your booty's so big and jiggly, Agnes." (smacks her buttcheeks)

Agnes: "Oh, Lincoln. I'm so glad you were one of my students."

Lincoln: "I wanna mix things up a bit. Can I put it in your asshole?"

Agnes: "Go right on ahead, honey... I've been dying for some anal."

(Lincoln slides his lubricated cock out of Mrs. Johnson's wet vagina, then shoves it in her anus with ease.)

Agnes: "Ah! Your cock's filling up so much of my ass!"

(Lincoln pounds Mrs. Johnson's butthole silly, as she holds onto and bites down on a couch cushion to muffle her ecstatic screams.)

Agnes: "Ohh, Lincoln! Fuck my ass so good! You're gonna make me squirt!"

(Lincoln grips Mrs. Johnson's boobs, as he shoots his cum into the former's butthole.)

Agnes: "You… Passed…"

Ally: "Now it's my turn." (walks to him) "So this is your adult form? I haven't seen you in this form since you pounded me as a little kid."

Lincoln: "Oh, you're n for a huge surprise!"

Ally: "I only have one question for you to answer… How dominant can you be during sex?"

Lincoln: (half-lidded) "Any way I can respond to that verbally?"

(Lincoln lifts up one of Miss Allegra's legs so it's bending at his hip, as he smooches her and grinds his cock against her pussy.)

Ally: (giggles) "Look at you taking charge like a big, strong man…"

Lincoln: "Uh huh. Now let's get into it."

(Lincoln inserts his penis into Miss Allergra's pussy as she screams in joy. He then lifts her up by her legs, letting her hold onto him as he clutches her buttcheeks and fucks her.)

Ally: "Oh, shit! This log is bigger and better than before!" (screams) "Kiss me!"

(Lincoln turns his head around as he kisses Miss Allergra's lips deeply.)

Lincoln: "Your pussy is so hot and good! Feels great!"

Ally: "Oh, Lincoln! I want in deep! Go to my womb!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Miss Allergra's pussy as she screams in Lincoln's mouth after every merciless thrust.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna burst!"

(Lincoln blasts his hot semen into Miss Allegra's pussy as she cums as well.)

Ally: "Fuck, that was incredible!"

(With that, Lincoln sighs in exhaustion and sits down on the couch to relax.)

Lincoln: "Three girls back-to-back… Man…"

Agnes: "So, ladies… You think he passed all of our tests?"

Angela: "With flying colors, Agnes…"

Ally: "How should we reward Mr. Loud?"

Agnes: "I got it…" (whispers her idea to Angela and Ally)

Ally: "That's perfect!"

Angela: "Let's do it!"

Lincoln: "Whatcha girls gonna do now?"

Agnes: "Come with us in the kitchen, dear…"

(Mrs. Johnson takes Lincoln's hand and leads him into her kitchen, where she and the other two teachers sit down on the counter.)

Agnes: "Look in the fridge, top shelf…"

(Lincoln opens the fridge to see whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, and cherries.)

Lincoln: "Oh, are we making ice cream sundaes?"

Ally: "Close. Pussy cream sundaes…"

(Getting the message, Lincoln eagerly grabs the whipped cream as he goes to the counter with his tutors. The ladies lie down and spread their legs.)

Angela: "Time to make yourself some desert, honey…"

(Lincoln sprays whipped cream all over the bodies of his teachers as he begins licking his trio of prizes.)

Agnes: "Oh, yes… Lick us all over…"

(Lincoln squirts chocolate syrup onto Agnes's boobs, then her face, as he savors her while rubbing his cock against her pussy.)

Agnes: "Oh, yes… Clean me all over…"

Lincoln: "Want a little taste of yourself, Mrs. Johnson?"

Agnes: "Yes!"

(Lincoln kisses Agnes, allowing her to taste the toppings on his tongue.)

Lincoln: (In his mind) "I wonder what my family's doing back home…"


	38. The Intimate Get-Together

(As Lincoln said that, it cuts back to the Loud House where the girls are having breakfast.)

Leni: "Does anybody know where Lincoln went? I haven't seen him all morning."

Lola: "He stepped out earlier."

Lisa: "Well, where is he, then?"

Lola: "No idea. He might be somewhere in town."

Lori: "Hmm… You know what? Lincoln can have the day away from us. We don't necessarily have to depend on him. We can always invite some of our friends over for some fun…"

Luan: "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

Lana: (to Lisa) "How much of that adult juice you got, sis?"

Lisa: "I got lots of them with me. Large quantities."

Luna: "Alright! Time to party, dudettes!"

Leni: "Yeah!"

(The Loud sisters begin to call their friends over to their house for a large summer sex-fest.)

Lori: "Hey, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! Want to come over later today?"

Bobby: "I'll see what I can do after my shift, babe…"

Leni: "Hey, Chaz, Miguel. Wanna come to my place for a bit?"

Chaz: "I'll see after work."

Miguel: "Same here."

Luna: "Sully, Sam, wanna hang and get some practice in?"

(As the girls all invite their male friends for a good time, it cuts to Lincoln exiting Mrs. Johnson's house with kiss marks all over his face.)

Lincoln: "That was such an amazing tutoring session…" (looks at the clock) "It's only 1:45 PM, so it's off to somewhere else in Royal Woods."

(Lincoln heads into town to find somewhere. He looks down to see a dollar on the ground.)

Lincoln: "Oh, a dollar!"

(Lincoln bends down to grab the dollar. But when he bends back up, his head bumps into the backside of a familiar busty woman.)

Belle: (yelps) "Who's back there?"

Lincoln: "Look… I'm sorry. ma'am! I was just-"

Belle: "Get fresh with me, will you?! (turns around) "Wait… Lincoln?" (lifts up and hugs him) "Whatcha doin' in town, cutie pie?"

Lincoln: "Just enjoying the first day of Summer and enjoying it with some hot girls."

Belle: "That sounds like you. (giggles) "Say, I have the day off, and I'm planning on heading to the beach. You wanna come with me?"

Lincoln: "Wish I could, but I don't have my trunks with me."

Belle: "Don't worry. The beach's gift shop got some."

Lincoln: "Alright. How soon are we going?"

Belle: "I guess we can go right now."

Lincoln: "Sweet! Man, the girls are missing out!"

(Lincoln and Belle begin on the path to the beach. Speaking of the girls, a few of their male friends arrived at the house.)

Lola: "Winston! You made it!"

Winston: "Yeah, what'd you invite me here for?"

Chaz & Miguel: "Hey, Leni!"

Leni: "Hey, guys! I can't wait for the fun we're gonna have!"

(Soon, more of the girls' friends, Bobby, Silas, Sully, Sam, Benny, Francisco, Skippy, and David all arrived at the house. Lisa comes downstairs with several vials in her hands.)

Lisa: "Greetings, everyone. You're probably pondering about why we've summoned you here."

Bobby: "Yeah, I had to leave the mercado early to get here."

Lisa: "There's something that we need to tell you guys before the festivities happen…"

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(Everyone, sans Bobby and Benny, are all surprised at this revelation.)

Lisa: "Before we can begin, all of you must promise to never disclose any of this information to anyone else. Understand?"

(All of the guys nod in agreement.)

Lori: "Let's begin. First off, get those pesky clothes off. Otherwise, those serums will ruin them."

(The boys all remove their clothes until they're naked as the girls do the same.)

Luna: "Bottoms up, dudettes."

(The girls all drink their aging serums, the serum begin to take effect. Their bodies become larger and sexy, their butts and boobs become bigger, and their hair grows longer. The boys all look in awe.)

Lori: "Like what you see, boys? Now, it's your turn."

(The boys consume the aging serum, then undergo the mixture's bodily effects. Growing taller, with more developed muscles and privates, the guys are now physically adults.)

Lynn: "So… What do you think of yourselves right now?"

Silas: "I feel... Amazing."

Chaz: "Wow… I'm not fat anymore…"

David: "Astronomical."

Lisa: "I'll say…" (walks towards David and feels around his muscles) "I can't wait for the experimentation we're gonna do..." (giggles)

(As Lisa strokes David's cock, he kneads her buttcheeks and makes out with her.)

Lola: "You mind coming with me, Winston?"

Winston: "Sure."

(Lola takes Winston upstairs to her bedroom.)

Lola: "Time to try out that royal scepter of yours."

(Winston sits on Lola's bed while she gets on her knees and gives him a hands free blowjob. She plants her hands on Winston's knees as she goes deeper.)

Winston: "Oh, yeah…"

Lola: (muffles) "This tastes so good…"

(Lola pulls away, then slaps Winston's cock against her breasts. Next, she titfucks Winston's log as he rolls his eyes. Lori and Leni's room, Bobby is eating Lori's pussy while she's sitting on the vanity.)

Lori: "Oh, fuck! I missed you so much, booboo bear!"

Bobby: "It's been way too long, babe!"

(Bobby sucks on Lori's tits and shoves his cock into her snatch.)

Lori: "OH, FUCK! BOBBY!"

(On Leni's bed, Chaz is fucking Leni's asshole while she's sucking Miguel's cock.)

Chaz "Oh, yes! This feels amazing!"

Miguel: "Oh, hell yeah! Keep sucking!"

(Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Beach, Lincoln and Belle are strolling through the boardwalk.)

Belle: "Okay, honey, let's get you some trunks."

Lincoln: "Okay." (wipes sweat) "Damn, it's hot out here."

(At the gift shop, the two are looking through action mens swimwear. Lincoln looks at a pair of orange and white trunks while Belle glances at an orange speedo.)

Belle: "Lincoln, this could look great on you…" (grabs speedo)

Lincoln: "I dunno… Heard those things are really tight. Besides, I like these more." (grabs trunks)

Belle: (furrows eyebrows) "Hmph… We'll see about that, mister…"

(Lincoln's near the changing stall with the two pieces of beachwear in hand, and Belle standing by him.)

Belle: "Come on, Lincoln… Can you at least try on that speedo? For me?"

Lincoln: "Okay, sure."

(Lincoln goes in to put on the speedo, as he steps out of the changing stall.)

Lincoln: "Damn, these things are tight as hell."

Belle: "But all the girls get a chance to see that great big log of yours…" (giggles)

(Lincoln growls.)

Belle: "Lighten up, dear. Just wanted to see how you looked in them. You can take them off now."

Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lincoln returns to remove the speedo and switches to the trunks. He comes out.)

Belle: "Wow, those look great, too!"

Lincoln: "They feel way better. So much more comfortable."

Belle: "I'll buy those for you. And don't worry, I brought my own swimsuit."

(Belle pays for Lincoln's trunks, then she uses the stall to change.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Hope she chose something really sexy..."

(Belle comes out in a yellow strapless one-piece swimsuit. Lincoln eyes at her cleavage as she poses for Lincoln.)

Belle: "What do you think? I live up to your expectations, Mr. Loud?" (giggles)

Lincoln: "Yeah… You look so hot."

Belle: "Thank you. C'mon, let's enjoy the beach."

(Lincoln and Belle exit the store as they head to the beach. Belle tosses a beach chair and a towel in a spot. Belle lays on her stomach on the towel.)

Belle: "Oh, Lincoln… Could you rub some sunscreen on my back, hon?"

Lincoln: "Of course."

(Lincoln takes the sunscreen from Belle's bag and applies some on her back as he rubs it.)

Belle: "There you go. Rub it all over my back."

(Lincoln decides to get her shoulders too, but his bulge ends up pushing against her ass.)

Belle: "Mmm… I feel something poking down below…"

(A confused Lincoln and sees what Belle means, then blushes.)

Belle: "Can you get down there too, baby?"

Lincoln: "Uh… Sure thing."

(Lincoln lathers up and firmly kneads Belle's buttocks as she moans.)

Belle: "There you go… Just like that, Linky…"

(Lincoln finishes with another layer of sunscreen, as Belle gets up.)

Belle: "Now, it's your turn for sunscreen."

(Lincoln on the towel as Belle apples sunscreen on his back.)

Lincoln: "Man, that is cold."

Belle: "If you don't have it, you're gonna get sunburn."

Lincoln: "Fair point."

(Belle finishes rubbing sunscreen on Lincoln's back, he gets up, as Belle notices his hardened bulge.)

Belle: "Wow, it's even trying to burst out those shorts on."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it is."

Belle: "I can help you with that." (takes Lincoln's hand) "Here, come with me."

(Belle guides Lincoln to one of those closet rooms on the border. She takes a look around, certain that the coast is clear. She opens the door, as she and Lincoln goes into the closet.)

Belle: "Have a seat and pull those trunks down."

(Lincoln does as Belle instructed.)

Belle: "Don't want to get this baby dirty…"

(Belle pulls her swimsuit off and tosses it on the floor.)

Belle: (kneels in front of Lincoln) "Just sit there and relax… I'll take good care of you."

(Belle grips Lincoln's knees as she sucks on Lincoln's cock. He bites his lip as Belle gives him a satisfying hands free blowjob.)

Lincoln: "Your mouth's so warm and soothing…"

(Belle goes even deeper on Lincoln's log then she squeezes his balls. Lincoln moans in joy as he rubs his hands on her arms back and forth.)

Lincoln: "Ooh, I can already feel the nut coming…"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Belle's throat as the cum travels down to her stomach. She pulls off as she kisses the tip of Lincoln's log.)

Belle: "Hmm… Your cock's still hard. I'm gonna have to go with Plan B."

(Belle sits on Lincoln's lap as she lowers herself onto his cock, easing it into her pussy. He grabs her hips as he pounds her up and down. She grips Lincoln's shoulders as she kisses him.)

Belle: "You're lucky I'm doing this for you, Linky…"

Lincoln: "You're the best, Belle! I'm lucky enough to know a gal like you in the first place! Good thing you came over to babysit."

Belle: (giggles) "Hey, it was you that put the moves on me with that signature Lincoln charm…"

Lincoln: "Aw, it was nothing… I want that pussy deeper on my log..."

Belle: "Oh, you want the womb experience? Coming right up, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln pushes Belle further down on his lap, as she screams out in pleasure. He then makes out with her while fondling her buttcheeks.)

Belle: (groans) "Gonna squirt any moment now!"

Lincoln: "Same here! I gotta shoot!"

(The two ejaculate within seconds of each other, as their combined semen overflow from their conjoined privates. When Belle lifts her rear up, cum leaks out of her pussy and paints Lincoln's groin, which is still squirting small streams of cum.)

Lincoln: "Alright, my dick shouldn't poke through my trunks anymore. But now it's really messy."

Belle: "Don't worry. Lemme help with that."

(Belle licks the excess cum off Lincoln's log. He returns the favor by eating her pussy clean.)

Lincoln: "Wanna head back to our spot?"

Belle: "Gladly…"

(Lincoln and Belle return to their spot, as they soak up some sun rays.)


	39. Busted

(Back at the Loud House, in Luna and Luan's room, Luna and Sam are making out while Sully is fucking Luna and eating Sam out from underneath them.)

Sam: "Oh, yeah! Eat me out, Sulls!"

Luna: "Oh, Sam! Aren't you glad I sent that note to you?!"

Sam: "Oh, yes!" (moans)

Sully: "Oh, hell yes! You should've invited Mazzy too! She'd love this!"

(In the bathroom, Benny is pounding Luan doggystyle in the shower.)

Luan: "Oh, yeah! Pound me from behind like a dirty clown!"

Benny: "Got a nice creampie cooking, but it's not gonna be to the face…"

(Benny shoots his load into Luan's asshole then immediately shoves his cock into her pussy, making her scream. In Lori and Leni's room, Bobby and Lori are making out with each other.)

Bobby: "You know, babe… Ronnie Anne has been missing the Lincster since we last came here…"

Lori: "She has?"

Bobby: "Uh huh, and she was thinking that you two should come to Great Lakes City for a few days… My mom misses him too, and my cousin and aunt want in too."

Lori: "Hmm… Okay, we'll go."

Bobby: "Sweet!"

Lori: "Lemme just let Lincoln know." (picks up her phone)

(At the beach, Lincoln is reading a book while Belle is sunbathing next to him. His phone buzzes, as he picks it up. He sees a text from Lori.)

Lincoln: (reading it) "Hey, Linky. Bobby invited us to go to the city for a few days. You in?"

(Lincoln texts "yes" to Lori as he sends the message. He then types that he's at the beach with Belle right now.)

Belle: "Who texted you, hon?"

Lincoln: "It's just Lori."

Belle: "Oh, are you about to leave already?"

Lincoln: "No, she just asked me a question. I got plenty of time to do what I want in this town. Anyway, you wanna swim around for a bit?"

Belle: "OK." (gets up)

Lincoln: "Race you to the water…" (runs away)

(Belle runs after him, as the two begin to splash at each other in the water.)

Belle: "Oh, I'm gonna get you!"

Lincoln: "Not if I get you first!"

(Lincoln then kicks some water at Belle, who slaps some back at him, all the while laughing together.)

Belle: (looks around) "Hmm… We may have time for a quickie out here… Underwater…"

Lincoln: "I guess we can try… But just don't make it too obvious…"

(Under the water, Lincoln pulls aside Belle's swimsuit to expose her pussy. Then, she slightly pulls his trunks down, as their genitals meet and intersect with each other. He thrusts into Belle as she bites her lip.)

Lincoln: "Nice job on keeping quiet."

(Belle then turns her head to make out with Lincoln. He then grips her buttcheeks low enough to not be seen on the surface. Before she could orgasm, Lincoln pulled out of Belle.)

Belle: "Hey… I was really close, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Sorry, but it's too risky out in the open…"

Belle: "Understood. Let's head back to the spot."

(As Lincoln and Belle walk back to their spot, Belle feels something tugging on her swimsuit.)

Belle: "What the?"

(Belle looks behind to see a crab pulling on her with its claws.)

Belle: "Hey, get off, you nosy crab!"

(Lincoln then pulls on the crab to release Belle, but it uses its other pincer to clamp onto his trunks.)

Lincoln: "Let go, you little jerk!"

(Lincoln manages to pull the crab and tosses it into the water. Unfortunately, his and Belle's swimwear got several tears.)

Lincoln: "Oh, no!"

Belle: "Aw, man! This was my favorite one!" (to Lincoln) Let's go before someone sees us."

(Gathering their stuff from the spot, Lincoln and Belle sneak around the beach and then get to the boardwalk.)

Lincoln: "Phew. That was close. What are we gonna do? We can't wear these now."

Belle: "Let's head back to my place. Luckily, it isn't very far from here."

Lincoln: "Right, let's bounce."

(Lincoln and Belle then go into changing booths and change back into their regular clothes as they walk away from the beach.)

Belle: "Lincoln, what have you been up to since the strip club?"

Lincoln: "I've just finished school for the summer, and I've banged tons of women old and new."

Belle: "That's swell. I can't wait to show you my crib. A lot of my friends live around me."

Lincoln: "Those fans of yours that call you Thicc QT, Belle?"

Belle: "Mm-hmm… You'll see what I mean..."

(After some more walking, Lincoln and Belle make it to the latter's neighborhood.)

Lincoln: "Nice neighborhood, Belle."

Belle: "Thanks, hon. Many of my fans live around here. I even let them in my house and play "games" together."

Lincoln: "Nice."

(As the two get to Belle's house, one of her neighbors opens his window and greets her.)

Neighbor: "How's it going, QT?"

Belle: "Hey there, Derrick! Just hanging out with a friend tonight."

Neighbor #2: (from outside) "Yo, QT! What's up?"

Belle: "What's up, Andre?"

Neighbor #3 and #4: "Hey, QT!"

Lincoln: "Wow, you weren't kidding, Belle. You're really popular here."

Belle: "Yeah. It's a living. Now let's go in."

(The two enter Belle's house, and Lincoln observes the living room. There's a white couch surrounded by several beanbags and a glass coffee table with a flatscreen TV.)

Lincoln: "Wow, what a nice setup you got here."

Belle: "Thanks. Working at the gentlemen's club got its perks."

Lincoln: "So, what else do you have?"

Belle: "Since it's usually just me here, it's just the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. It's actually a one story house."

Lincoln: "Anything in the backyard?"

Belle: "No, just some open space. Sometimes, I sunbathe back there and let my neighbors enjoy the show."

Lincoln: "Oh, wow." (sarcastically) "And what do they also do? Watch you shower and/or bathe?"

Belle: "Shut up. No, they don't." (nudges Lincoln, who laughs)

Lincoln: "Ah, I'm just messing with you."

Belle: "Are you hungry? I could make you something."

Lincoln: "Hmm… I could go for a cheeseburger."

Belle: "Okay, I'll make you a cheeseburger and fries. Just wait here."

(Belle goes to the kitchen while Lincoln sits on the couch. He pulls out his phone and texts Lisa.)

Lincoln: "Hey, Lisa. You know what would be a fun addition to our backyard? A pool." (sends text)

(Lisa replies that she could always move the hot tub in her bunker into the backyard.)

Lincoln: "Sweet. You can use some of your grant money to add a below ground pool too."

(Lisa replies that she'll do it under the condition that he does a favor for her. Lincoln asks if it involves sex, to which Lisa replies he knows her too well.)

Lincoln: (pumps arms up and down) "Yes, yes, yes!"

(In the kitchen, Belle is in a red apron printed "Kiss the Cook", cooking a burger on the stove and deep frying some fries while humming to herself.)

Belle: "Should have this done in a few more minutes, Linky…"

Lincoln: "Got it." (to himself) "I hope my sisters aren't having a bad time at the house."

(Back at the Loud House, Rita and Lynn Sr. pull up in Vanzilla as they exit out of it.)

Rita: "Work was exhausting, honey. But, finally, we're home."

Lynn Sr.: "I know, right? Finally, we can "tend" to the kids."

(When the Loud parents enter, they see Lana riding Skippy cowgirl style as adults on the couch.)

Lana: "Hey, Mom and Dad! How was work?"

(Rita sees David pounding Lisa on the kitchen table.)

Rita: (to Lisa) "Get off that table right now, Lisa! We eat there!" (to Lori) "What's going on here?!"

Lori: (walks downstairs; sheepishly) "Hey, Mom and Dad. Since Linky's out of the house, we decided to invite our friends over for some fun." (laughs nervously)

Rita: (furious) "You guys threw a party?!"

Lynn Sr.: (pinches his nose) "I can't believe you… Inviting boys over without our permission…"

Lana: "Well, technically, a girl too since Luna invited Sam."

Lori: "We're sorry, Mom and Dad. Just wanted to have some fun too, and we're sorry we forgot to tell you about it."

Rita: "Don't think we're gonna let this slide so easily, young lady…"

Leni: (pops up) "Oh, hey Mom and Dad. When did you get here?"

(A knock on the door is heard, and Lynn Sr. opens it to reveal a pizza man carrying 8 boxes of pizza.)

Pizza Man: "I got 4 large cheeses and 4 large pepperonis for a Lynn Loud."

Lynn: (from upstairs) "Right here!"

(Lynn Jr. slides down the stair banister and takes the pizzas, setting them down on the coffee table.)

Lynn: "Hey, everyone! Pizza's here!"

Lynn Sr.: (to the pizza guy) "Wait, how did they pay for those, sir?"

Pizza Man: "Credit."

Lynn Sr.: "Wait, who used my credit card?!" (to the pizza man) "How much was the pizza?"

Pizza Man: "You're looking at 115, Mr. Loud."

Lynn Sr.: (angry) "Lynn Jr.!"

Rita: "That's it! Everyone, get down here now!"

(Meanwhile, at Belle's house, Lincoln and Belle are eating dinner together on the couch. Just then, Lincoln's phone starts ringing.)

Lincoln: "Who can that be?"

(Lincoln pulls his phone out to see his mother's number. He answers it.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, Mom?"

Rita: "Where are you, Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Uh… I'm at Belle's place."

Rita: "Okay, get this: your sisters were throwing an orgy party while your father and I were away at work."

Lincoln: "Wait, they did what?!"

Lynn Sr.: "And they took over 100 bucks from me."

Lincoln: "OK… Why are you telling me all this? I didn't have anything to do with it."

Rita: "Well, honey, they did it because you weren't there."

Lincoln: "What? You're blaming me for this?"

Rita: "No, honey. That's what the girls said."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Guessing you want me to come back home, huh?"

Rita: "Well, since you're the only one who actually told us what you were doing, I'll let you stay at Belle's."

Lincoln: "Okay, so whatcha gonna do with the girls?"

Rita: "Well, they're gonna be in huge trouble. You enjoy yourself, okay?"

Lincoln: "Okay, I'll see you when I get home. Good bye." (hangs up)

Belle: "So, you're gonna spend the night with me, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Sorry, Belle. I wish I could, but I still have a curfew too."

Belle: "But Rita said you could stay… Come on, please?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Okay, fine. I'll stay."

Belle: "Yeah!" (hugs him)

Lincoln: "Save the excitement for later, okay?"

(Lincoln finishes his burger, but he got mustard all over his shirt.)

Belle: "Someone got a lot of mustard. You should use my bathtub."

Lincoln: "Oh, this? I'll be fine. It'll come out."

(Belle then takes the mustard and squirts it all over Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Hey! What the hell, Belle?"

Belle: "Oops. That stain is too huge now. You better take a bath."

(Lincoln sighs as he goes to the bathroom. He removes his clothes as he turns the hot water on. He finds some bubble bath and pours some in. As the water gets bubbly, he sits in the bath and scrubs the mustard off his person.)

Lincoln: (groans) "Women sometimes… First they throw some huge orgy parties, now they're forcing you to take baths."

Belle: "Oh, come on. It's not all bad. I'm getting in the tub with you…"

(Belle takes off her clothes and steps into the tub with Lincoln.)

Belle: "What have you got to complain about? You're in a bathtub with a hot Thicc QT…"

Lincoln: "Eh, it's just sometimes women can be more lustful than men… and they say men are more perverted…"

(Belle scoots over to the side where Lincoln is and sits by him.)

Belle: "C'mon, baby. You know I won't bite. It's just us sharing a hot, sexy bath together..."

(Belle holds Lincoln's cock in her hand and slowly strokes it, getting him to harden.)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Alright, you got me there."

(Lincoln grips his log and hits it against Belle's breasts.)

Belle: "Hold me, baby."

(Lincoln pulls Belle in front of him so her back is leaning on his chest.)

Belle: "I can feel your chest hairs tickling my back." (giggles; blushes) "I know being in a hot bath is arousing, but a hot guy with me is even better."

(Lincoln sees that Belle's pussy is already wet; his log reaches maximum hardness while it slides up and down in between Belle's buttcheeks.)

Belle: "Alright, go ahead and shove this peg in my hole…"

(Lincoln grabs Belle's butt and inserts his log into her pussy as she moans. He thrusts inside Belle as she turns her head and makes out with him.)

Belle: "Show me what you've got, big boy…"

(Lindoln thrusts harder into Belle's pussy as she squeals in joy.)

Belle: "Oh, yeah! Oh fuck! Pound this wonderful pussy!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Belle! I love you!"

Belle: "I love you too, sweetie!"

(Lincoln gropes Belle's massive tits and squeezes them tightly.)

Belle: "Yeah, squeeze my big fucking tits!"

(Lincoln pulls on Belle's nipples with his mouth and starts sucking some milk out of them.)

Belle: "Oh, yeah… Drink as much as you want, hon…" (ruffles Lincoln's hair) "I got plenty to spare…"

(Lincoln thrusts mercilessly into Belle's pussy as she cums from her vagina.)

Lincoln: "Cumming early, I see?"

(After a few more poundings from his log, Lincoln cums into Belle's pussy as their joint cum overflows from their privates.)

Belle: "That was great… I wanna stay inside you for a few more minutes…"

Lincoln: "Sure thing..."

(Belle cuddles up with Lincoln as she sighs happily. Back at the Loud House…)

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, what are we gonna do with you girls…"

Luna: "Oh, no, dudes… I have a bad feeling about this…"

Rita: "You young ladies are all grounded until further notice! And your friends are gonna leave too!"

Lola: "Aw, what?!"

Leni: "That's not fair!"

Rita: "Life isn't fair! During that time, you won't be banging Lincoln and/or Dad during your punishment! You'll be doing chores day and night!"

Lynn Sr.: "Everyone, revert to your old forms and beat it!"

(All of the sisters and their guests revert to their original forms and the guests all left the house.)

Rita: "Now you girls will think about hosting sex parties without our permission."

Lola: "Damn it! This is all your fault, Lori!"

Lori: "Mine?! I didn't see any of you objecting!"

Luna: (sighs) "Dudes, enough. Clearly, we are all at fault. Pointing fingers isn't gonna get us anywhere."

Lisa: "Luna's got a point there."

Rita: "Go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night."

Lola: (enraged) "NO! Nothing is keeping me from my Linky!"

Lori: "Lola, stop! You're only gonna make it worse!"

Lana: "Just calm down!"

Lola: (groans) "Fine…" (storms off upstairs) "This is bullshit… Wait a second... " (realizes) "Lincoln left the house… So this is his fault!"

Lana: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's got nothing to do with this! It wasn't anyone's fault that he's not here today."

Luan: "Sounds like someone needs a chill pill. Am I right?"

Lola: "You wanna fight, clown?!"

Rita: "That's enough! To your rooms or your punishment will be extended!"

(Lola growls as she kicks the floor in anger and heads to her room with Lana.)

BACK AT BELLE'S HOUSE…

(Lincoln is pounding Belle as the two are standing in front of the bathroom sink.)

Lincoln: "Oh, Belle! Your pussy feels so good!"

Belle: "Oh, Lincoln! Your dick is so hot and long inside me!"

(Lincoln squeezes Belle's ass as he goes to her womb as she screams in joy.)

Belle: "Oh, LINKY! YES!!!"

(Lincoln shoots his load into Belle's womb as she screams in joy; she squirts out joyous fluids as well, as their semen overflow like a faucet.)

Belle: "So much more than last time…" (moans)

Lincoln: "I'm tired… You wanna go hit the sack?"

Belle: "Sure. Don't really need to put pajamas on… I really like going au naturel to bed."

Lincoln: (rolls eyes) "Of course you do… All I had was my normal clothes, so I got to sleep naked too. Oh, and you better clean my shirt you got mustard on."

Belle: "Okay, I'll wash your clothes first thing in the morning."

Lincoln: "So, you got work tomorrow?"

Belle: "Yep."

(Belle and Lincoln go to the former's room as they cuddle in bed together.)

Belle: "I love you, Lincoln…"

Lincoln: "Love you too, Belle…" (kisses her on the lips)

(The two go to sleep as they cuddle with each other for the night.)


	40. Mystical Mating

(The next morning, Lincoln and Belle are eating pancakes together.)

Lincoln: "So, Belle… How did you and my mom know each other?"

Belle: "Oh, we met each other when I was getting some coffee. While there, we were talking about how you were spending time with Leni and Lori more, and that she needed a babysitter."

Lincoln: "Seems like her. I wonder how good your family's genes are to make you so beautiful."

Belle: (blushes) "Oh, thank you."

Lincoln: (wipes his mouth) "Wow, these pancakes are so good. I'm stuffed."

Belle: (looks at her watch) "Ooh, my shift is about to start soon. I better get going."

Lincoln: "Okay, then. I'll see ya. It's been fun."

(Lincoln kisses Belle on the lips, as he opens the door.)

Belle: "You're welcome at my place anytime, doll."

Lincoln: "Looking forward to it."

(Lincoln exits the house as he begins walking.)

Lincoln: "It's only 8:30. Maybe I got time for one or two more things in town."

(Lincoln goes into town as he walks around to find something. As he looks around, he sees a sign saying "Come one, come all! To the fortune telling of the Miller Sisters!".)

Lincoln: "Hmm, why not? It's worth a shot."

(Lincoln enters the building, as he sits in a waiting room. There's nobody in there and there's two cats sleeping next to each other. He then goes up to the front counter and taps a bell.)

Lincoln: "Hello? Anyone here?"

(Just then, from a sudden walk of smoke, two voluptuous women, one with orange hair and the other with green hair, appear behind the counter.)

Lincoln: "Hello. How are you two ladies doing?"

Woman #1: "Great. We're the Miller Sisters. I'm Mabel and this is my twin sister, Melissa."

Lincoln: "I saw your sign outside, and I'd like to know some of my fortunes…"

Melissa: "Certainly, sir. Right this way."

(Melissa and Mabel lead Lincoln into a dark room illuminated by various candles. The two ladies sit down in front of a crystal ball, while Lincoln sits opposite of them.)

Lincoln: "So, I just ask for my fortune?"

Mabel: "Uh huh. Just place your hands on the table, close your eyes, and we'll tell you."

(Lincoln places his hands out as Mabel holds his left hand and Melissa takes his right hand.)

Mabel: "Hmm... I'm sensing something here…"

Lincoln: "Yeah? What is it?"

Mabel: "I'm sensing that two attractive women are going to give you a time you'll never forget…"

Lincoln: "Oh! I wonder who they are."

Melissa: "Here's a hint. It may be the ones in the same room as you…"

Lincoln: "Oh, it's you two?"

Mabel: "Uh huh. And since you're a hunk, it's free of charge. On the house."

Lincoln: "Sweet! Should you make the room brighter?"

Melissa: "It's fine just how it is, dear… Shall we begin, sister?"

Mabel: "Most definitely."

Lincoln: "Oh, okay. I guess we can do it in a lit room filled with scented candles." (opens his eyes) "Whoa…"

(Lincoln gets hit by a shirt, he sees Mabel and Messila strip down naked. He grows hard as they remove their panties.)

Mabel: "Now… let's do some special fortune telling."

Lincoln: (excited) "Don't mind if I do!"

(Mabel sits on Lincoln's lap while Melissa rubs his shoulders.)

Lincoln: "So, how am I supposed to know when I get another fortune?"

Melissa: "The more you please us, the more fortunes we'll predict…"

Mabel: "Now, let's get these pesky clothes off of you, too…"

(Melissa and Mabel then discard all of Lincoln's clothes.)

Mabel: "It feels so good and warm that more skin is touching each other."

(Lincoln starts licking up Mabel's neck and groping Melissa's breasts.)

Melissa: "Yes, grope my breasts. It'll help with the fortune telling process…"

(Lincoln then holds Mabel up, as he eats her pussy, He also fingers Melissa with his right hand.)

Mabel: "Yeah, taste my fucking pussy…"

Melissa: "Yeah, stick those fingers in my snatch..."

(Lincoln begins stroking his cock, as the Miller sisters kneel down in front of him. They start suckling on his dick and balls to their delight.)

Mabel: "Holy shit… This cock is fantastic…" (with lustful eyes) "I want more…"

(Mabel proceeds to deepthroat Lincoln while Melissa makes out with him.)

Lincoln: "Fuck, you're a good kisser." (feels around her hair) "Your green hair is so cool, Melissa."

Melissa: "I'm getting another prediction…" (moans)

Mabel: "By the way, we dyed our hair ourselves, to give off more of a mystical twin vibe to customers…"

Lincoln: "Cool."

Mabel: "We like it so much that we kept it permanent."

Lincoln: "Anyway, what's the future telling you, Melissa?"

Melissa: "Lemme sit on your lap and I'll tell you…"

(Melissa sits on Lincoln's lap as she touches his cheeks with both of her hands.)

Melissa: "I'm predicting that you and ten significant others… will win a fabulous prize…"

(While Melissa is making out with Lincoln, he sneakily puts his log inside her pussy. She screams in joy after the tip of Lincoln's log touches her womb.)

Lincoln: "Now, I'm predicting that you're gonna have a great time bull riding…"

(Lincoln thrusts into Melissa as she squeals and moans in joy.)

Mabel: "Don't leave me out… I want some hunkiness too."

(Mabel has Lincoln suck on her tits and fingers herself, as Melissa's getting pounded by him.)

Lincoln: "Wow, these titties are so huge..." (he switches between Mabel and Melssa's nippes) "And good milk too…"

Melissa: "Oh, fuck! Give me that coating and I'll do the same!"

Mabel: "I got a prediction too…"

Lincoln: "Let's hear it, Mabes…"

Mabel: "You will travel to a large city and fuck even more women…"

Lincoln: "Okay, sure thing." (moans) "I'm about to shoot."

Melissa: "Shoot it in me! I wanna cum together!"

(Melissa grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it in her massive bosom as she screams. She squirts cum on Lincoln while he shoots in her womb. The combined semen overflows from their privates.)

Melissa: "So much is coming out… This feels hot and amazing..."

Mabel: "I want some stuffing too, baby…"

(Melissa gets off of Lincoln as Mabel takes him and sets him on the floor.)

Mabel: "Ready?"

Lincoln: 'Give it to me as fast as you can."

(Mabel eases herself into Lincoln's log as she moans in joy. Melissa then sits on Lincoln's face and makes him eat her cum filled pussy.)

Melissa: "Lick me so good…"

(Lincoln licks Melissa's pussy as he pounds Mabel's pussy as the two Miller sisters moan. Melissa then kisses Mabel on the lips.)

Mabel: (gasps) "Melissa."

Melissa: "Just roll with it…"

(Mabel then kisses Melissa back as the two make out while Lincoln is bringing double pleasure to their pussies.)

Lincoln: (in his head) "I wonder how the girls are doing…"

(Lincoln shoots his semen into Mabel while Melissa cums into his mouth.)

MEANWHILE, AT THE LOUD HOUSE…

(The Loud sisters are all in their rooms, incredibly bored to their minds.)

Leni: "This is so totes boring!"

Lori: "I know, Leni. Not like we can literally do anything about it… Mom and Dad said we're still grounded for last night."

Leni: "And who knows when we'll be ungrounded."

Lori: "Afraid we're just gonna have to wait and see."

(In Lola and Lana's room, Lana is feeding her pets while Lola is filing her nails.)

Lana: "You feeling better, sis?"

Lola: "A little bit… But I still blame Lincoln for all this…"

Lana: (mad) "For Pete's sake! It wasn't his fault!"

Lola: "Oh, when I get my hands on him…"

Lana: "And what? Beat him up until he's senseless? Pounding him until he's in a coma? That's really low-down, Lola."

Lola: "Well, somebody's gonna have to pay for this injustice!"

Lana: "Look. You just need to calm down for the whole day. Complaining about it isn't gonna get you nowhere." (gets up)

Lola: "Where are you going?"

Lana: "To the garage to tinker with the van."

(Lana leaves the room while Lola groans. Then beeping can be heard as Lola goes to her window to see construction workers are digging a huge hole in the backyard.)

Lola: "The hell is going on out there?!"

(Lola goes outside to see Lisa, wearing a construction hat, is talking to some construction workers.)

Lisa: "Yes, and I want to put in a below ground pool along with the jacuzzi/hot tub combo in the backyard."

Lola: "Lisa, what's going on here?!"

Lisa: "Why, I'm just arranging for some pool installations in the backyard, elder sister."

Lola: "Do Mom and Dad know you're doing this?"

Lisa: "Yes, and they allowed me to install it because I used my own money to pay for it."

Lola: "So how much did this cost and how long until they're finished?"

Lisa: "It costs 1,500 and it'll take a few days."

Lola: "Where'd you even get that kind of money? Dad blew a fuse over some pizzas yesterday."

Lisa: "I used some of my own grant money. Lynn decided to be a fool and use Dad's money for the pizza. What an ignoramus."

Lola: "You got that right."

Lisa: "And it was actually Lincoln's idea to tell me to install it last night."

Lola: (groans) "Well, at least we got a bigger pool."

(In Rita and Lynn Sr's room, the two are drinking coffee together.)

Rita: "Do you think we were a little too hard on the girls, Lynn?"

Lynn Sr.: "Nonsense! They need to learn their lesson, Rita. Don't forget they stole 100 from me."

Rita: "Sure, getting grounded is enough, but taking away their sex privileges and extra chores is too much."

Lynn Sr.: "They need to know there's consequences for their actions. Lisa's lucky that we gave her the go-ahead for her pool in exchange for her taking some of Leni's chores."

Rita: "Okay, I suppose. So, how long will they be grounded? We said until further notice."

Lynn Sr.: "Let's give them until Wednesday and see if they'll clean up their act."

Rita: "Okay, honey."

(Back at the fortune teller's place, Lincoln is lying down on the table while Mabel and Melissa are grinding their pussies against the sides of his cock.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. Rub those pussies on my log. Let's cum together."

Melissa: "Oh, yes. Let's shower in semen together."

Mabel: "I want jizz on all of us."

(Melissa and Mabel rub their pussies faster on Lincoln's log as the three moan at the same time while cum shoots everywhere. The three pant as the two Melissa sisters make out with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "That fortune telling was amazing…"

Melissa: "You are welcome for more special fortunes anytime."

Mabel: "We should totally do coffee sometime."

Lincoln: "Have you two had any other customers before me?"

Mabel: "It's been pretty downhill for us lately, since most people claimed fortune tellers were quote-on-quote "full of bull crap"."

Lincoln: "Oh, that really sucks. Is there anything I can do to help with your business?"

Melissa: "I dunno, honey… We're considering shutting down at this point…"

Lincoln: "That's terrible."

Mabel: "I know. After we're shutting down, Melissa and I will find new jobs together in this town."

Lincoln: "Ouch. Hmm… I think I might have an idea on a new job for you two."

Melissa: "Which is?"

Lincoln: "Well, how would you two feel about doing massages?"

Mabel: "Massusses? Maybe that can work."

Melissa: "You know anyone who works as massusses?"

Lincoln: "Indeed, I do! Lemme give them a call."

MEANWHILE, AT THE ANDERSON HOUSE…

(Elise, wearing a black two piece, is sunbathing in the backyard. Her phone starts ringing next to her, as she picks it up.)

Elise: "Hello?"

Lincoln: "Hey, Elise. It's Lincoln."

Elise: "Oh, hi, sweetie. Do you need anything?"

Lincoln: "Well, the spa you and Mark are working at, does management need any new applicants?"

Elise: "Well, two people actually quitted yesterday cause they went on strike. So two positions are opening up."

Lincoln: "That's amazing. Cause I got two fine ladies here that'd love to take the job."

Elise: "Really? That's perfect! Bring them over to the spa. We got work in twenty minutes anyway."

Lincoln: "Meeting you there." (hangs up) "Looks like you're gonna be massusses."

Mabel: "Yay!"

Melissa: "Alright!"

(The two of them hug Lincoln. Later, at the spa, Lincoln is waiting inside. The manager -- who is named Samuel, along with Melissa and Mabel, arrive at the front desk.)

Samuel: "That was an amazing interview, you two! You two got the job, we'll see you first thing Monday morning!"

(Mabel and Melissa go over to Lincoln with big smiles on their faces.)

Lincoln: "How'd it go, girls?"

Mabel: "We did it! We got the jobs!"

Melissa: "Thank you so much!"

Lincoln: "Anytime. Well, I gotta go. I might see you two down the line."

(The Miller sisters hug Lincoln and kiss all over his cheeks.)

Mabel: "Really, though. Thank you."

Melissa: (gives Lincoln two number slips) "And here's our numbers, handsome. Call us."

Lincoln: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln exits the spa while waving.)

Lincoln: "Maybe I should head home now. I bet the girls have missed me."


End file.
